Xanna
by Sydsas
Summary: Xanna was a young orphan halfling girl, abandoned at a young age, knew nothing of her past, was shunned by everyone for what she was, only wanting one thing; a friend. Who knew that when she finally found one in a nice orc, her whole world would change?
1. I'm Half

As cliché as it sounds, Xanna was not a very average young girl, not when you thought about it. She was half blood elf, and half night elf. On top of that, she had no family or friends, no one at all that really cared for her. If you didn't think about that, then yes, she was a completely normal teenage girl. Sadly, that could not be ignored, for it is what made her her. She was a level twenty-three rogue, and _looked_ like your average female blood elf teen; aside from being a very short 5'2" instead of the, at the very least, average 5'5". Her skin was young, soft, smooth, and looked like a darkish pink, her hair a dark, almost black looking, brown- -commonly worn in a pony.

Looking upon her face, she was kind, caring, trustworthy, purely good hearted, the kind of person that never wanted to harm anyone; almost like as if she were a saint, though she was still not quite that. In accessories, she wore two ruby earrings, and never took them off at all, not even when she went to sleep. Going back to genetics, her ears were also completely normal, tall and pointy, able to hear anything within a fifteen to twenty feet radius. Yes, so she _looked_ like your complete absolutely average young teenage blood elf girl; aside from actually being nice, that is. Sadly though, she still was not, as much as she wished she could be, for there was something off about her; from being half night elf.

Due to her "birth defect", as most people called it, her eyes- -which are normally a shade of green for blood elves- -were a dark yellow- -a more common eye color for male night elves. For this, she was picked on by the other blood elf children and adults, back at the orphanage she grew up in, always saying she was a halfbreed no one would ever want. She sometimes thought it was true. If that wasn't bad enough, she was also shunned by the people that didn't bother to call her names; sometimes she thought that was worse than not being acknowledged at all. Worse than that, she'd also been left for dead, even nearly murdered- -yes, there's a difference between the two, no matter how small.

All of the constant comments would make her curious about her parents, curious if the other children and all of those adults were right about her. And so when she thought she was old enough, she asked the keeper about them, hoping to get a long and detailed story of how they were heroes that were too busy and didn't want their precious gift from above to get hurt. Sadly, this was just a childish dream. Her answer was simple and plain, yet still saddening and heartbreaking. Her mother had died after giving birth to her, and her father- -being the night elf of the two- -did not want to raise her- -especially alone- -so he had brought her to the orphanage. Hearing this, Xanna wished she had never asked.

It stayed in her mind for the longest while; though she was able to push it to the back of it most of the time, as she usually tried to do with all the mean comments the other children would say to her. She tried to turn everything bad that ever happened to her into a good thing, "Perhaps it's best that I'm alone, so now other children won't have to be.", "Maybe it's best that my parents don't have me because I probably would have ruined all their dreams." and such things like that; but lying to one's self can only last so long. Eventually, all she ever wanted was someone that would hold her as she cried, someone to talk to, someone to play games with, someone that actually cared if she lived or died.

When she had reached the age of fourteen- -the age when the younglings were allowed to go out and start their own journey of questing and such- -she was as happy as could be, for maybe questing would get her mind off things, maybe even a chance at making a new life for herself, meeting people and making friends. Sadly, this still was a childish dream. Everyone she came across were just exactly like the children at the orphanage and all the adults that came looking to adopt; some were actually worse, almost making the orphanage seem like a good home, and yet she still refused to ever go back. So- -thanks to her "birth defect"- -she quested alone, figured things out on her own, relying on herself.

Of course as she explored, she would come across people that needed help or a questing buddy, so she offered a kind helping hand, being immediately turned down when they took a look at her eyes. She began to get tired of it and even bought a pair of sunglasses to hide her eyes and have a stronger chance of being accepted. Though- -as most of her plans usually ended- -it did not work out, for- -when people weren't trying to take them off- -it made it very difficult for her to quest, so there was no point in keeping them on all the time. With that plan being no good, she went back to her usual ways, offering help to anyone that needed it, moving on when turned down, trying hard to find just one friend.

Technically, she did already have a friend; the voice in her mind. She wasn't much of a friend, but talking with her helped her to stay the small amount of sane she was at. Her existence is a story for another time, or an explanation later on. For now, she was just a voice- -that nagged quite often- -in Xanna's mind. "The Voice of Reason" she liked to described herself as, since she would constantly nag Xanna and try to teach her of what was right and wrong, what was the wise choice and what was the dumb one. Since she was a voice in her mind, Xanna would think of her as an "inner self" of a sort; she called her "Ixxy" for short. She found her annoying, ignoring her a lot, exploring in silence.

* * *

Xanna sighed, walked over to a nearby rock and sat down on it, _I'm so lonely right now_, she thought, placing her elbows on her thighs to rest her head in her hands. She sighed again and shook her head to get rid of the sad thoughts and replace them with more happier ones, _Maybe if I start questing again, I'll come across someone who needs a questing buddy_, she thought, smiling a bit as she fooled herself like usual. **Or you'll come across someone who'll say "Ye-," look at your eyes, then say "No, now buzz off," and ignore you completely like every single person you've come across since you started questing a year ago**, Ixxy said in her usually negative and irritated tone.

_Well, the…thousandth or so…time __is__ the charm, isn't it?_

Ixxy rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest, letting out a light huff, **Whatever you have to tell yourself**, she said in her usual monotone. _You can't ever let me have anything, can you?_, Xanna asked her voice in the black void known as her mind, giving her a blank stare like she normally did. **Nope**, her voice answered, giving Xanna that oh so wonderful smirk that she _loved_ so much. _You know I don't like you, right?_, she replied back, **Of course I do! That's why I'm still here**, Ixxy laughed at Xanna's annoyance.

_Well, I'm not gonna be put down by your negativity_, she hopped off the rock and dusted off her backside, _I'm gonna find a questing buddy!_, she said determinedly, pointing her right index finger upwards, smiling widely. Taking a deep breath, she began to march down the road to her right. **That's the way back to Crossroads, you idiot**, Ixxy pointed out.

Xanna stopped walking immediately- -somehow making a halting car sound- -quickly turned back around, pursing her lips in irritation and embarrassment, _I knew that…_

**Of course you did.**

_Oh, shut up!_, the girl replied back, a little steam line lightly fuming off her head from irritation as she huffed and began to walk again, _I was just making sure you knew!_

**Uh-huh**, Ixxy smirked to the girl as she became more and more agitated. _Oh, shut it! It's not like you know everything!_, Xanna huffed. **No, but I ****do**** remember where you came from and where you're headed from when you last checked your map.**

_When was the last time I checked my map again?_, Xanna queried, a few question marks appearing above her head, thinking on it. **About three weeks ago**, Ixxy answered rather nonchalantly, filing her nails from boredom. Xanna's jaw dropped to the ground of her mind- -quite humorously, _Three__ weeks? ! How the hell can you remember what my map looks like from three weeks ago! !_

**Unlike you, I actually TRY to REMEMBER every DETAIL of such things like that because it could SAVE our LIVES**, Ixxy emphasized, staring at her host with irritation.

_Hey, I pay attention to some things! …Sometimes… …Shut up_, the body hostess replied with slight embarrassment, trying to ignore her voice and keep walking to wherever it was that she was headed. **Mhm… Is that what you were doing when you stumbled into the Underlight Mines back in Ghostlands?**, her voice retorted in her damned usual smartass tone, folding her arms over her chest as she smirked. _I had quests there!_, was the reply she received. **Uh-huh… And you didn't know that until ****after**** you had to run away for your life**, Ixxy retorted, laughing at Xanna's irritation. _Grr, I still need to look up on some brain surgery_, she grumbled.

**You ****need**** to watch where the hell you're going! You're gonna trip and break your damn neck if you don't**, Ixxy nagged, throwing her arms out in front of her, addressing that she was just about to trip over a pebble, **Ya damned idiot!**

_I am perfectly capable of arguing with you and walking at the same time. Geez, for such a know-it-all, you still sure can be dumb. I mean, I've been doing this our whole lives, and you still-!_, Xanna nagged, being interrupted by her voice with an "Orc." _What?_, she said in reply, quirking a brow, then began to spin in a circle quite unexpectedly.

As Xanna had been absentmindedly walking toward Camp Taurajo, an ever so polite green blur had ran right past her, causing her to spin around in a circle. When he had passed, she was standing awkwardly and her hair was quite a mess, "Um…" was all she was able to say before four purple blurs had also made their way past her, causing her to spin in a few more circles and nearly fall to the ground, her ponytail holder just barely in her hair, _Did I just see an orc being chased by, like, four raptors?_

Ixxy face-palmed herself, muttering things silently, **Just go follow him and die…**

* * *

After fixing her hair quickly, Xanna had made her way after the orc, finding him cornered against a rock, _Hey, I thought you said that he was the Tooth Fairy!_, was the first thing she yelled to Ixxy, having been fooled into thinking the orc was the Tooth Fairy, the raptors a few of his minions and that they were on their way to kill Great-father Winter. Her voice could only face-palm herself and growl with irritation, **I hate you**, she muttered, sighing at how the important things were always a second thought to her host. With another sigh, she removed her face from her hand and looked back to the ditzy girl, **Go save him from the raptors just so you can get yourself killed!**

_Right!_, Xanna exclaimed, pulling out her daggers, eyeing the raptors with determination. Quietly, she stealthed herself, moving around in what shadows she could, sneaking up behind one of the raptors. She raised her dagger high, then brought it down with force, stabbing the creature deep in its back. Having been the weakest of the bunch, it screeched out in pain and fell over dead.

Making herself noticed with the "gracious" greeting, the raptors turned away from the orc they'd been after, stared at their dead companion, then glared at Xanna.

"Um…he was like that when I got here?" she told them sheepishly, slowly hiding her dagger behind her back, hoping the sweat drop on the side of her head remained to go unseen.

The raptors stared blankly at her.

"Right…not gonna work… Crap…" the girl said, her eyes darting off in her right direction, ignoring the orc's eyebrow quirking up in question at her.

**Have I ever told you that you're an idiot?**, Ixxy managed to throw in just before the raptors all took one step toward the girl. Xanna's eyes widened in horror as she stared at their feet, taking one step back away from them, **If I haven't, then**, she went on, completely ignoring Xanna as she bolted and began to run away from the angry raptors- -which only made them angrier and chase after her- -and leaving the dumbfounded young orc boy behind at his rock, **YOU'RE AN IDIOT!**, she yelled, jumping high off the black ground in Xanna's mind, steam coming out of her ears as a "small" form of release of her irritation toward the girl.

_Shut up and help me think of somethin', will ya!_

The voice- -now back on the ground- -sighed, placing her face in her hand and shaking it with annoyance, **Idiot**, she muttered under her breath.

_Ixxy!_

Said voice straightened up and placed her left hand on her hip, **First; stop running.**

In her mind, Xanna nodded to her voice of reason, and in reality, she immediately stopped running; though, she was still prepared to do so again if she needed to. _Okay, what now?_, she asked, her eyes widening a bit as she heard the raptors catching up to her in the background. **Turn around**, Ixxy said, using her right pointer finger to make a spinning motion for the girl. Xanna's eyes then widened in horror at her; even more so than they were in reality. _ARE YOU CRAZY? !_

**Just do it!**

Xanna sighed- -both in her mind and reality- -then reluctantly did as Ixxy had told her to do, ever so slowly turning herself around, coming face-to-face with the raptors just as they had caught up to her.

And then they stood straight.

Now the irritatingly short girl came face-to-chest with the raptors, aggravating her so much that a small steam line or two came off the top of her head.

_Any__more__ bright ideas?_, she asked her voice sarcastically, her right eye now twitching a little bit from irritation. **Yes**, Ixxy answered simply, nodding to her, **Fight one of the raptors while the orc fights another. Then both of you fight two-on-one with the third raptor.**

_But the orc-_, the girl was pointing out the flaw in her voice's plan as she slowly backed away from the raptors- -the damned things were surrounding her like paparazzi on an anorexic model getting caught eating chocolate…or any form of food for that matter.

* * *

Xanna was now completely backed up against a rock, just like the orc she had- -almost regrettably- -pulled the damned beasts off of, _Ixxy, think of something! The orc is-_

**Hiding behind that rock**, Ixxy had "finished" for her host, pointing at the rock the young green orc boy had been hiding behind after finally spotting him; he was just a little ways from where the pink elf girl was, peeking out his head, staring and watching the "confrontation" Xanna was having with his raptor friends. _What?_, was all Xanna could reply, carefully peeking around the raptors to her left.

To her astonishment, she actually saw the orc; whom quickly tried to hide behind the rock again. _How did you-?_, she began to ask, not even thinking of why the orc hadn't come to her rescue yet as she had to punch one of the raptors in its nose to keep it at bay, then kick away the other two.

**Ask questions later!**, her voice shouted at her, **If you have the attention span to remember that far… Just fight!**, she quickly added, her eyes darting off in a random direction. _Ri-heeey_, Xanna said, catching onto Ixxy's insult.

Xanna inwardly put her hands on her hips, shooting Ixxy a look. **Fight, dammit!**, was all she yelled to her, close to pulling out her hair as the raptors ever so slowly began to show their teeth. _Fine_, the idiot girl huffed in her mind, gripping both of her daggers tightly in reality, finally prepared to fight.

The raptors growled, the one to the far right immediately trying to lash out at her. She made a slash at it with her dagger, only nicking it. After the first moves were made, the orc quickly ran in, taking the third raptor off her to help ease the fight.

**Careful, you idiot!**, Ixxy yelled as Xanna just barely caught herself stumbling to the ground, being hit hard in the kidney from one of the raptors. The girl let out a groan in pain from being hit in such a sensitive area, quickly getting back to her feet and continuing to fight on, _It's not there, it's not there_, she repeated to herself, one arm wrapped round herself as she pretended the pain wasn't there, something she'd do to help ease the pain she was in, _Agh, I hate raptors!_

**Watch out!**, Ixxy warned as the other raptor tried to pull the same trick.

Gracefully, Xanna did a back flip away from the raptors, kicking one in the face as she did so, _Agh, I hate raptors! I hate them!_

As she was landing, one of the raptors had tried taking another bite out of her, missing and only just barely getting the very end of her ponytail, taking off three tiny strands of her hair.

And this is what caused the girl to snap.

As she finally landed, Xanna had made the halting car sound once again, the odd noise grabbing the attention of the raptors and the orc boy, causing them all to stop fighting. She then quickly threw up her hands and made the "timeout" sign, "Whoooa! Time! Out!" she shouted to all of them. After that, she looked down, horrified when she saw the three tiny hairs of hers the raptor had taken off. Slowly and a bit shakily, she knelt down, ever so delicately picking up each hair with her left hand, placing them in her right. She stared at the hairs in silence for a moment, her eyes widened and mouth slightly open in shock and horror- -of course she completely ignored the odd looks given to her for this.

After her moment of silence, Xanna closed her eyes tight, scowled deeply and lowered her head a bit, crushing the hairs as she balled her hand up into a fist.

She was about to lose it- -yes, over her hair.

**And that's the sign for duck and cover**, Ixxy said, slapping on an army helmet as she quickly ran and dived behind a fort that had come from nowhere in Xanna's mind, making sure she was as well protected as she could be for the girl's meltdown.

"No…one…" the pink elf girl began grimly, slowly bringing her balled up hand with the hairs in it up to her chest, "Messes…" she continued, now bringing her hand up to the bottom of her chin, "WITH THE HAIR!" she screamed, bringing her head back up, her eyes darting open and shooting a slight murderous glare to the raptor that had done the action.

Not even a split second later after screaming the rest of her statement, she was up in the air, quite a few feet off the ground, making everyone's eyes widen in absolute horror.

* * *

The small elf girl had dived down from her spot in the air and onto the poor unsuspecting raptor that had dared to mess with her hair. It was absolutely horrifying, so horrifying that even a full grown man would scream and wet himself like a terrified little girl.

The orc and other two raptors stood idly by, only watching in terror. Then the orc quickly killed the raptor he had been fighting without the other noticing and went back to watching the horrid sight when done. It was awful. Most of the things Xanna had been doing to it were probably illegal in over seventeen zones; and that's only in Kalimdor.

_Kinda feel sorry for the beast_, the orc thought, having to comfortingly pat the other raptor on the back as it cried for its friend, "There, there. Have some juice." he said, pulling out a juice box from his bag and offering it to the raptor.

A moment or two later, Xanna was done completely destroying the poor little raptor, leaving only one to kill.

And said raptor was sitting on the ground with the orc, having a drink.

Xanna raised an eyebrow at them, panting a little bit from using almost all of her energy on the one raptor, catching their attention.

Quickly, they both stood up, dusted themselves off and glared at each other. **Idiots**, was all Ixxy had to say to the situation as she face-palmed herself yet again.

Xanna, as always, ignored her voice, walked over to the two, then took a spot next to the orc, glaring at the raptor along with him; also trying not to blush being next to a _boy_.

The lone raptor stared pitifully at its dead companions, looked back at his doom, then made a small whimpering sound, its eyes getting teary.

"Shall we?" the orc asked, raising his sword, giving a small smile to the girl that had saved his life. Xanna smiled back, giving him a cute tilt of her head, "After you." she replied politely, addressing her right hand toward the raptor. **Flirt much?**, Ixxy teased the girl, smirking at her as she tried her hardest not to blush. _Oh, shut-!_, she was yelling back to her in her mind, trailing off as she stared at the raptor before her in reality.

The poor thing looked so alone and scared, something Xanna was all too familiar with. With a sigh, she grabbed the orc's shoulder before he had a chance to run up to it and begin attacking, "Let's let this one go." she said, taking her hand back.

"Huh?" the orc questioned, raising an eyebrow at her, "But it tried to kill us both!"

"Yeah, but look at it." Xanna said, addressing her hand at the raptor again for the orc to _really_ look at, "It's scared, alone, and just watched all of its companions die… Let it go."

The orc looked backed to it, seeing how petrified it was- -especially after seeing what Xanna was capable of. He sighed, putting his sword and shield away, "You're right." he said, lowering his head a bit in shame as he nodded in agreement to the girl. After that, he turned to walk away, stopping when he noticed the girl was not with him.

Turning back around, he saw that Xanna was carefully walking up to the raptor, petting it and softly speaking to it, saying that it was going to be alright and that it was free. The beast was thankful…after smacking her unconscious with its tail before running away.

A little while later, the small elf girl woke up, groaning a bit from feeling some leftover pain of being smacked, "Ughn… What happened?" she asked, opening her eyes to find an orc in her face.

**Ever heard of personal space? …Or rape?**, Ixxy said sarcastically, knowing full well she was not heard but still feeling the need to speak. _Sh-shut up!_, Xanna yelled to her, turning a brighter pink than she should be. All her voice did was laugh at her for it, frustrating her to no end as always.

"Are you okay?" the orc asked, looking over her to make sure she was alright. He felt a need to remain in her face because he thought she was just so pretty, trying his hardest to not let that show through in his actions, and failing rather horribly at it in Ixxy's opinion.

"I'm fine." Xanna replied when she had been brought back to reality, "Could you back away from my face now?" she asked as politely as she could, trying to go back to her normal shade of pink, still ignoring Ixxy's laughter. "Oh, yeah." he said, "Sorry." he added, quickly backing out of the girl's personal space, taking a seat back on the ground.

* * *

As Xanna dusted off her arms, she looked to her left, looking at the orc; whom quickly darted his attention away from her to stare in a random direction. She ignored it completely, taking a moment to figure out what class he was to figure out how he got into the business of those raptors. With help from Ixxy, she quickly noted he was a warrior; mail armor, sword and shield, those whatnots pointed it out. An odd helm covered his whole face except for his eyes, so they were the only thing of his facial features she was able to see, _They're very nice red eyes_, she thought, absentmindedly staring at them. **Flirt**, Ixxy "coughed". Xanna rolled her eyes.

Ignoring Ixxy's laughter and now done with observing and making little notes of the orc, Xanna then took out her hair band and shook out her hair, trying to shake out what dust she could. As she did so, her voice began to laugh even harder for some reason. She continued on with ignoring her, shaking her hair a bit more.

"Ahem." she heard from the orc, barely noticing him look away from her out of the side of her eye, completely oblivious that he was trying to hide that his green skin was changing into the color of hers. "So, uh, thanks for, uh…he-helping me out."

Xanna was amazed that she had actually been thanked. It'd been almost a forever since something like that had happened- -though, unbeknownst to her, he had also thanked her to try and make a distraction because he didn't want her to see all of his blushes from how beautiful he thought she was. "If you hadn't come along, I woulda been raptor chow." he said, letting out a sheepish chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, also now turning back to look at her, seeing her put her hair back up. Seeing that, he quickly looked away again, _Dammit_, he thought irritably, seeming to have no control of his bashfulness around this girl. "No problem." he heard her reply with a smile, her hair back in place.

Xanna tilted her head slightly when the orc decided to turn completely around. She quickly shrugged it off and took advantage of the moment to inwardly thank her wonderfully genius and annoyingly evil "voice of reason".

_Thanks for your help, Ix. If you hadn't known that the orc would follow, then-_, she was saying to her voice, smiling widely and almost blushing. **I didn't**, Ixxy said nonchalantly, interrupting her. The young girl's smile quickly faded, being replaced by a slightly confused look- -complete with a quirked brow. _You didn't what?_

**I didn't know the orc would follow you. I just got lucky when I told you to stop running and turn around.**

_Wait…then…what was your plan for me if he hadn't followed? ?_

**Didn't have one. I was just making it up as I went along.**

_So, ya just… YA JUST WINGED IT? !_

**Shut up and talk to the orc! He's starting to stare…again… It's creepin' me out**, Ixxy said, shuddering at the orc's stares, **Eghn…**

_Fine, but we are __not__ done talking!_, the girl shouted back, her hands in little fists at her sides, her nose scrunched up as she made her irritated pout to her voice. **Ohhh yes we are**, she muttered under her breath. _What was that!_

**Nothing! Fine! Just shut up and talk to him!**, the voice said, shooing her off.

Xanna mumbled a few things about Ixxy as she went back to reality, stopping when she looked back to the orc, seeing that he was now facing her again, staring quite profusely. She ignored it, trying to think of something say, only to come up empty minded. So, as always, she said the first thing that did manage to be a thought, "Um… Your eyes are cool." she blurted out, receiving a quirked eyebrow from the orc, "Oh, wait, I mean…uh…" she stammered. **Idiot**, was all Ixxy had to say about it.

"I'm, you. Xanna?" she blurted out again, her tongue twisting around her words.

**Id. I. Ot.**

"No! I mean, _I'm_, Xanna. You?" the flustered girl was finally able to put together, smiling sheepishly as she stuck out her right hand for a handshake. **Maybe I should do the talking from now on**, Ixxy said in the background of Xanna's mind.

Said stammering idiot ignored her, still too busy failing at her first impression; again. "I'm, Akazil." she heard the young boy chuckle, apparently finding this amusing.

* * *

Akazil could only smile at the girl, all flustered and…well, pretty damn adorable. "Nice name." she said, still sounding sheepish but trying to slide it off as coolly as she could. "I could say the same for you." he replied, winking at her, laughing as her eyes slightly widened and her face slowly turned a bright shade of red, _Wow, can't believe that worked…_

**I knew it! Rapist! RAPIST!**, Ixxy accused for the winking, pointing a finger at the "sexual offender". _Shut the hell up, damn you!_, Xanna yelled, strangling her voice.

She then sighed and let go of her voice when she heard Akazil laughing at, she assumed, her, _I have failed at my first impression yet again_, she thought, hanging her head down.

**No kiddin'.**

_Grr, why I oughta-!_, she growled to her voice, about to strangle her again when pulled back to reality by the orc; whom was still lightly chuckling at her, which only made her even more flustered and want to keep strangling her voice.

"Sorry. I was just messin' with ya." Akazil chuckled to the flustered girl, _Well…sorta_, he finished in his mind.

**Raaapiiist**, Ixxy told Xanna again before she had a chance to speak to the orc, not liking him one bit…along with everyone else in all of Azeroth and Outlands. _If you don't shut the hell up right now, I swear, I will mentally beat you with a bat!_, the girl yelled to her voice. Ixxy rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, **I'd liked to see you try**, she said, staring down her body hostess.

And so Xanna did as she said she would. She beat Ixxy with a bat, completely forgetting and ignoring reality…and Akazil.

Said orc had gone back to staring at her whilst she was inwardly having a moment- -and in curiosity instead of love dazed this time! _Why is she being so quiet?_, he thought, raising his eyebrow a bit at the girl, _And why does it look like she's concentrating on something?_, he went on, slowly starting to go back to his love daze, _She looks so cute staring off into space like that_, he thought, quickly catching himself as he began to grin.

He didn't want to, but he shook all of his fluffy mushy love dazed thoughts of the girl away, going back to wondering why she was being so quiet, _Maybe I should ask her if she's alright?_, he pondered to himself. Before doing so, he made sure to try and think if there was anything else he could do. When coming up with nothing, he slowly mustered up the courage to poke the quiet elf girl, "Are you okay?"

_Crap, forgot about him_, Xanna thought when poked. She inwardly sighed, lowering her bat. **Ow**, a twitching Ixxy groaned, sprawled out on the floor of the girl's mind.

_I'll be back for you later_, Xanna told her, tossing her bat aside as she narrowed her eyes a bit at the twitching voice. With that said, she inwardly took a deep breath to prepare herself to speak with Akazil again; and just when he had poked her a second time.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, growing concerned for the girl. "Heh. Sorry." Xanna replied to him, smiling a bit sheepishly again, "I was just thinking of something." she said reassuringly, _Like beating my stupid annoying voice with a bat!_, she added in her mind, turning to check on said voice. …She was unconscious.

_Maybe I was a little too hard on that last hit… Oh well._

After that being said, Xanna then began to poke her unconscious voice with a stick, forgetting Akazil again; whom went back to staring at her. He was thinking about how pretty she was as he stared at her, prettier than all of the other blood elf girls he had seen. She had such beautiful brown hair, such a pretty smile, and gorgeous yellow eyes. She was just absolutely perfect, the kind of girl he'd be proud to take home to meet his parents. He thought this until he noticed…"the flaw".

_Wait a minute_, the young orc boy thought, going back to Xanna's eyes, quirking an eyebrow at them, _Yellow? Why are they yellow?_, he only began his questioning because he remembered how _all_ of the other blood elves he'd seen had some shade of green eyes, "Hey, I just realized somethin'." he said aloud, not being able to help his curiosity.

Xanna quickly turned her head at the boy's voice, inwardly tossing aside her poking stick, "What?" she asked, turning herself to face him completely, tilting her head and smiling cutely at him as she had done a few moments ago.

* * *

"You have yellow eyes. All of the other blood elves I've seen had green eyes. Even the guys. Why?"

At this question, Xanna quickly darted her head away from his direction, fidgeting with her fingers a little bit, nervous and trying to think of how to tell him the answer, "Well…" she tried to start, her eyes still off in another direction, lowering her head into her shoulders. **And there goes your questing buddy**, the now conscious Ixxy threw in, covered in bandages and bruises. The irritated girl then slowly pulled out the bat…

The voice's eyes widened in horror at it, **I'll be good**, she said quickly, taking a couple steps away for safety. _That's what I thought you said_, Xanna said, lowering the bat, still keeping her eyes narrowed on Ixxy. "Well what?" she heard Akazil say, pulling her back to reality- -he didn't mean to be nosey or anything, he was just curious.

"Well…" Xanna said again, exhaling a little bit, rubbing the back of her head as she slowly made eye contact with him again, "I'm…" was all she managed to say before she looked away again, "Half blood elf…half…night elf…"

"Really?" Akazil asked, perking his up a bit in interest. The halfling girl nodded, still not looking to him, trying to hold back a flinch, _And here comes the horrible comment_, she thought, thinking of almost everyone she had met in her life.

"Cool."

Xanna sighed, quickly turning back to him, "I knew you would say something like that, so I'll just-wait…" she said, her eyes slightly widening when she caught what he'd said.

"Did you just say "cool"?" she asked, pointing to him, raising an eyebrow, receiving a nod. Shocked, her jaw dropped a little bit. She quickly shook her head and continued to press on with her questions, "As in you think it's cool and _not_ freaky? And if we wanted to be questing buddies, you wouldn't mind knowing that or try to kill me in the most vicious and brutal way you can think of?"

**Too far, sport. Too far**, she heard Ixxy say in the background, doing her best to ignore it. "Well, it _is_ a little freaky, but in a-" he paused, "Wait, why would I try to kill you?"

"Don't ask…" Xanna muttered, darting her eyes away again. **Please**, Ixxy added, also darting her eyes. "O…kay?" the orc replied, quirking a brow but not questioning, then quickly shaking his head, "Anyways…" he went on, "It _is_ freaky, but in a good way. And I wouldn't mind at all being questing buddies." he finished with a smile. "Really?" the halfling replied almost giddily, beaming at his nod.

**He doesn't mind because he only wants to ra-**, Ixxy was throwing in, getting hit upside the head extremely hard with the bat, **OW! Son of a BITCH!**, she wailed as she fell.

Xanna ignored her cries of pain, wanting to talk with the Akazil some more in peace. Although, she didn't know what to say from being filled with so much joy. She wasn't able to speak at all even. Though, she did cry, not even knowing she was doing so. "Are you okay?" the orc asked with concern, "You're crying. Was it something I said?" he frowned at the girl's nod, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's fine." Xanna squeaked, wiping away her tears, "I'm crying because I'm happy. And I'm happy because you're the first person to be nice to me in a very long time…"

"Really? I figured that other people have said the same thing to you and you were probably getting annoyed with hearing it so much." he said with a smile. At this, Ixxy stared at him like he was insane, **Where the hell has ****he**** been the past fourteen years?**, she questioned, her eyebrow slowly getting higher and higher. Ignoring her, Xanna smiled at him, very happy at his words. He smiled back, making her blush and turn away. **You're such an idiot**, her voice said in her usual nonchalant solemn monotone. _Am not!_, she retorted "wittingly", what was left of her tears sliding down her cheeks. **Are too**, Xanna just huffed at this and ignored her once again, going back to the kind orc.

"Nope. This is the first time in a long time that I've heard somebody say something nice to me." she replied to his comment as she wiped away the rest of her tears. "Not even your parents?" he asked. "Nope. Not even them." Xanna said plainly, standing up and dusting off her backside. "Oh, I'm sorry…" Akazil quickly tried to apologize, now feeling like a jackass. "It's fine." she said, helping him to his feet- -annoyed that he was at least a foot taller her. "Would you like to quest with me?" he suddenly asked. "…Yes." she answered with a nod and a smile. **He's only gonna-!**, Ixxy protested, being hit very hard again with the bat.


	2. Meeting the Parents

Early the next morning, Xanna awoke at the Crossroads' inn. It reeked of tauren anus for some odd reason she could not figure out- -yes, this, of course, infuriated Ixxy. **First you bump into a stupid orc being chased by raptors from a shortcut to here, now you can't figure out why it smells like ass! I'd kill you if that didn't risk killing me as well**, she said about the subject.

Still, Xanna ignored it, slept, and now she woke, in a quite a bit of pain, _First time I get to sleep in a real bed in about a month and I had to sleep in it with my stupid armor on…_

She sat up, stretched her arms and let out a big yawn, scrunching up her face at her bedsores, _Stupid place didn't have any changing rooms_, she thought, oblivious to all the other travelers going into a room in the back with their armor on and coming out in nice and comfortable pajamas of sorts, _They seriously should look into it_, she went on, smiling as she popped one of her shoulders, _Much better._

**At least you got some sleep. I couldn't because of your loud ass snoring!**, Ixxy griped to her body hostess, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Xanna rolled her eyes at her, continuing to stretch and pop her body parts. **Now that you're awake, maybe I can get some sleep**, and after saying that, the "Voice of Reason" passed out instantly.

_Finally. Maybe now I can get some peace_, Xanna thought, her eyes slowly falling upon her pillow after she was done stretching, _Ooor maybe s'more sleep_, she laid her head back down on the pillow, snuggling into it as she closed her eyes. "Hey, don't go back to sleep." she heard a familiar voice say, causing her to sigh.

She peeked open an eye, seeing her orc friend eagerly awaiting for her at the bedside. "I've been waiting, like, three hours for you to get up." he said to her, still staying put at her side; almost like a puppy. "If you waited three hours, then I'm sure you can wait another three days." the girl replied back, closing her opened eye.

The orc's jaw slightly dropped at this, letting out a small form offended scoffing gasp of a sort, "Three day-… Oh, c'mon, Xanna! Wake up." he said to her like a child would sound when wanting a toy they were not allowed to have. She sighed, "Time?"

"Around eight in the morning." the orc answered, slightly disgusting Xanna with being a _morning_ person- -such things like that are just insane!

Nevertheless, the girl held back her disgust and remained polite to the boy, "Okay, I'll wake up." she said, able to feel Akazil's beam at her, "Yay!"

"In four hours." she interrupted his cheers, feeling his smile immediately disappear and turn into an irritated purse of the lips. "Dammit…" he muttered, staring blankly.

"At least I didn't say days." Xanna giggled, smiling as she nuzzled back into her pillow some more, her ear slightly twitching at the sound of Akazil's eye twitch in irritation. "Fine." the young orc warrior boy sighed to her, closing his eyes and lowering his head, "I'll wait for you to wake up." upon saying this, he suddenly grew a smirk.

The girl smiled, happy that she was going to get a little while longer more of rest and relaxation; even though she would just wake up in pain from her armor. However, her smile did not stay long, for she had suddenly met the floor…with her face…very hard.

"OW!" she wailed, getting on her knees and rubbing her face, "WHAT THE HELL? !"

**What the hell is going on? !**

"Well…" the green skinned teen began, stepping over the girl to occupy _her_ bed, "You said you wanted to sleep. But you never said that you wanted to sleep on a bed."

_Akazil is apparently forcing me to stay away_, Xanna replied to her voice with a growl.

The rogue girl leapt back onto her feet, her hands balled up at her sides as she glared and growled to her orc friend, "Get the hell outa my bed!" she yelled to him, stomping her foot. **I'll kill that bastard for waking me up!**, Ixxy growled along with her, her teeth suddenly as sharp as that of a carnivore's. _Wow, you didn't call him a rapist that time_, her hostess couldn't help point out, suddenly inwardly grinning at her, _You're starting to like him! Aww, how sweeeet._

This only angered Ixxy, so much, fire surrounded her and took place as her hair and eyes.

* * *

After sneaking away from the enraged voice in her head, Xanna addressed her attention back to the orc before he began to poke her for staring off into space again, "Get outa my bed." she said, staring blankly at him, also hoping that Ixxy's fit wouldn't set her mind on fire and make smoke blow out of her ears. "I will if you stay awake." he said, remaining seated in her bed. "My face met the floor two seconds ago… I think I'm awake."

"Good." the boy smiled up at her irritation, "Now we can start questing." he pursed his lips as Xanna groaned at his plans for the day, "Hey, questing is fun."

"When you're awake, it is."

"You _are_ awake."

The girl shot him a look of irritation at what he said. "What?" was all he had to say in return. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Can we just get some breakfast?" she asked, looking very tired. "But…we need to quest…" the orc answered in a humorously pitiful tone, his stomach growling a moment later. "Looks like you're outvoted." Xanna smiled.

"Stupid stomach." Akazil muttered. "Crap." he then heard Xanna suddenly say as she rummaged through her bags. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any food left _and_ I'm broke." she answered, sighing as she put her bags aside, "Well, that teaches me to buy random shiny things for no reason…" she muttered, completely oblivious to the orc raising an eyebrow at her. **I told you not to buy those shiny things! But nooo, you just HAD to have that shiny bird statue that does ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**, Ixxy nagged to her.

_But it was shiny_, Xanna said, thinking of the bird statue she had bought. **It was a useless bird statue!**, her voice continued, _choosing_ to ignore said bird statue flying away in the background "discreetly". _It was still shiny_, the rogue girl replied, folding her arms to her voice as a "that's that". Ixxy only lowered her head, shook it and sighed, **Shut up. The bastard looks like he's about to speak.**

_Aww, you __do__ like him_, Xanna teased. And ever so slowly, the fire began to come back. _I'll just…leave you alone…now_, she said, leaving as quickly as she could.

"We can go to Orgrimmar." Xanna heard Akazil say as she went back to reality, "I live there, so we can go there and I can make us something. …Or we can just quest. I vote questing." he said, both of their tummies yelling in anger, demanding food. "Three to one. You're outvoted." the girl giggled. "Dammit…" the boy muttered, a slight blush on his face. He then sighed and finally got off of the girl's bed and back onto his feet, "Follow me."

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Xanna said, saluting the boy. "You're a dork." he laughed.

"Thank you." she said, grinning like an idiot. "C'mon, let's go." he chuckled again, heading out of the inn. "Have a nice day. Come back soon." the innkeeper faked a smile as the two left, immediately going to the bed Xanna had taken to burn the sheets clean. **Harsh**, was all Ixxy had to say about it as she watched him.

Xanna paid her no mind and followed her orc friend to the Crossroads' flight path, suddenly remembering something, "Wait, how am I gonna pay for this flight? I'm broke…"

"Don't worry about that." Akazil said, reaching into his bag, pulling out a little handful of something and giving it to the girl. She simply stared at it, "If you have money…then why don't we just buy something here?"

"Because the food here is horrible."

"It's not _that_ bad…" Xanna muttered, remembering of the last time she had eaten anything from the Crossroads- -she'd thrown up sixteen times within five minutes.

Ixxy had told her that they'd served her rotten food, and on purpose, but she refused to believe her, thinking that no one was _that_ cruel. Still, after that, she refused to eat from the Crossroads ever again. "_Now_ I remember why I haven't eaten since yesterday morning…" she said quietly to herself.

"You haven't eaten _yesterday_ _morning_? ? ?" Akazil questioned with great concern, "We better get you food before your stomach starts eating itself!" he exclaimed at her nod, hearing a loud rumbling coming from her belly. "Too late." she giggled.

* * *

After purchasing flights and arriving to Orgrimmar, Xanna was escorted by her new friend to a hut looking building his family called home. "This is my house." she heard him say as her head began to hurt the more her stomach yelled at her. "C-…cool." was all she managed to say before she passed out from hunger.

A little while later when the girl had woke, she once again woke up with an orc in her face; however, it was not Akazil this time. **Holy shit! What the hell is that? !**, Ixxy exclaimed as Xanna made a little squeak and fell off the couch she'd apparently been on.

"Ow…" she muffled a greeting to the floor with her face. The orc that had been the cause of the problem only slapped his knee and pointed as he laughed at her. Xanna began to change a few shades of red as she got back to her feet, standing at attention as she tried to hide how flustered she was.

"Daaad, do you always have to terrify people when they wake up!" came the sound of Akazil's voice from just a little bit away from the two, sounding just as flustered and a bit irritated. **"Dad"? That thing is a person? !**, was the first thing Ixxy had to say.

_Of course he is! Not everything that looks like a monster is an "it" or a "thing", ya know_, Xanna replied to her voice, rather sensitive to those words after being addressed as such for so long. Now having been made felt like an ass, Ixxy remained silent and let her body hostess have her piece with her new orc friend and his father.

Upon looking closer, Akazil seemed to look exactly like his father, only with lighter skin and possibly different hair color. He wore a helmet, so Xanna wasn't sure what was under there. Though the father had raven black hair, she imagined Akazil as a blonde…

At this little random thought bubble, Ixxy pulled out a quill and a piece of paper, writing something down quickly. Noticing, Xanna peeked over her shoulder to read the paper, seeing her name, "Akazil" and "Akazil's Dad" on it, _Why are you-?_, she questioned, looking to the top of the paper, reading "People to Kill", _Oh, cut it out!_, she said, snatching the paper and ripping it up.

Ixxy sighed and pouted, **Geez, gotta ruin all my fun**, she said, ignoring Xanna staring blankly at her.

"So, you just gonna stand there all day and not say anythin'?" the two heard the older orc man say, staring at the blank faced Xanna plainly. The girl began to change colors again and began to stammer, "U-um… N-no, sir." she said, shaking her head profusely, then straightened up as much as she could and gave the man a salute, _Why the hell did I just do that?…_

**I was about to ask the same thing, but then I remembered that you're an idiot**, Ixxy said to embarrass Xanna even more so. _Do I have to sick raptors on you again?_

The voice's eyes widened at remembrance of the raptors, **No**, she squeaked out, shrinking and retreating into a dark part of Xanna's mind to be safe. The girl was satisfied with the quietness in her mind, well aware that it probably wouldn't last long, but still satisfied. "You got a keeper here, son." she suddenly heard Akazil's father say as he chuckled and lightly nudged her with his elbow. _A keeper?_, she pondered what he meant. **I think he means…**

"So, how long have you and my son been dating? Do you plan to be married?"

_Dating? !_, Xanna thought, turning several shades of red and pink again at the accusation. "If you _do_- -which I'm sure you will because you look like that lovely type of girl and I have raised my son in that way otherwise I would break his legs- -then you better have a lot of a lot of kids." the orc man continued, beaming at the two blushing teens- -of course, Ixxy only rolled around on the floor of Xanna's mind in a laughing fit.

"DAD!" Akazil exclaimed, steamed fuming out of his helmet from how embarrassed his father had made him. "What? I want a lot of grandkids."

"We're not dating! We're just friends!" the young orc boy exclaimed to his father, about the shade of Xanna's regular pink skin beneath his helmet. "Ah, I get it. "Just friends"." the elder orc replied, making air quotations and winking at his son, "I'll just leave you two "just friends" alone now." he made the air quotes again, laughing as he left the room.

Akazil groaned, throwing his helmed face in his hands, sighing then making his way for his not-girlfriend, "I'm sorry about my dad…" he muttered to her, not looking her in those beautiful dark yellow eyes of hers. "I-it's fine…" she squeaked, blushing more.

* * *

"Akazil? Is that you I hear?" came a feminine voice from another room. "Oh no…" the boy replied to the sound of it, his eyes widening a bit in horror. "Who's that?" Xanna asked him, her ears twitching a bit at the sounds from the other room. "My mom…" he replied stiffly, already beginning to change colors once again.

As if on cue, an elder orc woman entered into the room. She was rather pretty; for an orc anyway. Dark reddish spiked up hair, light green skin like her son, a cute nose ring, and such pretty blue eyes, "It is!" she exclaimed at the sight of seeing her baby.

The happy mother then ran over to her child and nearly smothered him to death in a hug, "My baby is home!" she cheered with such glee, hugging him tighter and tighter into her bosom. "Mom, I can't breathe!" the poor boy exclaimed, his eyes slowly coming out of his helmet like a humorous cartoon. She immediately let go of him and placed her hands on her hips, giving him such a stern mother hen look, "It's probably because of that armor. What have I told you about wearing it in the house? Go upstairs and change into some more comfortable clothes." she nagged to him. "But I'm perfectly fine in my armor." Akazil protested. "Upstairs now, young man." she addressed to the stairs.

"Yes, ma'am…" Akazil sighed, slowly heading for the stairs to go change out of his armor. …And then the woman's eyes fell upon Xanna, "You should change too. I think I have some spare clothes you can barrow." she said, heading for the stairs as well.

_I guess he was hoping his parents would be out while we came here to have some breakfast_, she thought as she followed the woman. **They didn't even have to speak for me to hate them. Speaking just proved that I should hate them more**, Ixxy threw in as they passed a few doors before stopping and entering one of the rooms.

Xanna stood at the at the doorway while Akazil's mother went to a dresser, opened one of the drawers and pull out some clothes. "Here you go. Now I'll leave you so you can change." she said to the girl, quickly leaving after. The young halfling girl just stood there for a moment, _Akazil's parents are…_

**Creeps?**

_A little weird._

**I still say creeps**, Ixxy said in her usual tone, arms folded over her chest, **Hey, do you think they know about him being a rapist?**

Xanna rolled her eyes at her voice, _Shut up_, she said to her, shutting the door to get changed. Ixxy quickly smacked a hand over her eyes to not see, **Fine**, she grumbled irritably. Xanna then stopped paying her any mind and continued to change. Once done, she placed her dirty clothes in one of her bags and headed back downstairs, keeping her ears perked up to find the kitchen. Once found, she saw something she didn't expect…

Within the whole twenty-four hour or so timeline that she knew the young orc boy, she'd never gotten a good look at the main features of him; his facial and head features. The whole time they had quested the day before, he never took off his helm once. He even slept with it on at the Crossroads' inn. By that point, Ixxy figured he was hiding something, and Xanna just ignored it and said that he had to sleep with it on because there was no changing rooms. Well…none that the bastard innkeeper would tell her about anyway. "Aren't you two more comfortable now that you're out of all that armor?" the orc woman asked as she set up the table for the breakfast she had made.

Her son answered the question with an irritated look- -thankfully for him, it went unseen by his mother. Ixxy only smirked at his palpable irritation, **Hmm, I wonder why he has that look on his face? Could it be because he's, ohhh, I dunno…bald!**

_Shut the hell up! H-he probably shaved it!_, Xanna blushed as she defended her friend. **Uh-huh… That's why it's so shiny and has no hair. Now even a little bit of stubble.**

_Well…um…uh…_ _Okay, he's bald._

"Come and sit down, dear. Eat some breakfast." Xanna heard the orc woman calling for her. Now being back in reality, she left the doorway and headed for a space next to Akazil at the table, staring at the- -literal- -mountain of food his mother had made for them, _I know we came here for food, but it's not like there's a whole army coming…is there?_, she thought still staring at the meal, "Um…I don't think that this much food is necessary, Misses…" she began to verbalize her thoughts, wishing she hadn't spoke as she then watched the two male orcs piling food onto their plates. "Call me, Yatana" she smiled to the girl, also beginning to pile on some of the pancakes, eggs, and bacon onto her plate.

* * *

Xanna looked back to the shrinking mountain, "Um…thanks for making us breakfast."

"Oh, no problem, hon." the woman giggled and began to stuff her face in a less vulgar manner than that of the two males at the table.

"Yes." Akazil's father said with a mouth full of bacon. He then swallowed it and continued speaking, "Any girlfriend of my son is always welcomed to the Ayana household." he said with a big grin. Hearing this caused poor Akazil to choke on his food.

Xanna smiled politely, ignoring the girlfriend comment, and nodded, "Thank you, Mister…Ayana." she said, sticking out her tongue after having to deal with saying the name. She was never very good at pronouncing names that weren't that of a blood elf or night elf, not due to her heritage but because she plainly had a hard time with it.

She put her tongue back in her mouth where it belonged, then placed a small portion onto her plate and began to join the others in eating, "Wow, this is good!" she exclaimed, putting more of the yummy food onto her plate.

"Thank you." Yatana giggled…then burped…and giggled again as she blushed, "Pardon me."

Her husband next to her then burped loud enough to lightly shake the whole room, completely nonchalantly, "Yes, my wife is a fabulous cook! She should be a chef!"

After giving his wife a compliment, he leaned over to her and began to cover her with kisses, "Makthra, the children!" she giggled at him.

Akazil quietly groaned and laid his head down on the table, covering it with his arms in embarrassment and a bit of shame. Xanna tried not to watch herself, trying to be polite, but she really didn't mind it at all.

When Makthra was done being sweet with his wife, he looked to Xanna, a more serious look on his face now, "So…Xanna, didn't you say, Ak? Hmm… You never did answer my question." At this, his son quirked a brow, hoping it wasn't what he was thinking. "What question, Makthra?" Yatana asked as she ate another pancake.

"I asked how long she has been dating our son."

"Dad! ! !" Akazil yelled to his father, his face a bright red like it was earlier- -as did Xanna's as she punched Ixxy from bursting out into laughter again. "Oh, Makthra, don't harass the children. Must you ask every girl that Akazil brings home that question?" Yatana said, trying to get her husband to stop bothering the two teens.

**Every girl? I knew it! He ****is**** a rapist!**, Ixxy exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger.

Xanna growled and hit her very hard with another bat, **Son of a BITCH!**

_Like music to my pointy ears._

"That woman was my TRAINER, Dad! I keep telling you that! And because of how you acted when she came over that ONE time, she makes me work harder than all the other students!" he yelled more to him. "Maybe you should've popped the question sooner." was all his father said in reply.

Akazil only stared blankly at him, "Let's just finish our breakfast and not talk about me marrying some that I'm not dating, and whom I also met only YESTERDAY…" he said quite irritably. "Yes, Makthra. Stop harassing them and eat your food." Yatana said, trying to help out more. "I just want to make sure that we have lots of grandchildren, Yatana. Don't you want lots of grandkids?"

"I'm too young to be a grandmother!" said the forty-something looking orc woman, "And he's still just a baby himself!"

**Wow, I almost feel bad for him, even though he's a rapist. I mean, his parents are arguing over him dating and getting married and having kids when he's still a young kid himself…but still old enough to rape.**

_Poor Akazil…_

**I think we should run and get as far away as we can from this place while we still have the chance.**

* * *

Yatana had finally gotten Makthra to stop talking about their son marrying Xanna and having children, giving everyone some peace from the silence as they finished up their breakfast. Sadly, the silence didn't last long- -the cause need not be specified.

"So, Xanna…I cannot help but stare at your eyes. Are you wearing contacts?"

**Run, bitch! Ruuun! ! !**, Ixxy exclaimed, not helping with Xanna's immediate panic attack caused by the question, _I knew I should've worn my sunglasses…_

"Well?" Makthra said a bit more sternly, beginning to tap his foot as he grew impatient.

Xanna sighed, pushing her plate away, figuring that she might as well tell the truth and get the whole kicking out thing over with, "I'm half blood elf, half night elf."

"WHAT? !" the elder orc man exclaimed, standing up and slamming his hands down on the kitchen table in outrage, "No son of mine is going to marry an Alliance! Your relationship together is over! I forbid him to ever see you again!"

"Thank you for the meal. I will be going now. Goodbye." Xanna said politely, reaching for her bags, "I'll mail the clothes back to you, if you still want them."

"What? No, don't go!" Akazil said, attempting to get out of his chair, remaining seated after looking to his father, "Xanna!"

"Makthra, calm down. You have no right to judge her. She has no control over her heritage." Yatana said sternly to her husband, causing him to back down and be quiet.

The kind orc woman then turned to Xanna with a smile and addressed for her to take back her seat, "That is very interesting that you're half Horde, Half Alliance. Who was the night elf out of your parents?" she asked as the girl sat back down.

Xanna was in shock. First Akazil accepted her- -but he was probably clueless about the two sides hating each other- -and now this woman, old enough to maybe have fought in a war or two against the Alliance and accepting her with such a warm smile. Trying to fight back her emotions to cry, she gave an answer, "I was told that it was my dad."

"Told? What do you mean? You never saw your own parents, honey?" the woman asked, not meaning to be nosey, but just curious, not seeing her son wave his arms as a sign to not go near the subject.

Also not seeing it- -from having her head now facing her lap- -Xanna shook her head in reply to the woman, "I'm an orphan." she said quietly, twiddling her thumbs. Akazil's parents' eyes widened. Especially Makthra's, now feeling guilty for the outburst. After what happened so many years ago, he began to hate the Alliance, but not orphans.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Yatana wailed, grabbing Xanna and smothering her in her bosom with a motherly hug, "Growing up without any motherly affection!"

"It's…fine… I can't breathe!" Xanna choked out as her head grew bigger and changed colors from lack of air. The overly affectionate mother then released the poor child, "Would you like to stay with us?" she threw out right after. "What? ?" the others said simultaneously. "What? I think it would be a great idea! She can have a family to stay with and Akazil will be able to hang out with his girlfriend everyday."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Akazil exclaimed yet again with his flustered face and steam of irritation lightly fuming off his head. "You're right, honey! That's a brilliant idea!" Makthra agreed, now having a changed view on the halfling girl due to her being an orphan, "This is why I married you." he said, holding her close and kissing on his wife, "Because of that smart mind of yours."

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Akazil muttered at the sight of his parents being mushy with each other. **Me too…wait**, Ixxy said, running off in Xanna's mind to vomit.

_I think it's cute_, Xanna disagreed with the other two, hearing more vomiting from Ixxy in the back of her mind, _You just have no taste in romance._

**I could say the same to you…ughn, I think I just threw up a lung…or my stomach**, Ixxy groaned and passed out once done with her exaggerated vomiting. _Ah, peace and quiet_, Xanna thought happily, inwardly smiling at it, _Hm, maybe I should try to look up a brain surgeon while she's unconscious_, she thought…then pulled out a stick and began to poke at her before going back to reality.

* * *

"Mom, where is she gonna stay?" Akazil said to his mother, not wanting Xanna to live with him in a place where his family would be too. "The guest room of course." his mother replied to him with a smile as she gently hung off his father. _Damn, forgot about that room…_

_I don't know why, but I feel like a rag doll_, Xanna thought as she watched the others chat over where she would stay when she still hadn't even agreed upon living with them- -though, that was a yes, but still, the point remained.

**Probably because they keep talking about you getting married with their bastard rapist of a son and living with them. …Or you're just weird**, Ixxy pitched in, shrugging sarcastically at the last bit. _You never stay unconscious for long, do you?…_

**Unfortunately, no. I would think that you'd have learned that by now since I've been in your mind your whole life, but then I remind myself that you're an idiot.**

_And __I__ remind __my__self of the raptors and bats_, Xanna said irritably at her voice.

Ixxy rolled her eyes at the attempted threat, **That doesn't bother me anymore.**

_I figured as much… But this will!_

**Wha-**, the poor voice was interrupted with images of the orc's parents playing tonsil hockey, **Oh god! Make it stop! For the love of god, make it stop!**, she shrieked, running away to vomit again. Xanna snickered quietly at the sounds, her ears twitching in satisfaction, _Heh heh heh…_

Once done with torturing her voice, Xanna finished her breakfast with her orc friend, then they both headed for the upstairs to change back into their armor. "Oh, can't you stay for just one night, Akky?" the boy's mother asked, causing the boy to halt in his walking, lower his head, blush and give a low growl.

**Akky? Man, these guys must hate him or somethin'**, Ixxy chuckled, immediately stopping her copious vomiting to laugh at the young boy. _Don't make me get those images again!_, Xanna threatened, a light blush on her face as she glared at her voice.

**Bring it, I'm ready**, she replied as she blindfolded herself, smirking as her ears twitched hearing her host growl at her. _Hmm_, the girl pondered…then set the blindfold on fire. **Holy shit!**, her voice screamed and ran around humorously. All Xanna could do was laugh at her, _Sweet music._

"Mom, do you have to call me that in front of my friend?" Xanna heard her orc say to his mother, the blush on his face a bit bigger. She just smiled, waved a passive hand and tisked at him, "Oh, I'm sure she calls you that all the time. Since you two are-"

"NOT dating!" Akazil turned around to "finish" his mother's sentence, his face now a completely bright shade of red. "Yes, of course you aren't. Now why don't you two just stay the night?" Makthra said, pretty much continuing to ignore his child. "We need to get back to the Barrens and start questing again." the younger orc male said to him.

"I'm sure you can take a day or two off from questing."

"But-"

"No buts. Your mother and I insist that you two stay for the next couple days."

Akazil hung his head low and sighed, the area around his head turning a shade of blue- -from what Xanna could see. There was simply no winning an argument with either one of his parents. He wished that he could leave, not to quest, but to be alone with Xanna and get to know her better. Though he'd only just met the girl, he really did wish that she was his girlfriend. But those were thoughts to be put aside for later. At this current moment, he was going to focus on getting his family to not embarrass him in front of her.

Xanna on the other hand didn't seem to mind staying all that much- -if at all. Sure, the idea of staying in a house of someone she had just met yesterday was a little odd and probably not very safe…but staying meant sleeping in a bed, a real bed. And she wouldn't have to sleep in it with her armor on. Just the thought of it seemed like heaven, _Comfy pillows, warm blankets, no armor, it sounds so perfect._

Then Ixxy strolled by, glaring to her with a black mark across her eyes, **I hate you**, she said, narrowing her eyes a bit more at her, _I know. That's why you're still in my mind._

* * *

While discussing sleeping arrangements- -meaning Akazil's parents telling the two teens what to do- -everyone heard the door open and shut, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Who's that?" Xanna asked Akazil, quirking a brow as her ear twitched to the new person in the house. "My-" he began to answer when the other person entered the room. He was a young male orc, like Akazil, only with darker green skin, hair- -black and spiked up- -and blue eyes like Yatana's. "Hey, what's everyone doin' in-" he was saying when his eyes fell upon the pretty girl in the room- -no, not his mother. "Is today my birthday?"

Makthra and Yatana just laughed, Akazil groaned, and Xanna put on a polite tad nervous smile. **It's a family of rapists**, Ixxy uttered out in slight annoyance, **If you get involved in a family orgy, then PUH-LEASE count me out!**

_I'm surprised that I haven't killed you yet…_

**Pfft. You couldn't nor wouldn't ever kill me. And even if you did, you would have no one to talk to when you get lonely.**

_Even you don't talk to me when I'm lonely! …And when you do, you're annoying and snarky!_

Ixxy shrugged, **Usually can never think of anything to talk about, considering I can't really go out and have my own life… Also, I don't like you.**

_I currently can't think of anything to kill you with, so you can continue on not having a life. But don't worry! I will…eventually._

Ixxy rolled her eyes, **By the time you do that, we'll ****both**** be dead**, she said, seeing Xanna's blank and a tad offended star, **You know it's true.**

_Ignoring you now._

**Screw you too, bitch.**

_I seriously need a new brain_, Xanna sighed irritably as she went back to reality.

"No, it's not your birthday, Makaza." Makthra told his other son, "This-"

"Aww, can't it be an early birthday gift!" the younger orc child whined. _It?_, Xanna thought, pouting her lips a bit, offended. Unintentional it may have been, "it" was one of the few words that offended Xanna when described by others.

"Xanna is not an it, you little twerp!" Akazil growled at his younger brother for disrespecting yet another girl, hitting him hard on the head for it. **Oh god, he likes you!**

_Does not! Well, I mean he does, but not like that! Grr, just whatever_, Xanna growled to her voice, trying to ignore her and stay in reality. "He is right, hon. Xanna is not an it." Yatana said, lightly swatting her eldest for leaving yet another bump on her youngest. "But she _is_ his girlfriend!" her husband added delightedly. "Is not!"

"If she's not, then…" the younger orc smirked and stepped closer to the girl, "So, Xanna, ay?" he asked, receiving a nod and completely ignoring his brother shooting daggers at the back of his head, "Cool. I can dig it." he said, trying to be smooth and sly.

Then his eyes fell upon hers, seeing that they were yellow when they should be the common blood elf green, "What's up with your eyes? You get transplants or somethin'?"

"No, honey. She's half night elf." his mother corrected him with a polite smile. "Night elf? ?" he questioned, all his flirtations leaving, an aggressive look now upon his face. He then pulled out a dagger and yelled to the innocent girl, "Alliance assassin!" he cried, tackling her to the ground. Everyone gasped and screamed for Xanna, Makthra and Akazil having to pull the young orc off of the poor girl. "The hell is wrong with you!"

"Boys, calm down. This was just a misunderstanding is all." Yatana said to calm her children, petting them both, "Makaza, she is a halfling with no home. And she's Akky's girlfriend-"

"WE ARE NOT DATING! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!" Akazil growled, his face changing to all sorts of shades of red. "So we have insisted that she stay here" Makthra finished for his wife, ignoring their eldest once again. "Yeah, plus we also need to talk about the wedding." Ixxy had Xanna tease the poor orc, causing him to faint.


	3. Questing

**_Hey guys. Happy new year. Here's chapter three of Xanna. Pretty funny. Hope you like it.

* * *

_**It was around noon today. Xanna was still asleep in the guest bed. Yatana came into the room to wake her up. _"Wake up, Xanna."_ Xanna tried to shoo her away then rolled over. But that didn't make Yatana give up. She shook Xanna a little bit. When that didn't work, she just pulled off her covers. _"Ah! Cold!"_ Xanna sat up and held herself for warmth, even though she had long pajamas that covered her whole body. _"Thank goodness."_

_"Thank goodness what?"_

_"You've been asleep for a while."_

_"What time is it?"_

_"Noon."_

_"I only went to sleep at eight in the morning."_

_"You've been asleep since eight in the morning YESTERDAY."_

_"I've been asleep for twenty-eight hours?"_

_"Yeah, I was starting to worry that you were in a coma."_

_"That's weird."_

_"Me worrying about you is weird?"_

_"No. What's weird is usually I sleep longer."_ Yatana's eyes widened. _"Longer???"_

_"Yep."_ Xanna yawned. Yatana shook her head. _"Nevermind. Just get up, shower's across the hall if you want to use it. I washed the clothes you were wearing yesterday just in case you did. There right here on the dresser."_

**'I think she's trying to give you a hint.'** Xanna stretched. And because she stretched, she smelled herself. _'Geez, I smell.'_

**'No duh, Sherlock. It's probably because you've gone a whole week without showering.'** Xanna got out of the bed and stretched a little more. _"I'm gonna go wake up the boys, then I'm going downstairs to make breakfast, okay?"_

_"'Kay. I'm gonna shower. Thank you for the wake up call, Miss Yatana."_

_"No problem, dear."_ She giggled. After that, she left the room to wake up Akazil and Makaza. _'She's nice.'_

**'And you're smelly. Now go take a shower.'**

_'I'm goin'. I'm goin'.'_ Xanna yawned. Xanna grabbed her clothes that were on the dresser and headed for the shower. When she got there, she turned on the water, got undressed and happily hopped in the shower. _"Ah. Nice hot shower."_ She said quietly to herself. **'Which means no more smelly butt! Hooray!'** Xanna rolled her eyes at Ixxy. _'Shut up so I can enjoy this shower in peace.'_

**'Fine. Think I'll take a shower myself.'** Ixxy went somewhere else in Xanna's mind. Xanna heard running water and singing. She quietly laughed at Ixxy's silliness.

* * *

Yatana went to the boys' room. In their room, they had a bunk bed. Akazil slept on the bottom bunk while Makaza slept on the top. _"Wake up boys."_ She heard 'meh's from them. _"Fine, be that way."_ She walked over to the boys and pulled off their covers like she had done to Xanna. Akazil sat up; Makaza fell off of his bunk. He landed with a very loud thud. Yatana looked down at her son. _"Are you okay, Makaza?"_ Another 'meh'. _"Good."_ Makaza sat up. _"Now that you two are awake, I'm going downstairs to make breakfast."_

_"'Kay."_ Both of the boys said, half awake. Yatana turned around to leave the room. _"I'll see you boys downstairs in a bit. Oh, and don't go to the bathroom just yet because Xanna is taking a shower."_

_"'Kay."_ They said again, still half asleep. Yatana went downstairs after saying that. Right after she left, Akazil and Makaza headed for the bathroom. They were half asleep so they didn't really pay attention to what their mother had said. Both of them stood at the bathroom door. They gave each other a 'Me first' look. And, for some reason, a western tune was playing in the background. Then both of them reached for the doorknob.

* * *

'_That was such a nice shower.'_ Xanna thought as she dried herself off. Ixxy nodded in agreement, which was really rare. Xanna looked at the door when she thought she heard something on the other side. She didn't look at it for too long because she figured she was just being paranoid. But, of course, she wasn't. She found that out when Akazil came into the bathroom, followed by Makaza. _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!"_ Xanna squealed and tried to wrap herself in her towel. **'Ever heard of 'Knock first'?!'** The boys were fully awake when they saw Xanna standing there naked. _"Ah! Sorry Xanna!"_ Akazil said and covered his eyes. _"Awesome!"_ Makaza said as he stared at Xanna, drooling as he did. Akazil pulled himself and his brother out of the bathroom. _"Wait, I still wanna- Ow!!! My Fingers!"_ Akazil reopened the door so his brother could retrieve his fingers. When he reopened the door, he and Makaza saw that Xanna had wrapped herself in the towel. She looked very angry.

* * *

Yatana was serving waffles, sausage and egg omelets today. Makthra grabbed a sausage and ate it as he read his newspaper. _"Mmm. You make the finest food there is, Yatana."_ Yatana smiled at her husband and kissed him on the cheek. _"YOU PERVERTS!!!"_ They heard Xanna yell. A moment later, they saw their sons come flying down the stairs. They stared at them as they laid on the ground. _"Akazil? Makaza?"_ They said. The boys groaned. _"What happened?"_ Yatana and Makthra asked. _"Pain. Pain happened. Lots and lots of pain."_ Akazil answered. Makthra and Yatana stared at each other, they gave each other a 'What the hell just happened?' look. Then they looked at their unconscious sons. They both had red marks on their faces. The marks were hand shaped.

* * *

A little while later, Xanna came down for some breakfast. It was actually lunch but it was her breakfast. By this point, Akazil and Makaza were conscious again, but just barely. _"Morning everyone."_

_"Morning."_ Makthra and Yatana said. Akazil and Makaza didn't say anything. They didn't even look at Xanna. They just ate their food. **'Think they learned their lesson?'**

_'Well, you made them go flying down the stairs… I'm sure they learned their lesson to knock.'

* * *

_After eating their breakfast-lunch, Xanna went back upstairs to put on her armor. **'Be careful. The pervs might 'accidentally' walk in on you again.'** Xanna rolled her eyes as she put on her boots. _'I'm sure it won't happen again…maybe…I don't know. My point being, it won't happen again.'_

**'That made perfect sense.'**

_'Thank you.'_ Ixxy smacked her forehead. **'Damn it, I hate you so much.'**

_'I love you too!'_ Xanna told Ixxy and mentally gave her a hug. **'It burns!'** The hug was interrupted by a knock on the door. **'Phew. Saved by a rapist… Wait…'** Xanna ignored Ixxy, put on her gloves and opened the door. It was Akazil. And Makaza. _"Hey guys. What's up?"_

_"Um… We just wanted to say sorry for walking in on you earlier. We were half asleep."_

**'Half asleep but still awake enough to wanna rape.'** Xanna taped Ixxy's mouth shut and continued to talk to the guys. _"It's fine. Sorry for…uh…making you go unconscious."_ Xanna said and rubbed the back of her head. _'Even though it wasn't really my fault.'_ Xanna thought and looked at Ixxy who was trying to get the duct tape off her mouth. _"It's fi-"_ Akazil was saying. _"It's fine, hunny. I forgive you!"_ Makaza said and hugged Xanna. Akazil gave his brother the dagger look again. _"Ma…ka…za…crushing…lungs."_ Makaza loosened up on the hug. _"Sorry. Hey, wanna go questing with me?"_

_"You- I was gonna ask her that!"_

_"Ya snooze, ya lose."_ Akazil's eye was starting to twitch. By this point, Ixxy was able to get the tape off her mouth. **'Being fought over by rapists… Didn't see that coming.'** Xanna gave her a look. **'No, really, I didn't.'**

_"So do you wanna quest with me?"_ Makaza asked again. _"No! Quest with me, Xanna!"_

_"No, me!"_

_"No, me!"_ The boys started to wrestle. **'Just back away slowly…'**

_"How 'bout we quest together?"_ The boys paused in their fight. The way they froze was kind of funny. Makaza was sitting on Akazil's back, about to bite his foot while Akazil banged on the floor. They stood up. _"Quest…together?"_ Akazil asked. Xanna nodded. _"But he's a level five. If he comes with us, he'll be killed… On second thought, that sounds like a good idea."_ Makaza stared blankly at his brother. _"I was thinking more along the lines of us helping Makaza with his quests."_

_"Oh…" - 'Damn.'_

_"Works for me!"_ Makaza said with a grin on his face. _"And you, Akazil?"_

_"I guess…"_ He shrugged. _"Okay. Let me finish putting on my armor and we'll get going."_ Xanna looked at them. Akazil was wearing blue pants and a white shirt. Makaza was wearing black shorts and a short-sleeved blue shirt. _"You two should probably put on some armor too."_ The boys looked at themselves. _"You may have a point there."_ Akazil said. **'Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots.'**

_"I'll see you guys downstairs."_ Xanna said and shut the door to finish putting on her armor. When she shut the door, the boys raced to their room. Makaza was able to get in first. _"Get out of there, you twerp!"_ Akazil said and banged on the door. _"Akazil, what have I told about calling your brother a twerp?"_ Yatana shouted from downstairs. _"Bastard!"_ He corrected. _"That's better."_ Akazil sighed. _'I'm starting to think that I was adopted._'

* * *

After ten minutes of banging on the door, Makaza came out. _"Geez, you aren't dressed yet? Tisk tisk."_ Makaza said and wagged his finger at Akazil. Akazil had an urge to bite off Makaza's finger. He replaced that urge with growling at his brother. That just made him laugh. _"Better start putting on your armor. You can catch up with me and Xanna."_ Akazil ran past his brother and hurried up with putting on his armor. It took him a few times to get it right. He was in such a rush, he put his armor on in the wrong places the first couple of tries. _'Hope they're not gone yet.'_ He thought as he left the room. He walked downstairs and to the living room. He saw Xanna and Makaza sitting on the couch together watching some stupid soup opera on the T.V.

* * *

_"Caron."_ The male blood elf said. _"Yes, Jerreth?"_ The female blood elf said. _"I have to tell you something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I love you."_ The male blood elf got down on one knee. _"Will you marry me?"_

_"I can't."_ Caron turned away from Jerreth. _"Why not?"_

_"Because I'm not who you think I am."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean…"_ Caron turned back to Jerreth. _"I'm your sister!"_ There was dramatic music playing after Caron said that. Then the camera zoomed in on Jerreth's face. _"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"

* * *

_Makaza wrapped his arm around Xanna's shoulder. _'Must…control…rage…'_ Akazil repeated in his head a few times. _"I think I can feel my brain rotting…"_ Xanna said, ignoring Makaza's arm. **'It is. I know because I'M PART OF IT!'**

_"Pretty romantic show, right?"_ Makaza said, leaning a little closer to Xanna's face. _"Kinda makes a person want to-"_

_"Throw up?"_

_"I was going to say k-"_ Xanna's ear twitched. She turned around because she heard Akazil. _"Oh, good. You're ready."_ She stood up. _"Let's get goin'."_ Xanna said and headed for the front door. _"Wait!"_ They heard Yatana yell. She came in the room with some bags. _"I packed you guys some lunch."_

_"Thank you, Yatana"_

_"You're welcome."_ The three of them put the lunches in their bags. Yatana looked at the boys. _"I want you boys to behave while you're out questing. That means no killing Makaza, Akazil. And no annoying Akazil, Makaza."_

_'Damn it.'_ They both thought. Yatana licked her hand and messed with Makaza's hair for a moment. _'It's times like this that I'm glad I'm bald.'_

_"Mom, my hair is fine."_

_"Hang on, let me just-"_ She continued to mess with his hair. _"There."_ Akazil laughed at Makaza because Yatana had rubbed all of his hair down and made him look like a dork. Xanna wanted to laugh but didn't. _"Can we go now?"_ Makaza asked, obviously irritated. _"Yes, you can go."_ All three of them started to walk out the door. _"Have fun questing!"_ Yatana said as she stood at the door waving to her babies and Xanna. Makthra came and stood with her at the door. Yatana sighed. _"My babies are growing up."_

_"Yes, but not fast enough, apparently, or else they would both be married and we would have lots of grandchildren by now."_ Yatana ignored her husband and watched her sons walk away with Xanna.

* * *

Akazil was still laughing at Makaza's hairdo. _"Grr…"_ He looked back to see if his mother was still in sight. When he didn't see her, he messed with his hair and spiked it up just the way he liked it. _"So, what's first?"_ Xanna asked Makaza. _"Follow me."_ Makaza said and grabbed Xanna's hand. They both ran for the entrance of Orgrimmar. Actually, Makaza ran for the entrance, Xanna's feet weren't even touching the ground. _"Hey! Wait up!"_ Akazil ran after his brother and Xanna but lost sight of them. _'Damn him for being such a fast runner.'

* * *

_"_Makaza, where're we going?!"_ Xanna shouted as Makaza dragged her to wherever they were going. _"You'll see."_

**'Good lord! He's taking you to some place where no one can hear you scream and ra-'** Ixxy stopped talking when Xanna fell on the ground. She fell because Makaza had stopped running. _"Ow…" - 'Why must my face always meet the ground?'_ Makaza helped her back up. _"Sorry. You okay?"_ She nodded. But not too much because she now had a headache. _"Good."_ Xanna looked around. Makaza had taken her to some part of Durotar that she hadn't seen before. It kind of looked like a beach. _"Where are we?"_

_"We're at the beach, of course."_

_"Ah. Makes sense since this place looks like a beach."_ Makaza laughed. _"So, you have some sort of quest that says you should be here?"_

_"Um… Yeah. That's it."_

_"What are we suppose to do? Kill crabs or something?"_ Makaza shook his head. _"Well, then what are we suppose to do?"_

**'I think I know what he wants to do.'**

_'Shut up. That's not what he wants to do. He's questing, remember?'_

**'Mmhmm. 'Questing'. Right. You keep thinkin' that sport.'** Xanna sighed mentally. _'You forced me to do this.'_

**'Do what?'** Xanna thought of an unspeakable image. It was so horrible, it made Ixxy scream, run away crying, throw up and pass out. All at the same time. _'Geez, who knew that an image of a cute little bunny would make her scream like that?'_

_"Come sit with me Xanna."_ Makaza said as he sat down on the sand. _"Okay."_ Xanna said and walked over to him. She sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a good thirty seconds. _"So, is this what we're going to be doing for the rest of the day?"_ Xanna asked, not being able to stand the silence anymore. _"No. I have other things in mind."_

**'And I know exactly what they are.'** Xanna showed the bunny again. **'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'** Ixxy screamed and passed out, her foot twitching a bit. _'Hmm… I should do that every time she talks._'

* * *

Akazil was running around everywhere looking for Makaza and Xanna. _'Where did that little twerp take her?'_ He looked up, down, left, right, behind fat guys. He looked everywhere. _'Let's see, let's see, if I were Makaza with a hot chick and I wanted her all to myself and get away from my brother, where would I take her?'_ Akazil thought for a moment. _'Of course!'_ After figuring it out, Akazil started to hunt down his brother.

* * *

Makaza and Xanna were sitting there in silence again. _"Makaza?"_ Xanna said, trying to make conversation. _"Yeah?"_

_"Um… What are you? Class wise, I mean."_

_"Oh, I'm a warlock. Like my mom."_

_"What about your dad?"_

_"Warrior. That's where Akazil got it from."_

_"Cool."_

_"What are you?"_

_"I'm a-"_

_"Wait, wait, wait. Don't tell me. Let me guess."_

_"O…kay."_ Xanna said and raised an eyebrow. Makaza looked at her from head to toe. _"By the looks of the leather armor and daggers, I'd have to say that you're a…paladin!"_

**'How the hell?'**

_"Um…"_ Xanna said, doing her best to ignore Ixxy. _"At first I thought you were a mage, then a hunter, then a priest! But then I came to the conclusion that you're a paladin."_

_"You're right."_

_"I knew it!"_

_"I was just kidding. I'm really a rogue."_

_"Damn it, I was so close."_

**'How is that close?'**

_'No clue…'_ Xanna shook her head to think of something else to talk about. _"Hope you don't mind me asking but, how old are you?"_

_"Fourteen."_

_"That's around, like, sixteen in human years, isn't it?"_

_"Yep."_ Xanna laughed. _"What's so funny?"_

_"You're kinda young is all. I don't know why, but that just seems to be funny to me."_

_"Well, how old are you?"_

_"Fifteen in elf years."_

_"And in human years?"_

_"Somewhere between one hundred twenty and one hundred twenty-eight." _Makaza's eyes widened. Xanna laughed. _"You're old."_

_"Not really. I'm only fifteen in elf years like I said just a second ago."_

_"You're still old."_

_"Don't make me hit you."_

_"Shutting up."_ Xanna turned her head. _"Did you hear that?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"MAKAZA, YOU STUPID LITTLE TWERP!!!"_ They heard in the distance. _"Okay, now I heard it. Time to go."_

_"Why? I thought we were all going to quest together."_

_"We are questing together. Right now, we're doing the 'Get the hell away from my brother before I die' quest."_

_"He's not gonna-"_

_"MAKAZA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD CHILD FROM HELL!!!!!"_

_"Okay, maybe we should go."_

_"I knew you would see it my way."_ Akazil was getting closer. _"YOU STUPID LITTLE TWERP! YOU BASTARD CHILD! I'M GONNA ENJOY KILLING YOU!"_ Makaza and Xanna stood up. Akazil was closer now. _'I'm not sure if I should follow Makaza or stay here. I am very confused.'_

**'Well, it's either get raped and killed by a warlock or get raped and killed by a warrior. Either way you're screwed. Literally.'**

_'You're just a lot of help.'_ Xanna thought sarcastically. **'You're welcome.'** Xanna would've given Ixxy a blank stare but had no time because Akazil was dangerously close now. _"C'mon, let's go."_ Makaza said, starting to worry a little because his doom was getting closer. _"Um…"_

**'Duck!'**

_'Where?'_ Xanna thought and tried to look for the duck. Instead she saw an enraged orc. She ducked as Akazil tackled his brother. _"Ow! Akazil, that hur- OW! THAT HURTS EVEN MORE!"_

_"You stupid little annoying twerp. You ran off with Xanna!"_ Xanna tried not to look as Akazil started to punch Makaza. _'Should I do something?'_

**'Yes. Back away slowly and get the hell out of Durotar.'**

_'I don't think that's gonna get Akazil to stop hitting Makaza.'_

**'Oh, you meant for them… I got nothin'.'**

_'Like I said before, you're a lot of help.'_

_"Ow! Ow! OW!!! Akazil, Mom said not to-"_

_"She said not to kill you. She didn't say anything about hitting you!"_ Akazil continued to punch Makaza in his shoulder. _"Um…guys?"_ Both of the boys looked at Xanna. _"Yeah?"_

_"Shouldn't we be questing?"_

_"We are questing. Right now I'm doing the 'Beat the shit outa my stupid little brother' quest."_ Akazil said. He turned back to Makaza so he continue beating him but Makaza got loose and was able to tackle Akazil. _"Ah!"_ Xanna sighed and sat down as the boys were fighting. She tried to ignore all of the 'Ow's, 'Oof's and 'You bastard's. **'Mm mm mm.'** Ixxy said and shook her head. _'How long do you think it'll last?'_

**'Well, by the looks of it…'** Ixxy was saying as she looked at the boys in the position they were this afternoon but switched. **'It could go on for quite some time.'** Xanna sighed. **'Oooh. That was a cheap shot.'** Ixxy said because Makaza had thrown sand in Akazil's eyes then kicked his shin. _'By the looks of it, you're enjoying their fight.'_

**'I am not. Left hook! Left hook, Akazil!'** Ixxy cheered. Xanna gave her a blank look. **'Okay, maybe a little.'**

_'You should be ashamed.'_

**'Yes, yes I'm ashamed. I bet you ten gold that Makaza wins.'**

_'Now you should really be ashamed.'_

**'What? You scared you're gonna lose?'** Xanna looked at the boys. _'Twenty gold on Akazil.'_

**'You're on!'

* * *

****_That's all for now. And I talked about the classes because I didn't really mention them in the first two chapters. Well, except for Akazil's but that was only a maybe, but now you guys know that he is a warrior._**

_**Note: Makthra is fourty-one in orc years, Yatana is fourty-two and Akazil is fifteen.**_

_**Another note: 'You made them go flying down the stairs.' Since Ixxy and Xanna share one body, I thought it would be cool if they switched every now and then. But only if Xanna will let Ixxy take control. And when she does, she can easily take it back since it's really her body. So, yeah, Ixxy is the one who hit Akazil and Makaza down the stairs and made them go unconscious.**_

_**Be sure to check out my profile to keep up to date with what I'm doing. :)**_


	4. Meeting New People

**_Here's chapter four of Xanna. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Xanna woke up on the sand the next day. She sat up and yawned. _'Why am I here?'_ She turned her head and saw Akazil and Makaza. They had fallen asleep too. Akazil was laying on top of Makaza's back. _'Oh yeah…'_

**'Damn. Now we'll never know who won.'**

_'Oh well.'_ Xanna yawned and laid back down on the sand to sleep for just a little while longer. But she was wide awake when she heard Akazil screaming. _"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow_!!!!!!!!!!"

"_Shut up, Akazil! I'm tryin' to sleep."_ Makaza said, his eyes shut. _"Ow! Ow! Ow! Get it off!"_ Akazil said as he ran around in circles. _"What's wro-"_ Xanna was saying, but then saw the problem. There was a crab on Akazil's butt. _"Oh. That's why you're screaming in pain_."

"_What? Why is he screaming?"_ Makaza said and sat up to see. He saw the crab and started to laugh. _"Haha! You have crabs_!"

"_Shut up and get it off me_!"

"_And ruin all this fun? I don't think so_."

"_You're a bas- OW! It's pinching even harder now!"_ Akazil continued to run around in circles, screaming in pain. Xanna sighed. _"Makaza, hold him down while I get the crab_."

"_But it's so funny…"_ Xanna gave him a 'Do it now or else you'll die' look. He sighed this time. _"Fine. Akazil, stay still."_ Akazil couldn't hear what Makaza had said because he was screaming so loud. _"Akazil, I said stay still!"_ Makaza repeated. He ended up tackling his brother to keep him still. _"Okay Xanna, come get the crab_"

**'The nerve of these boys! Trying to give you crabs!'**

_'Shut the hell up.'_ Xanna walked over to the guys. She put both hands on the crab. _"Okay Akazil, this won't hurt at all."_ Xanna yanked the crab off, making the pain much, much worse. After she yanked it off, she threw it back into the ocean. She could've sworn that she heard it yell 'Wheeee'. _"OW! Son of a bitch! You said it wouldn't hurt_!"

"_It didn't hurt me."_ Xanna said innocently. Makaza laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. _"Classic."_ Akazil stood up and rubbed his butt. _"Ow. I think it's gonna be sore for at least a week_."

"_Well, I know first aid. I could make it to where it would only hurt for a couple hours." _Both of the guys looked at Xanna. **'Smart idea. Tell him that you have first aid when he has an injured ass. You know, I'm starting to think that you ****wanna**** get raped!'** Xanna blushed when Ixxy had told her what she said to the guys. _"Um…uh…"_ She stammered. Makaza looked back and forth between her and Akazil. _'That lucky bastard! Wait…maybe…' - "Xanna, I'm injured too!"_ He complained. Akazil looked at Makaza. _"What? I am."_ Akazil rolled his eyes. _"Whatever_._"_

"_I am! I still have bruises from when you punched me yesterday_!"

"_So_?"

"_Oh, right, you do, don't you?"_ Xanna said. Makaza nodded with a pathetic look on his face. Xanna walked right passed Akazil and straight to Makaza. She lifted up his sleeve to look at his bruises. _"Aww, you poor thing."_

"_Poor thing?! I have bruises too! And an injured ass!"_

_"I know and I'll fix it in a second. Just be patient."_ Xanna said and waved her hand passively at Akazil. While she was fixing Makaza's bruises with her first-aid, Makaza looked at his brother and stuck his tongue out. Akazil's eye twitched, Xanna didn't notice. _"There. Your bruises are now fixed."_ Makaza rubbed his arm and smiled at Xanna. _"Thanks Xanna. You're the best."_ He said and gave her a big hug. _"Ahem."_ Akazil said, tapping his foot. Makaza looked at Akazil through the corner of his eye, glaring as he did. He sighed and let go of Xanna, pouting a little after he did. Xanna walked over to Akazil. _"Alright Akazil, let me see your bruises."_

**'And ass.'**

_'Shut up…just shut the hell up…please.'_ Xanna lifted up his sleeve to reveal his bruises. Ixxy whistled. **'Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn, booooooooooooooooooooooooy. You're buff.'** Xanna tried to ignore the blush on her face as she fixed Akazil's bruises. When she was done, she gulped. _"D-do you… Do you still need me to look at the pinch?"_

_"Probably. But don't. For both of our sake."_ Xanna mentally sighed in relief. **'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I wanted to see what the rest of him looked like.'** Xanna blushed. _"Why so red?"_ Akazil laughed. _"N-nothing."_

**'I think I've changed my opinion on Akazil. Well, not really. But now I just wanna-'**

_'Finish that sentence and I swear I'm getting brain surgery!'_

**'Fine. I'll just drool over him in silence.'**

_'Good.'_ After that, Ixxy did start drooling. _'I didn't think you were serious about it…'_ Ixxy didn't pay any attention. She continued to drool.

* * *

"_So, shall we continue to 'quest'?"_ Akazil said. _"I don't really feel like questing."_ Makaza said and laid down on the sand. _"Well, I do. So Xanna and I are going questing."_ Makaza stood up. _"Xanna's __staying __here__ to chill out with __me__."_

_"Xanna's going to __quest__ with __me__!"_

_"She's staying here with me!"_

_"Questing!"_

_"Staying!"_

_"Questing!"_

_"Staying!"_

_"Don't I get a say in this?"_

_"No!"_ They yelled. _"Okay…"_

_"Questing!"_

_"Staying!"_

**'No matter how hot Akazil looks, I think you should just back away slowly.'**

_'I actually agree with you on that one.'_ While Akazil and Makaza argued, Xanna snuck away. Slowly. _"Questing!"_ She heard Akazil yell as she snuck away. _"Staying!"_ Akazil tackled his brother and they gave each other bruises. Again.

* * *

Xanna had wandered somewhere else far, far away from the guys. She was sitting on a rock. Again. She sighed. **'This feels familiar, doesn't it?'**

_'Yeah, except I have friends that will probably be looking for me this time.'_

**'Right…'**

_'Think I should go back?'_

**'Nah, let 'em fight it out for a little while longer.'** Xanna hopped off the rock. _'I'm gonna wander around a little more.'_

**'Probably a good idea, 'cause if you stay in one spot, that gives the guys a bigger chance of finding you.'** Xanna wasn't even going to mention that Ixxy had finally stopped calling Akazil and Makaza rapists. If she didn't mention that Ixxy had actually called Akazil by his name and that he was hot, then she definitely wasn't going to mention that.

* * *

Xanna began to wander around. She had wandered into a cave and didn't even know it. A cave filled with harpies. _'Wow. This place looks pretty-'_

**'Deserted?'**

_'-Cool.'_ Xanna continued to walk around the cave. Then she found a chest. _"Cool, a chest!"_ She said out loud. Which was, probably, a bad thing to do. She ran over to it and picked the lock. _"Sweet. There's some money in here."_ Xanna spoke out loud again. By this point, a harpy had snuck up behind her, but Xanna was too busy looking at the chest to notice. Xanna took out the silver that was in it, turned around and bumped into it. _"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you…"_ Xanna slowly looked up as she spoke and saw what she had bumped into. _"…there… Uh-oh."_

**'It's only, like, a level six. You can take it on.'**

_'Yeah, but, can I take on twenty level six's?'_ Ixxy looked around and saw some more harpies peeking around corners and slightly hovering above the ground. **'Probably not… Run!'** Before Xanna had the chance to run, the harpy that was in front of her attacked her. The other harpies joined in. She tried to fight them off but there was too many of them. They knocked her down at continued to attack. Xanna screamed in pain as the harpies clawed at her and bit her. _'Killed by level six harpies. How humiliating?'_ Xanna heard a noise and saw a troll and a tauren come out of nowhere. They started to fight some of the harpies. The ones that were attacking Xanna flew over to them and started to attack as well. Xanna just laid were she was as she watched the troll and tauren fight her battle. It took only a couple of minutes to kill them all. They high-fived each other when they were done. Xanna examined both of them. The tauren was black and white with black pokedots, a little taller than the troll, but not by much, had green eyes, black hair, big horns that pointed forward and a nose ring. The troll had blue skin, a blue mohawk, purple eyes and small tusks that pointed up. He also looked tall and skinny, like all male trolls, but this one was different. This one stood up straight. _"Man, that was so awesome!"_ The tauren said. _"Yeah!"_ The troll said. _"I was all like 'POW' and you were all like 'BAM'. Man, that was just so awesome!"_ Ixxy rolled her eyes at the two strangers. Xanna stood up and walked over to thank them. _"Ahem."_

_"Huh?"_ They said because someone had interrupted their 'awesome' talk. _"Thank you two for saving me."_

_"You were being attacked by the harpies? We didn't notice. We just saw a bunch of stuff to kill and attacked."_ The tauren said. _"Oh. Well, I was being attacked. So, thanks."_

_"No problem, sweet thang."_ Ixxy's eye was twitching. **'If you could give me control for just five seconds-'**

_'No.'_

**'Three seconds!'**

_'No.'_

**'One seconds!'** Ixxy pleaded. _'No.'_ Ixxy pouted. Xanna ignored it and continued to talk to the troll and tauren. _"Is it okay if I ask what your names are? I want to know because you guys kind of saved me…on accident."_

_"Oh, yeah, sure."_ The tauren cleared his throat. _"I am, Mokoki. A level thirty-seven tauren shaman. I'm also a great ass kicker."_

_"And I am, Gishezpak. I too, am a level thirty-seven shaman."_

_"Nice to meet you, Mokoki and Gizhespok… Giza-… Gaza-… Can I just call you Gizzy?"_

_"Sure."_ He laughed. Xanna smiled. _"So what's __your__ name, pretty lady?"_ Mokoki asked and kissed her hand. He also used the angle to stare down her shirt. _"I'm-"_

**'Being eye-humped.'** Xanna looked at Mokoki. _"Stop staring down my shirt, please."_ Mokoki backed away from Xanna. _"I wasn't staring down your shirt."_ She shot him a disbelieving look. _"Okay. I was. But can ya blame me. I mean, you're just so beautiful!" - 'And hot as hell!'_ Xanna gave him a very angry look this time. The look said 'I'm going to kick your ass'. _"Sorry, miss nameless beautiful stranger."_ Mokoki said and kissed her hand once again. He also looked down her shirt again. _'Ixxy.'_

**'Can I?'**

_'Yes you may.'_

**'Yay!'** Xanna's look changed. This said 'I'm going to kill you and enjoy it'. Mokoki backed away at this look. Gishezpak laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder. _"You're in deep shit now, buddy."_ Xanna cracked her knuckles, ominously.

* * *

"_Man, we've been looking for Xanna for about an hour. Where could she be?"_ Akazil said. _"Well, maybe if __you__ hadn't have scared her off, we wouldn't even need to ask that question!"_

_"Me?! __You're__ the one that scared her off!"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Yeah-huh!"_

_"Nuh-"_

_"YOU PERVERT!!!!!"_ They heard someone yell. Akazil and Makaza looked at the direction where it came from. _"Xanna?"_ They saw a blurr go flying by. _"Blurr…yelling… It IS Xanna!"_ Akazil cheered, running off in the direction of the yell. _"Hey! Cheater!"_ Makaza said and began to run as well. Makaza caught up with him and then ran right past him. _'Damn him for being such a fast runner!'

* * *

_Gishezpak whistled as he watched is friend flying away. _"Damn, girl. You have got a strong arm on you."_ Xanna giggled. _"Thanks."_ Her ear twitched. _"Did you hear that?"_

_"Hear what?"_

**'Duck!'**

_'Where?!'_ Xanna looked for the 'duck' again. Instead she was tackled. _"Xanna! We found you!"_ Makaza said happily and crushed Xanna with a hug. _"Can't…breathe…lungs…air…need…"_ Makaza ignored her cries for air for a moment. He just didn't want the hug to end. _"Uh…dude? She's turning blue…and now purple…wait…you can turn yellow? I didn't know you could do that."_ Makaza looked at Xanna. She looked like she was about to pass out. _"Uh…oops."_ He said and let go. She gasped for air. _"Thanks."_

_"You're welcome."_ Makaza smiled. _"No, not to you, to him."_ Xanna said and motioned her head toward Gishezpak. _"Oh…"_ Makaza said and glared at the troll. _"Makaza?"_ Xanna asked as she got back up on her feet. _"Yeah?"_ The orc answered, his attention now back on Xanna. _"What are you doing here? And where's Akazil?"_

_"During mine and Akazil's argument, we noticed that you had left. So, we started to look for you. We heard a girl yell pervert and saw a flying blurr so we headed for this direction."_

_"By 'we', you mean you __and__ Akazil?"_ He nodded. _"Then… Where is he?"_

_"He's…um…"_

_"Nevermind. He's right behind you."_ Xanna pointed behind Makaza. He turned around and saw his brother there. He was panting. _"You…bastard…"_ Xanna gasped and ran for Akazil. _"Akazil, are you okay?"_ Akazil nodded. _"Are you sure?"_ Another nod. _"Positive?"_

_"Xanna, I'm fine."_

_"Okay."_ Akazil noticed some of the cuts Xanna had received from the harpies earlier. _"What the hell happened to you?"_

_"Huh?"_ Xanna said, puzzled. She had obviously forgotten about the cuts. She looked at herself and remembered what happened. _"Oh, these. Just got into a little fight with, like, twenty level six harpies. No biggy."_ Akazil and Makaza's eyes widened. _"Twenty?!"_ They said at the same time. _"Yeah, but don't worry. Gizzy and his friend, Mokoki, saved me…on accident but we don't really need to get technical, do we?"_

_"Gizzy?"_ _"Mokoki?"_ Akazil and Makaza said at the same time. _"Yeah. This is Gizzy."_ Xanna said and pointed to Gishezpak. _"Actually, my name is Gishezpak."_ He chuckled. _"A troll that speaks normally?"_ Akazil said, very confused. _"__And__ he stands up straight!"_ Makaza pointed out, literally; he pointed. _"Yeah… I had a strict blood elf teacher in school. Heh."_ Gishezpak rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. The guys stared at Gishezpak for a little while. He was just so tall standing up straight. He was as tall as Akazil. Which was very tall to Xanna since she was a very short blood elf. They stopped staring when Mokoki came back. _"Ever heard of 'Just kidding'?"_ He panted. _"Ever heard of 'Pervert'? Nevermind. You probably have."_

**'Probably heard of rape too. And jail.'** Mokoki walked up next to his friend, who was laughing. Mokoki looked down at him, he continued to laugh. _"Shut up."_ More laughter. _"So, is this Mokoki?"_ Akazil asked, looking at him and wondering why Xanna would hit him miles away. _"Yep. This is my good buddy, Mokoki."_ Gishezpak said and patted his buddy on the shoulder, and grinning. _"Mokoki…? What kinda of name is Mokoki?"_ Makaza asked. _"You got a problem with Mokoki?!"_ Mokoki asked. He was in Makaza's face. Pressing his face against Makaza's. He looked very scary. _"N-no. No problem at all."_ Makaza started to slowly back away from Mokoki. _"Good."_

_"His dad lost a bet."_ Gishezpak blurted out. Mokoki slowly turned his head toward Gishezpak. _"Must you tell them that?"_

_"Well, he did ask and it would be rude not to answer."_ Mokoki continued to glare at his friend. Makaza wanted to laugh but was too scared that Mokoki would eat him to do it. Akazil, on the other hand, did laugh. _"Something funny about that?!"_ Mokoki asked. This time he was in Akazil's face. Akazil just pushed him away with his left indez finger, still laughing. _"Yeah, you just scared that crap outa my brother. That was hilarious."_ Akazil continued to laugh. Makaza wanted to attack his brother but didn't do it because he was still afraid that if he moved, Mokoki would eat him.

* * *

'_I'm startin' to feel a little dizzy.'_

**'Probably from too much blood loss. You were attacked by twenty level six's just a moment ago, remember?'** Xanna didn't answer. She just fainted. It took the guys a moment or two to notice because they were talking. Akazil was kind of cradling Xanna's upper half. Makaza was sitting on his knees next to Xanna. _"Xanna? Xanna, wake up!"_ Xanna didn't answer or even move. She just laid there, unconscious. Gishezpak kneeled down next to Xanna. _"Too much blood loss. Easy to fix."_ He said. _"Then fix it!"_ Makaza demanded. _"Okay, calm down. Geez."_ Gishezpak said and began to heal Xanna's wounds. It took about fifteen minutes since there were so many scratches and bite marks. _"There. She's fine."_ Gishezpak said and stood up straight. _"If that's true, then why isn't she awake?"_ Makaza said, staring at Xanna. _"It might take her a little while to wake up. She lost quite a bit of blood because of those harpies."_

_"She's gonna be okay, right?"_ Akazil asked. _"Yes. She just needs some rest."_ Akazil and Makaza sighed in relief.

* * *

Gishezpak looked at Xanna's face. He saw something on her face that looked like a bruise, or dirt. _"Is that a bruise on her face or some dirt?"_ He leaned down to look at her face. _"I still can't tell… Mokoki, can you?"_ Mokoki leaned down to look. Surprisingly, he actually looked at Xanna's face instead of down her shirt; seeing how pretty she was, even though she had a mark on her face._"I think it's dirt…no, it's a bruise…or is it?"

* * *

_Xanna slowly started to open her eyes. When she opened them completely, she found Gishezpak and Mokoki in her face. **'Of course…you wake up with somebody in your face. But wait! This time there's TWO people!'** Xanna pushed them away from her face with her right index finger and middle finger and sat up. _"Why do I always pass out and wake up with someone in my face?"_ She asked herself. _"Um..."_ Gishezpak said sheepishly. _"Because you're beautiful. It's as simple as that."_ Mokoki said, folding his arms over his chest, as if saying 'That's that and that's that'. Akazil and Makaza both gave Mokoki the 'dagger look'. Mokoki glared back at them. **'Good lord, they're having a 'Back the hell off, she's mine' stare down!'** Xanna ignored Ixxy, shook her head, stood up and dusted herself off. _"Sorry for getting in your face, Miss. I was seeing if that was a bruise on your face or just dirt."_ Gishezpak said, using his right hand to point to a spot on his right cheek, being a little mirror for Xanna. _"It's probably just dirt. But just to be sure…"_ Xanna touched her face. _"Ow! Okay, it's not dirt."_ She said quickly. _"Here. I'll heal it."_ Gishezpak said and raised a hand to her face, she pushed it away. _"I'm fine."_

_"Are you sure?"_ Xanna nodded. And then she stopped breathing. Akazil had stopped glaring at Mokoki and gave Xanna a sneak attack hug. _"Dude, don't do that! You're gonna make her faint again!"_

_"Oh. Sorry."_ He let go of her. She fell onto her hands and knees and gasped for air. _"Thanks."_ She looked at Gishezpak. _"You're welcome."_ He said. Xanna stood up and dusted herself off once again. _"So, what now?"_ Akazil asked. _"We still have to help your brother quest, remember?"_

_"Oh, right. That thing still exists."_ Akazil turned around to address Makaza. _"Ma… Makaza?"_ Akazil's eyes widened a little bit when he saw that Makaza and Mokoki had, apparently, gotten into a wrestling match without anyone noticing. They both paused when they were both about to punch each the other in the face. _"Yeah?"_ Akazil turned around again. When he did, the other two continued their match. Everyone heard 'Ow's. _"…I think we should just go quest in the Barrens."_

_"You can go quest in the Barrens all you want, but Xanna is staying here to quest with me."_ Makaza said as he sat on top of Mokoki's back, obviously the winner of the fight. Akazil turned around again. _"Barrens!"_

_"Here!"_

_"Barrens!"_

_"Spa!"_ Xanna yelled. Akazil and Makaza looked at her with puzzled looks. _"What?"_ They said simultaneously. _"For the past two days,"_ Xanna held up her left hand at them, her index and middle fingers were up._ "you guys have been dragging me, and I mean that literally,"_ She glared at Makaza. He looked away. _"to wherever the hell you wanna go!"_ She threw her arms up in frustration._ "Now I'm saying where I wanna go! And I wanna go to a spa or some place where I can relax!"_ Akazil and Makaza looked at each other, dumbfounded. **'Wow. You must really be mad. I would be too if it were me…wait…technically, I'm being dragged around too! Those bastards!'** Xanna walked away from all of the guys and out of the cave. Gishezpak and Mokoki, who somehow got out from being under Makaza and was now standing next to his friend, stared at Akazil and Makaza. _"What the hell did you two do to her?"_ Gishezpak asked. _"Well…"_ They said. _"There was a few days ago, when I first met her by being chased by raptors that nearly killed her because she tried to save me…"_ Akazil started. _"Then the next day, I dragged her to Orgrimmar to meet my parents, though, she nearly got herself killed by almost falling off the tower from lack of food, passed out when we got to my parents' place, and woke up with my dad in her face then he started to talk about us getting married…"_

_"Don't forget about yesterday when we walked in on her when she was showering."_ Makaza added. _"Right. There's that too."_

_"And later, I did drag her to the beach."_

_"Then we started to fight, so she fell asleep from boredom after the first three hours."_

_"And we fought this morning about if she would quest with you or chill out with me, which made her run off and almost got her killed by harpies."_

_"Did we miss anything?"_

_"No…wait, yeah! We nearly kill her with a hug every five minutes."_

_"Oh, yeah."_ Akazil finished. Gishezpak and Mokoki stared at the two orcs with wide eyes. _"What the hell is wrong with you two?!"_ Mokoki yelled. They shrugged. _"We don't know yet."_

_'Yet?!'_ The other two thought.

* * *

'**So, are you sure that you still want friends?'**

_'I'm fifty-fifty on it now.'_

**'Well, if you still want friends, get new ones, ones that I'll enjoy hanging out with.'**

_'But if you enjoy their company, then I probably won't.'_

**'That's the idea, Einstein.'** Xanna rolled her eyes as she kept walking. **'So, where're we going?'**

_'Silvermoon City.'_

**'Why?'**

_'Spa.'_

**'You were serious about that?'**

_'Are you serious about that question?'_

**'What do you…?' **Xanna looked at her. **'Oh…right…pain…dragging…idiots… Gotcha. Wow, I can't believe I didn't catch on to that 'til now.'**

_'I'm starting to rub off on you. Just like how you're starting to rub off on me.'_ Ixxy's eyes widened. **'Noooooooo! I don't wanna be like you! You're…you're…. You're just you and I don't like it!'** She said that last part quickly, but still showing her anger and fear. _'I don't like you either, but unless you somehow get your own body, we're just going to have to deal with it. Shouldn't be that hard since we've been sharing one body for fifteen years.'_

**'But do you know how many brain cells you have?! Not many! Know how I know?! I know because I've been trapped in this hellhole for years!'**

_'Shut up and take a nap.'_

**'I'm not even tired.'**

_'You will be once I beat you with a raptor wielding a bat.'_

**'How…how can you do that?'**

_'Picture a raptor with a bat, then picture me picking up the raptor by its feet, then beating you with it.'_

**'I'll go take my nap now.'**

_'Good girl.'_ A few minutes later, Xanna heard snoring. It was probably fake snoring but at least this meant a little time of not being bugged by Ixxy. Hopefully, Ixxy wouldn't bug her until after she was done spending some time at the spa, which would be three days from now.

* * *

**_That's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. If you do, I'll give you a gnome cookie. It's a cookie made out of gnomes. :)_**


	5. Xanna's Day Off

_**Wooty woot woot! Chapter five of Xanna! I am so sorry that it took me so long so put it up. I tried to make up for it by making it really funny. Okay, anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

It was three days later. Xanna was in Silvermoon City. Hanging out at the spa.

**'Wow...three days...wow...'**

_'Shush. Enjoying. Be quiet.'_

**'I can see that. Because you've been here for three freakin' days! I'm surprised that you're not a prune!'**

Xanna didn't say anything to Ixxy and continued to enjoy the spa's hot spring tub.

**'Of course. You're not even listening. So you probably won't listen to me when I say this; what if the guys find you here?'**

_'Ya know... I had completely forgotten about them. They're probably looking for me right now.'_

**'Probably. Since they're all stalkers. I seriously think that you should get new friends. Ones that I'll like. And another thing-'**

Xanna covered Ixxy's mouth. _'Shut up. I'm getting out of the tub.'_ Ixxy muffled some words under Xanna's hand. _'Hmm... I wonder what the guys are up to?'

* * *

"Mokoki! Get back here with my sandwich!"_ Makaza yelled as he chased Mokoki. Who was running very fast because he was in his ghost wolf form.

Mokoki continued to run until he was cornered at a rock.

_"Ha! I've got you now! Now give me back my freakin' sandwich!"_ Makaza held out his hand for the return of his sandwich. Mokoki didn't give it to him. _"I'm waiting."_ Makaza said as he tapped his foot.

Mokoki ran behind the rock.

_"Mokoki!"_

Makaza was about to chase him down again but Mokoki returned. And with another ghost wolf. Who also had a sandwich in it's mouth.

_"Gizzy... Not you too..."_

Both of the ghost wolves sat there, wagging their tails, smiling happily at the very annoyed Makaza. Makaza sighed and stared at them closely to see which one was Mokoki.

_"Aha! You're Mokoki!"_ He yelled at the ghost wolf on the left. _"And don't say you aren't because I can tell. You have green eyes. Now give me back my sandwich!"_ Makaza was tapping his foot so fast, he started to make a little hole in the ground.

The ghost wolves looked at each other then at him, each other, him, each other, him. Then they started to run around in circles very fast. When they stopped, they both had their eyes closed.

_"You bastards..."_ Makaza's eye began to twitch.

Akazil sighed and stepped on the dogs' tails. They yelped, dropped the sandwiches and turned back into Mokoki and Gishezpak. They rubbed their butts from the pain.

_"Why didn't I think of that?"_ Makaza asked.

_"Because you're an idiot."_ Akazil answered bluntly. He picked up the sandwiches and handed them to Makaza. Makaza looked at them; they were covered in drool and dirt. _"Enjoy."_

_"I'm not hungry anymore..."_

_"'Kay. We'll take 'em."_ Mokoki said as he snatched the sandwiches. He and Gishezpak inhaled them. Literally; they just put them up to their faces, breathed, and the sandwiches were gone.

Makaza gagged after seeing that. _"You guys are disgusting."_

They shrugged. Makaza shook his head. And while these idiots were being idiots, Akazil sat on a near by rock. _"I wonder what Xanna's doing?"_ He said quietly to himself.

_"Who knows. A girl that hot could be doing anything. She could probably be at a super awesome party, talking with at least five guys right now."_ Mokoki said. With each word, Akazil died a little inside. _"Or maybe she __is__ at the spa. Like she said she was going to do. Hmm... Xanna at the spa...naked in the hot spring...."_ Mokoki sighed a dreamy sigh at his last thought. Akazil was very angry at that.

He hopped off the rock and hit him on the head. _"Ow! What'd I say?!"_

_"You said she was naked at a spa!"_

_"Well, that __is__ what you do at a spa!"_

_"No it isn't! You go there to relax!"_

_"Getting naked is relaxing! In many, many ways too..."_ Mokoki sighed another dreamy sigh as he imagined Xanna being naked. Akazil and Makaza tackled him and started to punch him. _"Get his ribs!"_ Akazil shouted. _"Get his tail!"_ Makaza shouted.

Gishezpak sighed as the three wrestled. _"OW! My tail!"_ Mokoki yelled because Makaza had bit his tail.

_'It was a good thing that Xanna got away when she had the chance.'_ Gishezpak thought.

* * *

**'...Just get outa the spa.'**

Xanna rolled her eyes. She was about to get out of the tub when she saw one of the spa employees walk by. She quickly stealthed and hid in the water until he was gone.

**'If you hadn't bought all of those shiny things at the Auction House, you would still have money and you wouldn't even need to be stealthing right now!'**

_'Hey, you're right. I don't need to stealth because I was able to borrow one of their I.D. cards.'_

**'Right...borrow... Anyway, you left it with your clothes. Which are in a cubby in the next room, you idiot!'**

_'Well, all I gotta do is stealth to the cubby, get my clothes and the I.D. and I'll be home free.'_

**'Yeah, I wonder how that's gonna work out?'**

_'I got in here, didn't I?'_

**'True.'**

_'So have a little faith in me.'_

**'I do have faith in you. I have faith that you'll end up getting caught and getting into big trouble.'**

_'I meant the good kind of faith...'_

**'That IS the good faith.'**

_'How?'_

**'I didn't say you would die by getting caught, did I?'**

_'You, sir, are a bastard.'_

**'Of course I a-... SIR?!'**

Ixxy tried to tackle and beat up Xanna but Xanna held out a hand to stop her. _'Wait until we get out of here first.'_

**'Fine.'** Ixxy pouted. But Xanna had a point. They needed to get out of the spa first so they wouldn't get into trouble.

Well, Xanna had to. Since Ixxy is a voice in her head, she won't really be getting into trouble. Technically, anyway.

* * *

Xanna got out of the tub, grabbed a near by towel and quickly stealthed. She walked very slowly to the entrance of the room. She was able to succeed without being noticed.

She started to walk to the next room that her clothes were in. She was able to that without being noticed either. She quickly dressed herself into her red linen shirt, blue linen pants, a black leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses; so no one would see her eyes.

Her armor was in her bags. She didn't think it was necessary to put it on since she was in a spa.

**'Phew.'**

_'Now all I gotta do is get the hell outa here.'_

* * *

Xanna walked out of the room and walked toward the entrance of the door. She was almost there when she felt someone grab her arm. _"Where do you think __you're__ going, little missy?"_

_**'Shit.'**_ Ixxy and Xanna both thought. Xanna turned her head to see the man who was holding her. It was a tall blood elf man. He had short blonde spiky hair, long side burns that he really needed to trim and a tan.

By the way he was dressed in his white shorts and white shirt, Xanna figured he worked at the spa and probably got free tans.

_"Okay, I probably have some explaining to do."_

_"Yes, you certainly do. So where are you going with that towel?"_

_"Huh?"_ Xanna looked at her bag. She had accidentally placed the towel she had in her bag. _"Oh, this. I'm sorry. I must've put it there by mistake."_ She took the towel out of her bag and handed it the man who was still holding her arm. Not at all lightly either.

He took the towel; and he was about to let go of her but he started to examine her instead. _"Hmm... I don't remember you checking into the spa..."_

_"Oh...u-uh... I'm an employee."_

_"If that's true, then why aren't you in uniform?"_

_"Because...it's my day off!"_

The man gave her a disbelieving look.

_"I am an employee. Here's my employee I.D. card."_ Xanna said as she quickly pulled out the I.D. she had 'borrowed'.

The man looked at it. _"Are you sure this is __your__ I.D., ma'am?"_

_"Of course I am. Why wouldn't it be?"_

_"So __you're__ Estivan?"_

Ixxy smacked a hand on her forehead. **'You didn't even make sure that you had grabbed a GIRL'S I.D.?!'**

Xanna ignored Ixxy while she tried to think of something to save her hide. _"What's wrong with that name? I will have you know that my mother gave me that name!"_

_"Nothing's wrong with that name. In fact, that's __my__ name. IN FACT, this is MY I.D."_ He said and showed Xanna the little card. It had his picture and name on it.

**'You didn't even LOOK at it either?!'**

_"Um...uh... Why isn't my old, long lost twin brother who has the same name as me!"_ Xanna said and gave a nervous smile as she hugged Estivan.

Ixxy smacked her forehead again. **'Idiot.'**

_"Ma'am, stop hugging me."_

_"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea."_ Xanna stopped hugging him.

_"I'm going to have to call your parents."_

_"Sure. Their number is..."_ Xanna tried to think of a random number for Estivan. He started to glare at her as she did. _"117-199-3015."_

**'Where'd you get that number from?'**

_"It's our birthday and age."_

**'Ah.'**

He nodded and grabbed her arm again. _"All right. You're comin' with me to the office."_ He dragged her to the office.

* * *

When they got there, he sat her down in a chair, walked to the desk and grabbed the phone. _"Now, are you sure that's your parents' number?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"All right."_ He dialed the number. _"It's ringing. Are you absolutely positive that this is your parents' number?"_

_"Of course. Why wouldn't I know my own parents' number?"_

_:Hello?:_ An old woman's voice said on the other end of the phone.

_"Hello, ma'am."_

_:Jeffery? Jeffery, is that you? Why haven't you called me lately? You know what they say if you don't call your grandmother every now and then. A snake will come and lay eggs in your stomach and bite you right on the ass while your asleep.:_

Estivan slammed the phone back down. He looked to where Xanna was sitting. There was something wrong, very wrong.

It was probably that Xanna wasn't even there anymore.

* * *

Xanna was panting because she had sprinted to get away from Estivan. She was hiding behind a wall.

**'There's the entrance!'**

Xanna looked to the entrance. She tried to make a run for it. Only to be caught by Estivan.

She hung her head low and sighed.

_"I know every inch of this spa and I deal with little punks like you every day. I know how it goes!"_

_'Damn it...'_

**'Great! Now he's gonna toss us into a jail!'**

_'Hey, chill out, I'm a rogue so I can get out of jail easily.'_

**'Not when there are guards!'**

_'Would you just calm down, please?! He might not even put us in jail... Hopefully he won't...'_

**'I want a new body keeper.'**

Xanna rolled her eyes at Ixxy.

* * *

Estivan had taken Xanna back to the office. _"Now tell me your parents' real number this time."_ He demanded.

Xanna didn't say anything.

_"Ahem."_

Still no answer.

_"Fine. Be that way. I'll just call the police and report you for trespassing and Identity theft."_

**'I'm starting to miss the stalkers.'**

_'Me too.'_

* * *

A male blood elf walked into the room. He was tall, buff looking, handsome, looked around Xanna's age, had dark pink skin like Xanna, long, dark brown hair that hung around his face; the left side was a little longer than the right; and he had two gorgeous green eyes. _"Mr. Estivan, where do you need me to put these towels?"_ He said in a gorgeous deep soothing tone that would make a person go weak in the knees. Or possibly melt.

**'Never mind. I'm good with stayin' here.'** Ixxy said and began to drool.

_'What the hell is wrong with you?! Here I am, about to possibly go to jail, and you're drooling over some hot, tall...buff...handsome... What was I saying again?'_

_"Just put them in the back, Cosmo."_ Estivan told him. He looked back at Xanna and then dialed a number on the phone.

The blood elf known as 'Cosmo' looked at Xanna instead of walking into the back room. _'Wow. She's pretty.' He looked at Estivan again. 'Wait... Pretty girl in the office, Estivan looks angry, two plus two equals pizza... This girl must be in trouble! Hey, maybe if I help her out, she'll give me a kiss.'_

Cosmo walked up to the desk, set the towels down and tapped Estivan on his shoulder. _"What?"_ Estivan growled.

_"Mr. Estivan, sir, this is a friend of mine."_ Xanna looked at Cosmo with a questioning look.

_'Is he trying to...help me?'_

Ixxy ran somewhere else in Xanna's mind then came back in a tuxedo.

_'Why are you wearing that?'_

**'Because we're going to get married, duh.'**

_'Then wouldn't he be the one in the tux?'_

**'No. Why the hell would ****he**** be in the tux?'**

_'Because... Never mind.'_

Ixxy shrugged and got a bouquet of flowers.

_'So need a new brain.'

* * *

"Oh, she is, is she?"_ Estivan asked as he slowly put down the phone.

_"Yes. Whatever she did, I'll pay for it. So, just take off my pay check."_

_"Well, she snuck into the hot springs, tried to steal a towel AND my I.D."_

Cosmo looked at Xanna. He was now starting to question himself. _'No. Must help. Be nice.'_

_"Are you sure you want to pay for the trouble she's caused? If you do, you're guaranteed to only get five copper on your next paycheck."_

Cosmo sighed. _"Yes. I'll pay for it."_

Estivan hung up the phone. _"All right, Cosmo."_ He looked at Xanna. _"You got lucky this time, missy. But the next time this happens, Cosmo is not going to be here to bail you out."_

Xanna rolled her eyes under her glasses. _'I can't believe this guy is trying to be so serious. He just can't pull it off with that hair.'_

_'Or that tan.'_ Ixxy giggled.

Xanna giggled with her until she realized something very wrong. _'D-... Did you just giggle?'_

**'Um...no?'**

Xanna took a few steps away from Ixxy.

* * *

Cosmo escorted Xanna to the entrance of the spa.

_"Thanks for getting me out of trouble."_

_"No problem."_

_"I'll try to pay you back your check. Um... What was your check anyway?"_

_"Twenty gold."_

**'Wow. And he's only getting five copper. You really pissed off that Estivan dude.'**

_"Oh... I'll still try to pay it back."_

_"No need. It's fine."_

_"But there's gotta be a way that I can repay you."_

_"Well..."_

**'Marriage?!'**

_"I would like to know your name. If you don't mind telling me, that is."_

**'Damn.'**

_"Xanna."_

_"Xanna? I used to know a Xanna when I was little."_

_"Really? Cool."_

Cosmo leaned into Xanna's face. _"You kinda remind me of her."_ Xanna blushed because he was so close to her face.

**'Let me take control!'**

_'So you can rape him?'_

**'YES!!!'**

_'You are such a hypocrite.'_

**'Shut up! Want control! Give me!'**

Ixxy began to foam at the mouth. Xanna ignored it and her ranting about how she should be in control. She was trying to tell Cosmo to get away from her face but was to shy to say anything. _"Hmm..."_ Cosmo said. _"Mind if I take off your glasses?"_

_"Um...uh..."_ Xanna said, trying to say no.

Cosmo took off her glasses and was shocked at what he saw.

_"Okay, you saw my eyes. Can I have my glasses back now or are you going to turn me in because of the color of my eyes?!"_

Cosmo laughed and gave Xanna a big hug.

_"Why...why are you hugging me?"_

Cosmo stopped hugging her but still kept his hands on her shoulders. _"Xanna, it's me, Cosmo!"_

Xanna had a puzzled look on her face. Cosmo rolled his eyes and tilted his head cutely to his right. Xanna gasped. _"Cosmo?!"_

He nodded with a big grin on his face. _"Oh my gosh. It's been so long."_ Xanna gave Cosmo a big hug. Never wanting to let go.

**'Wait, you know him?'**

_'Yes. Don't you remember him at all?'_

**'Let's see, Cosmo, Cosmo, Cosmo... Isn't he the little blood elf kid that everyone would call a fairy except for you and he would never make fun of you because of your eyes so the two of you became best friends and then he got adopted when you guys were seven and you never saw him again?'**

_'Yes!'_

**'Hmm... Nope, doesn't ring a bell.'**

Xanna rolled her eyes and ignored Ixxy as she continued to hug Cosmo. Cosmo stopped hugging her. She pouted a little at that. _"Man, Xanna, you look great. I mean, what have you been up to all this time? You just... And... I'm so happy to see you again!"_ He hugged her again, stopped and began to talk again. _"Wanna go grab some lunch or something and catch up sometime? Maybe after I get off my shift?"_

Xanna was going to answer but was interrupted. _"Okay, I'll meet you here after my shift is over."_ He looked at his right wrist to check his watch. _"Which is right..."_ They heard a ding. Xanna looked around to see where it came from. _"Now."_ Cosmo finished.

He handed her her glasses back and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. _"Come, walk with me, talk with me."_

**'Okay, NOW I remember him. He was the chatterbox of the orphanage. I don't wanna marry him anymore.'** Ixxy tossed the bouquet of flowers behind her and smiled when it was eaten by a shark.

_'Where did that come from?'_

**'Mind your business, that's where.'**

Xanna blinked, dumbfounded. She shook her head and tried not to think about all the things that Ixxy does so she could enjoy catching up with Cosmo.

* * *

_"Wow... That was quite a story, Cosmo."_ Xanna said.

She and Cosmo were walking around Eversong Woods, catching up on all the things they've done. Cosmo was talking about what happened after he was adopted, how he got his pet lioness, Mittens, how his foster parents died and something about how one night somebody spiked his apple juice and he started to run around Silvermoon naked and things he did to a tree with chocolate sauce.

Ixxy was sitting in a corner of Xanna's mind, cradling herself, obviously scarred by all the things Cosmo had done to that tree. **'That poor tree...'**

_"So, what have you been up to, Xanna. I mean, besides not getting any taller."_ He laughed. Xanna kicked him in his shin. _"Youch!"_ He hopped on one foot as he rubbed his shin.

_"Don't underestimate the tiny."_ Xanna said.

Xanna laughed as Cosmo stopped and continued to rub his shin. And he could've sworn that he heard Mittens laughing along with her. _"Traitor..."_ He whispered to his pet. Mittens walked past him and flicked her tail on his nose.

Cosmo stood up to catch up with Xanna and Mittens. _"So, seriously, what have you been up to?"_

_"You know, little of this, little of that."_

_"What kind of 'little of this, little of that'?"_

_"Questing in the Barrens, nearly being eaten by raptors, meeting an orc and his family, getting walked in on when I was in the shower, being dragged to a beach, nearly being killed by harpies, meeting a troll and his tauren friend, getting annoyed with them and the orc brothers, and then going to the spa for three days."_ Xanna said quickly.

_"I have a feeling that I'm missing something..."_

_"Yeah, I kinda told you the short version because the long version would take all day."_

_"Well, I got nothin' but time right now so, tell me."_

Xanna sighed and told Cosmo all of the things she'd done in the past week.

_"Wait, you were at the spa for THREE DAYS?! I'm surprised that you're not a prune!"_

**'That's what I said!'**

_'He can't hear you...'_

**'Still! It's what I said!'**

_"Thank goodness Estivan didn't find out that you were there for three days. I probably would've been fired for taking the rap for you."_

_"Yeah, sorry. It was just 'cause...you know..."_

_"I understand. I would've done the same thing if it was me."_

Xanna laughed. Cosmo joined her. Mittens felt left out and tackled Xanna and began to lick her. _"Ah! Attack of the kitty slobber!"_ Cosmo laughed some more. Mittens stopped licking Xanna and laid down on her stomach. _"Crushing...lungs...dying..."_ Xanna pretended to be dead so Mittens would get off of her. Mittens wasn't fooled so she continued to lay down on Xanna's stomach.

_"Cosmo...please get her off me..."_

Cosmo laughed and told Mittens to get off. Mittens did what she was told. After being told ten times.

Cosmo helped Xanna back up to her feet. _"So, what'd ya think your friends are up to?"_

_"Hmm..."_

* * *

Makaza was sitting on the ground crying. _"When is Xanna coming back?! Why can't we go find her?! Why am I related to an idiot?!"_

_"First answer: Who knows. Second answer: Because that would be counted as stalking. Third answer: I don't know."_ Gishezpak answered politely.

_"It wouldn't be counted as stalking! We would simply be going to find her and watching everything she does."_

_"Um... I believe that __is__ counted as stalking."_

Makaza stuck his tongue out at Gishezpak. He shrugged, not really knowing what he did that would make Makaza do that. And then Makaza continued to cry.

Akazil smacked the back of his head. _"Cram a sock in it, ya cry baby!"_

_"I'm only crying 'cause __you__ ran Xanna off!"_ Makaza said, hopping up on his feet and pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

_"We __both__ ran her off! I didn't wanna admit it but it's true! We both did!"_

Makaza crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Akazil. _"Mainly you."_ He mumbled. Akazil sighed.

_"Guys, if you wanna see Xanna so damned much, then let's just go visit her!"_ Mokoki griped. Gishezpak was about to say something. Mokoki held his hand up as a sign for him not to speak. _"We won't be stalking, we'll be visiting."_

_"That's sounds like a reasonable plan."_ Gishezpak said.

_"Yes it is. So, why don't we just do that? In fact, why HAVEN'T we done it yet?!"_

_"Because none of us thought of it 'til now?"_ Gishezpak tried to help.

_"Because we're idiots and we were afraid of a cute little blood elf killing us because we came and bothered her while she was relaxing just to bug her?"_ Akazil pitched in.

All of them agreed that it was probably the second one. After agreeing, it was silent for a moment.

_"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go see Xanna!"_ Makaza said and headed for the zeppelins. He stopped and turned around. _"Anybody know how to get to Silvermoon City?"_

They all looked at each other, all of them hoping that one of them would know. When no one said anything, they looked at Makaza and shrugged. All of them sighed.

_"We could ask for directions on the way."_ Gishezpak suggested. Makaza and Akazil gave him shocked expressions. _"What?"_ Mokoki grabbed his shoulders and shook him. _"Are you insane?!?!?!?!?!"_ He yelled and continued to shake him. _"No-o-o-o."_ He answered. Mokoki stopped shaking him and started to yell at him some more, slapping him after each word. _"MEN-"_ Slap! _"-NEVER-"_ Slap! _"-EVER-"_ Slap! _"-EVER-EVER-EVER-"_ Three more slaps. _"-ASK FOR DIR-EC-TIONS!!!!! EVER!!!!!!!!!!"_ Six more slaps.

Mokoki let go of his friend. _"Any other suggestions?"_ Gishezpak rubbed his cheeks and fell to the ground. Makaza and Akazil looked at him, then Mokoki, then backed away a few feet. They shook their heads at Mokoki after getting at a safe distance.

Akazil sighed. _"Guess we'll have to wait for her to come back."_

_"IF she comes back."_ Mokoki said. Akazil frowned. While they said that, Makaza stared in horror at the poor unconscious Gishezpak. _"I-is he breathing?"_

Akazil sighed again. _'Please come back Xanna.'

* * *

"Who knows."_ Xanna shrugged.

_"Well, let's go find out!"_ Cosmo said.

Xanna tilted her head in question. _"Really? You wanna go see them?"_ Cosmo nodded really fast and answered. _"Yes. They sound fun to hang out with and I really wanna meet them. If you don't mind, that is."_

_"S-"_

**'Think about it first! Do you really wanna go back to that torture?'** Xanna thought about it for a moment. _'They may be annoying but they are kinda fun to hang out with.'_ Ixxy sighed. **'Damn. Now I'll have to go back to that torture.'** Xanna smiled. _'Yep.'_

* * *

Cosmo was worried that Xanna was going to say no and tried to convince her to say yes. Even though she was about to say it.

Cosmo got on his knees. _"Please, Xanna? I haven't had any excitement at all ever since I found Mittens. So please take me to this wonderful wonderland of wonderfulness and let me meet these people to spice up my life! Even if it's just a little bit! Please!"_ He begged. Xanna looked at him. He lightly elbowed Mittens, who was next to him, so she would join him in begging. Mittens rolled her cute little cat eyes and began to do a cute little kitty beg. She rubbed her head against Xanna's leg and started to purr; then she sat next to Cosmo and they both gave her pathetic looks. Xanna laughed. _"I was going to say yes, silly."_

Cosmo jumped to his feet and gave Xanna a big hug. But she was still able to breath. Xanna liked that about his hugs. _"Yay!"_

_"Wait,"_ Xanna pushed him away. _"what about your job?"_

Cosmo laughed. _"I guess I forgot to tell you. This is actually the beginning of my vacation week."_

_"Cool. So, you have plenty of time to go meet the guys."_

Cosmo nodded so much, it looked like that his head was going to fall off. Xanna laughed. _"Okay, let's get goin'."_

Cosmo jumped up and down, clapping his hands. _"Yay, yay, yay and more yays!"_

Ixxy shook her head. **'I can't believe I forgot who he was.'**

_'Me too. I mean, honestly, how can you forget his childish laughter?'_

**'Stop questioning me and go back to your torture!'**

_'All right, I'm goin'.'_

_"Oh, Xanna! I forgot to tell you something!"_ Cosmo started to babble.

**'You better get there fast or else I'm going to kill him.'**

_'Hmm...'_

**'Hmm? Why hmm? What's with the hmm?'**

_"So, Cosmo,"_ Xanna said, interrupting Cosmo's babbling. _"Huh?"_

_"Could you tell me about the tree again?"_

**'You-bitch!'**

Xanna smirked mentally as Cosmo started to talk about him, the tree and the chocolate sauce again. Ixxy ran to a corner and began to cradle herself, trying to block out Cosmo.

But she didn't succeed.

_'Heh heh heh.'

* * *

**All right, that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long to put it up. Cookies for everyone because I'm so sorry! *gives everyone cookies***_

_**Note: Yes, I got the name Cosmo from the Fairlyoddparents. And if you guys are wondering, yes, this story does have a story line, or plot, whatever you wanna call; I just haven't really gotten to that part yet... But I will!... Eventually... Hopefully soon. Anyways, sorry that it took so long, hope you liked it. Please review.**_

_**Another note: The number is Xanna's birthday, not mine. Just wanted to let you guys know that in case you were wondering. :P**_


	6. Deth is a Girl?

_**Okay, Xanna's always hanging out with guys, so, I decided to add another girl. Thus the title of this chapter... Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Three more days had gone by. Xanna and Cosmo were riding the zeppelin back to Orgrimmar.

_"Wow. Orgrimmar looks real...red."_ Cosmo said as he was leaning over the side of the zeppelin. _"Like that spot over there with some orcs and a troll. It looks like an apple with green spots and a blue spot."_ Cosmo squinted his eyes. _"Looks like there's a tauren too."_

_"Some orcs, a troll and a tauren?"_ Xanna said and walked up to the side of the zeppelin to join Cosmo. _"Hey, those are the guys."_

Ixxy sighed. **'Of course.'**

_"Really?"_ Cosmo said and looked at her. Xanna nodded. _"Ooh. I just can't wait for the zeppelin to land."_ He said and looked over the side again.

_"I wonder if they can see us..."_ Xanna began to wave her hand to get the others' attention. _"Hey guys!"_ They didn't look. _"Hmm... Guess they didn't hear me."_

**'Hmm, I wonder why. Maybe it's because you're over a hundred feet above ground. Nah, that couldn't be it. I guess they just have bad hearing.'** Ixxy said sarcastically.

Xanna ignored her and leaned a little more over the side to see what they were doing. Akazil was sitting on a rock, Gishezpak was sitting next to the rock, and Makaza and Mokoki were leaning against it, talking about something. Xanna pointed her ears to were the guys were and leaned over the side a little more to hear them.

_"No way."_ She heard Mokoki say.

_"Yes way."_ Makaza said.

_"No. There is no way he could."_

_"What're they talking about?"_ Cosmo asked.

_"I don't know..."_ Xanna continued to slowly lean over the side to listen in on the conversation.

**'Be careful, you idiot! If you lean any more over the edge, you'll-'**

_"Whoa!"_ Xanna yelled as she fell over the side.

_"Xanna!"_ Cosmo tried to grab her hand but was a second too late.

* * *

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."_ Xanna screamed on the way down.

Ixxy was running back and forth in Xanna's mind. **'Get me the hell outa here! I'm too smart to die!'** She continued to try and break out of Xanna's mind.

* * *

_"There is no way that The Incredible Hulk can beat Batman."_ Mokoki said.

_"Yes there is."_ Makaza said.

_"No way. Batman is too quick and smart for the Hulk to catch him and smash him into itty bitty bits."_

_"The Hulk is super strong and can totally squash Batman before he even got a chance to blink!"_

_"Could not!"_

_"Could too!"_

_"If that's true, then let a hot chick fall from the sky!"_

_"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ They heard.

_"What was that?"_ Akazil said as he looked up. The others looked up as well; only to see somebody fall from the sky. And she landed on Mokoki.

_"Ow..."_ Mokoki groaned.

Ixxy was feeling her body. **'I'm alive!'** Xanna gave her a look. Ixxy ignored her because she was just so darn happy to be alive.

* * *

Xanna propped herself up a little bit on Mokoki. _"Thanks for being a soft landing pad. Oh, and, Spiderman could kick both their asses."_ She sighed and laid her head down on his chest.

_"Xanna?"_ All four of the guys said.

_"Mmhmm."_ She answered.

_"Ha! That means the Hulk __can__ beat Batman!"_ Makaza said.

Mokoki looked at Makaza and growled. Xanna got off of Mokoki. She stood up and brushed the dust off of herself while Gishezpak helped Mokoki back up to his feet.

_"It's nice to see you again, Miss Xanna."_ He said politely. _"Nice to see you too, Gizzy."_

After she was done dusting herself off, Akazil and Makaza tackled Xanna into a big hug, which made her dusty again. _"Xanna! We've missed you so much! Mostly me, though."_ Makaza said. Akazil looked at him, then back at Xanna. _"Glad you're back."_

**'And so the torture begins...'** Ixxy sighed. **'Great.'**

_"I missed you too guys. Now, could you please get off me?"_

_"Sure."_ They said. They helped her up and Xanna dusted herself off again.

_"Xanna!"_ Cosmo yelled as he ran towards all of them. He ran past Akazil and Makaza and grabbed Xanna by her shoulders. _"Xanny? Xan Xan, are you alright?? Tell me you're alright!"_ He began to shake her.

**'Say-some-thing-so-he'll-stop-shak-ing-you.'** Ixxy demanded.

Xanna tried to answer but accidentally bit her tongue. She tried a second time but bit it again. And a few more times after that.

Cosmo stopped shaking Xanna and looked at her to see if she was alright. Her eyes were spinning. _"Oh no! You have brain damage!"_ He began to cry on her shoulder. Then he lifted his head up and put her head on his shoulder. _"Don't worry Xanna. You'll be okay. We'll get you help. Everything's gonna be alright."_

Ixxy was stumbling around in Xanna's mind. **'As soon as I can figure out how to walk again, he is so dead!'** She fell to the ground. **'Grr.'**

As Cosmo was saying things about how he wasn't going to let Xanna turn into a vegetable, Akazil, Makaza, Mokoki and Gishezpak were looking at them. _"Anybody know who that guy is and why he's shaking Xanna?"_ Akazil whispered. Everybody shook their heads.

While this was going on, Mittens was off to the side shaking her cute kitty head at Cosmo. She was probably thinking about how she got an idiot for an owner, too.

* * *

After twenty minutes of shaking Xanna and crying, Cosmo finally let her go. Actually, Mittens forced him to let go. He didn't want to but she growled at him; obviously a threat to eat him if he didn't.

Xanna grabbed both sides of her head to keep it focused. Everything was spinning, she blinked a few times to make it stop. _"Ah. Much better."_

**'Fina-freakin'-ly!'** Ixxy said as she rubbed her butt. It was very sore after falling on it several times. **'As soon as this pain goes away, I'm going to kill him with a slow and painful death!'** Xanna turned on a very big fan in her mind and made Ixxy fall over again. **'Ow! Mother f-'** Xanna laughed because the fan blew Ixxy away.

* * *

_"So, how was the spa? Must've been good since you were gone for six days."_ Akazil said.

_"Yeah, how was it? Geez, I'm surprised you're not a prune."_ Mokoki said as he looked at Xanna.

**'I told you that you were there too long.'** Ixxy smirked because she was right. Which happened very often.

Xanna crossed her arms over her chest. _"I wasn't there for __six__ days... I was there for three."_

_"Then how come you haven't gotten back until now?"_

Xanna looked away and mumbled her answer. _"'Cause it kinda took Cosmo two days to pick out what he was going to wear."_

The guys looked at Cosmo. _"Two days?"_

Cosmo shrugged. _"Gotta make a good first impression."_

The guys stared at Cosmo. They were all thinking the exact same thing. _'How can it take a guy two days to pick out what to wear?'_

While they were thinking that, Xanna was talking to Ixxy. **'How come they waited for you for six days? Hmm, I'm thinking, stalkers.'**

_'You have a very good point...'_

**'I always do.'**

_'No you don't...'_

**'Shut up and ask them why they're still here.'**

_"How come you guys waited for me for six days?"_

All of them looked shocked at the unexpected question. They looked away from Xanna, a couple of them whistled and a couple of them hummed.

_"Awkward..."_ Cosmo whispered to Xanna. She giggled. All of the guys looked back at her when she did.

_"Well, um... How come you brought some random guy here? Huh? Answer that!"_ Makaza said.

_"Cosmo is an old friend of mine from the orphanage."_

Cosmo nodded. _"Hi."_ He waved his hand at them.

_"Oh..."_

_"Because, you know, we wanted you to come back."_ Akazil answered.

_"What if I didn't come back.?"_

**'They would've hunted you down.'**

_"Then they would've risked their pride and asked for directions to Silvermoon!"_ Gishezpak answered with a grin.

**'Basically what I just said. All though, I don't think there really is much pride to risk.'**

Mokoki smacked Gishezpak on the back of his head. Cosmo snickered quietly. Xanna lightly elbowed him. _"Cosmo, be nice."_ She said, trying not to laugh. Cosmo stopped laughing. But it didn't last long because Mittens had attacked Mokoki's tail; she thought it looked like a piece of string.

* * *

After thirty minutes of trying to pull Mittens off of Mokoki's tail, they succeeded. Then everyone decided to walk around Durotar. Everyone ignored Mokoki and Cosmo yelling at each other.

_"You owe me a new tail!"_ Mokoki yelled and held up his hairless tail.

_"I told you that Mittens said she was sorry!"_ Cosmo yelled and pointed to Mittens who had an 'I'm sowwy' look. She rubbed her head on Mokoki's leg and began to purr. Then she licked at the bite marks on his tail.

Mokoki grabbed his tail and wagged his finger at her. _"Oh no, no, no, no. You're not gettin' outa this that easily."_ He glared down at Mittens. She had a very pathetic look on her face. Her eyes were big, her bottom lip was sticking out a little and she was doing a perfect little purr to top it all off.

Mokoki looked away so he wouldn't fall into her trap. Everyone laughed and Makaza snuck in a hug when nobody was looking. _"I'm so glad you're back, Xanna."_ Mokoki looked in that direction and walked over. _"Hey, don't keep her all to yourself."_ He ripped them apart and gave Xanna a hug.

**'Okay, what the freakin' hell? I have just realized that you're surrounded by... One, two... Four teenage boys and a... I'm not sure what the hell Cosmo is yet. My point being, what the hell? Why don't you know any girls? Even if it was just one girl. It would be nice to hang out with her instead four guys and a fairy all day! Even if it was a nasty, decaying, undead chick and hated you but stuck around with you anyway for some weird random reason!'**

And just then, Xanna heard a noise in the distance. Cosmo should've heard it too, but he was to busy thinking about something. And Xanna knew what he was thinking about; he was thinking about how that tree broke his heart. And Mittens was thinking that he was an idiot and how much she wanted to bite Mokoki's tail some more. _"You guys hear that?"_ Xanna asked. _"Hear what?"_ Akazil, Makaza, Mokoki and Gishezpak asked, Mittens looked at her to pay attention. Cosmo was still to busy thinking about the tree to pay attention.

Xanna heard more noises and ran toward it. Makaza glared at Mokoki. _"She's here for an hour and already you made her run away again!"_

Mokoki looked offended. _"Me?! Me?!?!"_

_"Yes, you! You!"_

They were about to get into a wrestling match when Akazil yanked on Makaza's shirt collar and dragged him to follow Xanna. Mittens dragged Cosmo and Gishezpak did the same with Mokoki. _'Thank God I've been working out so I'm able to do this.'_ Gishezpak thought.

* * *

Xanna was the first to get to the source of the noise. She saw several dead humans. _'What are humans doing in Durotar?'_

**'If you had been paying attention in class when you were younger, you would know that these humans live here because Stormwind kicked them out of the city for being drunk all the time.'**

_'Why didn't they just move to Ironforge?'_

**'Again, if you had been paying attention, you would know this. The dwarves and humans got into a fight.'**

_'About what?'_

**'It was something over a chicken and a cow...and a mattress...'**

_'Okay, I now regret asking.'_

**'And I regret paying attention for you but I have to if I want to live.'** Ixxy sighed. **'It's very hard being part of your brain.'**

Xanna heard some sort of war cry come from her right and was tackled to the ground. _"Take this! Human scum!"_

Xanna had just barely dodged the dagger that was aimed for her face. _"Holy crap!"_ She flipped over to be on top of her attacker. It was an undead rogue. A female undead rogue. She looked skinny and decaying like all undead do. She had long stringy looking green hair, weird belt looking things across her eyes, light blue skin and she looked a little taller than Xanna; but only by a couple inches. _'Gosh damn it, why is everyone I meet taller than me?!'_

**'Shut up and tell her not too attack.'**

_'Oh yeah.'_ Xanna shook her head. _"Are you blind?! I mean, the nerve of you calling me a __human__!"_ She pointed at her ears. _"I am obviously __not__ a human!"_

**'Belt things, remember?'**

_'Right...'_ Xanna grabbed one of the undead girl's hands and put it on one of her ears. She yanked at the ear. _"Ow!"_

_"Just because I have belts across my eyes doesn't mean I'm blind!"_

_"Ow! Okay! Let go of my ear! These things are very sensitive, ya know!"_

She continued to yank on her ear.

**'Wasn't I just talking about meeting a chick like this a moment ago?'**

_'Ow. Yes. Ow. It's like you can predict the future or something.'_

Ixxy grinned evilly. **'My next prediction will be you walking around in your underwear in Orgrimmar.'**

_'You evil, heartless bitch.'_

Ixxy laughed, evilly. Xanna wanted to hit her but was to distracted by the pain this undead girl was causing in her ear. _"Ow...ow...ow...bitch...ow... Ow!!!"_

_"Hey, get your damn hands off her! You damn dirty undead freak!"_ Makaza yelled and ran to attack the undead girl. He didn't realize it was a girl though. He pulled Xanna off of the undead. She began to rub her ear. Cosmo ran to her and tended to her ear. _"You okay, Xan Xan?"_

_"In a week, I think I'll be, but now, no."_ She said and continued to rub her ear. Cosmo kissed it to make it feel better. Akazil gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

* * *

The undead girl hopped to her feet; it was surprising to see that she didn't fall apart.

_"Bring it on."_ She told Makaza.

_"Wait... You're...you're a girl?"_

_"Yes. Shocking, isn't it? Now, c'mon, let's get your defeat over with. Because I have some humans to kill."_

_"Um... Well..."_

The undead girl rolled her eyes under her belts. _"What is it? Are you afraid now?"_

_"No. It's just... I don't think it's fair."_

Xanna's, Ixxy's and Cosmo's eyes widened. And Mitten's. Can't forget her. **'He ****did**** not**** just say what I think he said.'**

_"What do you mean it's not fair?"_

_"Well, I'm a big tough guy and you're just a small girl. An undead girl, no less. I would beat you easily and probably hurt you and rip you to pieces. So, I don't think it's fair."_

**'...He did... He did say what I think he said.'** Ixxy rolled up her sleeves. **'Xanna, give me control.'**

Xanna didn't pay attention to Ixxy because she was so shocked at what Makaza had said. _"Excuse me?! You sexist pig!"_

Makaza looked at Xanna. _"What? It isn't fair."_

He looked back at the undead girl because she was laughing. _"Whatever. This will just make your defeat much easier."_

She began to walk up to him and started to attack. Luckily, he was able to dodge. _"Ah! Hey, I said I didn't wanna fight!"_ She continued to try and strike him down with her daggers. _"Little help here, guys?!"_

Xanna crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. _"Hmph!"_ Cosmo did the same thing. So did Mittens, but without the arms; she just flicked her tail. _"Guys!"_ Makaza said and began to run away from the crazy undead girl. _"Akazil!"_

Akazil looked back and forth between his brother and his friends. He knew Makaza was being sexist and should let him take the beating, but Makaza was his brother and he also knew that it would be wrong if he let his brother take a beating; especially when it wasn't given to him by Akazil himself.

_"I don't see why you guys are so mad at Makaza. I mean, he makes a perfectly good point."_ Mokoki said. The others glared at him. Gishezpak gave him a shocked look. Then he started to back away slowly. _"What?"_ They continued to glare. _"Mittens,"_ Cosmo said, still glaring. Mittens looked up at him, hopeful. _"it's play time."_ Mittens gave him a cute little kitty smile and pounced on Mokoki. _"Oh dear God!"_ Mokoki screamed.

Xanna and Cosmo smiled. Akazil and Gishezpak stared, horrified. _"Guys! Seriously! Could use a little help here!"_ They heard Makaza shout in the distance. He was dodging the daggers the undead girl was throwing at him.

Akazil looked at his brother again. He started to think about just letting the chick beat him up but then he started to think about his mom. _'Mom would kill me if she finds out that he's dead.'_ He sighed. _"Xanna, I know he's being sexist but...he is my little brother."_

Xanna turned around to looked at Akazil. She sighed at the look he gave her. _"Okay, we'll help."_ Cosmo looked at Xanna, his jaw dropped open in outrage. _"Seriously? We're going to __help__ him?"_ She looked back and nodded. Cosmo rolled his eyes, sighed and gave Xanna a blank look. _"Xanna, sorry to say this but, you need new friends."_

This time, Akazil's jaw dropped.

**'Thank you!'**

Xanna grabbed one of his ears. _"Ow!"_

_"C'mon, let's go save Makaza."_

_"Guys?"_ Gishezpak said. Everyone looked at him. _"Yeah?"_

_"What about Mokoki?"_ He said and pointed to his friend, who was trying to crawl away from Mittens and failing miserably behind him, with his thumb. Akazil and Cosmo looked at Xanna. She shrugged. _"Give her five more minutes."_

_"Okay..."_

_"Hey! Don't put that there! I need those! I want kids some day!"_ Makaza yelled in the distance.

Akazil and Gishezpak followed Xanna and Cosmo, who was still being held captured by his ear.

* * *

Makaza was on the ground. The undead girl was holding a dagger to his neck; and one to his crouch. The undead girl was laughing at him.

She stopped laughing when a rock knocked her head right off her shoulders. **"That's for yankin' on my ear, bitch!"**

_'Nice throw, Ixxy.'_

Ixxy went back into Xanna's mind and dusted off her hands. **'Thank you.'**

The undead girl's body felt the spot where her head should be. When it didn't find a head there, it began to look around in the sand. _"Over here, ya dumb ass!"_ The head was yelling from the body's right.

The body walked over to pick it up but everytime it tried to bend down, it would accidentally kick the head. _"Moron."_

While the undead girl was playing soccer with her own head, Xanna and the others ran toward Makaza. _"Makaza, are you okay?"_ Xanna asked.

_"Hang on."_ Makaza said. He felt his body to make sure everything was where it should be. He sighed in relief when he found out that nothing was missing. _"Yeah, I'm okay."_

_"Good. Now I can do this."_ Xanna slapped him on his face. She slapped him so hard, he flipped over onto his stomach. With something as unsuspecting as that, Makaza ate some dirt.

He got up on his hands and knees and began to spit it out. When he spit most of it out, he turned his head to look at Xanna. _"What was that for?!"_

_"For being a sexist pig."_

Makaza was standing up now. _"I wasn't being sexist. I was simply saying that a man fighting a woman is wrong because the man would easily beat the woman. Especially when the woman is an undead person."_

_"Now you're being sexist AND racist!"_

_"How am I being sexist OR racist? I am simply stating the facts!"_

Xanna gritted her teeth and stepped on his right foot. _"OW!"_ He yelled and began to hop on the other. _"What the hell was that for?!"_ Xanna didn't answer, instead she walked over to the undead person.

Akazil, Gishezpak and Cosmo walk over to Makaza, who was still hopping up and down. _"You're in trouble now."_ Akazil told his brother. _"Mmhmm."_ The other two said. Makaza looked back and forth between all of them. _"What the hell did I do?!"_

Just then, Mokoki and Mittens walked over. Mokoki was hairless and Mittens had a lot of fur in her mouth. _"What'd we miss?"_ Mokoki asked. The other four looked at him. _"Oops... Forgot about you and Mittens. Heh."_ Cosmo said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _"Sorry."_

_"Yeah, we're gonna have to negotiate somethin' later..."_ Mokoki began to mumble some words under his breath. Cosmo blushed at what he was saying.

* * *

_"Over here. No, to you're left."_ The body went right. _"No, left! You're __other__ left!"_ The body continued to go right and ran into a rock. The head of the undead girl sighed. _"Moron."_

_"Need some help?"_ Xanna asked. The head flipped over onto it's other side to see Xanna. _"No!"_ She snarled. _"Too bad."_ Xanna said and tried to pick it up. The head began to bite her hand. _"Ah!"_ She shook it off of her hand and looked at it.

_'Crap! Now I'm gonna turn into an zombie and exactly midnight tonight.'_

**'First of all: That's werewolves. Second of all: She's not a zombie... She's just undead. Third of all: Undead people can't infect others unless they want you to. And fourth of all: You're an idiot.'**

_'One: Shut up. B: Same thing. Q: What if she does want to turn me into an undead person? And __seven__: I am not an idiot, you are.'_

**'...Good God, I think you just killed some of my brain cells with all of that letter and number crap. And you wonder ****why**** I call you an idiot?!'** Ixxy shook her head. **'Anyways, she'd have to kill you to turn you into an undead. And she hasn't...yet. If she does, I pity her because she would then have an idiot for an undead partner.'**

Xanna was about to say something when she felt an enormous pain on her left ankle. She looked down. She stared at the head that was biting her for a few minutes. She then turned her head up to the sky. _"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

She tried to shake it off but it was latched on to her good. She found a near by stick and began to beat the head off of her ankle. _"Get the hell off my ankle, you demon head!"_ She beat it a few more times and the head finally released it's hold on her ankle. _'Geez, ya try to help someone and they bite your ankle. Ugh. What has happened to the world?'_

**'You. You happened. You infected the world with your stupidity. Now use the stick to reattach the undead girl's head to her body... If you want to die that is.'**

_'I'm sure she won't attack when she sees that I'm trying to help her...at least not this time.'_

**'...I'm not even gonna comment on that.'**

Xanna rolled her eyes at Ixxy. She then went to the undead girl's head to help her. Xanna ended up using the stick to grab her head when it continued to try and bite her.

* * *

The head was hanging on to the stick by it's teeth. Xanna walked over to the body and reattached the head. _"There ya go."_ The undead girl tackled her to the ground, holding a dagger to her throat.

**'Told you you would die if you helped her.'**

Xanna flipped herself over onto the undead girl and held the girl's own dagger to her throat. _"Will you please stop trying to kill me?! I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was trying to help you!"_

The undead girl struggled beneath Xanna. _"Let go of me!"_

_"No. Not until I make sure that you're not going to kill me. Why __are__ you trying to kill me?! I didn't even do anything!"_

The undead girl stopped struggling and shot Xanna an 'Are you serious?' look.

_"What?"_

_"You're on top of me, holding my own dagger to my throat."_

_"Only because you held it to my throat first!"_

_"I only did that because you threw a rock at me and knocked my head off!"_

_"I only did that because you yanked on my ear!"_

_"I only did that because you pinned me to the ground!"_

_"Only because you pinned me to the ground first by mistaking me for a human!"_

The undead girl was going to say something then shut her mouth. She that five more times then sighed. She mumble something.

Xanna heard what she said but wanted her to say it louder. _"What was that?"_ The girl mumbled a little louder. Barely. _"Ahem?"_ The girl growled. _"I'm sorry, all right?!"_

Xanna took the dagger away from her throat. _"Yes."_ She stood up and offered a hand to the girl. The undead girl shot her a nasty look. _"I don't need your help."_ After that, she got up on her own.

**'Geez, she's psychotic... I hope she decides to hang around.'**

Xanna gave Ixxy a blank stare, sighed, put a hand to her forehead and shook her head.

_"Why are you sighing?"_ The undead girl asked. _"Oh...uh...um... I'm, Xanna."_ Xanna stuck a hand out for a handshake. The undead girl looked at it curiously. _"I'm, Dethiam."_ She said and shook her hand.

**'Ha. Deth.'**

_'Ha. Yeah... That's not funny.'_

**'Yes it is.'**

_'Shut up.'_

Ixxy continued to laugh. Xanna blew her away with the fan again and continued to talk to Dethiam.

_"I'm... I'm sorry for the misunderstanding we had."_ Xanna took her hand back and waved it passively. _"Nah, it's fine."_ Dethiam nodded. _"Oh, and, thank you for putting my head back on. And how is your ankle?"_

Xanna looked at her ankle, it was bleeding. _"Looks a little bad but I know first aid."_ Xanna looked into her bags for some cloth so she could fix her ankle but didn't find any. _"Crap. Outa cloth."_ She sighed. _"Guess I'll have to limp for the rest of the day."_

And then, all of a sudden, Xanna's feet left the ground. _"Whoa."_ She said and looked at Dethiam. _"You're strong."_ Dethiam shrugged. _"I guess. You're kinda short so you're not that heavy."_ Xanna's ears bent back as she glared at Dethiam. _"I'm not that short."_ She growled. Dethiam looked at her as she started to walk. _"Yeah, you are."_ Xanna continued to glare. _"I'm only, like, maybe two inches shorter than you!"_ Dethiam looked forward. _"That still makes you short, thus, not that hard to carry for me."_ Xanna glared at Dethiam for another minute then just looked away.

It was silent for a moment. Then Xanna began to wonder where Dethiam was taking her. _"Where're you taking me?"_

_"Back to your friends of course."_

_"Oh... Well, you don't have to carry me. I can just w-...limp back to them."_

_"It's fine. I don't mind."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah, just think of it as me returning the favor."_

_"For what?"_

_"For putting my head back on my shoulders and not killing me whenever I was trying to kill you. I still can't believe you forgave me. Normally, the person I was trying to kill would try and kill me back."_

_"Well, I figured that you didn't mean to attack me when you were killing humans; it's kinda easy to get caught up in the moment. I thought if you had seen me trying to help you, you would stop. I also thought that it would work on the first try, not several tries..."_

Dethiam laughed. _"Yeah, that's the thing about me. When I get caught up in the moment, it takes me a while to get out of it."_

**'Sounds like a hard-head.'** Ixxy said. She looked at Xanna and knocked on her head. _'Ow!'_

**'Hmm... Even if she is a hard-head, she'll never be as hard-headed as you.'**

Xanna mentally rubbed her head and ignored Ixxy. Something she was very good at after doing it for fifteen years.

* * *

_"Geez, it's been about twenty minutes and my foot STILL hurts."_ Makaza said as he sat on the ground, rubbing his foot.

_"That's what you get for being a sexist."_ Akazil said bluntly.

_"Yeah, you sexist!"_ Cosmo said. He then turned his back on Makaza. So did Mittens.

_"How was I-"_ Makaza was saying but Gishezpak covered his mouth. _"Normally I wouldn't do a rude thing like this but, this is so you guys won't argue."_ Makaza sighed under his hand. _"Unhhey."_ He muffled, obviously saying 'Okay'.

* * *

_"So, you're favorite color is black?"_ All of the guys heard Xanna say in the distance.

_"Mmhmm."_ They heard another voice say.

_"Weird. I thought it would be red."_

Xanna laughed and so did the person she was talking to. After a moment, they saw who it was. _"Mah! Hat ick i' 'onna lacri'ice Anna!"_ Makaza said, his mouth still being covered by Gishezpak's hand. The others looked at him. _"What?"_ They all said.

Gishezpak looked at his hand. _"Oh, right, oops."_ He removed it.

_"I __said__: Ah! That chick is gonna sacrifice Xanna!"_

All of the guys looked back at the girls. _"Looks like she's...helping Xanna...?"_ The fury Mokoki said. Somehow he had grown all his hair back.

_"No, that's impossible. She tried to kill me for no reason!"_

Everyone stared at Makaza. _"What? She did."_

_"......No comment."_ Akazil said, looking back at the girls.

Dethiam walked up to the guys, Xanna still in her arms. _"Hey, guys."_ Xanna said. She looked at all of them. They all looked shocked for some weird reason. _"What's wrong?"_

_"Um...uh...Well...uh..."_ All of them kept saying.

Xanna looked at them, very puzzled.

_"Okay, what the hell?"_ Mokoki said. _"Thirty minutes ago, we were fighting this chick and now she's CARRYING you?!"_

The girls looked at each other, then the guys. _"Um..."_ Xanna said.

Cosmo gasped. _"Xan Xan! What happened to your ankle?!"_ He rushed right over to her and looked at it. _"Uh..."_ Xanna said. She just really didn't know what to say about the situation.

_"Mittens! Linen, please!"_ Cosmo said, wearing a doctor's outfit for some reason. And Mittens was in a nurse outfit. _'What the hell?'_ Everyone thought. Except Xanna because she was used to Cosmo acting like this.

_"Scalpel!"_ Cosmo yelled. _'Scalpel...?'_ Everyone wondered.

**'Okay... What the freaking hell is going on?'**

_"Oh, I almost forgot. Morphine!"_ Mittens handed him a little syringe. He looked at it and threw on the ground. _"Damn it, Mittens, I said morphine, not caffeine! These are the kind of mistakes we can't afford to make! What are you trying to do?! Kill her?!"_ Mittens gave him another syringe. _"That's better."_

Cosmo began to mess with Xanna's ankle. _"Sandwich!"_ Mittens pulled a sandwich out of nowhere and handed it to Cosmo. He took a bite out of it and nodded. He then smacked it on Xanna's ankle. _"Okay, last but not least, cell phone."_ Mittens gave him a pink cell phone. _"Yes, Nikki, I __will__ be at that concert tonight."_ He hung up and smacked that on Xanna's ankle. All of a sudden, there was a long beep sound. _"Heart zapper! HEART ZAPPER!"_

Mittens handed him a chainsaw. _"Now what I wanted but it'll do."_ He started it up. _"Wait! What are you doing?!"_ Akazil yelled.

Blood spurted everywhere. _"You suck as a doctor."_ A deep voice said. _"Damn it. I can never get pass this level."_ Cosmo said as he threw his Gameboy in a random direction.

There were beeping sounds. Cosmo wiped his forehead and sighed. _"We've done all we can, Mittens."_

Mittens put down the axe she was about to give to Cosmo and nodded.

_"Cosmo...is Xanna's ankle okay?"_ Makaza asked. Very terrified at what he just saw. Cosmo sighed. _"It's... It's... It's wonderful!"_ He said in a squeaky voice as he stepped aside so everyone could see his work. And somehow he wasn't wearing a doctor's outfit anymore.

Everyone stared at Xanna's ankle. It was wrapped in a nice pretty little pink bow. They all blinked at it, dumbfounded. _"All of that...and that's it..."_ Makaza said. Gishezpak grabbed his head. _"I can't comprehend what just happened."_

_"My brain hurts..."_ Mokoki said.

_"What was the chainsaw for?"_ Akazil asked.

_"Can anyone understand what the hell just happened?"_ Makaza asked.

They all shook their heads. While their brains were dying, Xanna was looking at her ankle and Dethiam was looking at Cosmo, who was grinning; obviously very proud of his work.

_"Thanks, Cosmo. It looks a whole lot better now."_ Xanna said. _"Well, except that the bow is pink. But other than that, good job."_

Dethiam was still staring at Cosmo. _"You need to teach me how you just did that."_

Xanna hopped out of Dethiam's arms and began to walk around. _"Feels like nothing happened at all. Thanks, Cosmo."_ Mittens pouted. _"Oh, you too, Mittens."_ Xanna said and patted her head. She purred.

All of the guys were still trying to figure out what had happened. And Ixxy was dead. Or at least unconscious.

Xanna stared at Ixxy and put her hands on her hips. _'I still can't believe she forgot who Cosmo was. Honestly, how can you forget about a two year old turning a squirrel into a rabbit?'

* * *

**That's all for now.**_

_**Note: The Hulk and Batman thing was just a random thing I thought of. And I made Xanna say that Spiderman would beat them because he's sexy! XD**_

_**Another note: When Mittens was looking pathetic, just picture Puss In Boots from Shrek. (If you've seen that. Lol.)**_

_**A third note: I was being silly when it came to the letters and numbers.**_

_**A note after the third note: My little brother and I were talking about random stuff when I made Cosmo dress up as a doctor. Lol. Totally random, right?**_

_**The last and most important note: And finally... I don't know...monkeys!**_

_**Lol. Hope you guys liked this.**_


	7. Where're We Going?

_**Oooh. This is a good chapter. Enjoy guys!**_

* * *

Another day had gone by. Xanna was laying on the ground staring at the sky, she sighed. She was bored out of her mind.

_'Ugh. Why does it seem like that there is absolutely __nothing__ to do today?'_

**'Because of your short attention span?'**

_'No. That's not it this time. I think it's because there __is__ nothing to do...at all...nothing...zero...ziltch...nada...AB-SO-LUTE-LY-'_

**'I get it! There's nothing to do! Please shut up!'**

Xanna was quiet. But only because she was thinking of something to do, not because Ixxy told her to. She sighed again. _"Can anyone think of something to do? At all? Seriously, anything at all? 'Cause I'm up for anything...at all."_

_"Anything?"_ Mokoki asked with a little twinkle in his eye.

_"I believe that's what I just said."_

_"Then I think I just thought of something..."_ He said with a devious smile.

_"Really?"_ Xanna said and sat up, looking hopeful. _"What is it?"_

Ixxy smacked her forehead. **'Idiot. How can you not see that he wants to-'**

_"What about questing?"_ Akazil asked. Mainly because he didn't want Mokoki telling Xanna of the thing he thought of.

Xanna groaned and plopped back down on the ground. _"Questing is boooooooooooooring."_

_"No it's not. It's very fun."_

_"You know what's fun?"_ Makaza asked.

_"Killing humans?"_ Dethiam asked.

**'That sounds very fun.'**

Xanna smacked Ixxy. She flew across to the other side of Xanna's mind.

_"No."_ Makaza said.

_"Oh..."_

_"Going to the beach sounds fun."_

_"What about going shopping?"_ Cosmo asked.

The other three stared at him for a moment.

_"I still say questing."_ Akazil said.

_"I say killing humans"_ Dethiam said.

_"I say going to the beach."_ Makaza said.

_"Questing."_

_"Humans."_

_"Beach."_

_"Shopping."_

Each one of them stood up and began to glare at each other. They got into an argument. Gishezpak, Ixxy, Xanna and Mittens sighed; Mokoki laughed as he watched them argue.

**'Geez, why can't the guys see that killing humans is actually the best option?'**

_'Why does this happen everytime we have nothing to do?'_

**'Because you're all idiots? Except for Dethiam. I think she's the only one with a good head on her shoulders... That is, she does until someone knocks it off.'**

Xanna laughed quietly. _"Ow! My hair!"_ Cosmo shouted in the background. Him and the others had gotten into a wrestling match. _"You're __other__ right!"_ Dethiam shouted because her head had gotten knocked off. Again. Mokoki was on the ground laughing at all of them.

_"What about the library?"_ Gishezpak asked. Everyone paused at what they were doing to look at him. Mokoki was on his back, holding his sides; Dethiam's head was on the ground while her body was running into a rock; Akazil was on Makaza's back, pulling on one of his legs while Makaza was pulling on Cosmo's hair.

Xanna sat up and looked at Gishezpak. _"Gizzy... You're a genius!"_ She said and hugged him. He blushed slightly. The other guys were all giving Gishezpak a 'You are so going to die later' look. The looks went away when Xanna stopped hugging Gishezpak.

_"Um... Where __is__ the library?"_ Xanna asked. Gishezpak, Akazil, Makaza and Mokoki all gave a 'Are you serious?' look. Dethiam didn't give her that look because she also didn't know where it was. And Cosmo was playing with a dragonfly; Mittens had a paw over her face. She was probably a little ashamed of having Cosmo for an owner. Or very ashamed.

Xanna rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. _"Heh. Well, it's just, I don't go inside of Orgrimmar that much."_

**'Liar.'**

_'How am I lying? I really don't go into Orgimmar that much.'_

**'True, but you're just using that as a cover.'**

_'What'd ya mean?'_

**'I mean, you don't even know where the library in SILVERMOON is!'**

_'...What's your point?'_

**'That IS my point!!!'**

Xanna pretended to think about it for a moment. _'Nope. Still don't see a point.'_ She lied, only to get on Ixxy's nerves. **'Agh!'** Which she was doing very well.

* * *

_"Just follow me."_ Gishezpak laughed.

**'If you're attention span is long enough to do that.'**

_'Hey, my attention span is perfectly-'_ Xanna looked over at Cosmo, who was still playing with a dragonfly. _'Ooh, look at the pretty dragonfly.'_

**'Exactly.'** Ixxy sighed. **'I wonder if there are other people that have to deal with this kind of crap like I do.'**

* * *

After forty-five minutes of playing with the dragonfly and two and a half hours of talking to Akazil and Makaza's parents, Xanna and the others followed Gishezpak to the library.

After another twenty minutes of walking, they finally made it. _"And here's the library."_ Gishezpak said over Dethiam's laughter. She was laughing because she thought that Akazil and Makaza's parents were stupid. And a little gross for making out in public.

_"I swear, if she wasn't a girl-OW!"_ Makaza was whispering, and then screaming because Mittens and bitten him on the leg. She walked over to Cosmo and Xanna with a smile on her face, it was probably because she had a piece of Makaza's pants in her mouth; she sat in between them. _"What was that for? I didn't even do anything!"_ Makaza lied.

Xanna and Cosmo gave him blank looks. Then Xanna pointed to her ears. _"Blood elves, remember?"_

_"Oh...right..."_

Cosmo and Xanna rolled their eyes. _"Let's just start lookin' at some books."_ Xanna said.

After that, everyone split up and began to look at books. Well, Dethiam wandered off, and so did Gishezpak and Cosmo, the other guys followed Xanna.

**'Seriously! Stalkers!'**

_'Seriously! Shut up!'_

Xanna was looking at books while the guys continued to follow her and stare at her. They pretended to look at books when she turned around. And then continued to stare at her when she turned back around.

Xanna felt a little uncomfortable with the guys following her.

**'Rethinking the whole 'Not stalkers' thing?'** Ixxy smirked.

_'Only a little. I still think they're good people...sorta... Okay, I honestly don't know anymore. But my point is-'_

**'That you think they're good people.'**

_'How'd you know I was gonna say that?'_

**'I've been trapped in this hellhole that you call a mind for fifteen years. I'd have to be an idiot like you to not be able to predict what you do or say.'**

_'That's true. You have been in my mind for fifteen years. So, why don't you act like me?'_

Ixxy shrugged. **'I don't know. Maybe I'm the smart side of you or something.'**

Xanna mentally shrugged and continued to look at books. She stopped when she saw a book called 'The Life Of The Alliance' caught her eye. Ixxy raised an eyebrow at it. **'Why would we, the Horde, have a book about the Alliance?'**

_'Maybe to study about them.'_

**'Maybe. Wait, if we have a book about them, does that mean they have a book about us?'**

_'Maybe.'_

**'Can you say anything ****other**** than maybe?'**

_'Mmm, maybe.'_ Xanna laughed and Ixxy rolled her eyes. When she was done, she pulled the book off of the shelf and immediately began to read it.

Xanna walked to a table and sat down in one of the chairs, still reading the book.

_'Wow. The Alliance sound so interesting. I wish I could meet one.'_

**'And I wish that I had my own body so I can run away from you and your stupidity. But I guess we can't always get what we want, can we?'**

Xanna ignored Ixxy, and the guys who were sitting next to her, pretending to read books. She was so fascinated by all the things she was reading; Stormwind, Ironforge, the way that the Alliance lived. She liked it so much, she wanted to jump into the book and talk to the Alliance.

Xanna quietly gasped when she saw something very interesting, she smiled. She smiled a smile that Ixxy new all too well, and she didn't like it one bit, this smile actually scared Ixxy. **'What are you thinking???'**

_'Ohhhhh, nothing.'_

**'Liar! What is it?! I demand to know!'**

_'It's nothing.'_ Xanna mumbled something after saying that. And since Ixxy is also an elf, she heard every word. **'What do you mean there's a map in the book?'**

Xanna popped a little copy of the book into her head and opened it up to the page she was on. It showed a map to an Alliance city. _'This. This place. We should go there!'_

Ixxy's eyes widened at the map. **'ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE FREAKING MIND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!'**

_'No. Of course not. What would give you that idea?'_

**'Oh, nothing. Besides the fact that you want to go to an Alliance city, where we could die!'**

_'We're not gonna die.'_

**'Don't say that!'**

_'Why?'_

**'Everytime you say that, we almost die!'**

_'Yeah, but we __didn't__, did we?'_ Xanna said, sounding a bit like a smart ass.

**'No.'** Ixxy said, her eyes narrowing at Xanna. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. **'But, everytime you say that, something bad happens!'**

Xanna rolled her eyes. _'Name ONE time that I said that and we almost died.'_

**'Well... There was the time when you found a bunny and I said don't touch it, it could kill you. Then you said ****that****, decided to pet the bunny and it turned into some sort of demon and tried to eat your soul... Oh, and, there was that one time when you found a baby lizard but it turned out to be a baby crocolisk and the mother tried to kill you for coming near her child. And, there was the time when you decided to juggle sticks and had to go to the hospital for three weeks. Oh, AND, there was the grass incident. And the snowflake one...'** Ixxy shuddered. **'I really wish I could forget that.'**

Xanna's eye was twitching because Ixxy was naming off everything stupid Xanna had done. **'Then there was the leopard thing. And after that was the-'** Xanna covered Ixxy's mouth. _'Alright, I get it. Saying that makes bad things happen!'_

Ixxy removed Xanna's hand. **'So, you're not going to go to the Alliance city anymore?'** Ixxy asked, hopeful because she didn't want to die just yet.

_'I never said that.'_ Xanna smirked. Ixxy lowered her head. **'I'm going to die. And with an idiot.'** Ixxy fell to her knees, screaming into the sky. **'Why must you be so cruel?!'**

Xanna rolled her eyes again. _'Stop bein' such a drama queen. It's not like we're gonna-'_

**'Don't say it!'**

_'Okay, well, you get my point.'_ Ixxy groaned. _'We'll be fine.'_

* * *

After an hour of reading the book, Xanna asked one of the librarians if she could borrow the book for at least a week. When she said yes, Xanna and the others left. As they all walked out of the library and out of Orgrimmar, without being spotted by Akazil and Makaza's parents, Xanna read the book.

She just couldn't stop reading it, but she knew she would have to eventually if she was going to tell the others she was going to go explore an Alliance city. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell herself to put it down but she would find a way. And she found that that way was by running into a pig.

Xanna picked the book off of the ground. But she didn't read it, she looked at the others. She sighed.

_"What's wrong, Xanna?"_ Akazil asked.

_"Um... How do I put this?"_ Xanna said, rubbing one of her arms and looking in a random direction. She couldn't bring herself to look at the others at the moment.

_"Put what?"_ Makaza asked.

Xanna finally looked at the others and sighed again. _"Guys...I'm-"_

_"Oh my God! I know what this is about!"_ Makaza said.

_"You do?"_

_"Yes!"_ He cried. _"You're breaking-up with me!"_ He cried some more.

_"Uh..."_

_"But why, Xanna?! Why?! Wasn't I good to you?!"_

_"Um..."_

Ixxy blinked at Makaza, very, very dumbfounded. She would've said some sort of smart ass joke or something, but she was in too much shock at how stupid Makaza was acting.

_"She can't break-up with you if you weren't even dating!"_ Akazil yelled at his brother.

_"Shut up! This doesn't concern you!"_

_"Yes it does!"_

_"No it doesn't!"_

_"Yes it does! You're being an idiot!"_

_"Am not! I'm just a little emotional because the only girl I'll ever love is breaking-up with me!"_

_"She can't break-up with you if you weren't even going out in the first place!!!"_

As the two orcs, Mokoki and for some reason, Cosmo, argued, Ixxy and Xanna stared at them. After fifteen minutes had gone by, Ixxy shook her head. It was to try and regain her brain. **'Please, for the love of God, tell them that you're going to an Alliance city. No, no, no, no, even better, tell them that you're sad and need to visit your mother's grave.'**

_'Why would I say that?'_

**'Because, if you tell them that you're going to an Alliance city, they'll freak out and follow you!'**

_'True. What if I just ask them if they want to come?'_

**'Either way, they freak out and follow you!'**

_'Well, it's not that bad if they follow me.'_ Xanna lied.

Ixxy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head after Xanna said that. She turned Xanna's head to the argument that was still going on. **'So, you're perfectly fine with dealing with ****that****? Even though you've been complaining about it ever since you met them.'**

_'I have not been complaining!'_

Ixxy released her hold on Xanna's head. **'Even so! You would actually put ME through that?! Even after all of the things I've done for you?!'**

_'What things?'_

**'I don't know! Things that I WILL do for you! Maybe. Not likely. But still!'**

Xanna glared at Ixxy with demon like eyes. **'Uh-oh... I just made things worse for myself, didn't I?'**

_"So, do any of you guys feel like goin' on a road trip?"_ Xanna asked.

The ones who were arguing stopped; the ones who were laughing stopped. Mokoki and Gishezpak's ears perked up and their eyes twinkled like stars in the beautiful night sky. _"Roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooad trip!!!!!!!!!!!"_ They cheered and were instantly next to Xanna. She looked to both sides of her. _'How...how did they get next to me so fast?'_

**'I don't know. I blinked and missed what happened.'**

_"So, where are we going, Miss Xanna?"_ Gishezpak asked.

_"Who cares where we're going! We're goin' on a road trip!"_ Mokoki said.

Xanna looked back and forth between the two a couple more times then looked at the rest of the others. _"Anybody else?"_

_"Well, road trips are pretty much another way to explore new areas and exploring new areas is kinda like questing...so... Yeah, I'm in."_ Akazil said and walked over to Xanna.

_"Road trips are just pretty much another way to have fun so, I'm in."_ Makaza as he walked over.

_"Will there be killing involved?"_

**'Seriously, she's so psychotic. I really hope she comes.'**

_"Um... Maybe."_ Xanna said nervously, ignoring Ixxy.

_"Then I'll come."_

_"And what about you, Cosmo?"_ Xanna looked at where Cosmo had been standing two seconds ago but there was just an empty spot. _"Cosmo?"_

_"I go anywhere you do, Xan Xan."_ Cosmo said, standing to the left of Xanna. She jumped because she had been startled. When she landed on the ground again, standing about a foot away from the group, she stared at Cosmo. _"How did you get there so fast?"_ Cosmo just laughed.

_"Okay... Guess we're all goin'."_ Xanna said.

_"Sweet! Let's go!"_ Mokoki cheered.

After that, Akazil, Makaza, Mokoki and Gishezpak began to walk down the road. Xanna, Dethiam, Cosmo and Mittens didn't. Xanna stayed where she was to read the book she got from the library. And the others stayed there with her because they didn't know where they were going yet. _"So, where are we going, Xanna?"_ Akazil asked. When there was no answer, everyone looked behind them to see the girls, Cosmo and Mittens walking toward the zeppelins. The guys ran toward them to catch up.

Xanna and the ones who were following her down the right path of their road trip stepped onto the zeppelin to the left and the others stepped onto the zeppelin to the right. _"Why are they on that zeppelin? That's the zeppelin to Grom' Gol."_ Akazil said.

The others shrugged. Akazil walked over to the other zeppelin and tapped Xanna on her shoulder. _"Um... Xanna?"_

_"Hmm?"_ She said, still reading.

_"Why are you on this zeppelin? It's the one to Grom' Gol. Which is in Stranglethorn Vale. Which is a bad place for us to go to because we're low levels."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"Then...why are you on it??"_

_"It's the way we need to go for our road trip."_

After Xanna said that, the other three were on the zeppelin.

Akazil raised an eyebrow at Xanna. _"Are you sure?"_

Xanna nodded. _"Yep. Says so right here on the map."_ Xanna pointed a finger into the book, still reading it.

_"Uh... You sure you're not reading it wrong?"_

Xanna finally looked up at Akazil. _"I know how to read a map, Akky."_

Akazil blushed because of what Xanna had just called him. The others were quietly laughing. Except for Dethiam; she was laughing out loud.

_"Xanna!"_ Akazil said in a whisper. But it was also kind of a yell. _"Don't call me that!"_

_"Aww. You're future wife can't call you 'Akky'?"_ Xanna said with a smirk.

Akazil's blush got bigger. And so did his eyes. _"Um. Uh. I...uh..."_ Akazil's face was bright pink now. He looked away from Xanna and began to figet with his fingers. Xanna laughed. _"Akazil, I'm kid-"_

_"Xan Xan! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?!"_ Cosmo said as he marched over to her and Akazil. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. _"So, how long have you been dating my little, Xan Xan?"_ Cosmo asked. It was more of a demand, really.

Akazil still didn't look and continued to blush and figet with his fingers. Xanna laughed a little more. _"No, Cosmo, I was just kid-"_

_"Let him answer, Xan Xan."_

Cosmo was getting a little annoyed with Akazil because he wasn't answering. _"Hello? Need an answer. Like, any day now, please."_ Xanna rolled her eyes and pulled a magazine out of one of her bags. _'Thank goodness I got this from the library too.'_ She poked Cosmo with the magazine. _"Cosmo, look. It's a magazine about hairdos."_ Cosmo quickly turned his head away from Akazil and to the magazine. It was called 'Monthly Elf Style'. He grabbed the magazine and walked away reading it, completely forgetting about the conversation he was having with Akazil. _"Oh, look, Mittens! They even have hairstyle tips for cats!"_ Mittens rolled her eyes.

Akazil looked at Xanna when Cosmo walked away. He still had a blush but it wasn't as bad as it was a minute ago. _"Uh... Thanks."_ He said and stepped onto the zeppelin. That was the last thing he said to her for the rest of the day.

* * *

**'So, when are you going to tell them where you're all headed?'**

_'I was thinking when we were halfway there.'_

**'You're not going to tell them 'til you actually get there, are you?'**

_'You know me so well.'_ Xanna smiled.

Ixxy sighed. **'I wonder how all of this is going to end.'**

_'Who knows. For now, let's just worry about getting to Stormwind.'

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? Them goin' to Stormwind and all. Man, that's gonna be one hell of trip, dontcha think? Lol. Hope you guys liked it.**_

_**Note: The reason why Cosmo started to ask about Akazil and Xanna dating is because Xanna is kind of like a sister to him. So, he was just tryin' to act like the brother-like person he is to Xanna. :)**_


	8. Baby Monkey Eating Raptors

_**Hooray! Chapter eight of Xanna! I wonder how many chapters there's gonna be for this story... Oh well, we'll just have to wait and find out. Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

It took a day to get to Stranglethorn Vale. Xanna stared at the island as the zeppelin approached it. It was very amazing that she was staring at something other than the book she got from the library.

_"Wow. Stranglethorn Vale looks so...jungle-y."_ Cosmo said.

_"Uh... I believe that 'Jungle-y' is __not__ a real word."_ Gishezpak said.

_"So? That's not gonna stop me from using it."_ Cosmo stuck his tongue out at Gishezpak. He laughed at the confused look on Gishezpak's face.

Ixxy had her arms folded over her chest, she rolled her eyes and sighed. **'Idiots. Everywhere I go, there's idiots.'**

* * *

When the zeppelin stopped at the tower, Xanna and the others got off. Xanna was reading the book as she walked.

_"Wow, this place looks so cool."_ Makaza said as he wandered around the camp.

The others did the same. Dethiam looked at the skulls; Cosmo and Makaza looked at the beach, Mittens stayed in the camp so she wouldn't be near the water; Akazil was looking at everything in the camp and Mokoki and Gishezpak walked over to the cook of the camp because they smelled something they liked.

Xanna was standing next to the campfire in the middle of the base. She looked up from the book and began to look around. But only for a moment, when she was done, she continued to read again. _"Looks like we follow..."_ She looked up again to look at the exit by the mailbox. She then looked back at the book. _"That road...and go...left..."_ Xanna said as she began to walk toward the road. Still reading the book, of course.

She stopped when she realized that no one was following her. She turned around to see everyone wandering around the camp. _"Guys? Guys, we gotta go this way for our road trip."_ None of them heard her. They just continued to look around the camp. Even when Cosmo accidentally set his pants on fire. Xanna sighed and sat down by the mailbox, waiting for her group to stop looking around the camp and get with the program.

**'You can always ditch them. You know that, right?'**

_'Yes, but I'm not a heartless bitch.'_

**'True. You're an idiot.'**

Xanna rolled her eyes, ignored Ixxy and read her book while she waited for the others to stop looking around camp.

* * *

After about three hours, everyone finally stopped looking at the camp. They all walked over to Xanna. She stood up and looked at some of the things they got from the camp.

Dethiam had a necklace made of tiny skulls wrapped around her neck; Mokoki and Gishezpak were stuffing their faces; Makaza had little pinches on his legs, probably from crabs; and Cosmo and Mittens had little crowns made of shells on their heads. Akazil didn't get anything. Xanna figured that he was the only one who actually just looked around.

_"We're ready to go."_ Akazil said.

Ixxy woke up from her nap she was taking. **'Huh? What?'** She looked at the group. **'Geez, it's about freakin' time. What's it been? Three days?'**

_'Hours.'_

**'Same thing.'** Ixxy waved her hand passively. She was still very tired. And just to be nice, Xanna popped a nice comfortable bed in her mind for Ixxy to sleep in. Ixxy didn't argue or anything. She just hopped in the bed and fell back asleep.

_'Guess I kept her up all last night with reading the book and the thirty-six cups of coffee.'_ Xanna quietly thought.

_"So, where to, cap'n?"_ Mokoki asked as he munched on something he got from the camp's cook.

_"We follow this road and make a left, eventually."_ Xanna said, looking at the book and pointing to the road behind her with her thumb.

And so they did. After Mokoki and Gishezpak were done eating. Xanna wanted to make sure that they didn't draw any attention to themselves because of the food.

* * *

_"Oh my gosh! Look at the cute little monkey!"_ Cosmo said, pointing to a cute little baby monkey.

Cosmo ran over to it and picked it up. _"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!"_ He started to lightly throw it up in the air. Everyone laughed at the cute sight. Until Cosmo threw the monkey up and it didn't come back down.

The only reason it didn't come back down was, it was eaten by a raptor. Everyone's eyes widened in horror and their mouths dropped to the ground in shock. Except for Dethiam's; she enjoyed things like this.

After the raptor was done munching on the baby monkey, it glared down at Cosmo. He backed away slowly back to his group. While he was backing away, more raptors came to join the first one.

_'Why does it have to be raptors?'_ Xanna thought.

_"What do we do, Xan Xan?"_ Cosmo whispered to his friend.

**'Run!'**

_'You're right!'_ Xanna put the book in one of her bags and looked at her group. _"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ She yelled.

None of them hesitated to run. Mittens hopped on Cosmo's back and everyone began to run. _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"_ They all screamed.

_"Daisy!"_ Mokoki yelled.

_"Misha!"_ Gishezpak yelled.

_"Who are those people?"_ Cosmo asked, Mittens still on his back.

_"Our mounts."_ Mokoki said.

A giant kodo and another raptor came out of nowhere. Everyone stopped right in front of the giant beasts. _"Ah! Another raptor!"_ Cosmo yelled.

He was about to run away but stopped when Gishezpak yanked on his collar. _"No. That's, Misha. She's my mount."_ Gishezpak said and hopped on Misha's back.

_"And this is, Daisy."_ Mokoki walked up to the big kodo and patted it's side. _"She can hold about three people."_

_"And Misha can hold two."_

Xanna heard the raptors screeching behind them. She turned around and saw them in the distance. _'Ah!'_

**'Get on the mount! Get on the mount!'**

Xanna turned back around. _"Akazil! Makaza!"_ The boys turned at her in attention. _"You ride on, Daisy with Mokoki!"_ She turned to Cosmo. _"Cosmo! You and Mittens ride on, Misha with Gizzy!"_

_"But what about you and Dethiam?"_ He asked.

_"We're rogues. We can sprint."_

_"Or I can just kill all of those raptors."_ Dethiam said, smiling evilly. It was probably because of the thought of killing something.

**'She's so sadistic. If she dies, I'll kill you!'**

_"Dethiam, this is no time to be sadistic and kill things. We have to run!"_

Dethiam scoffed. _"You guys can run all you want. I'm gonna stay here and fight."_ She said and pulled out her daggers. She started to walk towards the raptors.

Xanna smacked her forehead and looked at the guys who were still standing there. _"Why are you just standing there?! Get on the mounts!"_

Akazil, Makaza, Mokoki, Cosmo and Mittens got on the mounts like they were told.

_"What about, Dethiam?"_ Cosmo asked.

_"I'll handle her. Just go."_

_"But what about you?"_ Akazil asked.

_"I said go!"_ Xanna yelled and smacked both of the mounts as in order for them to leave.

_"Whoa!"_ All of the guys yelled.

Akazil looked back. _"Xanna!"_

**'Smooth move... Now you're gonna die!'**

_'Shut up. I know what I'm doing...sorta...'_

**'That's what I thought.'** Ixxy sighed. **'I never even got to see Winterspring!'**

Xanna ignored Ixxy and chased after Dethiam. _"Dethiam, I'm sorry for doing this, but this is so the raptors won't eat you."_ Xanna yanked Dethiam's head right off of her shoulders.

_"Hey!"_

Dethiam's body began to chase after her. _"That's right. Follow the head. Good body. Now use sprint!"_

Xanna sprinted away. So did Dethiam's body. _'Yes! My plan's working!'_

**'Yeah...I'm very...impressed.'**

_'Now to catch up to the guys.'_

**'If you can even find them.'**

* * *

_"Whoa! Daisy, slow down! I'm about to-"_ Mokoki was saying and then he fell off of Daisy. _"Ah! Oof! Ugh!"_ He yelled as he bounced on the ground._ "Wait... Why is there a porcupine in-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!"_ Mokoki screamed as he landed on a porcupine. He stood up and quickly pulled it off of his butt. _"Ah!"_ He looked at in, then threw it in a random direction behind him. Not even thinking that the poor thing might be eaten by raptors like that baby monkey.

He looked behind him and saw that the guys were still running. _"Hey! What about me, ya bastards?!"_ He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Then he heard a noise. He was to scared to see what it was so he began to chase after his mount and the guys. _"H-hey, guys! Wait up!"_ Mokoki yelled to his friends as he ran. He heard a few more noises. They scared him so much, he caught up with his friends and then ran right past them.

The things that made the noises came out from their hiding places. It was two baby tigers playing with a coconut.

* * *

_"Running, running, running. Being scared, terrified, horrified, need therapy."_ Xanna said quietly to herself as she continued to run from the raptors with Dethiam's head and body.

Ixxy rolled her eyes. **'You're tellin' me.'**

_"You? I'm the one that's headless!"_

Xanna was too scared to listen to Dethiam and Ixxy. She continued to run away from the raptors. Who had made some friends on their chase for food.

Some panthers, tigers and murlocs joined. _'Panthers, tigers and murlocs. Oh my!'_

**'Hey, isn't that line from a movie or something?'**

_'I don't know and I don't care! Shut up and run!'_

**'Um... Hello? Don't have a body of my own, remember?'**

_'Which actually sucks for me, right now...'_

**'Shut up and keep running. You have no time to get caught up in conversation.'**

Xanna didn't argue. She continued to run for her life. And Dethiam's undead one.

_'I hope I'm getting close to the guys.'_

And after a few minutes of running through bushes and trees and some old ruins, Xanna did catch up to her friends.

_"Xanna?"_ Akazil, Makaza and Cosmo said.

_"Shut up! No talking! Must run! Raptors! Panthers! Tigers! Murlocs!!!"_ Xanna yelled.

_"Panthers?"_ Akazil asked.

_"Tigers?"_ Makaza asked.

_"Murlocs?"_ Cosmo asked.

All three of them looked behind themselves and saw all the things Xanna was yelling about. _"Holy crap!"_ They yelled.

* * *

There were two night elves walking side by side down the road on their giant tiger mounts.

_"You know, I heard that Stranglethorn Vale was one of the most monster infested places ever, but I haven't seen one single monster."_ The night elf on the right said.

Behind them, a tauren, a raptor mount that had a troll and a blood elf and a cat on it, a kodo that had two orcs on it, another blood elf carrying a head and a headless body ran by. They were all being chased by raptors, panthers, tigers and murlocs.

_"I know. I haven't seen any monsters either."_ The other night elf said.

_"Man, this sucks!"_

* * *

Daisy was slowing down in her running. So was Misha. _"Why are they slowing down?!"_ Makaza screamed.

Gishezpak was petting Misha's head. _"They've been running to much and now they're exhausted."_

_"But we still have monsters chasing us!"_

_"Then, we'll have to continue running on foot."_

Everyone hopped off of the mounts. _"Go on you two. Go get some rest."_ Gishezpak told Daisy and left.

_"Great! Now we're gonna die!"_ Makaza yelled.

Mokoki slapped him. _"Get a hold of yourself!"_

Makaza rubbed his cheek and slapped back. The two got into a slap fight.

_"Akazil, hold this, please."_ Xanna said as she handed Dethiam's head to him.

Xanna walked away and toward Makaza and Mokoki. As she walked away, Dethiam's body came over and tapped it's foot. _"Put my head back on my body!"_ Her head yelled.

_"Are you gonna run away and fight if I do?"_ Akazil asked.

_"Yes."_

_"Then, no."_

Dethiam growled and had her body kick Akazil. _"Ah. Cut it out."_ It continued to kick him. Dethiam was smiling. _"I'm serious! Knock it off!"_ Akazil began running away from the body as it continued to try and kick him.

While that was going on, Xanna was breaking up the slap fight. _"Guys, no time to fight. We gotta get away from the-"_

Everybody turned around when they heard a huff. It was the raptor that ate the baby monkey and his friends. _"Aww, crap."_ Xanna said. The raptor and his buddies smiled. _"Run!"_ Makaza yelled.

Everyone started to run again. They ran and ran and ran for what felt like hours. When, really, it had only been thirty seconds.

Cosmo stopped running. _"Wait!"_ Everyone stopped, even the monsters. _"Gotta fix my hair."_ Cosmo said. He pulled a mirror out of nowhere and began to fix his hair. And a third arm came out of nowhere with some hairspray.

While it sprayed the hairspray on him, a forth arm came out of nowhere, so Cosmo would have one arm for hairspray, another to hold the mirror and two to mess with his hair. While Cosmo was fixing his hair, the others were standing there, tapping their feet.

He continued to fix his hair. The others sat down on the ground with the monsters. They were all playing some sort of card game._"Got any 'three's?"_ Makaza asked the monkey eating raptor who was wearing some sort of weird poker playing hat. It shook it's head.

_"Okay, done."_ Cosmo said. He smiled, it gave off a little twinkle.

The others stood up and tried to find the place they were at before Cosmo had stopped the chase. _"No, wait."_ Xanna said and grabbed the raptor. _"You were here."_ She grabbed Mokoki. _"And you were here."_ She did this a couple more times and returned to her spot. _"There. Now, three, two, one... Go!"_ She said and they all began to run again.

* * *

After five more hours of being chased by monsters, Xanna and her friends were able to lose them. They stopped to take a breath. _"So...uh... Whatcha guys think of the road trip so far?"_ Xanna asked in an attempt to make a nice little conversation.

_"This is the-"_ Akazil was saying.

_"Best road trip ever!"_ Mokoki, Gishezpak and Makaza cheered.

_"Yeah, what they said."_ Akazil said.

**'...I am absolutely speechless about that...'** Ixxy shook her head. **'I'm just glad that Dethiam's okay. She's like a sister to me and if she was eaten I would've killed you, Xanna.'**

_'But you're stuck in MY head. That practically makes US sisters! I mean, c'mon! You've only known her for a couple days!'_

**'Stop being jealous. You knew what this was.'**

Xanna blinked at Ixxy, speechless, dumbfounded, and a little jealous. But she ignored that.

_"Who votes for taking a break?"_ Cosmo panted.

Everyone raised their hands.

_"Cool. That's okay with you, isn't it, Xan Xan?"_ Cosmo looked over at Xanna. _"Xan Xan?"_ She was already passed out on the ground.

Dethiam's body snatched her head from Akazil and put it back on her shoulders. _"She's got the right idea."_

The others nodded in agreement. After that, they all passed out.

**'Thank God we're in a safe spot.'** Ixxy heard a noise. A very familiar noise. A noise that sounded like a raptor. **'Eep.'**

* * *

_**That's all for now guys! Sorry if it's kinda short. I'll work on making the next chapter longer.  
**_

_**Note: The two night elves thing was my little brother's idea. Lol.**_

_**Another note: I wonder if Xanna and the gang are gonna wake up in a raptor's belly. O.o**_


	9. Spiders!

_**

* * *

**_

Here's chapter nine of Xanna. Sorry it took so long to post it. But I tried making up for it by making this chapter long but not too long. And it has some very interesting stuff in it. And Cosmo does something I never thought he would do. And I'm writing the story! :O

_**I can't tell you guys so you'll have to read the chapter to find out. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Xanna read the book as she and her friends walked along the road of Stranglethorn Vale. She started to rub her back.

'**You know they're going to kill you when they found out where you're taking them, right?'**

'_Shut up and let me read the map!'_

'**Geez, someone's got her undies in a bunch. What's up?'**

'_The freakin' sky!'_ Xanna huffed. _'And you say that you're the smart side of me.'_

'**I meant, what's wrong, you idiot.'**

'_My back. It's killin' me.'_ Xanna said as she continued to rub her back. _'Damn the ground for being so hard to sleep on.'_

'**I think this is a sign for you not to go to Stormwind and get us all killed!'**

Xanna mentally slapped Ixxy with the book. _'Shut your hole.'

* * *

_"_Something wrong with your back, Xanna?"_ Makaza asked.

Ixxy sat up rubbing her head. **'Noooooo. There's nothing wrong with it at all. She's just doin' that for fun. Oh, and hitting me for fun. Can't forget that!'**

Xanna looked over her shoulder, still rubbing her back and ignoring Ixxy. _"What gave it away?"_ She asked sarcastically.

Makaza shrugged. _"Dunno."_

Xanna rolled her eyes and looked back at the book. She stopped reading it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Xanna looked back to see who had stopped her.

It was Makaza. He grabbed her arms. _"Makaza, what're you-ah!"_ Xanna yelped because Makaza had placed a foot on her spine, pulled on her arms and made her back make a loud cracking sound.

'**Holy crap! Did he just break your back?!'**

Makaza let go of Xanna's arms, put his foot back on the ground and took a couple steps back. _"Feel better?"_

Xanna straitened up, feeling her back. She moved a little bit to make sure it wasn't broken; it made little cracking sounds as she did. _"Actually… Yeah, I do. Thanks, Makaza."_

Makaza rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _"Heh. No problem."_ Xanna picked him up and gave him a great big hug. Makaza blushed because this was the first time Xanna had given him a hug. And he was a bit shocked because Xanna was able to pick him up.

The others were shocked too, except for Cosmo and Gishezpak. Cosmo wasn't shocked because he had been picked up by his tiny friend before, so, he wasn't surprised that she was able to pick up a big orc like Makaza. Gishezpak wasn't shocked because a few days ago, he had seen this tiny elf punch his friend miles away for looking down her shirt.

But the others were very, very shocked.

'_Whoa. I underestimated her strength.'_ Dethiam thought.

'_Damn, that is so hot.'_ Mokoki thought.

'_That should be me!'_ Akazil thought.

"_Ahem. Xan Xan?"_ Cosmo asked as he looked at his nails. _"Yeah?"_ Xanna asked, still holding the big and heavy orc. _"Shouldn't we get goin' to…wherever it is we're going?"_

"_Oh, right."_ Xanna put Makaza down. He was still blushing. _"Let's get goin'."_ She said, turning around and walking again. Reading the book as she did, of course.

Everyone followed, except for the two orcs. Akazil grabbed Makaza's shoulder and pointed a finger at him. He wanted to yell at him but couldn't say anything.

"_Not my fault that she decided to hug me instead of you."_ Makaza said.

Akazil glared at Makaza. _"If you weren't my brother, I'd kill you."_ This didn't scare Makaza because his brother made threats like this pretty often. And he knew he never meant it, he only said it out of anger.

"_Hey, guys! You comin' or what?!"_ Xanna shouted to her friends. The boys looked at her, then at each other. Akazil let go of his brother. _"Yeah. We're comin'."_ He said and continued to walk. Makaza sighed and followed the group.

* * *

'**Why did you keep Akazil from killing Makaza?! That would've been one less mouth to hear!'**

Xanna rolled her eyes. _'Because I'm a __nice__ person and I don't like it when people fight. I barely like fighting myself. You know that.'_

'**Right. Don't like fighting. That's why you always want to kill the pig people in the Barrens.'**

'_Hey! They started that fight and you know it!'_

Ixxy folded her arms over her chest. **'Well, maybe if you hadn't been picking their pockets, they wouldn't have attacked you.'**

'_But I needed money! You know that, too!'_

Ixxy placed a hand on her chin. **'True. Maybe if you hadn't of bought all of those shiny things, you wouldn't have had to go pickpocket those pigs and they wouldn't have attacked you.'**

'_I have a plan for those shiny things!'_

Ixxy had both of her arms over her chest again. **'Yeah, I know. Putting them on a shelf so you can watch them slowly lose their shine as they collect dust.'**

Xanna was glaring at Ixxy, her hands balled up into fists at both sides. _'Grrrrrrr.'_

'**Stop growling at me and take these people to their doom already. I wanna see how fast the guards can kill them.'**

Xanna's eyes widened. _'…What is wrong with you?!'_

'**Many, many things. Like, being ****trapped**** inside of an idiot's head for all eternity.'**

'_Please, Lord, let there be a brain surgeon in Stormwind.'

* * *

_After about another hour and a half of walking, Xanna and her friends finally were out of Stranglethorn Vale. They were now in some weird, dark, forest. _'Finally. We're in Duskwood.'_

'**Yeah… They are so gonna kill you.'**

'_Will you shut up with that, already? They won't kill me.'_ Ixxy gave her a look. _'What?'_

'**Are you serious? You're in Duskwood! An Alliance place! They're gonna think you're trying to kill them and kill you!'**

'_They haven't looked at the book so they don't know we're in an Alliance place.'_ Xanna retorted with a smart-aleck tone.

Ixxy raised a finger at Xanna and opened her mouth to say something; nothing came out. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and finally came up with something to say. **'I hate you.'**

'_I know.'_ Xanna smiled.

* * *

Cosmo walked behind Xanna, grabbing her shoulders. _"Xan Xan? Where are we? I don't like this place. It's spooky."_ Cosmo said as he looked around.

Xanna reached up and touched one of Cosmo's hands to comfort him. _"It's okay, Cosmo. Mittens and I will protect you. Ain't that right, Mittens?"_ Xanna looked down at Mittens, who was walking beside her. The lioness nodded.

Cosmo smiled and hugged his friend, very happy that he would be protected in the spooky place. Xanna's ear twitched. Cosmo didn't notice. _'What was that?'_ Xanna thought.

Ixxy looked up from her nails that she had been filing to look at Xanna. **'What was what?'**

Xanna's ear twitched again. _"Can you guys hear that?"_

Cosmo stopped hugging his friend and tried to focus on the noise Xanna was hearing. Xanna's ear twitched a third time. _"There it is again."_

"_What's it sound like?"_ Makaza asked.

"_I don't really know but it sounds so familiar."_ Xanna said as she looked around.

Cosmo placed a hand on his chin. _"Yeah, it does sound familiar. Man, what is this sound?"_ He began to tap his chin. _"It's on the tip of my tongue."_

Xanna's eyes widened when she saw what was making the noise walk out into the middle of the road. _"Sp-sp-sp-…"_ Xanna stuttered as she tried to say the horrible word.

"_Spider."_ Dethiam smiled.

"_Yeah, that's it!"_ Cosmo said, raising the hand he had on his chin to point up, as if he was pointing to a light bulb on his head.

Everyone stopped walking to stare at the giant spider. It was black with red spots on it's butt and head.

'**Hey, that's a Black Widow Hatchling.'** Ixxy said delightedly.

'_H-how to you know?'_ Xanna squeaked.

Ixxy pointed to the book she was still holding. **'Says so in the book.'** Xanna's eyes slowly looked down at the book, her head slowly followed them. Xanna read the part about the spider. "Black Widow Hatchlings are very nasty creatures. They are big, black, have red spots and are furry. They walk all around Duskwood. Try to avoid them, if you can." Her eyes went to the bottom of the page. 'Turn to page 108 to see what they look like.'

Xanna gulped and slowly turned the pages. The page showed exactly what the spider in front of her looked like. Xanna gagged a little. _'I think I'm gonna puke.'_

'**Hey, hey, hey. You're not gonna pull the stunt you did in Ghostlands, are you?'**

Xanna didn't answer; she had already started the 'stunt'. She was wobbling.

"_Xanna?"_ Akazil whispered, trying to make sure the spider wouldn't notice them and attack. _"Are you okay? You look like you're gonna faint."_

Xanna didn't answer him; she just continued to wobble.

'**Man up, damn it! I don't wanna be stranded in your mind so a spider can take your body and put you in it's web like last time!'**

Cosmo grabbed Xanna's shoulders again. _"Xanna, it's okay. Calm down. Just back away slowly."_ He whispered to her.

Xanna knew she couldn't stay calm because Cosmo had called her by her name. He only did that when something was very, very bad.

He started to back away slowly, bringing her with him and forcing the people behind him to back up. _'And she said that __she__ would protect __me__.'_ He thought.

Everyone stopped walking backwards and bumped into each other. It was because Mokoki had bumped into something. The group turned around to see what he had bumped into. _'Why did it have to be that?'_ Xanna thought.

It was another Black Widow Hatchling. It turned around and stared at Mokoki, who was backing away toward his group. The spider made a noise. **'Uh-oh.'**

Xanna mentally sighed. _'Why uh-oh?'_

Ixxy pointed to the book again. **'That's how they call each other when they're in trouble.'**

Xanna's right eye was twitching. She slowly turned her head back around to the first spider; it was walking toward her and her friends. So, now, both of the spiders were forcing the group to squeeze together.

The first spider was an inch away from Xanna. Her heart began to beat so fast, it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. And it got faster and faster as the spider stared at her.

"_Xanna, stay calm."_ Cosmo told his friend again.

By this point, Xanna knew it was Impossible to stay calm because that was the second time Cosmo had called her by her name. The spider touched Xanna's leg; her eyes widened. She gasped and then held her breath so she wouldn't scream.

'**This would probably be a good time to, I don't know, run!'** Ixxy yelled at Xanna. She didn't say anything. Ixxy snapped her fingers in front of Xanna's eyes, then waved her hand in front of her. **'Xanna? Xanna!'** Ixxy began to shake Xanna. **'C'mon, Xanna! Don't do this to me! Snap out of it!'** Ixxy yelled and slapped Xanna. She still didn't say anything. **'Shit. I've lost her. And I can't take over her body without her approval. Crap! What do I do?!'**

While Ixxy was trying to think of something to do, the whole group was still bundled up together. Dethiam wiggled her way out and walked toward the spider by Mokoki. _"I don't see why everybody is so terrified. They're __just__ spiders!"_ Dethiam said and pulled out a dagger. She stabbed the spider in the head. It fell to the ground. _"See? We're still okay."_ She said as she put back her dagger. _"Babies."_

Dethiam looked at Mokoki, Gishezpak and Makaza; their eyes were widening. She raised and eyebrow at them, but they didn't see it because of the belts over her face. _"What's wrong with you guys?"_

Makaza slowly pointed to something behind her. Dethiam turned around to see the spider she had stabbed wasn't dead. She smirked. _"Finally. A challenge."_ She pulled out both daggers and lunged herself toward the spider.

The spider leaped back and made another noise; a call for the spider near Xanna to come over and help. Or, at least, to attack Xanna.

While it made the noise, Dethiam leaped onto it and sliced it's back. The Black Widow Hatchling screeched in pain. This made Dethiam smile.

The other spider walked around Xanna to go help it's friend. Cosmo watched it walk away then tapped Xanna's shoulder. _"Xan Xan? Are you okay?"_ Xanna didn't say anything; she just stood there. _"X-xan Xan? Are you breathing?"_

Xanna was, in fact, not breathing. She was too shocked to notice that she wasn't. Cosmo poked Xanna's shoulder. _"Xan Xan?! Say something!"_

Xanna still didn't say anything. But she did do something; she clenched the book that was still in her hands. As if it was a lifeline of some sort. _'At least, I know she's not dead.'_ Cosmo thought.

* * *

As Dethiam fought the spider, it's friend came over to help out. Dethiam smiled. _"This just gets better and better."_

Dethiam did a back flip as both spiders lunged at her. _"Whoa."_ Everyone else said, except for Xanna, Cosmo and Mittens. Xanna was still traumatized, Cosmo was trying to comfort her and Mittens can't talk.

Dethiam, the amazing undead rogue girl, began to throw daggers at the spiders. _'Good thing I always carry spares.'_

The spiders screeched in pain when the daggers hit them. They tried to shake them out but it was useless; those daggers were so deep, they were through their skulls, doing a lot of damage to their brains.

The next thing Dethiam did was slowly walk up to the spiders so she could finish them off. They backed away, wobbling as they did because of the daggers Implanted in their heads. Dethiam ran after them and tackled one.

She sat on it's back and cut it's head off. After doing that, she looked at the other one. It was staring at it's dead friend; and it looked like it was crying.

Dethiam smiled wickedly. _"You're next, pal."_

The Black Widow Hatchling backed away slowly and screeched to the top off it's lungs. Dethiam laughed and walked toward it. _"Not gonna work. You're buddy's already dead."_

Dethiam was an inch away from the spider. It cried some more and then she cut it's head off. She dusted her hands off then collected her daggers and walked back to her group. Their mouths had dropped to the ground; except for Xanna's because she was still traumatized.

Dethiam smiled when she got back to her spot in the group and everyone was staring at her. It was silent for a moment. Mokoki broke that silence. _"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn, bitch. You're hardcore!"_ The others nodded in agreement. Dethiam smiled, not caring that Mokoki had called her a bitch.

'**I agree with the cow. She is one hardcore bitch. I swear, if I had my own body, I'd ask her for an autograph.'** Ixxy told Xanna. She still didn't say anything.

Ixxy put her hands on her hips. **'How rude.'

* * *

**Cosmo tapped Xanna's shoulder again. _"Xan Xan? You can start breathing again. The spiders are dead."_

Xanna's ear twitched. _"No. They're not."_

Cosmo tilted his head at his friend. _"Yes they a-"_ Xanna took his head and forced him to look to their left. More spiders had come. _"Oh… Crap."_

The whole group looked around, spiders were everywhere. Dethiam just smiled and pulled out her daggers again. _"It must be Christmas and somebody didn't tell me."_

The spiders began to surround the group. Xanna wanted to scream and then pass out but they were in Duskwood, so, she couldn't scream. She just passed out.

'**Great! It's Ghostlands all over again!'

* * *

**Somewhere nearby, there was someone watching Xanna and her friends. Two someones. One of them tried to walk out into the middle of the road. The other stopped her. _"No, Seda. We can't."_ Seda looked up at him with big tear filled eyes. _"But, Louis-"_

Louis looked at his lovely Seda, then at the people in the road, and back at Seda. She looked just like her. They looked so much alike; they were almost twins.

Same skin tone, same figure and physique, they seemed to have the same everything. Except for their eyes, hair and height. Seda was about three inches taller than her, and her hair was shorter, a little of it covered her right eye. And Seda's eyes were green, her's weren't; she got her eyes from him.

"_I'm sorry, Seda. But we can't. It's not the right time."_

Seda looked up at Louis, her eyes still filled with tears. She looked at the road then back at Louis. She kind of looked like him. If people saw them together, they would be able to tell she was his.

Sure, she didn't get his seven foot and an inch height or his purple skin and she didn't have his little scruffy beard; all though, Seda didn't think she would want that; but if you looked at their faces you could tell. She had his eyes, his chin, she probably had his smile, and she wore her hair in an upwards ponytail like he did. Seda frowned because she wanted all of them to be together.

First she lost their other child and then, because they were on the run, she had to lose her too. It made her feel like crying but she knew she couldn't. If she did, the people out in the road might hear her.

Seda leaned on Louis' stomach; she couldn't really lean on his chest because he was tall and she was short, being five feet and five inches and all. Louis held her and rubbed the back of her head. _"We will be together again, some day, Seda."_

Seda didn't say anything, she was afraid she would start crying if she did.

'_Damn you, Elros. Damn you to hell.'

* * *

_Cosmo looked at his unconscious friend. Then he glared at Akazil. _"What?"_ Cosmo pointed a finger at him. _"You're her boyfriend! Do something to get her out of this mess! NOW!!!!!"_

"_I'm not her boyfriend!"_

"_I don't give a shit! Get her out of here now!!!!!!!!"_ Cosmo yelled, grabbing Akazil's collar with both of his hands and shaking him.

Akazil grabbed Cosmo's hands to get him to stop shaking him. _"Alright, alright, alright! I'll get us out of here!"_

"_I don't care if you get them out of here! I just want __her__ to be safe! And I swear, if she dies-"_

Akazil took Cosmo's hands off. _"Chill out! She's not gonna die!"_ Akazil gave Cosmo a serious look. _"I promise."_

'**Ah! Shut up you idiots! Damn, I hate not having my own body!'** Ixxy yelled in Xanna's mind. She hated feeling so helpless.

Akazil turned away from Cosmo to give out orders to the group. _"Dethiam!"_ He yelled but she was already taking on five of the spiders. _"…You keep doin' what you're doin'."_ Akazil turned to the others. _"Mokoki! Gizzy!"_ Both shamans stood at attention. Akazil pointed at Mokoki. _"You fight!"_ He pointed at Gishezpak. _"You heal!"_ After receiving their orders, Mokoki and Gishezpak fought along with Dethiam. _"Makaza, summon your Imp and help!"_

"_But I'm only a level five! I'm not gonna do any damage!"_

"_I don't care! Just fight!"_ Akazil ordered. Makaza began to summon his Imp to help fight. _'Damn, I hate the wait.'_

Akazil stood next to Makaza as he summoned his Imp to make sure the casting wouldn't be interrupted. Cosmo and Mittens ran next to Xanna to make sure spiders didn't carry her away. He shook her a little to wake her up. _'Please, please, please, wake up Xanna.'

* * *

_Dethiam jumped up into the air so two spiders would run into each other; she landed on one of them and began to make holes in it's back. She was laughing the whole time.

Mokoki and Gishezpak were making a good team together on some of the other spiders. Mokoki had summoned some totems to help fight off the spiders and was using a staff to beat their heads in. And Gishezpak was making a fantastic healer.

Akazil watched them fight off the spiders as he waited for Makaza to get done with his summoning. _"Hurry up!"_

"_I'm sorry! It takes a while to summon at my level!"_

"_Well, hurry up!"_ Akazil said as he began to fight a spider. _"Ah! Holy crap!"_ Makaza shouted.

A dagger flew at the spider as it tried to tackle Akazil to the ground. The spider was instantly dead. Dethiam laughed. _"Too easy."_

"_Look out!"_ Akazil warned her.

Dethiam turned around to see a spider jump on her back. She propped her back up and knocked the spider off. It squirmed on it's back for a minute then hopped back on it's feet.

It was about to charge at Dethiam but was hit by a little fireball. _"That a boy, Ezekiel!"_ Makaza told his Imp. _"Thanks, boss."_ Ezekiel said.

The spider looked at Makaza and Ezekiel. _"B-boss? Is that thing…smiling?"_

The spider was smiling. It was smiling because Makaza and Ezekiel were the weakest of the group; and it just loved to kill the weaklings first. The Black Widow Hatchling stalked toward Makaza and his Imp. _"Boss, I think we should see other people. It's not you; it's the spider."_

Makaza glared down at his Imp. _"Can't you pick some other time to quit on me?!"_

"…_No."_

"_Don't make me sacrifice you to the spider, you son of a-"_

"_Imp! I am the son of an Imp! And then they died and those Fel Hunters adopted me! So, stop saying that I'm the son of a Fel Hunter!"_

"_Stop back talkin' me!"_

"_Maybe if you were a better boss, I wouldn't HAVE TO back talk you!"_

Makaza growled and kicked his Imp at the spider. _"Fel Hunter, demon, child Imp!"_

"_Imp demon child! I'm the son of an Imp!"_ Ezekiel yelled at his master as he sat on the back of the giant Black Widow Hatchling. He looked down at it's eyes. It glared at him then tried to toss him of like a bucking tauren. _"Whoa-oa-oa-oa! Cut-it-out!"_

The spider continued to try to buck him off. _"Bo-o-o-oss! Help-me!"_ Makaza folded his arms and looked away. _"Boss!"_ Makaza looked over his shoulder then the other way and stuck his nose in the air. _"Makaza!"_ Akazil yelled as he fought another spider. He ran away from it then up a tree, jumping behind it and stabbing it's back. _"Stop being lazy and fight! You too, Ezekiel!"_

"_I'm-on-it!"_ Ezekiel yelled to Akazil. He then began to poke out the spider's eyes. It screeched and began to run wild. _"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa!!!"_ Ezekiel the soon to be helpless Imp shouted as he hung on to the spider's head for dear life.

Makaza gasped. _"I'm comin', Eek!"_ Makaza chased after Ezekiel and the spider. They ran past Dethiam. She was in between two spiders again. She kicked one in the face and stabbed the other, then cut it's two front legs. She turned to the other one and did the same thing.

Dethiam stood up straight and looked around at everyone fighting. They had taken down at least twenty spiders. She frowned. _"We're runnin' out of spiders to kill."_ She sighed. _"Man. Wish more would show up."_

"_Are-"_ Mokoki jumped back from the spider he was fighting. _"-you-"_ He summoned a fire totem. _"-crazy?!"_

Dethiam put her hands on her hips. _"If having fun is crazy then, yes, I'm coo-coo for Coco Puffs!"_

Mokoki smacked the spider with his staff. _"Why-"_ He jumped to his right and smacked it again. _"-is-"_ He tripped the spider and planted the bottom of his staff in it's head. _'-she with us?"_ He panted the rest of his question to Gishezpak.

Gishezpak cast a lightning bolt on another spider. _"I don't know."

* * *

_After they had taken down a few more spiders, the rest backed away from the group. _"Oh, no you don't!"_ Dethiam yelled and tried to chase them down. Akazil stopped her.

"_Why are they backing away?"_ Makaza asked.

"_I don't know but it can't be for a good reason."_ Akazil answered.

The spiders continued to back away from the group. They did the same. _"What are they up to?"_ Akazil asked himself.

Cosmo picked Xanna up. _"Who cares! Let's just get outa-"_ His ear twitched. He looked at the spiders. They were standing next to each other, as if they were some sort of army.

Cosmo's ear twitched again. _"What do you hear?"_ Akazil asked.

Mittens hissed in the direction of the spiders and backed away, hiding behind Cosmo. A giant spider emerged from the forest and behind the army of spiders. It was big, red, green, furry and ugly.

Ixxy gasped and looked at the library book. She scrolled through the pages to find the page about this spider. She gasped again when she found it. **'Naraxis. Shit, shit, shit! They're all screwed! Run! Run, you idiots!'**

Ixxy began to panic. She didn't know what to do and she hated that. **'Why did she pass out?!'** Ixxy walked over to Xanna. **'Wake up!'** Useless. Ixxy was useless. And she hated that.

While Ixxy tried to wake Xanna up, the group looked at Naraxis. Dethiam's eyes began to twinkle behind her belts. _"This day just gets better and better, doesn't it?"_

She began to walk toward the spiders but Mokoki stopped her. _"Are you crazy?! Are you __trying__ to get yourself k-"_ Dethiam raised an eyebrow. "_Torn to bits?!"_ Mokoki finished.

"_I never run from a challenge."_ Dethiam stated simply.

Mokoki was about to yell at her some more but Akazil hit the back of his shoulder. _"Be quiet you guys."_ He said as he watched the army of spiders. They were all talking to each other. _'If only I knew spider-nise.'_

"_Maybe this would be a good time to sneak away and not die."_ Gishezpak suggested.

Ixxy heard hallelujah music. **'Thank you.'** She told the top of Xanna's mind.

"_Good idea."_ Makaza whispered, holding Ezekiel to his chest, covering the Imp's mouth with his hand. Ezekiel bit down on Makaza's hand. _"Ow!"_

"_Yeah, nice goin', kid. Why didn't any of you guys think of that?"_

"_We were all under pressure and couldn't think straight?"_ Gishezpak answered.

"_Who cares! Let's just go!"_ Akazil said.

Everyone nodded and began to slowly sneak away from the spiders. Except for Dethiam; Mokoki had to drag her with the group.

"_Where're we goin', boss?"_

"_Um…"_ Makaza tapped on Akazil's shoulder. _"Where're we goin'?"_ He whispered.

"_Anywhere that's not here."_

Makaza and Ezekiel looked back at the spiders. _"Sounds good to me."_ They both said.

As they all walked away, something skinny and furry grabbed a thing that was dropped on the ground during battle. Something they needed if they wanted to get out of Duskwood alive.

* * *

Every now and then as they walked to find a safe place, Akazil would look back to make sure everyone was still there and alive. Makaza was holding Ezekiel; Gishezpak was following closely like a good troll; Mokoki was still dragging Dethiam and trying to make sure she didn't throw her daggers at everything that moved; Mittens was following Cosmo; and Cosmo was still carrying Xanna. He kept looking at her with very concerned eyes; he would brush some of her hair back every now and then. And Akazil saw something fall from his face and onto Xanna.

'_Is he…crying?'_

Akazil shook his head and looked forward once again. _"I think I see a spot over here."_ He turned around and held up a hand so everyone would stop walking. _"Let me go check it out first. Ma-"_ He was about to say but didn't finish. He looked at the group. _"Uh… Gizzy, you're in charge while I go check out the spot."_ After saying that, Akazil left.

Everyone looked at Gishezpak. _"What?"_ They looked at him for another moment, then sat down. Mokoki and Makaza were still holding the squirmy and annoying undead girl and Fel Hunter child.

"_Will you stop squirmin'?"_ Mokoki asked Dethiam. She continued to squirm. _"Don't make me remove your head."_

Dethiam looked up at him then stopped squirming. But not because Mokoki told her to. When he wasn't looking, she slowly pulled out a dagger and threw it at a nearby rabbit.

Mokoki glared at her. _"That's it."_ He picked her up and placed her in his lap. Makaza's eyes widened. _"Dude, I didn't know you were into that."_

"_Boss, would that be called necrophilia or bestiality?"_

"_I think it's called necroality."_

"_Or beastiphilia."_ Ezekiel laughed. He and Makaza high-fived each other.

Mokoki and Dethiam both turned bright red. All though, nobody knew why Dethiam did. Or even if it was possible for an undead person to turn that color.

Dethiam tried to jump out of Mokoki's lap. _"Why I oughta-!"_ Mokoki held her back. _"Let me go! I'm gonna kill those annoying pests!"_ Dethiam threw a dagger at Makaza and Ezekiel. _"Ah!"_ Makaza held Ezekiel in front of his face. _"Ah!"_ Ezekiel tried to squirm out of his master's hands.

But they didn't need to worry or sacrifice each other to the crazy undead girl, because Gishezpak had caught the dagger. _"Ms. Dethiam, calm down, please."_

She glared at him, he gestured his head to where Mittens, Cosmo and Xanna were sitting. Xanna was still passed out and Cosmo was still cradling her like she was a baby. _"Please wake up, Xanna."_ He wiped a tear from his eye.

Dethiam rolled her eyes. _"I can't believe she's still out. They were __just__ spiders!"_ The guys glared at her. _"What?"_ Nobody said anything.

Gishezpak walked over to Cosmo and Xanna. He kneeled down next to them. _"How's she doin'?"_

"_Well, she's still breathing."_ He answered, looking at Xanna and brushing some of her hair back again. He looked at Gishezpak when he had placed a hand on his shoulder, he was smiling. _"She'll be okay. She just got a little scared."_

Cosmo gave him a look. _"Little? She stood there traumatized after seeing just __one__ spider and, now, she's unconscious! I don't think that's little."_ Cosmo huffed. Gishezpak shrugged. _"My point is, she'll be okay."_ Gishezpak looked at Xanna. She looked very peaceful; she didn't look like she was unconscious because she was terrified by tons of spiders, she looked like she was sleeping and having a sweet dream. Gishezpak took his hand off of Cosmo's shoulder. _"She looks peaceful."_

Cosmo looked down at his sister-like friend. _"The only reason she's this afraid of spiders is because when she was four, she went exploring in the Ghostlands and ran into a giant spider. Because she was little, she thought it was a puppy and tried to play with it. Heh."_

Gishezpak tilted his head to the side. _"That's…um… What happened after that?"_

"_Spider tried to feed her to it's kids, of course."_

"_Ah."_

Cosmo rubbed Xanna's hair again. _"Yeah. She's been terrified of spiders since. And that's why she passed out. Not because she's just some chicken."_ He said in a defensive voice.

"_It's okay. Perfectly understandable."_ Gishezpak said calmly, trying to get Cosmo to calm down.

"'_Kay guys. You can come over here."_ Akazil said. And, for some reason, he was covered in mud. Everyone burst out into laughter. _"Oh, shut up."_ Akazil said, very annoyed.

'**Haha.'** Ixxy laughed. She looked over to Xanna. **'C'mon, you know that was funny.'** She said, pretending Xanna was still awake and disapproving of Ixxy's laughter.

* * *

The group followed Akazil to the safe spot he had found. It was a nice, little, cozy spot. Nice and soft dead grass to lay down on, plenty of trees to hide them from monsters; and just the right amount of moonlight showing through them.

Cosmo tilted his head as he stared at the moonlight. _"Why is the moon up when it's only eleven in the morning?"_

"_Daylight savings time?"_ Gishezpak answered.

"_The daylight doesn't need to be saved __that__ much."_

"_The moon likes to be up early?"_

"…"

"_It was lonely?"_

"……"

"_Um…uh… I don't know!"_ Gishezpak started to freak out a little. He hated not knowing things and answering questions wrong. But it wasn't his fault; it was his blood elf teacher's fault. _'Stupid teacher.'_ He thought.

"_Gizzy, calm down. No one cares if you don't know why the moon is up."_ Akazil said.

Hearing that made him feel a little better. If they didn't care, he didn't. And after being re-assured that it was okay for not knowing something, he laid down on the grass.

"_So, what do we do now, Ak?"_ Makaza asked.

Akazil shrugged. _"Dunno. We were following Xanna and now she's unconscious so, I guess we just wait 'til she wakes up."_ He answered and laid down on the grass like Gishezpak had done.

"_Or we could go back there and kick some spider ass."_ Dethiam grinned at the thought of killing Naraxis. She wanted to kill him slowly. _"I wanna kill that big spider. Making little holes in his back, stabbing out his eyes, cutting his legs off and then his head. And then I'll watch him wait for death as he slowly dies."_ She laughed.

Everyone stared at her. _"That's it, you just lost your head privileges."_ Mokoki said. He took off Dethiam's head and put it in one of his bags. Her body punched his shoulder. _"Put my head back on!"_ She shouted from the bag.

Mokoki pushed over Dethiam's body. _"No."_

"_Now!"_

"_Maybe tomorrow. Night."_ Mokoki said and passed out instantly. The bag he had put Dethiam's head in began to hop around. She was having a fit. She was yelling all kinds of things but no one understood them because her yells were muffled.

Makaza and Ezekiel quietly laughed. _"Go to sleep."_ Akazil told him as he stared at the sky. _"But I'm not tired."_

"_I don't care. Go to bed."_

"_Fine."_ Makaza said and laid down. He used one of his bags for a pillow and cuddled up with Ezekiel. They both fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the bag.

'_Not tired my ass.'_ Akazil thought. He chuckled a little bit. Then he looked over at Cosmo and Xanna.

Cosmo was setting things up so Xanna could be comfortable as she slept. He pulled out a blanket from a bag, put it on the ground. _"Okay Mittens, lay down."_ Mittens laid down at the top of the blanket, Cosmo placed Xanna on the blanket and made sure Mittens was comfortable and that Xanna was okay with the cat pillow. After that, he pulled out another blanket and put it on her and laid down, holding her close, making sure nothing would take her as everyone slept. He kissed Xanna's forehead then fell asleep.

It took Akazil and hour to fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Xanna and how close she was to dying and how terrified she was of the spiders. He felt like it was his fault.

Before he fell asleep, Akazil looked at Xanna one more. _'I promised Cosmo she wouldn't die and I'm gonna make sure she doesn't.'_ He told himself. _"Goodnight, Xanna."_

He saw Xanna smile in her sleep. He smiled a little then fell asleep himself.

* * *

They watched the kids fall asleep. Most of their attention on Xanna. Seda reached out a hand, wanting to touch her sweet head and kiss it like Cosmo had done. Louis placed a hand on her shoulder; she looked at him, looked back at Xanna and slowly lowered her hand. _"Goodnight, Xanna."_ She said softly.

"_Goodnight, daddy's little princess."_ Louis said.

After saying their goodnights to their daughter, they went to go find a safe spot nearby to go to bed.

'_We'll all be together again, some day. I promise.'_ Louis thought.

* * *

_***gasps* Xanna has parents! And Cosmo said a swear! And who is this guy 'Elros'?! How was the group able to ignore all of Dethiam's yells while she was in the bag?! :O**_

_**What will happen next? I don't know and I won't know 'til I write it! And neither will you guys! So stay tuned!**_

_**Lol. Seriously, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if it was a bit dramatic but I thought I should toss in a little drama.**_

_**Tell me how good I did on the fight scene and stuff… I'm basically saying review. Lol.**_

_**Do it and I'll give ya a cookie. ;P**_


	10. Some More New Friends

_**And here is chapter ten of Xanna. It's twenty-three pages like chapter two but slightly longer. Lol. Hope you guys like it! :D

* * *

**_Some of the moonlight shined onto Xanna's eyes. She shut them tight then opened them. She blinked a few times because her surroundings looked a bit fuzzy. _'Where am I?'_ She thought and sat up, looking at her friends who were still asleep. Xanna rubbed her head, trying to get rid of the headache she had. _'What happened?'_

Ixxy's ear twitched while she slept; she had heard Xanna talking to herself. She opened her eyes and looked at her. **'Will you shut up?'** She laid back down and closed her eyes. **'I'm tryin' to sleep.'** When Ixxy realized she had actually been talking to Xanna, her eyes shot open and she sat up immediately. **'Xanna?!'**

Xanna nodded, then went back to rubbing her head; this time she was doing it to try to remember what had happened. _'Why can't I remember anything? What happened?'_

Ixxy walked over and sat next to Xanna. **'You passed out because of the spiders.'**

Xanna stopped rubbing her head and looked at Ixxy. _'How could I forget that?'_ She asked herself. She stopped looking at Ixxy and went back to rubbing her head. **'Maybe you didn't want to remember.'**

'_Maybe.'_ Xanna said, still rubbing her head. She didn't need to rub it anymore but she couldn't stop. _'What happened after I blacked out?'_

'**Dethiam went on a happy killing spree, Mokoki and Gishezpak killed a few spiders, so did Akazil, and Makaza summoned his Imp and they used a spider like a bucking tauren.'** Xanna looked at Ixxy. **'What?'**

'_1: You called the group by their names. And 2: What about Cosmo and Mittens?'_

After being told that she had said everyone's name, Ixxy covered her mouth like she had said a very bad swear word. Xanna moved her hands. _'Tell me what happened to Cosmo and Mittens.'_

'**Look next to you.'**

'_Huh?'_ Xanna raised an eyebrow. **'Look next to you.'** Ixxy repeated but she did it slowly, as if she was talking to a child. Xanna let go of Ixxy's hands; now that she was free, Ixxy ran away to go wash her mouth out with soap.

* * *

Cosmo slowly opened his eyes, smiling because he knew he would see his best friend laying next to him; he blinked a few times so his fuzzy vision would go away. When he could see clearly, he saw that Xanna had gone missing; he freaked out at first but calmed down when he saw her looking down at him. _"Xan Xan!"_ He sat up and gave her a big hug. _"I'm so happy you're awake!"_ He squeezed tighter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _"Don't ever scare me like that again, Xan Xan."_ His hug got tighter. Xanna laughed. _"Sorry, Cosmo."_

Cosmo smiled, kissed Xanna on her cheek again and continued to hug her. Mittens came over and began to rub her head on Xanna, purring as she did. Xanna giggled and pat Mittens on the head. _"Good morning to you too, Mittens."_

She looked at the moonlight that was still glowing through the trees. _"Er… Good night, I guess. What time is it, anyway?"_

Cosmo stopped hugging Xanna and looked at his watch. _"Six."_

"_At night?"_

"_In the morning."_

"_Bu-…but how…wait…in the-?… Okay, I'm confused."_

Cosmo shrugged. _"Don't ask me why the moon's up…or anyone else. Not even Gizzy knew why the moon was up."_

"_Wow, then this is a mystery that will never be solved."_

"_Yep. But who cares about the moon? All I care about is that you're awake."_ Cosmo said and hugged Xanna again. _"Guys! Guys, wake up! Xanna's awake!"_

Makaza and Ezekiel slowly sat up and rubbed their eyes; Akazil sat up, yawning; Gishezpak sat up straight like he was a robot; Mokoki woke up next to Dethiam's headless body and scooted away from it; and Dethiam's head rolled out of Mokoki's bag. Her body grabbed her head and put it back on. Everyone looked at Xanna, who was still being hugged by Cosmo.

"_Xanna!"_ Makaza cheered and ran over to hug her. Mokoki came over and pushed him away so he could hug her. _"Glad you're awake, Miss Xanna."_ Gishezpak said as he came over; he shook Xanna's hand. _"I can't believe you passed out because of those little spiders."_ Dethiam said as she began to play with a dagger. Cosmo glared at her. _"Mokoki! I wanna hug Xanna some more!"_ Makaza whined. _"I don't care. Go get your own Xanna."_

"_But-"_

Mokoki ignored Makaza and continued to hug Xanna. He was actually hugging her and not looking down her shirt; he figured he shouldn't eye-hump her when she just woke up. He would save that for later; if he got the chance.

Makaza stomped his foot on the ground and came over to try and steal Xanna back. Both of the boys just ended up hugging her at the same time. Xanna blushed at all the attention she was getting. _'This can't be real.'_ She thought.

Akazil came over. _"Uh…"_ He looked away. Xanna tilted her head at him. Akazil saw it through the corner of his eye and tried not to blush at the sight of her cuteness. After a moment, he looked back at Xanna. _"I'm…"_ He didn't finish. He just pushed Makaza and Mokoki aside, got down and his knees and gave Xanna the sweetest she had ever received. She blushed even more. _'Okay, this __has__ to be a dream. There is no way I'm getting this much attention.'_

'**Sorry to say this but, you're actually being adored. I know because I know that the torture I've been receiving these past two weeks, and a day, is definitely real.'**

Xanna just blushed and blushed as Akazil continued to hug her. She slowly reached her arms up and wrapped them around Akazil. She smiled when she realized that this was real and not a dream. She laid her head down on Akazil's shoulder and began to nuzzle at his neck a little bit. He smiled and hugged tighter.

Ixxy tapped Xanna's shoulder. **'Uh, sport?'**

'_Hmm?'_ Xanna responded in her mind; she wasn't really paying attention to Ixxy, though.

'**Don't you have some place to go?'**

'_That's nice, Ixxy.'_

Ixxy rolled her eyes, walked over to Xanna and slapped her. **'You idiot! What about Stormwind?!'**

The slap hadn't affected Xanna, but when Ixxy mentioned Stormwind, she came back to reality. In her mind, that is. '_Oh my gosh! You're right!'_

'**Of course I'm right. I'm the only part of you that actually pays attention to the important stuff!'**

Xanna ignored Ixxy and got away from Akazil's hug; she stood up and dusted herself off quickly. Akazil frowned. _"Okay, I'd love to hug each and every one of you all day but, we got a road trip to finish."_

Makaza stopped in middle of his sneak attack hug. _"Right! Now that Xanna's awake, we can continue our road trip!"_

Everyone stood up and looked at Xanna. _"Where to, Xan Xan?"_

"_Well, who has the book?"_

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Xanna. _"What book?"_ Akazil asked.

'**Uh-oh…'**

"_The book. The library book I've had with me ever since we started this trip!"_

'**Um… Xanna?'**

"_Oh, __that__ book… You dropped that when you blacked out."_ Mokoki said. Xanna's eyes widened. _'Ixxy!!!!!'_ Xanna turned to face Ixxy. _'Why didn't you tell me I dropped the book?!'_ Xanna ran over to her inner self. _'I thought you said that YOU were the one who pays attention to important stuff like that!'_ She yelled at her, poking the top of her chest after each word. Ixxy pushed Xanna's hand away and rubbed her chest. **'Okay, 1: Ow. And 2: I'm sorry! I kinda started to freak out to notice ANYTHING after you blacked out!'**

Xanna began to pace around the camp, chewing on the tips of her right finger nails. _'Crap, crap, crap!'_

"_Who cares about the book? Let's just eat some breakfast then get back on the road."_ Mokoki said. Xanna looked at him. _"I care about the book!"_

"_Why? The library can just get a new one."_

"_The map was in that book! That book is the only way we can get out of this place alive!"_

Everyone's eyes widened. _"WHAT?!"_

"_Sweet. This means we can go back and kill some more spiders."_ Dethiam smiled as she looked at her daggers. Xanna got a little dizzy after hearing that word. _"Maybe I can kill that big one"_

"_B-big one?"_ Xanna squeaked. Dethiam nodded. _"Yeah. It was big,"_ Xanna flinched. _"red,"_ Another flinch. _"green,"_ Flinch. _"hairy,"_ Flinch. _"and ugly as hell."_

'**Here's a picture of it.'** Ixxy said and showed Xanna the picture of Naraxis; she gagged a little.

The guys looked at Xanna, she was wobbling. _"I… I think I need to… sit down for a bit."_ Xanna fell backwards; her foot was twitching a little bit. _"Xan Xan!"_ Cosmo ran to her side; he shook her a little. _"Xan Xan, wake up! She was kidding! It's not real! Wake up!"_

While Cosmo was shaking Xanna, the other guys glared at Dethiam. _"What?"

* * *

_After ten minutes of Xanna being unconscious, Dethiam got bored and poured some water on her face. At first, it didn't work, but after another five cups, it did.

Once she had dried off, Xanna sat on the ground, thinking of what to do. _"What're we gonna do, Xan Xan?"_

"_I'm thinking, I'm thinking."_

"_Does this mean we just turn around and go home?"_ Makaza asked.

"_No! We're almost done with this road trip! And I don't wanna go through Stranglethorn Vale again…"_

"_The monsters would probably kill us anyway."_ Gishezpak said. _"I mean, we got lucky the first time. I doubt we can get that lucky a second time."_

Xanna sighed. _'Our only option is to get the-wait!'_ She pointed to Ixxy. **'What?'**

'_You showed me a picture of a spider from the book!'_

'**So?'**

'_That means, in a way, we have the book!'_

Ixxy shook her head. **'No it doesn't. I was only able to show you that picture because I remembered seeing it in the actual book. You kept skimming, so I couldn't remember everything I saw.'**

'_Do you remember the map?'_

'**Only the part of Duskwood we're in. Not the whole thing.'**

'_Damn it! I thought I had it.'_ Xanna whimpered. _'This means our only option is to…go back __there__.'_ Xanna said the last word like it was a swear. **'Just get one of the idiots to go back there and get. Or even Dethiam. She'll be happy to go back there and kill some spiders.'**

'_Yeah, that's all she wants to do. She might not come back. And if she does, I doubt she'll remember to bring the book with her.'_

'**True… But there's always the option of sacrificing an idiot.'** Ixxy suggested happily. Xanna shook her head. **'Why not?'** Ixxy frowned a kind of frown you would get from a little kid that had her favorite teddy bear taken away. _'If I send one of the guys and they get the book, they'll probably __look__ at it. I don't want them to know where we're going yet!'_ Xanna sighed again. _'The only option left is…'_ She gulped. _'__I__ have to go get it.'

* * *

_Xanna stood up, took a deep breath and began to walk. Cosmo swallowed the piece of chicken he was eating, then got up to follow her. _"Where're you going, Xan Xan?"_

"_To get the book."_ Cosmo gasped and jumped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. _"Xan Xan, you'll be killed if you go back there!"_ She gave him a sad look. _"Don't you have any faith in me, Cosmo?"_ Cosmo was a bit taken aback by this question. _"Of course I do, it's just-"_

"_Then let me go get it."_ Xanna interrupted. Cosmo looked at his friend with concerned eyes. _"But-…but-…"_ Cosmo looked away, closed his eyes and sighed. _"I don't want anything to happen to you, Xanna."_ He looked back at her, she was smiling. _"I'll be fine, you knucklehead."_

"_But you passed out yesterday!"_

"_This time I won't act like a chicken. I'll be a smart rogue and use stealth."_ Cosmo blinked a few times; he had forgotten that Xanna was a rogue. _"Oh…well…um…"_ Xanna took Cosmo's hands off her shoulders. _"You guys keep eating; I'll go get the book."_ She said as she started to walk again. _"I'll be back in an hour!"_

Cosmo walked back to the others around the campfire. He sat down next to Mittens and continued eating.

"_This is so not fair!"_ Dethiam complained. _"When __I__ wanted to go back and kill spiders, you guys wouldn't let me! But when __she__ wants to go back, you guys don't stop her!"_

"_We stopped you because you would get us all killed."_ Mokoki said and took a sip of his grass smoothie that Cosmo was nice enough to make. _"I didn't wanna stop ya because I don't like you, but I love myself more than I hate you. And don't take that in a nice way."_

Dethiam just pouted. _'I really wanted to kill that big spider.'

* * *

_Xanna walked in stealth to the spot she had passed out. **'Finally! Some time for peace and quiet. Far away from those idiots. All though, I miss Deth.'** Xanna didn't say anything; she just continued to quietly walk. And she looked a bit tensed. **'What's wrong with you?'**

'_Well, I'm going back to those…__things__. And I feel like I'm forgetting something…but I can't remember what it is.'_

'…**That's why they call it 'Forgetting'. Idiot.'**

'_All I remember is that it has something to do with Cosmo. If only I could remember what it was.'_

'**Can't be that important if it has something to do with him.'

* * *

**Cosmo was sitting next to Mittens, petting the top of her head. He was thinking about something he had forgotten. _'What am I forgetting?'_ He thought as he continued to pet Mittens and stare at the moonlight. He gasped. _"Today's the end of my vacation week!"

* * *

_Xanna continued to walk. _'I'll remember it eventually.'_ She told herself and kept walking. **'I think you're getting close.'**

'_What makes you say that?'_

Ixxy looked at a dead spider body nearby that Xanna didn't notice. **'Just a hunch.'** She said and looked forward to make sure Xanna would walk into a tree.

As Xanna walked, something took the dead spider body. Xanna's ear twitched from hearing the noise and looked back. **'Watch out! You're gonna run into that tree!'** Xanna looked forward and barely dodged the tree. **'Idiot.'**

Xanna rolled her eyes and continued walking. She eventually reached the spot where she had passed out. She looked around for the book; there was no sight of it. And there was no sight of something else. _'Didn't you say that everyone started fighting spiders after I passed out?'_

'**Yeah.'** Ixxy said, filing her nails. _'Well then…where are the dead bodies?'_ Ixxy stopped filing her nails and looked around. **'What the-?'** Ixxy scratched the top of her head, very puzzled about the missing bodies. _'The book isn't here either.'_

'**What? But nobody touched the book. How is it missing?'**

'_I don't know.'_

'**Maybe it was kicked during battle or something. Check by that tree.'** Ixxy said as she pointed to a dead tree. Xanna walked over and searched the area. She even looked in the tree itself and under the dirt around the tree. _'I don't see it.'_

'**Check over by that one. And if you don't find it there, check that one, then that one and that one and that one and that one.'** Ixxy said as she pointed to several dead trees. Xanna sighed and began her long search.

* * *

An hour had gone by and she still didn't find it. _'No. No. No. Yes! Wait, no. Just another book shaped rock.'_ She sighed. _'I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever find the book.'_

'**Why? It's right over there.'** Ixxy pointed to the book leaning on a tree with her nail filer. Xanna raised an eyebrow. _'Hmm?'_ Ixxy continued to point in the other direction. Xanna looked and she saw the book. _'Yes!'_ She ran over and picked it up. _'And I didn't have to fight any of those…__things__.'_ Xanna shuddered at the thought. She stopped thinking about it and looked inside the book. _'It doesn't look damaged.'_ She closed the book. _'I think we're good.'_

While Xanna was talking to herself, Ixxy was looking in another direction and saw something very bad. _'Let's get back to camp.'_ Ixxy stopped her from looking in the bad direction. **'Hey, how 'bout we go that way?'** She pointed to her left. _'But that's the way back home.'_ Xanna pointed to the direction behind Ixxy.

'**Yeah, but what's wrong with taking the long way? Let's enjoy the lovely view.'** She moved her left arm around when she said 'view'. Xanna gave her a blank look. _'Lovely view?'_ She placed a hand on Ixxy's forehead. _'Are you sick or something?'_

'**Uh, yeah.'** Ixxy faked a cough. **'I'm so sick.'** Ixxy said, taking advantage of Xanna's stupidness. If Ixxy was sick, then so was Xanna.

Xanna removed her hand. _'You don't feel warm. But we should get back to camp, just in case. Which means, I gotta go __that__ way.'_ Xanna pointed behind Ixxy again. Ixxy looked over her shoulder; the thing was still there. She looked back at Xanna; she had her hands on her hips. **'B-but can't we take the long way back to camp? You know how much I love dead things.'**

'_I don't care how much you love dead things. We're taking the short way home.'_ Xanna took her hands off of her hips and began to walk in the direction Ixxy was blocking. She then saw why Ixxy didn't want to go that way. _'Hu…'_ Xanna quietly said. She was trying to scream, but also trying not to scream. _'Hu…'_

'**Xanna, calm down. It's not gonna notice you if you're in stealth. Just slowly walk past it and everything will be okay.'**

Xanna ignored Ixxy and backed away from the spider, only to bump into another one. Both, Xanna and the spider, turned around to face each other. **'Don't scream.'** Ixxy said slowly, trying to keep Xanna 'calm'. _'Hu…'_ Xanna said once again as she stared at the spider's ugly fangs. Her eyes slowly widened. She backed away slowly; the spider followed. _'Hu…'_

'**Stay calm. Don't scream. And don't faint.'**

'_Hu…'_ Xanna said and began to shake with fear. The spider made a noise. Xanna began to breathe really fast. Other spiders had come. **'Xanna…'**

'_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Xanna screamed to the top of her lungs. All of the spiders just walked closer to her and carried her away.

* * *

" "_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" "_

" "_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" "_

" "_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" "_ Xanna's scream echoed through out all of Duskwood.

"_What was that?"_ A human girl asked and clinged onto a female night elf.

The human girl was about a foot shorter than the night elf girl; she had tan skin, red hair that stopped at her shoulders and surrounded her face a little bit, a sweet looking face, freckles, two innocent filled green eyes, some red lipstick, and two little earrings; one on each ear. She wore some blue linen pants and a long-sleeve blue linen shirt. She never really liked showing off her arms, stomach or legs like all of the other girls.

The night elf girl patted one of her hands. _"It's okay, Sonya. Don't be afraid."_ She said in a nice, soft, quiet voice. And yet, she could still be heard; like a powerful thunderstorm.

Sonya looked at her night elf friend. She was so tall and she had a great figure, beautiful blue eyes, perfect dark blue hair that she would always wear in pigtails; she would rest them on her front side, they ended right on the top of her chest; and she had a very nice face that had two line markings; one over each eye. And she had baby soft dark purple skin. And she would wear dark blue lipstick and different types of robes; some were one whole piece, some were two separate pieces, but no matter how many pieces they were, she would always wear green.

"_Okay, Sophie."_ Sonya said.

"_Who cares what that sound was? All I care about is who this dagger belongs to."_ A male draenei said as he stared at a dagger that he found in a rabbit. Sonya and Sophie looked at him.

He was tall; taller than Sophie, but only by a few inches. He was buff, had blue skin and eyes; he would wear his black hair in an upwards ponytail and had two pointy horn type things in the front of it. He was wearing brown pants known as the Forest Leather Pants, and a white linen shirt, over that was a green vest that showed his shirt in the upper chest area; the vest was known as the Riverpaw Leather Vest.

"_Why are you so obsessed with that dagger, Kadgaa?"_ Sophie asked. Kadgaa continued to look at the dagger. _"Because this was hand made! And used for nothing but killing!"_ He showed it to the girls. _"See?"_ They looked at it. _"All I see is a dagger."_ Sonya giggled. Kadgaa took the dagger away. _"Whatever. My point is, whoever made this dagger is a very skilled craftsmen and killer. If I ever meet him, I will worship him for the rest of my life."_

"_What if it's a girl?"_ Sophie asked.

"_Then I'll marry her!"_

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"_Hurry up you guys, I found the flowers that Sonya needs over here."_ A male voice said.

A male night elf walked up to Sonya, Sophie and Kadgaa. He was taller than both of the girls but shorter than Kadgaa; and he was very handsome; he had dark yellow eyes, long purple hair that stopped at the middle of his back, purple skin, and a dashing smile. He wore a pair of pants that showed little chains between the areas of read; his chest armor that he wore over his purple linen shirt was the same. They were the Raider's Legguards and the Raider's Chestpiece.

"_Sorry, brother."_ Sophie said. _"Kadgaa was showing us some silly dagger."_

"_Silly dagger?! How dare you say that?!"_ He huffed. Sophie didn't pay any attention. Kadgaa gave her an irritated look. Then he looked at the other night elf. _"How can you live with THAT as a sister, Fëanáro?!"_ Fëanáro laughed. _"Years of practice. Now, c'mon, the flowers are this way."_ He said and walked the other way again. The others followed.

* * *

Fëanáro had taken his friends to an area that was filled with peacebloom flowers. _"Hooray!"_ Sonya cheered. She gave Fëanáro a big hug. _"Thank you so much, Fëan. It was impossible to get any peacebloom in Elwynn Forest. All of the little girls kept picking them."_

"_Heh. No problem, Sonya."_

Sonya smiled at him, then stopped hugging him to pick some of the flowers. The others waited for her to get done picking them. Sophie kneeled down and felt the grass. _"Poor, poor grass."_ She looked at the trees. _"And the trees. I feel so sorry for this place. It was so much better before it was overcome by shadow."_

"_Hey!"_ Kadgaa said. _"What?"_ Fëanáro and Sophie asked. _"I found some sort of symbol of the owner on this dagger!"_ He showed it to the night elves. The dagger was marked with a 'D'. _"So what?"_ Sophie asked. _"So what?! This means that whoever owns the dagger's name starts with a 'D'! Making it a little easier on me to find him."_

"_Or her."_ Sophie said. _"And how do you know that's the beginning of their name? It could simply mean 'Dagger' or 'Dangerous' or 'Don't touch'."_ Kadgaa gave her another irritated look. He stopped when her ears twitched; so did Fëanáro's. _"Someone's in trouble."_ Fëanáro said. _"Yes. Let us go and find them and be their rescuer."_ Sophie said and grabbed her staff. Fëanáro pulled out his sword. _"Let's go, Soph."_ Sophie and her brother were about to head for the direction of the noise, but the stopped when they realized Kadgaa was about to join them. _"Kadgaa, you stay here and watch Sonya. We'll be back shortly."_ Fëanáro said.

Kadgaa frowned. _"I never get to fight."_ He walked over back to where Sonya was and pouted.

* * *

Xanna was trapped in some sort of spider cocoon on a web. She struggled to get free before the spiders came back.

'**I thought you said you were gonna be a smart rogue and use stealth!'**

'_I did! But then I bumped into a spider!'_

'**You could've used a flash bomb!'**

Xanna was about to retort but she couldn't because Ixxy was right about that. _'I forgot about those, alright?! Looking a spider in the face kinda makes you forget things like that!"_

'**I don't care! You're an idiot! And now we're gonna die!'**

'_Don't worry. If I can just get to my dagger,"_ Xanna tried to reach for her dagger in the cocoon. _"I can get us outa here."_ She continued to reach for her dagger but failed to retrieve it. **'Kinda hard to get a dagger when you're paralyzed, isn't it?'**

'_Oh, shut up! At least I'm trying to get free!'_

Ixxy looked at her. **'Do you honestly think I will be of use?'**

'_You could come up with an idea!'_

'**How?! You're paralyzed and trapped in a cocoon!'**

'_Well, how did I get out of it last time… I don't know because I was blacked out the whole time and just pushed it to the back of my mind so I would never think of it again…'_

'**Some guy was walking by and found you.'** Ixxy folded her arms over her chest. **'I doubt we'll get that lucky again.'** She sighed. **'Looks like this is the end.'**

'_Don't say that! Just…just hope!'_

Xanna shook Ixxy; she stopped when she saw a spider dragging one of it's dead comrades to some younger spiders through a little hole in the cocoon. The little spiders ate the dead spider body. When the spider who was feeding them saw the little hole, it walked over and covered it with some more web. **'…We're doomed.'**

Xanna groaned.

* * *

"_The noise is coming from over here."_ Fëanáro whispered to his sister. They hid behind a bush together and watched the spiders. _"Looks like this is a place where a person would be in danger."_

"_Yes. Now, just to find the person who needs help."_

The two night elves searched for the person in need very quietly, so they wouldn't be noticed by the spiders. _"There!"_ Fëanáro said as he pointed to a moving cocoon. _"Maybe that's them."_

Sophie closed her eyes and began to focus on the cocoon. After a minute, she opened her eyes. _"Is that the person?"_ Her brother asked. She nodded.

"_Sweet. Let's go."_ Kadgaa said.

The two elves looked behind them; they saw Kadgaa and Sonya. They weren't surprised to see them. Kadgaa would always follow them to a battle when they told him to stay with Sonya. They sighed. _"You are such a thick headed person, Kadgaa."_ Sophie said.

"_Are you saying that because I'm in love with the person who owns this dagger?"_

Sophie closed her eyes, her right one twitched a bit and she balled her right hand into a fist. _"Sophie, calm down. We have a person to rescue, remember?"_ Fëanáro said. _"Yeah! Let's get over there and kick some spider ass!"_ Kadgaa said and punched his right hand into his left.

"_Spiders?"_ Sonya said. She clinged onto Kadgaa. _"Spiders are so scary."_

"_Don't worry, Sonya. You'll be okay."_ Fëanáro said reassuringly. She smiled and blushed a little. He smiled back.

Kadgaa rolled his eyes. _"Will you two stop making googly eyes at each other so we can start fighting?"_

"_We weren't making googly eyes at each other."_ Fëanáro told his friend, obviously annoyed. Sonya frowned without him noticing.

"_Come everyone, the spiders left. We only have a few moments to rescue the person in the cocoon."_

"_Right. C'mon."_ Fëanáro said. The others nodded and followed him to the cocoon. He slowly walked up to the cocoon; when he reached it, he tapped on it; it squirmed a little. Fëanáro looked at his sister before he opened it, to make sure it wasn't something bad. She nodded, letting him know it was safe to open. Fëanáro grabbed his sword and started to slowly cut the cocoon open from the top. He saw two beautiful yellow eyes.

"_Move, Fëanáro!"_ Sophie yelled. Her brother gasped and jumped back from the cocoon. A big red and green spider came down a web from the tree the cocoon was on. Kadgaa's eyes twinkled as he stared at the giant spider; Sonya squeaked and hid behind Kadgaa. _"That spider looks…so awesome!"_ Fëanáro and Sophie smacked their foreheads. _"I bet I can tame it!"_

Kadgaa pulled out his sword and hit spider's front left leg. It screeched and more spiders came to his rescue. _"Kadgaa, you meat head!"_ Sophie yelled.

A spider tried to attack her when she wasn't looking; she was able to dodge it, gracefully. Sophie shape shifted into a bear and began to attack the spider. Sonya would heal her every now and then; she couldn't do much because she was only a level thirteen but she still wanted to try to help.

Fëanáro was fighting a spider that was trying to take the cocoon away. And Kadgaa was running away from the big red and green spider. _"That's right. Just follow the big draenei. Almost there and… Now!"_ The spider stepped on something and froze in his chase for the draenei. Kadgaa laughed and poked the frozen spider; he stuck his tongue out at it then turned around and shook his tail in front of it. _"Either tame it or kill it! Just stop goofin' around!"_ Fëanáro shouted at his friend as he killed a spider by hitting it with his shield. Kadgaa stopped shaking his tail and gave Fëanáro a 'Joy killer' look. He sighed, turned around and got into the Taming Beast stance; little hearts started to appear above the spider's head.

When he was almost done with his spell, the ice melted away, freeing the spider. _'Oh, crap.'_ The spider charged at Kadgaa, trying to put a stop to the spell. _'Just a couple more seconds…'_ The giant spider scratched Kadgaa's stomach and bit his right leg. _'Three…two…one…"_

For some reason, the spider stopped attacking Kadgaa; he wanted to but couldn't. And he shrunk. _"Yes!"_ Kadgaa cheered, jumping up and throwing his right fist in the air. _"Ow, ow, ow. Leg. Ow."_ He said when he landed. He began to walk back to his friends, rubbing the top of his leg as he did. While he was walking, spiders followed him. They were all giving him eyes fill with hatred; like their king was doing. _"…Shit."_ He picked up his new pet and ran to his friends.

They had killed at least three spiders. _"Where did, Kadgaa go?"_ Fëanáro asked the girls. They shrugged. _"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!"_ A draenei yelled as he ran pas the three of them. _"Oh… There he is…"_

"_Was he carrying a spider?"_ Sophie asked. While Sophie was asking her question, Sonya looked in the direction Kadgaa had come from. Her eyes widened and she tugged and Sophie's sleeve. _"What is it, Sonya?"_

Sonya pointed to what 'it' was. _"Oh… I suppose we should take the meat head's advice and…run!"_

Sophie grabbed Sonya's hand and began to run the way Kadgaa had. Fëanáro watched the girls run away, then he looked at the other direction. His eyes widened when he saw dozens of spiders heading toward him. He quickly grabbed the cocoon, tossed it over his shoulder and began to run. _"Ditchers!"_ He yelled at his friends.

* * *

Akazil had his arms folded over his chest and was tapping his foot. _'Where is she?'_ He thought. _"Cosmo, what time is it?"_

Cosmo looked at his watch as he played checkers with Mittens. Mittens jumped over six of his guys when he wasn't looking. _"About five after seven."_ He told Akazil and turned back to the board. He gasped when he saw that six of his pieces had gone missing.

"_It's been an hour already. Where could she be?!"_ Akazil threw his arms in the air. _"Dude, she's only been gone an extra five minutes. So, just chill."_ Mokoki said as he and Gishezpak played paper football. Gishezpak had scored a touchdown when Mokoki wasn't looking. He looked down at the paper football in his lap, then at the troll _"Cheater."_ Gishezpak pretended to look innocent.

"_Exactly! She's been gone an extra five minutes! She said she would only be an hour! What if something happened to her?!"_ Akazil said, throwing his arms up in the air again. Nobody was paying attention. _"Am I the only one who cares?!"_

"_We care about her, too."_ Cosmo said. _"But, it's only been five minutes. I'm sure nothing happened to her."_

"_Something __did__ happen to her."_ Dethiam said as she stared at her dagger. Akazil shot Cosmo an 'I told you so!' look. Cosmo just rolled his eyes. _"What happened to her?"_

"_She got to go back there and have fun killing spiders!"_ Dethiam said and pointed to the direction with her dagger. Then she folded her arms over her chest, pouting. _"Lucky bitch."_ She mumbled.

Akazil growled and began to pace around camp. _"Calm down. I've known Xanna for a long time. I'm sure she's fine."_ Cosmo said reassuringly.

* * *

"_Oops."_ Kadgaa said because he had dropped the cocoon on the ground. _"Dude!"_ Fëanáro said and ran over to it. He kneeled down to make sure it was okay. _"I let you hold the cocoon for five minutes so I can stretch my arms and you drop it?!"_

"_Butterfingers."_ Sophie whispered. Kadgaa shot her a look then looked back at Fëanáro. _"I'm sorry. It wiggled out of my arms."_ Fëanáro rolled his eyes. _"Does anyone have a dagger? I wanna make sure this person is okay."_

"_Here you go."_ Sonya said and tossed a dagger next to Fëanáro's feet. _"Thanks, Sonya."_

Sonya smiled. She was happy she was able to help; even if it wasn't in a big way. Fëanáro used the dagger to finish opening the cocoon. When he was done opening it, he and his friends gasped. There was a blood elf inside the cocoon. A short, skinny female blood elf. She had dark pink skin, dark brown hair she was wearing in a ponytail, a pair of earrings; and by the looks of what she was wearing, she must've been a rogue.

Kadgaa glared at Sophie. _"What?"_

"_You didn't even make sure it was an Alliance?!"_

"_I couldn't tell because she was in the cocoon. All I could tell was that she was scared and needed help."_

"_Who cares if she needed help?! She's a filthy Horde!"_

"_Dude, I'm the one who grabbed the cocoon. So, blame me for saving her."_ Fëanáro said. He didn't really like seeing his sister get yelled at. _"What were you thinking?!"_ Kadgaa redirected his yelling. _"How could you?! She's a filthy __Horde__!"_

"_I'm sorry! I didn't know! I thought she was a night elf because of her eyes."_

"_How can you get __yellow night __elf eyes-"_ Kadgaa continued his yelling and pointed at his eyes; he knew he didn't have night elf eyes but he knew his friend would get the message. _"-confused with __green BLOOD __ELF eyes?!"_ He threw his hands in the direction of the unconscious blood elf.

"_I didn't get confused! I saw yellow eyes!"_

"_You're color blind!"_

"_I am not!"_

"_Then what color is this spider!"_ Kadgaa said, picking up his new pet and holding him in front of Fëanáro's face. Fëanáro back his face away a couple of inches. _"It's green and red."_

"_Wrong!"_

"_How is that wrong?!"_

"_He's red and green!"_

"_What's the difference?!"_

Kadgaa pulled the spider closer to himself. _"He's red with green spots!"_ He yelled and pointed to the red then the green. After that, he put his pet back down on the ground. Fëanáro and the girls smacked their foreheads. _"Whatever. My point is, I didn't know she was a blood elf."_

The blood elf moved a little. _"Shit! She's close to wakin' up! C'mon, let's leave her and tell the guards in Darkshire that there's a blood elf in Duskwood!"_

"_No! We can't do that! They'll kill her!"_

"_Exactly!"_

"_We are not going to the guards!"_ Fëanáro pointed a 'Not gonna happen' finger at Kadgaa. _"What?! Are you a Horde now?!"_

"_No! But we're not gonna go to the guards!"_

"_If we don't then this blood elf will kill everyone in Duskwood!"_ Kadgaa said, grabbing Fëanáro's collar. _"What if she doesn't?!"_

"_Are you kidding me?! Everyone knows that all the Horde wanna do is kill us Alliance!"_

The boys gave each other angry looks then raised their fists. Sonya started to cry. _"Wait to go, you two."_ Sophie said as she wrapped her arms around Sonya. _"Please stop fighting."_ She cried. Sonya buried her face into Sophie's chest and continued to cry. Sophie rubbed the back of her head, trying to calm her down.

The guys lowered their fists after seeing Sonya cry. _"Sorry."_ Kadgaa said quietly and let go of Fëanáro's collar. _"Me too."

* * *

_Xanna slowly opened her eyes. _'Agh. Why do I have such a headache?'_

'**I don't know. Did you drop yourself on your head again?'**

Xanna ignored Ixxy and tried to move one of her hands so she could rub her head; but she couldn't. _'Why can't I move my arms? In fact, why can't I feel them? And why can't I feel my legs???'_ She asked, starting to panic.

"_Uh-oh. She's awake."_ A male voice said. _"What do we do?"_ A female voice asked. _"Let's toss her in a lake!"_ The male voice said. Some other voices shushed him. _"What? She can't understand us and she won't know that we're gonna toss her in a lake."_

"_What do you mean I can't understand you?"_ Xanna asked the voices. They all gasped. _"Holy shit!"_ The first voice said. _"She can understand us?!"_ Another male voice said. _"That's amazing!"_ The female voice said. _"Someone ask her something!"_ A second female voice said.

Someone walked over to Xanna. She blinked a few times to see what the person looked like. **'Is that what I think it is?'**

And it was what Ixxy thought. The person was tall, handsome, looked very strong, had purple hair that went to the middle of his back, gorgeous yellow eyes and purple skin. **'Holy shit! It's a night elf!'**

'_This is what a night elf looks like in person?'_

Ixxy didn't answer. She was too amazed by seeing a night elf in person.

The night elf kneeled down next to Xanna. _"Are you okay?"_ He asked. His voice sounded wonderful. To Xanna, he sounded like an angel.

"_Hello? Are you okay?"_ He repeated. Xanna nodded. _"Yes, but, I can't feel or move anything besides my head."_

"_It must be from the spider's venom."_ The first female voice said. The male night elf stood up when she walked over. **'Two night elves?!'**

This night elf was shorter than the male one; but she was still tall. And she was very beautiful. She had beautiful blue eyes, beautiful blue her she had braided into pigtails, a very pretty face; she had two line markings on her face, one over each eye; and she was wearing dark blue lipstick. Xanna frowned. _'That must be his girlfriend.'_

"_Can you get rid of the venom, Soph?"_ The male night elf asked. She shook her head. _"No. She is a blood elf, so there is nothing I can do."_

"_What if one of us sucks out the poison?"_ The female night elf shook her head again. _"There is nothing we can do. Unless a Horde person that can heal poisons comes along, she will be paralyzed."_

"_No she won't."_ The second female voice said. She came over as well. **'Ho-ly-shit.'**

This voice was from a human girl. She was shorter than both of the night elves; but still taller than Xanna; and she looked very cute. She had nice tan skin, nice looking red hair that went down to her shoulders, green eyes, freckles, and she wore some red lipstick and a pair of earrings. _"I read somewhere that the spider who gave you the poison can take it away, too."_

"_Really? That's amazing, Sonya!"_ The male night elf said and hugged her. She blushed a little.

'**Damn, that boy's a playa.'**

The male night elf kneeled down to Xanna again. _"Do you remember what the spider who gave you the poison looked like?"_ She nodded. _"It was big, red, green,"_

"_Told you."_ The first male voice said. The others shushed him again. _"and ugly."_ She finished. The male night elf stood up and looked at the girls. _"Sound familiar, guys?"_ They all looked at something that was at the top of the cocoon. _'What're they looking at?'_

Xanna got her answer right away; some sort of goatman came over. He was big; taller than the other three; and he was buff, had blue eyes and skin, black hair he had in a ponytail and two pointy horn things in front of it. Ixxy's right eye twitched a little. **'It's…it's a… It's a draenei… I can't believe this. That spider must've had some sort of drug in his venom and now we're seeing things. This isn't really happening. We're still back with the spiders, safely wrapped in the cocoon, waiting to be eaten alive. Yeah, that's what's goin' on.'**

"_Come here, pet."_ The draenei said. _"You still haven't given it a name?"_ The female night elf asked. He shook his head. _"Nope. Can't think of the right name. I wanna give him the perfect name. One that fits his personality and still cool enough to be my pet."_ The female night elf rolled her eyes. _"Whatever. Just put the spider on her legs."_

'_Did she just say what I think she said?'_

'**Yep. You are having a very bad day, sport. And I would be enjoying it if these people weren't Alliance!'**

'_I'd nag you about what a racist you are but my head still hurts.'_

'**Welcome to my world.'**

"_Come here, pet!"_ The draenei repeated. He sighed, walked away, and came back with something bad.

'_Why am I so hated?'_

'**Because you're an idiot. How many times do I have to tell you?'**

"_Now place it on her legs."_ The female night elf said. _"Okay."_ The draenei said; he kneeled down to place the spider on Xanna's legs. Her eyes widened. _"Get that thing away from me!"_ She screamed. She tried to get up to run away but couldn't move. **'Still paralyzed, remember?'**

'_I don't give a rat's ass! I'm gettin' the hell outa here!'_

'**I like the way you're thinkin' but it's not gonna happen.'**

'_You can still move! Take over my body!'_

'**Can't. I may be able to move but you're body is paralyzed, so, we're stuck.'**

Xanna refused to believe that. She continued to try and run away. _"I told you she was gonna try to go on a killing spree!"_ The draenei yelled at the male night elf. They glared at each other and began to yell. _"She's not going on a killing spree!"_

"_Yes she is!"_

While they yelled at each other, the two girls kneeled down on both sides of the cocoon. The female night elf reached out a hand and put it on Xanna's left arm. _"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you."_ She said in such a calming voice. _"Yeah. We're trying to help you."_ The human girl smiled. Xanna looked at both of them; she wasn't sure if she should believe them or not. She was leaning towards believing them because she didn't see any hidden lies in their eyes. _"Do you want to move again?"_ The female night elf asked. Xanna nodded. _"Then let my friend put the spider on you. It'll take away the venom so you can move again."_ Xanna looked at her paralyzed body then back at the night elf girl. _"Okay."_ Both of the girls smiled and the night elf looked at the boys; who had gotten into a wrestling match without anyone noticing. **'Those guys remind me of a couple other guys…'**

"_Will you two knock it off? The blood elf girl-"_

"_Xanna."_

The night elf girl looked back at Xanna. _"What?"_

"_My name. It's, Xanna."_

"_Oh. I'm, Sophie."_ She said and placed a hand on her chest; then she pointed to the human girl. _"This is my friend, Sonya."_ Sonya smiled. _"Hi."_

"_And I'm, Fëanáro."_ The male night elf said and popped out of no where. _"And this guy here is my best friend in the whole wide world, Kadgaa."_ He wrapped his arm around the draenei. Xanna tilted her head. _"I didn't know that best friends fought like that."_

"_We weren't fighting. We were simply talking things out with our fists."_

"_My best friend and I never do that. We always talk things out with our mouths, like normal people. And, sometimes, through tickle fights…"_

"_Well, that's the girl way. And this was the man way."_ Kadgaa said and folded his arms over his chest. Xanna tilted her head again. _"The girl way? Cosmo is a man."_ Kadgaa raised an eyebrow. _"Your best friend is a man?"_ He looked at Fëanáro. _"Is that legal?"_

"_I think so…"_

"_Will you two shut up and put the spider on her legs."_

"_Right. Go on, Kad."_ Fëanáro told his friend. _"I'm still not sure if we should let this blood elf go free. What if she isn't as innocent as she looks? What if she does decide to kill everyone in Duskwood?"_ Xanna frowned. _"I was simply taking a road trip with my friends when we were attacked by Naraxis and his army of spiders."_

"_Naraxis?"_

"_Your…pet…"_

Kadgaa picked up his pet. _"Your name is Naraxis? Why didn't tell me? That's an awesome name for you! And it matches my coolness level."_ Naraxis gave him a blank look; so did everyone else. _"…Just put him on her legs."_ Sophie said. Kadgaa gave her an irritated look. _"Fine. Geez, you're so pushy."_

He kneeled down and to place Naraxis on Xanna's legs. She began to breathe faster; her heart was racing. Sophie placed a hand on her arm again. _"Calm down. He's not going to hurt you."_

"_He's the one that put me in this cocoon!"_

"_Well… He won't hurt you this time."_

"_Not unless I tell him to."_ Kadgaa said. Sophie looked at him through the corner of her eye. _"And he won't let him hurt you gain. Right, Kadgaa?"_ He shrugged. _"Let's just get this thing over with."_

"_Yeah."_ Xanna said. She laid her down and shut her eyes tightly. Kadgaa put Naraxis on Xanna's legs; he just sat there for a moment. _'Is he taking out the venom?'_

'**Nope. Just sittin' there.'** Ixxy said as she watched the once terrifying spider just sit on Xanna's paralyzed legs. Xanna opened one eye; then the other. _"Oh, now you decide to not bite me! I swear, if I could feel my legs, I would so-"_

"_See?! She's threatening to kill my pet!"_ Kadgaa took Naraxis off of Xanna's legs. _"We should just turn her into the guards!"_

"_We're not turning her into the guards!"_ Fëanáro yelled. _"What you should do is turn that spider into a cook and let him make spider legs for lunch."_ Xanna said as she glared at the evil spider. Kadgaa's mouth dropped open and he covered both sides of Naraxis' head; as if trying to cover his ears. _"See?! See?! See?!?!?! She wants to make spider legs out of my spider!"_

"_Only because it's the most evil thing ever! That thing is Illidan's pet!"_ Xanna yelled. Kadgaa's mouth dropped open again. **'…Wow… You really hate that thing, don't you?'**

'_Yes! It paralyzed me, put me in a cocoon and now, it won't take the venom away!'_

"_You dirty little piece of Horde scum! How dare you say my pet is the pet of Illidan?!"_ Kadgaa turned around and stuck his nose in the air; Xanna did the same. Well, she looked away and stuck her nose in the air. _"Guys, calm down. You're upsetting, Sonya."_ Sophie said; they looked at Sonya, she looked like she was about to cry. _"Please don't fight. I hate it when people fight."_

"_Well… If she wasn't a Horde, then we wouldn't have a reason to fight."_

"_I can't help the fact that I'm a Horde and not an Alliance!"_

"_Yeah you could! Your kind used to be high elves. So why don't you use your mana to go back in time and make it to where you have two night elves as parents instead of two blood elves?!"_

"_I'm a rogue, you dumb ass! I don't use mana!"_

Kadgaa was about to say something about how she was a useless elf when Fëanáro got fed up with their argument. _"Shut up!"_ He looked at Kadgaa. _"Just put your pet on her legs and get it to take away the venom."_

"_But she-"_

"_Just do it!"_ He looked at Xanna. _"And you be a good blood elf and stay still."_

'**Yeah, stay still. She's just gonna move sooo much when she's paralyzed.'**

Kadgaa sighed and put Naraxis back on Xanna's legs. She held her breath and waited for it to bite. _"Go on, bite her. Just take a big bite out of her leg."_

"_To get the venom out."_ Fëanáro 'finished' Kadgaa's sentence. _"Yeah… For the venom…"_

Naraxis still didn't do anything. _'Why I outa-'_

"_Why won't he bite her?"_ Sonya asked. _"She must taste bad and he doesn't wanna bite her again."_ Kadgaa answered. He was about to pick Naraxis up again but he walked over to one of Xanna's bag; she stiffened. _'What's it doing?'_

'**Not sure.'**

Naraxis reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of meat. **'Ah. He's hungry. He didn't get to eat you so he decided to steal the meat Cosmo gave you.'**

'_Geez, the one time I __want__ a spider to bite me, it doesn't!'_

Xanna began to yell all kinds of things in her head as Naraxis ate the piece of meat he took from her bag. When he was done, he hopped off of Xanna's legs and stood next to Kadgaa; Kadgaa smiled. Fëanáro began to tap his foot impatiently. _"What?"_ He pointed to Xanna's legs. Kadgaa sighed and pointed to them as well. After ten minutes of waiting, Naraxis finally went to Xanna's legs and began to suck out the venom. _**'Finally.'**_ Ixxy and Xanna thought.

* * *

When Naraxis was done sucking out all of the venom, he hopped off of Xanna's legs. Xanna sat up and began to stretch out her arms and legs. _"I can feel my legs!"_ She hopped onto her feet and did a back flip. _"I can walk! It's a miracle!"_

"_Xan Xan? Is that you?"_ A familiar voice from nearby said. _"What was that noise?"_ Sophie asked.

A blood elf, a lioness, two orcs, a tauren and a troll came out of some nearby bushes. _"Xan Xan!"_ The blood elf said. Xanna ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He hugged back. _"Xan Xan, I'm so glad you're okay!"_

"_Um… Miss Xanna, who are those guys?"_ Gishezpak asked as he stared at the Alliance people. _"I'll tell ya what they are. They're Alliance scum is what they are!"_ Makaza pulled out a dagger. _"C'mon, Eek!"_

"_Are you kiddin' me?! Look at that goat thing! That'll squish me like a bug!"_

"_I don't care! You get in there and fight to the death!"_ Makaza was about to attack but Xanna stopped him. _"No! They're nice. Well, at least the night elves and human girl are."_

"_What do you mean 'nice'?! They're Alliance scum!"_

While Xanna was talking to her friends, the others stared. _"What'd ya think they're saying?"_ Fëanáro asked his friends. They all shrugged.

"_So? I'm half Alliance and you don't think I'm scum, do you?"_

Makaza was shocked that Xanna would ask such a question. _"Of course not."_

"_Then don't attack them. You shouldn't judge people by their looks or what fraction they're from. You should judge them by their personality."_ She pointed to the Alliance guys. _"And these guys have nice personalities."_ Makaza put his dagger away and didn't say anything. Cosmo gave Xanna a hug then a noogie. _"That's my girl. She knows not to judge people by their looks."_ He kissed the top of her head. _"She's smart like that."_ Mittens smiled and nodded; a way of agreeing with Cosmo.

"_Thanks, Cosmo. Oh! Come meet the Alliance guys!"_ She said and grabbed Cosmo's hand. She brought him over to Fëanáro and the rest; the rest of her group followed. _"Fëanáro, this is my best friend, Cosmo."_ She looked at Cosmo. _"Say hi."_

Cosmo gave Xanna a weird look, but he shook Fëanáro's hand, none the less. Fëanáro and Cosmo slowly shook hands as they gave each other weird looks. _"Why are you looking at each other like that?"_ Xanna asked the boys. Fëanáro gave her a weird look. _"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Why are you talking like that?"_ Akazil asked Xanna. _"What do you mean?"_

"_Why are you talking like that?"_ Fëanáro asked Xanna. _"Like what?"_ Everyone just gave Xanna weird looks. _'What's going on?'

* * *

__**That's all for now. Hope you guys liked it.**_

_**Note: When Xanna said "That thing is the pet of Illidan!", I was trying to make it sound like Illidan was the devil. Lol.**_


	11. Whoa

**_And here it is! Chapter elven! Sorry I didn't put it up sooner. But with the moving and the procrastinating and all... Anyways, enjoy!_**

* * *

'_I don't get it. When I talk to Fëanáro and his friends, Cosmo and the others don't understand me. And when I talk to Cosmo, Fëanáro can't understand me. I just don't get it. What's going on?'_ Xanna asked herself as she sat on a dead tree stump; away from everyone else who were just sitting on the ground staring at each other. **'I don't know. This is the first time we've met the Alliance so I just don't know.'**

'_I'm gonna try to get them to talk to each other.'_ Xanna got off of the stump and walked over to everyone. _"Kadgaa, could you try talking to, Mokoki, please?"_ Kadgaa didn't say anything. Fëanáro lightly elbowed him; Kadgaa folded his arms over his chest. _"I'm not talking to anymore filthy Horde."_ He said, saying 'Filthy Horde' as if it was the worst swear that there was like he had been doing since Xanna awoke from the cocoon. Fëanáro rolled his eyes. _"I'll do it, Xanna."_ He smiled. Xanna went a little weak in the knees from hearing him say her name and she mentally sighed a dreamy sigh. Ixxy shook her head and smacked Xanna. _'Ow! What the hell?!'_

'**Stop day dreaming and get them to talk to each other!'** Xanna glared at Ixxy for a second but quickly returned her attention to Fëanáro. _"Thank you, Fëanáro"_ The handsome night elf smiled some more. _"No problem."_ Xanna looked away so she wouldn't go weak in the knees again; Fëanáro frowned a little but remembered that he was suppose to try to talk to her Horde friends. He cleared his throat and looked at Mokoki. _"Hello. How are you today?"_ Xanna looked at Mokoki to see what would happen. _"What did he just call my mother?!"_ Mokoki jumped to his feet and tried to tackle Fëanáro. _"Ah! What'd I say?!"_ Fëanáro shouted and scooted away from Mokoki. _"I don't know!"_ Xanna turned to Mokoki who had to be held back by Akazil and Gishezpak. _"What did you hear him say, Mokoki?"_

"_He called my mother a fat, stupid, ugly ass man cow!"_

"_No he didn't! He was saying hi and asking how you were!"_

"_My ass he did!"_ Mokoki yelled and summoned a fire totem. _"Ah!"_ Xanna pulled a dead tree branch out of nowhere and smashed it back into the ground. _"Mokoki, calm down!"_ Gishezpak yelled at his friend. **'Wait! I have an idea!'**

'_Oh, now you come up with an idea? You know, after I've been rescued from the spiders.'_

'**Shut up and listen.'**

'_Fine.'_ Xanna mentally folded her arms over her chest. _'What's your idea?'_

'**Get the 'stud' to talk to the sack of beef again but listen to it as if you were talking to the fairy.'**

'_Um… Okay?'_ Xanna looked at Fëanáro. _"Fëanáro, could you say that again?"_

"_Why?! So, this cow can kill him?! I knew it! You do wanna kill us! Horde scum!"_ Kadgaa accused. _"No. This is another test. I'm not gonna let, Mokoki kill any of you. Now, Fëanáro, just please say that one more time."_

"_No!"_ Kadgaa protested against this so called 'test'. _"Okay."_ Fëanáro said; he looked at Mokoki and cleared his throat again. **'Now listen to him as if you were talking to the fairy.'** Xanna mentally nodded and pretended to be listening to Cosmo. _"Your mother is a fat, stupid, ugly ass man cow."_ Fëanáro said. _"See?! He said it again!"_ Mokoki tried to get free from Akazil's and Gishezpak's grasp so he could beat up Fëanáro but failed. _"Let me go!"_ He continued his struggle to get free; Xanna hit him on the head with the dead tree branch, knocking him out cold. _"…Damn."_ Everyone said. Akazil let go of Mokoki, leaving Gishezpak to drop to the ground with the four hundred and something pound tauren. _"Xanna, what's going on? Why is that __night elf calling Mokoki's mother a man cow?"_

"_I…I don't know. I need to go think about this some more."_ Xanna turned away from Akazil and went to go sit on the dead tree stump. _"Help…me…"_ Gishezpak said as she walked away; he was still being crushed by Mokoki. _"Oh, oops. Sorry, Gizzy."_ Akazil walked over to Gishezpak, who was slowly losing consciousness.

'_I don't get it. Why would the guys hear Fëanáro say that? I mean, he's a nice guy. Even if they could understand each other, he wouldn't say that.'_ Xanna looked at Fëanáro; he was trying to help Akazil get Mokoki off of Gishezpak, but, Kadgaa pulled him away and said not to help filthy Horde. _'He's too nice to say something like that.'_

'**You don't know if he's nice. He could be acting.'**

'_He is not acting.'_

'**Whatever. Justcheck the book. Maybe there's something about talking to each other in there.'** Ixxy said as she watched Akazil and Makaza trying to pick Mokoki up off of Gishezpak; they weren't doing so well. Xanna pulled out the library book and began to look for something about how the Alliance speak. She looked and looked and looked but couldn't find anything. _'I can't find anything about how they speak.'_ Ixxy looked away from everyone trying to pick Mokoki up and looked at the book; she couldn't find anything either. **'Guess the people who wrote this book decided to not interview an Alliance and write about how they talk. It was probably because they would've been killed…or killed the person they were interviewing…'** Xanna looked back at the others; they were still failing at picking up Mokoki. _'How come they can't understand each other but I can?'_

'**Maybe it's because you're half night elf.'** Ixxy said as she watched Ezekiel get crushed by Mokoki's left arm. _"B-boss! I can't breathe!"_

"_Yes you can. You're just breathing beef sweat."_ Makaza said as Ezekiel tried to squirm his way out; after a minute, he stopped squirming. **'…I don't think he's breathing anymore.'**

'_We'll focus on that later. Right now, we need to focus on why they can't talk to each other.'_ Ixxy rolled her eyes. **'If you want them to talk to each other so much then teach them how to talk to each other.'** Xanna gasped. _'Ixxy! You're a genius!'_

'**I know.'** She said, not paying attention to Xanna, who had run up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. **'Ah! It burns!'

* * *

**After getting Mokoki off of Gishezpak and Ezekiel, Xanna had made everyone sit down next to each other; as if they were a classroom. Xanna looked to her Horde friends. _"Alright, you guys."_ She said and pulled a chalkboard, some sort of teaching stick, and a piece of chalk out of nowhere. _"Here's the game plan."_ She said and began to write something on the board. Everyone tilted their heads, except for Cosmo; they were probably thinking about where those things came from. But Cosmo was wiping a tear from his eye, obviously proud that Xanna was able to pull random things out of nowhere.

Once Xanna was done writing 'Language Class 101' on the chalkboard, she turned back to her Horde friends. _"I'm gonna teach you guys how to speak to the Alliance."_ She turned to her Alliance friends. _"And I'm gonna teach you guys how to speak to the Horde."_ Xanna looked at her 'class'. _'Don't know how, but I'm gonna do it.'_ She thought. Xanna pointed her teaching stick to Kadgaa, she pressed it to his nose. _"Kadgaa, I want you to say 'Your mother is a fat, stupid, ugly ass man cow' to Mokoki."_

"_Why?"_ He said as he looked at the stick on his nose. _"Because"_ Xanna said, pulling the stick away from Kadgaa's nose, putting it behind her back and then walking like she was a sergeant. _"that's what Mokoki heard Fëanáro say. So, if you say that, maybe he'll hear you say what Fëanáro was actually saying."_ Kadgaa folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. _"This is just another idea to try and k-Ow!"_ He yelled because Fëanáro had elbowed his side very hard, then he began to glare at him. _"I refuse to speak to the filthy Horde. It goes against my morals."_

"_Then why are you talking to me?"_

"_Because my best friend is in love with you for some very strange reason. And until I can convince him to fall in love with someone from the Alliance, I will be forced to talk to you. But only you! I will not talk to your filthy Horde friends!"_ Kadgaa pointed a finger to Xanna's group. They all raised an eyebrow. _"What'd ya think he's saying?"_ Akazil whispered to Cosmo. _"I don't know. But he's yelling at pointing at me…"_ Cosmo gasped. _"He must be jealous of my outfit!"_

"_I am not in love with her!"_ Fëanáro yelled at his friend, throwing his arms in the air. Kadgaa just kept his arms over his chest and stared at a dead tree instead of looking at him. _"Of course you're not."_ He said. Fëanáro brought his arms back to his sides and made fists, glaring at his friend. _"Could one of you guys just say that, please?"_ Xanna said, ignoring Cosmo talking about Kadgaa being jealous of his outfit. Kadgaa looked at Fëanáro through the corner of his eye, giving him a 'I'm not doing it and that's final' look. _"I'll do it."_ A tiny voice that came from the far right of the group said. Kadgaa, Fëanáro, Sonya and Xanna turned their heads to that direction. _"You will?"_ They all asked, Sonya nodded. _"Mmhmm. I've always wanted to know how to speak to the Horde."_

"_Fantastic! We now have our test subject."_ Xanna said and did the sergeant walk toward Mokoki; she pointed the teaching stick at him. _"Sonya, please say 'Your mother is a fat, stupid, ugly ass man cow' to my friend."_

"_Okay."_ Sonya looked at Mokoki and gulped. _"Um…You're mother is a fat, stupid, ugly man cow."_ She looked at Xanna. _"Did I say it right?"_

'**Well, she left out the ass part, but other than that, I think she did pretty good…for a human, I mean.'** Xanna ignored Ixxy and looked at Mokoki. _"What did you hear her say?"_

"_Hello. How are you doing today? Why would she ask that when the night elf was making insults about my mother earlier?"_

'_Yes! It worked! Ixxy you're such a genius!'_

'**I know but that doesn't mean you can kiss me again!'** Ixxy said and hid behind a shield she pulled out of nowhere. Xanna ignored her and continued to cheer. After she was done, she turned to Mokoki. _"Mokoki, say what Sonya said to you to him."_ Xanna pointed the teaching stick to Fëanáro's nose. **'What's with you and pointing that thing at people's noses?'**

'_Shush! I'm teaching.'_

"_Okay?"_ Mokoki turned to Fëanáro. _"Hello. How are you doing today?"_ Xanna looked at Fëanáro to see what would happen; he was slowly lifting his hands up to feel his ears. _"What did you hear him say?"_

"_He said I have abnormally large ears…"_ He turned to Kadgaa. _"They aren't that big, are they?"_

"_Um… Well… They're not as big as your sister's if that's what you're asking."_ Fëanáro looked like he was going to cry and Sophie put her hands on her hips. _"Our ears are not abnormally large! They are normal sized for us elves!"_ Xanna raised an eyebrow. _"Okay…"_ She turned away for a second to feel her ears. _'They are kinda big…'_

'**Stop being self conscious about something as retarded as the size of your ears and get back to teaching.'** Xanna mentally nodded and did what Ixxy said. And Ixxy was thinking of something evil. **'Heh heh heh. Another thing to make fun of.'** She rubbed her hands together, smiled evilly and quietly laughed evilly. Xanna turned to Mokoki. _"Say 'You have big ears'."_ Mokoki sighed and turned to Fëanáro. _"You have big ears."_ Xanna turned to Fëanáro. _"Why is he asking me how I am when he just insulted my ears?"_

'_This is gonna be a long day…'

* * *

_Xanna was sitting on the ground, one hand over her face. _"Okay, Cosmo, how do you say 'Your hair is lovely and you have fantastic shoes'?"_ Cosmo sat up straight and cleared his throat. Xanna pretended to listen to him like she was talking to one of the Alliance. _"Your hair is lovely and you have fantastic shoes. And your outfit is just to die for!"_ Cosmo told Sophie; she giggled. Xanna lifted her head up out of her hand. _'He said it right! And not only did he say that, he tossed in an outfit compliment!'_

"_How can 'You're a fat, ugly ass bitch with fungus on your toes' mean that?"_ Mokoki asked Cosmo; he shrugged. Xanna turned to Sophie. _"How do you say 'Thank you'?"_ Xanna asked and immediately pretended to listen to a Horde person. _"Thank you."_ Sophie said. _'Yes!'_ Xanna cheered again. She began to do a victory dance in her mind. Sophie smiled because she had said it right. Her friends looked at her. _'How can 'You're a tomato head' mean that?'_ They all thought. They stopped thinking when something on Fëanáro's person began to ring. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a blue cell phone and looked at the caller I.D. _"I'll be right back."_ He told Xanna and walked away. Xanna looked at everyone else. _"Guess class is over."_ After she said that, everyone plopped over onto the ground. _"Finally; my tail is killin' me."_ Mokoki and Kadgaa said simultaneously. Fëanáro came back and walked up to Sophie. _"That was her. She wants us to come back home for dinner."_ Xanna heard him whisper. Cosmo should've heard it too but he was busy trying to get Naraxis to stop flirting with Mittens. _"Leave her alone! She's not interested!"_ Naraxis ignored Cosmo and continued his flirting. _"That is just so gross."_

"_Naraxis! Stop flirting with that thing and get over here!"_ Kadgaa commanded his pet. _"And you come over here, Mittens."_ Mittens immediately walked to Cosmo, and Naraxis followed Mittens. _"Naraxis!"_ Kadgaa shouted at his pet; he ignored him and began to flirt with Mittens again. She hid behind Cosmo, he followed, then she hid on Cosmo's front side, he still followed. After that, Mittens, Naraxis and Kadgaa ran in circles around Cosmo. _"Hey, guys! Cut it out! I'm getting dizzy!"_ Fëanáro rolled his eyes, then grabbed Kadgaa by his collar and grabbed Naraxis by one of his front legs. _"C'mon guys. We gotta go."_

"_Thank God."_ Kadgaa mumbled as he wiped dust off of his shirt. Fëanáro gave him a blank look while he wasn't looking, then he was about to put Naraxis back on the ground because he was squirming and trying to bite him. _"Don't! If you do that, he'll try to flirt with that elf's cat."_ Kadgaa whispered to his friend, pointing his left index finger at Cosmo behind his right hand. _"…Whatever. Let's just get goin'."_ Fëanáro said and handed the squirming spider to Kadgaa. _"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get your ears in a bunch."_ The draenei waved his free hand passively. Fëanáro slowly reached a hand to touch his ear again; Sophie walked over and put it back to his side. _"Meat head."_ She told Kadgaa. Sonya giggled. _"You're just jealous because I'm off the market."_ Kadgaa stuck his tongue out, Sophie rolled her eyes. _"Yeah, that's it, Kadgaa."_

"_Will you two stop bickering so we can get goin'?"_ Fëanáro asked; Sophie and Kadgaa shut their mouths. _"That's better."_ He said and turned to face the road. He gasped when he realized he hadn't said goodbye to Xanna and her friends. Fëanáro turned around and ran straight to Xanna; he picked up her hands and held them in his, she blushed a little and stared at her hands. She didn't even realized that the other guys were growling. _"Xanna…"_ He took his hands away from her and took something off of his right ring finger; he placed it on Xanna's right ring finger. _"I want you to have that in case we never meet again."_ Xanna looked up at him. _"Never meet again?"_ She said with a frown. _"Well, yeah. I gotta go to Stormwind and you have to continue your road trip with your friends-"_

"_You're going to Stormwind?"_ Fëanáro nodded. _"Yeah. I got this thing to do and-"_

"_That's cool. We're going to Stormwind too."_

"_WHAT?!"_ Everyone else shouted. _"Uh…oops…"_

'**Idiot.'**

"_I knew it!"_ Kadgaa yelled. _"She __does__ wanna go on a killing spree! I said let's take her to the guards but you said nooooo let's not take her to the guards! This is just proof that you ARE in love with her!"_

"_I am not!"_ Fëanáro yelled back at his friend with a little blush going across his face. _"You are too! I can see it all over your face!"_ Kadgaa pointed an accusing finger at Fëanáro, then he put both of his hands over his mouth, trying not to throw up. _"That's just nasty, man."_ Xanna opened her mouth in shock and placed her hands on her hips, she was about to say something when she was pulled aside by Makaza. _"Um… Xanna? Baby?"_ Xanna stopped glaring at Kadgaa when Makaza had said that. _"Um, uh… Why are you taking us to Stormwind? Are you trying to kill us? I can see why you would want to kill Dethiam, but there's no need to kill the rest of us… Okay, maybe Mokoki and Akazil, but no reason to kill anyone else besides them."_ Xanna just raised an eyebrow at Makaza. _"Is this about the way I've been acting lately? 'Cause if it is, you could've told me. There was no need to drag us all out here and try to kill me."_ Makaza continued with saying things about how there was no reason to kill him and how he would change his ways to be a better boyfriend. While he was saying that, the others were talking and Kadgaa was still yelling at Fëanáro. _"What is wrong with you, dude?! How can you be in love with a blood elf?!"_

"_I am not in love with her!"_

Xanna closed her eyes and put her left hand on her forehead. _'Too many voices. Make them stop.'_ She thought. Everyone continued to talk; Kadgaa was saying things about how Fëanáro should meet a nice night elf girl to fall in love with; Sophie and Sonya were talking about if Xanna would like to go to a beauty salon; Mokoki was telling Gishezpak that even though Xanna was trying to kill them, she was still hot; Makaza was still saying how he'll be a better boyfriend; Cosmo kept asking questions about why Xanna would take them to Stormwind and if she was feeling ill; and Akazil didn't say anything. And, of course, there's Ixxy. **'Ha! I knew they would think you were trying to kill them! Man, this is just hilarious. I knew that today would be a good day. After a couple of bad weeks always comes a good day.'** Xanna ignored Ixxy, shut her eyes tighter and put both of her hands on her ears. _"Shut up! Everyone just shut up!"_ Everyone stopped talking and yelling to look at her. She sighed in relief. _"First thing; I am not trying to kill __anyone__!"_

"_Pfft."_ Kadgaa said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms over his chest. _"Second thing; the library book I've had since we've started this trip"_ Xanna said as she pulled the book out of one of her bags. _"is a book about the Alliance."_ She showed everyone the cover, mainly to her Horde friends because she had been with them the whole time, not the Alliance. _"I read some of it and the Alliance sounded interesting and I wanted to meet one. I got to the part about Stormwind and it sounded cool and I thought it would be fun to go there. I didn't know how to tell you guys,"_ She lifted her left hand up to Cosmo and the other Horde guys. _"so I thought I would make it a road trip and things would just be…fun."_ Xanna put the book back in her bag. _"And the third thing; does anyone hear noises that sound like an army of angry spiders wanting to chase us to get their spider king back or is that just me?"_ All of Xanna's friends raised an eyebrow at her, then turned around. _"Oh… So, it wasn't just me…"_

'…**Great.'**

Xanna and her friends stared at the army of angry spiders; they were all staring at Kadgaa and who he had 'captive'. Kadgaa's eyes slowly went to look down at his right, his pet didn't seem to be unhappy about this at all. In fact, he looked as happy as happy could be. _"Ungrateful little-"_ He was mumbling but Fëanáro lightly smack his shoulder. _"Let's get outa here!"_

"_Xan Xan, don't fa-"_ Cosmo was saying as he turned around to see if she had passed out; all he saw was a dust cloud shaped like Xanna. _"Xan Xan?"_ Cosmo squinted his eyes to see if he could find her, she had run way ahead of the group. _"Xan Xan! Wait up!"_

"_No! There is no way in hell that I'm being taken away by those damned spiders again!"_ She yelled back at her group. Cosmo was just speechless for a moment. _"Well, c'mon! Let's do what she's doin' and get the hell outa here!"_ Mokoki yelled. Everyone nodded and then they all ran the way Xanna had.

* * *

Xanna was leaping over bushes, trees, stumps, dead children and everything else in Duskwood to get away from those spiders. _'Running, running, running. Not looking back. Just running, running, running!'_

'**Ditching, ditching, ditching. Forgetting Dethiam. Just ditching, ditching, ditching.'**

Xanna ducked under a low tree branch as she ran. _'I'm sure someone grabbed her head.'_ Ixxy looked back to see if the group was catching up; they were. **'Nope. Think the sack of beef just decided to grab her again.'**

"_Let me go! I gotta fight those spiders!"_

"_Shut up!"_

'**Yep, he grabbed her again.'**

Xanna looked back over her shoulder. _'Thank goodness they decided to run.'_

'**Look out!'** Ixxy shouted. Xanna looked forward and hit her head on a low branch. **'Idiot. She watches enough horror movies to know not to look back while running, and yet, she does it!'**

"_Xanna!"_ Akazil, Makaza and Fëanáro shouted. Fëanáro began to run faster than everyone else and picked Xanna up. _"C'mon, I know a shortcut to Elwynn Forest."_ He said quickly and went through some trees to his left. _'He's actually __leading__ these guys to Stormwind?!'_ Kadgaa thought. He picked up Naraxis, who had decided to run with the group. _"This is all your fault."

* * *

_Fëanáro stopped in a nice and peaceful spot in Elwynn Forest. _"I think we lost them."_ He panted. Everyone turned around, they didn't see any spiders; they all sighed in relief. Cosmo walked over to Fëanáro, who was setting Xanna on the ground. _"Is she okay?"_

"_Think so. But she's got a pretty nasty bump on her head."_ Fëanáro said as he lightly pushed aside some of Xanna's hair. **'Ugh. Tell me about it. That knock to the head actually made my head hurt.'** Ixxy rubbed her head as she talked to the emptiness in Xanna's mind. Cosmo lightly bit on one of his fingers when he saw the bump. _"Let me see it."_ Gishezpak said. _"Maybe I can heal it."_ He walked over to Xanna and saw the bump. _"Ooh. That does look like a nasty bump. But, don't worry, it's a pretty easy fix."_ Cosmo stopped biting his finger and sighed in relief. Gishezpak put his right hand on Xanna's forehead and began to heal the bump; it only took a couple of minutes. _"There, she's better."_

"_No she's not. I still sense pain in her head."_ Sophie said. Ixxy looked in the direction where she was standing. **'Is… Is she talking about me?'**

"_That's impossible because the bump is gone."_ Gishezpak motion his hand around Xanna's forehead. _"See?"_

"_I know that __she__ doesn't have a bump anymore, but there is something in her mind that is in pain."_ Ixxy's eyes widened. **'Holy shit! How can she tell I'm here?'** She backed away to a dark corner of Xanna's mind and tried to hide the pain in her head. _"I have no idea what you're talking about."_ Gishezpak said and stood up. _"She's fine."_ Sophie made eye to eye contact with the troll. _"Fine. Let her suffer."_ The two of them began to glare at each other. _"Um? How 'bout we just try to wake her up and see if she's okay?"_ Makaza suggested. Sophie and Gishezpak stopped glaring and walked away from each other. _"Sounds good to me."_ Cosmo said; he was about to shake her awake when his pink cell phone rang. He sighed, pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. _'Oh muffins.'_ He swore mentally. He opened up his cell phone and began to talk to the person on the other line. _"H-hello?"_

_:Cosmo! Where are you?! You're thirteen hours late for work! It was your vacation __week__! Not vacation week and thirteen hours!:_ Estivan yelled. _"Um…"_ Cosmo tried to think of something; he thought of playing sick and faked a cough. _"Sorry, Estivan, sir. I'm sick and couldn't come to work today."_ He faked another cough. _"Think I might be sick all week. Sorry, sir."_

_:You better be sorry! Now who am I going to get to clean up after the fat guys in the steam room?!:_

Cosmo smiled wickedly. _"What about, Clarence, sir? I think he's been slacking off a bit lately. Last week when you told him to clean the hot springs, he did, but only after he used them for his hot spring party."_

_:What?!:_ The was a noise on the other end. _:Clarence! You're cleaning up after the fat guys for this week! Cosmo is sick! And he told me about the little stunt with the hot springs so you'll only get half of your paycheck this week!:_ Cosmo heard on the other end. _:But, sir-:_

_:No 'but's! Now, get to work!:_

_:Yes, sir.:_ Clarence said sadly. _'Heh heh. That's what he gets for taking my cookie at lunch. All though, it still was a pretty cool party… I miss the tree…'_ Cosmo heard another noise on the phone. _:Sorry for putting you on hold, Cosmo. I hope you get better soon.:_ Cosmo coughed. _"Me too, sir. Bye."_ Cosmo hung up his cell phone; everyone else was looking at him. _"What? That was a semi-important call."_ Akazil shook his head. _"Let's just wake her up."_

"_On it."_ Dethiam said and poured a giant bucket of water on Xanna. She didn't move. _"Hmm…"_ Dethiam began to think of all sorts of ways to wake Xanna up. She tried some more water, kicking her, pulling on her ears, setting her on fire, she tried everything. _"Damn, she's a heavy sleeper."_ Dethiam said. But she didn't give up. _"I'm gonna get some worms and see if that'll wake her up."_

"_Why dontcha just get 'em from your arms and legs?"_ Makaza whispered to Mokoki. They laughed quietly, until Dethiam pulled a couple of daggers out and put them to their necks. _"I heard that."_

"_How can you hear when your dead?"_ Makaza asked. _"Nice."_ Mokoki said and they high fived each other. _"Orc, you're about to be an only child and troll, you're about to lose your cow."_ Dethiam told Akazil and Gishezpak right before she tackled Mokoki and Makaza to the ground; they squealed like little girls. _"Take this!"_ Dethiam yelled and began to punch them; Gishezpak got up to go help out his friends but Akazil stopped him. _"Just let them work it out."_

"_Ow, my tail!"_ Mokoki shouted. _"Ow, my eye!"_ Makaza shouted. _"Um… Okay…"_

While Dethiam was kicking butt, Akazil, Cosmo and Fëanáro tried to wake Xanna up. _"C'mon, Xan Xan, you can't sleep all day."_

'**Yeah, you idiot! Wake up! Ow, head.'** Ixxy grabbed her head; she still had a headache from the branch. She growled. **'Damn it, I hate you! I bet you would wake up if someone said there was a-what the hell is that?'** Ixxy asked herself when the dream Xanna was having popped up. The dream was about her and Fëanáro having a picnic. Ixxy's eye began to twitch. **'Here we are…in Elwynn Forest…an Alliance place… And she's having a dream about some hot guy she just met?!'** Ixxy pulled a bat out of nowhere and began to beat Xanna with it. **'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'** She yelled, ignoring the major headache she still had. While she was beating Xanna, her dream began to skip forward a bit. This time it was about her and Fëanáro getting married. **'Oh, good God!'** She smacked Xanna on the head with the bat.

"_I do!"_ Xanna shouted after bolting up from her sleep. _"You do what?"_ Cosmo asked. _"Um… I do…not want Dethiam to put worms on me?"_ She said nervously. _"Can't really do that now since you're awake."_ Dethiam said as she sat on top of Mokoki and Makaza. _"Or…maybe I can."_ She smiled wickedly as she stared at Xanna. Cosmo pointed a finger at her. _"No!"_ Dethiam rolled her eyes under her belts. _"Whatever."_

While Cosmo and Akazil glared at Dethiam, Fëanáro helped Xanna to her feet. _"Thanks."_ She smiled. _"Heh. No problem."_ They just smiled at each other for a moment, not even realizing that they were holding hands. _"Soooooo, what now, Xanna?"_ Akazil said, getting up and standing next to Xanna, interrupting her moment with Fëanáro. Xanna gave him a little glare through the corner of her eye and let go of Fëanáro's hand. _"Well, we were heading toward Stormwind, and Fëanáro here knows how to get there so…"_ Xanna gave Fëanáro such a sweet and innocent look, he felt like his face was on fire because of his blush. _"Fëanáro, will you take us to Stormwind?"_ She asked as he stared at her beautiful yellow eyes. _"Well, um, uh…"_ Xanna bat her eyelashes a couple of times. _"Please?"_ She asked so sweetly; Fëanáro blushed a little more and started to do a goofy laugh. _"Su-"_

"_Absolutely not!"_ Kadgaa shouted at them while Sophie was fixing the wounds Naraxis had given to him earlier. _"There is no way in hell that I'm letting my best friend take a bunch of filthy Horde to Stormwind!"_ He yelled as he got up. _"I can't even believe that I let him bring you here!"_

"_Dude, could I talk to you for a sec? You know, over here."_ Fëanáro said as he pulled Kadgaa off to the side. _"Dude, what are you doing?!"_ Fëanáro did a whisper shout at his friend. _"Me?! What are __you__ doing?!"_ Kadgaa had pointed to himself then poked Fëanáro's chest. _"Giving googly eyes to a Horde! What's wrong with you?! I don't care if you do that to Sonya because she's human! Thus, Alliance! But why are you flirting and giving googly eyes to some blood elf?!"_

"_We were not flirting or giving each other googly eyes! And I never give Sonya googly eyes!"_ Kadgaa folded his arms over his chest. _"Look, that girl is nice. She and her friends won't kill anyone. Well, I'm not sure about the undead guy but the others won't! I mean, they haven't killed us have they?"_

"_Not yet. They wanna do it when we least expect it."_

"_Whatever. All she and her friends want to do is look around and that's it. After that, they'll leave. They won't kill anyone."_ Kadgaa sighed. _"Okay, fine. Take them to Stormwind, but when people start asking who let the Horde in, I'm telling them it was you."_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"_Then I guess everything is fine then."_

"_Super fine."_

"_Fine as fine can be!"_

"_Fine!"_ Both of the boys stopped talking to each and stalked back to the others. _"I'd love to take you there, Xanna."_ Fëanáro said as he looked at Kadgaa through the corner of his eye. Xanna faked a smile; it was hard to do a real one after hearing the two boys have a fight. _"Thanks."_

"_But first, we need to get you and your friends some disguises."_

"_Disguises?"_ Xanna tilted her head. Fëanáro tried not to blush. _"Yes, disguises. There are guards in front of Stormwind and I doubt they'll let you walk pass the gates, even if you mean no harm."_

"_Oh, okay. Where do we get these disguises?"_

"_Just follow me."_ Fëanáro said and began to head east. _"Wait!"_ Sonya said. _"I have to get these flowers back to my mom's store. Sophie, will you walk me there?"_

"_Of course, Sonya."_ Sonya smiled and grabbed Sophie's hand. _"We'll see you all later."_ Sophie said and walked away with Sonya. Dethiam sighed in relief. _"Thank Illidan. I wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to put up with that human girl. She reeked of cheery and perkiness."_ She said, still sitting on top of Mokoki and Makaza. Xanna placed her face in her right hand and shook her head. _"I'll get them."_ Gishezpak said. _"Thank you, Gizzy."_ Xanna said, her face still in her head.

* * *

After forcing Dethiam to get off of Mokoki and Makaza, everyone followed Fëanáro to wherever he was taking them. Xanna looked around and smelled the air as they walked. _"This place is so beautiful. It reminds me of Eversong Forest. Beautiful, peaceful, and no-ah!"_ She shrieked and hopped into Fëanáro's arms. _"What the hell is that?!"_ Xanna pointed at the monster. _"Um… It appears to be a spider, Miss Xanna."_ Gishezpak answered. _"I know what it is! I mean, what the hell is a spider doing in a forest?!"_

"_Didn't we just come from a spider infested forest?"_ Makaza asked. _"I mean, what is a spider doing in a nice, happy, peaceful and __alive__ forest?!"_

"_Being a spider?"_ Xanna glared at Makaza, not noticing that Akazil was glaring at Fëanáro for holding her. _"Don't worry. It's a low level and it won't hurt us."_

"_What level is it?"_ Xanna asked. **'Six.'** Ixxy said after looking up the spider in the book. **'And they call those Forest Spiders.'**

"_Six. And we call them Forest Spiders."_ Fëanáro answered. _"Oh. Thanks."_

"_You're welcome."_ **'You're welcome.'** Fëanáro and Ixxy said at the same time. _"Uh… Did you say six?"_ Makaza asked. _"Yes. It's only a level six and it won't-"_ Fëanáro was saying until the Forest Spider began to chase after Makaza. _"Aaaaaaaah!!!!!"_

"_Run, boss, run!"_ Ezekiel yelled. Akazil sighed, shook his head and then chased after the spider. _"Oh… It will hurt us."_ Fëanáro said. _"Well, it'll hurt him, at least."_ Mokoki said. _"It's trying to eat my legs!"_ Makaza shouted in the background. The spider was dragging him somewhere; Makaza made nail marks in the ground. _"Shut your whinin'!"_ Akazil shouted at his brother and killed the spider with one hit of his sword. Makaza crawled out from under the dead spider, sat up and began to feel his legs. _"Phew. They're all there."_ Akazil rolled his eyes. _"C'mon, let's get goin'."_

"_Right."_ Fëanáro and Xanna said at the same time, then they realized that Fëanáro was still holding Xanna; both of them blushed. _"Uh…"_ They both said. Kadgaa rolled his eyes at them. _"Will you two stop making googly eyes at each other so we can go get your disguises?"_

"_We are not making googly eyes!"_ Fëanáro stated. _"Mmhmm. Riiiight."_ Fëanáro looked at himself; he felt like dancing because he had such a beautiful girl in his arms. But he would have to do that some other time, put Xanna down and take her to get a disguise. He sighed and did as such. _"C'mon, we need to go this way."_ He said, not looking at Xanna. She frowned a little because she didn't really want him to put her down. **'Will you stop awing over this boy and get on with this stupid trip, already?! And no more trying to seduce him, either!'**

'_Seduce?'_

' '**Will you please take us to Stormwind, Fëanáro?' '** Ixxy said in a mocking voice, then she bat her eyelashes a couple times like Xanna had done. **' 'Please?' '** Ixxy stopped with the act and put her hands to her sides. **'Ring a bell?'**

'_That wasn't seducing. That was simply using my sexiness to get him to do something I wanted him to do.'_ Ixxy gave her a blank look. _'What? It was.'_ Ixxy rolled her eyes. **'Whatever. I know seducing when I see it.'** This time Xanna rolled her eyes. _'And I know an annoying voice when I see it.'_ Xanna told Ixxy and began to follow Fëanáro again. Cosmo walked up to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to the back of the group. _"Xan Xan, will you please stop trying to seduce that night elf boy?"_

'**Told you. ****He**** should know what seducing is. He probably does it to guys all the time…and trees.'**

"_I wasn't-"_

"_I know that you're probably thinking that I want him all to myself, but you're wrong. He's not my type. I just don't want my little Xan Xan to get into trouble, okay?"_ He said, cupping both sides of Xanna's face into his hands. She smiled. _"Let's just go get our disguises, silly."_

"_Alright, but I'm serious, Xan Xan. No more seducing that boy."_ He kissed the top of her head and grabbed one of her hands. _"I'm already having enough trouble with Mittens."_ Xanna raised an eyebrow. Cosmo pointed to his left; Naraxis was trying to flirt with Mittens again. _**'…Gross.'**_ Ixxy and Xanna thought. _"Naraxis! What have I told you about flirting with that thing?!"_ Kadgaa yelled at his pet; he came over, picked him up and carried him away. _"…Let's just go."_ Xanna said, not wanting to think about what a spider saw in a lioness.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of walking, Xanna and everyone finally reached where Fëanáro was taking them. It was a big tower. _"Wait here. I'll be right back."_ Fëanáro whispered to Xanna. _"Okay."_ She smiled. Cosmo cleared his throat, a way of saying 'Remember what I told you'. She gave him an irritated look without him noticing and watched Fëanáro walk to the tower. _'I wonder what's inside.'_

'**It's the Tower of Azora. It's filled with gnome mages.'** Ixxy said, looking in the book. _'Wow. Gnomes. I hope I get to meet one while we're in Stormwind.'

* * *

_"_Wussup my gnomies?"_ Fëanáro said when he walked into the tower. _"Yo, Fëan!"_ A gnome told him and low fived him. _"Hey, Fëan!"_ Another one said and did the same. _"Wussup, Fëan?"_ Another gnome said and dapped his knuckles. This gnome was short, had a goofy gnome smile and big dumbo ears like the rest, but he had blue eyes, blue spiked up hair; it kind of looked like a crown; and white skin. _"Yo, Simon! How's my brainsta doin' today?"_

"_Not bad, not bad. How you doin' today?"_

"_Same. Hey, mind if I ask you a little favor?"_

"_What it is?"_

"_Remember that thing your dad made that turns people into the opposite of what they are?"_

"_Fëan, I keep telling you that you're not gonna get into the girl's locker room by using that. You act too much like a guy, even when you're a girl."_

"_No, not that one…but I might want it later. Anyways, I'm talking about the other one."_

"_You mean the-"_

"_Yes."_

"_But why?"_

"_You know, just for this thing."_

"_Dude, we've talked about this. The lions in the Barrens will eat you, even if you did look like an undead guy."_

"_Well…it's not really for me. It's for a friend."_

"_Even if it was for a friend, I'm not sure if my dad will let me barrow it."_

"_Please, Simon?"_ Simon sighed. _"I'll go ask him. He's been in a good mood lately, so he might say yes."_

"_And if he says no?"_

"_Then you and your friend can't have it."_

"_But Simon-"_

"_Sorry, Fëan, but there's no convincing my dad to say yes once he says no…and vise versa."_ Simon shuddered. _"I'll never forget that day…so many grannies…bunny hopping…"_

"_Just go talk to your dad."_

"_Right."_ Simon said, coming out of his flash back._ "I'll be back in a minute."_ He hopped off of the stool he was on and walked to the next room. Fëanáro tapped his foot while he waited. _"Hi, Fëan!"_ A female voice from behind him said. _'Shit.'_ He thought and turned around slowly. There was a female gnome smiling at him. She had big, blue, poofy pigtails, white skin, green eyes and a sweet face. But Fëanáro knew it was anything but. _"Hi, Margret."_ Margret smiled and climbed onto the empty stool next to him. _"Whatcha doin' here?"_

"_I was just talkin' to your brother."_

"_About whaaaaaaaaaaat?"_ Margret asked, scooting the stool a little closer. _"About this thing."_

"_What thing?"_ She asked, playing with her hair and looking at him with a twinkle in her eye. _"J-just this thing."_ Fëanáro said, backing away a little bit. _'Please hurry up, Simon.'_

"_Fëan! Over here!"_ Simon called from the other room. Fëanáro sighed in relief. _"Gotta go Margey. Later!"_ He said quickly and ran to the other room. Margret pouted when he left.

* * *

Fëanáro slammed the door shut, leaned on it and sighed in relief again. _"My dad wants to know why you want it."_ Simon told him. _"Yes, why do you want this?"_ A male gnome asked Fëanáro and fidgeted with a little orb looking thing. The gnome was the same height as all of the other gnomes and had big ears like them, but he had blue eyes like Simon, white skin like him, white hair; his hairdo made him look like a mad scientist going bald; and he had a white, pointy mustache and a scruffy goatee. _"I need it for a friend."_ Fëanáro said. _"Why does your friend need it?"_

"_Um… Is there any way that I can get that thing without having to tell you why I need it?"_ Simon's father shook his head. Fëanáro sighed. _"Can you guys keep a secret?"

* * *

_"_Blue guy! If you don't keep that thing away from my Mittens, I will break it's legs!"_ Cosmo shouted as he ran in circles, carrying Mittens on his back and running away from Naraxis. _"Naraxis! Stop!"_ Kadgaa shouted as he chased after his pet. _"And you have no right to order me around, you filthy Horde! My pet can do whatever the hell he wants!"_

"_If that's true, then why are you trying so hard to stop him from chasing Cosmo and Mittens?"_ Gishezpak asked. _"You stay outa this!"_ Xanna rolled her eyes at the boys while she made a little flower crown. She added a couple more flowers and put it on her head. _"Aww. You look cute wearing that, Xan Xan."_ Cosmo told her as he continued running. Mittens looked down at Naraxis and hissed; that didn't stop him from chasing her. He started to try and jump to her. _"Go away!"_ Cosmo yelled at the spider. _"Hey! Don't yell at my pet!"_

"_Well, if you were a good hunter, you're pet would listen to you and wouldn't need me to yell at it!"_

"_What's that suppose to mean?!"_

"_It means the way it sounds! Geez, I guess you are as dumb as you look!"_

"_You are so getting an ass kickin' when I get my hands on you! Filthy Horde!"_

Xanna and the others sighed. _'Didn't he say that he didn't talk to the 'Filthy Horde'?'_

'**Yeah, but he's not talking to the fairy…he's yelling. Can't you tell the difference?'** Xanna rolled her eyes and messed with her flower crown some more. She didn't mess with it for too long; it was because of Cosmo and Kadgaa, of course. _"Will you two knock it off, already?! You're giving me a headache!"_ Xanna shouted at the two. **'Yeah! And they're making my headache worse!'** Ixxy said and put an ice pack on her forehead. Xanna was gonna laugh at Ixxy and say that she kind of deserved this but her ear twitched. She turned around and smiled when she saw Fëanáro. Her smile went away when she saw two little people walking with him. _'What are those?'_ Ixxy sat up on the bed in Xanna's mind to see. **'Gnomes.'** She said and laid back down. **'Wait. Gnomes?'** Ixxy sat back up. **'Why did he bring gnomes?'**

Fëanáro walked up to Xanna. _"Uh… This is my friend, Simon and his dad, Henry."_ He leaned a little closer to her. _"This was the only way I could get his dad to give me the disguises."_ He whispered. Xanna nodded. _"Okay."_ She whispered back. Ixxy mentally threw the ice pack at her when Fëanáro backed away from her face area. **'Stop seducing!'**

'_I wasn't!'_ She yelled and threw the ice pack back. **'Ow! Bitch!'** Xanna ignored Ixxy and watched Henry put on some glasses, making his already big eyes look even bigger. The little gnome blinked a few times. _"So, you were telling the truth."_

"_Yep."_ Fëanáro said. _"Can I have the orb no-hey, where'd he go?"_ Fëanáro looked for Henry and saw that he was standing next to Xanna, poking her leg. _"Fascinating."_ He said. He repeated this to the others. _"So fascinating."_ Cosmo giggled when Henry had poked the back of his knee. _"Fascinating."_

'**Is that the only freakin' word he can say?!'** Ixxy yelled, ice pack on her head again. Xanna mentally shrugged. _"You're short."_ Xanna looked around to see who had said that then looked down. _"Me?"_ She asked the other gnome known as 'Simon'. _"Yeah, you."_

"_I wouldn't be talkin' too much about height there, short stop."_

"_I've seen plenty of blood elves raid Stormwind before, all of them were taller than you are."_

'**Damn, that's really sayin' somethin' if a GNOME is calling you short.'** Ixxy laughed. Xanna's eye twitched a little, she felt like kicking the little gnome like a football. She took a deep breathe to calm herself down. _"I never ate my greens, okay?"_ She leaned down a little and began to mess with Simon's ears. _"That's probably your problem too. Or else you wouldn't have these ears."_ She lightly tugged on his right ear. _"My word! She can speak Alliance?!"_ Henry said and walked back over to Xanna, leaving Cosmo laughing on the ground. He began to look at her and poke her again. _"All of the other blood elves I've seen could never speak like we do."_ He looked at her eyes. _"And they all had green eyes. Not yellow."_ Fëanáro raised an eyebrow. _"So, the girl blood elves AND the guy blood elves have green eyes?"_ Henry nodded as he used his right hand to open Xanna's left eye and his other hand to hold up a little flash light he had been keeping in his pocket. _"Amazing."_ He said and put away the flash light. _"If that's true, then why does she have yellow eyes? And how can she speak to us?"_ Kadgaa asked. _"Did she kill an Alliance and steal their eyes and vocal cords or something weird like that?"_

"_I'm half night elf, you jerk."_ Xanna said as Henry climbed on her back like a monkey and looked at the back of her neck; she folded her arms over her chest and looked away from him and glanced at Fëanáro through the corner of her eye, he looked speechless and that he was rethinking about their whole flirting thing. Kadgaa's eyes widened. _"You're…you're…?"_

"_Half night elf."_ Xanna repeated. _"You gonna sue me now?"_ Kadgaa was speechless. He didn't know if he should respect Xanna and let Fëanáro flirt with her all he wanted or if he should hate her and treat her like all of the other filthy Horde in the world and maybe hook Fëanáro up with some random girl at the soda parlor. _"Absolutely amazing!"_ Henry said. Ixxy sighed and grabbed a bat. **'Let me take control.'**

"_Young lady-"_

"_Xanna."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_My name is, Xanna."_

"_Oh, yes. Xanna, did you know that you had a mark on the back of your neck?"_

'**Crazy, bald gnome say what?'**

"_A mark?"_ Xanna asked as everyone surrounded the back of her neck. _'Okay, feelin' a bit uncomfortable.'_

'**You're tellin' me.'** Ixxy said as she stared at Henry's giant gnome eyes. _"Yes, a mark."_

"_Let me see! Let me see!"_ Cosmo and Simon said. Cosmo picked Simon up and they joined the group and looked at the mark. _"Xan Xan, you never told me that you got a tattoo."_ Henry looked at Cosmo. _"Great Scott! You can speak Alliance too?"_

"_They all can. I taught them how."_ Xanna said. _"You can teach?"_ Henry asked. _"Yes. We can also read, breathe and talk at the same time."_ Dethiam said. _"Amazing ain't it?"_

"_Quite."_ Henry nodded and looked back at the mark. Dethiam began to pull out a dagger but Mokoki stopped her. _"What's the mark look like?"_ Xanna asked. _"It looks like a raindrop with a little circle under it."_ Cosmo answered. Xanna thought of the mark, it lead to thinking of all the times she went to the lake in Eversong Forest to go cry. _'It's not a raindrop. It's a teardrop.'_ She thought. Ixxy placed a hand on her chin. **'How have I not noticed this mark at all?'**

'_I-ah!"_ Xanna was saying in her mind but let out a little squeal when someone had touched the back of her neck. _"Cold hands."_

"_Sorry."_ Fëanáro said and took his hand away from the mark. _"Xan Xan, you have to tell me where you got this tattoo…and after that, get rid of the tattoo. No Xan Xan of mine is going to walk around with a tattoo on any body part just so silly boys can stare at said body part."_

"_It's not a tattoo. And even if it was, who cares? It's just on the back of my neck."_

"_Sure, it starts out at the back of the neck. But soon, it'll be the shoulder, then the chest, then the stomach, then the leg, the thigh and the next thing you know, you go to a club, end up talking to this guy named Jerry, going to the Silvermoon City spa, somehow getting your apple juice spiked and getting your heart broken by the only tree I'll ever love."_ Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at Cosmo. _"Er… S-so I've heard."_

Ixxy slowly reached up to grab her head. **'I think I have a tumor.'**

'_We'll fix your cancer later! Right now, we have to get this group away from my neck, get Cosmo some therapy and maybe a relationship specialist, get our disguises, go to Stormwind, look around and marry Fëanáro."_ Ixxy grabbed her ice pack. **'Yeah…good luck with that.'** She said and laid down on the bed in Xanna's mind. _'Awwww, you're not gonna help?'_ Xanna asked with a sad puppy dog face. **'Head still hurts from that damned tree branch.'**

Xanna was about to beg Ixxy to get over her headache and help her live happily ever after with Fëanáro instead of thinking about how this was the first headache Ixxy had ever received and that it was not good when someone touched her back. She let out a little squeal, she knew it wasn't Fëanáro's hand this time. _"Who's touching my back?!"_

"_Sorry."_ Makaza said and took his hand away. _"Thought I, uh, saw something crawl up your back."_

"_Oh…"_

'**Yeah, somethin' did. And it was called your hand.'**

'_Stop bein' stupid. He was just making sure that-someone else is now touching my back and is slowly rubbing it and who is it?'_ Ixxy looked up to see who it was. Her eyes widened then she burst out into laughter. _'Well…that can't be good…'_ Xanna quietly sighed. _"Who's rubbing my back?"_ Everyone looked down to see a blue hand on Xanna's back, then they looked at the person's face. _"What? I'm just making sure she has a spine."_ Kadgaa said. Xanna mentally shook her head and placed her face in her right hand. **'Have I ever mentioned anything about how these people are rapists?'** Xanna punched Ixxy's forehead with her left hand. _'Shut it.'_ She said as Ixxy twitched on the ground. _'This is gonna be a long, long trip…'

* * *

_Everyone stared at the back of Xanna's neck for s good fourty-five minutes. _"Okay, can you guys stop staring at the back of my neck. I'm startin' to feel a little uncomfortable."_

'**Starting???'**

"_Yeah. You guys should back off and stop staring at my little Xan Xan's tattoo."_ Cosmo said as he got in front of everyone, blocking the mark of the back of Xanna's neck. _"It's not a tattoo."_

"_You're still getting rid of it so boys won't stare at you… And don't even try to think of getting another one in a different place!"_

"_But it's not a-"_ Xanna was saying as she turned around to face Cosmo and tell him that the mark wasn't a tattoo. He held up his hand. _"I don't wanna hear it. As soon as we get back to Eversong, it's gone."_

"_But-"_

"_Don't wanna hear it."_

"_But it-"_

"_Nope."_

"_But, Cosmo, it's not a-"_ Cosmo placed a hand on Xanna's mouth. _"My mind has been made up, Xan Xan. The tattoo is going."_ Xanna sighed and removed his hand. _"Let's just get our disguises."_

"_Oh, yes. Your disguises."_ Henry said and began to fish for something in his pockets. _"I know I have it here somewhere."_ He fished a little more. _"Aha!"_ He pulled out a little orb looking thing. _"Here it is."_ He smiled. _"One of my favorite creations."_

"_That he made on accident."_ Simon said. _"Quiet, you."_ Simon shrugged. _"Oooh, it's shiny. Can I touch it?"_ Cosmo said as he reached out a finger to poke the shiny orb. _"No!"_ Henry yanked the orb away, Cosmo frowned because he couldn't touch the shiny thing. _"It's very fragile and I don't want anyone to touch it."_ He said as he wiped dust off of it. _"Not even my own children."_

"_Oh…"_ Cosmo said, still frowning from not being able to touch the shiny thing. _"So, how's this thing work?"_ Dethiam said and grabbed the orb from Henry's tiny hands. _"Ah! Don't touch it!"_ Henry yelled and began to hop up and down. _"Hmm…"_ Dethiam said as she looked at the orb. _"Is there suppose to be a button or something?"_

"_No! It works in a very specific way! Now give it back!"_

"_Well, then, how does it work?"_ Dethiam said and began to tap on the orb. _"Ah!"_ Henry climbed on Dethiam's back to get the orb back. _"Get off me, you little monkey!"_ Dethiam began to spin around to get Henry off of her back; it didn't work out so well. _"Alright! You wanna play hardball? I'll give ya hardball!"_ Dethiam plopped down on her back and began to crush Henry. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched Henry and Dethiam fight over the orb. **'…No matter how much I like Dethiam and think she's a genius… She's an idiot. Doing that to the little monkey gnome is probably going to get us killed…'**

'_Yeah…'_

"_Aha! I've got it!"_ Henry cheered. Simon tapped on his shoulder. _"Uh, dad?"_

"_Yes, Simon, my boy?"_

"_That's not the orb…that's his head."_ Henry looked at the thing he had in his head; it was a head. _"I'm a girl, you dumbass!"_ Henry gasped and dropped the head, after he had done that, it tried to bite him. _"Ah! Simon! Help me!"_ Simon rolled his eyes and cast a spell to freeze Dethiam's head. _"Thank you, my boy."_ Henry panted as he walked over to Simon and patted his shoulder. _"No problemo, dad."_ Henry nodded and straightened up. _"Now to get the orb back from his body."_

"_I'm a girl, damn it!"_ Dethiam shouted. _"Of course you are."_ Henry said as he walked over to Dethiam's body, which was running into a tree, to get the orb. He looked at her hands and there was nothing there. _"Where is the blazes-?"_

"_Here, Fëanáro."_ A female voice said, Henry turned around. _"Uh, thanks, I guess."_ Fëanáro said as he bent down to receive the orb from the female gnome. _"Margret! What are you doing here?! I thought you were out with your mother."_

"_Grocery shopping with mom was boring so I went to the Tower of Azora to bug Simon, but I bumped into Fëan instead."_ Margret gave a little wink to Fëanáro, he shuddered a little. _"I don't care how boring it is! Go back to the store and find your mother!"_ Henry commanded his daughter, then he looked at Simon. _"You go with her and keep and eye on her."_

"_But, dad. I wanted to make fun of the elf's ears!"_ Simon complained and pointed at Cosmo. _"What's wrong with my ears?"_ He asked as Simon walked away with Margret, who gave another wink to Fëanáro. _"The same thing that's wrong with you entirely."_ Dethiam and Kadgaa said, they looked at each other for a moment. Dethiam raised her right eyebrow while Kadgaa raised his left. Then they both stuck their tongues out at each other. Mokoki rolled his eyes, walked over and put Dethiam's head back on her body. _"Will you two stop playing mirror for a second? We got some work to do."_ Dethiam smacked Mokoki. _"Don't man handle me! If anyone is gonna man handle someone, it's gonna be me!"_ Dethiam pointed her thumb at her chest. _"Ugh. Don't do that."_ Mokoki said. _"Why not?"_

"_Because, I follow your thumb and when you point it at you chest, all I see is nasty, rooting, purplish, decaying, bones instead of nice, little, pink, round bo-"_ Akazil smacked Mokoki. _"Ow! What'd I say?!"_

"_You know what."_

"_No I don't. Or else I wouldn't have asked."_

"_Don't get smart with me!"_

"_Don't smack me!"_ Mokoki and Akazil began to argue. Dethiam pulled some popcorn out of nowhere and munched on it as she watched them argue. She began to laugh when Cosmo, Makaza, Ezekiel and Gishezpak got involved. Xanna sighed and walked over to Fëanáro and Henry. _"May we please have the disguises, Mister Henry, sir?"_ Henry gave her a look. _"Why? That undead man tried to attack me!"_

"_I know, but she just has anger issues. I mean, c'mon, do you really think that my group is organized enough to raid Stormwind?"_ Xanna motioned her arms to the giant wrestling pile and the crazy, laughing, undead woman. _"I suppose not…"_

"_So, can we?"_ Xanna gave Henry the puppy dog look, trying to increase her chances of getting the disguises her and her group needed. _"Only as long as you keep your group under control and if, Kadgaa Junior over there, is your guide."_

"_Kadgaa's a junior?"_

"_Yes. He is the son of one our greatest paladins, Kadgaa Senior."_

"_Cool, but, why can't Fëanáro be our guide?"_ Both, Xanna and Henry looked at Fëanáro, then Henry motioned Xanna to bend down. She did and Henry whispered in her ear. _"I don't trust him."_

"_Why?"_

"_For some reason, my daughter is fascinated with that boy and I'm afraid he might try to take advantage of her."_

"_You know I can hear you, right?"_ Fëanáro asked. _"Oh cheese and crackers."_

"_It's fine. I understand."_ Fëanáro laughed. _"Yes, yes, yes, it's funny. Now, give me the Orb of Deception."_ Henry held out his hand for the orb, Fëanáro stopped laughing and gave it to him. _"Gather 'round, Horde children. I am going to give you your disguises."_ All of them stopped beating each other up and walked over. _"Hooray! Costumes! I love dressing up!"_ Cosmo cheered. _"No, these are not just any __ordinary costumes, my dear."_

"_I'm a boy…"_

"_Of course you are. Anyway, these are magical costumes. They will turn you all into Alliance for six hours. Once your six hours is up, you better be out of Stormwind or else."_

"_Or else what?"_

"_Or else they'll kill you, of course."_

_Oh…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just shut up and show me how that thing works."_ Dethiam said. Henry gave her a little glare. _"Alright, this is how it works."_ Henry said, everyone leaned in a little closer to see how the amazing shiny object worked. All he did was squeeze it like a stress ball. _"That's it?!"_ Dethiam said. _"Yes. It was suppose to be a stress ball but there were many problems and I accidentally made this. Now be quiet and count to three."_

"_Why should we-"_ Dethiam was saying. _"One."_ Xanna and Cosmo said. _"Two."_ They said. _"Three."_ Everyone said. There was a burst of light from the orb. _"What's happening?!"_ Cosmo shouted and grabbed on to the closet thing he could find. _"Just stay calm!"_ Henry shouted. _"I can't see anything!"_ Makaza shouted. _"I'm blind!"_

"_Just a couple more seconds!"_ Henry shouted. The light stayed for five more seconds then went away. _"Whoa."_ Kadgaa and Fëanáro said. Xanna and her friends rubbed their eyes so they could see clearly. _"Whoa."_ They all said. **'…We might live after all.'

* * *

****_And there ya have it, another cliffhanger. Sit, Boo Boo, sit. *Boo Boo doesn't sit* Bad dog! *shoots Boo Boo* Aren't I just evil? ^.^ Lol._**


	12. New Looks, New Places, New Xanna

**_Here's chapter twelve of Xanna. I am very sorry it took so long. Been goin' through some stuff and junk, so...*shrugs* I tried to make it as long as I could, but not too long and time consuming. Anyways, enjoy._**

**_Note: I would like everyone to know that I have never used The Orb Of Deception. My little brother has, so I asked him what race turns to which. And that I know it only last for thirty minutes and not six hours. Just felt like making it that long._**

**_Note: I also know that spiders can't suck out venom. That was also made up._**

**_Note: Chapter eight was actually, kinda, based on something I did with a couple friends._**

_**One more note: Anybody remember Ixxy getting a headache from Xanna running into that low branch?**_

* * *

"_Whoa."_ Xanna stared at her hands; they were a purplish blue. _"Yes, 'whoa' indeed."_ Henry said as he looked at the "Alliance" group. **'Yeah, this is… Well… I guess this was a pretty good idea. I mean, for a complete and total idiot like you.'** Ixxy folded her arms over her chest. Of course, Xanna ignored her and continued to stare at her hands, and when she was done, she felt her face. _"Here, Xan Xan."_ Some other Alliance said and pulled a big mirror out of nowhere so Xanna could look at herself. _"Wow…"_ Fëanáro and Kadgaa looked at the one who had done it. Normally, Kadgaa would've shouted something like "Where the hell do they keep getting these things", but he was still in shock and didn't shout that. And maybe a little amazed at Xanna's new beauty. She looked completely different. Well, except for her earrings, shortness, hair and yellow eyes. And she most likely still had that mark on the back of her neck. But besides those things, she looked different; she had purplish blue skin, and a little more curves than before, like the curvy horns on her head that went backwards a little bit, and hooves. And a tail that she hadn't discovered yet. Fëanáro lightly smacked Kadgaa on his shoulder. _"Thought you hated the Horde."_ He said with a smirk; of course he was annoyed that he was sort of eye-humping his; hopefully; future wife, but he couldn't help but say that with a smirk. _"U-um, I-I do. Filthy creatures. I can't believe that you're disgracing the Alliance's good name-"_

"_And good looks."_ Fëanáro added, still smirking. _"-by letting them use the Orb Of Deception…"_ Kadgaa finished, trying not to look at Xanna and blush. Fëanáro let out a laugh and patted his friend on the back. _"C'mon, Kad, it's not that bad."_

"_Yes it is!"_ Kadgaa said in a whisper shout, trying to ignore the very attractive draenei that came out of the bright white light. _"What if they decide-"_

"_They're not gonna go on a killing spree. How many times do I have to say this?"_

"_You don't know! You just met them!"_

"_I know, but, well…"_ Fëanáro looked at Xanna, who was still looking at the new her. He sighed a dreamy sigh. _"Sometimes you just know."_ He looked back at his friend; he was giving him a blank look. _"What?"_ Kadgaa rolled his eyes. _"Nothing. But, like I said earlier, if anyone starts to ask who let the Horde in, I'm telling."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_ Fëanáro waved his hand passively at his friend and began to stare at Xanna again. He knew Kadgaa wouldn't do that. Sure, Kadgaa did truly hate the Horde, but not enough to sell Fëanáro out. Because he knew that Kadgaa loved him more than he hated the Horde, unlike his previous best friend. _'Traitorous bastard.'_

"_How do I look?"_ Xanna asked another draenei. _"You…look…amazing!"_ The other draenei ended his sentence with a girly squeak. _"I'm mean, you did before but you also do now and-"_ Xanna placed a finger on his lips. _"I get what you mean, Cosmo."_ Cosmo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and let out a little chuckle. _"Can I take a look at the new me?"_ He asked when he was done. _"Of course."_ Xanna stepped aside so Cosmo could look at himself. He was much musclier than he was before, had blue skin, a very hard head with horns on it, hooves, blue eyes, a tail, and two tentacles on his chin. Neither he nor Xanna noticed their new tails. His mouth dropped in shock. _"I…look…fabulous!"_ He smiled the biggest smile you could ever see, clapped his hands together and jumped in the air. Everyone else could've sworn that a rainbow popped up behind him when he did that. _"Okay… How do I look?"_ A human asked and walked up to the mirror; his eyes widened in horror when he saw his reflection. He grabbed his head and screamed. _"I look worse than before!"_

"_Oh, come now, you don't look worse, um… Which one were you again?"_ Xanna had walked up to him and wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulder. _"I'm Akazil! How can you forget me?!"_

"_Hey, I didn't know that orcs turned into humans!"_ Akazil pointed to his head. _"The baldness still should've given it away!"_

"…_Point taken."_

'**Hahahahaha. He does look worse.'** Ixxy was rolling on the ground, laughing. _'I hope you die from laughter!'_ Xanna told her, not even paying attention to her new look. **'I probably will! Oh my god! Ahahahahaha!'** Ixxy began to beat on the ground and cry because she was laughing so hard.

* * *

"_I do look worse!"_ The new Akazil whined. He was smaller than he was when he was an orc, but still pretty musclier, had white skin, and wonderful blue eyes. _"No you don't."_ Xanna said again. _"In fact, you look cute."_ Everyone stared at her for a long silent and awkward moment. _"Really?"_ Akazil looked at her, his eyes filled with hope that she would say it again. And also not believing that she had said it a first time. _"Yes. You do."_ She said plainly. Akazil felt like squealing like a teenage girl that just got asked out by the hottest guy in town but held it in. Another human rolled his eyes. _"Pfft. I bet I look cuter than __that__."_ He said, his arms folded over his chest. He walked over and shoved Akazil aside, then he looked in the mirror; he looked like the human Akazil except with black spiked up hair and a couple inches shorter. He grinned and gave his mirror self a thumbs up. _"I look good."_

"_See, Akky? If Makaza thinks he looks good, then you look good."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_ Makaza asked. _"And how did you know he was Makaza when you couldn't even tell that I was me?!"_ Akazil demanded. _"Because I just now found out that orcs turn into humans, and since he was the only other orc here, he'll be the only other human…and he has the same hairdo as Makaza."_

"_So?! I'm still bald and you couldn't recognize me!"_

"_What's your point?"_

"_Gah!"_ Akazil turned away, throwing his arms up in frustration. Oh, how Xanna annoyed him when she acted like this. But, he still had to love her. She was just so wonderful and magnificent and cute and lovable and several other good things and more. He actually had a list of all the things she was. He started on it the very second he saw her. _"You didn't answer my question. What was that suppose to mean?"_ Makaza asked Xanna again. _"I'm not sure if 'That' has a meaning, Makaza. And yet, it must have a meaning. It has several meanings. So, I can't really answer your question properly."_

'**Wait… That sounded smart…'**

"_I don't mean the word!"_

"_But you didn't say 'The word'. Or whatever 'The word' is."_

'**Stop doing that!'** Ixxy shouted as Makaza let out a little growl. _"You said 'If Makaza __thinks__ he looks good, then you look good'. What was that suppose to mean?"_ Makaza asked again, getting irritated that Xanna was avoiding the question. _"Oh, __that__ that… Nothin' important. Alright, who's next to admire themselves?"_ Xanna asked quickly then grabbed a gnome. It wasn't Henry, this was a different gnome. She placed him in front of the mirror. _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!"_ He screamed in horror. Xanna put her hands on her hips, leaned forward and looked at him; looking like she was hanging upside down from a tree to the little gnome. _"Mokoki?"_

"_Yes."_ He answered quickly and looked through the jungle of hair to look at the mirror again. Xanna lifted her head up straight and looked as well. _"There's no way that's me!"_ Mokoki yelled. He was a three foot tall gnome with white skin, black hair that looked like it was combed down, big ears, and he still had his green eyes. Mokoki shook his head, still not wanting to believe this was the new him. He began to move around; everything he did, the person in the mirror would do too. He frowned. _"Sorry, buddy. That's you."_ Xanna said, placing a hand on his head; it was so she could push herself up to stand up right again. _"This isn't fair! You and Cosmo get to be draeneis! Akazil and Makaza get to be humans! Gizzy gets to be a dwarf! Dethiam gets to be an amazingly sexy night elf! And __I__ get to be a gnome?! This isn't fair!"_

"_I'm a dwarf?"_ _"I'm a night elf?"_ Gishezpak and Dethiam asked themselves simultaneously. Both of them walked to the mirror, Gishezpak in front. _"Wow."_ Gishezpak gasped at the sight of his new self. _"Outa the way, squirt!"_ Dethiam yelled and shoved him out of the way. Gishezpak stumbled a little bit but caught himself before he hit the ground. _"Right. Sorry. Ladies first."_ He said politely. Dethiam ignored him and looked at the new her. _"Oh my god! Look at me! I'm hideous!"_ Everyone raised an eyebrow when she said this. It was, of course, them being clueless about why Dethiam found her new self hideous. She had gorgeous green hair that stopped at her shoulders, a perfect figure, skin; blue skin as a matter of fact; beautiful lips, healthy teeth, and her belts were missing so you could see her eyes; they were a wonderful blue. _"Ugh! I can't believe this! I'm so…"_

"_Sexy?"_ Mokoki asked. _"Beautiful?"_ Gishezpak asked. _"Pretty and witty and bright?"_ Henry asked. _"Hot?"_ Makaza asked, trying not to drool. Xanna mentally sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness they found someone different to annoy and eye-hump.'_

'**But only for the next…um…'** Ixxy looked at her right wrist, pretending there was a watch there. **'Six hours.'**

'_Awesome.'_

'**Hey, wait a minute…'** Ixxy left the part of Xanna's mind she was in while Xanna wasn't looking, she screamed in horror and the next thing Xanna heard was a door slamming shut. _'Hmm… Must've had a zit.'_ Xanna shrugged and ignored Ixxy's weirdness. _"What'd ya mean you're ugly, Deth? You look perfectly-"_

"_Hot!"_ Makaza said, drooling and staring at Dethiam. She slapped him for staring and kicked him for drooling. And then she pulled out her daggers. _"Little mother f-"_

"_Hey, hey, hey! Calm down!"_ Xanna said as she and Cosmo pulled Dethiam off of Makaza. _"Let me go! I'll kick his new white ass!"_ Dethiam struggled to get free and began to throw daggers at Makaza. _"I wish she was undead again. That way we could take her head off."_ Cosmo said, struggling to keep Dethiam under control after Xanna had let go. _"What do you think of your new look, Gizzy?"_ Xanna asked as Dethiam wiggled out of Cosmo's grasp. She tackled Makaza and was about to do ungodly like things to him when Cosmo had Mittens tackle her and pin her to the ground. _"Hmm…"_ Gishezpak answered as he examined himself. He was short but taller than Mokoki, a bit buff, had orange hair and an orange beard, blue eyes instead of his purple ones, and a big nose. _"Not too bad."_ He said as he and Xanna continued to look at him in the mirror. While they were doing that, Henry, Kadgaa and Fëanáro's mouths had dropped in horror because there was a giant dust ball in the background. And that dust ball was filled with Xanna's other friends. They were trying to stop Dethiam from going on a killing spree. So far, it wasn't working.

* * *

After taking away all of her weapons, knocking her unconscious and tying her to a tree, Dethiam calmed down. _"Alright. Now that that's settled, let's go to Stormwind."_ Xanna stood next to Fëanáro for a moment. _"Um… Am I suppose to be doing something?"_

"_Yes. You're suppose to lead us to Stormwind, silly."_ Xanna smiled at Fëanáro's silliness. _"Yeah. __Remember__, Fëan?"_ Kadgaa asked, his arms folded over his chest. _'Geez, he makes a big fuss about taking them and then __forgets__ that he was going to take them?!'_

"_Just follow me."_ Fëanáro motioned his left hand for the group to follow him. For some reason, a song started to play in the background.

_~Just follow me and everything will be alright~_

"_What the hell?"_ Everyone said as they looked for the source of the music. They turned around to see it was coming from Cosmo's phone. _"What? Thought we could use a little traveling music."_ Cosmo closed his eyes and began to move his head to the beat of the music. Until he was kicked in the shin. _"Ow!"_ He dropped his phone to grab his shin and hopped up and down on one foot. Mokoki had caught his cell phone and flipped it shut to stop the music. _"Much better."_

"_Ya could've just asked me to stop playing the song!"_

"_I know but that's not as fun as kicking you in the shin."_ Cosmo glared at Mokoki then looked at Xanna and frowned. _"Xan Xan, he's being mean to me!"_ Xanna walked over, grabbed Cosmo's cell phone out of Mokoki's tiny little hand, flicked Mokoki's nose and gave Cosmo his phone back; he still frowned. _"No hug?"_ Xanna chuckled and gave her silly friend a hug, making Cosmo smile and the other guys growl. _"Hey! If she's givin' him a hug, then I want a hug too!"_ Makaza whined. Cosmo looked at him, then scooped Xanna into his arms. _"You can't have her."_

"_But…but…"_ Makaza gave Xanna the sad puppy dog look. Cosmo turned around so Xanna wouldn't see it and fall into his trap. _"Grrr…"_ Makaza looked at Ezekiel. And the next thing that happened was Cosmo dropping Xanna because he was hit in the rear by a fireball. _"Youch!!!!!"_ He rubbed his butt and turned around to see Makaza and Ezekiel snickering. They stopped and started to whistle when they saw Cosmo glaring at them. _"Grrr. Mittens!"_ Mittens didn't wait for Cosmo to give orders; she just immediately pounced onto Makaza and Ezekiel. _"Hey! Nobody beats up my brother but me!"_ Akazil tackled Cosmo; and then, somehow, Mokoki was pulled into the fight. Kadgaa rolled his eyes. _"Mindless Horde."_ He expected Fëanáro to say something but Fëanáro had gone to help Xanna back up to her feet. _"Are you okay?"_

"_Heh. Yeah. I'm used to my face meeting the ground."_ She said as she rubbed the side of her head. _"So, this happens often?"_

"_You have no idea."_

"_Children, stop all of this nonsense! You are wasting time __I__-I mean, __you__ could be using for research."_

"_And you're undead friend isn't tied to the tree anymore."_ Kadgaa added. _"What?"_ Xanna turned around to see that Dethiam wasn't tied to the tree. _'Oh crap. I forgot about her.'_

'**Idiot.'**

"_Well, she couldn't have gotten far. And she won't be hurt. The monsters in this area are low levels and no one will kill her because she looks like a night elf."_ Fëanáro said reassuringly. _"I know, but I'm not worried about __her__ getting hurt. I'm worried about-"_ Xanna was saying until a spider jumped over her and her friends. It had something on its back. _"Wooooo hooooo!"_ The thing on the spider's back shouted as the spider ran away from the group. _"…Tell me that wasn't the way toward the road, please."_ Xanna said, pointing in the direction the spider ran. _"Yeah. Why? It's not like she's gonna do anything bad, is she?"_ Everyone heard a scream of terror. _"We better go follow her…"

* * *

_The group ran after Dethiam; everyone was following Fëanáro because he knew the way and was willing to show it to Xanna and her friends. They came to a little village filled with happy people; and some terrified children. _'She must've been through here.'_ Xanna thought. _"C'mon, Stormwind's right up the road."_ Fëanáro told everyone, still running. _'Yes! I'm finally gonna see it! I'm finally gonna achieve my life long dream!'_

'**You mean the dream you've had for the past couple of days because you actually went to the library?'** Ixxy said, coming out of the place she was hiding in. _'Yes! It's finally coming true!'_ Xanna cheered and turned to hug Ixxy. _'Ah! What happened to-?!'_

'**Tree.'**

'_Huh?'_

'**Tree!'** Ixxy shouted and pointed to the tree ahead of Xanna. But she still had run into it. _"Ow…" - 'Damn-it.'_

'**Honestly, how can anyone be this stupid?!'**

'_Honestly, how can anyone be this ugly?! Oh wait, there's you.'_

'**You bi-'**

"_Xanna, are you alright?"_ Fëanáro asked, running to Xanna and looking over her. _"Yeah. Like I said earlier, this happens pretty often."_ She said with a little smile; Fëanáro smiled back and helped her up. _"Heh. Thanks."_

"_Heh. No problem."_

"_Ahem!"_ Akazil said, trying to remind the two that they had a crazy undead man-woman to find; but it was mainly because he was jealous. _"Do you have something caught in your throat, Akazil?"_ Xanna asked, looking away from the handsome night elf. _"No, Xanna. But-"_

"_That stupid night elf is hitting on you!"_ Makaza said, walking over. _"Hmm?"_

"_She's my girlfriend, pal! You can have Dethiam! …When we find him!"_

"_Her."_

"_Whatever. They can just have each other."_ Makaza grabbed Xanna's hand and pulled her away from Fëanáro. She turned around and mouthed 'He's not my boyfriend, I swear!', making Fëanáro smile. _"Yeah, yeah, yeah. People fighting over this…girl."_ Kadgaa said; he didn't know what he should call her anymore since she was a Halfling. _"Let's get movin' and find the undead man that's gonna kill the whole city."_

"_She's a girl!"_

"_Man…girl… Isn't it the same with the undead?"_

"_No, surprisingly…"_

'**It's not that surprising! People still keep their genders when they die!'**

'_Yeah, but we're talking about undead.'_

'**Undead ARE dead!'**

'_No they aren't. They're __un__dead.'_ Xanna mentally shook her head. _'Silly, Ixxy.'_ She said as Ixxy's eye began to twitch; then she pulled out a chainsaw. _'Holy crap!'_ Xanna screamed and began to run around in her mind; she was actually thankful that this was all in her head, she would've been dead years ago if Ixxy was an actual person.

* * *

A little while later; after running into several trees, spiders, soul eating bunnies, flirting with Fëanáro, separating the guys from fighting because she had flirted with Fëanáro, kicking Ixxy, getting stabbed by Ixxy, getting lost in a cave, somehow drowning in leaves, and explaining to the group why Cosmo was sad everytime he looked directly at a tree and scarring them for life; Xanna and the group arrived at the front of a gate. She went wide eyed. _"Is that…the entrance…to…"_

"_Yep. Welcome to Stormwind, Xanna"_ Fëanáro said, smiling at her and thinking about how cute she was because she had wide eyes.

* * *

"_Wow…"_ Xanna said, looking at the statues she and the group were passing by on a bridge. _"Whoa…"_

"_Sweet…"_

"_Pervs."_ Cosmo said and smacked Makaza and Mokoki for staring at the female statue's chest. _"Heh. This isn't even the best part."_

"_It isn't?"_ Xanna asked. _"Nope."_

"_You mean that there are statues with even bigger boobies?!"_ Makaza said, drooling; he was smacked by Cosmo. Again. _"Um…no."_

"_There are real women with big boobies?"_ Mokoki asked; also getting another smack. _"Well, yes. But that's not-"_

"_Wooo!"_ Makaza and Mokoki cheered, then ran off to go find girls to eye-hump. _"Hey! Get back here!"_ Kadgaa shouted at them, only to be ignored. He then turned to Xanna, glaring at her. _"Well?"_

"_What?"_

"_Aren't you going to call them back?! You are their leader, aren't you?!"_

"_Yeah, but… Yeah, they're not comin' back for a while…"_

"_Then I'll get them myself!"_ Kadgaa grabbed Naraxis; who was flirting with Mittens again; and ran off after the two extremely hormone filled teenagers. **'Great! Now we have THREE missing members!'**

'_They'll be fine.'_ Xanna said reassuringly; though she wasn't quite sure herself. Ignoring the feeling and Ixxy, she turned to Fëanáro. _"Well, lead the way."_ She said with a smile, trying to hide how nervous she was. He smiled back and gently grabbed her hand. _"Alright. Just walk this way."_

"_O-okay."_ She stuttered, blushing because they were holding hands again. And she blushed more when they started to walk with their hands still like that. _'His hand is so soft…'_

'**Snap outa it!'** Ixxy smacked Xanna. It had no affect. **'Hmm…'** Ixxy began to smack Xanna with several blunt objects that she pulled out of nowhere, all of them having the same affect; nothing. **'What the hell is wrong with her?!'**

"_Wow!"_ Xanna finally said, not blushing anymore. Fëanáro had taken her and the rest of the group to an actual part of the city; it was kind of like the little village they had passed a minute ago but better. Tons of people were everywhere, and kids and teenagers were hanging out, and there were all sorts of buildings; like tailors, bakeries, inns and things like that. Xanna let go of Fëanáro's hand and slowly walked forward, looking around and smelling the air; which smelled like cinnamon; and listening to all of the wonderful sounds of people enjoying themselves. _"It's so amazing…"_ She said quietly. _"Xanna!"_ A female voice shouted, trying to get her attention. She turned her head; it was Sophie, Sonya, Margret and a female dwarf. The dwarf looked to be about four and a half feet tall, had white skin, brown eyes and brown hair; her hairstyle started out poofy then ended in a ponytail in the middle of her back; and she had a nose piercing. All four of the girls walked up to her. _"Hello again, Xanna."_ Sophie said. _"How'd you know it was me?"_

"_We saw you walk in holding Fëan's hand."_ Sonya giggled. _"Oh…"_ Xanna's blush came back a little bit. _"He was just leading the way."_

"_Heh. Nice."_ The female dwarf said smirking and winking and lightly elbowing Xanna. _"Um, tha-Ow!"_ Xanna shouted because for some reason her backside was in pain. She turned around to see Margret tugging on her tail. _"That's not… Wait… I have a tail?"_ She asked staring at it. Margret ignored her and tugged on it again. _"Stay away from my Fëan!"_

"_Settle down, Mags."_ The dwarf said and pulled Margret away from Xanna's tail. _"No! Let me at her! I'll tear her limb from limb!"_ She struggled to get free from the dwarf's hold so she could try to smack up Xanna for taking "her Fëanáro". _"Sorry about this one. She's a warrior."_

"_Thus, the attitude."_ Sophie added. _"I do not have an attitude! I am cute and adorable!"_

"_See?"_ The dwarf said, holding Margret up in the air now. She dropped her as soon as she heard the most wonderful thing ever. _"Eddy!"_ Simon yelled and ran toward her. _"Simon!"_ "Eddy" held her arms out for him; she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the lips when he got to her. **'…That's one of the most disturbing things I've ever seen.'**

'_Oh yeah?'_ Xanna showed the image of Akazil's parents making out. **'Not that bad anymore.'**

'_Don't worry. It gets worse.'_ And then they were naked. Xanna looked at Ixxy to see her reaction. She was on the ground of her mind, not breathing or moving, and her will was next to her. _'Yay!'

* * *

_Eddy and Simon kissed for about five minutes straight; then they released their liplock and stared at each other. _"Hi, Eddy."_

"_Hi, Simon."_ The two smiled at each other, not even paying attention to anything going on around them. _"Ahem."_ Xanna said, ignoring Margret biting her tail. _"Oh, I'm sorry. You're all probably wondering how a guy like me ended up with a girl like this."_

"_That's not what I was thinking."_ Cosmo said. **'Knowing him, he was probably thinking about naked men…and trees…'**

'_I thought you were dead!'_

'**Nope.'**

'_Damnit…'_

"_Actually I was thinking about why her name is Edward."_ Gishezpak said. _"The name is Edna!"_ The dwarf yelled; she grabbed Gishezpak, swirled him around in the air then threw him into a wall. _'…Holy crap, it's another Dethiam.'_

"_Heh. She works out a lot."_ Simon said sheepishly. _"Pfft. I can only lift eight twenty."_

'**Is that because that's how much she weighs and she's used to dragging it around everywhere?'** Xanna smacked Ixxy for being rude._ "That's still a lot, hunny."_

"_Meh."_ She shrugged. _"Aww. You two were a match made in heaven."_ Cosmo said at the cute little couple. The two blushed a little. _"Thanks."_

"_Ooh! I know another match made in heaven!"_ Xanna said, wrapping an arm around Akazil; he did his best to fight back his blush. _"You and Akazil, Miss Xanna?"_

"_What? No! Of course not! I meant me gettin' some food! I'm starvin'!"_ She said, placing her hands on her stomach as it growled. _"And I think the little gnome girl is too…"_ Xanna lifted her tail to show everyone that Margret was still biting it. _"Margret Science Gnomenmire, you get off of that young girl's tail right now!"_ Henry wagged his finger at his daughter. **'Whoa. I didn't even see him follow us. Weird creepy gnome… Wait a minute, what did he just say?'**

"_Yes, Daddy…"_ Came the muffled answer. Xanna lowered her tail so she would be able to let go without falling on her butt; this only earned one more bite before the she-devil gnome let go. _'Ah! Why I oughta-'_

'**Serves you right for being an idiot.'**

"_I thought I told you to go back to the store with your mother."_ Henry put his hands to his sides to show his anger at his daughter. _"Sorry, Pop. She slipped into a crowd and I had to chase her down."_ Simon apologized to his father. "_Ass kissing tattletale."_ Margret mumbled. _"Margret, you are grounded for another week!"_

"_But I'm already grounded for life!"_

"_Well, add another week to it and find your mother and have her take you to your room or her book club meeting or something! You're grounded!"_ Henry yelled and pointed in some direction in front of him. _"Yes, Daddy."_ Margret turned around and began to walk off. _"Simon, you go with her. And take Miss Edna with you so she doesn't run off again."_ He turned to Edna. _"You don't mind that, do you?"_

"_Nah. Seems pretty fair-ish after what my dad did to your lawn mower…"_

"_What did Butch do to my lawn mower?"_

"_Nothing, nothing; he just got drunk and gave it to a chicken and the chicken accidentally killed itself and a few sheep and now it's broken…"_ She said sheepishly. _"What?!"_

"_Okay, Mags, let's go. Bye!"_ Edna quickly grabbed the two gnomes and ran off like the wind. Henry sighed. _"Damnit, that's the third one TODAY!"_ He sighed again. _"I need to learn to stop lending my lawn mower to him."_

"_Um, Mister Gnomenmire, sir?"_ Xanna asked. _"Yes?"_

"_Is it all right if the rest of my group and I check out Stormwind now?"_

"_Oh, yes. And I'll come with you because this is a great chance to research the Horde. Then I can finally say that I'm a better mage than Finklehag!"_

"_Finklehag?"_ Xanna whispered to Fëanáro. _"Old time rival."_

"_Ah."

* * *

_About an hour later after that, Xanna was getting a lecture from Ixxy. It was probably because she had lost the whole group, except for Fëanáro and Akazil. **'How the hell did you lose the entire group in an hour?!'**

'_It's not my fault! They wandered off!'_

'**And it's your fault for not being a good leader and telling them to get their asses back here!'**

'_How was I suppose to know that Gizzy would wander off into that library?! Or that Cosmo was gonna get lost in that spa?!'_

'**Don't forget about the gnome chasing after him for "research". Or about Sophie and Sonya getting trapped in a closet at the hippy convention!'**

'_They got trapped in a closet?!'_ Ixxy smacked her forehead. **'How in Illidan's good name did I get stuck with you?'**

'_I've been hanging with Dethiam too much…'_

'**No! Not enough! Because she's the only one that has any sense in her head!'**

'_Hey, I got you in my head, doesn't that count?'_

'**Pfft. You wish.'**

"_So, where to now?"_ Akazil asked, bringing Xanna our of her conversation with Ixxy. _"I don't know. Where's another place we can go, Fëan?"_

"_Well-"_

"_Hey, a bar!"_ Xanna said, walking into the bar she and the boys were passing. _"Xanna, what're you doing?!"_ Fëanáro asked, not understanding why she was going into an adult bar. _"Getting a drink, duh."_ She answered, then went inside. _"Finally, now maybe I can get a nice cold soda to drink."

* * *

_As soon as Xanna walked into the place, she saw several older and drunk looking men. _'Weird. Usually a soda bar is filled with young and chatting teenagers.'_

'**And somethin' tells me that this isn't a soda bar. Looks more like a beer parlor.'**

'_Yeah… I should probably go, shouldn't I?'_

'**Yes. And learn to not go into strange places in strange cities! This is Thunderbluff all over again! And you remember what happened there, don't you?'** Ixxy folded her arms over her chest and began to tap her foot. Xanna sighed. _'Yes. But I don't see why they were so mad. I was just hungry and lookin' for a bite to eat.'_

'**You were looking for a burger…'**

'_So?'_

'**You were looking for a burger…in Thunderbluff. The place that's populated by cow-people.'**

'_Still not seein' a point.'_

'**Do you even know what burgers are made of?!'**

'_Duh! Pigs!'_ After hearing that, Ixxy fell over, in shock from how stupid that answer was. _'Guess her tiny little mind couldn't handle that information.'_

"_Hey, little lady."_ A deep voice said from behind Xanna. She gasped and turned around to see a human male; but it wasn't Akazil or Makaza. He was taller, older looking, had short blonde hair and short blonde facial hair. _"Um, hi."_ She said nervously. _"I wandered in here on accident. I was just about to leave."_

"_Why?"_ He smirked, leaning onto the side of the doorway; which lead to a hallway that lead to another door that lead outside. _"W-well, I'm under aged."_

"_I won't tell if you don't."_ Now he winked at he; this was really putting Xanna on edge. **'Ya know that pre-rape feelin' ya just got? That's a good sign saying that you should GET THE HELL OUTA HERE!'**

"_I'm sorry, but I really have to go."_ Xanna tried to walk around him, he only blocked the way. _"I can't get out if you're blocking the way, sir."_

"_You know, I always found you draeneis to be very attractive."_ He held up a hand a touched one of her horns. _"Nice and sturdy horns to hold onto."_ He let go and folded his arms over his chest. _"And I've always found your tails to be very sexy."_

'**Get-out!'**

'_I'm trying!'_ Xanna looked up at the big man. _"I really have to go now. I need to go catch up with my friends."_ She tried to walk around him again, he still blocked her. _"I'm sure they can wait for you a little longer."_ He placed his hands on her hips. _"How 'bout you and I go someplace private."_

'**Mayday! Mayday! We're goin' down!'** Ixxy said, flying and crashing a plane in Xanna's mind. Xanna removed the man's hands. _"No thank you. I'm fine. I really-"_ She was saying, making another attempt to walk around, and was still blocked. _"I wasn't askin', girly."_ He told her, getting an aggressive look on his face; he then grabbed one of her wrists. It felt so tight Xanna thought that he might break it. _"Now listen here; me and you are gonna go to a nice and cozy inn, then-"_

"_Eric! What have I said about harassing the women?"_ A woman shouted from across the room. Xanna turned to see a white woman with red hair; and she had an accent. Eric glared at her, then released his hold on Xanna's wrist. _"She had a fat ass anyway."_ He said, then walked to a table. _"You do that one more time, Eric, and I am banning you from this bar."_ The red head threatened; the man only shrugged. _"Sorry about him, dear. He's a hard-head."_

'**No kiddin'.'**

"_It's alright. I'm sorry for coming in. It was an accident. I'll go now."_

"_Nah. Stay. Have a drink."_

"_Heh. I'm actually under aged, ma'am."_

"_One drink won't hurt. Least I can do after that bafoon tried to take you away."_ She laughed as Eric rolled his eyes. _"Um, are you sure?"_

"_Yes. Come, sit."_ She addressed an empty chair and the bar counter. Xanna walked over, sat down and the nice red head gave her half a glass of beer. She picked it up, looked at it and smelled it. _"It's not poisoned. I promise."_ The red head laughed again because Xanna thought she was serious about the poison. _"It's alright. Drink it. I won't let anything happen to ya."_ Xanna looked at the beer again. **'Wow. Your first beer. Under aged AND it was given to you by a stranger. Where's the Elves Gone Wild team when ya need 'em?'**

"_I don't have to pay for this, do I?"_ Xanna asked, looking away from the beer and ignoring Ixxy. _"Nah. Eric will."_

"_What?! Why do I have to pay for her beer?!"_

"_Trying to rape her, for one."_ Eric looked away at that comment. _"And because I just don't like you."_ The red head laughed again because of Eric's growl. _"Fine, I'll pay for the damn beer."_ The girls chuckled a little bit; it annoyed Eric so he paid for Xanna's beer and left. _"Thank you, Miss."_ Xanna said after Eric had left. _"You can call me, Sarah. And don't worry about him. I know he looks big and tough and scary and all, but Eric is actually no trouble."_

'**Did she just forget about the whole assault thing?'**

"_I'm, Xanna. And, um, I guess I'll take your word for that."_ Sarah laughed again. _"Really, he's a nice guy. He's only like that when drunk or having a bad day. In this case, it was both."_

"_Why's he mad?"_ Xanna tilted her head. Sarah shrugged. _"Couple of his best friends died recently. Their lives were taken by a blood elf."_

"_Sorry to hear that."_

"_It's alright. These things happen."_ Xanna nodded. _"And one day those Horde will get what they got comin' to 'em."_

"_Yeah."_ Xanna said; she thought if she didn't answer, then Sarah would start thinking she was a Horde lover, or worse. Which she was, but Sarah didn't need to know that. _"You should drink your beer before it gets warm."_

"_Oh yeah."_ She said; Xanna had honestly forgotten that she even had a drink in her hand. She looked and smelled at it one more time. _'Well, here goes.'_ She slowly lifted the drink to her lips and took a sip, immediately feeling different. _"Whoa… Hic!"

* * *

_Outside of the bar, Akazil and Fëanáro were pacing in front of the entrance. _"It's been an hour! What could she be doing?!"_ Fëanáro said, getting worried. _"That's it! I can't stand here and pace anymore! I am going to be a man and go in there to save my girlfriend!"_

"_She's your girlfriend?"_

"_I mean… My friend who is a girl… I'm going in to get her."_ He said quickly and went inside of the bar. He was thankful that the adults weren't looking, or they just didn't care that an under aged kid was going into a bar. Fëanáro walked in after him, then bumped into him. _"Why'd ya stop-"_ Akazil stepped aside so Fëanáro would see his reason for stopping. It was hilarious, and weird. Xanna was drunk and dancing on the bar counter; topless. _'Thank god she has a bra on'_ Akazil thought. _"Woo!"_ She shouted and began to shake her hips to the music that wasn't playing. Both of the boys tilted their heads as they stared; and the other men were howling for more Xanna. Being drunk; and clumsy; Xanna fell off of the counter and passed out. The boys gasped and ran to her. _"How much did she drink?!"_ Akazil demanded. _"Only half a pint."_ A red head laughed as she walked around the room picking up empty glasses. **'Great, now I'm stuck in here with her unconscious. Again!'** Ixxy sighed. **'I really need to get my own body.'** She looked at the two boys that were still hovering over Xanna's unconscious body. **"Well, what're you two waiting for? Help her up!"**

"_What'd ya mean 'her', Xanna?"_ Akazil asked. Ixxy's eyes widened. **'Did they just hear me through Xanna?..'** She shook her head. **"I meant, uh, help ****me**** up. Heh. Still a little drunk."** Ixxy said, pretending to sound like Xanna being sheepish. Akazil helped her up and Fëanáro handed her her shirt. _"Boo!"_ All of the drunken men shouted as she put it on. **"Shut up, you stupid drunken pigs!"** Everyone stared at Xanna, wondering why she had a new attitude. **'Shit. Need to act more Xanna-y. Shouldn't be that hard. I just need to act like an idiot!'** Ixxy looked around the room. **"Uh…"** She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just ran out of the bar. Akazil and Fëanáro ran after her without saying a word either. _"…More beer for everyone!"_ Sarah shouted. No one said anything. _"On Eric!"_ She added; that earned her a roar of cheering.

* * *

"_Xanna, are you okay?"_ Akazil asked. **"Yeah, I'm fine."** Ixxy answered quickly. **'Just have no clue what's going on and the real Xanna is passed out because she got drunk, leaving me to haul her ass around with people I don't like and in a city I have no clue about! So yeah! I'm perfectly fine!'**

"_Why'd you go in there, anyway?"_ Fëanáro asked. **'Because I looove getting drunk!' - "Because in-"** Ixxy looked around before she said the next word, making sure no one was listening. **"-Silvermoon, soda is sold at bars and beer is sold at parlors."**

"_Wow, that's weird. It's the total opposite here."_

'**Yeah, I think I was able to figure tha tout, Captain Obvious. Gee, where would the world be without you?'** Ixxy thought sarcastically. _"Where're you going?"_ Fëanáro asked when Ixxy made a turn that led somewhere else she didn't know about. **"I don't know and-"** Ixxy stopped herself before she said that she didn't care. **'Act like Xanna.'** She reminded herself. **"And I just was wandering if I could look over in this area."** She looked at Fëanáro and gave him a sweet and innocent like Xanna would have; if she was conscious and sober, that is. **"Can I pleae look in this area, Fëan?"** She asked sweetly; her good work was rewarded with a blushing and stammering Fëanáro. _"U-uh, yeah, X-Xanna. Of course. I'll just show you around."_ He walked up to her, took her hand and walked down the tunnel with her. This gave Ixxy an evil thought. **"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

****_Sooo, can anybody see why Ixxy getting a headache was bad? :P_**

**_Lol. I hope you guy enjoyed this. I'll start on the next chapter immediately._**

**_Note: No, I don't know how long this story will be. But I do hope it's not TOO long._**


	13. He Knows!

**_Here's chapter thirteen. I'm sorry that it's a bit short. I will make up for it in the next chapter. And I'm sorry for this story being so damned long._**

**_Note: People's know things! :O_**

* * *

Ixxy sighed. **'Why me?'** She thought. _"Wanna hit kidneys, eh? Well take this!"_ Akazil shouted in the background. _"Ow!"_

'**Why?'** Ixxy thought again. Everytime she did anything, Akazil and Fëanáro would fight about it. Everytime she said something to Fëanáro; Akazil would tackle him and start to beat him. Everytime she said something to Akazil; Fëanáro would tackle him and beat him. Everytime she looked at something that was in one of their directions, they would fight. Everytime something flew into her eye and she blinked to get it out; making her look like she was winking; they would fight. They just fought about anything she did. And she had been in control of Xanna's body for only five minutes! **'Ugh…'** She looked at the two wrestling boys. **'How has she been able to put up with all of these stupid boys for as long as she has? I can't even handle them!'** She looked at the still unconscious Xanna; who had her butt sticking up in the air as she sucked her right thumb. **'…Honestly! How?!'**

'_No! It's my monkey…'_ Xanna said in her sleep. **'…How?!?!?!'**

"_Look out!"_ Someone shouted, making Ixxy stop looking at Xanna and at what was going on around her. Fëanáro had picked up and thrown Akazil. And in her direction. _"Whoa!"_

"**Ah!"** She tried to duck, but it was too late. Akazil hit her and knocked her to the ground; and certain things landed on certain things. Like Akazil's tongue landing in Ixxy's mouth. **'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!'** Ixxy mentally screamed at the horrible horror that just happened. **'I've been mouth raped!'**

"_This will forever be the greatest moment of my life…"_ Akazil thought, then pulled away from the kiss. _"Um…"_ He said, blushing. _"I'm-"_

"**Get off me!"** Ixxy shouted, pushing him off of her and sitting up. **"Pleh! Pleh! Bleck! Oh god! I need water! Hot water! Oh my god, I'm gonna hurl!"** She shouted, getting up and running to someone that had a bucket so she could throw up in it. _"Hey! My lunch was in that!"_ The man shouted. Ixxy looked at the newly vomited on fish. **"Sorry…"** Then she threw up again. **"I'm done now…"** She said, pushing the bucket away from her and toward him. The man looked in it. _"Thanks… It's what I've always wanted…"_ He said sarcastically, then walked away. Ixxy leaned on a wall, slowly sliding down it. **'I can't believe that just happened… Of all the things that could've happened, that happened.'**

"_Xanna, are you okay? I'm so sorry."_ Fëanáro said, helping her to her feet. _"I am very, very sorry."_ He looked at Akazil. _"__Very__ sorry."_

"_And what's that suppose to mean?"_

"_It means the way it sounds!"_ Fëanáro said, dropping the weak "Xanna". **"Ow…"**

"_Why don't ya say that to my face, ya shrimp!"_

"_Well, get down here so I can, you brute!"_

"_What did you call me?!"_

"_A brute! Just like your mother!"_

"_That's it!"_ Akazil shouted; and then they started to fight. Again. **'Best use this chance wisely and get the hell outa here before the brute throws the shrimp and I get kissed by him…'** She felt like she was going to throw up again. **'Fight it, Ixxy. Fight it… Oh man…'**

* * *

While Ixxy was running away and the two lovesick puppies were fighting, Mittens was looking for a certain someone that just absolutely loved spas. He could never stay away from them; even after last time. Why he still came to these things after that, she would never know. She shuddered. _'Meow…'_

"_Yes!"_

"_Meow?"_

"_Yes, yes, yes! Oh god, yes! More! Give me more!"_ Cosmo shouted, making Mittens' eyes widen in horror and several thoughts run through her cat mind. Most of the thoughts had trees. She shook her head and ran to the source of Cosmo's yelling; she rolled her eyes when she got there. _'Me-ow…'_

"_Like this, sir?"_ A masseur asked, bending Cosmo's leg until it made a loud cracking sound. _"Oh, yes!"_ Cosmo shouted, enjoying the massage very much. Mittens hoped it wouldn't have a happy ending; like the last one. She shuddered again. _"Meow…"_

"_Hmm?"_ The masseur turned around to see Mittens sitting at the door. _"Shoo! Out! Bad kitty!"_

"_Huh?"_ Cosmo said, sitting up and turning around as well. _"Mittens, baby! Come to daddy!"_ He held out his arms for her. She immediately ran for him, butting her head against his chin and purring. _"Aww, who's a good kitty?"_

"_Meow."_ Mittens answered, nuzzling her head at Cosmo's neck. _"That's right. You're such a good kitty."_ Cosmo said in the baby talk voice most people used on animals. _"Ahem, sir?"_

"_Hmm?"_ Cosmo responded, nuzzling his head against Mittens. The masseur pointed to a sign. _"No pets allowed. You are going to have to leave."_ He said with a stern 'It was all good until this crap happened' tone. Cosmo stopped nuzzling with Mittens to look at the sign, he frowned. _'Raggle fraggle. I really wanted that happy ending…'_

"_Sir?"_ The masseur said, his arms folded over his chest, tapping his foot as he looked at Cosmo. And he looked at Mittens. _"Uh…"_ He turned back to the masseur, giving him a look that Mittens didn't see. The other man nodded and reached out a hand to grab Mittens. _"Meow?…"_

* * *

_"Oh-"_

_"-my-"_

_"-god…"_ Mokoki and Makaza said in unison. _"It's so…"_

"_Beautiful…"_ The two boys stared at the beautiful place for a moment. _"Are you boys just gonna stand there, or go to town on all of this junk?"_ The owner behind the counter asked. _"Wh-where do we start?"_ Mokoki asked. _"Where do you wanna start?"_

"_I…"_ Mokoki said, looking at the place as best as he could since he was now only three feet tall. _"…don't know…"_

"_Maybe this'll help."_ Makaza said, picking up Mokoki and holding him up as high as he could. _"Oh my god! It's beautiful! Where do we start?!"_

"_Well, I'm have a really bad craving for something…brown. So, my vote is that."_

"_Ooh, maybe they'll have some cream filled ones."_

"_We do."_ The owner said. _"Woo hoo!"_ The two boys cheered and ran off. The owner chuckled. _"If they weren't in one; I'd say those boys are as excited as little kids that just walked into a five story tall candy shop."_ He chuckled again and went to the back to take a break and to sneak out some candy for himself. He had to sneak it because his darn daughter wouldn't let him eat sweets anymore; saying that it's bad for a hundred or so year old man to eat sweets because they'll kill him. _"Pfft. Yeah right."_

* * *

Dethiam wandered the streets of Stormwind, being hit on by every single guy that saw her; even married ones, and married ones with kids, and of course the women. All she did was roll her eyes and push them away, making them fly into walls when she pushed them. Some guys found it extremely hot and hit on her even more. _"Hey, I lost my number. Can I have yours?"_

"_No."_

"_If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together."_

"_And I'd put 'N' and 'O' together."_

"_Do you believe in love at first sight, or shall I walk by again?"_

"_Gonna take you a few times, sport. If any."_

"_Is that a flight mount or my heart I hear taking off?"_

"_I think it's your brain."_

"_God, all those curves and me with no brakes."_

"_I could break something of yours, if that's what you want."_

"_Hey, do you have any draenei in you? If not-"_

"_Finish that sentence,"_ Dethiam said, grabbing the teenaged draenei's throat. _"I'm going to put something in __you__. And I don't think you'll like it very much."_ She pulled out a dagger. _"Geez! Calm down lady! He was just flirting!"_ One of the random boys said. Dethiam looked at the draenei as she dangled him in the air by his throat; he was gasping for air. She smiled sweetly at him and set him down. _"I'm sorry."_

"_It's alright. Give me your number and we'll call it even."_ He panted. _"No. You didn't let me finish."_

"_Huh?"_ He asked, seeing a foot coming right for his face. It hit him hard, making him fly through a few brick walls. _"I'm sorry for not doing that in the first place, ya asshole!"_ She shouted at him. All of the people that were hitting on her looked at her, then slowly started to back away. Except for the one that was walking towards her, clapping. _"Bravo! Bravo!"_ He cheered. She rolled her eyes. _"Don't make me do that to you. I might get a bill from the city for breaking so many walls."_

"_I would be honored if you did that to me! And I would even pay the bill for you!"_

"_Pfft. Whatever, bozo."_ Dethiam said, walking away. _"Wait! I want you!"_ And in a split second, Dethiam's fist was about half an inch away from the guy's face. _"Say that one more time."_

"_I want you!"_ He said again as Dethiam pulled her fist back to actually punch him this time. He quickly pulled out a piece of paper before she could make him fly through a wall. _"I want you! In my wrestling tournament!"_

"_Huh?"_ Dethiam quickly snatched the paper from his hand; which gave him a paper cut; and looked at it. _"Wrestling tournament?"_

"_Yes!"_ The weird guy said, licking blood from his hand since he didn't have any band-aids. Dethiam raised an eyebrow at him. _"What's the catch?"_

"_Besides you? Nothing. Nothing at all. Just good ol' fashioned, harmless, bikini mud wrestling."_

"_Hmm… I'm in."_

"_Great!"_ The man said, holding out his bleeding hand to shake hers. She took it, squeezed it until it was purple, then let go; licking the blood off her hand. Blood was a good sustenance for undead, and she didn't care if anybody thought it was weird or suspected her for being an undead; if they did, she'd take them all on by herself, no matter what level they were. She couldn't die twice after all. _"My name is, Larry, by the way…"_ The weird, blonde comb over, swirly mustached, white human male said. _"I'm,"_ She was saying, licking the rest of the blood. _"Dethiam."_

* * *

'**Why? Why? Why?'** Ixxy repeated over and over as she mentally hit her head on a wall. In reality, the boys were playing Tug-O-War with her. _"It's __your__ fault she threw up and ran off"_

"_If you hadn't have tossed me, she wouldn't have thrown up!"_

'**Why? Why? Why?'**

"_I think she still would have since she has __you__ for a friend!"_

"_I have been a very good friend to her!"_

"_Obviously not! I guess being friends with you for half a month drove her over the edge!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_She needs new friends! Like me!"_

"_Does not!"_

"_Does too!"_

"_Does not!"_

"_Does too!"_

"_Does-!"_

"**Agh!!!"** Ixxy screamed, pulling her arms out of the boys' grips. _'Hmm?…'_

"**Let's get one thing straight, you two hormonal jackasses!"** She shouted, pointing a finger at them. They fell dead silent. _'What the-?'_

"**I do not like either of you!!!"** She yelled. Their hearts broke into a million pieces at the very second. People could've almost heard them break. _'The-hic-hell?!'_

"**I do not like you!"** Ixxy pointed at Fëanáro. **"And of course I don't like you!"** She pointed at Akazil. _'She added an 'Of course'…'_ Akazil thought, his broken heart sinking to the pit of his stomach; just like his soul. **"I don't like him!"** She pointed at a random guy. **"Or him! Or him! Or her! Or that child! I don't like anybody! Except, Dethiam! She is the only one keeping me sane!"**

'_Ix-hic-xy!'_ A still slightly; and now conscious; Xanna shouted, tackling her voice and taking over her body again. _"Ugh, whoa. Someone turn down the light. And stop beating my head with a hammer!"_ Xanna said, covering her eyes. _"So… 'Of course' you don't like me, Xanna?…"_ An extremely depressed Akazil asked, staring at the ground. _"Wh-what?"_

"_You just said 'And __of __course__ I don't like you' to me… If that's true…then why have we been hanging out?"_ He looked up at her, looking into her eyes. His whole world just came crashing down. _"Huh? Of-hic!"_

"**Yes! Of course I-"** Xanna quickly hit Ixxy to shut her the hell up. _"You what?"_

"_L-hic-like you, Ak-Akazil."_

"_Then why did you say that?!"_

"_Okay, look here, m-man. I-"_ Xanna said, slightly wobbling and pointed a finger to herself. _"-am still slightly drunk. S-sho, I dunno what I sayin' righ' now…"_ She said, lying because of what Ixxy had just said; and barely able to stand now. _"You didn't sound so drunk to me."_ Akazil said, folding his arms over his chest. _"In fact… I didn't even taste alcohol in your mouth when we kissed."_

"_We-hic-we what now?!"_

"_Yeah, sorry again about that, Xanna. I didn't mean to throw him in your direction."_ Fëanáro said, truly ashamed of that action. _"Wha-what the hell is you two talkin' about, mans?"_

"_Us?! What are __you__ saying, Xanna?! It's like you're a-whole-nother person now!"_

"_D-hic-dat's what happen when you drunk. Hic!"_

"_That is true. Can't blame her for being drunk."_ Fëanáro said. Akazil just looked at Xanna wobble, wondering what just happened. True, things like this happened when people were drunk, but he wasn't sure. He kept looking at her. _'What just happened with her?'_ He thought. He knew that this was Xanna, but he wanted to know who the other person was. The one who said that "of course" she didn't like him, he wasn't ready to believe that it was just drunk talk. Especially when she was completely sober and had been since she left the bar over an hour ago. _"I-hic-I shorry for th-the mean things I said, you gu's."_ Xanna said the best she could, and giving the best puppy dog face she could in her drunken state. _'Hmm…'_ Akazil smiled, then gave Xanna a sweet hug. _"I'm sorry for yelling at you."_ Xanna hugged him back and smiled; also trying not to throw up all over his back. _'But I still want to know who that…__evil__ Xanna was.'_

"_Whoa! I-hic-'ave a tail! It's a-hic-dream come tr-true!"_ Xanna said when Akazil realized himself from the hug. She got on all fours and began to chase it. **'Not the best-'**

"_Uh-oh…"_ Xanna paused from the chase, then began to hurl right there on the ground. **'-idea…'** Ixxy shook her head. **'Honestly. How?'**

* * *

"_So, have you anything to report?"_

"_It is as you said, Master. We are in Stormwind."_

"_Heh heh heh. I knew she would go there. Her small mind just can't resist new things. And she won't be able to resist me."_

"_I also saw her go into the same bar as them and she didn't notice them at all."_

"_Good, good. Anything else?"_

"_Yes. The other one is still alive. She's living in her mind."_

"_Damn. Well, no matter. I shall continue with my plans. I will make her mine."_

"_Of course you will, Master. You are the greatest."_

"_I know. Now I have to go. And, Minion G."_

"_Yes, Master?"_

"_Do not fail me on this mission. Make sure she meets his brother and is told the…'truth' about them."_

"_Yes, Master. I will not fail you. Goodbye."_ He said, hanging up his cell phone with new stubby fingers. _"I will not fail you… I am not allowed to."_

* * *

**_That's the end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Heh. Plot is sorta starting... 'Bout damn time, isn't it? Lol._**


	14. What's Behind Door Number One?

**_Here is chapter fourteen of Xanna. It's eleven pages long. Sorry if that's too short or too long for some of you, I'm trying to find a center. Until then, enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**"_Geez, how can someone this tiny feel like a thousand pounds?"_ Fëanáro asked as he and Akazil carried an unconscious Xanna, looking for a nearby bench to set her down on; after vomiting, she passed out.

The orc rolled his eyes and yanked the other half of Xanna out of Fëanáro's grip, placing her over his shoulder and walking away. _"Wimp."_ Akazil said coolly. _'Damn! She's heavy!'_

"_So, you're able to carry her all by yourself?"_ Fëanáro asked, folding his arms over his chest with a smirk as he mentally laughed seeing Akazil in distress. Akazil straightened up quickly. _"Yes."_ He said in a squeaky voice. _"Just fine."_ He said quickly and began to look for a bench; also not sure how a tiny little thing like Xanna was able to feel like seven full grown male tauren. _"Are you suuuuure?"_ Fëanáro asked, knowing the poor boy was in pain. _"Yes." - 'You…asshole… Oh god, she's heavy!'_

"_Alright."_ Fëanáro shrugged, still smirking as he walked ahead of Akazil to look for a bench. And; just to be a jerk; he pretended to yawn and slowly stretched out his arms, then his legs and back. Akazil wanted to beat the crap out of him so much at that moment, but he had to take care of his beloved Xanna first because loving and caring about someone you love should always come before your deep hatred for someone else. But at that moment, Akazil was debating a little bit. _'Caring for my one true love? Or kill a person I hate more than my own brother?'_ He pondered this for a moment; until a certain little tauren in disguise as a blood elf disguised as a draenei started to squirm.

"_No, it'sh my monkey!"_ Xanna yelled, jumping out of Akazil's grip and landing flat on her face on the very hard cement street. _"That was sho painful that I have nothing to shay about it… Hic!"_

'**That was painful to just watch… And when the hell are you gonna sober up?! It was just half a pint! Damnit, you're an idiot and I hate you!'**

"_Xanna, are you alright?"_ Akazil kneeled down next to his friend to make sure she hadn't permanently damaged her brain again. She had made an okay hand sign with her right hand and hiccupped. _"Preachy keen, my incredidmably smexy friend!"_ She said as she rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her left elbow to look at Akazil; for some reason, he had a blush.

'**Illidan hates me…'** Ixxy said, then began to bang her head on a wall.

And Xanna just ignored Ixxy and whatever she was doing like always. _"Are you mad at me, Akky, darling? You're-hic-turning bright pink."_ She gasped. _"I'll call you pinky! And he can be Brian!"_ Xanna laughed as she pointed to Fëanáro, who was looking a little clueless about the situation at the moment.

Ignoring pretty much everything around her, Xanna began to stretch out like a cat; lowering her upper half and sticking the lower half way up in the air. Some teenaged boys that were passing by whistled and began to take pictures with their phones.

"_Hey, this isn't a peep show, you pervs!"_ Fëanáro shouted at them and stepped in front of Xanna's backside; the boys just laughed and walked away, looking at their new pictures. _"Stupid hormonal teenage boys…"_ Fëanáro mumbled.

As he was doing this, Xanna was switching her stretch, making her front half stick up, and right in Akazil's face. The poor boy blushed so much he was in pain. Luckily Xanna went back to sticking her butt in the air, making some of the blush go away, and then he saw her slowly wagging her entire butt and smirking. _"Xanna?"_

"_Roar!"_ The still extremely beyond belief drunken blood elf said playfully and pounced on the unsuspecting Akazil. _"Ah, holy crap!"_

"_Hehe. I gooot youuu, Akky. Hic!"_ She smiled a little drunken person smile at him, bringing his painful blush back. _"Akky, have I ever told you how-hic-cute you look?"_ Xanna asked as she began to gently rub Akazil's smooth, bald head; he closed his eyes because her touch felt so good. _"I think it's really cute that yo-you're bald. It makesh your cute ears stick out."_ She said and went to finger his left ear; Akazil would've frowned at the comment, but her fingering his ear made up for it.

Without even knowing he was doing it, Akazil began to nuzzle at Xanna's hand. _"Aww, it'sh a kitty!"_

"_Huh?"_ Akazil opened his eyes and saw that he was nuzzling; blushing, he quickly moved his head away as far as he could from Xanna's oh so soft hand. _"Aww, did the kitty get shy?"_ Xanna giggled and began to pet Akazil's head like he was an adorable cute baby kitten. Akazil was doing his damnedest to not nuzzle again, he felt like he was taking advantage of Xanna because she was still drunk.

"_Ahem!"_ A jealous Fëanáro said to get Xanna's attention. _"Xanna, you're still drunk and have no idea what you're doing or saying, so why don't we go lay you down on a bench?"_

"_Too lazy!"_ Xanna whined. _"Akazil, carry me!"_ She demanded, then nuzzled at his neck so he would do as she said. _"U-uh, um…"_ Akazil stammered, now trying to fight back "funny" feelings. _"I-I-"_

"_I'll carry you, Xanna."_ Fëanáro said, secretly hiding a groan because he knew what was to come once he picked her up. _"You're hired! You start now because I am too-hic-damn lazy to even get off of, Akky. Even though he's got a flash light poking me…"_

'**Uh, sport? That's not a flash light. It's his-'**

"_Here!"_ Akazil said quickly, getting up and giving Xanna to Fëanáro and turning away as quickly as he spoke. _"Let's go find her a bench."_

"_On it!"_ Fëanáro said in a squeaky voice like Akazil had done a few moments ago as Xanna got comfortable and began to nuzzle at his neck; he would've been enjoying it had it not been that she was so heavy. _'How the hell is she this freakin' heavy?!'_

"_Thank you for carrying me, Fëan."_ Xanna said sweetly, her eyes closed as she smiled and nuzzled at the elf's neck. _"No…problem…Xanna…"_

'**He means "lard ass"…lard ass.'**

'_Sh-hic-ut up.'_ Xanna said and completely bitch smacked Ixxy to the other side of her mind. **'Ow! That hurt, you bitch!'**

'_It was suppose to, it's called bein' bitch slapped, bitch.'_

'**Grr!!!'** Ixxy's eyes caught fire, then she pulled a giant axe out of nowhere and ran for Xanna; when she was about five feet away, she jumped into the air and prepared to strike the annoying elf down, but was stopped by a force field. **'Unh…uh…'** Ixxy groaned as she slowly; and squeakily; slid down the force field.

'_Heh heh heh…'_

'**B-bitch…'**

'_I learned from the-hic-best.'_ Xanna smirked evilly at Ixxy, then stuck her tongue out when she looked up. **'Ugh…'** Ixxy rested her head, thinking of ways to get back at Xanna for pulling such a trick, and not admitting that that was a pretty smart and wicked move she pulled.

* * *

A young pale, blonde haired, freckled boy was playing fetch with his dog just outside the Stormwind City gates. _"Fetch, boy!"_ He yelled to his dog as he threw the dog's shiny red rubber ball. _"Go get it, boy! Go on! Go get it!"_

The dog arfed, turned around, ran into a tree, shook his head and barked again and ran after the wonderful rubber thingy of magical wonderness. When he was right next to it, he looked around to keep looking for it; he could smell it but couldn't see it. _"He's such a dumb mutt, but how I love him so."_ The dog's owner mumbled to himself. _"Bark bark!"_ The dog said as he looked in some bushes for the ball, then looked in the spot right next to the ball, behind a tree, under a nearby Forest Spider's butt, under his butt, next to the ball again, gave up for a minute, then finally found the ball, picked it up, ran into a tree, and brought it back to his owner. _"Good boy!"_ The young lad said as he kneeled down to retrieve the slobber covered ball and to pet his dog.

The dog drooled and grinned like a very happy doggy and barked for his ball. _"Wanna catch it again? Wanna catch it again, boy?"_ The freckled teen was speaking baby talk to his beloved mutt. It barked, licked his face and began to jump up and down. The boy jumped up and began to motion the ball quickly in the air. _"Ya want it? Ya want it?"_ He teased the dog, making it bark even louder. _"Who wants it? Do you want it? Is that who wants it, boy? Do you want the ball?"_

The dog was now jumping so high they came face to face when he came up and barking madly; if the young blonde could speak dog, he'd probably be hearing "Ball! Ball! Gimme the ball! Ball! Ball! Gimme the damn ball before I piss and chew on your shoes and blame it on the cat again!"; although that last one was something the boy had done himself, not that anyone besides him, his dog, the cat, his shoes, and his therapist knew that.

The dog was now barking and whimpering for the whole forest to hear, bringing the boy out of his little day dream about what he would be hearing if he spoke dog. _"Go get the ball!"_ He yelled and threw the ball as far as he could. The dog did a spinning back flip to turn itself around to go get his ball; he was so determined to get it this time, he didn't even run into a tree.

"_Ah, he's such a cute mutt."_ The boy said to himself as he watched his dog chase the still flying ball. _"Crap, threw it too hard."_ He began to chase after the dog and ball. _"Wait up, boy!"_ The blonde yelled, but the dog didn't stop, he was going to get the ball, even if it meant not listening to his master and running into trees.

But a person was the thing the dog had run into; a short cloaked person had stopped the ball with its foot when it had landed, making the dog slide at his butt on the grass as he tried to halt.

The dog looked frightened as he stared at the cloaked person, glancing every now and then at the ball. The person just stared down at it for a moment, waiting for his master to show up.

"_Thanks for stoppin' him, mister. Can we have the ball back?"_ The boy panted, his hands on his knees.

The cloaked person looked down at the ball at his feet, just about three or four feet from the dog and boy; he bent down slowly, picked it up and began to toss it up and down in his hand, thankful he had gloves on because it was filthy.

He looked at the dog; it was looking at it long fully while his master tried to catch his breath.

"_Fetch, mutt."_ And then the cloaked man threw the ball harder than the boy had thrown it just a minute ago. _'It should land right on the spot…'_

The dog barked, then walked carefully around the short and scary man and began to chase after the ball. The boy stayed where he was to stare at the man for a moment, trying to see his face.

"_You better go get him before one of those spiders does first, runt."_ He said in a slightly aggressive tone. _"Uh, right. Thanks, I think…"_ The boy said, sounding confused and ran off after the dog.

The cloaked man watched the boy run after his dog to get the dumb ball; all the while, grinning to himself.

* * *

The dog barked and barked as he chased the ball, his master right behind him.

"_Whoa!"_ He yelled as he tripped over his dog, flying threw the air a bit and landing upside down; his back on something soft, but cold. _"Ow…"_ He rubbed his head sitting up, staring at his dog. _"What's wrong, boy? Why'd ya stop?"_

The dog growled and showed his teeth to the reason why, puzzling the boy, until he looked at the thing as well. _"What the hell?…"_

He saw that the ball had landed on giant nail marks of some sort. _"Those aren't any nail markin"s I've ever seen."_ He said as was about to scoot closer to them when he felt something weird and kind of gooey on the back of his overalls. He reached around to grab some and looked at it; it was green, slimy and smelled very bad. _"Ick!"_ He shook it off of his hand and turned around to see what the slime was coming from.

It was spider venom dripping from a dead Forest Spider's fangs. _"Holy cow!"_ He said, jumping away from the body.

His dog walked over to it, sniffed it, then growled and barked viciously at it like he had been doing at the nail markings.

The boy knew what was going on; sort of. So he pulled out a glove, quickly put it on and grabbed his dog's old ball. _"C'mon, boy! We gotta go warn everyone!"_

_

* * *

_Fëanáro was still carrying Xanna, and having a hard time doing so because she wouldn't stop squirming and waving at random people and messing with his armor. _"It's so shiny, I just wanna-hic-poke it."_ Xanna said, poking Fëanáro's armor. He was doing his best to just ignore it. _'The things I do for girls…'_

Xanna put herself in a position that made her legs wrap around Fëanáro's waist and forcing him to grab her butt to keep her from falling on it. _"Xanna, what are you doing?"_ He asked, blushing. _"I don't know…"_ She said, slowly leaning backwards. _"Whee!"_

"_Xanna!"_ Fëanáro yelled, quickly grabbing the front of Xanna's legs as she hung upside down in front of him as they walked. _"The sky is now the ground and the ground is now the sky!"_

"_Ugh, Xanna, you are never allowed to drink again!"_ Fëanáro said, having a much harder time carrying her. _"Okie dokie, hot and smokey."_

'**The hell does that mean?'** Ixxy asked while she assembled her own blow torch. _"Whee!"_

'**Stop wheein'!'** Ixxy yelled and went back to her work. Xanna just walked over, pulled out a megaphone, turned it on and cleared her throat. _'WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ She yelled as loud as she could with the megaphone into Ixxy's ear; the shock and loud sound made her fly to the other side of her mind. Xanna smiled happily and went back to doing her own drunken business. _"~Tra la la la la la~"_ She said as she slowly slipped out of Fëanáro's grip, now lying on her stomach on the cold hard ground.

Fëanáro sighed, turned around and began to drag her by her hooves. _"You know, if you weren't so cute, I probably wouldn't be doing this."_

Xanna flipped herself over to look at him, crossing his arms in the process. _"And if __you__ weren't so cute, then you wouldn't be cute!"_ She said defensively and folded her arms over her chest.

This statement made Ixxy bang her head on her invention. **'Damnit, I hate you!'**

'_I love monkeys too! We should hang out.'_ Xanna said, then began to randomly sing. _"~Tra la la la la~ ~Blah blah blah~ ~I don't know how this song goes!~"_

"_She doesn't drink often, does she?"_ Fëanáro whispered to Akazil. _"No. I think this is her first time."_

"_Oh-my-god…"_ Xanna said, sitting up as Fëanáro dragged her. _"What is it, Xanna?"_ Akazil asked. _"You…have…a…a…a-!"_

"_I have a what?"_

"_A hot backside."_ Xanna smirked and winked at Akazil; he blushed and turned away. _"…Yeah. She is never drinking beer again."_

"_~Tra la la la la la~"_ Xanna said, laying back down. _"…Ever."_

'**For once, I agree with the "stud".'**

"_The Horde are attacking! The Horde are attacking!"_ Someone running through the gates yelled for all to hear. Fëanáro dropped Xanna's legs and pretended to act dumb with Akazil. _"Horde? What? Where? I don't see 'em."_

"_Yeah!"_ Some random townsman yelled. _"Where are these Horde?! How do you know they're attacking?! You're just a kid!"_

"_I know where they are!"_ Xanna said, standing up. _"Where?!"_

"_Well, I'm a-"_

"_She's drunk!"_ Fëanáro said as he and Akazil covered Xanna's mouth. _"Yeah, she has know idea what she's saying. There was this…party! Yeah, and she got a little drunk and she just has absolutely no idea what she's saying. Sorry about the false alarm."_

"_Yeah, just ignore her."_

"_You dumb kids! Always sayin' crap that isn't real! Back in __my__ day, we always told the truth!"_ An old man yelled, his left back over his hip as he was hunched over and walking with his cane. _"Lyin' little scoundrel!"_ He said and poked the young boy with this cane. _"But, Grampa, I __am__ telling' the truth! Look!"_ He said, pulling something out of his pocket; it was a red rubber ball. _"A ball?… How does that tell us we're being attacked by the Horde?"_

"_It-"_

"_Dumb kid! Let's go everybody!"_ Another townsman said. _"Wait!"_ A guard yelled. _"Let the lad explain himself!"_

Everyone sighed and paid attention to the teen. _"How does the ball tell us we are being attacked? And why do you think we are in the first place?"_

"_I was playing fetch with my dog, Barky."_ He said, addressing his dog that had been standing next to him this whole time. _"And I threw the ball really hard and it landed next to this weird cloaked guy and then he threw it and it landed on these weird nail marks. And there was a dead spider near it!"_

"_Someone could have just been killing a spider and made nail marks in the ground!"_ Another random person yelled. _"But the marks were way too big to be human! Or even any of the other Alliance races! And this was my dog's favorite ball! Now he won't touch it because it has the Horde's scent on it! Just look!"_ He said and put the ball in front of his dog's face; the dog growled viciously and showed its teeth, everyone gasped.

"_Good god, a dog that won't touch its own ball?! This is serious!"_ The guard said. _"And if you still don't believe me, I can show you the marks myself!"_

"_No need boy! You've proven yourself enough!"_ The guard turned to all of the townspeople. _"Everyone, there are Horde on the loose in the city! We must hunt them down before they kill us all!"_

"_Does this mean we get to use our pitchforks and torches?!"_ A guy way in the back of the group yelled. _"Good god, yes! How would we be an angry mob without them?!"_ The guard answered. _"Now everyone, search for the Horde! Kill on sight if you have to!"_

"_DEATH TO THE HORDE!!!"_ The whole town shouted as they randomly pulled out pitchforks and torches. They all cheered and ran around the city looking for the Horde bastards.

"…_We better find the rest of your group before the whole freakin' city does."_ Fëanáro told Akazil. _"Yeah, but where are they? We lost them hours ago, remember?"_

Xanna started to talk under their hands. _"My nah hair da far."_ She said, trying to sound smart and helpful.

**'How would you-… Well, I do remember where they are.'**

The boys removed their hands from Xanna's mouth. _"What was that, Xanna?"_ Fëanáro asked. _"I know where they are!"_

"_Where, Xanna?!"_ Akazil said, sounding worried. _"I need to find Makaza! If he gets killed, Mom's gonna kill me! Besides, I'm the only one that's allowed to kill him."_

"_No you are-"_ Xanna was saying until Akazil grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. _"Where are they, Xanna?! Stay focused! This is life or death here!"_

"…_You're cute."_ Xanna smiled at Akazil, then kissed his nose, making his mind go blank.

''**Bout time to put this baby to some use.'** Ixxy said, pulling out her giant blow torch. Then she put on sunglasses and started to smoke a cigar and cocked it.

Fëanáro gently removed Akazil's hands from Xanna's shoulders; Akazil was kind of frozen at the moment because Xanna had kissed him; and turned her around to face him. _"Xanna, I know you're still a bit drunk, but please, tell me where my sister is."_

"_Oh, Soph and Son got stuck in a closet at a hippy convention. And Mister Gnomenmire chased Cosmo into a spa. And Gizzy went into the Alliance library. Oh! And Kad chased after Moki the Loki and Makky the brother of Akky when they ran off to go find boobies. And Deth wandered off on her own."_

"_My sister's in a closet?! With Sonya?!"_

"_Heh heh heh… Bet she'll be even popular with the boys if they found out she was in the closet."_ Xanna snickered.

**'**…**You've been hanging out with Makaza too much…'** Ixxy sighed. **'I knew I should've taken over your body when you both started to talk about your outfit and how girls dress these days. Oh, and there was the blonde haired girl going to the cleaners joke…'**

"_We gotta go find your friends and mine! C'mon!"_ Fëanáro said, grabbing Xanna's hand and pulling her around a corner. _"Fëan, you could at least take me out on a date before pulling me behind corners!"_

"_I will later! And this is just a short cut!"_

"_Short…cut… We're forgetting, Akky."_ Xanna said, making Fëanáro come to a halt. He quickly turned around, grabbed the orc's hand and began to run down the ally again. _"Firs stop; hippy convention!"_

_

* * *

_"_Okay, first off; we are not a hippies . Second; you're not allowed in here anymore. Not after what you did last year. No one can eat celery the same way ever again because of that, man!"_ A night elf hippy was tell Fëanáro. _"But we need to get in! My sister and friend are in there! And I really need to find them!"_

"_No can do, man. Just not gonna happen. So you can just leave."_

"_What about us? We've never been here or done anything bad to vegetables. Can we go in?"_

"_Sure, man. Have fun. And no crazy stunts!"_ The hippy yelled as he let Akazil and Xanna walk past him; and while Fëanáro was sneaking around behind him. _"As for you-"_ He said when he turned back around. _"Guess he went out to go do more things to that celery. Hmph!"_ He said and then took a bite of his carrot.

* * *

"_Sophie! Sonya! Where are you?"_ Fëanáro shouted through the crowd of hippies. _"Smophie! Fonda! Where are youuuuu?!"_ Xanna shouted, now over Akazil's shoulder because some hippies had invited her to their "happy" circle; he knew it was bad because they were all wearing towels and had that little glint that his brother and Mokoki get when they talked about the time he and Makaza walked in and saw Xanna naked in their eyes.

"_Wait!"_ Fëanáro said, his left ear twitching. _"Do you hear that?"_

Akazil and Xanna tried to hear, but heard nothing. _"No."_ They said, Xanna ending hers with a hiccup. _"Right, you don't have elf ears right now. Well, this way!"_ The worried big brother said and ran off through the crowd. _"Sophie! Sophie!"_

'_Aww, he's so caring for his sister. I mean, just look at him! Running over tons of people just to find his sister. It's so cute and sweet…hic.'_ Xanna thought as she watched Fëanáro run through the crowd before Akazil turned around and followed him.

'**I was taking you semi-seriously because I hate you and I'm not into mushy junk…until you hiccupped. That just ruined it.'**

'_Don't blame me for bein' drunk!'_

'**I blame you!'**

'_I blame you!'_

'**I… Hey, you're speaking more properly. I think you've gone down to just being tipsy.'** Ixxy said after realizing that Xanna hadn't hiccupped uncontrollably for the past few minutes; all she got was a drunken grin out of her statement. **'…I just have nothing to say to that.'**

"_I like my tail…"_ Xanna said, now just randomly leaving her chat with Ixxy and grabbing her tail with her right hand. _"It's so tail-y."_ She grinned and began to wag it; making it hard for Akazil to walk because it was now hitting him in the face. _"Xa-"_ He tried to say and received a mouth full of tail. _"Xa-!"_ He said, but it happened a second time. _"Xanna!"_ He was finally able to get out. _"Yesssss, mister giant green leprechaun that is somehow able to carry me?"_ Xanna asked, still wagging her tail.

"_Could you please stop wagging your tail? It's hitting me in the face and making it a little hard for me to walk."_

"_Mmm…"_ Xanna pondered, still wagging her tail. _"Xanna!"_

"_Okay."_ She answered simply and stopped wagging her tail. _"Thank you."_ He said; Xanna didn't reply, she was just quiet for the new few minutes after that. Akazil sighed and gave in. _"Alright, you can-"_

"_My arms hurt…"_

"_Do you wanna walk?"_

"_No."_

"_Then you're going to have to put up with it."_

"_But they hurt real bad…"_ Xanna said like a sad little girl, making Akazil feel guilty. _'First her tail wagging and now this. Does nothing I do ever please her?'_ Akazil sighed again. _"Okay, I'll-"_ He was saying when Xanna gasped. _"There!"_

"_What! Where! Did you find them?!"_ Fëanáro came rushing to the two Horde in only half a second. **'Damn, that was fast. Guess he really cares about his sister.'** Ixxy sighed and pulled out a picture. **'It makes me miss Dethiam.'** She said, looking sad as she stared at the picture of Dethiam killing spiders from Duskwood. _'…I'm not even gonna ask.'_

"_Xanna! Did you find them!"_

"_Oh, yeah! That way!"_ Xanna pointed directly in front of their little group. _"Where?! All I see is people!"_

"_This way, good looking friend!"_ Xanna said, forcing all of her weight down and doing a handstand; with Akazal still holding her. _"…Damn."_ Fëanáro said as he stared at the sight. _"Just follow me."_ The amazingly strong and extremely short blood elf girl said as she started to walk on her hands toward the way she had been pointing. _"Holy crap!"_ Akazil shouted. _"You're not gonna drop me, are you?"_

"_Of course she isn't!"_ The night elf answered, then leaned down to whisper to Xanna. _"You __are__ gonna drop him, aren't you?"_

"_Here!"_ Xanna said, stopping in front of a door. _"They're in there?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Positive? You're still a bit drunk."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Alright."_ Fëanáro said, reaching for the doorknob. _"In there or another closet… But I am pretty sure it was this closet. I remember because I left a hole in the wall right next to it because of my horns."_ Xanna said, pointing to her horns with her left hand, and quickly returning it before she fell.

Fëanáro looked next to the door and saw a big hole in the wall next to it. _"…I'm pretty sure this is the door."_ He said, his hand now on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and began to turn it. _'Please be there…'_

_

* * *

**Lol. I hope this made some of you laugh as much as it made me. And sorry if some of your brain cells died. XP**_


	15. She's Been Kidnapped!

**_Here it is everyone! Chapter fifteen of Xanna! I don't know how long this story will be, but I hope it's good! XP_**

Lol. This chapter is twenty-one pages long. Not the longest chapter, but it is pretty long. Hope that makes everyone happy because it's been a while since I've made a chapter that had that many pages. And I also hope that it's way better than the past three chapters have been. Sorry but all the crap I went through just kinda made me lose my mojo for the story. =/

**_I was actually tempted in giving up on the story! But no! I didn't! I just put on some music to help me get in the groove and BAM! Twenty-one pages, baby! XD_**

**_Lol. Enjoy, everyone!_**

**_Note: My little brother sometimes tells me about how there's this rare sea monster or whatever that pops up in Stormwind, so I thought I'd use it for this chapter. Just read it and enjoy! :P

* * *

_**Fëanáro reached for the doorknob and began to turn it. _'What the-?'_ He thought when it didn't turn. _"It… It's stuck!"_

_"Wasn't stuck when the girls got stuck in there…"_

**'…You kill my brain cells with your stupidity.'**

_"Sophie! Sonya! Are you two okay in there?"_ Fëanáro asked, banging on the door; he heard some muffled noises that sounded a little similar to pained noises. _"Don't worry, girls! I'll get you out!"_ He said, then jumped sideways onto the door and began to tug on it.

He heard more muffled noises as he tugged on the doorknob. _"It's gonna be okay! Don't worry! I'm almost done with busting the door open!"_

**'Pfft. He hasn't even started on it. And he's a warrior!'**

There was a scream coming from inside of the closet. _"Oh god, Sophie! Sonya! Are you okay?! What's going on in there?!"_ Fëanáro shouted frantically, doing his best on tugging on the door.

_"Fëanáro?"_ Came Sophie's voice. _"Yes! Yes it's me, Soph! I'm on my way to rescue you from this evil closet! And Sonya! Just please stay calm!"_ The worried big brother yelled to the closet, fighting back tears as he tugged on the door. _"Um, Fëan?"_

_"I'm coming, girls! I'm coming!"_

_"Fëan, we're-"_ Sonya finally said. _"I know, I know! You're in the closet! Don't worry, I'll get you out!"_

_"No, Fëan, we're-"_ Sophie was saying, trying to get her overly emotional brother to turn around. _"Stay calm, Soph! I'm coming!"_

_"Fëan…"_

_"Remain calm! I'm gonna kick down the door!"_ Fëanáro said, getting off of the door and backing away from it so he could kick it down. _"Get as far back as you can!"_

_"Fëan……"_

_"I'm gonna kick it on three!"_

_"Fëan?"_ Sonya said this time, but was barely able to be heard because she was always such a quiet girl. _"One…"_

_"Fëanáro!"_

_"Two…"_

**'Okay, this is getting ridiculous.'** Ixxy said, then shoved Xanna aside from where she was. _"Thr-!"_

**"Fëan, kiss me!"**

_"Huh?"_ Everyone said simultaneously, looking at Xanna. _'Why the hell did you do that?!'_

**'Got his attention, didn't it?'** Ixxy said in her normal smartass tone as she walked back to another part of Xanna's mind to give back control.

_"I mean…the girls are right here."_ Xanna said when she noticed that everyone's attention was on her. _"What? But they're in the-"_ Fëanáro was saying; having an oblivious moment because he didn't notice his sister and Sonya until Xanna pointed to them. _"Sophie! Sonya!"_ He cheered, then ran to the girls and hugged them both tightly. _"Glad to see you too, brother."_

_"How did you get out of the closet?"_

_"It locks from the other side…"_

_"Oh… But if you're out here… Who's in there?"_ Fëanáro asked, pointing to the still screaming door. _"Don't ask…"_

_"What if we do ask?"_ Xanna asked, her arms starting to shake a bit. _"Then I will not answer because that is just something that no one needs to know."_

_"Hippies are making out in there, aren't they?"_ Fëanáro asked, knowing full well that it was actually a little more than that. _"Yeah… I'm sorry, Sonya."_ Sophie apologized to her slightly traumatized friend with a hug.

_"Uh…"_

_"Don't ask…"_

_"Okay?…"_

_"Oof!"_ Xanna and Akazil said together because Xanna's arms had finally given out from the handstand. _"That does not make my arms feel any better…"_

**'Well, no need to worry about your brain. There's nothing there!'**

_'Grr…'_

* * *

After avoiding several invitations to "happy circles" and being attacked by hippies with carrots, being forced to try on tie-dye robes, eating leaves, walking barefoot across burning rocks, having an apple shot off of her head, shooting and apple off of her own head, Xanna and the rest finally got out of the hippy convention.

_"Remind me why you go to those things?"_ Fëanáro panted to his sister. _"Because…"_ She said, also panting. _"they help me to become a better druid."_

_"By being attacked by carrots, happy circles, tie-dye robes, burning rocks and apples?"_ Akazil asked. _"She's a druid…"_ Sonya said, trying to help. _"Yeah, druids are hippies and hippies are weird."_ Fëanáro "agreed"; his sister glared at him. _"What?"_

_"_…_Abnormally large ears."_ She said, making Fëanáro slowly reach up to feel his ears. _"I think your ears are cute, Fëan."_ Xanna said, giving the night elf boy a cute little smile.

_"Thanks, Xanna."_ He answered, returning the smile.

_"Xanna, look!"_ Akazil said; interrupting yet another moment Xanna was having with that darn night elf. But this time it was for something important. _"The disguises are wearing off."_ He said and showed her his left hand; it were slowly turning back into its normal green. _"Uh-oh… That's not good…"_

_"Yeah, we gotta find the rest of your friends."_

_"Where are they, anyway?"_ Sophie asked. _"Let's seee… If we multiply the group by the power of six-"_ Xanna was saying, counting her fingers. _"-and minus that from two-"_ She continued, pulling a chalkboard out of nowhere again; except it had a lot of complicated numbers and math problems, and she continued to make some on it. _"-that'll equal chair…"_

_"Uh………"_ Everyone; even Ixxy; was saying as they stared at the board. _"But then we add fish, and then divide that by pie, AND THEN add that to the sum of "Q"…"_ She started to trail off and mumble to herself.

**'What the hell?????…'** Ixxy said, still staring at the board as she slowly tilted her head and raised an eyebrow; she had raised it so much that it was coming off of her face. **'Xanna??????????……'**

_"Then we add a purple pickle… Of course! It all makes sense now!"_

_"Uh… What does?"_ Akazil asked, extremely confused and a bit scared at all of the numbers and crude drawings Xanna had made on the random chalkboard. She rolled her eyes, pushed the chalkboard back into a random direction; making some people scream in the background; and dusted chalk off of her hands. _"It __means__…"_ She said, walking up to him and grabbing his chin, then looked at her pretend watch on her right wrist. _"Three, two, one…"_

_"Mittens, I said that I was sorry!"_

_"There he is."_ Xanna said happily, turning Akazil's head into the direction Cosmo's voice was being heard from. Cosmo was walking behind Mittens, his hands in the air, and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

**'How the hell?… And why is he… And where did that… Oh god, my head hurts.'** Ixxy said, not able to understand how Xanna knew that Cosmo was about to show up or why he was just wearing a towel or how and where she got that chalkboard from.

Cosmo was screaming out apologies to Mittens, but she was just ignoring him. When he was to her left, she would look right, and vise versa. _"Mittens, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!"_

The lioness just plopped her butt down on the ground, her back to her owner; ignoring him and all of the apologies he was still yelling at her. _"Mitteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeensssssssss……………"_

_"Cosmo!"_

_"Hmm?"_ Cosmo looked around to see who was calling his name. _"Cosmo!"_ He saw a little draenei jumping up and down and waving to get his attention. _"Xan Xan!"_ He yelled, running over to her and giving her a big hug. _"You're okay! I'm so happy!"_

_"Happy too see ya too, Cosmo."_

Cosmo smelled something odd on Xanna's breath. He sniffed her mouth to be able to smell it better; ignoring all of the strange stares from everyone around them. _"Xan Xan, are you…drunk?"_

_"Only slightly…"_

_"Xan Xan!"_ Cosmo said, in shock that his little Xan Xan went off and got drunk in a city that they didn't even know about. _"I can't believe that you got drunk in a city that we don't even know about! And with strangers, no less!"_

_"So? You're-"_

_"Ah!"_ Cosmo said, putting Xanna down and raising a finger so she wouldn't talk. _"I do not wanna hear any back sassing!"_

_"But, Cosmo, you're-"_

_"Ah! Shush!"_ Cosmo said with a serious tone to his voice. Xanna did what she was told this time and just shut her mouth. _"First off; you are grounded, young lady!"_

_"Okay… Now can I speak?"_

_"No!"_

_"Alright…"_

_"Secondly; you are no longer aloud to drink anything unless I am there to see what it is to make sure you don't get drunk again!"_

**'Wow, I can't believe he's being serious when he's…'**

_"And thirdly; you're-!"_

_"Naked."_ Xanna interjected before Cosmo had the chance to say the third thing. _"What?"_

Xanna pointed down to her friend's legs so he would see that he had lost his towel when he had run over to give her a hug. _"Hmm?"_ Cosmo said when he looked down.

When he did, he noticed that he really was naked; he just shrugged at his discovery. _"Oh well. I don't mind."_

_"We do!"_ The others yelled, all of their eyes covered with their hands. Ignoring them, Cosmo went back to what he was saying. _"And thirdly… Fudge, I forgot what I was gonna say…"_

**'Good lord, you're rubbing off on him! Now we're gonna have TWO brainless idiots!'**

_'What about Makaza and Mokoki?'_

**'They're rapists. That's different.'**

_'Riiight…'_

_"Cosmo, please put some clothes on. Or at least your towel."_ Akazil said, still covering his eyes with his hand. _"What happened to your clothes anyway?"_ Sophie asked, covering her own and Sonya's eyes from the outrageous sight. _"I think I left them at the spa. I need to learn to remember to stop doing that."_ Cosmo said sheepishly, not noticing some girls that were nearby and taking pictures of him with their cell phones.

_"You left your clothes at the spa?…"_ Akazil asked; extremely beyond the max baffled that someone was actually capable of doing that. Or incapable. Akazil wasn't quite sure.

Cosmo shrugged. _"Oh well. I still have my towely!"_ He turned around to the direction he had come from and saw Mittens sitting right next to his towel. _"Mittens, will you bring me my towel, please?"_

The lioness stared at him blankly for a moment, then looked to her right and saw the towel on the ground. She stood up on all four paws, walked to where to she was hovering over the towel, then turned around and plopped her butt on it, rubbing it a bit just to make sure it got on Cosmo's nerves. Cosmo sighed. _"Mittens, I said I was sorry!"_ He said walking over to pick up the towel and maybe even hug his pet.

**'That is the most indescribable hunter to pet, pet to hunter relationship I have ever seen… Damnit, I hate you!'**

_"Xanna, why is your friend groveling to his pet and begging for forgiveness? What did he do? And where do you keep getting those chalkboards?"_

_"Not sure, not sure, and don't ask."_

**'Yeah, could get a tumor that way…'**

_"Mittens, I'm sooooooooooooooorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…"_ Cosmo said, holding onto both of Mittens' hind legs as she dragged him around in a circle in an attempt to get away from him. **'Pfft. Who could blame the poor thing for wanting to get away from him? I mean…he hangs out with you.'**

_"Geez, are all you Horde this crazy?"_ Kadgaa said coolly, leaning on a nearby wall and tossing the dagger of his beloved future wife that he found in a dead rabbit up and down and catching it by the handle each time. _"We are not crazy!"_ Akazil said defensively. _Uh-huh… You're gay friend is naked and his pet is dragging him around in circles… And he's naked!"_

_"_…_True. But the Horde are not crazy."_ Akazil said, ignoring Cosmo crying and having a tantrum while naked because Mittens wouldn't forgive him for whatever it was that he did.

_"Did you find Xanna's two friends, Kad?"_ Fëanáro asked his friend, with his ears covering his eyes. _"If I did, I wouldn't be here, would I?"_

_"The meat head is right. He wouldn't be here if he found those two strange friends of Xanna's."_ Sophie said, now doing what her brother was doing. _"Great! That means that we still pretty much have to find the whole group and my stupid little brother!"_ Akazil said, extremely annoyed. _"Don't worry, Akky. We'll find them."_

_"Can't we just leave them here or something?"_ Akazil asked, ignoring the "Akky" comment. _"No because your mom would kill you for losing Makaza and there's a possibility that this whole city will kill our friends if we don't find them…"_

_"What makes ya say that?"_ Akazil asked as the mob ran by in the background screaming about killing the Horde and death to the Horde and Horde suck and such. _"Just a hunch…"

* * *

_After explaining that they had little time left with their disguises, Cosmo and Mittens made up and Xanna gave Cosmo his spare clothes; getting many "thank you"s from everyone else. Then the little group went off to find everyone else.

_"Who should we look for first, Xanna?"_ Sophie asked, walking next to the thinking elf. And sensing that Ixxy was extremely horrified that Xanna was actually trying to think. _"Hmm… I'm not sure. We have to find the boys, Gizzy and Deth."_

_"I say that we look for the undead man-woman. There's no telling what she will do unsupervised. Well…actually there is. It's a Horde and Horde kill people."_

_"Knock it off!"_ Fëanáro smacked the back of his friend's head. _"I'm just telling the truth!"_

_"That is not the truth!"_

_"Yes it is!"_

The two continued to argue about the subject again while Xanna and the girls tried to think about who to look for first and where they would be. And Akazil was just staring at Naraxis because he was flirting with Mittens while Cosmo tried to shoo him away. _"How many times do I have to say it! She is not interested!"_

_'Alrighty then…'_ Akazil thought, then shook his head and walked next to Xanna. _"Xanna, we have to look for Makaza first. Mom's gonna kill me if somethin' happens to him."_

Xanna was halfway listening to her friend or anything going on around her; she was too busy thinking about where everyone had wandered off to. And having another fight with Ixxy.

**'Stop doing that!'**

_'I'm not doing anything!'_

**'Yes you are! You're thinking and that's just not possible so quit it!'**

_'But I'm not-oh, look. Shiny…'_

**'Ha! I knew it wasn't possible for you to think!'**

_'Wait a minute…shiny! That's it!'_

**'What's it?'**

_"Sophie, where's the nearest candy shop?"_ Xanna asked, gently grabbing Sophie by the shoulders. _"A few blocks down from here. Why?"_

_"I'll explain when we get there!"_ Xanna yelled from several feet ahead of the group. _"How did she do that?…"_

_"I'm going to have Mister Gnomenmire brain wash me when this is over and done with. These Horde are strange and killing my brain cells."_

_"You have no brain cells, meat head."_

_"Fëan, will you please tell your sister to stop being jealous because I have found my true love?"_ Kadgaa asked, looking away from Sophie and to Fëanáro; but he was staring at the air. "_Fëan?"_

_"C'mon, you slow pokes!"_ Fëanáro shouted to his friends while running after Xanna and Akazil. _"When did those two run off?"_ Sophie asked. _"We don't know…"_ Kadgaa and Sonya answered.

_"Xan Xan, wait up!"_ Cosmo said, running after her with Mittens on his back because Naraxis just wouldn't give up. _"Yeah, wait for us!"_ Sophie said, grabbing Sonya's hand and starting to run.

_"Damnit, Naraxis! I said to stop flirting with that thing's pet!"_ Kadgaa said, also starting to run after the group. And of course, his pet ignored him. _"Naraxis!!!"_

_"Meat head."_ Sophie whispered to Sonya; the two giggled about it as they followed Xanna to the candy shop.

* * *

_"Aha! There it is!"_ Xanna said, then started to slide on the ground when she tried to stop; but she just kept sliding. _"Crap…"_ And she slid right into a fruit stand. **'Smooth…'**

_"Ow, pain, hurt, not helping me feel better. Oh, ow."_ She said while getting up, rubbing fruit off of herself. _'Thank goodness the guy that owns this stand isn't here right now…'_

_"Xanna, are you okay?"_ Fëanáro asked, running to the girl's side and helping her take of the fruit. _"Yeah, I'm fine."_ She said quickly, then looked at the door of the candy shop. **'Uh…why are we here exactly?'**

_"Why are we here exactly?"_ Fëanáro asked, also looking at the candy shop. _"One sec."_

_"Okay?…"_

Xanna looked at her pretend watch on her wrist again. _"Three…two…one…"_ She then looked and the door and prepared to run again.

_"GET OUTA HERE YA PERVERTED FREELOADERS!"_ An old man shouted as he chased out a human and a gnome. _"Run and don't look-ah!"_ The gnome was saying when he was grabbed. _"Let go of me, you-!"_ He looked at the person that had grabbed him. _"Hot stuff?"_

_"Xanna!"_ Makaza hugged Xanna as she ran with both of them in her arms. _"GET BACK HERE!"_ The old man was shouting in the background, then he pulled a shotgun out of nowhere and began to fire. **'Holy shit! He's got a gun?!'**

_"Holy shit!"_ Fëanáro, Akazil and Kadgaa yelled and started to run at the first gunfire. _"What the hell did you do?!"_ Akazil yelled at his brother. _"Well, since we're new, he said we could have as much free candy as we wanted."_

_"Then why the hell is he so mad?!"_

_"Get 'em, Pa!"_ A teenaged girl came out yelling, almost as angry as her father. _"…You didn't…"_

_"Uh…"_ Came the simultaneous responses of Makaza and Mokoki. Akazil smacked his brother on the head, not caring that it would probably make it difficult for Xanna to carry him if he did. "_You pervert! I'm tellin' mom!"_

_"Pfft. I'll just be grounded for a few days."_

_"I'm also gonna tell her about those magazines!"_

_"I can get more from dad."_

_"I'll tell her that he's your supplier!"_

_"No! You know that dad can't stand up to mom when she's angry!"_

_"You should've thought of that before you were born!"_

_"How can I think when I'm not even born?!"_

_"Agh!"_ Xanna slipped and fell, bringing herself and the two boys down. _"Xan Xan!"_ Cosmo ran to his friend this time. _"Are you okay?"_

_"Just…fine…"_ She said, holding her shoulders. Cosmo; not caring that boys were around and that there was still a crazy old man with a shotgun chasing them; took off Xanna's shirt to see what was wrong.

Makaza and Mokoki did wolf whistles when they saw Xanna shirtless; and this just received smacks on the head from Akazil. _"Shut it, you pervs!"_

Cosmo was ignoring the boys because he was in shock. Xanna had bruises the sizes of coconuts on her shoulders. _"Xan Xan! What happened to your shoulders?! Where did you get these bruises?!"_

_'Oh shit…'_ Akazil thought, knowing that it was from when he had grabbed Xanna's shoulders when he had been panicking about his brother earlier. _'That's why she was saying her arms hurt when I was carrying her…'_

_"I'm fine."_ Xanna said, putting her shirt back on.

_"GET BACK HERE!"_ The old man yelled, firing off his gun again. _"C'mon, we gotta go!"_ Fëanáro said, grabbing Xanna's hand and running with her; the rest followed. **'Boy, this sure is a lovely trip… Let's go to Ironforge next time!'** Ixxy said sarcastically. Xanna was too tired, still a bit drunk, and in too much pain to care. **'Rude…'**

* * *

Somehow; because it involved a shiny thing; Xanna and Akazil were separated from the group and running away from an angry mob that had seen Akazil's hand; which had turned completely green. _"Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide!"_ Akazil was saying as he looked around for a hiding spot for him and Xanna. _"There!"_

_"Wh-"_ Xanna was saying when Akazil jumped into a river; which went around the whole city. And Akazil jumping in made Xanna jump in because they had been holding hands.

They hid in the water under the bridge as they waited for the angry mob to cross it. _'Geez, how many people are in this mob?!'_ Akazil was thinking as he peeked his head out a little bit to see the mob, not noticing that Xanna was freaking out. _'Air! Air! I need air!'_

Xanna would try to swim up for air, but Akazil kept her down so she wouldn't be spotted. _'Air, damnit! Air!!!'_ She struggled to get away and smacked Akazil's hand so he would let her go. Akazil looked and saw her struggling for air. So he did the only thing he could do that would give her air and not spotted and killed; he pressed his mouth to hers to give her some of his air. **'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!!!!!!!!!'**

Ignoring Ixxy; Xanna was in shock. Not because that this was sort of her first kiss, but because Akazil was actually giving her some of his air to make sure she wasn't killed by suffocating or by the angry mob.

_'That was so sweet of him…'_ Xanna thought when Akazil released his hold of her mouth. **'No, it's gross. I'm just happy it wasn't me again. Pleh!'** She made a disgusted face and began to spit and brush her teeth. **'So gross!'**

_'That's nice, Ixxy…'_ Xanna thought dreamily as she watched Akazil keep his eye on the angry mob. Then she was smacked. **'Make up your nonexistent mind, you idiot!'**

_'Ow!'_ Xanna rubbed the back of her head. _'What'd ya mean, you crazy heartless bitch?'_

**'First you're in love with the dumb night elf! Now you're looking long fully at that damn rapist! Make up your damn mind, woman!'**

_'I am not looking at him long fully!'_

**'…'**

_'What?'_

Ixxy held up a random picture of how Xanna was looking just now. **'Not looking at him long fully, eh?'**

_'_…_You photo shopped that!'_

**'Agh!'** Ixxy threw her hands up in the air in frustration, making the picture fly into a random direction; causing horrible screams, glass breaking, cat screeches, crying and other noises somewhere else in Xanna's mind. Ixxy's eyes widened in horror when she looked over and saw the horrible carnage.

_"Oh my god!"_

_"My leg!"_

_"Who did this?!"_

**'Uh…'** Ixxy turned away and began to whistle and act innocent and just pretended that nothing happened. That's right; nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

Xanna looked away from Akazil because she had been staring at him for a few minutes and she thought that he might turn to her with a confused look on his face. So, she just looked around behind her; not thinking that it would probably look the same as what was in front of her, just without Akazil.

What she saw behind her was not something she had planned nor wanted to see. _'Ho-'_

**'-ly-'**

_**'-shit.'**_ Xanna and Ixxy said.

As quickly as she could without stirring the water too much, Xanna turned around and started to tap Akazil's shoulder to get his attention. He shrugged her off; normally he wouldn't be rude to the love of his life like that, but when they were in a life or death situation, he would if he had to.

_'Oh my god, I think it's moving!'_

**'It is!'**

_'Oh god, oh god, oh god!'_ Xanna thought frantically, and tapping on both of Akazil's shoulders with both of her hands, looking back at the thing every two taps. _'Turn around, damnit! Turn around!!!'_

Akazil just shooed her away because he was still watching the angry mob cross the bridge. There was a lot of people in Stormwind that did not like the Horde.

Xanna continued to try and get him to turn around because she was extremely terrified. **'X-Xanna… I think it's waking up…'**

Xanna turned around to see. And; unfortunately; Ixxy was right. It was waking up. _'Oh…my…god…'_ She thought, then screamed all of her air out when it spotted her.

_'Think that's the last of 'em…'_ Akazil thought when he saw no more mob members. Without looking back; he tapped Xanna's shoulder to let her know it was safe to get out of the water. Then he swimmed to the top and climbed out. _'Oh god! I can't swim!'_ Xanna thought, trying to figure out how to get all of her body parts to work together to make her swim. But then she received help. _**'Oh shit…'**_

* * *

Akazil stood up in his dripping wet clothes, trying to get some air. And then he heard some singing off in the distance. _'Huh?…'_

_"~In a one horse open sleigh~ ~Hey!~"_ Cosmo was singing as he and the part of the group Akazil and Xanna were separated from were passing by in a sleigh. A sleigh made of spider web; and the two reindeer were Mittens and Naraxis. _'Does Mittens have antlers and a red nose?…"_

_"Let's sing another song!"_ Cosmo said. _"~Ninety-nine bottles of perfume on the wall~ ~Ninety-nine bottles of perfume!~"_

_"No!"_ Everyone else shouted to stop him from singing another song off key. Especially a song that would last forever. _"Guys?"_ Akazil asked walking up to the sleigh. _"Ak?"_ Makaza asked. _"Yeah. Where'd ya get the sleigh?"_

_"Don't ask."_ Kadgaa said. _"Just please, don't ask…"_

_"Okay?"_ Akazil said, raising an eyebrow. _"Akazil?"_ Came Cosmo's voice. _"Yeah?"_ The orc answered, still staring at the sleigh. _"Where's Xan Xan?"_

_"She's right-"_ Akazil was saying as he turned to his left. _"-here…"_ He trailed off when he realized that there was nothing but air next to him. _"She was right next to me when we…"_ He trailed off again and looked back at the city's river he had just come from.

Cosmo's eyes widened in horror. _"Tell me you did not leave my Xan Xan in that river!"_

_"Uh…"_

_"Oh my god!"_ Cosmo said, jumped out of the sleigh. _"She can't swim, you dumby head!"_

_"Oh shit! I didn't know!"_

The two boys ran two the river, Cosmo stripped himself of his upper clothes as they did. When they had reached it, he was about to jump in when a giant sea monster thing burst out of the river and tossed something to a wall. _"XAN XAN!!!"_ Cosmo shrieked.

_"How the hell does this city have its own sea monster?!"_ Akazil shouted as he watched the sea monster go to pick Xanna up. It then tossed her up and just began to play catch with her unconscious body.

Cosmo did anything that a worried beyond logical thinking big brother slash mother figure would do in this kind of situation; he jumped onto the monster.

Cosmo bit, clawed and hit the monster's tail, making it look at him. _"You leave her alone! Put her down now!"_ He yelled and continued to hit it on its tail. The monster; with Xanna hanging from its mouth; stared blankly at him. _"Put-her-down!!!"_ Cosmo yelled.

The monster rolled its eyes and flicked Cosmo off of its tail; making Cosmo fly into a wall. _"That's an owwie…"_

_"Dude, are you okay?"_ Akazil said, kneeled down next to Cosmo. Cosmo opened his eyes, glared at the monster and growled. _"He just messed with the wrong big brother figure."_

_"Dude?…"_

Cosmo ignored Akazil, stood up with both of his hands in fists, and walked over to the sea monster that was playing catch with Xanna again. It stopped playing catch and stared at Cosmo when he had walked back over. It stared blankly at him again, then flicked its tail; but something different happened this time.

Cosmo had grabbed the monster's tail this time, receiving a shocked look from the monster and his friends that were behind him watching. _"I said…put…her…down…"_ The very angry blood elf said with a slow and deadly tone to his voice.

The monster; now completely afraid; slowly put Xanna down next to Akazil. _"That's better… Now I can do this."_ Cosmo said, then picked up the giant monster and began to smash him on the ground. _"How dare you mess with my Xan Xan!!!"_ He yelled as he threw, smashed, bashed, punched, kicked, bit, clawed, stabbed and did other violent things to the poor defenseless sea monster.

As Cosmo was teaching the monster who was the boss, Akazil was tending to the unconscious and badly bruised and scratched up Xanna. _"Xanna? Xanna, are you okay? Speak to me!"_

Xanna didn't speak or move, she just layed there, not even breathing. _'Oh god, what have I done?!'_

_"Is she okay?"_ A worried Cosmo ran over after kicking the sea monster's big ass. The poor thing was bruised, scratched up, missing teeth, somehow hand bandages in a few places, and had tattoo on his butt that said "Property of Cosmo".

After blinking at the site a couple of times, Akazil just slowly turned back to Xanna. _"Uh…"_ He looked back one time, then back at Xanna again. _"N-no. She's not moving, speaking. I don't think she's even breathing!"_

Cosmo put his ear to Xanna's chest to hear her breathing or her heartbeat. _"No! Xan Xan!"_

_"Do you know CPR?"_

_"No! Do you?!"_

_"No…"_

_"Xan Xan! Please come back!"_ Cosmo said, holding his friend and crying. _'Oh shit! What do I do?!'_ Akazil thought. He couldn't think straight and didn't know CPR and he just didn't know what to do.

Luckily, Mittens came over and pushed them both aside. _"Mittens?"_

The lioness put her ear to Xanna's chest, lifted her head back up, nodded to herself and the pushed down on Xanna's chest with her two front paws. _"Mittens, what are you doing?!"_ Cosmo shrieked like a horrified woman; his pet ignored him, adjusted Xanna's head after pushing on her chest fives times then put her furry lips on Xanna's. _"Your pet knows CPR?"_ Akazil asked, slowly looking from Mittens to Cosmo. _"I had no idea… Mittens, what else are you hiding from me?!"_

Mittens stopped breathing into Xanna for a moment to show that Cosmo that she had a tattoo of a worgan on the right side of her butt. _"Mittens!"_

_'How the hell did that happen?…'_ Akazil thought as he watched Mittens push down on Xanna's chest again. Mittens did this and breathed into Xanna a fews times and put her ear to Xanna's chest to listen for a heartbeat. She lifted it back up, shook her head; making the boys gasp; and then just jumped onto Xanna.

Doing that made Xanna cough, flip over and throw up all the water she had swallowed. _"Xan Xan, you're okay!"_

_"Yeah…"_ She panted, the plopped onto the ground. _"Okay…"_

**'Yeah, she was just nearly killed by that idiot leaving her there to drown and be attacked by a sea monster, so of course she's fine.'**

_"__Xanna, I'm-"_ Akazil was saying when Xanna held up a finger for him not to speak. He felt so bad that this happened to her because of him. _"Its…"_ Xanna was saying, slowly propping herself up. _"fine, Akazil."_

**'Juuuuust fine.'**

_"Here, Xan Xan, let me carry you."_ Cosmo said, picking his friend up bridle style. _'How the hell is he able to do that?'_ Akazil thought to himself, not being able to understand how Cosmo could pick Xanna up when he couldn't. And he was an orc warrior!

_"Cosmo…"_ Xanna said, eyes closed tightly from the pain the monster had caused. _"Don't speak, Xan Xan. Just rest."_

_"I'm sorry."_ She said, ignoring his order. _"About what."_

_"About bringing everyone here. It hasn't really been fun at all. I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. You were just trying to help us have some fun."_

_"I wanna go home…"_ Xanna said quietly. _"Don't worry, Xan Xan. We'll be home soon."_ Cosmo said, trying to comfort his friend.

Akazil watched the two whisper to each other as Cosmo carried Xanna to the spider web sleigh. _'Xanna, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you couldn't swim. I didn't there was a monster there. I didn't know CPR! Oh, Xanna, I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

Cosmo gently placed Xanna into a seat of the sleigh. _"Xanna, are you gonna be okay?"_ Makaza asked. _"She will be fine. She just needs to rest and the wounds should heal up within the next few days."_

_"Even if I help her."_ Mokoki said, staring at all of the cuts and bruises Xanna had. _"As long as she's gonna be okay, I'm happy."_ Cosmo said, cuddling with his friend; who was holding herself, thinking that would somehow make the pain go away.

_"Hey, Xanna? Where's the ring I gave you?"_ Fëanáro asked; he was looking at all of the cuts, which led to the cuts on her arms and hands, which led to that little discovery. _"Huh?"_ Xanna looked at her hand. _"Oh. I don't know.."_

_"Pa-tooey!"_ The monster spit something out, and hit Fëanáro's head. _"Ow!"_ He looked at what it was. _"Oh. Found it!"_

Xanna weakly lifted up her right hand so Fëanáro would be able to place the ring back on her finger. As he was doing so, Makaza spotted something. _"Hey, Xanna? Where are your earrings?"_

Xanna's eyes popped open wide. _"What?"_ She said, putting her hands up to her ears; and before Fëanáro had the chance to put the ring on. _"My…my earrings!"_ She began to frantically look around. _"Where are my earrings?!"_

Fëanáro frowned as he watched Xanna look for her earrings. _'What makes them better than my ring?…'_

_"Earring?! Earrings!"_ Xanna was shouting as she looked everywhere. In the sleigh, outside of the sleigh, underneath the sleigh, under the cement street, under buildings, under the clouds in the sky; she was looking everywhere for her earrings. _"Earrings!!!"_

_"Pa-tooey!"_ The monster spit out something again; two somethings. And they went into the direction of the angry mob from earlier. _"What the hell?! Did they circle the whole damn city?!"_ Akazil shouted as he saw the shadows. _"Earrings!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Xan Xan, get back here!"_

Xanna was in her jogging place, looking back and forth at the shadows and her friends. _'Uh, uh, uh!'_ She quickly ran over to Mittens; who had put herself back on the harness. _"Mittens you're in charge! Take care of the guys and make sure they're safe and look out for Deth and Gizzy then go to…"_ She looked up at the group. _"Where were you going again?"_

_"My house."_ Fëanáro said. _"Okay…"_ Xanna looked back at Mittens. _"Fëan's house! Now mush!"_ She yelled, pointing in the direction that she needed to run off in. But Mittens nor Naraxis moved. Xanna lowered her head, sighed, then pulled something out of her bag. _"See the yarn ball, Mittens?"_ She said, slowly moving it in the air.

Mittens did see it; her eyes were fixated on it and she was flicking her tail, ready to pounce. _"Go get the yarn ball!"_ Xanna yelled and threw the yarn ball as hard as she could. Mittens ran off so fast after the yarn ball, Naraxis was knocked into the sleigh, and Akazil out of it; he was forced to grab the back to make sure he wasn't completely off of it.

Akazil and Cosmo looked back at her. _"Xanna!"_ _"Xan Xan!"_

_"It's okay! I'll meet back up with you!"_ She yelled and waved at them, then gripped her arm from the pain. She did her best to ignore it, then turned around to go find her earrings. "_Earrings, earrings, earrings…"_

**'Okay, explain to me why you just ditched the only way you're able to get to safety? Again!'**

_'Earrings!'_ Was the only answer Ixxy received. **'…God, I hate you.'**

* * *

Xanna right as fast as she could and ran right into someone from the mob. _"'Ey! What where yer goin'!"_

_"Oh, sorry. I-"_

_"Need a torch!"_ Someone yelled, then someone else handed her a torch. _"There! Now you look like an angry mobber!"_

_"No, I'm not apart of the mob."_ Xanna said, handing the torch to a baby. _"I'm just one of the girls that lost her jewelry __in__ the mob."_

_"Oh. Join the little group over there, then."_ Someone said, pointing to a little group of women on the ground looking for their jewelry. _"Uh…"_

_"Actually, I'm looking for my contacts."_ One said. _"Okay… Any of you seen two little red earrings go by here?"_

All of the women pointed to Xanna's left; she saw her earrings jump in shock because they were spotted, then they ran off. _"'Kay, thanks."_ She said quickly and ran off after the earrings. _"Get back here!"_ She yelled as she chased them; the earrings ignored her and continued to run. **'…How is that even possible?…'**

_"Earrings!"_

Then the earrings made a sharp left into an alleyway; Xanna tried stop, but she ended up sliding on her feet like she had done earlier. And crashed into a fruit stand. Again. _"Ow… That doesn't help the pain I already have go away…"_

Ixxy wasn't paying attention; she was too busy thinking about the earrings. **'…How is that possible?!'**

Xanna ignored her, got up, took off the fruit, then walked up to the alley. _'Hmm… Should I go down this dark, scary alleyway and risk my life just for a pair of earrings?… Of course I should!'_ Xanna concluded and got ready to march down the alley. **'…Kids, don't try this at home.'**

_"Earrings? Eeeeeearriiiings!"_ Xanna called, then she found them on the ground at the end of the alley. _"Aha! I've got you now!"_ She said, running up to them. She then picked them up, put them back on her ears where they belonged and turned around to leave; only to bump into someone again. _"Oh, sorry. I was just leaving this…"_ She slowly looked up and saw that she had run into a man that was about a foot taller than her. All she could tell was his height and that he was strong; he had a cloak on so she couldn't see his face or what kind of class he was. _"alley…"_

**'Yep, you're definitely getting' raped this time.'**

_"I have been waiting for you, Xanna."_ The man said. _'How does he know my name?…'_

**'I'm gonna write my will and say that this wasn't my fault. It was yours because you're an idiot!'**

The man looked up at her, and Xanna could see some of his face. He was a blood elf! _"You're a-"_

_"Blood elf. I know. So are you."_ He whispered to her. _"H-how-?"_ Xanna was interrupted when the man picked her up by her bruised shoulders, put her against a wall, and kissed her as hard as he could.

**'I told her to stay away from those rapists, but she wouldn't listen…'** Ixxy was talking out loud as she wrote her will.

_"I have missed you."_ The man whispered into Xanna's ear when he had stopped kissing her. _"Who-?"_

_"Get away from her!"_ A man yelled. The blood elf man that had Xanna dropped her and turned around to see an night elf man and a draenei woman. He chuckled. _"Long time, no see."_

_"You shut your filthy mouth! How dare you kiss her!"_ The night elf shouted. _'What's going on? I'm scared…'_

**'And then there was the time with the snowflakes. Ah, how I remember that day. I wish I didn't…'**

_"Aww. What's wrong, Lou? Do you have a problem seeing me kiss your-"_

_"I said shut up!"_ The night elf yelled and threw a dagger at the blood elf. He easily dodged it. _"Niamh! Lance! Get them!"_ The blood elf shouted and a grey wolf and a Doomguard appeared behind the Alliance people.

**'And then there was the- Holy shit! He has a pet and a minion?!'**

Xanna didn't say anything, she just cowered in a corner the three people, pet and minion began to fight. She tried to think of being with someone in a safe place to calm herself down. The first person that came to mind was Akazil; they were in Eversong Woods, just holding each other.

* * *

Niamh; the wolf; had the draenei pinned to the ground and Lance; the Doomguard; was fighting the night elf with his blood elf master. _"Give it up, Lou. You know that she will be mine."_ The blood elf whispered to the night elf. _"Never!"_ He shouted and kicked the blood elf away, then stabbed the Doomguard in the shoulder with a dagger. _"Agh! Louis!!!"_ The draenei yelled, having a very hard time hold the wolf back so it wouldn't eat her face. _"Seda!"_ Louis was about to jump to his friend, but the blood elf jumped in front of him and knocked him in the side with a staff. _"She can handle herself."_ He looked back over his shoulder. _"It's what you always told me, right, Seda?"_

_"You bastard!"_ Louis tried to tackle the blood elf to the ground, but he was simply knocked back down by that damn staff. The blood elf chuckled, then tossed off his cloak so he would be able to fight better; and show off his good looks to Xanna. _'He's…a kid?'_

Xanna looked at the blood elf, he only looked to be a couple years older than her, and she saw that he had hunter armor on; but that didn't explain how he had a minion.

He was also very handsome; not that that got rid of Xanna's fear of him.

He had a perfect smile, dark pink skin, black hair; the front was long and came over his shoulders while the back of it was kind of mixed because the top of it was short and spiked and the bottom part covered the back of his neck.

_"Louis!"_ The draenei woman yelled. _"Seda!"_ The night elf man yelled back, then tried to get up, but was held down by the blood elf's staff. _"Ah, ah , ah. You aren't going anywhere."_

_'But I certainly am…'_

**'What do you mean?'**

Xanna didn't answer, she just snuck away and tackled the wolf that was pinning down the draenei. _"Leave her alone!"_ She yelled, ignoring the pain this was causing her. _"Huh?"_ The blood elf looked back to see that Xanna was playing "Bucking Tauren" with his pet wolf. _"Xanna! Be a good girl and just sit still while I take care of these two nuisances."_

Xanna was too busy riding the wolf to pay any mind to the scary blood elf guy. _"Whoa! Down boy!"_ Then it bucked so hard, she let go and turned around and saw something. _"Oh…girl… Down girl!"_

**'Yeah, 'cause that's just gonna make it stop…'**

_"Ah!"_ Xanna yelled when the wolf made her fly off her back. _"Ow…"_ She said when she hit and slid down a wall; upside down.

_"Xanna? Xanna! Xan-"_ Came Akazil's voice when he passed by the alley. _"-na?!"_ He said when he found this lovely surprise of Xanna being in another fight. Both of the Alliance people looked at him. The woman quickly grabbed Xanna and handed her to him. _"Run! Get out of here!"_

_"No! She's mine!"_ The blood elf shouted and began to storm over to take "his" Xanna back. The draenei woman turned away from the children. _"Over my dead body, she is!"_

_"That can be arranged, Seda."_ He said as a deadly threat, then motioned for his dog to attack her again. Louis would have helped immediately but the damn Doomguard was attacking him again.

The wolf growled at Seda; she prepared herself in her battle stance. _"Get her, Niamh!"_ The dog barked, then jumped at Seda. But she pushed it back and hit it with her hammer.

_"Xanna, what's going on?"_ Akazil whispered as he watched the fight going on before him. _"I don't know…"_

_"You!"_ The blood elf said; somehow he had appeared right behind Akazil. _"Ah!"_

_"You stay away from her! She is MY queen!"_ He yelled at the young teen, holding him by his collar with his right hand. _"Queen?"_ Akazil looked to Xanna; she just shrugged.

_"She is not your anything, Elros!"_ Louis yelled, tossing the dead Doomguard aside and running at his foe.

_"That's what you think."_ He smirked; then tossed Akazil aside and grabbed Xanna and made a run for it. _"Xanna!"_ The other three yelled. _'Oh my god, she's been kidnapped! And I couldn't stop it!'_ Akazil didn't know what to do until the two adults killed the wolf and ran after them. He followed. He had to get Xanna back.

* * *

**_Lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I hope the everyone was okay with the sea monster. Lol. "Add that to the sum of "Q"", "Property of Cosmo". I am so weird. XP_**

**_Ah, and isn't sweet that Xanna's parents came to her rescue? Too bad she didn't know it was them... Ah, so sad. :(_**

**_Note: Oh, also, to all you ladies out there; Cosmo's packin'. ;P_**

**_Another Note: Shiny things made Xanna think of candy wrappers. So, she figured she'd look for the boys at the candy shop. Lol._**

**_Lol. Anyways, later! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love ya! Peace out! \/-( ^.^ )z_**


	16. Other People Have Points of View Too

_**Alright, I've decided to cancel the contest. Lol. I just wanna get this thing done as fast as I can.**_

_**So, here's chapter sixteen of our beloved Xanna. And yes, you're gonna be readin' things twice.**_

* * *

_'This isn't good, is it?'_ Xanna asked Ixxy as the blood elf guy dragged her out of Stormwind and to Elwynn Forest. **'Of course it isn't! He's taking you; which means he's also taking ME; to someplace away from those idiots!'** And then it hit Ixxy. **'On second thought; keep running.'** She said with a huge grin on her face.

_'I'm not gonna run away with this guy, Ixxy!'_

**'You would if it was Akaziiiiiiiiiiiiiiil.'** Ixxy taunted, saying Akazil's name like a girly girl and somehow with big eyelashes to add to the mockery. Xanna's cheeks turned pink. _'I would not!'_

**'Would too!'**

_'Would not! You know that I'm in love with Fëanáro!'_

**'Liar!'** Ixxy gasped. **'You're cheating on Fëanáro!'**

_'Am not!'_

**'Are too!'**

_'I am not!!!'_

**'Duck!'**

_'Where?!'_ Xanna looked around for the "duck" like she always did; and like always, it was never a duck. This time it was a dagger; and it hit her in the right shoulder. _"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ She yelled. _"Huh?"_ The blood elf stopped running and turned around to look at her. He saw the dagger, then his ear twitched. _"Ugh! You have no idea how to throw a dagger!"_

_'Damn, they just never give up.'_

_"It's in the bone! Damnit!!!!!"_ Xanna scream as she tried to pull the dagger out. _"Run faster!"_ The blood elf yelled and yanked on her arm; as if that would make her run faster.

_'Son of a b-'_ Xanna continued to complain about the dagger in her mind. And that's when a second dagger hit her in the other shoulder. _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ She screamed as she looked at the other dagger. Then she took turns screaming at them and pointing at them with her hands. _"Aaah! Aaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_ She yelled and pointed at both of them. _"They are in the freakin' bone!!!"_

**'Who threw them anyway?'**

_"Out of the way!"_ The blood elf yelled and shoved Xanna behind a tree. _"Ah! Damnit, man! I have daggers in my already bruised shoulders! You can be a little more gentle than that!"_

_"Shut it!"_ He yelled as he pulled out his bow and arrows. _'And you __wanted__ me to run away with this guy?!'_

**'Can ya blame me? He's hot and you hang out with idiots!'**

_'I still need to look for that brain surgeon…'_

* * *

Louis and Seda; along with Akazil; were right on Elros' tail. They were a little tired from fighting his minion and pet, but at least now they could take him down quickly and rescue their daughter from the evil bastard.

Louis had Elros in his sight, he pulled out a dagger and prepared to throw it. _"Louis, no! You could hit her!"_

_"When have I ever missed my target, Seda?"_ Louis asked, looking over to see his wife's worried look. _"What?"_

_"Just please be careful with it."_

_"And when have I ever not been careful with a dagger?"_

_"Just throw the damn dagger!!!"_

_"Yes, dear."_ Louis said quickly, afraid that his annoyed wife was about to kill him instead of Elros, and not sure why she was now this annoyed at him. _'Ugh, women are so complicated.'_ He thought as he aimed the dagger. He knew he would hit is target dead on like it had some sort of bull's eye. _'Prepare for a lot of pain, Elros…'_ He thought, then threw the dagger as hard as he could.

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Came Xanna's scream. Louis' eyes widened when he heard the wrong target; then he looked over at his wife, sweating a bit because he was terrified about what his wife was going to do. She was just giving him an extremely irritated look, her right eye twitching a bit. _"Uh…oops?"_ Louis said sheepishly.

_"Ugh! You have no idea how to throw a dagger!"_

_'And here we go…'_

_"I have no idea why you became a rogue! You cannot throw a dagger worth anything!"_ She nagged and grabbed one of his other daggers. _"Hey!"_

_"I'll show you how to throw a dagger."_ She said, already aiming the thing for Elros' spine. Then she threw it.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Came Xanna's scream again. This time Seda's eyes widened and turned nervously to her spouse. And he had his arms folded over his chest, with an irritated look. _"And I have no idea how to throw a dagger?"_

_"W-well, the wind knocked it off course!"_

_"Of course it did, hunny."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Yes, dear."_ Louis said quickly again, then tried not to trip as he ran. Making his wife angry was never a good thing. And somehow; he always forgot.

And behind this lovely couple still was an orc teenager; still disguised as a human. And he was pondering to himself. _'How are these people going to save Xanna when they keep arguing with each other?'_

_"Don't even think about throwing another dagger, Louis!"_

Akazil sighed. _'I have a feeling that Xanna is doomed…'_

* * *

**'Okay; one…two…three!'** Ixxy counted for Xanna, trying to help her pull out the daggers. _'Ah! Damnit, it just hurts too much.'_ She clenched in pain, holding her shoulders. **'Pfft. You're just a wimp. Here! Let me do it!**'

Ixxy pushed Xanna aside and took control. **'Alright; one…two…three!'** She then yanked on the daggers to pull them out; but it failed. **'Agh! Son of a bitch, that hurt!'** She mentally yelled like Xanna had been doing and also held her shoulders. _'Told you…_'

Ixxy gave Xanna control back, grumbling and rubbing her shoulders as she moved out of the way. **'Damn stupid daggers… Who freakin' threw them anyway?!'**

_'Could be the people from the alley…'_

**'And why would you say that?'**

_'Because I can hear them approaching to attack the blood elf guy.'_

**'Hmm?'**

Xanna leaned to her right, to keep hiding behind the tree and to take a gander at what was going on. For the first time ever; she had been right. The people from the alley were there to fight the blood elf guy.

Ixxy's eyes widened in horribly horrible horror shock. **'Oh my god, you were right! It's a sign of the apocalypse!'** She shrieked, then ran around like a headless chicken. _'Shush! I'm trying to hear what they're saying!'_ Xanna said, hiding behind the tree again.

**'And you're actually thinking again?! That's twice in one day! Good god, it's coming sooner than I had hoped! And I still haven't seen Winterspring!'**

Ignoring the voice in her head that was slowly losing her sanity, Xanna did her best to ease drop on the three older people.

_"Where is she, Elros! What have you done with her!"_ The night elf demanded. _"Wouldn't you like to know."_

_"If you've hurt her, I swear to god, I'll-"_

_"Kill me where I stand? Boy, has that line been overused."_ The blood elf said, sounding bored of talking with these people already. _"Don't get too cocky, El. We've already killed-"_ The draenei women was saying.

_"Lance and Niamh? Oh, yes. I had almost forgotten them."_ Xanna heard someone snap their fingers; she figured it was the blood elf guy. _"Lance? Niamh? Care to join us?"_ He asked.

Xanna looked over to her right and; even though it was barely; she saw the two come out from behind a tree across from where she was. _"May I get cocky now, Seda?"_ The blood elf asked coolly. _"But how-?"_

_"Apparently you two have forgotten how skilled I am."_ Xanna heard the blood elf say; then it was quiet for a moment and she peeked her head out just a little bit to see the night elf shake his head. _"Even if you've already resurrected them, we can still take you down!"_

_"Is that so?"_ The blood elf asked, cocky as ever.

**'Damn, he's got the biggest and cockiest ego I have ever seen… I think I'm in love.'**

_'You are so-'_ Xanna was telling Ixxy as she hid behind the tree again; that's when a hand wrapped around her mouth and her arms. She began to muffle screams and tried to squirm free; not that it did any good, of course. _"Shh, Xanna. It's me."_ The person said and quickly turned her around. **'Oh great…'**

_"Akazil? What the hell are you doing here_?_!"_

_"Did you really think I would just leave the alley to go find the guys and tell them that you had been kidnapped so we could all sit around thinking about how we couldn't get you back?"_

_"…Yes."_

**'Of course you did…'**

Akazil let out a little chuckle. _"You're still a dork."_

_"Yep, but ya still love me."_ Xanna grinned and laughed happily, oblivious to Akazil's blush at her statement. _"C'mon, we gotta go."_ He said and grabbed her hand.

_"But those people!"_

_"Take this, you bastard!"_ Xanna and Akazil heard the woman yell, then there were a bunch of flashing lights, daggers, and several other things that would probably kill Xanna and Akazil both in one hit.

_"…I think they can take care of themselves, Xanna…"_

_"Yeah, let's-"_ Xanna was saying quickly when something made the blood elf guy fly against a tree. They quickly looked at him and saw him have his eyes shut in pain. **'Now would be the time to run.'**

But it was too late. The elf had opened his eyes; then spotted the two and gave them an angry glare. _"You!"_ He yelled in a deadly tone because he spotted Akazil with Xanna. _"I said to stay away from her!"_

_"Uh…"_ The two teens said. _"Xanna, plan?"_

_"Yes! We just calmly stand up…"_ Xanna was saying slowly as she stood up with Akazil; which brought the blood elf to his feet. _"And then we simply… Ruuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!"_ She screamed, turning around and bolting out of the scene with her hands thrown up in the air. _"Xanna! I'm not a rogue!"_

Xanna's "ah" was slowly getting louder to Akazil when his friend had turned around to come back and grab him; after that, she bolted out of the scene again. And with Akazil on her back. **'Wow, it's amazing how much strength you have after all the crap you've been through…'**

_"It's amazing how much strength you have after all the stuff you've been through, Xanna."_

_"Don't jinx it!"_ Xanna yelled as she ran; she didn't know where, but as long as it was away from the crazy people, she would be happy.

_"XANNA! GET BACK HERE!!!"_

_'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.'_ Xanna was thinking. _'Where do I go? Where do I go? Where do I go?!'_

**'I don't know! I'm not a freakin' map!'**

Xanna was in her jogging place, looking at all of the trees and trying to remember which way was back to Stormwind. _"Uh, uh, uh…"_

_"I think it's that way."_ Akazil said, pointing to the right. _"Then that way it is!"_ She said, then heard a tree a little way behind her fall down; obviously caused by the fight from the crazy people. _'Oh god, I just might die…'_

**'Then run, dumbass!'**

Xanna didn't argue, she just ran like hell in the direction Akazil had pointed in, praying that it was the way back to Stormwind.

* * *

Louis and Seda stopped arguing about who was better at throwing daggers when they saw Elros stop running. The two looked at each other; they knew he was prepared for another fight.

Elros had pulled out his bow and arrows, giving his old friends an evil smirk. He was always the cocky one out of the trio.

Louis and Seda halted in front of Elros, their weapons at hand. The smirk he had on his face was driving Louis wild; he just wanted to walk up to him and smack it right off and stomp it into the dirt until his foot was bleeding. _"Where is she, Elros! What have you done with her!"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know."_ Elros said, his smirk getting a little bigger. _"If you've hurt her, I swear to god, I'll-"_

_"Kill me where I stand? Boy, has that line been overused."_ He said, sounding as bored as ever and rolling his eyes. _"Don't get too cocky, El. We've already killed-"_ Seda was saying, taking a step forward, her hammer in front just in case Elros decided to try anything.

_"Lance and Niamh? Oh, yes. I had almost forgotten them."_ He snapped his fingers. _"Lance? Niamh? Care to join us?"_ He asked with a smirk as his minion and pet came out from behind a tree to his left.

Louis and Seda stared at the monsters with wide eyes, not believing what they were seeing. _'No…'_ Louis thought. _'That can't be possible…'_ Seda thought.

_"May I get cocky now, Seda?"_ Elros asked his dumbfounded friend. _"But how-?"_ She was saying, then trailed off. _'That just isn't possible! He didn't have enough time to resurrect them!'_

_"Apparently you two have forgotten how skilled I am."_

Louis shook his head to bring himself out of his dumbfounded daze; Seda did the same. _"Even if you've already resurrected them, we can still take you down!"_

_"Is that so?"_ Elros asked, cocky as ever. _"Maybe Xanna likes cocky."_ He said, growing a huge smirk because of the looks on his old comrades' faces. _"How dare you!"_ Louis yelled, then began to throw daggers; Elros just laughed as he dodged, then sent his pet and minion after the two.

As this went on, Akazil had quickly and quietly snuck away to the tree he saw Xanna hiding behind, then covered her mouth and wrapped his other arm around her to keep her from screaming and hitting.

Xanna tried to muffle screams and squirmed, but it was useless because Akazil was holding her pretty tight. _"Shh, Xanna. It's me."_ He said and quickly turned her around.

_"Akazil? What the hell are you doing here?!"_

_"Did you really think I would just leave the alley to go find the guys and tell them that you had been kidnapped so we could all sit around thinking about how we couldn't get you back?"_

_"…Yes."_

The orc let out a little chuckle. _"You're still a dork."_

_"Yep, but ya still love me."_ His friend grinned and laughed happily, oblivious to his blush at her statement. _'If only you knew how much, Xanna…'_ Akazil shook his head as she laughed. _"C'mon, we gotta go."_ He said quickly and grabbed her hand.

_"But those people!"_

_"Take this, you bastard!"_ Seda yelled, then began to throw all kinds of paladin spells at him and swinging at him with her hammer while Louis was fighting with Lance and throwing daggers as often as he could at Elros. _'I will never let him take her away!'_ He encouraged himself to fight.

_"Agh!"_ Seda yelled, then hit Elros so hard with her hammer it made him fly into a tree. He gasped and shut his eyes tight from the slight pain it had caused. _'She's improved…'_ He thought to himself.

Then he prepared to get up, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that person again. _"You!"_ He yelled in a deadly tone when he spotted the orc with Xanna. _"I said to stay away from her!"_

_"Uh…"_ They said. _"Xanna, plan?"_ That damned orc whispered to "his" Xanna.

_"Yes!"_ She said. _'She's actually talking to it?!'_

_"We just calmly stand up…"_ Xanna was saying slowly as she stood up with the thing; which brought Elros to his feet. He was not going to let anything stand between Xanna and his "love" for her.

_"And then we simply… Ruuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!!!"_ Xanna screamed, turning around and bolting out of the scene with her hands thrown up in the air. _"Xanna!"_ The boy yelled. _'How dare he say her name!'_

_"I'm not a rogue!"_

Xanna's "ah" was slowly getting louder to Elros as she turned around to actually help the creature. _'She is helping this…thing?!'_ Elros was furious at Xanna's action. He would punish her for this later.

After Xanna had put the thing on her back, she ran away again. _"XANNA! GET BACK HERE!!!"_ He was about to chase after her when Louis threw a dagger in front of his face. _"Stay-"_ He yelled as he fought the Doomguard. "-away-from-her!" He yelled as he flipped it over his shoulder. Elros sighed. _'They never did give up at anything…'_

After that thought, Elros pulled out a giant two bladed and two-handed axe; then chopped the tree behind him down with one swing. _"Until next time, you two."_ He told them, then set the tree on fire with a firebolt and placed a barrier around the area so they wouldn't escape.

_"Elros, you bastard!"_ Louis shouted before covering his mouth to not breath in smoke; and now he would have to fight like that!

And Elros ignored him; and it wasn't because the barrier was sound proof; and whistled for his undead horse mount, Lucille.

The horse ran up to her master; Elros hopped onto her back as she ran and then made his way for Xanna. _'She will not get away from me…'_ He thought; he was determined to make Xanna his queen. _"Xanna!!! Get back here!"_

* * *

Xanna sprinted as fast as she could, trying to get away from the blood elf guy; but she could still hear him screaming her name and for her to come back. _'Shit, this isn't good! He's not going away! Ixxy, what'd I do?!'_ Xanna asked frantically, looking back to make sure she couldn't see the blood elf guy.

_"Xanna, look out!"_

_"Huh?"_ Xanna looked back and ran into a low branch. _"Ow! Damnit!"_ She yelled, dropping Akazil to grab her nose. _"Shit, I think I just broke my nose. Ah, is it bleeding? I think it's bleeding."_ She said, trying to see if her nose was bleeding. _"Ow. Crap."_

**'And thus, the reason why you are the definition of the word "idiot".'** Ixxy said, looking in a dictionary. **'See?'** She showed Xanna that she was the definition, and there was even a little picture of her next to it.

_"Xanna, are you ok- Where did you get those daggers from?!"_ Akazil asked, getting up to his feet and coming to look at his friend's nose, only to be distracted by the daggers he hadn't noticed a minute ago. _"What? You don't like them? I think they give me an exotic look."_

_"Here, let me-"_ Akazil was saying and reaching for the daggers. _"No! They're fine! They're fine! It's okay! They're fine!"_ Xanna yelled, jumping away from the orc. _"Xanna, they have to come out."_

_"Nuh-uh. They're perfectly fine!"_ She said, still backing away from him. _"Xanna, it'll be quick and painless."_

_"That's what they all say! And it's never quick and painless!"_

Akazil's eyes widened. _"Xanna, don't move."_

_"I'll move as much as I want to! Hmph!"_ She said, turning around to pout; and finding out why she shouldn't have moved. _"Oh… Shit…"_

Like always, it was something Xanna did not want to see; it was a whole herd of Forest Spiders. _'Why does it always have to be spiders…'_

**'Because Illidan hates you. Then again; everyone does. You're an idiot!'**

_"Xanna, stay calm."_ Akazil said, walking up next to Xanna to make sure she wasn't going to faint. _"They're low levels. They can't hurt us."_

_"Tell that to the one coming up behind us to tell his buddies that dinner just arrived."_ Xanna said, irritated as she continued to stare at the spiders and pointing to the one behind her and Akazil with her thumb. _"When the hell did that get there?!"_ Akazil asked shockingly.

The Forest Spider alerted his spider tribe, then began to shove Xanna and Akazil toward them so they could all eat; not knowing that this was also slowly pushing someone over the edge.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!!!!!!! That-is-it!!!!!!!!!!"_ Xanna yelled, pulling out the daggers from her shoulders. All of the spiders, Akazil, and Ixxy looked at her in shock. _"I have had enough! I am tired! Hungry! In more pain than anyone should ever be in! Starting to get a hangover even though I haven't gone to bed yet! And am having three crazy people fight over me! Enough is enough! I do __not__ need any of your crap either!"_ She yelled at all of the spiders, throwing the daggers from her shoulders into the spider behind her and Akazil; at first they were in shock, then they were angry because their meal was talking back at them. And because she had just killed their story teller.

**'That probably wasn't the best idea…'**

_'Huh?'_

All of the spiders were slowly walking toward Xanna and Akazil so they could feed. _"Xanna, that probably wasn't the best idea…"_

_"Yeah, I see that now…"_

_"Plan?"_

_"Do ya really have to ask?"_

_"Probably not."_

The two then ran for their lives away from the spiders; thus, starting a chase.

* * *

_"Damnit, where did she go?" _Elros asked himself angrily as he rode his mount. Then he heard an "ah" slowly getting louder. _"Aha…"_ He smirked to himself.

After figuring out that "his queen" was headed right for him, Elros waited patiently for her. _'Guess the silly girl figured out that she's mine no matter what.'_

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!"_ Xanna screamed as she ran with the orc; and he wasn't even touching the ground; then she stopped when she ran into Elros. She blinked at him a couple of times, then turned around. _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!"_ She screamed again and started to run back to the spiders, still keeping the orc off of the ground; then stopped when she had almost bumped into them. _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!"_ She screamed a third time, turning around with the orc and back to Elros.

She tossed the orc on the mount and hopped on it herself and tried to figure out how to make go. _"Uh, run! Please! Go! Do something but stand here!"_

Elros rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. He clicked his tongue twice then lightly tapped the right side of the horse once. The horse stood up on its hind legs and neighed; but doing that made Xanna fall back and over the two boys.

Poor Xanna was forced to hang onto Lucille's tail as she began to run away from the spiders. _"Xanna!"_ The orc yelled out to her, turning around to grab her hand to pull her back onto the mount. But Elros pushed him off in an attempt to keep him away from her. _"Ah!"_ He yelled; but Xanna had caught his hand.

_"Xanna! Let go of that thing!"_ Elros yelled at her as he took back the reigns of his horse. Xanna looked at him and shook her head. _"No!"_

Elros sighed. _"So stubborn…"_ He said quietly as he pulled out his staff. _"Leave him or I will make you."_ He demanded.

Xanna stared at Elros for a moment; he was mentally counting to three, slowly so he'd give Xanna a chance to be a "good girl" and toss the orc on her own. And she did; literally.

_"Whoa!!!"_ The flying orc yelled, but he safely landed on a branch. _"Good girl. Now come and sit up here with me."_ Elros said, putting his staff away and reaching his hand out for Xanna. _"Uh…"_ She said nervously, but then she smiled.

Xanna reached for his hand. _"That's it."_ He said, smiling back at her. Their hands were just an inch away from each other when Xanna pulled a dagger out of nowhere, making Elros gasp and pull his hand away. _"No thanks."_ She said and stabbed the horse's side as hard as she could; it stopped running, then kicked its hind legs and made Xanna fly into the tree the orc had landed in. _'No!'_ Elros thought and tried to grab Xanna's leg but missed.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!"_ Xanna yelled as she flew, trying to flap her arms; but that didn't work, of course. Elros watched her fail and land painfully on the orc in the tree. _"Ow…"_ He heard them groan. Elros sighed to himself. _'When will she learn?'_

Elros looked up at the branch and saw the two standing up on the branch and whispering to each other; it angered him. _"Xanna, get down here right now!"_ He demanded.

The little elf turned around to look at him. _"No!"_ She said. _"Besides, the lady at the orphanage taught me not to talk to crazy people!!!"_ After that was said, Xanna spun back around and stuck her nose up in the air. This angered Elros even more; which was not good.

Elros pulled out his bow and an arrow, then walked to the other side of the tree to face Xanna once again. _"Xanna…"_ He said, an "I'm warning you" tone to his voice. _"Come down. Now."_ He said, preparing to fire his arrow. _"Bite me!"_ Xanna snapped at him.

_"I warned you…"_ Elros said in a low voice, then fired his arrow at the orc; Xanna quickly pushed her friend out of the way, taking the arrow in her still bleeding shoulder.

_"Come down now, Xanna!"_ Elros demanded again, preparing another arrow. _"No! No, no, no! A million billion zillion times no!"_

And then Elros shot the second arrow for Xanna's other bleeding shoulder. _"Ah!"_ She yelled, grabbing it in pain and falling to her knees on the branch. _"You didn't even aim for him that time!"_

_"I know! That was punishment for disobeying me! Come down now or else I will fire another!"_ Elros yelled at the poor girl, getting yet another arrow ready. _"You kiss rape me in the alley, kidnap me, roughly toss me behind a tree when I'm severely injured, fire arrows at me which causes me even more pain, and you expect me to go with you to wherever it is you wanna take me?! Are you insane or something! I mean, even __I'M__ not __that__ stupid!!!!!"_

This really pissed off Elros; so, he did something any mad crazy guy with anger issues and would qualify as a wife abuser did; he shot every single arrow he had at Xanna. Her eyes widened in horror and she had to put herself in awkward positions and even do a few dance moves to dodge all of the arrows. _'She's very skilled. Just like her parents…'_ Elros thought as he fired another ten or so arrows at once at Xanna; she still managed to dodge them.

He pulled out his last arrow. _'This one better hit..'_ He thought as he fired it; and Xanna had dodged it. _'Damnit…'_

_"…Ha! You missed me!"_ Xanna taunted, then turned around to shake her butt at Elros; she even smacked it. _'She will be severely punished…'_

_"Xanna, I really don't think that's a good idea to anger him even more."_ Elros heard the orc say nervously. Xanna ignored him and continued her taunting. _"~You missed me!~ ~You missed me!~ ~You really sucked when you kissed me!~"_

That was the last straw; Elros was furious. He wanted to do something to knock her down without hurting her too much, but he didn't have anything of the sort. Then his ear twitched.

Elros turned around and he saw the herd of spiders walking up to him. _'Hmm…'_

* * *

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!"_ Xanna screamed as she ran with Akazil; and he wasn't even touching the ground, but that was what he got for being a slow runner.

Xanna then stopped running when she ran into that elf. She blinked at him a couple of times, then turned around. _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!"_ She screamed again and started to run back to the spiders, still keeping Akazil off of the ground; then stopped when she had almost bumped into them. _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!"_ She screamed a third time, turning around with Akazil and back to the elf.

She tossed Akazil on the mount and hopped on it herself and tried to figure out how to make it go. _"Uh, run! Please! Go! Do something but stand here!"_ She pleaded to it.

Xanna didn't know what she did to make the horse buck, but it was obviously bad because she fell over the two boys and was forced to grab the horse's tail. And then the damn thing started to run; but at least it was away from the spiders. _'Not the escape plan I had in mind, but it'll do.'_

**'Too bad its tail is breaking.'** Ixxy was so lovely to point out the spot where the horse's tail was breaking. _'Shit…'_

_"Xanna!"_ Akazil yelled out to his friend, turning around to grab her hand to pull her back onto the mount. But he accidentally fell off. _"Ah!"_ He yelled; but luckily for him, Xanna had caught his hand.

_"Xanna! Let go of that thing!"_ The elf yelled at her as he took back the reigns of his horse. Xanna looked at him and shook her head. _"No!"_

**'What****'d mean no? I say yes!**'

Xanna ignored Ixxy because she was too busy watching the elf pull out a staff. _'Oh shit…'_

_"Leave him or I will make you."_ He demanded.

Xanna stared at the elf for a moment, trying to think of what to do. _'Agh! I can't think under pressure!'_

**'You can't think ever!'**

_'Then you think!'_

**'I'm try-… Throw him.'**

_'What?'_

**'When I say so, throw him!'**

_'What do you mean-?'_

**'Now!'** Ixxy said, taking control of Xanna's right arm to help her throw Akazil onto a tree branch. _"Whoa!!!"_ The flying orc yelled, but he safely; and a bit painfully; landed on a branch. _"Good girl. Now come and sit up here with me."_ The elf said, putting his staff away and reaching his hand out for Xanna. _"Uh…"_

**'Stab the horse! Stab the horse! Stab the damn horse!!!'**

Xanna faked a smile and then reached for the elf's hand. _"That's it."_ He said, smiling back at her. Their hands were just an inch away from each other when Xanna pulled a dagger out of her sleeve, making the blood elf rapist guy gasp and pull his hand away. _"No thanks."_ She said and stabbed the horse's side as hard as she could; she only wanted to cause it enough harm to make it buck her off and fly into the tree. And it did.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!"_ Xanna yelled as she flew, trying to flap her arms; but that didn't work, of course. _'Shit, this is gonna hurt…'_ She thought as she began to fall towards the branch Akazil had landed on. And she was right; it hurt. A lot.

_"Ow…"_ Akazil and Xanna groaned. _"Sorry…"_ Xanna said, propping herself up on Akazil's chest. _"Apparently I'm not good at flying…"_

_"It's okay. Happens to the best of us."_ He said, trying to force a smile; the pain was making it a little hard. **'Who the hell said she was the best?'**

Xanna and Akazil carefully adjusted themselves so they could stand up on the branch. _"Are you okay?"_ Akazil asked, seeing Xanna's horrible pain increase. _"Yeah, I'm fine."_ She lied, eyes shut tight as she held her arms.

_"Xanna, get down here right now!"_ The two heard the elf demand. Xanna turned around to look at him. _"No!"_ She said. _"Besides, the lady at the orphanage taught me not to talk to crazy people!!!"_

**'And yet you still hang out with them****… Why not just add him to your collection?**'

Xanna ignored Ixxy and the crazy guy to spin back around and stick her nose up in the air. Which angered the blood elf guy; but Xanna didn't see it because she had her nose in the air. _"Uh, Xanna?…"_

_'Damn stupid elf rapist person! Can he not see that I have been through enough?! All I wanna do right now is just go home, take a bath, then sleep for the next three months!'_

_"Xanna…"_ Akazil said nervously, watching Elros come to the other side of the tree to face Xanna; and with a bow and arrow. _"Xanna…"_ The elf said in a deadly serious tone. _"Come down. Now."_ He said, preparing to fire his arrow. _"Bite me!"_ Xanna snapped at him. She was just really fed up with everything right now.

_"I warned you…"_ The elf said in a low voice, then fired his arrow at Akazil; Xanna mentally gasped and quickly pushed her friend out of the way, taking the arrow in her still bleeding; and still in horrible pain; shoulder. _'Agh! Damnit, that hurt!'_

_"Come down now, Xanna!"_ The elf demanded again, preparing another arrow. _"No! No, no, no! A million billion zillion times no!"_

And then came the second arrow for Xanna's other bleeding shoulder. _"Ah!"_ She yelled, grabbing it in pain and falling to her knees on the branch. _"You didn't even aim for him that time!"_

_"I know! That was punishment for disobeying me! Come down now or else I will fire another!"_ The elf yelled at Xanna, getting yet another arrow ready. _"You kiss rape me in the alley, kidnap me, roughly toss me behind a tree when I'm severely injured, fire arrows at me which causes me even more pain, and you expect me to go with you to wherever it is you wanna take me?! Are you insane or something! I mean, even I'M not that stupid!!!!!"_

**'Not the smartest thing to say in your situation…'**

Ixxy was right, because this really pissed off the blood elf and he began to fire every single arrow that he had at Xanna. Her eyes widened in horror and she had to put herself in awkward positions and even do a few dance moves to dodge all of the arrows.

Akazil had been as far back as he could get on the tree branch, watching the whole thing. _'Whoa… After all of this shit she's been through in such short time, she can still hold herself up to make sure she doesn't die. And to make sure I didn't die!'_ Akazil watched Xanna dreamily as she continued to dodge the arrows. _'God, she's so amazing…'_

**'Damnit, how many arrows does he have?!'**

_'I-'_ Xanna was thinking as she dodged. _'-don't-know. Must-dodge-and-live!'_

The arrows finally stopped; Xanna looked and felt herself to make sure she was in one piece. _"…Ha! You missed me!"_ She taunted, then turned around to shake her butt at the elf; she even smacked it.

_"Xanna, I really don't think that's a good idea to anger him even more."_ Akazil was speaking nervously again. And he had a right to; it was a very, very, very, very, VERY bad idea to anger this particular elf. But Xanna ignored him and continued her taunting. _"~You missed me!~ ~You missed me!~ ~You really sucked when you kissed me!~"_

Akazil and Ixxy both could tell by the look on the elf's face that that was the last straw; they could both see that he just wanted to absolutely do horrible things to Xanna. But she continued to taunt him; she even stuck out her tongue and gently pulled on her left eye.

_'We're gonna die…'_ **'We're gonna die…'** They thought.

* * *

Elros had chopped down the tree with his axe so Louis and Seda wouldn't follow him. _"Until next time, you two."_ He said, then set the tree on fire and placed a barrier around the area.

_"Elros, you bastard!"_ Louis shouted as he fought Lance, then covered his mouth and nose to not breath in smoke; and now he is going to have to fight like this!

He knew that Elros was ignoring him because he had heard him whistle for his mount then trot off, calling for Xanna. _"Xanna!!! Get back here!"_

_"Damnit!!!"_ Louis shouted and pierced Lance's left shoulder. Then he sliced him across the stomach, and the chest, and stabbed him in his left side. Then he just went a little crazy after that.

Seda and Niamh; both covering their noses; just stared at Louis as he did un-godly like things to poor Lance with wide eyes. _"…You should probably just fall over…"_ Seda whispered to the wolf; then the two dodged some of Lance's flying guts. _"And just stay down…"_ She added.

The she wolf nodded slowly and quickly fell over when a blood covered Louis looked over after completely tearing apart the Doomguard. _"Louis, hunny?…"_ Seda carefully asked her furiously inhaling and exhaling husband; which was probably a bad idea with the fire and smoke and such, even with his shirt over his nose. _"Are you alright?"_

_"Of course I'm not! That lunatic! That bastard! He's after her!"_ He yelled as furiously as he had been breathing. _"We were so close to her! So close! And we could have stopped him! We could have gotten the gems, if we had!"_

_"Louis, calm-"_

_"If we had just been faster! We could've gotten the gems and returned them and explained everything that happened! And we could've told Xanna! We could've been a family! We were so close!"_

_"I know, Louis. Just calm-"_

_"She was in our reach! But we just barely missed her!"_ Louis screamed then threw a dagger that went right through a burning tree and into the one behind it. _"Damn you, Elros!"_

_"Louis, calm down!"_ Seda told her husband. _"How can I calm down, Seda! He's gone off after our child and locked us up in this barrier so we can burn to death!"_

_"I know that! But complaining about it isn't going to get us out of here!"_

_"We can't get out of here! He put up a barrier!"_

_"We can at least try!"_

Louis threw a dagger over her head; she turned around quickly enough to see that it just bounced off of the barrier. _"I don't think we're getting out of here, Seda."_

_"Throwing a dagger is not trying to escape, Louis."_ Seda told her husband, putting her hands on her hips. He ignored her and sat down on the ground, awaiting his death.

Seda gave him a sad look; Louis normally wasn't like this. _'All the things we've gone through the years must finally be catching up to him…'_ She thought sadly, then sighed and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder; he returned the favor and laid his head on hers.

_"All these years of chasing him and trying to prove that we're innocent. And for what? To die here…"_ Louis sighed, taking out his ponytail and putting his hair band on his right wrist. _"I wish we had at least told her that we loved her."_ He sighed again and shrugged. _"But what would she have said in return? She hasn't seen us since she was a baby."_

_"But she was a cute baby, remember?"_ Seda said, trying to cheer her husband up. _"And she's grown up to be a beautiful young woman…"_ Louis said sadly. _"And we haven't been in one part of her life… We haven't given her friendly advice, been there to give her hugs, kiss her boo boos better."_ Louis shook his head._"_Pfft. She's old enough to kiss them now, though. And date! And I'm not gonna be there to chase off the boys…" Louis was now choking back tears. _"I won't be there to fight off the one boy that always comes back and see her grow up to marry him. I won't be there to give her away. I won't be there to see my grandkids…"_

_"Louis…"_

_"We've missed her whole life, Seda!"_ The grown night elf man cried. _"We've missed everything! Her first steps! Her first word! The first animal she ever killed! And it's all because I was too dumb to see what Elros was really up to. And now look at what's happened! He's going to take her by force. Oh god, my poor Xanna."_

_"Hush."_ Seda said, holding Louis to calm him down. _"I know we've missed a lot of her life, Louis. But it's not our fault. It's Elros'. And we are not going to let him do anything to her. We're going to get out of here."_ She held his face to make him look at her. _"Do you understand that?"_

_"But how, Seda? This place is burning to the ground and we're trapped."_

_"You never could think straight when you got worked up like this."_ His wife pulled down the part of her shirt that had been covering her nose to give him a reassuring smile. _"Well, what are we gonna do?"_

Then Seda motioned her head toward Niamh. _"Ohhh…"_

* * *

Elros saw the herd of spiders walking up to him, so; while Xanna taunted him; he walked up to one and did something horrible.

_"Xanna, duck!"_ The orc yelled, getting down and clinging to the branch. _"Where?"_ She answered, then saw the "duck". _"Oh my god!"_ She yelled, then ducked beneath the Forest Spider Elros had just thrown at her. _"Come down or I throw another one!"_ He demanded, getting another spider ready to throw.

Xanna was clinging to the branch for dear life, shaking. She just couldn't believe that this lunatic was now throwing live spiders at her!

_"Xanna…"_ The orc whispered to her, which made him throw the spider. _"Just stay calm and stay low."_ The answer the orc received was whimper sounds.

_'She's terrified of spiders, is she?… Heh heh heh…'_ Elros thought as he had hatched an evil plan. He grabbed another spider and hopped onto it's back so he could ride it up the tree to get Xanna. The poor thing looked like she was going to faint. _"Stay calm, okay? Just stay calm."_ The orc told her again, then held her hand to comfort her.

_"Keep your filthy dirty orc hands off of my queen, you little bastard."_ Elros said, holding onto the spider as it climbed the tree. The orc ignored him and kept Xanna's hand in his. _"Stay calm…"_

Xanna was shaking so much from fear, she was shaking the whole tree; she was absolutely freaking out.

_"Xanna…"_ Elros said, standing on the spider when it reached the branch, his arms over his chest. _"Come here. Now."_ He ordered.

_"You're not gonna take her anywhere."_ The orc said, standing up with the; at the moment; brain dead elf and pulling out his sword. _"Not without killing me first."_

Elros rolled his eyes. _"You must be joking."_ He said, trying to call the orc's bluff. He received a shake of the head; and he even had a serious look. _'Good god, this child is actually being serious.'_

_"Well, Mister Bossy? Do you accept the challenge?"_

_"Pfft. There is no challenge to be had."_

_"Sounds like you're chicken."_ The orc said; now he was taunting the great Elros! _"Fine."_ Elros said calmly, pulling out his staff. _"If it is a fight you want, then a fight you shall get."_ He said and raised his staff to knock the boy right off the tree; the fall would surely kill him and then Elros wouldn't have to deal with him ever again.

Elros brought his staff down hard to kill this thing; but when he hit his target, he saw it was the wrong target. _"Xanna? What the bloody hell are you doing?!"_

Xanna, stood in front of Akazil, holding Elros' staff in her left hand; she looked like that it hadn't hurt at all. _"Leave him alone."_ She said, tossing the staff down. _"If you want me, take me. Just leave my friends and all the innocent people that could get hurt out of this."_

Elros smirked as he put his staff away. _"So you finally see it my way, do you?"_

_"Yeah…"_ She said. _"Let's just go."_

_"Xanna, you're not serious! This guy is crazy! You can't go with him!"_

Xanna turned around and shot a glare at her friend. _"Shut up, you dumb orc!"_

_"Dumb orc?…"_

_"You mean nothing to me!"_

_"Nothing?…"_ He said, sounding like he would burst into tears at any moment.

_"Yes, nothing! You are just a worthless piece of garbage! Hell, even worthless garbage would call you worthless!"_ Xanna yelled, poking the orc's chest now; making him take a few steps backwards in the process.

_'Hmm…it's very attractive seeing this side of her… I hope she shows it to the prisoners often…'_

_"I hate you! I always have! I can't stand the sight of you! Just get out of my face, you stupid waste of life!"_ Xanna yelled and pushed the orc off of the tree. _"Whoa!"

* * *

_Xanna was having fun taunting the elf; she felt like that she was on top of the world and that nothing could stop her. And that's when the elf threw something at her.

_"Xanna, duck!"_ Akazil yelled, getting down and clinging to the branch. _"Where?"_ She answered, then saw the "duck". _"Oh my god!"_ She yelled, then ducked beneath the Forest Spider the elf had just thrown at her. _'He's throwing spiders now?!'_

**'What the hell?!'**

_"Come down or I throw another one!"_ He demanded, getting another spider ready to throw.

Xanna was clinging to the branch for dear life, shaking. _'Oh god, oh god, oh god. He's throwing spiders at me! LIVE spiders! What the hell! Oh my god, I'm freakin' out!'_

**'Snap out of it, man!'** Ixxy shouted, grabbing Xanna and slapping her across the face a couple times. **'Be a man and suck it up! I do not want that incident happening a third time!'**

_'But he's throwing live spiders!!!!!'_

_"Xanna…"_ Akazil whispered to her, which made the elf throw his spider. _"Just stay calm and stay low."_

**'Yeah, listen to the good rapist! He's actually talkin' some sense here! Calm and low! Calm and low!!!'**

Xanna did her best to stay calm and low; she was doing great with the low, but not so great with the calm. _'Live spiders… Oh god…'_ She began to whimper as she stared at the evil blood elf thinking evil thoughts.

**'Oh god, I've lost her…'**

_'What's he doing?! What is he doing?! He is doing something! What's he doing?!'_

Ixxy looked over at the blood elf guy; her eyes widened. **'He's…getting on the back of a spider.'** She looked back at Xanna; she looked like she was going to faint. **'No!'** Ixxy yelled and began to shake her. **'Stay with me, Xanna! Stay with me! Do not faint!'**

_"Stay calm, okay? Just stay calm."_ Akazil told her again, then held her hand to comfort her. Xanna looked at it; she actually felt a littler calmer with him holding her hand like that. Not even Fëanáro could make her feel this calm by holding her hand.

_"Keep your filthy dirty orc hands off of my queen, you little bastard."_ The elf said, holding onto the spider as it climbed the tree. Akazil ignored him and kept Xanna's hand in his. _"Stay calm…"_

The calmness Xanna was feeling began to go away when she saw the elf guy climbing up the tree on a spider; she was shaking so much from fear, she was shaking the whole tree.

_"Xanna…"_ The blood elf said, standing on the spider when it reached the branch, his arms over his chest. _"Come here. Now"_ He ordered.

_"You're not gonna take her anywhere."_ Akazil said, standing up with the; at the moment; brain dead Xanna and pulling out his sword. _"Not without killing me first."_

Ixxy and Xanna both mentally raised eyebrows at Akazil. **'…Is he risking his life for you?'**

_'Uh…yeah. He is.'_

**'Damn. His momma must've dropped him on his head.'**

_"You must be joking."_ The elf said. Akazil just gave him a shake of the head; and he even had a serious look.

_'Wow, he's actually serious, isn't he?'_

**'Yeah, that's what I can't figure out. He's trying to risk his life for you! YOU! Who in their right mind would- Oh yeah, he doesn't have a right mind. I've known that from day one.'**

_"Well, Mister Bossy? Do you accept the challenge?"_

_"Pfft. There is no challenge to be had."_

_"Sounds like you're chicken."_ Akazil said, starting to taunt the elf. _"Fine."_ He said calmly, pulling out his staff. _"If it is a fight you want, then a fight you shall get."_ He said and raised his staff to knock the boy right off the tree.

_'Oh no! He can't hit Akazil off! He'll die!'_

**'Not if you stop him, little miss genius of the year!'**

_'Uh, uh, uh…'_ Xanna began to frantically think about how to stop the elf from hitting her friend; and she just did the first thing that came to mind.

Xanna quickly hopped in front of Akazil and raised her left hand to stop the staff. _'Ow, that hurt more than I thought it would…'_

**'Idiot.'** Ixxy said, smacking her forehead.

_"Xanna? What the bloody hell are you doing?!"_

_"Leave him alone."_ Xanna told the elf, tossing the staff down. _"If you want me, take me. Just leave my friends and all the innocent people that could get hurt out of this."_

**'What the hell are you doing?!'**

_'Winging it.'_ Xanna told her voice, giving her a "I sorta know what I'm doing" wink. **'The hell?…'**

The elf smirked as he put his staff away. _"So you finally see it my way, do you?"_

_"Yeah…"_ Xanna said, trying to not roll her eyes. _"Let's just go."_

_"Xanna, you're not serious! This guy is crazy! You can't go with him!"_

_'Ixxy, now's your chance! Just blow up on Akazil like you've been wanting to do all this time!'_

Ixxy did not argue; she immediately took control of Xanna's body and turned it around to give Akazil a mean glare. **"Shut up, you dumb orc!"**

_"Dumb orc?…"_

_'That's it. Really hurt his feelings to please the dumb elf.'_

**"You mean nothing to me!"**

And then Akazil felt that feeling again; the feeling of his heart shattering into a million pieces. _"Nothing?…"_ He said, sounding like he would burst into tears at any moment.

_'Good! Now try to get him to take a couple steps back!'_

**"Yes, nothing! You are just a worthless piece of garbage! Hell, even worthless garbage would call you worthless!"** Ixxy yelled, poking Akazil's chest now; making him take a few steps backwards in the process.

_'That's it…just a couple more… There! Hit him off!'_

**"I hate you! I always have! I can't stand the sight of you! Just get out of my face, you stupid waste of life!"** Ixxy yelled and pushed Akazil off of the tree. _"Whoa!"_

_'Jump, Ixxy! Jump!'_

_"Very good work, Xanna."_ The elf said, smirking at her. She shot a smirk back and saluted him. **"Later, loser."** She said and jumped off of the tree as well. _"No!"_ He yelled and and tried to run to her quickly to grab her, but was a second too late. _"Xanna!!!"_

* * *

**_So, that's the end. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Lol. And you guys didn't think I'd make Xanna say all those mean things to Akazil, did ya? :P_**

**_Note: The "keep running" thing was a reference to Spongebob. Lol. You know, the episode where Spongebob thinks he's too good to be a frycook and he's keeping customers waiting and Squidward's like "We'll get fired if you keep them waiting!... On second thought; keep them waiting."_**

**_Another Note: Lol. Xanna screaming at the daggers was a reference to Jim Carey as Ace Ventura. You know, the second one and he's bein' called "White Devil". XD_**

**_Last Note: Isn't it amazing that Xanna's actually thinking?_**

**_Lol. Anyways, hope you guys liked it. And if any of you guys did draw stuff, I'd be glad to see them. ^.^_**


	17. Some Explanations

_**Here's chapter seventeen! Twelve pages, but it's still pretty good.**_

Note: You guys didn't think I'd acutally stop writing for Xanna, did you? :P

* * *

_"Whooooooooooa!!!!!"_ Akazil yelled as he fell from the tree. _'How could Xanna do this to me?! I never did anything bad to her!'_ He thought as he came closer to his death; then he sighed as he fell. _'Even though she pretty much just sent me to my death, I still love her…'_

Akazil thought of all the good times he had had with Xanna during the time he'd known her, and about all the times he wished they could have. And then he felt pain; horribly painful pain.

_"Ow…"_ He squeaked because he had painfully landed on Lucille; and he landed on her backwards. But Akazil did not care about that for obvious reasons.

_"Wooooo hooooo!!!"_ Xanna yelled as she fell toward the horse; and landing on its saddle with way less pain than Akazil had. _"Man, that was fun! No wonder people skydive off their flying mounts!"_ She cheered, then turned around to see Akazil; he was making a strange noise. _'What's he doing?'_

**'He's doing the most manliest thing that a manly man can ever do… He's crying.'**

_'Crying???'_

Xanna tapped on Akazil's shoulder to make sure he was alright; ignoring Elros' screams and such from the tree. _"Akazil, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_ He leaned forward so Xanna wouldn't be able to touch him, and because he was clenching in pain. _"Just fine…"_

_"Akazil, I'm really sorry for saying all of those mean things to you. It was just a diversion to get us away from the crazy blood elf guy. You know that I don't hate you."_ Xanna apologized, putting a hand on Akazil's shoulder to comfort him; if he hadn't been facing the other way and wasn't in pain, Akazil probably would've given her a big smile. _"That's great to know Xanna. But that's not why I'm crying…"_

_"Then why are-?"_

**'Three, two, one… Now.'** Ixxy was counting down when Xanna would get why her friend was in pain. _"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!…Oh… Oh!-O-oh… Uh… Are you alright?"_

_"Not unless you don't get us outa here."_

_"What'd ya mean?"_

Akazil motioned his head toward the tree they had fallen from; Xanna looked at saw that Elros was climbing down the tree. _"Oh, right. Crazy guy…yeah…"_

**'Idiot.'**

_"Well…"_ Xanna said, ignoring Ixxy as she turned around to steer the horse properly. _"Guess I better figure out how this thing works…"_

Xanna looked the horse from top to bottom, side to side, down to up, left to right, "Q" to seven, trying to figure out if there was a button of some sort to make this thing go. _'Damnit, how did that blood elf guy make this thing start up?'_

**'One; he's the owner and it does what he says. Two; you're an idiot. Three; leave it to me.'**

_'Not an idiot…'_

Ixxy pushed Xanna out of the way, hopped back onto the horse and whispered in its ear. **"Listen, horse; I've had a long day and need to get back to Stormwind. If you don't take me there right now, I will take you apart and bury you throughout all of Azeroth! Got it?!"**

Lucille snorted and rolled her eyes at the puny whatever it was; she didn't take orders from anyone. She barely took orders from her own master.

**"Fine. Be that way."** Ixxy said to the horse; and then there was a snapping sound.

Lucille's eyes widened at the sound, and felt that something had just gone missing. She realized that it was an ear when Ixxy put it in front of her face. **"Stormwind. Now."** She said in a deadly tone; almost as deadly as Elros'.

The horse nervously nodded; she wouldn't cross this person again. **"Good."** Ixxy said, sitting up right and taking the reigns. **"Now get movin'!"** She yelled, kicking the horse's right side.

Lucille neighed then began to head straight for Stormwind as fast as she good. And it was perfectly timed too; Elros had reached the bottom of the tree.

_'Wow, that was…mean…'_

**'All in a days work, my idiot friend.'** Ixxy said, dusting off her hands and walking back to her rightful spot in Xanna's mind. _'Yeah…'_ Xanna said, taking a few steps away from Ixxy; just to be safe.

* * *

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Whoa!"_ Akazil yelled when he nearly fell off the horse. Xanna quickly grabbed him by his collar, pulled him back onto the horse, wrapped his arms around her waist, then took hold of the horse reigns again; and without even looking away from the where she was looking. Thanks to Ixxy, of course. **'Hmm… Probably a bad move on my part. Shoulda just left him there.'** She smacked her forehead. **'Damnit, your idiotness is rubbing off on me!'**

_"Xanna, the back of your neck and shoulders are turning pink."_ Akazil said as he watched his friend slowly turning back to normal. **'Hey, why was he even looking at the back of your neck?! Oh, I know! Because he's a rapist!!!'** And then Ixxy realized something and looked at herself in a mirror. **'Yes! I'm turning back to normal too!'**

Xanna looked at the parts of her sleeve that had tears and saw that both of her arms had turn back to their normal dark pink. _"Ah, crap. The disguise is wearing off on me too. That means the guys are gonna turn back to normal soon."_

_"Shit! We gotta get back to Stormwind and quick! Who knows what will happen to Makaza without me being their to save his ass!"_

_"I don't think we need to worry about Makaza."_

_"What? Why not!"_

_"Dethiam."_

_"Ohhh… Oh god, that poor city."_ Akazil said as he thought about all the things Dethiam could and probably would do to Stormwind when they decide to chase her down because she wasn't actually a night elf.

**'Ah, how I love that woman…'** Ixxy said, thinking of the same things Akazil was. **'Get to Stormwind faster! I wanna see her kill people!'**

Xanna was lightly tapping the horse's side to make her go faster; until she heard a thumping noise somewhere off to her left. _"Do ya hear that?"_

Akazil tried to listen for the noise, but didn't hear anything. _"No."_

_"Really? It's so loud. How could you not hear it"_

**'Obviously you're getting your elf hearing back. But that wouldn't be obvious to you, would it? …Idiot.'**

_"Horsey! Turn left!"_ Xanna ordered the horse; she immediately turned left, not wanting to make the rider mad and lose her other ear.

_"Whoa!"_ Akazil yelled, holding Xanna tighter to not fall off. _"Xanna, where're we going?"_

_"To the noise. Someone's in trouble."_

* * *

Xanna could hear the thumping noise getting louder as she rode the horse into the direction of the source. _'What the hell is making the noise?'_

**'The real question is; why do we care?'**

_'I'm starting to hear coughing now. And a dog whimpering…'_

**'Wow. Either there are people waiting to burn to death in a fire that's being held in a barrier and they're trying to use a dog to break it down, or that's one hell of a party.'**

_'Why would you think it was-'_ Xanna was saying when the horse came to a halt, making her and Akazil fly off of it and slam into the barrier. _"Ow…"_ They said, sliding down the barrier. _'Think my body is going numb. That didn't hurt as much as it should have…'_

_'_**We'll worry about you're dying later. Right now, just save the random strangers that just might kill you after you save them.'**

_'Right.'_

Xanna stood up, dusted herself off and turned around. _"Whoa… That's a big shiny…"_ She said, now actually seeing the barrier. **'Just tap on it!'**

_'Good idea!'_

**'Idiot…'**

Xanna tapped on the barrier a couple of times. _"Hello? Are there people in there?"_ She asked the barrier, receiving rapid taps in response. _"Uh, hang on! We're gonna get you out!"_ She said, then put all her bags on the ground and began to search all of them. _"It's gotta be here somewhere…"_

_"What're you looking for?"_ Akazil asked, kneeling down next to her. _"Something that can…"_ Xanna was saying as she went deeper and deeper into a bag; then her whole body was in it. _"Xanna?!"_ Her friend yelled, then stuck his head in the bag to look for her.

_"Help us…"_ Xanna finished her sentence as she came out of another bag. _"How… How did you do that?"_ Akazil asked, looking back and forth between Xanna and the bag she had gone into.

Xanna didn't answered; she was too busy looking for whatever it was she wanted in another bag of hers. _"Shiny…"_ She said as she tossed out things. _"Shiny…shiny…rubber ducky…karaoke machine…clothes…"_ She said and tossed out some shirts, pants, and unmentionables.

Akazil blushed as he saw Xanna's clothes spread out on the ground; and he blushed even more when a bra landed on his head. He quickly took it off and tossed it somewhere else.

He stared at it for a moment until he heard buzzing; the noise made his eyes widen. _'Oh my god, does she have a-?!'_

_"Ow! Damnit, Albert! I said to be a good bee and stay in your jar!"_ Xanna yelled as a bee flew out of the bag. She stuck her head out and glared at the bee. _"You're grounded!"_ She told it quickly, then went back into her bag. _"I know it's here somewhere…"_

_"Xanna, what on earth are you looking for?"_ Akazil asked, then got stung by a bee. _"Ouch!"_ He said and rubbed his arm.

_"Aha! I found you!"_ Xanna said victoriously and finally came out of her bag with the thing. _"A shovel?"_

_"Duh. What'd you think I was looking for?"_

Akazil looked at all of Xanna's things that were spread out on the ground; her things being shinies, a rubber ducky, clothes, Albert and his family, some dogs and cats, a random blood elf paladin that had a nametag that said "Jim", and some buried treasure. _"I'm not sure…"_

Xanna shrugged. _"Time to get to work."_ She said, then ran up to the barrier. _"I'll get the people out and you stay here and keep watch."_ She said and began to dig. _"Alright."_ Akazil said.

_"~Oh, I've been workin' on the railroad~ ~All the do da day~"_ Xanna sang as she dug a hole. _'Hmm?'_ Akazil thought, hearing her singing.

**'What do railroads have to do with digging?…'**

Xanna shrugged. _"~Hi-ho~ ~Hi-ho~ ~It's off to work I go~"_

**'Well, that's…better…'**

* * *

Xanna popped her head out of the hole of the tunnel she had just made; she looked around and saw all of the burning carnage. _"Hmm… Looks like I made a wrong turn in Ashenvale."_ She said, and laughed at her own joke.

**'We're not even in Kalimdor!'**

_"Hello?"_ A woman said, coughing. _"Greetings!"_ Xanna said, getting out of the tunnel. _"Are you alright?"_ She asked, coughing a bit and covering her mouth and nose with her shirt, trying to find people within the smoke. **'Of course they're not! They're dying in a fire and ****you're**** their savior!'**

_"Over here!"_ The woman yelled, coughing again; Xanna walked into the direction the voice had come from, fanning smoke from her face. _'Damn smoke. Why does it have to be so hard to see through?!'_

Ixxy smacked Xanna for the comment; because smacking her own forehead was obviously not doing anything. _'Ow! What'd I do?!'_

**'Look! There they are!'** Ixxy said, avoiding the fight that was trying to happen; even though she would have won.

Xanna squinted her eyes a bit, still having a hard time seeing through the smoke. _"Hello?"_

_"Yes. Here we-"_ The woman was saying when she realized who she was talking to. _"-are… Xanna?"_

_"Yes."_ Xanna coughed, then reached a hand out for the woman. _"C'mon, we gotta go. The place is burning down fast."_

_"But my husband!"_ The woman said and addressed to the unconscious night elf in her lap; she figured Xanna hadn't noticed him because she was having trouble seeing through the smoke.

_"Oh, sorry. Didn't noticed him."_ Xanna coughed again. _"I'll grab his legs and drag him to the tunnel."_ She said, already doing what she said. _"I'll grab his arms."_ The woman said, reaching for them. _"Nah, I got it."_ Xanna said; then a burning tree almost fell on them. _"…On second thought…yeah, you do that."_

The two girls quickly picked up the unconscious night elf and walked as fast as they could to the tunnel; Xanna being the faster of the two. _"Whoa, slow down! I can barely keep up!"_

_"Sorry, just wanna get outa here before anything bad-"_ And then the wolf came. _"-happens…" - 'Damnit!'_

* * *

Akazil was leaning on the barrier; keeping watch and thinking to himself. _'I wonder what kind of flowers Xanna likes?'_ He looked over at some of Xanna's stuff that was still out on the ground; seeing the peacebloom crown she had made hours ago. _'Maybe I should get her a bouquet of those. She did save my life, like, two or three times in a row. Today…'_

_"Bad! Bad doggy! Stop trying to bite my leg!"_

_"Huh?"_

Xanna had come out running of the tunnel with an unconscious night elf man and a draenei woman; and a wolf. That was chasing them. _"Xanna? What the hell is going on?!"_

_"Nothing! Just-"_ Xanna was answering, putting the two rescued people on the ground and dodging the wolf's attempt to tackle her. _"-playing!"_ She finished as the dog tackled her. _"No! Bad girl! Quit trying to-"_ Xanna yelled at the she wolf; and then it began to lick her face. _"Lick me?"_

Akazil the draenei woman raised their eyebrows. _"I think she likes you…"_ Akazil said. _"Probably because she just saved her life."_ The woman said.

**'Great! Now you're spreading your idiotness to animals!'**

_"Aww, who's a good wolfy?"_ Xanna was speaking baby talk to the wolf as it licked her happily. _"That's pretty cute."_ Akazil said, walking up to Xanna and the wolf. _"Good girl."_ He said and tried to pet it, but the wolf growled and tried to bite his hand. _"Ah!"_ Akazil yelled, pulling his hand back. _"Demon!"_

_"No! Bad dog! You are not allowed to eat Akazil's hand! He needs it to use his sword."_

**'Thank god the Mokoki and Makaza aren't here…'**

The wolf whimpered, lowering her ears and making a sad puppy dog face at Xanna. _"Aww, that's adorable."_ Xanna said, hugging the wolf. _"Be careful with it, Xanna. It could have rabies."_

_"It's Elros' mutt, so it just might."_

_"But she's so cute!"_ Xanna said, sitting up and petting the wolf. _"Who's a good puppy?"_

_"Who's Elros?"_ Akazil asked, ignoring Xanna giving the demon wolf attention that he should be getting; at least, in his opinion.

The draenei woman's eyes widen. _'Shit. Did I just say his name out loud?'_

_"Hey, isn't that what you kept calling that crazy blood elf rapist guy who keeps calling me his queen?"_ Xanna asked, not looking away from the wolf as she continued to pet it and ruffle its fur.

_"What's all that about anyway?"_ Akazil asked the woman. _"And how do you know my name?"_ Xann asked, looking at the woman through the corner of her eye.

The draenei woman sighed. _"I guess it's time for a little explanation…"_

* * *

After picking up all of her stuff and putting it back in her bags, Xanna, Akazil and the she wolf sat in front of the draenei woman; who had placed her unconscious husband next to her to make sure bugs didn't try to drag him away. _'Feels like story time at the orphanage. Except I'm actually __in__ the circle!'_

**'You're just a young adult with a child's mind, aren't you?'**

_"First off; let's lose these."_ The woman said, then clapped her hands together and dusted off her shoulders; after that, there was a little white light and a blood elf woman appeared. _"Whoa."_ The teenagers said. _"How did you that?"_

_"Just do what I did; clap your hands and dust off your shoulders."_

Xanna and Akazil looked at each other; then did what the woman had done.

Akazil appeared from his white light and looked at himself. _"I'm me again!"_ He said, looking at his green skin and all of his orc muscles. _"Me too!"_ Xanna said, back to being the cute little adorable blood elf girl that everyone loves.

Xanna reached behind her; she sighed. _"I'm gonna miss that tail…"_

_"What about him?"_ Akazil asked, pointing to the night elf. _"Um… He's not in a disguise…"_

_"But you said that you two were married."_ Xanna said, not caring that she was tailless now. _"We are…"_

_"So you're…"_ Xanna was asking. _"A crossed marriage?"_ Akazil finished the question; they received a nod from the blood elf woman. _"But that's-!"_ Xanna was saying until Akazil covered her mouth. _"Shh, Xanna. People might hear."_

Xanna nodded and removed her friend's hand and whispered this time. _"But that's illegal!"_

_"We were married before they banned crossed marriages."_

_"There was a time when it was legal?"_

_"Yes. That was back when Alliance and Horde actually got along."_

_"The Horde used to get along with the Alliance?!"_ Akazil asked, shocked at this statement.

The blood elf woman nodded again, then sighed. _"Where should I start…"_

_"How about names?"_ Xanna suggested. **'Yeah, that'd be nice to know. And after this, you and I are going to have a long talk…'**

_"My name is, Seda."_ The blood elf woman said. _"And this is, Louis."_ She motioned her hand to her unconscious husband. _"We __sort__of__ know each other."_ She said, addressing Xanna. _"We do? How? Do you know my birthday?"_ She gasped. _"Did I miss yours! I didn't mean to!"_

_"No, I mean…"_ Seda sighed again. _"I'll only explain what I can. It won't be everything, but at least it's something."_

Akazil and Xanna nodded and paid full attention to Seda as she started to explain her story. _"A few years back, my husband and I got into some trouble."_

_"Because of Elros."_ Akazil said. _"Yes, because of him."_ She began to fidget with her hands a little bit. _"He did something very bad. And he blamed us."_ Seda addressed herself and Louis. _"What did he do?"_ Xanna asked. _"He…took something. A couple somethings."_

_"What were these somethings?"_ Akazil asked. _"They were just a couple of things very important to both the Alliance and the Horde. And because they thought it was us, they banned crossed marriages and killed all that existed. Except for us. We were able to get away."_

_"But how does that explain that you know me?"_

_"And why Elros is after her."_

_"Well, it's hard to explain that second one. But the first one…"_ Seda was beginning to look uneasy. _"We knew your parents, Xanna."_

Akazil looked at Xanna to see her reaction; she wasn't moved. _"Xanna?"_ He asked carefully, hoping she was okay after hearing this little bit of news. _"Yeah?"_

_"Nothing."_ He said, turning away and back to Seda. _"How did you know them?"_

_"We were…friends. And I know that you were told that your father was the one that put you in the orphanage, but he didn't. I was."_

Xanna actually looked a little interested at this part. _"What happened to him?"_

Seda looked down at her hands. _"Elros killed him right after your mother had just died from giving birth to you."_

_"Evil bastard…"_ Akazil said, angry at that Elros; even though he didn't really know him. _"Heh. Yeah, that's kind of his nickname."_ Seda forced a little chuckle. _"Anyways… Louis and I were there when it happened. I took you away to the orphanage while Louis fought Elros."_

_"Why did you tell the orphan lady to tell me that it was my dad who dropped me off?"_

_"Because…"_ Seda looked at Xanna. _"I didn't want you to know about us and come looking for us. I thought if I said it was your dad that dropped you off because he didn't want you, you wouldn't go looking for him and just try to live a normal life."_

_"Pfft."_ Xanna said, rolling her eyes. _"Yeah, a "normal" life. What is normal to you? I mean, I'm a halfling. Did you really think I'd grow up getting along with everyone at the orphanage?"_

Seda frowned. _"I'm sorry, Xanna. I just didn't want you to live the life Louis and I have been forced to live."_ She said, sounding like she was going to cry. _"I just wanted you to be safe…"_

_"Yeah, "safe". Because living in an orphanage where all the kids beat you and try to burn you everyday because of what you are is safe."_ Xanna said, getting angry. Seda looked at Xanna in shock, tears falling down her cheeks. _"They would beat you?"_

_"And burn me. Don't forget that."_

"_Why didn't Liane help?"_

_"Liane?"_ Akazil asked, raising an eyebrow. _"The orphanage lady."_ Xanna answered. _"She was hardly ever around, busy with the bills and taking care of the babies."_ Xanna shrugged. _"I told myself that I could never blame her because she was so busy."_ She looked at Seda; who still had tears falling down her cheeks; and narrowed her eyes. _"But now I know who I can blame."_ She stood up. _"I can blame you for all of the horrible things I went through in that hell hole!"_

_"Xanna, it wasn't my fault!"_

_"You left me there! You just said so yourself!"_

_"I had to! I didn't want you to be running for your life everyday!"_

_"I still did in that place!"_

_"I did what was best for you!"_ Seda said, getting up to yell back at the teenager. _"Best?! Ha! That's so funny! You think being beaten everyday is better for me than staying with you!"_

_"What else was I suppose to do, Xanna?! Take you?! Is that you wanted?! To be running all the time, always looking over your shoulder, wondering if you might die in your sleep! Is that what you want?!"_

_"At least I would've been with two people who cared about me! Oh, wait. I wouldn't have because you left me!"_

_"Xanna, I think you should just calm down. She really didn't have a choice."_ Akazil said, standing up next to his friend, trying to calm her down. _"No! She did have a choice! She could have taken me with her and her husband! But I guess I was too much of a burden!"_

_"You weren't a burden! You aren't a burden!"_ Seda yelled at Xanna. _"Then why did you leave me!"_

_"Elros would have killed you!"_

_"Pfft."_ Xanna rolled her eyes. _"So far he's showing more affection to me than you are!"_

_"But he shot you in the shoulders…with arrows…"_ Akazil said, pointing to the arrows Xanna still had in her shoulders. _"Yeah, but at least he's fighting to get me!"_

_"But you don't even know him. And he kiss raped you in the alley."_

_"I may not know him, but in the little time I have, he has done every single thing he can possibly do to get me! He hasn't gone off to get another girl; he still wants me!"_

_"He is insane, Xanna Tali Darkmoon!"_

Akazil raised an eyebrow and looked at Xanna. _"Your name is-?"_

_"I'm leaving."_ Xanna said angrily, turning around and storming off to the undead horse mount. _"Don't you walk away from me, young lady!"_ Seda called after her. _"Screw you! You're not my mom!"_ She yelled at her.

Seda sighed, thinking about how this didn't turn out as well as she hoped. _"I better go too."_ Akazil said. _"Yes, that's a good idea. Elros might be looking for you."_

Akazil nodded. _"Goodbye, Miss Seda."_ He said and turned to catch up with Xanna before she left him behind.

Once they had left, Seda sat on her knees on the ground and began to cry; happy that Louis wasn't awake to see her do it.

* * *

**_And there you go, some explanations._**

Note: Hooray for drama! Lol. This story is getting good. Think we're about halfway through. And almost to the part I'm just dying to put up! XD


	18. Coming to the End of a Long Day

_**Hooray! After weeks, Xanna has finally been updated!**_

_**Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

**_Xanna and Akazil; his arms wrapped around her wonderful waist again; rode the undead horse mount, trying to figure out how to get back to Stormwind.

**'So, you're saying that when you're in a situation you really don't like, your brain actually turns on and you use it to get yourself out of the situation?'**

_'Yep. Happened one other time. When we were eleven.'_

**'Oh yeah. I wasn't talking to you that year. Bad idea. That's what caused the snowflake incident…'**

_'Yep.'_

**'Uh-huh… So, you can do that…but you can't remember how to get back to a city you were in just a few moments ago?!'**

_'Hey, I said I could get myself out of annoying situations when I want to. I didn't say I could get myself un-lost. I'm not a miracle worker, ya know!'_

**'I'm surprised I've been able to live in your so called "brain" for all these years…'**

_"Xanna?"_ Akazil said, interrupting Xanna and Ixxy's chat; not that he knew it was going on. _"Yeah?"_

_"Don't you think you were a little…harsh with that woman? I know that it's none of my business, but it sounds to me that she really didn't have any other choice."_

Xanna turned around to face her friend; which meant she wasn't steering the horse. And neither noticed this. _"Ak, if the arrows haven't given it away, I'm in horrible pain. I have a headache. I'm tired."_ She said, naming off the list to her friend again; then she looked at the little puppy dog face he had on. _"…Alright, I'll go apologize."_ She gave in, turning back around, taking the reigns and turning the horse back around to Seda.

_"Agh!"_ Elros shouted, throwing a fireball at the elf and orc. _"Whoa!"_ Xanna ducked; Akazil ducking right after her.

Elros was walking toward them, still throwing fireballs. **'Run, bitch! Ruuun!'**

_"Okay, I'll say sorry some other time!"_ Xanna said, then tapped the horse on the side a couple of times. _"Hi-ho, Silver!"_ She said as the horse did that heroic horse pose thing that usually made Xanna fall off. _"Away!"_ She finished as the horse began to run off and away from Elros. **'Do you always have to quote lines?!'**

Just when Xanna was about to answer, Akazil hopped off of the mount, pulling out his sword and shield. Which received two huge wide eyed shock eyes; almost like big anime eyes. _**'What the hell is he doing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!'**_

Xanna looked and called out to her friend. _"Akazil, what the hell are you doing?!"_

_"I'll stall him! You just go back to the guys, alright!"_

**'Oh my god, he IS an idiot!'**

Xanna pulled on the horse's reigns so hard because she was in such a rush to make it stop and turn around, the horse made about a seven foot deep hole in the ground. After she and the horse were out of it, they ran for Akazil; Xanna yanking him back onto the horse by the collar. _"Ack!"_

_"What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"_ Xanna said, not steering the horse again. _"I'm trying to stop him! I don't want him to hurt you again!"_

_"No, seriously."_

_"I am being serious!"_

_"So you were actually trying to risk your life for me again?!"_

_"Yes!"_

Xanna shook her head. _"Dude, I'll be fine. You worry about you. And I'll worry about-"_ Then the horse stopped running. The reason; Elros had cast a frostbolt on the horse's feet. _"-trying to run to Stormwind with you on my back…"_ She said, then quickly hopped off of the horse when Elros threw another fireball; and while on a giant chicken. **'Again; thank god Mokoki and Makaza are not here to say anything about ****that****.'**

_'How many freakin' mounts does he have?!'_ Xanna thought as she dodged another fireball. **'Why does it matter to you? You can't count!'**

_"Xanna, run! I'll take care of him!"_ Akazil said, still holding his sword. _"You are not taking care of anything!"_ Xanna said, yanking on his ear and running away with him like that. _"Ow, ow, ow!"_

_"Oh wait…"_ She said, stopping; then reached for the arrows. **'Wait, you're not gonna-!'**

_"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!!!!!!!"_ Xanna yelled as she pulled both arrows out of her shoulders; backwards. Both were almost fully covered in her blood. _"Ow…that hurt…painfully…"_

**'No duh. What'd you think it feel like? Bunnies?!'**

_"Xanna, are you-?"_ Akazil was asking when Xanna pushed him down. _"Hey, why did you-?"_ He started to ask another question and saw that Xanna had been knocked down by a fireball. _"Xanna!"_

_"It's okay. I'm fine."_ Xanna panted, both arrows in her right hand now. **'Uh…sport?'**

_'My pants are on fire, aren't they?'_ Xanna answered Ixxy, knowing what was wrong without even looking. **'Uh…yeah…'**

_"Xanna, you're on fire!"_ Akazil exclaimed, pointing at his friends pants. _"Yeah, I know that now!"_ Xanna said irritably. _"Hang on, I think I have water in my bag!"_ Akazil said, quickly going through his bags. _"No time! Gotta run!"_ Xanna said, grabbing his collar again and running off because Elros was getting a huge fireball ready to throw at them. Even though her pants were on fire, she was still going to run away like a chicken.

**'And for about the third or forth time…I'm glad that Makaza and Mokoki aren't here…'**

* * *

_"Ow…"_ Xanna groaned because she had; yet again; run into a tree. _'Damn trees… Why can't they move when they see me comin'!'_ She thought as she rubbed her head. **'…No response. That is all I have to say.'**

_'But that is-'_

**'I said no response!!!'**

_'Okay, okay! No response!'_ Xanna cowered in her mind; still wondering how she feared a simple voice in her head. _'Seriously?…'_

_"Xanna, are your legs okay?"_ Akazil asked as he looked at his friends burnt pants and really red looking legs. _"Oh, this?"_ Xanna asked, lifting up her right leg. _"It's nothing! See?"_ She said, then gently rubbed the thigh. _"Ow!"_ She said, quickly yanking her hand away. _"See? Nothing at all. Just some eight degree burns…"_

_"And you shoulders?"_

Xanna took off her upper armor and her shirt to examine her shoulders; they were way worse than her legs. _"Holy shit, Xanna!"_ Akazil said as he stared at the bruised, cut, and bleeding wounds on Xanna's shoulders. _"Xanna! You need a medic!"_

_"What? These?"_ Xanna asked, shrugging her shoulders to address the wounds. _"Pfft. They're nothin'. Just little flesh wounds."_

_"Xanna…your arms look like they're going to fall off and die…"_

Xanna shrugged again. _"I've had worse. So, no biggy."_

_"Worse than almost having your arms chopped off and your legs burning to death?!"_

_"Yeah."_ Xanna answered her friend, then began to laugh. _"Man, you shoulda seen what I did this one time when I was eleven. I-"_ She was laughing out her story when her ear twitched. _"Hey, do you hear that?"_

_"Don't change the subject, Xa-!"_ Akazil was saying, being serious because of Xanna's quite fatal injuries. _"It's the city!"_ Xanna concluded, quickly putting her shirt and armor back on. _"I can hear them! We're close!"_ She said happily; then she started to get a little slow as she dressed and quirked an eyebrow.

_"What's wrong?"_ Akazil asked, covering his eyes after remembering that he shouldn't be staring at his friend when she was half naked. _"I think they're…vomiting?"_

* * *

_"One! Two! Three!"_ The referee counted as Dethiam pinned down a male dwarf in the mud. _"Winner!"_ He shouted and pulled Dethiam up, holding her left arm up to flaunt her off as the champion.

_"Deth-i-am! Deth-i-am! Deth-i-am!"_ The crowd chatted, happy for her victory; some were just happy to see her covered in mud in her underwear.

The referee handed her the championship mud wrestling belt; she looked at it in awe. Then Dethiam held up the belt and began to flaunt off her victory. Until a little white light sucked her up and spit her back out in her undead form again.

_"What?"_ Dethiam asked, lowering the belt as she looked at all of the people's face; they all looked like they wanted to throw up.

* * *

_"C'mon, this way!"_ Xanna said, finishing putting on her armor and grabbing Akazil's arm and running toward Stormwind City. _"Whoa!"_

_'Finally! Now we can get away from those spiders and that-'_

**'Fireball…'**

_"Huh?"_ Xanna looked back and saw the giant fireball heading right for her head, making her eyes practically pop out of her head in shock. _"Holy shit!"_ She yelled, jumping up in the air so she and Akazil would not be hit by it.

Xanna looked forward again and saw that the fireball had hit the wall surrounding Stormwind, making a huge hole in it. _'Damn! He just doesn't wanna give up!'_

**'Yep. Totally passes up "stalker".'**

Xanna nodded in agreement, then looked back to see if Elros was following; all she saw was the forest. _'Where'd he go?'_

**'Who cares! Just get you ass back in that city!'** Ixxy ordered, totally ignoring the fact that the city was an Alliance one and would kill Xanna and Akazil because they were now back in their Horde forms.

Xanna nodded again and ran for the hole in the wall, hoping to not bump into the angry mob. And hoping that the others were okay.

* * *

Xanna and Akazil hid behind a wall as the agree mob ran past them; giving the two a chance to stop running a take a little breather.

_'I still…'_ Xanna panted, even though she was just thinking. _'Don't get…how they…found us…'_

**'Hmm… I honestly have no idea. It couldn't have been from you shouting "Fëan! Cosmo! Guys! Where are you!!!" because that was too discreet for them to notice.'**

_'Hmm…then I wonder how they noticed?'_

Ixxy stared blankly at Xanna, her eye twitching a bit. **'And she continues to amaze me…'**

_"Xanna, where do we go now?"_ Akazil asked once he had stopped panting; he was answered with laughing. _"Xanna?"_ He asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend that had began to randomly start laughing. _"Why are you laughing?"_

_"Hysteria, mostly. But also because…"_ She started to laugh some more, which made it hard for her to speak. _"Because…"_ She continued with her hysterical laughter, starting to change colors a little bit. **'You need sleep…'** More hysterical laughter. **'Big time…'**

_"Because I…"_ Xanna started to say again, trying to calm herself down. _"Was thinking about what if this was a game."_

_"A game?"_

_"Yeah. I'd probably have, like, two health left if it was."_

**'More like one…at most…'**

_"C'mon, let's go."_ Xanna said after she was done laughing, grabbing Akazil's hand. _"Before they show up a-"_ And then they were suddenly surrounded by the angry mob. _"-gain…" - 'Shit…'_

_"Horde!"_

_"Get 'em!"_

_"I wanna break the big one's legs!"_

_"I wanna use the little one's dead body!"_

Everyone; including Xanna and Akazil; looked over at the man who had said that. _"What? For science!"_

_"Oh, alright."_ The mob said, turning back to Xanna and Akazil. _"Death to the-!"_ They were yelling the war cry when they saw that the two had gone missing. _"-Horde?"_

_"Hey, where'd they go?"_

_"It was Horde magic trickery!"_

_"Wait! There they are!"_ A little girl; that oddly sounded like a man; shouted and pointed to Xanna running around a corner with Akazil. _"After them!!!!!"_

_"DEATH TO THE HORDE!!!!!"_

Ixxy watched as the angry mob began to chase them again, then she turned to Xanna. **'I-'**

_"Whoa!"_ Xanna said when she was roughly yanked into a house; Akazil going in after her since she had been holding his hand.

* * *

**'Rape! Rape! It's a rapist, I say! Rape!!!'** Ixxy was yelling in Xanna's mind, then she actually looked at all of the people that were surrounding Xanna; it was the damn group, Fëanáro and his group, and some more Alliance people. **'…Rape! I still say rape!'**

_"Xa-"_ Cosmo was greeting his little sister figure when a night elf girl covered his mouth; he just quietly went back to fidgeting with his fingers after being silenced.

_"Okay."_ The night elf boy at the window said after a moment of silence. _"They're gone."_ He said, stepping away from the window, uncovering Akazil's mouth and helping him up. After knowing it was okay to speak again, everyone relaxed; which also meant that Cosmo's mouth was uncovered.

_"Xan Xan!"_ He cheered, running to his friend, picking her up in a hug and spinning her around. _"You're okay!!!"_

**'Pfft. I wouldn't exactly say that. Sure, she's not dead, but she isn't okay either.'**

_"Nice to see you too Cosmo."_ Xanna said, hugging her friend back as much as she could. _"You can put me down now…"_

_"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see-"_ Cosmo was saying as he put his little Xan Xan down; and then he got a good look at her. _"-that you tried to cut off your arms and burn yourself to death!!! Xan Xan! What happened to you!"_

_"I-"_

_"Your arms!"_

_"They-"_

_"Your legs!"_

_"El-"_

_"And worst of all! Your clothes! I made these pants special for you!!!"_

_"But-"_

_"Who did this?! What happened?! I want answers!"_ Cosmo demanded; and then he looked at poor Akazil. _"You! You did this to my little Xan Xan, didn't you! Why I oughta-!"_ He turned away. _"Mittens!!!"_

_"Cosmo!"_ Xanna interrupted her friend from having his pet brutally beat her other friend to a pulp; in turn, everyone looked at her. She took a deep breath before telling the tale to her little audience. _"First of all; yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."_ She said irritably. _"Second; I was simply shot in my shoulders with a couple arrows and set on fire by a fireball."_ She said, addressing the wounds and burns, grinning nervously. _"No big deal."_

_"Shot?!"_ Cosmo shouted. _"Burned?!"_ Fëanáro shouted. The next thing that happened was the two angry elves strangling Akazil. _"We'll kill you for getting her nearly killed!"_

_"No! Guys!"_ Xanna said, pulling the two away. _"Thirdly; none of it is Akazil's fault!"_ She added to her statement, helping Akazil up. _"Oh…"_ Cosmo and Fëanáro said. _"Um…"_

_"Are you okay? Heh…"_ Fëanáro finished for Cosmo, as sheepish as he was. _"Just fine…"_ Akazil said, rubbing his throat as he glared at the two; his way of saying "I'll just kill you later…".

_"Well, now that we have all made nice-nice, I say we-"_ Xanna was saying when she heard a little "clank" coming from the floor. _"My earring!"_ She said, bending down to pick it up.

As Xanna went to pick up her earring, another night elf man walked through the door. He was a full grown night elf, a priest by the looks of his blue robes; probably to match his blue skin; had blue hair; which was in a layered mad scientist hairdo; dark yellow eyes, very bushy eyebrows and a very bushy goatee to match with them.

Fëanáro and Sophie gasped at the sight of the man, then bowed before him. _"H-"_

_"Aha! Found it!"_ Xanna said when she had found her earring; which had wondered off a few inches away from the tall elf's feet. She quickly picked it up, stood up and examined it. _"Damn, I think it broke again."_ She shrugged and put it in what remained of her pocket. _"I'll fix it later."_

Xanna looked up to see the tall elf that had walked into the house. _"Um…hi?"_ She said sheepishly, taking a few steps back as she rubbed the back of her head. _"We're just-"_

_"Horde."_ The night elf "finished" for Xanna. _"W-what? No! Dad, these are…"_ Fëanáro was saying, trying to cover for Xanna. He knew that his siblings would understand the situation, but he wasn't so sure about his parents.

_"Entertainers!"_ Cosmo finished for Fëanáro. _"Yeah! They, uh…"_

_"Juggle!"_ Cosmo said, already on a unicycle; he was juggling bowling pins, knives, flaming torches, little juggling balls, a child, and two chainsaws. _"Um…yeah…" - 'Where the hell did that come from?'_

_"I am not an idiot, son. They are of the Horde."_ The older night elf was saying as he walked toward Xanna; and as Cosmo stopped juggling and tossed all the things and child in a random direction.

_"Yes, father. They are Horde."_ Sophie said, taking a few steps closer to her father. _"But they mean no harm. They just wanted to look around! And now they need help getting home!"_

Fëanáro and Sophie's father wasn't really paying attention; he was too interested in Xanna to pay them any mind. **'Rapist!'**

_'Shut it!'_

_"You're not Horde…"_ The tall night elf said, leaning down and holding Xanna's face still by gently holding her chin between his thumb and index finger. He began to look deeply into her eyes; which was making Xanna feel uncomfortable because this man was probably a hundred or so in elf years. _"You are a…"_ He let go of Xanna, stood up straight and put his hands behind his back. _"They cannot stay here."_

_"What?"_ Fëanáro questioned. _"But why!"_

_"They are not staying here, Fëanáro. And that is final."_ He said, then began to walk off into a long hallway. _"But, Dad!"_ Fëanáro said chasing off after him.

Xanna; feeling confused after that; just raised an eyebrow. _"Did I do something wrong?"_

* * *

_**And that shall be the end for now. Sorry it was short and a bit rushed. I just want to get this day they're going through over with. Lol. It's been going since, like, chapter elven. XP**_

Note: Whenever I'm done with Xanna, I'll make little one-shots about their little sides stories. Like Cosmo and the tree, Xanna and the snowflakes; you know, that stuff.

Another Note: I like to make references...

Third Note: The reason as to why Xanna can take so much damage will be explained later in the story.

Forth Note: Lol. People saw Dethiam in her Horde form in her underwear. XP

Fifth Note: No, even I don't know where Cosmo got all those things to juggle with...

Hope You all enjoyed this chapter. Later!


	19. A Place to Stay and a Paddleball?

**_And finally; after, like, almost a month; the nineteenth chapter of Xanna!_**

**_*shrug* It's only eleven pages, but at least it's somethin' to tide you guys over till I update again._**

**_Anyways; enjoy._**

_**Note: By the way... Hi, Sarah! And; if you're reading this; video store clerk guy! *waves* =^.^=**_

* * *

_"Back, ye demon!!!"_ Xanna yelled at Naraxis, holding a stick that she pulled out of nowhere up to him as she hung from a high shelf to keep away from him. _"Back! Back, I say!"_ She continued to yell, threatening him with the stick. Naraxis; still having an attitude; ignored her and continued to try and climb up to her, making Xanna squeal, drop the stick and climb to the very the top of the shelf.

_"Call off your pet, you meanie!"_ Cosmo yelled at Kadgaa; who had been laughing the whole time. _"Hell no! She's getting what she deserves!"_

_"She doesn't deserve to be terrified and trapped into a corner!"_

_"Well, she should've thought of that before she decided to come to an Alliance city."_ Kadgaa said in his usual smartass tone, turning from Cosmo and folding his arms over his chest.

_"Help!!!"_ Xanna squealed, backing up into the wall on top of the shelf as Naraxis began to climb it.

_"I'm comin', Xanna!"_ The paralyzed Makaza shouted from the couch. Mokoki rolled his eyes at him; Mokoki also being paralyzed.

Akazil sighed, walked up to the shelf, picked up Naraxis and put him on the ground. _"All clear, Xanna."_

_"Yay!"_ Xanna cheered, hopping down into Akazil's arms and kissing his cheek. _"You're my hero!" She said, hugging him tightly; not noticing his blush like always. "Y-you're welcome, Xanna."_ He said, putting her down on the ground.

And then; because something in life just seemed to hate Xanna; Naraxis jumped right onto Xanna's head. _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!"_ She screamed, trying to knock the evil spider off of her head; but Naraxis was too quick for her and just moved around all over her body, making her scream more and knock things over.

_"Ahahahahaha!!!"_ Kadgaa laughed and pointed at the poor elf; obviously getting a kick out of this.

_"Xan Xan, stay still! I'll help you!"_ Cosmo said, running to his friend to get the spider off. _"Get it off, get it off, get it off! GET-IT-OFF!!!"_ She yelled, flinging herself around everywhere in her desperate attempt to fling off Naraxis.

_"Dude! Call off your pet!"_ Akazil yelled at the laughing draenei. _"No!"_ He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

_"Mittens, help me!"_ Cosmo called for his pet as he chased Xanna around the room. The lioness rolled her eyes, left the room, and came back in a yellow bikini, making Cosmo stop chasing Xanna and turn to give her a mother hen look.

Rolling her eyes again, Mittens stood up and did a sexy pose; and winked.

_"That's better."_ Cosmo said, smiling happily at his pet as she did the sexy pose he taught her. And because she was doing it, it lured Naraxis away from Xanna and ran up to Mittens; drooling. Mittens shook her head and sighed; having a little bit of a hard time believing that her owner actually taught her how to seduce other pets.

_"Naraxis!"_ Kadgaa yelled, going over to retrieve his pet.

Cosmo giggled; then he turned to Xanna. _"Are you okay, Xan Xan?"_

_"He…he…"_ Xanna tried to get the words out, holding herself from shock. _"He touched my clothes!!!"_ She yelled, making Cosmo raise an eyebrow.

Xanna looked down at her shirt, horrified. _"They're tainted! Tainted!!!"_ She yelled; then she began to strip herself of her clothes; leaving her in only her underwear.

_"Xan Xan!"_

_"Taaaaainteeeeed!"_ Xanna screamed and ran down the hallway, hoping she could get as far away from Naraxis and her clothes as much as possible.

_"Xan Xan! Put your clothes back on!"_ Cosmo yelled, chasing after his friend with her clothes. _"Tainted!!!"_

As the two blood elves ran away, Akazil's right eye twitched a bit. He hit Makaza for it. _"Ow! What'd I do?!"_

_"Everything…"_

* * *

**'What the hell is wrong with you?! Put your clothes back on! There are rapists in this house!'**

_'No! Tainted! Gotta burn 'em as soon as I find a safe place to hide!'_ Xanna told Ixxy as she ran down all of the hallways of the big house, trying to look for a safe place to hide.

Ixxy stared at her blankly, then she put a hand on her head and shook it. **'That's another brain cell I'll never get back…'**

_"Xan Xan! Please put your clothes back on!"_ Cosmo said, still chasing his friend with her clothes. Xanna turned around as she ran. _"No! They're tainted!"_ She yelled, bumping into someone and falling to the ground. _"Ow…"_

**'~And another brain cell bites the dust~'**

Xanna sat up, rubbing her head and looked at who or what she had bumped into.

The person she had bumped into was a full grown night elf woman; she had purple hair that she was keeping in a long and braided ponytail; she was letting it hang over her shoulder and hang down all the way to her waist.

She also had purple skin, beautiful blue eyes, dark blue lipstick, and six markings across her eyes; three over each. From the outside of her face to her nose, the markings went small, big, medium; the big ones went from her forehead to her cheek.

And Xanna figured she was a warrior since she didn't fall down after being bumped into; that, or Xanna was just that weak.

_"Xan Xan!"_ Cosmo shouted from down the hallway. Xanna looked back and saw him; and that he was being followed. _"Ah!"_ She squeaked, jumping into the night elf woman's arms; thinking that she might keep Naraxis away from her.

Ixxy face palmed herself.**'Idiot…'**

* * *

_"Xan Xan, put your clothes on!"_ Cosmo said, holding out Xanna's clothes to Xanna; who was still being held by the night elf woman. _"No! They're tainted!"_

_"They are not, Xan Xan."_

_"Yeah-huh!"_ Xanna pointed to Naraxis; who was sitting next to Mittens. The lioness just made in eye twitch and fought back the urge to rip the damn spider to shreds. _"He touched them! So they're tainted."_ Xanna said, turning her head and sticking her nose up in the air.

Cosmo shook his head and sighed. "Kids." He said to the female night elf; she looked as if she was going to say something in response when someone from behind her began to shout.

_"Xanna!"_

Xanna opened her eyes and looked down the hallway to see that Fëanáro was running down it toward her. _"Fëan!"_

_"Fëan, don't! I just-!"_

_"Whoa!"_ Fëanáro shouted when he tried to slow himself down; he began to slide down the hallway and right toward everyone. _'Crap…'_

* * *

_"Xan Xan!"_

_"Cosmo!"_

_"Xanna!"_

_"Fëan!"_

_"Xanna!"_

_"Akazil?"_

_"Naraxis!"_

_"Mittens!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"Fëan!"_

_"Cookies!"_

The hallway was a bit of a mess after Fëanáro bowled everyone over. Everyone was just thankful that it was only Xanna, Cosmo, Fëanáro, Akazil, Kadgaa, Naraxis, Mittens and Feladora. The "hallway crash" would've been worse if the rest of the group was there.

_"Whenever I said to run and get your mother, I didn't mean to run so fast that you would knock her over."_ Fëanáro's father said, standing in front of the pile of people and looking down at his son.

Fëanáro managed to pull himself out of the pile and stand up straight to address his father. _"I-"_

_"Azlirac, Fëanáro, what is going on?"_ Feladora asked as she pulled herself out of the pile. _"Why are their Horde here? And why is one of them naked?"_

_"Well, Mom,-"_

_"Aaaaah!!!"_ Xanna squealed, jumping out of the pile. _"It touched my foot!!!"_ She screamed, hopping around on one foot as she pointed to the "tainted" one. _"That's it!"_ She said, dropping to the ground and pulling out a dagger from nowhere. _"The foot must come off!"_

_"Xan Xan, no!"_ Cosmo said, jumping from the pile quickly and grabbing the dagger. _"No cutting off body parts! We've gone over this dozens of-"_ Cosmo was nagging like a mother hen to Xanna when she slowly started to pull out another one to cut off her foot; he quickly took that one away as well. _"No!"_ Another dagger. _"Stop that!"_ Another dagger. _" I said-"_ And then Xanna pulled out a magazine; catching Cosmo's attention and making him stare at it in awe. She threw it and Cosmo immediately pounced after it; making Xanna think that she might have heard him make a cat sound.

**'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to watch another brain cell die…'**

Xanna; ignoring Ixxy; turned back to her foot, pulled out a dagger and raised it in the air. _"The foot must come off!"_

_"Xanna, no!"_ Akazil said, trying to get out from under Kadgaa; who had been knocked unconscious.

Xanna was about to bring her dagger down when a hand stopped her. _"Xanna…"_ Fëanáro was saying, puzzled at what was going on. _"One; why are you running around my house in your underwear? Two; why are you trying to cut off your foot? And three; where are you getting these daggers?"_ He asked, trying not to give into the temptation of staring down Xanna's bra; and not because he suspected that that was the place where the daggers were coming from.

_"Are you done talking? Because I have a foot to get rid of."_ Xanna said, holding up a foot in her left hand; making Fëanáro's mouth drop in shock and his eyes widen. _"Wh-where-?!"_

**'Uh…'** Ixxy said, staring at the foot; hoping that Xanna might do the same.

_"How did you get that foot? Both of your feet are still attached to you…"_ Feladora said, pointing to Xanna's feet.

Xanna looked at her feet, then the foot in her hand, feet, foot, feet, foot; she did it a few more times, then something actually clicked, making a dull light bulb appear above her head. _"Hey!"_

**'And the brainless award goes to-!'**

_"This isn't my foot! My feet are pink!"_ She said, looking at the white foot. **'Of course she doesn't notice that they're also still attached to her…'**

_"Yeah!"_ She said; too busy looking at the foot to notice everyone else raise an eyebrow. _"But if this isn't my foot…then where did it come from?"_

* * *

_"My foot!"_

_"Where did it go?!"_

_"Blimey!"_

_"What the bloody hell?!"_

_"Aaaaah!!!"_

* * *

Xanna shrugged. _"Oh well."_ She said, tossing the foot randomly behind her; not hitting anyone but somehow breaking a window and cause a car crash.

_"Oh my god!"_

_"My foot!"_

_"Where the hell did it come from?!"_

_"Why does it have a gun?!"_

_"Everyone, run for your lives!!!"_

**'Those poor people… Ahahahahaha.'** Ixxy snickered as she listened to the screams coming from outside because of the damage caused by the foot.

_"Azlirac, Fëanáro, what is going on?"_ Feladora asked again, sounding extremely confused as Xanna tried to pull out another dagger to cut off her foot.

_"Well, Mom,-"_ Fëanáro was saying as he stopped Xanna's other hand. _"-that was actually why we wanted to see you."_ He finished, looking up to his mother and giving her a sheepish grin. That smile always made Feladora uneasy; trouble always followed after her son gave her that smile.

* * *

_"That's your mom?"_ Makaza; now un-paralyzed because Akazil had forced Naraxis to take out the venom; asked Fëanáro when Feladora and Azirlac walked into another room to talk about the current situation.

_"Yeah. Whenever she's not questing, helping other people become warriors, helping blind kids read and deaf kids sing, cooking, cleaning, being a mom; she's being a super model."_ Fëanáro showed Makaza the latest magazine his mother was in. Makaza picked it up, opened it and began to drool; receiving a smack across the back of the head from his brother.

Makaza rubbed the back of his head, giving his brother an annoyed look; then went back to Fëanáro. _"Uh, can I use your bathroom?"_ He asked, making Akazil's eyes widen in shock. _"'Cause I drank a bunch of water earlier and now I really gotta go."_

_"Yeah, sure. It's-"_ Fëanáro was about to give Makaza the directions to the nearest bathroom; completely oblivious as to why Makaza really needed it; when Akazil smacked Makaza so hard that he made a face print on the coffee table. _"On second thought…I can hold it."_

_"O…kay?"_ Fëanáro said, not entirely sure of what just happened in this situation; he just shook it off, then looked over at Cosmo tying Xanna down into a chair. _'She's so cute tied to a chair…'_ He thought, then caught Dethiam trying to do something out of the corner of his eye. _"H-hey! Don't do that!"_

* * *

_"Okay, I can semi-understand you taking away all of my daggers. And I can even understand you tying me into a chair."_ Xanna was saying; tied to a chair because of Cosmo. And in clothes; also because of Cosmo. _"But what I don't get is…"_

_"What?"_ Cosmo asked as he played with Xanna's hair out of boredom. _"…Why the hell did you give all of my daggers to Dethiam?"_

_"She was willing to hold them. And I thought it was a good idea since she's also a rogue."_

_"But…she's Dethiam…"_ Xanna said, not noticing that Dethiam had gotten bored and began to chase around some of Fëanáro's siblings with Xanna's daggers. _"Her and weapons… It's just never a good mix."_

_"Well, I would rather that she have your daggers than you because you're just going to cut off your foot."_

_"So you'd rather let her kill everyone than me cutting off my foot?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Hmm… Makes sense."_ Xanna said, finally giving up on cutting her foot off; and not noticing her group, Fëanáro and Kadgaa trying to pull Dethiam off of Fëanáro's brother.

**'I'm starting to think that Dethiam is slightly insane… I like it!'** Ixxy smirked as she watched Dethiam scaring the group. Xanna just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. _'Did I drop myself on my head too much and make you lose your sanity?'_

**'Possibly.'** Ixxy shrugged, then went back to watching Dethiam chase around Kadgaa and Naraxis. **'Heh heh heh.'** She quietly cackled; making Xanna take a few steps away from her. _'And she says I'm disturbed…'_

* * *

_"And…done!"_ Cosmo said once he was done braiding Xanna's hair; then he pulled out a mirror and held it in front of her so she could check out her new hair style. Xanna looked and saw that he had made a braided crown out of her hair. _"What'd ya think?"_

_"I love it!"_ Xanna said enthusiastically, somehow getting her arms out of the rope so she could grab the mirror and look at her hair some more. _"I know."_ Cosmo said, leaning down and resting his chin on Xanna's right shoulder to look in the mirror as well. _"It's fabulous, if I do say so myself."_

_"Yeah, it's really-"_ Xanna was saying; standing up because somehow all of the ropes came untied; when Kadgaa ran over to her and began to shake her. _"Call it off! Call it off! Call it off!!!"_ He yelled.

_"What? What's going on?"_ Xanna asked, a bit confused. _"That!"_ The draenei said, pointing at Dethiam; who was trying to drag Naraxis closer to her so she could slowly cut him to bits. Poor little Naraxis was trying to get away, but was failing horribly.

_"What the hell? What happened to the rest of the-"_ Xanna was asking when Cosmo tapped on her shoulder and pointed to the far right corner; the whole group and Fëanáro's siblings were all huddled in terror together in the corner.

Ixxy began to roll around on the floor of Xanna's mind; laughing her head off and crying from laughing so hard. **'Oh my god! Ahahahahaha!'**

Xanna rolled her eyes and just set the floor on fire; ignoring all of the screams of pain and agony, Xanna turned to Cosmo with a blank stare. _"What?"_

_"I told you giving her my daggers was a bad idea."_

_"Well, what was I suppose to do? You were trying to-"_

_"She's gonna kill my pet!" Kadgaa yelled, shaking Xanna some more. "Call her off!!!"_

_"O-o-ka-ay."_ Xanna said, her eyes turning into spirals from being shaken; and somehow her hair had turned back into a ponytail. Kadgaa stopped shaking her and quickly shoved her over to Dethiam. _"D-"_ Xanna was saying to the air, then turned around. _"Deth…"_

_"I'm busy!"_ Dethiam barked, forcing Naraxis to keep still so she could look over which part of him she wanted to stab first. _"I can see that…"_ Xanna said as she stared at Naraxis trying to squirm his way to freedom; feeling nauseas as she stared at his fangs. _"Uh…"_ She said, starting to forget what she was suppose to do; and then she remembered. _"But-"_

_"But what? Stay still, ya little shit!"_ Dethiam snarled, putting down more pressure on Naraxis to keep him from squirming away. _"You can't kill…"_ Xanna continued, forcing down vomit before saying the spider's name. _"Naraxis…"_ She said, trying not to shudder as she carefully took Naraxis away from Dethiam.

The undead girl looked extremely annoyed after Xanna had taken away Naraxis. **'Yes! Someone's finally gonna kill you!'** Ixxy cheered, covered in burn marks; then she began to throw a party in Xanna's mind.

_"Uh, if you want something to do while we wait for Fëan's parents, read a book."_

_"Killing is a whole lot better than reading a book about killing."_

_"Um, uh…"_ Xanna stammered as she tried to think of something for Dethiam to do that wasn't killing; and actually forgetting that Naraxis was still in her hand. _'Shit, what do I-aha!'_ Xanna's light bulb of "genius" ideas appeared above her head again as she reached into a bag.

When Xanna pulled her hand back out, she had a paddleball toy in her hand. _"Here."_ She said, handing the toy over to Dethiam; who looked confused as hell at the thing. _"What's this?"_

_"It's a toy."_

_"What's a toy?…"_ Dethiam asked, stretching the ball out from the paddle. _"Does it kill things?"_

_"Uh, no."_

_"Then why do I want it?"_ Dethiam said, now uninterested in the toy. _"Because it's entertaining."_

_"How is it entertaining when it doesn't kill things?"_

_"Uh, here. Let me show you."_ Xanna said, taking the toy back; she then began to paddle the ball and show off a few cool tricks she learned with it.

After showing how it works, she handed it back to Dethiam; who was now interested in the toy again. _"Have fun."_ Xanna said and walked away from Dethiam and back to Kadgaa.

_"You actually got her to stop…"_ Kadgaa said, baffled that Xanna was able to get Dethiam to stop trying to kill people; the little elf just smiled and shrugged. _"Yeah, she's really no big deal. Ya just gotta know how to handle her."_

_"Oh. Well…"_ Kadgaa said, taking back his pet; making Xanna's eyes widen in horror. _"You're still just a dumb Horde."_ He said, walking over to Fëanáro to tell him it was okay to come out of the corner.

_"That was nice of you, Xa-"_ Cosmo was telling his friend when she interrupted him with her screaming. _"Aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!"_ She screamed, then looked back to Dethiam. _"Dethiam, give me back my daggers! I gotta cut off my hand!"_ She continued to yell, running back over to the undead girl.

_"Xan Xan, no!"_ Cosmo yelled, tackling his friend to the ground. After that, there was an argument, a lot of yelling, and Dethiam had learned how to kill with the paddleball.

**'…What the hell just happened?'**

* * *

Azlirac and Feladora finally stepped out of the room. _"Well, I guess we have no choice but to tell them-"_ Feladora was saying when she looked around her living room; it was quite a sight to see.

First; there was Fëanáro and Sophie and their other siblings trapped in web cocoons all over the room; Kagaa was unconscious and covered in bruises that were shaped like circles; Naraxis and Mittens were dangling over a tank filled with piranhas; Xanna and Cosmo were stuck together because their hair got tangled and neither wanted to cut off any of their hair; and Dethiam was just sitting on the floor minding her own business. And playing with a paddleball.

_"What the hell happened?"_

All eyes went to Dethiam; the undead girl looked around at all of them, then to the two night elves. _"What? I was just playing with this toy."_ She said, pointing at the paddleball. _"Very…entertaining."_ She smirked evilly and got a little glint in her eye.

Azlirac and Feladora just looked at each, both slightly confused at what happened while they were talking.

* * *

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"_ Xanna and Cosmo were yelling as Feladora tried to help them get their hair untangled. _"Sorry, just hang on. Almost got it."_ She said, trying to gently tug them apart; but having a bit of a hard time since warriors aren't that used to being gentle.

_"Agh!"_ The two elves said as they fell away from each other after having their heads yanked apart. _"There."_ Feladora said and smirked victoriously; to her, cleaning up all the web and getting her children out of cocoons and getting Naraxis and Mittens away from the piranha tank was a whole lot easier than helping Xanna and Cosmo get their hair apart without completely ripping off their hair or doing any harm. _"Ow…"_ Well, not much harm, anyway.

_"At least we didn't have to cut off our hair…"_ Xanna said, rubbing her head as she got back up onto her feet. _"I think I might have actually preferred that instead of yanking it off…"_ Cosmo said, rubbing his head as he stood up.

_"And this was all caused…by a paddleball?"_ Feladora asked as she scratched her head, trying to figure out how a paddleball could cause such damage.

_"In the hands of an innocent kid, it's nothing. In the hands of Dethiam, it's a legal weapon."_ Makaza said, coming back into the room after washing cooking oil off of his hands; Dethiam shot him a glare as she continued to play with the paddleball. The orc gulped then quickly made his way over to Xanna to make sure not to die.

_"So, can we stay here for the night?"_ Xanna asked as she fixed her ponytail. _"Yeah, can they stay?"_ Fëanáro asked, walking over next to Xanna and in front of his parents. _"Well…"_ Feladora was saying; having an extremely hard time saying "no" to the teenagers.

"Please, Mom, please? Please, can they stay?" Fëanáro began to beg, starting to make the puppy dog face his mother could never say no to.

_"Yeah! Please, Mom, please?"_ Cosmo chipped in, gently grabbing Xanna's face in his hands. _"I mean, you just can't say no to this, can you? Just look at her!"_ He said; and then Xanna started to do the puppy dog face. _"Um…"_

_"C'mon! You can't throw this cute little thing out into an angry mob, can you?"_ Cosmo continued as Xanna's eyes got bigger.

Feladora shut her eyes to not give in and took a deep breath to help herself tell the group that they couldn't stay; until she was interrupted.

_"Yes. They can stay."_ Azlirac said, not breaking his facial expression as he looked at the bunch of kids.

_"Yes!"_ Xanna and Cosmo cheered, hugging each other; Makaza, Mokoki and Gishezpak all high-fived each other; Fëanáro, Sophie and Akazil smiled; Kadgaa was still unconscious; and Fëanáro and Sophie's siblings just looked worried as Dethiam played with her paddleball. The undead girl smirked at them and paddled some more; making chills go down their spines.

* * *

**_And that is the end for now._**

**_Questions: Was it random? Did it make you say "what the hell"? Am I disturbed? Does this story have a point? Will it ever get to the point?  
Answers: Yes. Possibly. A little. Yes. Eventually..._**

**_Boy, I wonder if the sequel will be this long... Crap, I just gave away a secret!_**

**_Lol. Anyways; hope you all enjoyed this. I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as possible. Oh, also; because I'm bored and curious; who do you guys think Xanna will end up with? I'm not going to give it away; I'm just curious. And bored... :P_**


	20. Jelly

**_Finally! After only God knows how long, I have updated!!!_**

**_Sure, it's short and mostly randomness, but it's something._**

_**Enjoy.

* * *

**"Take cover!"_ Xanna yelled, diving behind the dining table as a chocolate bomb went off. _'That was a close one…'_ She panted.

**'How did we even-?'**

_"Man down! Man down!"_ Makaza shouted from nearby, his "injured" comrade "dying" in his arms. _"Don't worry, buddy. Help is on the way."_ He told him as Xanna started to make her way for the two.

Mokoki; covered in strawberry jelly; coughed. _"I don't think I'm gonna make it…"_

_"Don't talk that way! You're gonna be fine!"_

_"I'm…so cold…"_ Mokoki said, coughing again. _"Goodbye…"_

_"No!"_ Makaza shouted, then turned his head to where Xanna was coming from; she was jumping over chairs and dodging corn that was being thrown at her. From where or who was throwing the corn, no one was sure; but she was dodging it to get to her two perverted friends.

**'Seriously! How did this even-?!'**

_"Whoa!"_ Xanna said as she tried to stop herself from running; but slid into the fort of vegetables.

Ixxy face palmed herself. **'Idiot.'**

_"What's wrong with him?"_ Xanna asked her orc friend; suddenly next to him, and with a banana peel on her head. _"One of Fëan's brothers shot him with a strawberry jelly sandwich."_

_"Strawberry jelly?! What kind of sick man is he?! Nobody eats that stuff!"_

**'You eat it…'**

_'I stand by what I said!'_

**'Why the hell are you yelling?!'**

_"We gotta get him some grape jelly! Stat!"_ Xanna continued to shout, shaking Makaza; which was shaking her army helmet. _"But where are we gonna get grape jelly?!"_ Makaza asked, worried for his friend.

_"I believe that there is some across the kitchen."_ Gishezpak said, handing Cosmo another potato for the mash potato gun. _"Fire!"_ Cosmo shouted, firing off the gun; falling backwards and on top of Mittens from doing so.

_"The other side of the kitchen?! But that's where the enemy is!"_ Xanna said, looking across the kitchen and seeing the grape jelly.

_"But we have to get it, Xanna!"_ Makaza said, turning her around and making her look at Mokoki; who was groaning on the cold and sticky kitchen floor. _'Man, I'd hate to see who's gonna have to clean up this mess…'_

**'And I'd love to see how everyone will be punished for this.'**

_'Pfft. If anyone is gonna get punished, it'll be Kadgaa.'_

**'Why him? Everyone is in this stupid fight!'**

_'Yeah, but he started it.'_

**'How?'**

_''Cause of Naraxis.'_

**'You mean when he crawled on your feet?'**

_'Yep.'_

**'Uh-huh…'**

_'Now if you don't mind…'_ Xanna was saying, putting an army helmet on the army helmet she was already wearing. 'I have jelly to get.'

Ixxy shook her head and sighed. **'Why am I hated?…'

* * *

**_"Take cover! Again!"_ Xanna shouted, hiding behind a cabinet door as celery was fired at her. _'Damn, how am I gonna get that jelly when they're firing vegetables at me!'_

**'You can always just…you know…walk over there and take it. OR all of you can stop being idiots and stop this damn food fight!!!'**

_'That's so crazy it just might work!'_ Xanna was actually agreeing with her evil voice; until a carrot shot through the cabinet door. It was just an inch away from her face. _'I don't think they'll give up, though…'_

Ixxy shook her head and sighed in frustration. **'I hate all of you.'

* * *

**_"Xanna…"_

_"Yes, my second in command?"_ Xanna answered Akazil, watching Fëanáro's twenty something other siblings planning their next move. Menacingly, too.

_"One… How did this even start? And two; how will grape jelly help Mokoki?"_

_"Because grape jelly is way better than strawberry jelly. Thus, it will cure him."_

_"Cure him of what? It's just a little jelly."_

_"Deadly jelly, Akky! Deadly jelly!"_

_"How?…"_ Akazil asked; ignoring the "Akky". He was still a little annoyed at his mother for calling him that in front of his friend, because now they'll never stop calling him that.

_"Apparently you're not understanding me…"_ Xanna said, looking irritated because her friend wasn't comprehending that this was strawberry jelly. _"It's strawberry jelly!"_

_"So?"_

_"So?! SO?! It's strawberry jelly, man! How can you not understand that that can kill people! I mean, do I have to draw a picture?!"_

_"I understand that some people don't like strawberry jelly, but I don't see how that can kill people unless they're highly allergic to it."_

_"It doesn't matter if you're allergic to it or not! It's strawberry jelly! Enough sa-"_

_"Fire!"_ One of Fëanáro's brothers shouted; then some of his other siblings started to fire watermelons.

_"Take cover!"_ Xanna shouted, tackling Akazil to the ground to protect him from the watermelons.

**'It's times like these when I wish that I had my own body…'

* * *

**_"Okay, it's safe."_ Dethiam said; appearing out of nowhere; after slicing all of the watermelons with her daggers. She then; to Akazil's disliking; helped Xanna off of Akazil.

_"Thanks."_ Xanna said, dusting off some of the watermelon chunks that hit her. Then she looked over at the night elves; they were loading up more watermelons.

She turned to her two soldiers; which made her army hat spin around. _"Okay, men."_ She said; and Dethiam didn't even mind it. _"We're close to our target."_ Xanna said, pointing to the grape jelly. _"Now… Anyone have a plan?"_

Dethiam pulled out a dagger.

_"Besides that…"_

Dethiam put away the dagger.

_"Okay…"_ Xanna said, looking away and back to all of the night elves; they stopped loading up the watermelons and went back to their little planning circle. _'Hmm… What are they planning?'_

**'Hopefully, killing you.'**

_'Since they attacked Mokoki with strawberry jelly, it's possible.'_

Xanna started to pace and think about how she would get the grape jelly; ignoring Ixxy's eye twitching. _'I have to think of a way to get that jelly… Mokoki's life is at-!'_ She was thinking when Akazil went flying into the night elves' territory. _'-stake…'_ She finished her though, then turned around to see a smirking Dethiam.

_"What? It was the only other thing I could think of."_

_"Uh-huh…"_

**'I'm starting to think that your stupidity is rubbing off on her…' Ixxy cried. 'I'm losing the only woman I'll ever love!'**

_'She's the only person you'll ever love…'_

**'That just makes it worse!'** Ixxy shouted, then ran off crying; just making Xanna roll her eyes. _'Drama king.'

* * *

"The enemy is attacking! The enemy is attacking!"_ A couple of Fëanáro's younger siblings shouted, running around and covering their heads with their arms. _"Get the pudding!"_ Another sibling shouted.

_"Ah! Get off me you perv!"_ One of the girls shouted. _"Sorry. I was thrown…"_

_"Yeah right!"_ She shouted, pushing him off. _"He tried to rape me!"_

_"What?! I did not!"_ Akazil said, trying to get up. _"Get him!"_ One of the brothers shouted, tackling Akazil to the ground with his other brothers. _"Aaaaah!!!"_

_"Ha!"_ Xanna shouted as the night elves tackled Akazil, grabbing and holding up her prize. _"I have the jelly! Pull back, men! Pull back!"_ She shouted, running off with the grape jelly.

_"Wait! Don't just leave me here!"_ Akazil shouted out to his friend, trying to crawl out from beneath the night elf boys.

_"Oh, right…"_ Xanna said, walking back to grab her friend out from under the several night elf boys; then dragging him away.

_"Where do you think you're going?"_ Came that familiar voice; that one familiar voice that was familiar. Of the familiar kind.

Xanna turned around to look at him. _"I am going back to my injured soldier to take care of him. Since one of yours tried to assassinate him."_

Fëanáro stepped down from the table he was standing on and walked up to Xanna. _"And what if I don't let you leave with it?"_

_"Then…uh…"_ Xanna tried to think of something as Fëanáro's siblings started to circle her and Akazil; who was now standing up. _'Shit. I guess I didn't really think this through.'_

**'You never do!'**

_"Tell ya what, I'll make you an offer."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"You're friend can leave with the jelly if you stay on our side."_

_"Hmm… I dunno."_ Xanna said, thinking about this offer. _"Okay, okay. You can leave too."_

_"…What's the catch?"_ Xanna asked, giving Fëanáro a blank look; he just smirked. _"You give me a kiss."_

Xanna shrugged. _"Ok-"_

_"Absolutely not! Xanna would never do such a thing!"_ Akazil interrupted. He may not have known how this food war started or how strawberry jelly could kill or how any of this made sense, but he knew that he wasn't going to let Xanna kiss Fëanáro.

_"And why not?"_ Fëanáro asked, looking at the orc. _"Because…she doesn't want to!"_

_"I think she is the only one who can say if she wants to or not."_ Fëanáro told Akazil. _"Okay, then just ask her!"_

_"Alright, I will!"_ The night elf turned his head. _"Xanna, would you like to-?"_ He was asking the air; then he, his siblings and Akazil looked for her. _"Xanna?"

* * *

"I got the jelly!"_ Xanna shouted, holding up the jelly above her head as she ran to the other side of the kitchen; jumping over tables and dodging food and such. **'You know you're all idiots, right?'**

_'Maaaybeee… Oh, shit! Broccoli!' _Xanna thought, dodging the broccoli by jumping over it in slow motion. **'If you wanna get this stupid jelly to that stupid perv, I suggest you don't do it in slow motion…'** Ixxy said; not even thinking about questioning how Xanna was able to move in slow motion.

_'Hmm… You may have a point there.'_

**'I guess the whole "I'm the smart side of your brain" doesn't mean anything to you, does it?'** Ixxy asked irritably; her arms folded over her chest.

Like always, Xanna ignored her, then went back to being in normal motion and continued to run to the other side of the kitchen. But she tripped when she landed. _'Shit…'_

**'Idiot…'**

* * *

The jelly jar flew through the air; in slow motion. Xanna; in slow motion again, much to Ixxy's annoyance; got up and began to run and try and catch it. _"Nooo!!!"_

**'I'm extremely surprised that I haven't killed myself yet…'**

_"Jelllyyy!!!"_ Xanna yelled, trying to catch up to the flying jelly jar to catch it and make sure it didn't break and get the jelly everywhere.

**'I still don't even see why it's needed.'** Ixxy said to herself as Xanna continued to run in slow motion for the jelly. **'It's just a stupid jar of jelly.'** And she was still going. **'And I don't even see how all this started!'** Still going. **'Agh! I freakin' hate how stupid you are!'** And still going. **'I should hit you!'** Getting closer to the ground. **'That's it, I'm hitting you.'**

Ixxy raised her hand to hit Xanna while she was in slow motion, but she was distracted when Fëanáro's parents came back into the room; along with Sophie and Sonya.

The four looked around the kitchen; it was a huge mess. There was food everywhere; like corn stuck under the table, carrots on the ceiling, some white stuff that was hopefully mayonnaise splattered on parts of the walls, celery, chicken, a couple gnomes; it was just a mess.

_"Um…"_ Xanna said, on the cold and sticky food covered ground; and then the jelly jar finally hit the floor and made a huge purple spot just an inch away from her hands. _'Damnit…'_

**'Idiot…'**

Azlirac kept an emotionless facial expression on; and that worried all of the children because that meant he could have been feeling or thinking anything. Feladora just put on an angry mother hen face as she folded her arms over her chest and gave everyone that awful, awful stare.

Sonya held onto to Sophie because she was afraid about what the two angry night elf parents would do with everyone. They were parents, and they were angry; only God knew what they were thinking about as punishment.

_"U-uh, hey…Mom…Dad…"_ Fëanáro said sheepishly, popping out in front of his parents. _"Uh… We all, uh…cooked for you guys…"_ He said as a lame cover up for the food fight as an egg fell from the ceiling behind him. _"Um…"_ And then he dropped to his knees and begin to beg. _"Please don't kill us! Or at least, just kill me! It's my fault! I started it! I'm sorry! Don't punish them, please! They did nothing! I'm sorry! I-"_

_"I started the food fight!"_ Xanna said, walking up to the night elves. _"So, just punish me."_ She said, wiping off some jelly and taking off her army helmet. _"But please, don't throw out my group. If that happens, just throw me out. Don't let their night of rest get taken away because I started a stupid food fight."_

_"Xanna, what the hell are you doing?"_ Fëanáro asked, standing up to whisper to the girl. _"Just let me take the blame."_

_"But it's not your fault. And I'm a Halfling, so they probably expected this."_

_"But-"_

_"Just let me take the blame, Fëan."_

_"N-!"_ Fëanáro tried to continue his protest until his father spoke. _"So…what on Azeroth were you children trying to cook?"_ He asked, picking up a turkey leg covered in moon berry pie.

**'Uh…heart attack ala king?'**

_"Um, we were trying to make…"_ Fëanáro was saying, then began to fidget with his fingers as he tried to think of something. _"We were trying to make…"_

_"Cookies! Lots and lots of cookies!"_ Xanna said, helping out her; at the moment; empty minded friend. And then one of Fëanáro's younger siblings fell off the ceiling; covered in chocolate pudding.

_"Uh-huh…"_ Azlirac said, putting down the three armed mashed potato snowman; then he looked to Fëanáro and Xanna.

_"…We're in trouble, aren't we?"_ Fëanáro asked his father. _"Oh, you have no-!"_ Feladora was about to start a lecture when Azlirac held up a hand to stop her. _"No. It's fine."_

_"Fine?! Azlirac, do you not see this huge mess in our kitchen?!"_

_"I will clean it up."_ He said, walking to a closet to get a mop; and finding another three of his children and Cosmo in there. _"Uh…hi."_ Cosmo said, waving; making Mittens smack a paw on her forehead.

Azlirac just looked at all of them for a moment, then finally shook his head. _"All of you just go to bed and get some rest."_

* * *

_**Like I said; short, random, doesn't make much sense, but it's something. And don't ask how, but this will actually help me get on with the story line.**_

**_Also, I'm really sorry for procrastinating for so long. Seriously, I am. And I will try to go back to updating at least once a week._**

**_Hope you guys still have some brain cells left after reading this chapter._**

**_*waves* Til later! \/-( ^.^ )z_**


	21. Torture

**_And here is chapter twenty-one. Enjoy._**

* * *

_"Isn't she beautiful?"_ The woman asked, holding her baby in her arms as she talked to her husband.

The man was standing with his arms wrapped around his wife as he also looked at their baby. _"Yes. Just like her mother."_ He answered, kissing his wife on the cheek.

_"Who are these people?"_ Xanna said quietly to herself, watching the two from a distance. _"And where are we? When did I get here?"_ She continued to talk to herself, looking around and observing the area; it was all black except for the one dimly lit area the two people were. _"What's going on?"_

_"It was a great idea to come to the Alliance museum."_ The woman told her husband, carrying her baby to look at some sort of crystal thing.

_'What's that thing?'_ Xanna thought, looking at the shiny crystal.

_"Yeah, I thought so."_ The man answered his wife, playing with his baby. _"I hope she grows up to be a rogue like her daddy."_ He said, smiling at the baby.

_"Well, I hope she grows up to be a paladin."_ The woman said, starting to play with her baby as well.

_"Either one is great. But ya can't blame a man for hopin'."_ The man said, kissing his wife's forehead; she smiled and kissed his cheek in return. Then they both kissed their baby when she started to coo for attention.

Xanna was still watching from where she was; she couldn't find a way out, so she just stood there and watched. She frowned at the sight because it made her feel lonely, and wish that she had a loving family like that.

Then the light the people were in went out; there was a scream, sound of breaking glass, and a crying baby. Xanna's eyes widened as she tried to see what was going on.

_"Xanna!!!"_ The woman cried out; Xanna looked around to see who called her name, but she only saw darkness. _"Who? Where? What? What the hell is going on?"_ She said, starting to get worried.

She continued to try and find something in the darkness, running but not knowing where she was going; and then she began to hear some sort of evil laughter to go with the screaming and crying.

Xanna was starting to shed a couple tears out of fear. _"What's going on?! Where am I?! Ixxy, help!"_ She yelled, not receiving any answers; except for one she got from the crazy evil laughing guy.

_"No matter where you run, you'll be mine, Xanna."_

_'What's that suppose to mean? Agh, where am I?! I wanna go home!'_ Xanna thought, continuing her running and hopeless search for an exit.

_"Hey, Xanna! Whatcha doin'? We're over here!"_ She heard Akazil; she turned her head and saw him and the group.

_"Akazil?… Ak-Akazil! Akazil!"_ She said, running toward the orc and the rest.

They all smiled and waved at her as she ran toward them; she was running toward them, but she wasn't moving. Instead, they were getting smaller.

_"No! Wait! Guys, wait! Don't leave me in the dark!"_ She yelled, reaching out a hand for them; but they still grew smaller. And then they were gone. _"No! Guys!"_ She cried, stopping her running. _"Please, don't leave me here…"_ She whimpered, falling to her knees, then sitting on them as she held herself for comfort.

Xanna didn't know when, but the screaming, crying and laughing had stopped; it was replaced with complete silence.

* * *

The lonely elf girl looked around, trying to see if any exit had popped up yet, or any sign of life; but she only saw and heard the silent darkness.

_"Please, someone take me home. I don't wanna be here anymore."_ She said, rocking herself back and forth.

Then she heard laughing children; she quickly looked up and saw the orphanage she grew up in.

A little girl was on the ground crying, covered in bruises and cuts; and she was surrounded by children that were pointing and laughing at her.

_"Look at the stupid Halfling!"_ The main bully laughed.

_"You'd think that a Halfling would be more useful than something like this."_ A little girl mocked.

_"Please stop."_ The little girl cried.

_"Make us stop, Halfling!"_ A boy yelled, throwing another rock at her.

Xanna watched as the horrible children continued to beat and mock the one little girl, starting to feel sick. _'Is this some sort of torture? Haunting me with memories of the orphanage?'_ She thought, staring at the sight of her past self being beaten and nearly burned.

_"Get away from her, you meanies!"_ A boy yelled, running up to the group to try and shoo them off.

_"What're you gonna do about it, fairy?"_ The main bully said, a fireball in his right hand. _"You can't tell on us to our parents. We're all orphans."_ He smirked at his own sick joke.

_"Yeah, and Liane is out buying food."_ The little girl said, smiling wickedly like her friends.

The little boy that had come to help Xanna just glared at them angrily. _"Fine… Then I'll just do this."_ He said, quickly running up to the little fire mage and punching him, then kicking the other little boy and pulling the little girl's hair, then pushing her to the ground.

_"Now leave her alone!"_ He yelled at them as they got up to run away. _"You're gonna pay for that, Cosmo!"_ The little mage boy yelled as he ran off with his friends.

Cosmo gave the group one last glare, then turned to Xanna to see if she was alright. _"Are you alright?"_ He asked her, kneeling down to her.

The little Xanna sniffled, wiping her nose as she sat up and looked at Cosmo with tear filled eyes. _"Please don't hurt me."_ She pleaded.

Cosmo smiled at her, sitting down on his knees. _"I'm not gonna hurt you."_ He said, pulling the girl into a hug and kissing one of her burnt ears.

The little Xanna was shocked at what was going on; then started to cry from being overwhelmed with such happiness and joy.

The normal Xanna was still watching the memory as it began to fade away, still feeling a little sick at it. _'That's when I met Cosmo… He was the first person at the orphanage to not hurt me… My first friend…'_ She stared at the ground as she let tears fall down her face. _'He protected me for a whole year after that, then got adopted. And things went back to the way they were…'_

_"He left you there instead of passing up being adopted."_ The dark voice said.

Xanna shut her eyes tight, shaking her head, trying to ignore the voice.

_"He left you there because he didn't care about you."_

Xanna continued to shake her head. _"That's not true, that's not true…"_ She told it, still holding herself on the ground.

_"He left you there to die."_

Xanna continued to shake her head, hoping that the silence would come back, or anything; anything was better than listening to those lies.

* * *

_"Xan Xan, I'm getting adopted!"_ She heard Cosmo's voice from that day; she looked up and saw the memory of Cosmo telling her about the two wonderful people that were going to adopt him. It brought back the horrible feeling that rained down on her that day; the feeling of being betrayed.

_"That's…great, Cosmo!"_ The little Xanna said, putting on a fake smile and fighting back the tears she wanted to cry. Xanna remembered what she was thinking at that moment.

_"How could a guardian angel leave the person they're suppose to protect?"_ The dark voice said, making Xanna hide her face again. _"I don't care about this. Cosmo is not a bad person. He cares about me. I'm glad he left. He had a chance to have a family!"_

_"A family that you should've been apart of."_

Xanna gave an angry glare up to the darkness; she wasn't sure if it was there, but that's where she heard it coming from. She knew what the stupid voice was talking about, but it played the memory anyway.

* * *

_"Oh, I just can't wait to meet our future daughter."_ The woman said as she smiled to her husband while they followed Cosmo to meet Xanna.

_"Xan Xan! Come and meet your new parents!"_ Cosmo said gleefully to his friend.

Xanna had quickly come out from hiding under her bed and ran to Cosmo's side to meet the adults; only to receive shocked and angry looks.

_"This is Xanna?…"_ The woman asked Cosmo, staring at the little girl with a shocked and fearful look.

Cosmo nodded and wrapped a friendly arm around his friend. _"Yeah, this is her. She's my bestest friend ever. And she's really great. You should adopt her, too!"_ He smiled at the adults.

The woman kept staring at Xanna in shock, holding her husband's hand in fear; her husband just glared at the thing with pure hatred in his eyes.

_"Let's just go home."_ The man said. _"Yes. Come along, Cosmo. We need to get you away from here."_ The woman said, reaching out for Cosmo carefully.

Cosmo frowned at his foster parents. _"You're not gonna adopt Xanna?"_ He said, a hurtful look on his face; similar to the one Xanna had.

The adults shook their heads, then grabbed both of Cosmo's hands and took him away.

* * *

Xanna was crying angry tears when the memory ended and faded away. _"Stop it! Just stop it!"_ She yelled out to the darkness. _"Why are you doing this?! Just leave me alone!"_

_"I can't."_

_"And why the hell not!"_ Xanna snarled; she didn't like this place or this voice and she just wanted to leave it and never come back.

_"Because you're making me do it."_

_"I am not, you liar!"_

The darkness didn't respond, making Xanna even more angry. _'What the hell does this thing want?!'_

* * *

Xanna looked around to see if the stupid voice would play anymore memories or any other form of torture, inhaling and exhaling angrily, still letting tears fall down her cheeks. _"Why don't you show yourself?!"_ She demanded, looking around to see if it would do it.

Then Xanna saw a mirror, a little confused at finding it. _'I ask for it to show itself and it shows me a mirror?'_ She thought, standing up to walk up to the mirror.

When she reached it, she saw how angry her face looked; she slowly wiped that look away, and her tears. She sighed and shook her head, looking at her left hand in the mirror; she didn't know why, but she always like to touch her reflection when she saw it, pretending that she was touching some sort of clone's hand or something.

She smiled and slowly reach her hand up to touch the reflection, gasping when they connected; it was real.

The reflection smirked, wrapping her fingers around Xanna's; she quickly pulled it away, jumped back and pulled out a dagger. _"Who are you!"_ She yelled, pointing her dagger at the reflection-clone-thing; at that moment, she realized she didn't like her reflection anymore.

_"I'm you."_ The reflection answered simply, in a dark feminine voice, continuing to smirk at Xanna as she walked closer to her; Xanna just backed away, keeping her dagger at hand. _"No you're not. I'm me. So who are you?"_

The reflection laughed. _"So small minded."_

_"Am not…"_ Xanna mumbled. _'Just great. My reflection is like Ixxy…'_

_"Why do you never think about things, Xanna?"_ The reflection asked, starting to circle Xanna. _"I think about things!…sometimes…"_

_"Just sometimes. Not all the time."_

Xanna just glanced back and forth between random places in the darkness and her reflection. _'I'm being called out by myself… Geez, that's gotta say somethin'.'_

_"And why don't you ever think about the people you meet? About how bad they can be. About how they can hurt you. About how they can betray you…"_ The reflection continued to talk and circle, trying to play another mind game with Xanna.

_"There's nothing wrong with my friends."_ Xanna said, glaring at her reflection as she circled. _"Really? Cosmo's already betrayed you once."_

_"He did not!"_

_"Ixxy will leave you as soon as she escapes your mind and gets her own body."_

_"N-well…"_ Xanna said; not even realizing that her reflection said "as soon" instead of "if".

_"Makaza and Mokoki are just perverts who only want to see you naked."_

Xanna lowered her dagger slightly. _"Well… Well, they're still nice!"_ She said, trying to defend her case of being friends with the two.

_"Dethiam only wants to kill. Who's to say that she won't try to kill you in your sleep just out of pure boredom?"_

_"Well…"_ Xanna said, now completely lowering her dagger. _"And with a paddleball. What kind of death is that for someone like you?"_

_"A humiliating one…"_ Xanna mumbled, rubbing her arm as she stared at the ground in sadness.

_"And what of Akazil?"_

Xanna lifted her head up quickly to look at her reflection, wanting to hear what she had to say about her other orc friend.

_"Oh. I see…"_ The reflection smirked, then let out a little chuckle. _"I should've known. He __has__ stuck by your side with no strings attached so far."_

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_ Xanna asked, giving her reflection a look.

She just chuckled and circled Xanna some more. _"You're so small minded, Xanna."_ She laughed, walking away. _"But soon, you'll see that only __he__ will bring you happiness."_ She said quietly before fading into the darkness; Xanna was barely able to catch it. _'And what's __that__ suppose to mean?'_ She thought, looking in the direction her reflection walked off and faded into.

That's when a light shined in the distance; Xanna looked in the direction and began to walk toward it, finding out that it was the exit.

Xanna looked back at the dark place she was just in, seeing some of the memories she was forced to watch quickly appear and fade away; she just gave it a disapproving look and looked away from it. _"Whatever this torture was…it's not going to make me bitter."_ She said quietly before walking through the door.

* * *

_**And that is the end of this chapter. A little dark-ish, but I like it. Hope you guys did, too. ^^**_

Note: Damn dark voice trying to make Cosmo look bad! *angry face*


	22. The Next Day

_**Ta-da! Chapter twenty-two of Xanna! Enjoy!**_

Note: Awesome. I updated on the twenty-forth and now I'm updating again. This is good! :D

* * *

_"Xan Xan! Wake up, Xan Xan!"_ Cosmo said as he gently shook his friend to wake her up for breakfast. _"Unh, five more minutes, Liane…"_ She said, trying to shoo Cosmo away and rolling over onto her stomach.

Cosmo chuckled a little, placing his hands on his naked hips. _"I guess that means that you don't wanna eat waffles, then."_ He smirked at her; it grew even bigger when he saw her right eye shoot open.

Xanna then quickly sat up. _"We're having falaffles for breakfast?!"_ She asked giddily, her eyes twinkling like stars.

**'Why can't you just call them waffles like a nor-well, you aren't normal; so nevermind…'** Ixxy said, hating that Xanna always had to call waffles "falaffles"; and that she always got super hyper when she heard the word.

Cosmo chuckled some more and tried to calm his friend down; he should've known to be a little more careful with the "W" word. _"Yes, Xan Xan. Fëanáro's mom is making wa-… Those for breakfast."_ He told her, smiling.

_"FALAFFLES!!!!!"_ Xanna shouted, jumping out of her bed and nearly hitting the roof.

**'Oh god, here we go…'**

_"Falaffles, falaffles, falaffles!!!"_ Xanna said over and over as she changed out of her nightgown and into normal clothes; at least, she tried, but she ended up wearing her shirt as pants and her pants on her head. She also put her ponytail holder around her neck; somehow.

In her rush to go and eat some "falaffles", Xanna forgot how to turn a doorknob; so, when she was running to the bedroom door to get out of the room, she ran into it.

_"Ow…"_ She said on the ground; and somehow dressed properly.

Once she looked at the door, she remembered what she was doing, got up, and ran into the door again; and again, and again, and again, and about twenty or so more times after that.

**'I hate you so much…'**

_"Uh, Xan Xan?…"_ Cosmo said after putting on some pants. _"Maybe you should try turning the doorknob to get out?"_ He suggested, turning his hand around an invisible doorknob so Xanna would get the idea of what he was saying.

**'So he's not a complete idiot.'** Ixxy said, her hands on her hips. **'That's good to know.'**

As the two talked; though, Cosmo still had no idea that Ixxy even existed because she was just a voice in his friend's head; Xanna ignored them and continued to run into the door, still saying "falaffles".

Cosmo shook his head, letting out a little chuckle at his silly friend; then he walked over and opened the door for her, not thinking about how she would run into the wall in the hallway when he did.

_"Falaffles!!!"_ She continued to yell, getting up and running into the hallway door.

_"Xan Xan, turn the doorknob!"_ Cosmo told her, putting on his shirt.

This time when he said it, she actually did turn the doorknob; and ran into several more walls on her way to the kitchen.

**'How the hell do you not have brain damage?'**

_"Falaffles!!!"_

**'I guess you'd have to have a brain to have brain damage…'**

* * *

Xanna finally made it to the kitchen, still shouting falaffles and running into just one more wall; landing flat on her back.

_"Ow…"_ She groaned. _'After fifty or seventy times of doing that in a row, it kinda starts to hurt a little…'_

**'No shit.'** Ixxy said, her hands on her hips again as she stared at Xanna on the ground. **'You have to be some sort of genius!'**

Ignoring Ixxy, Xanna opened her eyes; and she saw one of the most amazing things she had ever seen in her life.

_"Ahhh…"_ She said, going wide eyed as she stared at the beautiful thing.

It was a huge pile of waffles; so big, it was probably touching the ceiling. Which was far away from the kitchen table it was on.

_"Mount Falaffle…"_ Xanna said, rolling onto her stomach and getting up, still staring at the pile of waffles with wide eyes; and drooling a little.

_"Actually, Miss Xanna, a falaffle is a type of meat ball. These are waffles."_ Gishezpak said, holding up a waffle on his fork.

_"There's actually a thing called a falaffle?"_ Xanna asked, tilting her head at the Troll; she received a nod. _"Yes. There is."_

_"Weird… That's just what I like to call waffles."_ She said; then she shrugged and began to cackle. _"Ahahahahahahaha!!!"_

Everyone; except for Cosmo and Mittens; raised an eyebrow at the girl.

_"Xanna?"_ Akazil asked, now slightly scared by his friend.

_"It's real! It's real!"_ She said, jumping up and down next to Cosmo; then she began to fidget with her fingers, still cackling and smiling wickedly as she stared at the huge pile of waffles. _"They said it wasn't real. They said I'd never find it. They called me crazy…"_ She said, then tossed her left hand into the air; pointing her index finger. _"Well, who's the crazy one now! Ahahahahaha!"_ She cackled at the end of her crazy rant.

**'Still you.'** Ixxy said, filing her fingernails.

_'Shut up!'_

* * *

_"Xanna, what're you talking about?"_ Mokoki asked, scooting away from the elf with Makaza and closer to Gishezpak.

_"She really likes waffles."_ Cosmo said, patting the top of Xanna's head as she smiled.

_"So…"_ Makaza was saying as he watched Xanna circle the waffles. _"She always gets twitchy like a mad scientist when it comes to waffles?"_

_"Ehehehehehehehe!!!"_ Xanna cackled, still circling the waffles as she thought of how she would "attack" them.

Cosmo nodded and smiled at his friend, taking a seat next to Kadgaa; who let out a little growl at the action.

Ignoring the racist Draenei, Cosmo got a plate of waffles for himself and one for his wonderful pet, Mittens; who was being stalked by Naraxis again.

_"But, Xan Xan…"_ Cosmo said in his mother hen voice; the little elf peeked around the mountain. _"Yesss?…"_

_"Don't over do it. You'll go into a coma."_

_"Of course I'm not gonna over do it!"_ Xanna said, hiding her army helmet and her plans of taking out the "North side" of the "mountain". _'Damnit, I shoulda known he'd be onto me…'_

**'Well; after what happened the last time you had waffles; I wouldn't be surprised.'**

Xanna sighed and put away her plans and helmet.

_"I'm serious, Xan Xan. Don't over do it."_

_"Don't worry, Cosmo."_ Xanna said, grabbing herself a fork and plate. _"I'll just start off with two…five…tee-wenty…five…"_ She said, putting twenty-five waffles on her plate; earning a mother hen look from her friend.

Xanna sighed and put twenty of the waffles back. _"Okay, okay. Just five."_ She said; then looked at the waffles. _"You just wait, South side. I'm comin' for ya…"_ She said, glaring at it; then taking a seat between Cosmo and Akazil.

When she sat down, she just looked at her waffles; feeling like something was missing.

_'Hmm…something's missing… But I don't know what…'_

_"Syrup?"_ Akazil asked, handing his friend a bottle of the sugary goodness; she smiled and pointed at it. _"That's it!"_

_"Then take it."_ He said, trying to hand it to her; but she pushed it away; Akazil raised an eyebrow in confusion.

And then Xanna pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup; from nowhere. Like she always does.

_"Where the hell does she keep getting this crap?!"_ Kadgaa said, confused at how Xanna could always pull things from nowhere; the girl wasn't Cheesus!

**'You say "that's it" when you see regular syrup…and then get chocolate syrup…from nowhere…'** Ixxy sighed and shook her head. **'One; I hate you. Two… No. I'm not even gonna ask where or how you get this crap. But three; did you ever think about how that could depress the fairy?'** She said, putting her right hand on her hip and pointing to Cosmo.

Xanna looked and she saw that Cosmo was frowning at the bottle of sweet, chocolate goodness; and she knew why, too.

_"I'm sorry, Cosmo…"_ She put the bottle in front of him. _"Did you want some?"_ She offered with a smile; receiving a big grin and nod from him.

Ixxy dropped to the floor of Xanna's mind from the shock of stupidity. **'I hate you…'** She whined.

* * *

After an hour of being in a "falaffle coma", Xanna and the rest of her group sat around the table talking.

_"So, how did you sleep, Xan Xan?"_

_'Horrible…'_ Xanna answered in her mind.

**'Horrible? I thought you liked dreaming about puppies.'** Ixxy said, raising an eyebrow at Xanna; she did the same thing back. _'You mean you didn't…?'_

**'Didn't what?'**

_'You didn't see it…'_ Xanna said to herself as she stared at Ixxy, wondering how and why Ixxy didn't see the torture she had gone through in her sleep last night.

**'See what? You hugging and cooing over puppies? No, I saw that. It was horrible…'**

_'Um…'_ Xanna shook her head; she'd have to think about that later. _'Just doesn't make sense…'_ She thought.

_"Xan Xan?"_ Cosmo asked, poking his friend because she went quiet.

_"Hmm? Oh, sorry."_ She said, remembering the group. _"Uh, I slept…great. Yeah, just great. Nothin' but…sweet dreams all night long."_ She lied, trying to put on a convincing smile for the group.

_"I think that's a lie."_ Dethiam said, looking at her paddleball and dagger; trying to figure out how to combine the two. The others raised their eyebrows at her; whether it was from her accusation or from her looking at her "toys" was unsure.

_"Why do you think she's lying?"_ Makaza asked, folding his arms over his chest.

_"Well, it makes sense. I mean, she's a-"_ Kadgaa was saying, until he remembered that Xanna was neither Alliance nor Horde; but a Halfling. _"A…girl…"_ He changed the rest of his sentence before he went to minding his own business.

_"Right…"_ Dethiam said, staring blankly at the alien goat thing; then she shook her head, without shaking it off. _"I say that she's lying because she was groaning in her sleep all night."_

Xanna slowly lowered her chin as she looked around in random directions, fearing that there was about to be an issue.

_"Uh; probably not really my business; but… How would you know that? I mean, she wasn't loud enough to wake us all up; no less, the one that was sharing a room with her."_ Fëanáro said, motioning his right hand toward Cosmo.

_"Undead don't sleep, moron. So I wandered the house all night to occupy myself."_ Dethiam said, going back to looking at her dagger. _"When I passed their room-"_

_"Wait, wait, wait."_ Kadgaa said, interrupting the Undead girl yet again. _"You were wandering around last night? Doing what?!"_

_"I just said; I was occupying myself."_ Dethiam answered simply, staring blankly at the boy.

_"I don't buy it."_ He said, folding his arms over his chest. _"I say she was planning to kill us last night!"_ He accused, pointing his right hand at the Undead girl.

_'Perfect time to get away…'_ Xanna thought, slowly sneaking off as everyone began to argue about why Dethiam was up and about last night.

_"If you want me to kill something, how 'bout I kill you!"_ Dethiam shouted, getting on the table to put her dagger to Kadgaa's throat.

_"See?! Why do you like these creatures, Fëan? They're nothing but trash!"_ Kadgaa shouted, glaring at the Undead.

Akazil shook his head and sighed, his head in his left hand; he was trying to ignore the two trying to murder each other right there. _'This is a wonderful morning…'_ He thought, then opened his eyes to look at them and try to tell them to stop; but he noticed that something was missing.

_"Xanna?…"_

* * *

After breaking up Dethiam and Kadgaa's fight; without dying, somehow; everyone looked around the house for the missing Xanna.

_"Xanna!"_ Makaza called out, walking down a hallway with Mokoki and Gishezpak. _"Xanna, where are you!"_

_"Hotness?"_ Mokoki said, opening up a door to yet another bathroom. _"Damnit, how many bathrooms does this place have?!"_ He said, shutting the door. _"Honestly! Is it even necessary to have eleven bathrooms?!"_

_"Well, Mister Fëanáro and Miss Sophie do have twenty or so other siblings; so, I'd say that yes, it is."_ Gishezpak said, opening a door to another bedroom; except this one was pink. And belonged to one of Fëanáro's brothers.

_"I don't believe she is in this room either."_ He said, shutting the door, walking back to his friends; seeing that Makaza was looking in a laundry basket.

_"Xanna? You in there?"_ The Orc said, tossing clothes everywhere as he looked for his friend.

_"Mister Makaza, I don't believe she will be hiding in dirty laundry."_ Gishezpak said, dodging the clothes that were being thrown out onto the floor.

_"Well, she's gotta be somewhere!"_ Makaza said, throwing out a bra; which landed on Mokoki's head.

_"Xanna! Xanna, are you in there!"_ He said into the empty laundry basket, picking it up and putting it on his upper body as much as he could to find Xanna. _"Come out!"_

Gishezpak shook his head at Makaza, then looked over to Mokoki; he saw that the Tauren was grinning widely at the bra and staring at it with a twinkle in his eye.

Gishezpak sighed. _"Let us just continue our search for, Miss Xanna."_ He said, starting to walk off.

_"Can't."_ Makaza said, turning to Gishezpak. _"I'm stuck…"_

Gishezpak lowered his head and sighed again. _'I really hope all of this is worth what he wants…'_

* * *

_"Xanna? Xanna, where are you!"_ Akazil called out in the hallway; along with Cosmo, Mittens, Fëanáro, Kadgaa, Naraxis, and Dethiam.

_"Xan Xan? Are you in here?"_ Cosmo said, reaching for a doorknob to continue his search in the room; but he was stopped by Kadgaa. Naturally.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_ He said, holding the doorknob so Cosmo wouldn't be able to touch it.

_"I'm looking for my little Xan Xan."_ Cosmo said with a stern look. _"And if you try to stop me, I will sick Mittens on you."_

_"Just try it, Horde."_ Kadgaa said, glaring down at the elf; both got in each other's faces and growled.

_"Okaaay…"_ Fëanáro said, pulling Kadgaa away from Cosmo as Akazil pulled Cosmo away from Kadgaa. _"If we're gonna look for Xanna-"_

_"Which I still see no point of…"_ Kadgaa said, folding his arms over his chest.

_"-then we shouldn't waste our time with arguing…"_ Fëanáro finished his sentenced, staring blankly at his Draenei friend; the he shook his head and sighed.

_"That's going to be impossible."_ Kadgaa told his friend. _"They're Horde, we're Alliance. Of course there's going to be arguing! Possibly even death if we turn our backs on them!"_

_"Okay, then let's split up."_ Fëanáro said, receiving a disapproving; from Kadgaa; an approving look; from Cosmo; and an unsure look; from Akazil.

In the background behind those three, Naraxis was flirting with Mittens; who was ignoring him; and Dethiam was playing with her paddleball.

_"Hell no!"_ Kadgaa protested, throwing his arms up in the air; he was having a little bit of a hard time understanding how his friend could let Horde run freely around his house. No less, let them in. But if he wasn't going to stop them from wandering about, then Kadgaa figured that he would.

_"I think it's a great idea!"_ Cosmo said, turning to glare at Kadgaa; he thought that splitting up was great because it would help them find Xanna faster, and he'd be away from the racist Draenei. And Mittens wouldn't have to worry about Naraxis.

_"Meow!"_ Mittens hissed, bitch slapping Naraxis away from her, leaving claw marks on his face; and he still came back.

After that little scene happened, Cosmo changed his thought; Mittens have to worry about Naraxis much.

Akazil was unsure for a very reasonable reason; yes, they'd find Xanna faster if they were split up, but he didn't want Fëanáro to have the chance to find her first.

_' "Oh, Xanna, I love you." '_ Fëanáro said in the scene that was playing in his mind. _' "Oh, Fëan, I love you, too." '_ Xanna said in the scene, then she closed her eyes as Fëanáro leaned down to her for a kiss.

Akazil shook his head before he could let the scene finish; now there was no way he was going to let Fëanáro out of his sight.

_"How 'bout Kad and Cosmo go search down another hallway, and Fëan and I keep looking down this one?"_ Akazil suggested, receiving quirked eyebrows from the other three.

_"That…"_ Cosmo was saying, pausing his strangling on Kadgaa.

_"Idea…"_ Kadgaa continued for him, also pausing his strangling.

_"Is good."_ Fëanáro finished, paused in trying to pull Kadgaa off of Cosmo.

_"What?!"_ Cosmo said with a shocked look on his face as he looked at Fëanáro; obviously because he didn't want to look for Xanna with Kadgaa.

_"He means for a Horde."_ Kadgaa told him, still keeping his hold on Cosmo's neck; he just received narrows eyes.

_"So it's settled. The Hunters go down one hallway, the Warriors keep goin' down this one, and Deth-"_ Akazil was saying, turning around to see that Dethiam was already walking off. _"Is off minding her own business…"_ He said, turning back to the other three; then he shrugged. _"Well, let's get goin'."_

Fëanáro nodded. _"Yeah."_ He said, walking up to Akazil and walking off with him. _"You two behave yourselves!"_ He called back to the Hunters.

_"What?!"_ Cosmo said, his jaw dropping as he watched the Warriors walk away; he was also no longer strangling Kadgaa.

_"But-!"_ Kadgaa was saying, his jaw also dropping; and also no longer strangling Cosmo.

The two both sighed, both putting their heads in one of their hands; then they looked at each other.

_"I don't like you…"_ They told each other.

As they glared at each other, Naraxis duct taped Mittens to a chair and forced her to go on a fancy dinner date with him.

* * *

**_And that is the end for now. Let us all hope that I update again soon._**

Note: Sorry I've been procrastinating so much. I'll try to get better, but I'm not making any promises.

Another Note: One of the reasons I was procrastinating so much was because I had these scenes in my head, but I just couldn't figure out how to connect them. Like, I wanted to write about how the food fight started between chapters nineteen and twenty, but I just couldn't figure out how. So; with good advice; I just said screw it and wrote down the scene and posted it. I like to imagine it as me pressing a fast forward button. =)

Third Note: The naked hips thing… Yeah, Cosmo likes to sleep naked.

Forth Note: I've had this "falaffle" thing stuck in my head for a very long time, so that's why I used it. Really happy that I finally got to this part.

Fifth Note: Yes, I call waffles "falaffles".

Sixth Note: I saw on the food channel that a falaffle is a meat ball.

Seventh Note: Cheesus was made up my big brother. The full name is Cheesus Rice. Lol. Just Thought I'd use that.

Eghth Note: The reason why Ixxy didn't see Xanna's dream will be explained later Note: Kad and Cosmo…Fëan and Ak… Yeah, that's gonna be a long "Xanna hunt".

Tenth Note: I smiled a lot when I pictured Mittens duct taped to a chair because Naraxis forced her to go on a date with him. Lol. I so need to draw a picture of that.

The Note After The Tenth Note: Also; I edited the first chapter. You know, fixed typos, grammar errors and added a few things I thought should've been there in the first place. I'm going to do this to all of the chapters. I'm currently working on chapter two.

The Last Freaking Note: Damnit, that was a lot of damn freakin' notes…


	23. Xanna Hunt

_**Wooot!!! Chapter twenty-three of Xanna!**_

_**Note: Lol. I wasn't sure if I should call it Xanna Hunt; making a reference to Mouse Hunt, which is a very funny movie; or Where's Xanna?; obviouusly making a reference to the oh so popular Where's Waldo?. So I had my Mom pick and she picked Xanna Hunt. If more people say they like the other better, I'll change it.**_

**_Disclaim: I do not own World Of Warcraft, but I do own most of the names mentioned. And the story line used for this story._**

* * *

Naraxis was in a full body cast; it was a sign to tell him to never duct tape Mittens to a chair ever again. But that didn't mean he would obey.

_"You're pet is a menace!"_ Kadgaa yelled at Cosmo as he carried Naraxis in his left arm.

_"She did it in self defense! He duct taped her to a chair! Which so did not go with the table!"_ Cosmo said defensively, pointing at the dinner table Naraxis had set up. _"That's gotta be one of the cruelest things I have ever seen done to an animal!"_

Kadgaa slowly raised an eyebrow at Cosmo; a man; a little disturbed that he; also a man; would get so upset that the dinner chairs didn't go with the table.

Cosmo had his hands on hips, giving Kadgaa and Naraxis; who was no longer in a body cast and now sitting on his owner's left shoulder; a furious look because of the dinner set. Oh, and because of Naraxis duct taping Mittens; that was also a reason to be mad.

"_Uh-huh…"_ Kadgaa said, still holding a raised eyebrow at Cosmo; along with Naraxis. _'I think I just felt my I.Q. drop…'_

"_Oh, look! A shiny!"_ Cosmo said, completely forgetting that he was having a conversation and ran off toward the shiny thing.

"_Hey, get back here, you damn weirdo!"_ Kadgaa said, chasing after the Elf.

As the two ran off, Naraxis and Mittens followed; and Naraxis actually walked right passed Mittens!

The lioness was confused at the action; and she was confused about being confused.

"_What's this do?"_ Cosmo said from down the hallway, about to poke something he shouldn't; then there was girly screams. Obviously coming from him and Kadgaa for very horrible and obvious reasons.

Trying to ignore Naraxis' action, Mittens shook her head and sighed; then started to run to her owner's rescue of the mouse.

* * *

Mokoki was blindfolded, and tied to a chair; he didn't know where he was, who he was, who he was with, and if he was naked or not.

He; being the investigator of this case; grabbed the lamp and shined it down on the Tauren's face, wishing that he had remembered to take off his blindfold first so he would've kept the cool investigator effect.

"_Is this really necessary?"_ His "partner" asked, standing a little ways behind him with his hands behind his back; he was obviously thinking that all of this was unnecessary.

"_Of course it is!"_ He shouted, throwing his arms; the lamp still in his left hand; in the air, _"Why wouldn't it be?!"_

_"Gizzy? Mak? Is that you, guys? What's going on? Why am I blindfolded and tied to a chair? Am I naked?!"_ Mokoki began to question, really worried about being naked in front of his friends.

Makaza then quickly pointed the lamp back to his; almost; naked Tauren friend and completely bitch slapped him across the face. _"You will speak when spoken to!"_ He yelled.

_"Ow! What was that for?!"_

_"I said shut it!"_ Makaza yelled, bitch slapping his blindfolded friend again. _"Ow! What's going on?! Why am I being slapped?!"_

After a third bitch slap, Makaza then put down his fake cigar; he then held his face in his right hand, sighing and thinking as he prepared himself to ask the first question to his sick son of a bitch friend.

_"Where were you the night of the murder?!"_ Makaza yelled, slamming his hands on the table in front of him; which had come completely out of nowhere.

_"What?!"_

And that's when Makaza bitch slapped Mokoki again; obviously thinking that he was pretty damn good at being Good Cop.

_"Ah! What?! What murder?! What's going on?!"_ Mokoki began to whimper, scared and confused about why he was being accused of murder; he didn't remember any murder! And if there was, he wasn't apart of it! At least, as far as he knew.

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"_ Makaza yelled, slapping Mokoki yet again.

_"Uh… Mister Makaza?"_ Gishezpak said, trying to get his word in. _"There was no murder. So…what on Azeroth are you talking about?"_

_"I am talking about-!"_ Makaza was yelling; until he realized that he really didn't know what he was talking about. This was just all an excuse to bitch slap someone, really.

_"Um…"_ He said, trying to think of something.

_"My face hurts…"_ Mokoki said quietly behind him.

_"Shut it!"_ Makaza yelled, slapping him again.

_"Ah!"_ Mokoki screamed, terrified again. _"What?!"_

_"What color is your underwear?!"_ The Orc yelled, slapping his friend again; even though he didn't give him a chance to answer.

_"Ow! Uh…well, it was white the last time I checked. It might be brown or something now…"_

_"Liar!"_ Makaza yelled, slapping Mokoki again; then realized he was telling the truth. _"Oh, wait; you might be telling the truth… Okay, you got off easy! __This__ time!"_ He said, pointing to his friend's big nose; and then slapping it. Again.

_"Why haven't you told me why I'm being slapped?! Or why I'm tied to a chair?! Or why I'm blindfolded?! Or if I'm naked?!"_

_"Shut up!"_ Bitch slap. _"What color are my nose hairs?!"_ Bitch slap.

_"What? What the hell does that-?!"_

_"Answer the damn question!"_ He yelled; obviously slapping Mokoki again.

"_Ah! Uh! Um…b-black?! Green?!"_

_"Wrong!"_ Makaza yelled, bitch slapping Mokoki so hard that he fell over; and once that this part of the job was done, Makaza got out another fake cigar. Now it was time for the serious part; the part that required gloves.

* * *

_"Mister Makaza, I don't think there's any need for a cavity search!"_ Gishezpak yelled, trying to keep Makaza from violating his friend.

_"Cavity search?!"_ Mokoki yelled on the ground, then tried to make an escape as best as he could; though, the chair made it a little hard to do so.

_"Oh, no you don't!"_ Makaza yelled, grabbing the Tauren's ankle with his gloved left hand. _"It's either the easy way! Or the hard way! Either way, my hand is goin' up your-!"_

_"Mister Mak-!!!"_ Gishezpak was yelling, pulling the Orc back so hard that they both flew backwards; Makaza landing on top of the Troll and crushing him a little bit. _"-aza…"_ He finished, barely being able to say that with the huge Orc lying on top of him.

_"Ungh!"_ Mokoki let out a struggle, trying to break the ropes that had him tied down to the chair; once they were broken, he stood up, took off the blindfold and looked at his friends. After making sure he wasn't naked, that is.

_"What-the-HELL is going on?!"_ Mokoki yelled at the two, glaring at the them with deadly dagger eyes of absolute death.

_"Um…"_ Makaza was saying, turning himself a bit to look at Gishezpak; hoping that he'd have an idea for an excuse.

_"We were…"_ Gishezpak was saying, trying to help but not really able to think of anything; and absolutely hating it too.

_"You were what?! WHAT?!"_ Mokoki yelled, tossing the rope on the ground at his sides. _"Really?! What were you doing?! I was tied up! In a chair! With a blindfold! Almost naked!"_

_"Hey, I was so not gonna take off your underwear… And I couldn't talk Gizzy into doing it, either."_ Makaza said, an irritated look on his face as he motioned his head toward Gishezpak; obviously irritated that Mokoki's underwear was never taken off.

Mokoki kept glaring at his two friends, looking like that he had Mad Tauren disease and would run over to stomp them to death at any moment. It was actually rather scary.

_"Well, we were bored…"_ He said, first ignoring Mokoki's eyes turning blood red and the steam coming of out his ears and nose and then being completely terrified by it. _'Uh-oh…'_ He thought. _'Not good…'_

"_You-are-so-"_ Mokoki was saying, slowly walking toward his two friends; his only intent being inflicting death upon them. _"DEAD!"_

"_Aaaaah!!!"_ Makaza and Gishezpak yelled, both trying to make an run for it; but they had forgotten about how fast a runner Mokoki could be. Even if he was just a walking, talking yet to be made hamburger, moo-cow-man.

* * *

_"Get it! Get it, Mittens! Get it!"_ Cosmo was yelling, being held in Kadgaa's arms; much to the Draenei's annoyance; as he stood on a chair to stay away from the mouse. _"Get it!!!"_ He squealed like a woman again, then clinged to Kadgaa as tight as he could.

Kadgaa felt like that his ears were being pierced right through the eardrums because of the high-pitched woman screech; if he hadn't been so worried about making sure that his ears were bleeding, he might've just killed Cosmo.

_"Get a hold of yourself, you damn girly man!"_ Kadgaa yelled, dropping Cosmo on his ass; it was a way to make sure he could still hear and also because he just didn't like Cosmo. _"Thank goodness, I still have my hearing…"_ He said quietly after dropping the Elf, picking his left ear with his left pinky.

_"You-!"_ Cosmo was yelling and glaring at the boy, but was interrupted by the mouse jumping onto his lap; then his eyes widened in horribly shock horror and he screamed like a sissy little girl. And jumping back into Kadgaa's arms. _"Get it away! Get it away!"_

_"Damnit, quit bein' such damn baby, you sissy girl!"_ Kadgaa yelled, dropping him again; but he only came back. This boy was like a damn bouncy ball. _'I hate the Horde…'_

"_Eeek!"_

'_This one especially…'_

* * *

_"Get back here, you damned mouse!"_ Kadgaa was shouting, chasing the mouse down the hallway with Naraxis and Mittens.

"_You leave Jerry alone! He didn't do anything to you, you big bully!"_ Cosmo yelled, chasing after the three.

Kadgaa growled at the damn Elf. _'First he's scared shitless of it, it brings him a pink piece of string, then he likes it and names it Jerry! Agh! I hate the Horde!'_

The mouse squeaked when Mittens was catching up to him, then it began to try and run faster; but the lioness was still on its tail. Literally; which was probably the reason why he wasn't able to outrun Mittens.

Jerry then turned around, bit Mittens' paw; making her roar in anger; then ran full speed down the hallway and to a four-way intersection.

Jerry was able to run across the hall before the stoplight turned red because of traffic; but Mittens, Naraxis, and Kadgaa weren't so lucky. They had to slide to a halt and wait for traffic to stop.

Kadgaa sighed, folded his arms over his chest and began to tap his right hoof; waiting impatiently as Mokoki ran by with a giant hammer.

"_I'M GONNA FREAKIN' KILL YOU TWO!!!!!"_ The Tauren yelled, chasing Makaza and Gishezpak with a giant hammer; and with the look of death in his eyes.

"_We said we're sorry!!!"_ They yelled and continued to run for their lives.

'_Damn stupid Horde…'_ Kadgaa thought as he watched the sight.

After that, several of Fëanáro and Sophie's siblings were running away from a pudding monster; some more of them went by surfing on a giant wave; a pink metal thing went by with some sort of bald yellow man in it; then it was a few cats, bears, fish, Aquaman, T-rex, the Scooby Doo gang, and a random scuba diver. That was swimming in the air.

Once traffic was done, the stoplight went back to being green and Kadgaa and the two animals went back to chasing the mouse; with Cosmo still behind them to get them to stop.

'_I hate Horde…and I hate mice…'_

* * *

_"Find her yet?"_ Akazil asked after Fëanáro had just got done checking another one of his sisters' rooms.

_"Nope. Not in this one either."_ He answered, shutting the door. _"I really hope we find her soon…a man can only take so much stuffed animals…"_ He said as he walked back over to Akazil, sounding a little traumatized. _"So…much…stuffing…"_

Akazil forced back his smile; even though he really wanted to smile at Fëanáro's pain because he thought that he kind of deserved it. Obviously, it was because he felt that Elf was trying to steal Xanna away from him.

_"Let's go check one of your brothers' rooms, then."_ Akazil chuckled, patting Fëanáro on his shoulder; but only because he was hiding a little bit of stuffing up his sleeve. He placed said stuffing of Fëanáro's shoulder. And made him scream. Like a little girl.

_"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!"_

_"Eheh heh heh heh."_ Akazil snickered, he stopped when he saw Makaza and Gishezpak run by; they were being chased by Mokoki. And he had a giant hammer.

_'…The hell?'_

* * *

_"Xan Xan?"_ Cosmo said, peeking his head into another room; all he received in response was a squeak.

The Hunter looked down and he saw his beloved new friend, Jerry.

_"Did ya find her, Jer?"_ He asked, kneeling down to pick the little rodent up; he just shook his head. _"Cookies. That's the twenty-eighth room in a row."_ He cursed, making Jerry frown. _"Oh, it's not your fault. Xan Xan's always been good at hiding."_ Cosmo smiled and petted Jerry to comfort him and let him know it wasn't his fault that he couldn't find Xanna.

Jerry squeaked happily and began to nuzzle Cosmo's hand; the Elf was starting to think that he was a cat in mouse form because he loved being petted so much.

_"Meow!"_ Mittens said, standing on her hind legs and putting her front paws on Cosmo; she was getting jealous and wanted attention.

_'Oh dear. I have two kids and they're going to fight for my attention.'_ He thought, then just smiled and chuckled as he petted the both of them; the way they were glaring at each other was just adorable.

_"Hey, Cosmo!"_ Akazil called out, waving his left arm in the air to greet the Elf when he got up and turned around.

_"Hi, Akky."_ He said, putting Jerry on his shoulder and walking toward his friend _"Have you found, Xan Xan, yet?"_ He asked, trying not to sound too worried but not realizing it was completely visible in his eyes.

_"I was just about to ask you the same thing."_ Akazil replied sheepishly; and he actually didn't realize he had been called "Akky". _"Where's, Kad? I thought you two were looking for her together."_

_"We were, but we got separated by traffic."_ Cosmo said, remembering how he was separated from the Draenei by all of Fëanáro's sisters; even Sophie. They really didn't like it when people went into their rooms without their permission.

_"Same with me and Fëan. Well…actually…"_ The Orc grew a little smirk. _"He went crazy after he got trapped under an avalanche of stuffed animals."_

Cosmo, Jerry, and Mittens all raised an eyebrow.

"_Uh…nevermind. Let's just keep looking for Xanna.."_

"_O…ka-hey! A shiny!"_ Cosmo announced, then ran off after the shiny thing; which made Jerry fall off of his shoulder.

_"Cosmo!"_ Akazil yelled, chasing after his short attention spanned friend.

As they ran, Mittens walked up to Jerry, smirking down at the rodent. _"Meow meow."_

_"Squeak…"_

_"Meow."_

_"Squeak squeak! Squeaken squeaker!"_

Mittens let out a little kitty laugh at the rodent and began to walk off after her owner; she knew that Jerry wasn't going to take her spot as favorite. She wouldn't allow such a thing.

* * *

Makaza was looking very closely at the ground, having fun with his magnifying glass; which no one knew where he got; and he was dressed up in some funny looking coat and matching hat. And talking with a funny accent.

He stood up, straightening his fake mustache and monocle after putting away the magnifying glass; then he turned to Mokoki. The Tauren was dressed the same but in a different color; and he looked very annoyed.

_"Well, Watson, we're on the right track."_ He said in his funny accent.

_"I'm starting to hate you, dude…"_ Mokoki said, staring blankly at the Orc.

_"Ah, ah, ah."_ Makaza said, wagging his finger at his friend. _"What was that?"_

Mokoki sighed, rolling his eyes; then he repeated what he said with the stupid accent. _"I'm starting to hate you, dude."_

_"I'm starting to hate you, dude, what, Watson?"_

_"I'm starting to hate you, dude, Sherlock…"_

_"That's better."_

_"Mister Makaza-?"_ Gishezpak was saying; also dressed up in a weird outfit like his friends.

_"Mister what?"_ Makaza said in his accent, holding up his right index finger to stop his friend; who was standing behind him; and make him correct himself.

_"Mister Sherlock, shouldn't we be looking for Miss Xanna?"_ Gishezpak said, correcting himself immediately; though, he hated it. He always liked doing things perfectly right on the first try; and he blamed his teacher for it. _'Damn teacher…'_

_"That's what we are doing, my dear Watson."_ Makaza told his friend; still continuing with his ridiculous accent; smiling, turning around and wrapping his right arm around his second "Watson" friend.

_"I thought I was Watson…"_ Mokoki mumbled, a little said and jealous that he was no longer Watson; and he didn't even know why.

_"You are Watson, Watson._"

_"Then who am I?"_ Gishezpak asked, pointing his right finger at himself.

_"You're Watson."_

_"Then who am I?"_

_"Watson!"_

_"Mister Sherlock, how can we both be Watson?"_

_"Shut the hell up Watson and get Watson to stop looking so confused about who's Watson so we can get back to our search and find Watson! I mean, Xanna! Got it, Watson!"_

_"My head hurts…"_ Mokoki said, his eyes shut as he held his head; Gishezpak rolled his eyes and patted him on the shoulder. _"C'mon, Mister Watson."_ He said, leading him down the hallway.

_"But I thought you were Watson!"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Agh!"_

_'Damn Watsons…'_ Makaza thought, following his friends as he smoked on a pipe; that blew out bubbles.

* * *

A few hours had gone by, and no one had found Xanna.

They all met back in one of the living rooms to talk about the search; except for Dethiam. She was just playing with her paddleball of death.

_"Has anyone found her yet?"_ Akazil asked, extremely worried for his friend; all he received were "no"s and shakes of the head. _"That can't be!"_ He said, starting to get to the point of freaking out.

He looked to Cosmo; who was playing with a mouse; and Kadgaa; who was scratched up. _"Are you sure you two didn't find anything?"_

_"Kad wouldn't let me go into any rooms, so I had to have Jerry check them."_ Cosmo said, petting the mouse on his left shoulder. _"I also had him check the air ducts. You know, just to be safe."_

_"Okay…"_ Akazil said, raising an eyebrow; obviously wondering why Xanna would even hide in an air duct.

He shook his head then looked at the scratched up Draenei. _"Kad, what about you?"_

_"No, I did not find your stupid friend. None of us did! If any of us had, she'd be here, you damn dumb Horde!"_ He yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration.

_"He's still a little mad from the attack Fëan's sister inflicted upon him…"_ Cosmo said, sheepishly looking at at Kadgaa; who had gone back to folding his arms over his chest.

_"Stupid freakin' mother…"_ Kadgaa mumbled, getting quieter as his sentence went on; all the naughty things he said made Cosmo's eyes widen and turn a bright pink.

_"Well… Anybody else? Are we absolutely sure that we can't find Xanna?"_ Akazil asked, turning his head to the others.

_"We checked every single room we came across in five hallways."_ Gishezpak reported. _"And we still did not find Miss Xanna."_

_"Yeah. And we checked all the bathrooms."_ Mokoki added.

_"And I checked the dirty laundry and gave Mokoki a cavity search!"_ Makaza added, not looking uncomfortable or sheepish from reporting that at all.

_"Why the hell did you do that?…"_ Akazil asked, raising his eyebrow again as he stared at his little brother; along with everyone else.

_"Hey, who knows? He could've eaten her!"_ Makaza said, defending his case, throwing his arms in Mokoki's direction.

_"Listen here, you little dumbass! That is not how I would e-"_ Mokoki got up to yell and glare at the Orc; who returned the favor; till he was interrupted.

_"Anyone else?!"_ Akazil asked; really, really not wanting Mokoki to finish his sentence.

He looked over at Fëanáro; he saw that the Night Elf boy was twitching uncontrollably. It was obviously because of the all of the stuffed animals that he had to check; that, or he was twitching and saying the word "stuffing" for some other reason.

Akazil sighed. _"There's gotta be someplace that we haven't checked! Anywhere! C'mon, people! Think!"_

_"Monkeys!"_ Some random voice said from nowhere; and then started to snore.

_"What the hell?…"_ Everyone said, looking around to see where the voice had come from.

_"Uh… Did any of you morons even bother to check the kitchen ?"_ Dethiam asked, pointing her paddleball in the direction of the kitchen they were in when they had been eating breakfast that morning; where Xanna had gone missing in the first place.

_"I didn't…"_ Makaza mumbled.

_"I thought he was gonna do it."_ Mokoki said, pointing randomly to his left.

_"Stuffing!"_ Fëanáro twitched.

_"I did check it!"_ Akazil said, walking toward the kitchen; he was going to make sure that Xanna wasn't there.

And she was; asleep.

_"But I checked here! It was the first place I checked!"_

_"She's a Rogue, moron…"_ Dethiam stated, paddling her toy behind him.

Akazil stared at the sleeping Elf girl blankly; very dumbfounded. _'How did I forget about that?…'_ He thought, remembering that Xanna was a Rogue; and that Rogues use stealth.

* * *

_"Huwaaaaa…"_ Xanna yawned, rubbing her right eye with her right hand as she tried to wake up; when she was starting to rub her other eye, her right ear twitched.

She sleepily rolled the upper half of her body over to see what had been making the breathing noise behind her.

_"Morning, Akky."_ She smiled as sleepily as she yawned at her friend, rubbing her right eye a little more. _"What time is it?"_ She asked.

Akazil smiled at the beautiful girl, then opened his mouth to answer her question; until he was interrupted.

_"No! Bad, Mittens! Jerry isn't a chew toy!"_ Cosmo yelled, chasing after his pet lioness to make sure she didn't eat his new pet mouse.

**'…I hate you.'** Ixxy said, not being able to find any other words to use.

All Xanna did was smile sleepily and yawn, thinking about going back to sleep; even if it would just give her more nightmares.

* * *

**_Vwa la! Zee ond! Lol. So far, anyway._**

Note: The whole Cosmo; a man, and he; also a man; thing was a reference to Family Guy. Lol. That was very amusing to me. XP

Another Note: Naraxis is going to try to play the hard-to-get one in his and Mittens' little love game.

Third Note: The investigator thing... I was bored as hell. Same with the cavity search.

Forth Note: Homer Simpson...

Fifth Note: Lol. Mittens now has to compete for Cosmo's love. XD

Sixth Note: Watson thing...bored...

Last Note: Lol. I'm glad this chapter came out with decent randomness. XP

Peace, y'all!


	24. No Xanna Left Behind

**_Woot! Chapter twenty-four!_**  


* * *

Xanna couldn't help but stare at Mokoki; who was glaring at Makaza. _'What's up with him?'_ She thought, quirking an eyebrow at the Tauren; now he was asking Dethiam if he could barrow one of her biggest and sharpest daggers.

**'I believe the real question is; I hate you.'**

_'That's not a question.'_

**'I don't care. I hate you. That's all I have to say.'**

_'You're just so poetic, Ixxy…'_ Xanna thought sarcastically, staring blankly at the mean voice in her head.

**'Thank you, I do my best.'** Ixxy responded, her eyes closed; so she didn't see that Xanna had actually dropped to the ground from shock of stupidity.

* * *

_"Xanna?"_ Akazil asked, poking his friend; who was sitting in a chair in front of him; because she had gone quiet.

_"Hmm?…"_ She responded, still watching Mokoki. He was trying to sneak up behind Makaza with a bat; which she had no idea where he got from.

_"I asked you why you hid from us."_ Akazil repeated, leaning his head to his right a little bit to try and make his friend look at him; and trying to not think too much about why she was avoiding the question.

_"Mokoki, why are you trying to beat, Makaza?…"_ Xanna asked; completely avoiding Akazil's question like it was some sort of disease; as the teenaged Tauren was preparing to attack Makaza with the bat while he was eating a sandwich.

_"Hmm?"_ Makaza said with a mouthful of sandwich, turning around to see Mokoki just standing there; he was whistling and pretending to look innocent.

_"Amph!"_ Makaza yelled; his mouth still filled with sandwich; then jumped out of his chair and began to run around the room; still holding onto his sandwich.

_"Get back here, you bastard! I'm not done with you!"_ Mokoki yelled and chased the Orc boy with his bat.

**'I'm shocked that I still have brain cells…'**

_"Ah! Not the sandwich!"_

**'Very shocked…'**

_"Uh…why is he…?"_ Xanna was asking; ignoring Ixxy; slowly turning her head back to Akazil.

Akazil shook his head. _"Don't ask."_

_"But I already-"_

_"Don't-ask."_ The Orc repeated, his eyes shut as he held his head in his left hand; trying to ignore his irritating idiot little brother and friend.

_"Okay?…"_ Xannan said, quirking an eyebrow an curiosity, slowly turning her head back to the two wrestlers; she saw that Mokoki was trying his damnedest to beat Makaza, and Makaza was trying his damnedest to protect his sandwich.

_'I feel like I've missed something…'_

**'And I feel like that you're an idiot.'**

_'So not helpful.'_ Xanna said again, staring blankly at her voice; who actually ignored her.

* * *

_"Xa-"_ Akazil was saying, but was interrupted; which he found annoying because he really wanted to know why Xanna hid from the group.

_"So, how're we getting home, Xan Xan?"_ Cosmo asked, petting Jerry; who was in his lap, enjoying it; and Mittens; who was on his right side glaring at the mouse.

**'Please don't say "we'll just walk back"…'** Ixxy said, holding her face in her hands; she was very afraid that Xanna would be an idiot and say that because she forgot about the easier way to get home.

_"We'll use our Hearthstones, silly!"_ Xanna answered with a huge smile.

Ixxy stared at her in absolute shocking shock of the shocked kind. **'She…said something…smart…'** She said, her jaw dropping to the floor as she continued to stare at Xanna; then she dropped to the floor herself.

_"Oh, right."_ Cosmo giggled. _"I forgot about those."_

If Ixxy was conscious; which she wasn't; she would've said something along the lines of "of course he did" and "damn fairy".

_"We can use 'em now, if you guys wanna go home."_ Xanna said; not noticing the huge frown that appeared on Fëanáro's face.

_"W-wait…"_ He said as the group was getting up to go get their stuff. _"You're gonna leave? Now? Can't you stay just a little longer?"_ He continued, getting up and standing at his chair; and with a bit of a pleading tone to his voice. He really didn't want Xanna to leave.

_"Well, I'd love to-"_ Xanna was saying when Akazil interrupted. _"Buuut we can't. You know, we have quests back home and what not."_ The Orc said; he had quickly caught onto Fëanáro and his little scheme of trying to steal Xanna away from him.

_"And they're stupid Horde in our beautiful Alliance City."_ Kadgaa said, glaring at Xanna and her group.

_"Yes. So there is a strong chance that we might be found out. And you and your family just might be sentenced to death."_ Gishezpak stated, pointing out the "wonderful" fact that people could die if Xanna and the rest stayed any longer.

_"…Yeah, what he said."_ Kadgaa said, pointing to the Troll; he didn't care too much that he kind of sounded like that he was agreeing with a Horde, he just cared that one of them was also full on to the idea of them leaving.

_"But what would it hurt to stay just one more night? Just one!"_ Fëanáro said, holding up his right index finger; and sounding like he was prepared to get on his knees and beg Xanna to stay with him. And he probably was.

_"Well…"_ Xanna was pondering out loud; not noticing that Ixxy was too busy being unconscious on the floor of her mind to stop her, smack her and call her an idiot. _"May-"_ She continued to say; also not noticing Fëanáro slowly grow a smile.

_"But, Xanna, you heard Gizzy. People could possibly get killed! So we have to go."_ Akazil said, using the whole people getting killed thing as an excuse; all he wanted was Xanna all to his self. He kind of thought that he deserved a little Xanna time after spending a whole week with people that also wanted Xanna all to themselves. _'Damn Xanna greedy bastards…'_

Xanna sighed. _"I guess you're right."_ She said, lowering her head a little bit in sadness; she quickly picked it back up and shrugged. _"Well, let's get goin'."_ She said simply, then walked out of the room to get her bags and armor.

_"Wha-? Bu-!"_ Fëanáro stammered as he watched the Elf leave the room; her group following her.

_"Thank god."_ Kadgaa said, sounding truly grateful; but of course he would be since he's such a racist.

Kadgaa sighed, smiling contently. _"Ah, today's a great day. Dontcha think so, Fëan?"_ He said, turning his head to his friend; only to find out that there was only air there. _"Fëan?…"_

_"Xanna, wait!"_ The Night Elf boy called out, running after her and her group down the hallway.

_"Damnit, Fëan!"_ Kadgaa shouted, chasing after his damned Horde obsessed friend. _'Damn him!'_

* * *

_"Xanna! Xan-!"_ Fëanáro was saying, sliding to a halt in the hallway; and sliding right past the room Xanna and Cosmo were in.

_"Damnit, I know it's here somewhere…"_ Xanna said quietly, slowly going deeper and deeper into her bag; not hearing Fëanáro crashing outside in the hallway. _"Damnit, where is it?!…"_

_"Did you find it yet?"_ Cosmo asked, sitting on the bed petting his pets as he watched his friend go diving into her incredibly deep bag.

_"Xanna!"_ Fëanáro shouted again, sliding to a halt at the doorway; Kadgaa right behind him; and then quirking an eyebrow when he only saw Cosmo. _"Xanna? Where'd she go? I saw her just a second ago!"_ He said, walking into the room.

_"She's still here."_ Cosmo said, staring at the bag on the ground as he petted his animals.

_"Damnit…"_ Kadgaa said quietly.

_"Whe-?"_ The Night Elf was asking, still quirking an eyebrow.

_"Here I am."_ Xanna said, peeking her head out of her bag.

_"Ah!"_ Fëanáro squealed, hopping into Kadgaa's arms; making the Draenei get the feeling of déjà vu.

**'Ahahahahaha!'** Ixxy was laughing on the floor of Xanna's mind; obviously laughing at how Fëanáro squealed just then.

Xanna, Cosmo, Mittens, and Jerry all quirked an eyebrow at the Night Elf boy; all a bit surprised that someone beside Cosmo could squeal like that.

_"Never in my life have I been more embarrassed to have you as a friend than right now…"_ Kadgaa said, a blank expression on his face as he held his friend in his arms.

_"Oh, shut up!"_ Fëanáro retorted. _"Now put me down!"_

_"Gladly."_ The Draenei said, dropping Fëanáro on his ass.

_"I said put not drop!"_ He yelled after quickly getting up to snarl at his friend.

Kadgaa shrugged. _"Sorry. Your girly scream must've messed up my hearing."_ He mocked, sticking a finger in his ear to check his eardrum; ignoring Fëanáro growling at him. _"Grr…"_

_"Shut up and talk to your damn girlfriend."_ Kadgaa said, sticking his finger in his other ear to check that eardrum; now ignoring Fëanáro's face turning a light shade of red.

_"She's not my girlfriend!"_ He said, trying to force his blush to go away.

_"Yeah. She's mine."_ Makaza said as he walked through the doorway and into the room with the rest of the group; he walked right to Xanna and stood next to her.

**'Wait, when did you come out of the bag?…'**

_"For the last time; she can't be your girlfriend if she doesn't even like you!"_ Akazil yelled at his brother.

_"You're just jealous because I have a hot girlfriend when don't even have an ugly one."_ Makaza replied, his eyes shut and his arms over his chest; and he was turned away from Akazil, so he wasn't prepared when the Orc decided to tackle him and beat him. _"Ah!"_

_"Um…"_ Fëanáro was saying, staring at the two fighting on the ground; then he looked to Xanna.

_"I've learned to just let 'em work it out on their own."_ She told him.

_"Ah…"_ He said, looking back at the two wrestling Orcs.

_"Ow! Akazil, that hur-OW! That hurts even more!!!"_

**'Weird…I just got the sudden feeling of déjà vu… But we're missing sand.'**

* * *

Ixxy had facepalmed herself so hard, she left a red hand mark on her face. **'I cannot believe this… And I cannot believe that I can't believe this! Freaking damnit, I hate you so damn much right now! Just freaking damnit of damn damnit with a horse damnit and damn-'** She was yelling, throwing her arms around furiously.

_'Whoa, someone's got a mouth on her today.'_ Xanna said, shocked that Ixxy was swearing so much; she hadn't heard her swear this much since she set the orphanage in Orgrimmar on fire. That accident actually left someone bald.

**'HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR HEARTHSTONE AT THE CROSSROADS' INN?!?!?!'** Ixxy yelled furiously, her head huge and towering over Xanna; and her eyes and hair were on fire again.

_'…Should I wait till you cool down before we continue this conversation?'_

**'NOOOOO!!!!! I SHOULD FREAKING KILL YOU!'** Ixxy continued to yell and began to pull random things from nowhere and throw them at Xanna; who was forced to put on a helmet and duck and cover.

_'I'll just get back to you on that…'_ She said quietly, sneaking off to a safe spot in her mind before going back to reality; where she was pretty much having the same discussion with her group.

* * *

_"Xanna, how could you forget your Hearthstone? You're suppose to have that at all times!"_ Akazil said.

_"Well, I forgot mine…"_ Xanna said quietly, and sheepishly; but forgetting your Hearthstone for the third time will do that to a person. Especially if it's the third time in one week. And it happens weekly. _"Stupid thing should come attached with a string that you tie to your wrist or something…"_ She mumbled.

**'YOU'D STILL FORGET IT IF IT DID!!!'**

Xanna shrugged; ignoring Ixxys crazy rant as she set things on fire in Xanna's mind. _"It doesn't matter. You guys can use your Hearthstones."_ She said with a smile at her friends.

_"But how will you get back home, Xan Xan??"_ Cosmo asked worriedly; he didn't want to leave his little Xan Xan in a strange place all alone. Not after what happened last time.

Xanna shrugged. _"I could-"_

**'DON'T YOU SAY IT! DON'T YOU EFFING DAMNITY SHATTING WITH A WHORE MONKEY SAY IT!!!'** Ixxy yelled, being so angry that she forgot how to swear properly.

_"-just walk back."_ Xanna finished, ignoring the delightfully and amusingly angry voice in her head.

Everyone's eyes widened at the little Elf girl.

_"What?"_ She asked.

**'You're so freakin' dead…'** Ixxy said, leaving the room of Xanna's mind she was in to go and get a chainsaw.

_'What?!'_

* * *

_"Xanna, you can't just walk back home! We barely survived going through all that a first time just to get here!"_ Akazil told his friend.

_"Well, maybe I can stealth-"_ Xanna was saying innocently.

_"No! No you can-not! Absolutely not! What are you thinking?! Just walking back through Duskwood and Stranglethorn! And what about even getting out of this city! You're only a level twenty-three! Not everyone is going to be fooled by you using stealth, Xanna!"_ Akazil shouted, just pretty much blowing up on Xanna.

_"But…"_

_"No "but"s, Xanna! You can't walk back home! You'll be killed! And none of us want you to die!"_

_"Yeah! We'd miss you too much, Xan Xan."_ Cosmo said, hugging his friend; he didn't like Akazil yelling at her, but he had a point.

_"But I don't want you guys to be stranded here because of me!"_ Xanna said, gently brushing off her friend.

**'Maybe it's a good idea if they are… That way they'll die and I'll no longer have to deal with them.'** Ixxy sighed contently. **'Ah, such a wonderful thought.'**

_"It's better if only one of us was left behind than all of us! And I'm glad that that person is me! I forgot my freakin' Hearthstone! So I deserved to be left behind!"_ Xanna stood up to yell at her Orc friend.

_"We're not gonna leave you here!"_ He yelled back.

_"What's all this "we" stuff they keep talkin' about?…"_ Dethiam asked in the background.

_"Agh! Sometimes you are just so… Agh!"_ Xanna yelled, leaving the room she and Cosmo were using and into the hallway.

_"Same to you!"_ Akazil yelled, following her. _"And don't walk out on me! I'm talking to you! And-huh?"_ He turned his yelling into a questionable "huh" when Xanna had come back into the room with his main bag.

_"What're you doing?"_ He asked, watching as she got on her knees and opened the bag.

Xanna then began to dig through his bag, pulling and tossing out everything that wasn't a Hearthstone; and those such things were pictures of Xanna, Xanna dolls, poems for Xanna, some locks of Xanna's hair, a piece of her shirt that had been torn off a little while back, an old shoe of Xanna's, and a life sized talking Xanna doll.

As everyone slowly turned their heads to stare at him, Akazil lowered his head in embarrassment; ignoring his twitching eyebrow.

**'That…is disturbing…'** Ixxy said, staring at everything with wide eyes.

_"Aha! Here it is!"_ Xanna said, finally pulling out Akazil's Hearthstone; then she quickly got up and tried to put it in his hands. _"Here, just use this and go home."_ She told him, but he wouldn't grip it. _"No, you gotta-"_ She said, trying to make him grip it. _"You gotta-gotta-.. No, grip it. Grip it! Grip it, damnit!"_ She said, still failing on making her friend grip his Hearthstone.

She smiled victoriously when he finally did grip it. _"There. Was that so hard?"_ She smiled. _"Now you just…"_ She trailed off as she looked at her friend; he was looking down at his feet grimly. _"Akazil?…"_

_"We're not going to leave you here, Xanna…"_ He said, gripping the Hearthstone tightly, looking up from the floor to lock eyes with his friend. _"__I__ won't leave you here."_

**'Geez, no need to be so dramatic…'**

_"Um…"_

_"Xanna, you're our friend."_ He continued, tossing his Hearthstone aside. _"We don't want you to get hurt, we always want to help you."_

_"Why does he keep saying "we"?!"_ Detham said in the background; but she was ignored because everyone was too busy watching Akazil and Xanna.

_"That's nice, Akky. And I want to do the same; which is why I'm telling you guys to-"_ Xanna was saying when the Orc interrupted her by pulling her into a loving hug. _"We're not leaving you. And that's final."_ He told her, keeping her trapped in his hug. _"We love you, Xanna…"_

**'Ew, gross! Love!'** Ixxy spat in disgust. **'Now I need a show-'** She was saying, turning to her left and seeing the group. **'-wer?…'**

_"Wahaaa!"_ Cosmo was crying on Makaza's shoulder. _"So lov-hin-ing-g!"_ He choked out in between sobs. _"Ahaaa!"_

**'…I hate you.'** Ixxy said, turning to Xanna; and seeing that she was fighting back tears herself. **'Oh…'** She said, now feeling like a jackass. **'I'll just…go shower now…'** She said, quickly leaving.

Xanna wasn't paying attention; she was too busy trying to force back her tears. _'Thank you for caring…'_ She thought, wishing she could say it out loud.

* * *

_"So, you're gonna stay another night?"_ Fëanáro asked; annoyed that Xanna and Akazil had been hugging each other in silence for a good long moment. Which was a whole minute.

_"Well, since I don't have a Hearthstone and the guys don't wanna ditch me or risk me getting myself killed…yeah. I guess so."_ Xanna answered, pulling away from Akazil's hug; much to his dislike.

_"Awesome!"_ Fëanáro cheered, running to Xanna and pulling her into a hug; much to Akazil's great dislike. He gave the Night Elf boy his trade mark dagger eyes; and they were ignored.

_'I totally hate this guy…'_ He thought.

_"But how will we get home, Xan Xan?"_ Cosmo asked; also disliking Fëanáro hugging Xanna. _'Darn flirtatious boy…'_

_"Um…"_ Xanna said, still trapped in Fëanáro's hug. _'Geez, how __will__ we get home if we're not gonna use our Hearthstones?…'_

_"I could ask Simon's dad for the Orb again tomorrow."_ Fëanáro said, looking down at Xanna.

_"That's a great idea, Fëan!"_ Xanna exclaimed, smiling up at the boy. _"You're, like, some sort of genius!"_

_"Heh. Thanks"_ He said, blushing slightly; ignoring the other boys growling at him.

**'And you're, like, an idiot.'** Ixxy said, mocking Xanna; then she shook her head and sighed. **'Damn teenagers…'**

* * *

_"So, are thing going according to plan?"_ He asked his minion over the phone.

_"Yes, master. They are."_

_"Good."_ He smirked. _"Make sure it stays that way."_

_"Yes, master."_ He replied before his master hung up the phone; he quietly sighed. _'I will make sure things go according to plan.'_

* * *

**_Short, rushed; I'm horrible with deadlines; I'll fix all typos and problems and such eventutally..._**

Note: No one seems to care that I went to my first anime convention last week and how I got my very first cell phone. =(


	25. Best Friends

**_Here's chapter twenty-five of Xanna. Enjoy it the best you can._**  


* * *

**'Great! This is just great!'** Ixxy complained to Xanna as she was finishing putting up her bags and armor; she was really annoyed. **'Why! Why, damnit! Why am I so hated?! Why did I ever get stuck with ****you****! Agh! I can't believe that we actually have to stay her a-whole-nother freakin' day! Damnit, I hate you!'**

_'So…you don't mind?'_ Xanna asked with a smile; that grew into a full out grin when Ixxy hit the floor from shock of stupidity. _'It's so fun to torture you…'_ She thought, smirking.

**'I will have my revenge!'** Ixxy said, throwing her right arm up and pointing it straight up; still flat on her back.

_'Of course you will…'_ Xanna thought, putting her bags back under her temporary bed.

Ixxy jumped to her feet and glared at Xanna. **'Quit sounding like you're smarter than me! 'Cause that's so not true! I mean, who's the one that's saved your ass over NINE THOUSAND times!!!'**

_'It hasn't been that many… Or has it?'_

**'Maybe not… But still! I've saved your ass more times than you can count! So quit trying to sound like that you're the smart one!'** Ixxy yelled, pointing a finger at Xanna.

Xanna rolled her eyes at her voice. _'I'm not __trying__. I just am.'_ She said in her smartass tone, sticking her tongue out at Ixxy; then she started to laugh at Ixxy's angry facial expression.

As she laughed, Ixxy pulled out a giant ass sword and began to slowly sneak up on Xanna.

Until Cosmo screamed like a woman.

**'And the moment is gone…'** Ixxy said, lowering the sword; then sighing and lowering her head in disappointment.

Ignoring Ixxy; Xanna quickly finished putting up her bags, then got up to look over at her friend; who had also been putting up his bags.

_"What's wrong, Cosmo?"_ She asked, walking over to her friend and his temporary bed.

The female Blood Elf trapped in a male Blood Elf's body jumped up to his feet, looking to his friend with tears in his eyes. _"I…"_ He sniffled. _"I-I…"_

_"What is it?"_ Xanna asked, concerned.

_"I lost my favorite nail polish!"_ Cosmo burst into tears and cried on Xanna's shoulder; spiraling down into a pit of despair from this "tragedy".

**'…I…hate…you…'**

_"Cosmo, isn't that it in your hand?"_ Xanna asked, pointing to Cosmo's right hand. He sniffled and looked.

It was there.

_"Oh! That's right! I took it out a minute ago to do Mittens nails!"_ He said, giggling. _"Thanks, Xan Xan."_ He said, hugging her, then sitting on his bed to paint Mittens nails.

**'……I……hate……you……'**  


* * *

_"Hey, Xanna?"_ Akazil said, walking into the bedroom after he had finished putting his things away. _"I was wondering…"_

_"About what?"_ Xanna asked, helping Cosmo paint Mittens' nails and brush her fur and put ribbons on her. Pink ribbons. The lioness truly wanted to kill something from being "dolled up"; and she was thinking that it would be Jerry because the little rodent wouldn't stop snickering.

_"Could I talk to you for a moment?"_ The Orc said, pointing to the bedroom door with his left thumb.

Xanna wasn't looking and didn't see; but she did give him a nod as she painted Mittens' last nail on her front right paw pink. _"Of course."_

_"…Alone."_ Akazil added, still pointing at the door.

_"Hmm?"_ The Elf girl responded, turning her head to look at her Orc friend; then she saw that he was pointing to the door. _"Oh, sure."_ She said, getting off of the bed and walking to Akazil.

_"I'll be back later."_ She told Cosmo, waving at him as she followed Akazil out of the room.

_"Alright. When you get back, Mittens and Jerry will be looking absolutely fabulous!"_ He squealed back at his friend, clasping his hands together as he imagined the two being dressed up in fancy looking clothes.

Xanna giggled at her friend's silliness as Akazil pulled her out of the room and began to lead her to the room he and Makaza were using.

_'I wonder why we're going to his room?'_

**'…No comment. Just no freaking comment.'**  


* * *

_"Makaza, could you, Mokoki and Gizzy leave the room for a bit?"_ Akazil asked when he and Xanna came into the bedroom.

The three boys paused in their dancing; Makaza pausing with his legs widely apart and his arms to his sides, Mokoki pausing in shaking his belly, and Gishezpak pausing in break dancing; slowly turned around and looked at the two at the door. _"Um…"_ They all said.

_"I don't know and I don't care. But could you guys take this to another room for a bit?"_ Akazil asked, pointing to the door with his right thumb. _"I need to talk to Xanna for a bit."_

_"Alright."_ Mokoki and Gishezpak said; the Troll now standing on his feet instead of his hands and the Tauren no longer in a pose to shake his belly; and were about to make their ways to leave the room when Makaza stopped them; he also no longer in a dancing pose.

_"And why do you need to be alone to do that?"_ He asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother. _"Are you planning on trying to-?"_

_"No!!!"_ Akazil yelled at his brother before he could finished his sentence, a light shade of pink in the face. _"I just need to-"_

_"You're trying to steal my girlfriend from me!"_ Makaza pointed an accusing finger at Akazil. _"And you're gonna try-"_

**'Finally! Someone is starting to see the truth behind the baldness…'**

_"No, I'm not!"_

_"Liar! You're planning on trying to rape my girlfriend! You sick bastard!"_

_"She's not even your girlfriend! How many times do I have to tell you this!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"You're an idiot!"_

_"No, you are!"_

_"Uh, should we just talk later?…"_ Xanna asked, now pointing to the door with her left thumb.

_"No!"_ The two Orcs yelled.

_"We're going to talk now!"_ Akazil yelled.

_"You're not going to "talk" at all!"_ Makaza yelled, then grabbed Xanna's free hand. _"C'mon, honey! Let's go!"_ He said, trying to take her out of the room.

_"No! She's staying to talk with me!"_ Akazil yelled; and then he and his brother began to play Tug-O-War with poor little Xanna.

_'How does this keep happening to me?…'_

**'Because you're an idiot.'**

_"We're just gonna go…"_ Mokoki said, walking past the three and out of the door.

_"Good luck, Miss Xanna."_ Gishezpak told the poor little Elf, then followed his friend out of the room; and he shut the door, too.

_'Aww, man… I'm gonna die.'_

**'And get raped. Don't forget that.'**

_"Ow! My eye!"_ Makaza shouted when Akazil poked his eye.

_'Le sigh…'_  


* * *

After finally kicking Makaza out of the room; much force having to be involved; Akazil shut the door, then sat down with Xanna on his bed.

_"So, what did you wanna talk about?"_ Xanna asked. Looking around the room to avoid making eye contact with Akazil. She didn't know why, but she was feeling nervous and just didn't want to make eye contact with her friend.

_"I wanted to talk about why you hid from us earlier."_

**'Wait, so he's not gonna rape you? What kinda shit is this! I expected rape!'**

_'Never helpful…'_ Xanna said irritably, bitch slapping Ixxy in her mind; then went back to reality and turned to face Akazil.

_"So, why did you?"_ He asked again, showing Xanna how concerned he was with his red eyes.

_"Because…I wanted to play Hide 'N' Seek?"_ Xanna said sheepishly, sweating a nervous sweat drop on the back of her head. _"Heh…"_

**'Lame…'**

Akazil stared blankly at his friend. _"Hide 'N' Seek?… That's why you hid?…"_

_"Uh-huh…"_

_"So it had nothing to with Dethiam bringing up that you were groaning in your sleep?"_

_"N-nope. Not at all. Geez, is it hot in here? How 'bout I go and open the door…"_ Xanna said quickly, sweating quite a few nervous sweat drops as she got up to go open the door and make a break for it.

Akazil grabbed her hand and stopped her; she turned around and looked at him, being shocked to see the look on his face.

_'Why does he look so…concerned?'_

**'No clue… But it scares me.'**

_"Xanna, why were you groaning in your sleep?"_

Xanna looked away, now feeling uncomfortable; and really wanting to jerk her hand out of Akazil's grip. _"It was nothing."_ She mumbled. _"Can I go now?"_

_"Why won't you tell me?"_ Akazil asked, continuing his interrogation. _"When I tried to ask you this earlier, you avoided it. And you're still avoiding it. Why won't you tell me?"_

**'Persistent, ain't he?…'**

_"It's nothing, Akazil. Don't worry about it. Let's just go and join the group or something."_ Xanna said, still not looking at her friend; and getting closer to yanking her hand out of his.

_"Was it a nightmare?"_

**'It was a dream about puppies… So, yes. It was a horrible nightmare.'**

_"Drop it, Akazil…"_ Xanna continued with trying to force the conversation to go away, slowly getting angrier and angrier.

_"Why won't you tell me!"_

_"Why do you wanna know!"_ Xanna yelled, turning back to glare at her Orc friend. _"It-was-nothing!"_ She told him, finally yanking her hand out of his grip.

_"If it's nothing, then you should have no problem in telling me!"_ Akazil said, standing up to glare back at Xanna.

_"I shouldn't have to tell you when it was nothing!"_ Xanna told her friend through gritted teeth, folding her hands into fists at both of her sides. _"So-drop-it."_ She said, turning her head away and sighing in frustration. _"Why do you even wanna know! It's none of your business!"_

_"I'm your friend, Xanna. I'll always want to know what's bothering you."_ Akazil said with such a loving look on his face, taking Xanna's hands and holding them. _"You can tell me anything."_

Xanna blushed slightly, and looked away; an annoyed look still on her face. _"That's nice, but I have nothing to say…"_

_"Xanna…"_ Akazil said, letting go of Xanna's right hand and cupping the right side of her face to make her look at him. _"What's wrong?"_

_'Le sigh…'_

**'Le idiot…'**  


* * *

_"And that's what I dreamt about…"_ Xanna finished telling her nightmare to Akazil; leaving out the parts that mentioned Ixxy. _"Nothing important. So don't worry about it. Let's just go see the gang."_ She said quickly, motioning her head to the door.

_"Xanna…"_ Akazil said, grabbing her hand again. _"Your dream…"_

_"Was stupid, I-"_

_"Was a lie."_

_"Huh?"_ Xanna asked, turning to her friend. _"What'd ya mean?"_

_"I mean, we're always gonna be here for you."_ He said smiling. _"So don't worry about having dreams like that."_

Xanna smiled at him. _"Thanks, Akky. You're my best friend."_ She said, hugging him tightly.

Akazil smiled and hugged back; but on the inside, he was frowning. _'If only we could be more than friends.'_ He thought, hugging her tighter. _"You're my best friend, too."_ He said out loud.

**'Ah, love.'** Ixxy said, a cute little bird landing on her shoulder; she reached up for it. **'It's disgusting…'** She said, breaking its neck.  


* * *

_"Thanks for the talk, Akazil. It really hel-"_ Xanna was saying, opening the bedroom door; and finding the whole group there. Cosmo actually fell over because the door was removed from his ear. _"-ped…"_ She finished her sentence, looking at the rest of her friends. _"Uh…what're you guys doing?"_

_"We were…"_ Makaza was saying, trying to come up with an excuse; which he wasn't doing to well at recently.

_"Eavesdropping."_ Dethiam said, looking at her paddleball as she paddled the ball.

Xanna raised an eyebrow. _"Uh, you didn't really hear anything', did yo-ooh!"_ She was cut off at the end of what she was saying because Cosmo had hopped back onto his feet and squeezed her in a hug.

_"Oh, Xan Xan! Why didn't you wake me up last night to tell me about your nightmare! I would've held you and let you stay in my bed and whispered sweet things to you all night so you could sleep and have sweet dreams!"_ Cosmo cried hysterically as he squeezed all of the air out of Xanna's lungs.

**'But he sleeps naked…and wallows…'**

_"Thanks…Cosmo…that's…nice of you… Sorry for…not waking you… I just didn't…wanna…disturb you… I can't breath…"_ Xanna said quickly and as best as she could; but not being able to breathe was making speaking a little rough.

_"Xanna, I'm so sorry for leaving you! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! I'm so sorry!"_ Cosmo continued to cry and smother his friend in his hug.

**'Geez, you're getting' a lota pity hugs today, aintcha?'**

_"Cosmo…you're hurting me…"_ Xanna said, trying to move her arms to push her friend away; but was unsuccessful.

_"I know! And I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Xanna! I'm sorry!"_

_"No, I meant physically."_ Xanna said, still making an attempt to try and get away from the hug of suffocation; but was still unheard because of Cosmo's crying. _"I'm sorry!"_

_"Dude, she's turning purple!"_ Mokoki pointed out as he and the others just watched and stared at the two Blood elves hugging each other.

_"I'm going to…pass out now… Goodnight…"_ Xanna said, then literally blacked out from lack of oxygen.  


* * *

**_That's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys are still enjoyng the story._**

Note: I apologize for the chapters getting so short. I really am working my best on that. It's just been a little hard for me to write for the past few months. I hardly ever get to talk to my inspiration anymore. I mean, it's not his fault; but he did inspire me and put me in a happy mood to write. But he's been so busy, I hardly ever get to talk to him. Is it dumb to miss an internet friend so much? To feel like that part of your heart and soul is missing when they'e gone?

Second Note: I also wanna say sorry for the drama, but that was coming no matter what; it's apart of the storyline. And there's still some more drama to come. I guess that's also another reason why I'm having a hard time writing; just not really used to writing drama. Especially when the story has been nothing but comedy so far. So, bear with me.

Third Note: Also; I'd like to say that I have a couple of Friend-Versaries coming up. The first will be on April Twenty-Forth; it will be with AriaAsaCura, whom I will have been friends with for a whole year. And the second will be on July Thirtieth; it will be with Yereton, whom I will have also been friens with for a whole year. I just wanted to let everyone know about that and that I'm gonna try to post special one-shots or start special stories on those days.

Last Note: I really need a hug right now...


	26. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**_I know I've said this a million times, but; I'm sorry for it taking me forever to update._**

_**Anyways; here's chapter twenty-six of Xanna. Enjoy it the best you can.

* * *

**"Look, she's wakin' up."_ Mokoki said, looking at the slowly coming back to consciousness Elf on the couch; along with everyone else.

_"Uhn…my head."_ Xanna said as she slowly sat up, her right hand on her head and an icepack being placed in her left. _"Hmm?"_ She said, opening her eyes and looking at her hand; she saw an icepack in her own hand and in someone else's purple hand. She slowly followed the trail of the arm up to the handsome face of the person of the hand; Fëanáro.

_"For your headache."_ He said smiling, putting his other hand on hers and the icepack, then putting them on Xanna's forehead.

_"Thank you."_ Xanna said, smiling back at the boy.

**'I'm gonna go vomit now…'**

_"You're wel-oof!"_ Fëanáro was saying when he was rudely; and quite harshly; shoved aside by Makaza.

_"Gooood morning, my l-of!"_ The Orc was saying when he was rudely and harshly shoved aside by Akazil.

_"Glad you're conscious again, Xanna."_ He said, leaning on the couch; his arms folded and his chest leaning on them.

"_Yes. We were worried that you might have been in serious need of medical attention."_ Sophie; who had shown up a little while after Cosmo had made Xanna go unconscious; said.

Xanna waved a hand passively, letting out a little chuckle. _"Pfft. It'll take more than that to take me down."_

'**Sad, but true…and sad…'** Ixxy said; then sighed and began to walk off somewhere else.

As she wandered off to do only God knew what in black hole known as her home, Xanna ignored her and stretched out her arms. _'Ah, that feels-'_ She was thinking when a sobbing Cosmo appeared in front of her face from nowhere. _"Ah!"_ She squealed. _"…Cosmo?"_ She asked, lowering her arms as she stared at her friend; wondering why he was tied to a chair.

"_Xan Xan, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I promise I'll never do anything like that ever again! I'm sorry-y-y!"_ He sobbed, putting his face in her lap.

'**Which? The abandoning or the suffocating?'** Ixxy asked, passing by in the background of Xanna's mind with a two-by-four.

"…_Cosmo, why are you tied up?"_ Xanna asked; ignoring Ixxy; as she just looked at her sobbing friend.

"_He was, uh…p-playing! Yeah, playing! A game! With, uh… K-Kad! Yeah!"_ Fëanáro; who had slid himself next to Cosmo; said, smiling nervously.

Then Kadgaa came into the room, panting and sweating. _"There you are, you damned-"_

"_Kaaad!"_ Fëanáro said, walking over to his friend as nervously as he was smiling; and then began whispering to him. _"I thought I told you to not let him get away!"_

"_Sorry, but his pet was trying to __rape__ my pet!"_ The Draenei whispered back, pointing to the two pets; and Jerry; to his left.

Mittens was kneeling down to Naraxis, trying to give him some flowers; but the spider king only ignored the lioness. And Jerry was just snickering, pissing off Mittens.

"_I thought she didn't like him…"_ The Night Elf said, looking over at the two pets. _"Apparently they've switched roles…"_

"_Damnit, leave my pet alone, you rapist!"_ Kadgaa yelled, trying to shoo off Mittens; who only attacked him. _"Aaah!"_

"…_Moving on."_ Fëanáro said, turning back around to tell Xanna that Cosmo and Kadgaa needed to get back to their "game".

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Xannaaa!"_ Cosmo cried, his face still in Xanna's lap.

"_Geez, never knew that he was __this__ much of a crybaby…"_ Makaza whispered to Mokoki as they watched.

"_Yeah… He's totally the catcher, if you know what I mean."_ Mokoki said, lightly nudging the Orc as they snickered at the comment.

As they snickered, Akazil wandered over, grabbed one side of each of their heads, and then knocked them both together really hard.

"_OW!"_ They yelled, both turning to him and rubbing their heads. _"What'd we-?"_ They were asking when Akazil did it again.

"_Ow! Okay, shutting up…"_ Makaza said quickly, then; along with Mokoki; began to mumble and grumble bad things about Akazil; who just stood behind them smiling.

* * *

"_Cosmo, calm down."_ Xanna said, patting her crying friend. _"It's al-"_

"_No! It's not alright! It's not fine! It's not okay! It's bad! And it's my fault and I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Xanna! I'm sorry!"_ Cosmo yelled emotionally at his friend, sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Don't worry. Your short attention span will make you forget about your guilt soon."_ Xanna said, patting her friend on the head some more.

"_Xan Xan, have you ever wondered about our life? Like, what if we're all just apart of this weird story made up by some bored teenager because they have no life?"_ Cosmo asked, looking up as he pondered; and he was no longer crying.

'…**What…the…fu-?'** Ixxy was saying as she turned on some weird machine she was working on in Xanna's mind.

"_Cosmo, have you been drinking your perfumes again?…"_ Xanna asked her friend, putting her hands on her hips.

"_No!"_ He said quickly and defensively; then burped. Some sort of little sweet smelling cloud came out of his mouth when he did.

Xanna smelled the air after her friend burped. _"Do you smell Peacebloom?"_

"_No!"_ Cosmo said quickly and defensively again, looking around in random directions now.

'…**That boy is on drugs.'** Ixxy said before she went back into the room she had been working in; a room that had a lot of smoke coming out from it from under the crack of the door.

'_Yeah…him…right._'

* * *

Feladora was feeling a bit anxious and cleaning up the whole house. She started out with dusting objects, then she would sweep and mop the floors.

As she was scrubbing one of the floors, she sunk herself deep into her thoughts.

'_I just can't believe this.'_ She thought, scrubbing the dirt and beyond on the one tile in front of her. _'She's alive. I just… Why would Lou and Sed lie to us?'_

"_To protect her."_ Azlirac said, standing at the door behind Feladora, his arms behind his back. _"And us."_ He finished, still looking down at his wife.

"_How did you-?"_ Feladora was asking, completely stopping her scrubbing.

"_You've been scrubbing that same tile for five minutes. It's already lost its color."_ Her husband answered, taking his right arm from behind his back and pointing to the extremely clean tile with his right hand.

Feldora turned her head again and looked at the tile, seeing that she had scrubbed it so hard that it had turned completely white; and really, really shiny.

"_Oh, um…"_

Azlirac had walked up behind his wife and put a comforting hand on her left shoulder. _"Don't worry. We can replace it."_ He said, looking down into Feladora's beautiful blue eyes.

Feladora sighed and looked away. _"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just having a hard time believing that…she's… She's, Xanna. It's just…"_ Feladora was saying, having a hard time explaining her feelings.

Azlirac offered a hand to help his wife to her feet; she gratefully took it.

"_I know that it is a bit shocking to believe, but don't lose your head about it."_

"_I'm not."_ Feladora said, a little bit defensively. Azlirac lightly grabbed her chin and made her look at him. _"I mean it, Feladora."_ He said. _"Don't tell her anything."_

"_Why not? She has a right to know!"_ The Night Elf woman said, turning away from her husband and folding her arms across her chest. _"It's just not fair to her if she's not told."_ She continued, taking a few steps away from Azlirac. _"I mean, she's here! Why not tell her? We could take care of her while Lou and Sed are out tracking Elros!"_

"_You know that we can't do that, Feladora."_ Azlirac said plainly.

"_Why aren't you shocked by this at all! Doesn't it surprise you that she's alive! Doesn't-…"_ Feladora trailed off and stared at her husband. _"You knew. You've known this whole time that she was alive. And you didn't tell me…"_

Azlirac kept on an emotionless facial expression and nodded at his wife. _"Yes."_ He said calmly.

"_Why?! Why didn't you tell me!"_

"_Louis wished for me not to."_ Azlirac said, continuing with his plain and emotionless tone. _"And you know how I don't like to go against my little brother's wishes, Feladora. But I am sorry for not telling you."_ He said, now giving his wife a slightly sad look.

Feladora looked down at her feet, not wanting to see Azlirac's facial expression. _"What did he tell you?"_ She asked quietly.

* * *

It was raining fairly harshly on Louis as he ran for Stornwind City, and his bones were starting to ache because he had been on the run the whole week; not to mention that he had just got done with having a battle with his crazy ex-friend, Elros.

'_I know Rogues are made to be the running type, but this is just starting to get ridiculous.'_ The Night Elf man thought, holding onto his cloak tightly as the wind began to pick up.

'_Great!'_ He thought irritably, now having to run against the strong wind; nearly being pushed back to the ground and blown away by it. _'Nature is against me…_'

* * *

Louis knocked on his brother's door frantically, looking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure that no guards were walking by.

'_C'mon, Az! Open up, man!'_ He thought, seeing one starting to walk around the corner.

Before he turned his head back to the door, it opened up and he was pulled inside the house. _"Whoa!"_ He quietly shouted as he tumbled in.

"_Keep quiet."_ Azlirac said, quickly shutting the door as Louis was getting himself back up and onto his feet. _"In case you forgot; my wife __did__ give birth to two more children just this morning."_

"_You're wife has been giving birth to twins for seven years now. You two need to stop having sex!"_ Louis grumbled at his brother, dusting himself off once he was on his feet. _"And in case __you've__ forgotten; __my__ wife and I have been on the __run__ for the past __week__!!"_

Azlirac; looking emotionless and his arms behind his back; walked over to Louis. _"Calm down, little brother. I have not forgotten such a thing as that."_

"_Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down when my wife and I are on the run from everyone on both sides, trying to KILL us?! And with a year old child!"_ Louis said, flailing his arms around with irritation. _"And how can you be so damn calm, Az?! El could be after you and your family, too! And-"_

"_Where __are__ Seda and Xanna, anyway?"_ Azlirac asked, not minding that he was interrupting his brother; which he didn't like too much and hardly ever did.

Louis stopped his ranting, his irritated expression turning to a nervous one. _"Um…about that… I-"_

"_Lou? Lou, is that you I hear?"_ Feladora's voice came from down the hallway; then she was standing at the doorway. _"Lou!"_ She exclaimed, running to her brother-in-law and giving him a big hug.

"_Only you would have this much strength after giving birth."_ Louis choked out, suffocating from the hug.

"_Oh, stop."_ Feladora said, releasing Louis from her hug. _"You know that I've been worried sick about you and Seda!"_ She said, lightly; as lightly as she could, anyway; smacking his shoulder. _"Where have you been? Why haven't you been in contact? Where are Seda and the baby?"_ The worried female Night Elf questioned, placing her hands on her hips to give Louis a stern mother hen look.

"_Um…"_ The young one hundred fifteen year old Night Elf man replied, starting to fidget with his fingers. _"Ya see-"_

"_And why are you covered in scratches? Look at you! Don't you know how to use First Aid?! Oh, you're hopeless!"_ Feladora continued to act like a mother hen to Louis; even though she was two years younger than him. _"C'mon and let's get you fixed up."_ She said, grabbing his left ear and starting to drag him away to take care of his wounds.

"_You can tend to his wounds later, Feladora. I must speak to my brother alone."_ Azlirac said, walking up to his wife, removing her hold on his poor brother's ear. _"Come, brother."_ He said, walking down the hallway.

Louis rubbed his ear and turned to Feladora before following. _"Sorry, but I'm in a rush. But maybe-"_

"_Brother!"_ Azlirac called from down the hallway.

"_I'm comin'!"_ Louis called back, starting to walk off and grumble. _"Geez, just because he's ten years older than me, he thinks that makes him the boss of me or somethin'…"_

"_No, but mother and father telling me that I was left to take care of you when they died does."_

"_Shut up!_"

* * *

Azlirac shut the door to his study and locked it after he and Louis were both inside, then he walked over and sat in the chair behind his desk in the center of the room.

Louis followed him and; like always; sat down on the desk instead of using the chair right across from Azlirac. Then he began to mess with the snow globe on the desk.

"_So, what is going, little brother?"_

"_Geez, no "Hi" or "What's up?" or "How's your day, Lou?"?"_ Louis said, still fiddling with the snow globe. _"Such a mean brother…"_

Azlirac stared at him blankly, and took the snow globe. _"Hey!"_ Louis said, but Azlirac ignored him and set the little trinket down, then rest his arms on his desk, his hands put together. _"Tell me what's wrong now, Louis."_ He said.

Louis sighed. _"Always straight to the point."_ He said quietly, not looking at his brother.

He took a deep breath before speaking. _"You remember what happened last week?"_

"_Of course I do. It's the reason why you and Seda are on the run and why all of the Alliance and Horde leaders have sentenced all Cross-Marriages to death. Did you honestly think I would forget such a thing?"_

"_Well, no. But…"_ Louis trailed off, took another deep breath and continued. _"Seda and I were trying to flee the area so we could lay low for a while. You know, just till everything blows over."_ He said, turning to his brother; seeing that he was staring at him blankly. _"Yeah, I figured you'd say that."_ He said, turning away again. _"We also thought that we would try to come up with new identities and raise our child peacefully and give her a happy and normal life."_

"_But?"_ Azlirac said for Louis, staring at his little brother as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest and crossing his left leg over the other.

"_Elros would track us down. And I don't want my child growing up a fugitive."_

"_So you're going to leave her with us?"_

"_No. That would get all of you killed, and I don't want that either."_

"_Then what are you and Seda going to do with the child?"_

"_She's a Halfling and she'll grow up with a pretty rough life because of it… But I don't want her life to be in danger with me and Seda. So…"_ Louis took another deep breath, trying to fight back tears. _"I told Seda to take her to the Silvermoon Orphanage. She looks like a baby Blood Elf, so they should take her in. Plus, she has a friend who works there, so she'll be safe."_

Azlirac frowned at Louis, feeling truly sorry for him, just thinking about how painful it must be to be forced to give up your only child to protect them.

"_I…I don't want you to visit her."_ Louis choked out, not being able to help the few tears that had slipped their ways to his eyes. _"I know Elros, and he'll probably keep an eye on you guys. Not as often as he'll do with me and Sed, but still. So, if you go to secretly visit her-"_

"_I understand."_ Azlirac interrupted, nodding at his brother even though he couldn't see him with his back turned; and not minding interrupting Louis once again. He didn't mind because he could see that it was getting harder and harder by the second for Louis to speak about this subject; and he couldn't blame him because he would feel the exact same way if he had to do such a thing.

Azlirac then stood up and put a comforting hand on Louis' right shoulder. _"I can only imagine how painful this must be for you and Seda. And I'm truly sorry, brother."_

"_It's fine."_ Louis said quickly, taking his right hand to rub his eyes, sniffling a bit. _"I'm gonna make that bastard pay. I'm gonna find out where he's hiding, kill him, get the gems back, explain what happened and then I'll return to Xanna, and Seda and I will take care of her."_ He said, accidentally letting another tear slide down his face. _"If she even loves us by then…"_ He said, wondering about how long it would take to do this task. It worried him because of what he told Seda to tell Liane to tell Xanna when she got older; he knew this think would take long enough for her to grow a few years and ask about her parents, but he was worried exactly how long it would take. _'Will she even love us when we're done?_'

* * *

"_After that, he told me not to tell you because he knew you would protest and take Xanna in."_ Alirac said, finishing telling the story to his wife. _"I'm sorry I lied. But I would never go against my brother's wishes."_

"_It's okay. I understand."_ Feladora said, walking uup to her husband and pulling him into a hug, shedding a couple of tears and sniffling a bit. _"I just feel so bad for Xanna. She's in a house filled with family and she doesn't even know. I…I…"_

"_Shh, Frora."_ Azlirac said calmingly, holding his sobbing wife close to him, stroking a hand through her hair; and he even called her by the nickname he made up himself for her to try and calm her down. _"It will all be okay."_ He said.

And this sweet loving moment was completely ruined when Fëanáro came barging into the room. _"Heeey, guys."_ He said, trying to put on a convincing smile. _"Uh, how do I put this?…"_ He said more to himself than his parents; who had both raised an eyebrow at their child.

"_Welllll… Xanna forgot her hearthstone and her friends refused to leave her behind, so she and them are gonna stay one more night, then I'll get the Orb Of Deception for them tomorrow so they can leave.'Kay? Thanks! Bye!"_ He said in one fell swoop of a breath, then left almost as quickly as he spoke.

The two Night Elf parents blinked a couple of times at the door, then looked at each other, then back at the door; both thinking the same thing.

"_Fëanáro!!!_"

* * *

"_It's fine."_ Louis said quickly, taking his right hand to rub his eyes, sniffling a bit. _"I'm gonna make that bastard pay. I'm gonna find out where he's hiding, kill him, get the gems back, explain what happened and then I'll returned to Xanna, and Seda and I will take care of her."_ He said, accidentally letting another tear slide down his face. _"If she even loves us by then…"_ He said quietly.

Azlirac frowned some more at his brother, feeling horrible; he just hated to see the ones he loved and cared about so much in such horrible pain like this.

"_Brother…"_ Azlirac said, trying to come up with words to comfort his brother; but it was hard for him because he had never been good with words and expressing his emotions.

"_Well,-"_ Louis said, wiping away his tears and sniffling one more time as he got off of Azlirac's desk. _"-I better get going. Seda's probably waiting for me in Shattrath."_ He said, walking toward the door. _"It's a Sanctuary, so we're gonna stay there. But just for a little while because I know that Sanctuaries are gonna be the first places people are gonna search for us."_ He said, his hand on the doorknob; but before he turned it, he turned around to face his brother. _"So, I guess this is-"_ He was saying when he was attacked.

Attacked meaning that Azlirac actually pulled him into a hug, holding him tight. _"Don't say goodbye, brother. Don't you dare tell me goodbye."_ He said, hugging him a little tighter, and letting some tears of his own slide down his face. _"I will not let the last thing I have of my parents; my brother; tell me goodbye."_

Louis smiled contently at Azlirac's words, then hugged him tightly in return. _"I promise not so say goodbye."_

Azlirac let another tear fall as he smiled. _"Thank-"_

"_On one condition."_

Azlirac stopped hugging his brother, but kept his hands on his Louis' shoulders. _"What? What is it?"_

"_Don't tell Feladora about what we're doing with Xanna. Tell her that she's dead or something."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because something in this crazy ass life is against me, so I know that there're a chance; even if it's just a slight one; that you will meet Xanna when she's older. And you and I both know that Feladora can't keep a secret to save her life. Literally."_

"_That is true…"_ Azlirac said, remembering the moment Louis was referring to; it was actually just a prank, but it was also a lesson. And she failed. _'All she had to do was not tell Seda what brand of nail polish she was using…'_

"_Yeah. So don't tell her."_ Louis chuckled, about to release himself from Azlirac's hug.

Azlirac didn't let him go; not until he hugged him tightly one more time and kissed him on the top of his head. _"I love you, brother…"_ He muffled, nuzzling him a little bit.

As much as he wanted to, Louis didn't call his brother gay or tell him how he needed to lay off the broccoli; instead, he actually returned the favor. _"I love you, too."_ He said, then finally opened the door to leave. _"And I promise that I'll be back someday."_ He said, smiling, waving off his brother as he walked down the hallway to leave and not come back for only God knew when.

* * *

_**And that's it for now. I actually kinda think this came out sorta well.**_

Anywho; I'll start on the next chapter as soon as possible.

Peace, y'all.

Note: And; if anyone cares for an update about this subject; my internet friend that I mentioned in the last chapter...*shrug* Well, long-ish story short; he broke my heart, but we're still bestest friends. And that's better than nothing. =)

Another Note: Yes, I believe that Mittens an Naraxis are gonna stay with switched roles for a bit.

Third Note: The made up story made up by a teenager with no life and Cosmo drnking his perfume thing... Lol. Yeah, that's been in my head for a while.

Last Note: Yeah, I think Cosmo's gonna be a little clingy to Xanna a little bit now... Lol.


	27. I Shouldn't Have Left You

_**Thank...you...Jesus...**_

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

_"__Oh shit! It's the Po Po's! Everyone hide!"_ Makaza shouted, jumping behind the couch to cower in fear. Along with everyone else in Xanna's group.

_"__Don't worry, Xanna. I'll see who it is."_ Fëanáro said to Xanna. Well, more of Xanna's backside because she was hiding the upper half of her body under the couch and letting the lower half stick out.

_'__Damn…'_ The Night Elf boy thought, smirking and blushing a little bit at the girl's backside before turning away to go and answer the door.

When Fëanáro opened the door, he was smiling and prepared to greet whoever was there with it.

_"__Hel-"_ He was saying, then noticed there was no one. _"-lo?"_ He finished, looking left and right to see if the person who was knocking had walked off. He shrugged when he still didn't see anyone, then began to pull his head back in and shut the door.

_"__Down here, you damned pointy eared freak!"_ Came an angry voice; making Fëanáro look down to see what was on his doorstep.

It was a certain little someone that everyone knew and loved. Except for Makaza. He only found Ezekiel annoying.

_"__Oh, h-"_ Fëanáro was saying when the annoyed, angry, frustrated; and brutally beaten up, bruised and scratched looking; Imp Minion pushed him aside, stalking past him and into the house, mumbling and grumbling as he made his way over to the couch.

_"You are the worst boss ever!"_ Ezekiel yellowed, pointing at Makaza; who had peeked out from behind the couch when he head his Minion' voice.

_"Eek!"_ Makaza exclaimed with a smile. "Where ya been, buddy?" He asked, resting his left arm on the back of the couch, then resting himself on it.

_"Trying not to get stomped on!"_ Ezekiel shouted, stomping his foot on the floor when he said "stomp".

_"Well, maybe you shouldn't have let yourself get into a position where you could be stomped to death by an angry mob."_ Makaza said, still resting himself on his left arm as he shrugged his right and waved his right hand around in the air a little bit.

_"Let myself? LET MYSELF?"_ Ezekiel continued to shout, using both of his hands to address himself by pressing them against his torso.

_"Yes, let yourse-"_ Makaza; not looking at his Minion; was saying nonchalantly when Ezekiel yelled, hopped over the couch and tackled him. _"Ah!"_

_"You bastard!"_ Ezekiel shouted, clawing and scratching at Makaza's face.

_"Get off me, you damn Fel Hunter bastard child!"_ Makaza shouted, trying to fight off his Imp Minion. And; delightfully; being watched instead of being helped by the others in the room.

_"I am an IMP bastard child, you bastard!"_ The angry Minion continued to shout and scratch and what not. Until he was finally tossed off.

Ezekiel got up, straightened himself up and dusted himself off; as was Makaza.

_"You left me for dead!"_ He shouted, pointing a finger at the damned Orc bastard.

_"Really?"_ Some random buzzed cut biker guy; in leather and tattoos; who came out of nowhere said; and while holding a gun. _"We've also been-"_ He was saying as some random dramatic music played and a random camera zoomed in on his face. _"-left for dead."_ He finished, addressing himself and his three friends.

One was an old guy who looked like he'd been apart of some war; another was a tall and lanky bald black man; and the last one was a spunky looking female in a pink jacket.

For some reason, they were all holding guns. And they had things floating above their heads. Francis was above the biker; Bill above the old guy; Louis above the black man; and Zoey above the girl.

_"Hey! We've been-"_ Some other random guy; who appeared out of nowhere; was saying as dramatic music played and a camera zoomed up on his face. _"-left for dead, too."_ He said, using the gun he was holding to address himself and his three friends.

He himself looked like a gambler because he was wearing a white suit and had slicked back hair; the two friends to his left were a redneck looking man and an old black man; and the friend to his right was a black woman.

They also had things above their heads. Nick was above the gambler; Ellis above the redneck; Coach above the old black man; and Rochelle above the black woman.

_"Wow, really! 'Cause we've been-"_ Some other random guy from nowhere was saying as dramatic music played yet again for the dramatic close-up. _"-Left 4 Dead 3: Rise Of The Infected."_ He finished, using his gun to address himself and his three friends.

_"Dude, quit acting like this is a game! G-g-game! Acting like this is a game!"_ One of his friends was shouting, looking like he was glitching up like a video game character.

_"Shit, the game needs to be reset…"_ His other male friend said.

_"Damnit, that's the forth time today!"_ His female friend said.

_"Who are these people and how the hell did they get into my house?…"_ Fëanáro asked quietly, staring at the twelve random people holding guns.

* * *

After cleaning up the dead bodies of all the weird and random people that had somehow gotten into Fëanáro's house, everyone decided to just relax and chill out for a few minutes.

_"I never thought I'd ever say this in the time I've known you, Deth, but…"_ Makaza was saying to the Undead girl as she paddled her toy. _"That was so awesome how you killed those guys!"_ He said, praising her.

_"Yeah, that was just so freakin' wicked, man! She was just slicin' and dicin' 'em left and right, up and down, and in other directions I never knew existed!"_ Mokoki said, also praising the Undead girl.

_"Teach those bastards to call me a zombie…"_ Dethiam mumbled, paddling her toy a little harder and faster. _"Freaking Undead, not a zombie. Damn morons."_

_"Well, it's wonderful that you got rid of them and all, but did you really have to make it so messy?"_ Fëanáro asked, coming back into the room after finishing washing blood off of his hands in the closest bathroom. _"I mean, there was blood everywhere!"_

Dethiam just shrugged and played with her toy. _"Meh."_

_"And this is why I keep telling you not to trust the damn Horde."_ Kadgaa said, walking over to his friend. _"She just murdered twelve humans. Humans, Fëan!"_

_"Weren't you the one complaining about them the most?"_ Fëanáro asked, quirking an eyebrow at his friend.

_"No! I was complaining about how you shouldn't let strangers into your house! They could kill you!"_

_"Exactly. Which is why Dethiam killed them."_ Fëanáro said, turning to Dethiam. _"Thank you, by the way."_

_"Meh."_ Dethiam said again, shrugging and playing with her toy.

_"Exactly exactly! They were strangers and they could've killed you! And one of these strangers killed them! Which means that they could kill you, too!"_

_"But these aren't strangers. I know them. That's Xanna, that's Akazil, that's-"_

_"Not what I mean!"_

_"Well, you said strangers. And these guys aren't strangers. I know them."_

_"You know their names! That's not knowing them! And they're freaking-"_

_"Aaaaah!"_ Xanna yelled after she accidentally set herself on fire by drinking some juice Cosmo; who was no longer tied up to the chair; had given her. _"Fire hurts! Fire hurts!"_ She yelled, running around and flailing her burning arm around.

_"Xan Xan, stay still!"_ Cosmo yelled, chasing his friend with a bucket of water.

_"Don't worry! I got her!"_ Makaza shouted, tackling Xanna to the ground, holding her down by the legs and keeping her as still as he could for Cosmo to come over and put the fire out with water.

When Cosmo reached the two, he tossed the bucket of water on Xanna's upper half; putting out the fire.

_"Phew."_ They sighed in relief together. Until both of Xanna's arms caught fire.

_"Aaaah!"_ She screamed, getting up; with Makaza still attached to her legs; and running around, flailing her flaming arms around. _"Fire hurts! Fire hurts!"_

_"That wasn't gasoline by any chance, was it?…"_ Akazil asked Cosmo, staring at the empty bucket.

The Hunter shook his head frantically. _"No, it was water!"_

_"Oh, thank-"_

_"But this is gasoline."_ Cosmo said, pulling out another bucket from nowhere; and making Akail's eyes widen in horror.

_"Hang on, Xan Xan! Momma's comin'!"_ Cosmo shouted, chasing after the flaming Elf again. Along with Akazil chasing after him.

_"Maybe we should also follow…"_ Gishezpak said, following the others; and the rest following him.

Kadgaa; still standing next to Fëanáro; stared blankly at the sight. Then he turned to his friend, sighing. _"I hate you…"_

* * *

_"Hey, Fëan?"_ Xanna asked while Cosmo cleaned gasoline out of her hair.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Since we're gonna be here another day…and we're bored as hell because we have nothing to do… Can we have a tour of your house?"_

_"Of course."_ The Night Elf boy answered, smiling to the girl.

_"Not!"_ Kadgaa "finished" for his friend. _"Of course not!"_ He yelled, grabbing the back of Fëanáro's shirt. _"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with my client."_ He said, dragging the Elf off to another room.

* * *

_"Are you crazy?"_ The Draenei yelled at him. _"Are you trying to get you and your family killed? And me?"_

_"No, I'm not. And no one's gonna-"_

_"If you show them around your house, they'll probably take notes or something! And then tell their Horde leaders about it and give them info about us! And the next thing we know, everyone's dead, and I'm a sex slave!"_

_"Why would you be a sex slave?…"_

_"Shut up! I like to imagine me being a sex slave!"_

_"You…imagine yourself…as a sex slave…?"_

_"Shut up!"_ Kadgaa yelled, slightly blushing. _"And another thing-!"_

_"They're not gonna kill us."_

_"No! What if they break your stuff?"_

_"That's not gonna-"_ Fëanáro was saying when he and Kadgaa heard something outside of the door.

_"Not my fault!"_ Xanna shouted from the other room.

Kadgaa stared blankly at the door, blinking at it a couple of times, then slowly turned his head to his friend; who was grinning sheepishly.

_"I'm sure it's nothing."_ Fëanáro said, sheepishly.

_"And I'm sure that by the end of the day, we're all going to be dead…"_

* * *

_"And this is my twenty-third brother's room."_ Fëanáro said, opening the door and showing everyone a pink room. _"He's one of the manliest men I've ever met."_ He said, ignoring his brother skipping down the hallway behind him, singing show tunes.

_"Uh…huh…"_ Everyone; except for Xanna and Cosmo; said, staring at the prancing Night Elf boy as he went into his pink room.

_"Alright, moving onto the next room."_ Fëanáro said, turning around to show the "tour group" the rest of his giant house. _"And this room is my twenty-third sister's. And this room is my twenty-forth brother's. And this room-"_

_"Damnit, man! How many siblings do you have?"_ Mokoki shouted, getting annoyed at looking at all of the damn bedrooms.

_"Including Sophie? Forty-three."_

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

_"What?"_

* * *

_"And this room-"_ Fëanáro was saying, reaching for the doorknob.

_"Is another room of your siblings'…"_ Makaza said, extremely irritated; kind of like everyone else; from seeing so many damned bedrooms because Fëanáro had so many damned siblings. Yes, he was happy to sneak into almost all of the girls' bedrooms to look at their stuff; and was hit extremely hard by Akazil for it; but a man could only take so much!

_"No. This is the arcade room."_ Fëanáro said, opening the door.

Once he opened the door, everyone saw a huge ass room absolutely filled with tons of electronics. And several butlers and maids waiting for them with smiles, and soda.

_"I've died and gone to heaven…"_ Makaza said, walking into the room with a tear in his eye. He leaned onto the closest person to him; Mokoki; and began to cry. _"I'm so happy!"_

_"D-dude, get off me!"_ Mokoki said, trying to hold back his own tears. _"What are you? G-..g-…Gaaay!"_ He said, bursting into tears and holding Makaza tightly. Then the two of them just cried.

**'Uh-huh…'** Ixxy said, staring at the two crying teenage boys.

* * *

_"Hey, what's in this room?"_ Xanna asked, about to open the door just to her left. As she did that, the others just wandered around the arcade room and began to play video games.

Kadgaa quickly blocked Xanna's way, standing in front of the door. _"You may not go into any room that you are not shown."_ He told her.

_"It's the carnival room."_ Fëanáro said, walking over and pushing his friend aside, opening the door to show Xanna the room.

Xanna's eyes widened in shock and amazement. _"You have a carnival in you house?"_

_"Yeah. Don't you?"_

**'Yes. We also have a giant spa and two pet dinosaurs.'** Ixxy said sarcastically, not caring that Fëanáro couldn't hear her.

_"No…"_ Xanna; ignoring Ixxy; answered, staring in awe at the huge carnival. _"I don't even have a house…"_ She said, walking into the room, still staring at all of the rides and such; that actually had people on them.

As she walked off into a crowd of people, Fëanáro looked at her, a little shocked. _'She doesn't even have a house?…'_

_'Where'd these people come from?…'_ Kadgaa thought as he stared at the carnival room that was filled with people.

* * *

_"Oh my god, this is so awesome!"_ Xanna said, running around and looking at everything. _"I never knew a carnival was so fun!"_ She said, spinning around in circles.

When she stopped, she ran back over to Fëanáro, looking up to him, her eyes glistening with excitement as she smiled widely at him. _"Fëan, can I ride some of the rides?"_ She asked.

_"Um…of course."_ The boy answered. _"Uh… I gotta go…do something real quick."_ He said, pointing behind himself with his right thumb. _"In the meantime, all you enjoy yourselves. Ride as money rides you want, play all the games you want. And if you wanna see any of the other entertainment rooms, just ask Kad to take ya there."_ He said, patting his friend's shoulder.

_"What?"_

_"Be nice, Kad."_ The Elf said quickly, then ran off to go to whatever.

_"Hey, get back here! You're not gonna stick me with these damned Horde, Fëan!"_ Kadgaa yelled at his friend; who was already running out of the door and into the hallway. _"Fëan! Agh, damnit."_ He sighed with frustration, then noticed that Xanna was staring at him. _"What?"_ He snarled.

She shrugged. _"Nothing."_

_"Man, you Horde are so weird."_ He grumbled, turning around and standing up straight, sighing with frustration one more time. _"Ugh. So…what ride do you wanna go on first?"_ He asked through gritted teeth, his eyes shut tight.

_"Kad, if you don't wanna watch over us, then you can go do your own thing."_ Xanna told the racist Draenei boy. _"We can all manage to goof off on our own."_

_"Iiiiiiice creeeeeeeam!"_ Makaza was shouting, chasing around a random ice cream man in the arcade room.

_"Choooooooclaaaaaaate!"_ Mokoki was shouting, doing the same thing but with chocolate.

As they did that, Akazil played some Halo 3 with Gishezpak, Cosmo played three-way Tetris with Mittens and Jerry, and Dethiam played Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. At the same time.

_"These games remind me of a few people…"_ She said, looking at all of the characters you could play as on the games.

_"See?"_ Xanna said, addressing her friends in the other room; not seeing Kadgaa just stare blankly at all of them because he was turned around again. _"Just fine. So you can go if you want."_

Kadgaa quickly shook his head and turned to the little Elf. _"Listen here you… You-!"_ He was saying as he pointed a finger at her, but he didn't know what to call her.

_"Halfling?"_ Xanna asked, tilting her head. _"Thing? Creature? It? Waste of life? Sin? Let me know when you find one you like, 'cause I can go on all day."_

**'Kinda sad because that's true…'** Ixxy said, but shrugged it off and went back to work on whatever she was building.

_"Let's see…"_ Xanna said, pulling out a long ass list from nowhere. _"Uh… Freak of nature. Monster. Hybrid. Nelf of a Belf whore."_ She read, then looked to Kadgaa. _"I honestly don't like that one too much myself. I mean, yes, it is pretty mean, but it also just sounds plain stupid."_ She said, then went back to the list; not noticing Kadgaa's shocked look.

**'You know, I'm pretty sure that you don't have to name off all of the nasty things he can call you…'** Ixxy said, passing by with another two-by-four.

_"Hmm…"_ Xanna said, ignoring Ixxy as she continued to look over the list. _"Oh!"_ She said, pointing at a good one she found. _"I think you'll like this one. Good for nothing, worthless, filthy Halfling c-"_

_"Stop. Just…stop."_ Kadgaa said, his right hand over Xanna's mouth. _"That's…that's enough, okay? I don't need to hear anymore."_ He said, his eyes shut.

He took a deep breath, then took his hand off of Xanna's mouth, then opened his eyes and looked at her. He was actually feeling sorry for her.

_"…Filthy Halfling cow licker."_ Xanna finished quickly, making Kadgaa shut his eyes and his right eyebrow twitch in irritation.

* * *

Kadgaa; extremely irritated beyond belief; stalked into the closest living room; which was the one he and everyone else were in earlier.

He was wet, sticky, cold, dumbfounded, and he was pretty sure that he just lost the rest of his brain cells.

_"Fëan…is gonna kill me."_ Kadgaa said to himself, his eyes shut and his right eyebrow twitching in irritation.

Xanna's group started to walk in behind him; all of them also cold, wet, and sticky.

_"How was I suppose to know that that would happen if I poured caramel on cotton candy? I've never been to a carnival before, so I didn't know!"_ Xanna said defensively, her arms thrown up into the air.

_"I just hope we don't get in trouble for all the people that were killed in the accident…"_ Akazil said, wiping off some of the caramel off of his right arm as he walked past Xanna and into the living room.

_"How did that even happen?"_ Mokoki asked, trying to get some caramel out of his fur.

Gishezpak was behind him, helping by getting the hard to reach spots. _"Mokoki, my friend, in the few days I have known Miss Xanna, I have learned that it best to not ask how she is able to defy the laws of physics."_ The Troll said, pulling out a clump of fur off of his friend.

_"Ow!"_

_"Sorry."_ He said, starting to work on another part of Mokoki's back.

_"Man, if my fur keeps getting pulled out like this, I'm gonna grow up to be bald before I even turn twenty."_ Mokoki grumbled, cleaning caramel off of his nose ring.

_"And what's so bad about being bald before you're twenty?…"_ Akazil asked, cleaning caramel off of his left arm now.

_"Oh, um…"_ Mokoki stammered, now remembering that Akazil; a fifteen year old Orc; was bald. _"N-nothing."_ He said, quickly going back to picking caramel out of his fur, hoping that Akazil wasn't going to beat the shit out of him.

_"Right now, I believe that you should envy, Mister Akazil, Mokoki."_ Gishezpak said, still working on getting caramel off of the Tauren's back. _"I believe that we all should."_ He said, now dreading about how he was going to have to pull caramel out of his mohawk.

_"This would be a whole lot easier-uhn-if we just bathed."_ Cosmo said, helping Xanna get caramel out of her hair. _"Come out, darn you!"_

Xanna just whimpered and did her best to not pull away from her friend; which was a bit hard for her to do because she had a sensitive scalp.

_"Hnm…"_ She whimpered like a little injured puppy, pulling away a bit because of the pain.

_"Just hold still, Xan X-"_ Cosmo was saying, trying to get out a big wad of caramel when his friend yelped out in pain.

_"Ah!"_ Xanna yelped, then scooted about ten feet away from Cosmo, hiding behind Kadgaa's legs, cowering and whimpering in fear.

_"Xan Xan, it has to come out!"_ Cosmo said, getting up to retrieve his friend. _"You can't just let it stay there or else we'll have to cut it off!"_

_"It huuurts!"_ Xanna whined, giving her friend big sad puppy dog eyes; she even let her ears hang down to perfectly top off the look.

_"Aww…"_ Cosmo said, feeling so terribly guilty now. He looked to Kadgaa, dramatic tears in his eyes and he started to beg and cry and shake the Draenei around. _"Oh please, let me use one of the bathrooms to clean my poor Xan Xan's hair! She has a sensitive scalp and can't take this kind of pain! Oh please, have mercy, good sir!"_ He sobbed, shaking Kadgaa around a bit.

Everyone just watched as Cosmo dramatically cried to Kadgaa; a few of them snickered. Actually, everyone did.

But Mittens just stared at her owner, lowering her head and feeling ashamed again. Of all the animals in the Barrens, she had to end up as his pet.

_"Squeak?…"_ Jerry said, watching his new owner, slightly confused. Remembering Jerry just made Mittens feel a little more depressed.

_"Meow…"_

* * *

Kadgaa opened the door to the bathroom. _"Here!"_ He said. _"Now please shut the hell up!"_ He pleaded to the annoying Elf. "My head can only take so much damage!"

**'Ha! Someone who feels my pain!'** Ixxy said, happy that her misery was getting company.

_"Oh, thank you so much, Kad!"_ Cosmo squealed, hugging Kadgaa tightly; much to his dislike. _"You're not a doo doo head after all!"_ He said.

_"My head's a what now?"_

_"Um…"_ Cosmo said, then quickly grabbed Xanna and ran into the bathroom. _"Thanks!"_ He said quickly, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Kadgaa blinked at it for a moment, feeling mixed emotions. First; he felt bad for Xanna because she had been called so many bad things for being a Halfling, which then made him feel confused. Then he felt angry and annoyed because Cosmo was a girly man.

And then confused again because he was wondering why Cosmo went into the bathroom with Xanna.

_"…Oh god, I've just let them lock themselves up for breeding!"_ He said, facepalming himself.

* * *

Kadgaa walked back into the living room, holding his head in his left hand.

_"Hey, where's Cosmo?"_ Akazil asked, peeling some caramel off of his bald head.

_"They both went in the bathroom."_

_"What?"_ Akazil, Makaza and Mokoki said.

_"I don't know, I don't care and I don't wanna know or care. I just wanted him to shut the hell up."_

_"That's my girlfriend!"_ Makaza shouted, running down the hallway to go get Xanna, checking every single bathroom except for the one Xanna and Cosmo were in.

_"She's not your girlfriend!"_ Akazil shouted at his brother, also checking all of the bathrooms; except for the one Xanna and Cosmo were in.

* * *

Xanna and Cosmo were both naked in the tub, letting it fill up the rest of the way and playing with the bubbles and washing each other's hair.

**'This…is so gross… I was so hoping that I'd never have to go through this ever again.'** Ixxy said, looking and sounding disgusted. **'Don't barf, don't barf, don't barf…'** She repeated to herself, not wanting to throw up what was left of her organs.

_'Oh, shut up. Bath time with Cosmo is one of the best things ever.'_ Xanna told Ixxy as Cosmo put shampoo into her hair, scrubbing after doing so.

_"Just like back at the orphanage, eh, Xan Xan?"_ Cosmo said, smiling as he gently scrubbed caramel out of his friend's very long; and at the moment, slightly irritating; hair. _"Good times."_ He said, smiling and chuckling.

**'No! No they were not!'** Ixxy shouted, stapling her eyes shut.

_"Mhm."_ Xanna said; ignoring Ixxy; enjoying the scalp message Cosmo had started to give her. _"Just like old times."_

_"Remember how we would always get dirty as often as we could back in the orphanage?"_ Cosmo asked, still thoroughly scrubbing Xanna's hair. _"Just so we could be alone in the tub together."_ He smiled.

_"Yep."_ Xanna smiled at her friend, but inwardly sighed. _'Those were some of the only happy moments I ever had at the orphanage…'_

**'Don't get emo on me…'** Ixxy said, stapling her ears shut. Xanna just rolled her eyes at her.

_"Alright, now turn around so I can rinse your hair."_ Cosmo said.

Xanna's eyes widened a little bit, and she was now feeling uneasy. _'Turn around?'_ She thought very quietly, not wanting Ixxy to listen to her thoughts. _'I can't turn around…'_ She continued to think. _'He'll see it… I can't let him see it…'_

_"Xan Xan?"_ Cosmo said, tilting his head at his friend.

_"Um… How 'bout I finish washing myself and you can just wash yourself?"_ Xanna suggested nervously, trying to carefully scoot herself away from Cosmo without him noticing.

_"But I always wash all of you before I wash myself."_

**'If he was a legal adult, that would've sounded sooo pedophilic…'**

_'How are you hearing with stapled ears?…'_ Xanna asked Ixxy with a quirked eyebrow, only getting a shrug as an answer.

* * *

_"Xan Xan, why do you not want me to bathe you?"_ Cosmo asked, scooting closer to his silent and spaced out friend.

_"Um…"_ Xanna; now coming back to reality; said nervously, slowly scooting away just a little bit again.

_"I thought you liked it when I cleaned you."_ Cosmo continued, leaning forward. _"I thought you liked it when I rubbed behind your ears."_ He said, reaching his left hand up and gently rubbing Xanna's right ear; making her shut her eyes from how good it felt.

_"No, I'm fine…"_ She said, trying to shake Cosmo's hand off and scoot away from her friend again.

_"And don't you like it when kiss your soapy nose?"_ Cosmo asked, kissing Xanna's slightly damp nose. _"And gently massage your arms…"_ He continued to speak in a calm and soothing voice, slowly and gently massaging Xanna's forearm, then working his way up, going to her shoulders.

Xanna; now being broken out of the sweet relaxing spell; gasped, her eyes widening. She was about to remove Cosmo's hands, but he kept them there.

_'Shit…'_ She thought.

* * *

_"Xan Xan, what's this on the back of your shoulder?"_ Cosmo asked, feeling the back of Xanna's left shoulder.

**'You know, you still have soap in your hair…'** Ixxy said, just randomly pointing out the fact. **'And I just realized…where are the bruises and scratches that were on your shoulders?'** She asked, now just realizing; after about a whole day and a half; that Xanna's wounds were gone. She never could get how Xanna was able to heal so fast. Or how Cosmo never saw Xanna's birthmark on the back of her neck during any of those baths they shared at the orphanage.

_"It's noth-"_ Xanna was saying when Cosmo made her lean forward to take a better look at it.

It was a huge burn scar. Starting from the top of the back of her left should, going down to her mid-back, and spreading to her right a little bit.

_"Xanna… How-…how did you get this?"_ Cosmo asked, staring at the giant burn scar in horror.

Xanna sat up straight and leaned herself back onto the end of the tub, sinking into the still bubbly water, and not looking at her friend. _"I'm fine…"_ She said, sinking herself a little deeper.

_"Xanna…"_

_"I said I'm fine!"_

**'Leaving-'**

_"XAAAAANNAAAAA! DON'T LET HIM TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!"_ Came Makaza's voice from the hallway; followed by a lot of breaking noises, a few sirens, and a gunshot or two.

**'-now… Okay, one; too late for that. And two…what the hell? Just…just what the-… Oh, forget it. I'm leaving now.'** Ixxy said, wandering off to another part of Xanna's mind to not see the dramatic moment Xanna and Cosmo were about to have.

* * *

_"Cosmo, I said drop it."_ Xanna; now fully clothed and sitting on the toilet because Cosmo wouldn't let her leave the bathroom; said, her arms folded over her chest, and giving an angry glare to the wall in front of her.

_"No, Xanna. Tell me what happened."_ Cosmo said, leaning against the bathroom the door to make sure that Xanna didn't go anywhere. _"How did you get it? Where did you get it? When did you get it? Who gave it to you? Why did they give it to you?"_ He interrogated.

_"It's noth-"_ Xanna was saying, turning her head to her left to glare at that wall instead. She was starting to burn a hole in the one in front of her.

_"Xanna!"_ Cosmo interrupted, but still didn't receive the full attention of his friend; saddening him even more so.

He closed his eyes and sighed. _"Please…just tell me…"_

The way he said is what started to break Xanna's wall down. She'd inwardly said things like that in the same exact way. This way could only come from people who knew that there were important things they needed to know, but didn't. And they were crying; some dying; on the inside to know what they were.

Xanna didn't want to make Cosmo feel that way. She already felt that way herself, so she'd never want someone else to feel that way. No less, be the cause of it.

She sighed, turning herself to face her friend, seeing that he was starting to cry; which made her feel even worse.

_"Lythrien."_ She told Cosmo. _"After you left the orphanage, he started to pick on me again. And one day…he…burned me…"_ She said, lowering her head, not wanting to see Cosmo cry anymore.

_"That stupid Fire Mage?"_ Cosmo yelled; much to Xanna's surprise. She figured that he'd start crying more. _"He's the one who did that to you?"_

Xanna; now slightly frightened; slowly nodded to her friend, inwardly hoping that he didn't start yelling louder than he already was and get everyone in Fëanáro's house to come and listen in on the conversation.

Cosmo was forcing himself to keep calm, taking a deep breath before asking his next question about the scar.

_"What…happened?…"_ He asked, his eyes shut tight from anger.

* * *

Xanna was tossed down onto the ground, being kicked some more and piling more bruises and scratches onto her body.

She looked up at the cruel boy, tears in her eyes. She knew that he didn't care if she cried or not; actually, he rather enjoyed it; but she couldn't help let tears fall down her sweet face when she was being tormented like this.

Lythrien let out a sick a little cackle, looking down at the Halfling as he towered over her. At the end of his laugh, he wickedly smirked at the little girl; a little twinkle in his eye.

_"You're so pathetic, you stupid Halfling."_ He told her, grabbing her by the hair to make her stand back up again.

He roughly shook her around a little bit, causing her to whimper and cry a little more; and making her feel like that he was about to snap her neck.

He just smirked more and chuckled, roughly tossing the poor girl onto a nearby rock, then conjuring a fireball in his right hand.

Xanna screamed bloody murder as the horrible little boy began to burn her back; not that it did any good because no one ever showed up to her rescue anymore.

But; just when she thought that this might be the end; Lythrien stopped when there was a howl going through the air. It sounded like a wolf. One that was close by, and ready to attack.

_"What's a wolf doing in Eversong?…"_ Lythrien pondered out loud. Xanna would've answered; not knowing it was a rhetorical question; but kept her mouth shut in fear of being burned again.

Lythrien looked away from the direction he heard the howl come from and back to Xanna, glaring at her. He wanted to keep hurting her, but; wanting to be cautious; he fled the scene as fast as he could, not looking back to see if the wolf was actually there or not because he didn't want to trip.

After he left, Xanna slowly slid down the rock, curling up into a ball and quietly sobbing. She didn't even care if a wolf actually did show up to eat her. No one cared about her anyway.

* * *

Xanna; staring downward; fidgeted with her hands, too afraid and worried to look at her friend after telling him about how she obtained the scar on her back.

When she finally did the courage to look up, she did it slowly; wanting to be cautious.

She saw that Cosmo was literally shaking with rage, and his right hand was balled up into a very, very tight fist.

_"__Cosmo?"_ She said carefully, trying to look at her friend's expression; she couldn't see it too well because they were both sitting away from each other, and Cosmo had his head in his left hand.

_"__Cosmo?…"_ She said again, a little more carefully than the first time she said. She was beginning to worry now.

_"__He burned you…"_ Cosmo said grimly. _"He…__burned__…you… Because I wasn't there…"_ He continued, getting a little more grim with each word.

_"__No, Cosmo, it's not your-__"_

_"__Yes, it is."_ Cosmo interrupted, worrying and frightening Xanna a little more. He was speaking so grimly, and the position he was in just made it look more scary.

Xanna shook her head. _"No! Ya see, __this__ is why I didn't wanna tell you! I knew you would blame yourself! And it wasn't your fault!_"

_"__Yes, it was, Xanna!"_ Cosmo yelled, shooting his head up to finally look at his friend; glare, actually. Xanna was now very worried and scared. _"It __was__ my fault! I should've been there! I should've never have gone with my foster parents! I should have stayed to protect you! Take care of you!"_ Cosmo yelled, standing up. He was so angry and frustrated that he had tears in his eyes. _"Damnit!"_ He yelled, punching a hole in the wall, inhaling and exhaling angrily.

_"__Cosmo?…"_ Xanna asked, not realizing that a few tears started to make their ways up from fear.

Cosmo just let out a long exhale, then slowly slid back down to the floor, sitting on his knees and quietly sobbing in his hands.

Xanna was a little too frightened to move at first, but she found the courage to get off of the toilet seat and slowly walk over to her friend, gently and calmly wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly. _"It's okay, Cosmo…"_ She whispered to him, then nuzzled the back of his neck a little bit.

_"__No, it's not, Xanna…"_ He managed to say through his sobs. _"And I'm so sorry…"_ He said, hugging his friend back; as much as he could since Xanna was hugging him from behind, anyway.

And randomly; in Xanna's mind; Ixxy flew out of the room she had wandered into, covered in soot.

She lifted up her goggles and coughed. **'Too much cow feathers…'** She said, then coughed up a "cow feather".

* * *

_**Again; thank...you...Jesus...**_

_**Too tired to put notes here right now. My eyes are actually trying to shut as I type this. So, I'll just come back with notes later.**_


	28. The Story of Nanax

_**Hooray!**_

* * *

"_Meow!"_ Mittens said, chasing after Jerry because he bit her tail, running around Cosmo and Xanna as they came out of the bathroom.

Cosmo was sticking very close to his small friend. Close meaning that he was latched onto her by having his right arm wrapped around her waist.

Xanna ignored it; because she didn't mind it; and quirked an eyebrow at the lioness chasing the mouse. And the spider king after that. _'The hell is goin' on there?…'_ She thought.

'**Idiotic things…'** Ixxy answered, chopping off a teddy bear's head.

"_Xanna?"_ Came Makaza's voice, making Xanna turn her head to see him. He was in the middle of breaking things and causing a lot of collateral damage to Fëanáro's home with his brother and Mokoki.

"_Xanna!"_ Makaza exclaimed, dropping the thing he was about to break; making it break; and running over to Xanna, taking her away from Cosmo; not seeing the demon glare he received; and hugging her tightly. _"I've missed you so-!"_ He was saying when Cosmo snatched her back.

The blood elf hunter held his friend away from the orc warlock, glaring at him with fiery eyes, snarling and showing him his viciously sharp teeth.

Makaza blinked and gave the boy a confused and scared look.

Cosmo turned away and stuck his nose up in the air, walking away with his Xan Xan back to the living room.

"_Uh…did I do something wrong?"_ Makaza pondered out loud, tilting his head to his left as he watched the two elves walk; well, one being carried; to the living room.

"_Besides breaking Fëanáro's house apart to look for her?"_ Akazil said, walking over to stand next to his brother, ignoring that he himself had also been breaking things for the very same reason. _"No."_

"_Then why the hell is Cosmo actin' bitchy?"_ Mokoki asked, walking over to Makaza's other side, scratching his head.

All three of the boys just stared down the hallway, puzzled and confused.

* * *

Cosmo carried Xanna back into the living room, sitting on the couch with her and holding her tight, nuzzling her sweetly and shooting death glares at everyone else that looked at the two.

"_Hey, Xanna!"_ Fëanáro greeted the female elf, walking up and sitting on the arm of the couch to start a chat with Xanna. And; if he was lucky enough; get her away from Cosmo to have her all to himself.

"_Hi, Fë-"_ Xanna was greeting back when Cosmo roared like a lion at the night elf boy, showing him his red eyes and sharp teeth like he had done to Makaza only a moment ago, then putting Xanna on his other side to keep her away from Fëanáro.

"_Oookaaay…"_ Fëanáro said, taken aback at the once kind and sweet but now scary and mean elf, backing away slowly from him and Xanna on the couch and back over next to his good racist friend, Kadgaa.

"_Dude, what's with him?"_ He asked his friend quietly as he watched Cosmo go back to being sweet and cute by nuzzling Xanna again.

Kadgaa answered his friend's question with a shrug. _"I dunno."_ He said. _"Maybe he got soap in his eye while bathing or something."_

"_Wow, you actually didn't answer with "because he's a damn Horde"… Are you feeling okay?"_ Fëanáro asked, placing a hand on his friend's head; who quickly shooed it off.

"_I was actually close to saying "maybe the sex was bad". You know, because they were in the bathroom together."_ Kadgaa said, not noticing how that worried his friend.

'_Oh, shit! They're a couple! A __sex__ active couple! I should've known!'_ Fëanáro thought, inwardly crying.

"_And then something along the lines of them being "damn Horde",-"_ Kadgaa continued, slightly bringing his friend out of his inward sobbing. _"-but I didn't because I believe that he just might be gay."_ He said, thinking about how much Cosmo screamed when he first found Jerry a few hours ago. _"So…since he's a girly man… Maybe he just got soap in his eyes and it made him mad."_

"_Wouldn't that make anyone mad?…"_ Fëanáro said to his friend, quirking in eyebrow at him, no longer worried about Cosmo and Xanna being a couple because Kadgaa had a point about how girly Cosmo was.

Kadgaa shrugged at his friend. _"Probably. But he's still a girly man."_

"_True…"_ Fëanáro said, looking back over to the two elves on the couch, seeing that Cosmo and Xanna had gotten into some sort of tickle fight. _'Don't think I know any guys who'd actually do that and not be embarrassed by it… No less, in front of people…__'_

* * *

'_Why do I get the feeling that Cosmo's trying to keep me away from everyone else?'_ Xanna thought, being carried by Cosmo as he ran down the hallway from the others.

'**No clue…'** Ixxy said sarcastically. **'Couldn't have anything to do with the bathtub scene making him a little more possessive and overprotective or him being crazy. Nope. Can't be that.'**

'_Then why do I get the feeling that he's trying to keep me away from the others?'_

"_She's __MY__ Xan Xan!"_ Cosmo yelled, firing jellybeans out of the machine gun that came out of nowhere, making his army helmet; which also came out of nowhere; bounce around on his head a little bit.

'**Again…no clue.'** Ixxy said sarcastically once again.

'_Think he'd notice if I wandered off? I'm gettin' kinda bored…'_ Xanna thought, then quietly yawned. _'And a little tired.'_ She added, starting to doze off right there when Cosmo threw a jellybean bomb at the boys. The sound of the explosion woke her up slightly. Yes, slightly.

'**Hmm… Do I think he'd notice you if you wandered off?'** Ixxy sarcastically repeated the question, her left arm across her chest, holding her right elbow as she used her right hand to tap her chin. **'Hmm… Well, considering that he's going ballistic on everyone that just so even ****looks**** at you, I'd have to saaay… No! Absolutely not!'** She said, throwing her arms into the air.

'_Glad ya think so. I was worried that you were gonna say-'_

'**Of ****course**** he'd notice, you idiot!'**

'_Yeah, that. Are you reading my mind or something?…'_

'**What mind is there to read? There's nothing here but a black void!'**

'_Hey, that's not very nice to say since this "black void" __is__ your home.'_

'**Please don't remind me… I want to save wallowing in my own self pity for when I go to bed…'**

'_Speaking of carrots, I think I'll go to bed now.'_ Xanna said, getting up and wandering off as Cosmo continued to fire jellybeans at the rest of the group.

'**Car-?… Where the-?… Ow, my brain!'** Ixxy said, clutching her head and falling to the ground.

* * *

'_Man, where the hell was our room?'_ Xanna thought to herself, still looking for the room she and Cosmo had been using. She had been looking for it for a few minutes now, getting lost in other hallways as she did so.

'**I'd say that you're an idiot for not knowing, but this is a pretty big house… Even ****I**** don't remember where the hell it is.'** Ixxy said, looking at all of the same looking doors in the hallway they were in. **'Was it that one?'** She said, pointing at a door coming up on Xanna's right.

'_No, I think that's the naked yoga room…'_ Xanna replied. _'Maybe it's this one over here.'_ She said, opening a door to her left, seeing a train in a western looking place coming straight for her. She quickly slammed it shut and put her back against the door, making sure it stayed shut. _'Maybe not…'_ She thought.

'**What the hell is a train in a western background doing in a mansion?…'** Ixxy said, raising an eyebrow at the door. **'Then again… What the hell is most of the stuff hiding behind these doors doing here?'** She added, thinking of the carnival and dinosaur rooms.

'_I don't see any problem with a train being in Fëan's house.'_ Xanna said, getting off of the door and starting to walk again. _'Sure, I'd like to avoid it, but I don't see any problem with-'_ She was saying when she opened another door, seeing one of Fëanáro's brothers tied to some sexual torture device and his succubus hovering over him.

Xanna and Ixxy; though Ixxy obviously wasn't being seen; stared and blinked at the two for a moment, being returned the favor. Then she slowly backed out of the room and shut the door.

'…_Let us never speak of this again.'_ She told Ixxy.

'**Nooo arguments here.'** Ixxy said, waving here arms in front of herself, her eyes shut as she shook her head.

* * *

Xanna was now in a new hallway, still trying to look for her temporary room. And still utterly hopeless in finding it.

'_I'm starting to think it's hopeless in finding our room…'_ She told Ixxy. _'And I think I'm actually lost…'_ She added to the bad news.

'**Great! We're hopeless ****and**** lost!'** Ixxy shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. **'Just absolutely wonderful! Way to go, genius! We'll never be found again!'**

'_I'm sure we'll eventually be found.'_ Xanna reassured. _'I just gotta stay in this one spot.'_ She said, leaning against a wall, then sliding down it and sitting down on the hallway floor.

'**Yep, we'll never be seen again…'**

'_What? I can stay still!'_

'**That's what you said before the teddy bear accident!'** Ixxy yelled, pointing a finger at Xanna.

'_Oh, that was just a coincidence!'_

'**Of course it was…'**

'_I can stay still as long as I want to!'_ Xanna yelled at Ixxy; who only stared blankly at her, with her arms over her chest. _'I can!'_ She yelled, then looked away, folding her arms over her chest and pouting.

'**Three, two, one…'**

Xanna got back up and onto her feet, not standing sitting still for those long and horrible three seconds. She looked over to Ixxy; who was giving her a little "told ya so" look.

'_I can, damnit!'_ She said. _'I just don't want to…'_

'**Of course you don't…'**

'_Shut up.'_

'**Don't hate me. Hate the truth.'**

'_Oh, look at what's over here.'_ Xanna said, completely leaving the conversation and wandering down to the end of the hallway because something had caught her attention. Ixxy; once again; stared blankly at her.

* * *

Xanna was at the end of the hallway, now seeing what the thing that caught her attention was.

It was an old picture of a night elf man with his arms wrapped around a blood elf woman; who was holding a yawning baby in her arms.

She stared intently at it for a minute or two. Normally, she'd stare intently at a shinny thing or something along those line. But she couldn't help but stare at this picture.

'**Why are you staring at a dumb picture like a mindless idiot?'** Ixxy asked, giving an irritated look to Xanna, having no interest in the picture at all. She closed her eyes, shook her head and sighed. **'Nevermind. Shouldn't ask a question I already know the answer to.'**

'_Look at them, Ixxy.'_ Xanna told her voice, having not paid any attention to what she had been saying. _'Don't they look…familiar?'_

Ixxy looked at the picture, examining it carefully. The nigh elf man looked like your average night elf man; clean cut, dark purple skin, long dark purple hair, dark yellow eyes. He actually remind Ixxy of another certain night elf that they had been hanging around with lately.

The blood elf woman also looked like your average blood elf woman, but with big poofy hair. Pretty, light pink skin, light brown hair, and light green eyes. She also reminded Ixxy of another certain someone.

Ixxy looked at it a moment longer; not even looking at the baby in the picture; then shook her head at it. **'Can't be.'** She said quietly to herself.

'_They do look familiar, don't they?'_ Xanna said, still looking at the picture.

'**Nope. Not in the slightest.'** Ixxy lied, filing her nails, knowing that Xanna wasn't even paying attention.

'_Ixxy…I…I think I know them…'_ She said, knowing that Ixxy didn't care. She quickly looked around, then took the picture off of the wall, taking the photo out of its frame.

'**What the ****hell**** are you doing?'** Ixxy asked, pausing her nail filing.

'_I-… I wanna…hold onto it… J-just for tonight. To help me sleep.'_ Xanna stammered, scanning over the picture repeatedly, finding it almost impossible to look away.

'**Did it not occur to you that that's not yours?…'**

'_I know, but…'_ Xanna was saying, still staring at the picture. She sighed. _'I have to keep it with me…'_ She said, putting the picture away and starting to walk off somewhere else, not really caring if she found her temporary bedroom or not anymore.

Ixxy looked at Xanna, thinking about the way she looked at the picture. It was actually rather heart touching. That meant a lot when it came to Ixxy. And she knew why Xanna felt the need to keep the picture close to her, even if Xanna didn't know herself.

It was a picture of Xanna's parents.

'**You're an idiot. A complete and total idiot.'** Ixxy told Xanna, giving her one of those "wow" looks. **'Seriously, how the hell did this even happen?'** She continued, not knowing how Xanna ended being tied up to a soft pink bed by a few of Fëanáro's wicked little sisters.

Xanna only yawned at her. _'Meh. At least it's comfy.'_ She replied, starting to doze off on the nice and soft bed.

"_Let's dissect her brain!"_ One of the girls shouted, dressed up as a surgeon; as were her sisters; and pulling out a scalpel from nowhere. A real scalpel. The other three cheered, jumping up and down as they clapped.

Xanna's eyes widened a little bit at the scalpel; and the other tools the other girls were pulling out from nowhere; and she gulped. _'Shit, I gotta get myself outa here…'_

'**Ya THINK?'**

"_U-uh…"_ Xanna stammered, ignoring Ixxy as she tried to think of a plan, also wondering why Ixxy stopped thinking of plans for her. But she'd have to save that for later.

"_H-how about, uh…sc-scary stories! Yeah! Scary stories are fun, right?"_ She suggested nervously.

The four little girls stared blankly at her, the little leader of the group folding her arms over her chest as the other three put their hands on their hips.

"_R-right?…"_ Xanna said in a slightly squeaky tone. All of the girls began to walk toward her with their evil surgeon tools of torture. Xanna scooted away as much as she could; being tied up and all; and tried her best to think of another plan.

"_T-tell ya what! If you don't like my story, then you can dissect me all you want!"_ She shouted out her

"_Hmm…"_ The girls said together, turning away from the tied up Xanna and huddling together, whispering to each other, occasionally looking back at Xanna, then going back to whispering.

After a moment, they broke up their little huddle, all folding their arms and looked at Xanna.

"_Alright."_ The leader said. _"If your story really does scare us, we'll let you go."_

"_And if not-"_ The one to her left continued.

"_Then we get to look at your brain!"_ The other two to her right giggled, pulling out scalpels from behind their backs.

"_D-deal…"_ Xanna said, gulping as she thought about how deep in shit she was in. _'When I said I wanted brain surgery, I didn't actually mean it…'_ She thought.

* * *

Xanna was now untied from the bed and sitting in a chair, the lights turned off and the little girls sitting around her.

"_Here. Use this."_ The leader said, handing Xanna a flashlight. Xanna only stared at it. _'Shiny…'_ She thought, slowly reaching a hand up to play with the shiny light coming from the small object. All of the girls raised an eyebrow at her.

Ixxy rolled her eyes, quickly tossed Xanna aside and took control of Xanna. **"Uh, sorry. I space out from time to time."** She said for her, taking the flashlight and holding it at a decent angle to shine it onto Xanna's face, then quickly giving Xanna control. At least, control of everything but her neck and arms.

Being annoyed at Ixxy; but trying not to outwardly show it; Xanna cleared her throat and looked at the little girls.

"_Uh, well…"_ She said, looking at all of them staring blankly at her as she tried to think of a scary story. After a moment, a very good one came to her. _"Okay, girls."_ She said, starting to get into the storytelling mood. _"The story I am about to tell is scary, sad, happy, romantic, and all around awesome."_ She said, smiling as she did.

"_It all started on a dark and stormy night-"_ Xanna started.

"_Yawn."_ One of the girls said, patting her mouth to add to the sarcastic yawn.

"_What?"_

"_All__ scary stories start out with "it was a dark and stormy night"."_ Another one of them said.

"_Yeah, it's a little boring."_ The third lacky added.

"_Uh…sorry."_ Xanna shrugged. _"But that's just how my story starts."_ She said, slightly frowning when all four of the girls rolled their eyes.

"_Just keep going."_ The leader said.

"_Well, it was a dark and stormy night. There was a woman out, running through the darkness in the horrible storm, carrying a crying baby."_ Xanna said, smirking a little bit when the girls' attention was catching onto it.

"_The baby cried and cried, and the woman ran and ran-"_

"_Why was she running?"_

"_Because she was being chasing."_

"_By what?"_

Xanna looked away for a second, then looked back to the girls. _"By a hero."_ She said. _"A hero that was in love with the baby."_

All four of the girls exclaimed in awe, scooting closer to Xanna as she went on with the story.

"_After what seemed like forever of running, the woman finally reached a building. It looked nice on the outside"_ She said, smiling but then quickly scowling. _"But the inside was horrible."_

"_Did it have bad carpet?"_

"_No. Worse."_

"_Bad curtains?"_

"_No. Inside, the building was filled with bad people. Horrible people."_

"_How were they horrible?"_

'**Damnit, haven't these girls ever heard of "shut up and listen"?'**

"_Be quiet and listen and maybe you'll find out why."_ Xanna said, smirking outwardly and inwardly.

'**Bitch…'**

"_The woman left the baby there, abandoning it."_ Xanna; ignoring Ixxy; continued.

"_No way."_ The leader said. _"Mothers don't abandon their kids."_

"_Yeah, no less, babies."_ Her twin added.

Xanna chuckled. _"Oh, you'd be surprised."_ She said, a little darkly. The girls looked at her with worry and confusion. Xanna only ignored it and went on with the story. _"The woman was happy to be rid of the baby, smiling as she walked off, leaving it in a basket on the doorstep."_ She continued.

"_But why?"_ One of the girls asked, frowning.

"_It was a Halfling."_ Xanna said, making three of the girls gasp.

"_What's a Halfling?"_ The forth girl asked.

"_Something…very bad…"_ Xanna said, shrugging of the feeling of wanting to frown.

"_Why?"_

"_Do you wanna hear the story or not?"_ Xanna asked, getting slightly annoyed now. She knew that little kids were always like this, and normally she had the patience to put up with it. But she was just too tired to do it now.

All four of the girls silenced themselves and behaved, listening as Xanna continued.

Xanna shook her head and inwardly sighed. _'Oi, this is gonna be a long story…'_ She thought, not knowing that Ixxy had wandered off some time ago. Probably messing with whatever she was building and coughing up more "cow feathers".

* * *

All four of the girls were sitting up now, clinging and hugging their teddy bears and pillows tightly.

"_And then what happened?"_ Melanie; the first nine year old and the leader of the girls; asked, leaning forward with her sisters.

"_He left. And Nanax never saw him again."_ Xanna said, telling a story that sounded very similar to the memory she had of Cosmo being adopted.

"_No!"_ Heather; Melanie's twin and right hand lacky; yelled.

"_Yes!"_ Xanna said.

"_Say it isn't so!"_ Daphne and Kathy; the eight year old twins and other two lackies; said simultaneously.

"_But it is so!"_ Xanna said, smiling at the girls' scared and sad looks. _"And then…"_ She went on.

"_He came back?"_ Heather asked hopefully.

"_Pfft. I wish…"_ Xanna said, then shook her head. _"I mean, no. He didn't. Things went back to the way the were after that. Poor little Nanax was picked on every single day by all of the other orphans. But twice as much! Nay! __Thrice__ as much!"_ She said, holding up three fingers on her right hand. _"Especially by…"_

"_Rythlien?"_

"_Right you are, my dear Daphne."_

"_Kathy."_

"_Kathy."_ Xanna quickly corrected, then held the flashlight with both of her hands again. _"Rythlien…"_ She said grimly. _"He absolutely tortured poor little Nanax. More than anyone else at the orphanage."_ She said, looking at the girls.

"_Did he like her?"_ Heather asked sheepishly, shrugging a little bit.

"_Quite the opposite, Heather."_ Xanna answered. _"Rythlien __hated__ Nanax. And all because-"_

"_She was a Halfling."_ Melanie said simply.

"_Exactly._ Xanna said to her. _"Because she was a Halfling. Something different."_

"_What did he do to her?"_ Heather asked.

Xanna's face looked terribly grim before she answered with the dark reply. _"He burned her…"_ She said darkly, making the girls gasp. Xanna nodded. _"He burned her. He threw her on a rock-"_ She said, holding the flashlight in her left hand as she stood up and threw some air onto an invisible rock. _"-and he __burned__ her."_ She said, acting out the scene.

"_Nanax cried her little heart out as Rythlien dug a fireball into her back. She cried as loud as she could! She cried for all to hear! Heaven and Azeroth!"_ She said, motioning her right arm around. _"But no one…came to save her…"_

"_Wh-what happened?"_ Heather stammered, leaning in closer some more with her sisters.

Xanna lowered her right arm, her face becoming expressionless, as did her eyes.

"…_She died."_ She said plainly, her little dark moment being cut short when she looked at the girls' expressions. All of them were about to cry.

"_U-uh! No, wait! Don't do that!"_ She said, waving her arms in front of herself. _"I was kidding! I-it was a joke! She doesn't die!"_ She said sheepishly, a nervous sweat drop going down the side of her head.

"_Then what happened after that!"_ Melanie yelled.

"_Uh…uh…"_ Xanna stammered, then slowly began to grow a content smile as an idea came into her head. _"She was saved. By a knight."_

"_A knight?"_ Heather asked.

"_Yes."_

"_Was it Mosco?"_ Kathy asked.

"_No. It wasn't Mosco. It was…some sort of…angel."_ She said. _"He didn't shun Nanax as soon as he saw what she was."_

"_Was it the person that was chasing the woman that abandoned Nanax?"_ Daphne asked, remembering how Xanna had called that person a hero.

Xanna shook her head. _"No. Even better. This person…is someone that's too great to even describe."_ She said, smiling. _"He didn't shun her. He talked to her. He smiled at her, making her smile in return."_ She went on, sighing contently. _"This person…became Nanax's best friend."_

All of the girls smiled happily at the ending, looking tired and yawning as they did so.

Xanna smiled down at them. _"I think it's time for some little girls that I know to go to bed."_ She said, putting down the flashlight and helping them get up, tucking them into their beds.

"_That was a good story."_ Heather said as Xanna tucked in her blankets around her.

"_Yeah!"_ Kathy said. _"Can you tell us another one tomorrow?"_ Daphne asked, now being tucked in by Xanna with her sister.

Xanna looked a little unsure at the question. _"I dunno if I'm still gonna be here tomorrow."_

"_Why nooot?"_ The three girls asked as Xanna went to tuck in Melanie; who looked the most upset at what Xanna had said.

"_Well, me and my friends have to go home."_ Xanna explained to the young ones. _"We're Horde, and this place is an Alliance place. So, we can't stay here forever."_

"_Yeah, you could! We can just hide you guys here!"_ Daphne said.

Xanna sighed. _"We can't hide forever."_ She told them. _'Especially me…'_ She thought, knowing that a Halfling would probably be sentenced to death in Stormwind.

"_But-!"_ The girls tried to spit out more ideas.

"_Shut up and go to sleep."_ Melanie told them, angrily rolling over onto her left side, tightly shutting her eyes to go to sleep.

"_Melanie, are you al-?"_ Xanna was asking her, reaching a hand to touch her shoulder, but she angrily moved it before she could. _"Just go away."_ She told Xanna, a tear sliding down the side of her nose.

Xanna; not seeing the tear because Melanie was turned away; was a little taken aback. But she still got up and walked to the door, nodding goodnight to the girls and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

'**You suck at making up names.'** Ixxy said, happy that she was finally able to get that off of her chest.

'_I hate you…__'_

* * *

_**And we all cheer! Even though it's short... *sigh***_

_**At least it's something. And I'll start on the next one tomorrow. After a little Warcraft...**_

_**Note: All mistakes and what not (like the freaking messed up scene line breaker things) will be fixed in editing.**_


	29. For My Family's Sake

_**Chapter twenty-nine. Enjoy, everyone...*evil smirk**__*****_

* * *

"_Damnit, why don't I have her yet!"_ Elros yelled at his minion, slapping him across the face.

"_I apologize, Master, but I am doing the best I can."_ Gishezpak told him. _"It is becoming very difficult with the shaman and warlock wanting to stay by my side to talk of women and making sure that the undead girl doesn't kill everyone and mess things up. And then there's the draenei boy who's-"_

"_I don't give a __damn__ how hard it is for you!"_ Elros continued to yell, slapping Gishezpak across the face again. The troll remained unmoved by it, standing still with his arms behind his back. _"I am sorry, Master."_ He apologized.

"_Have you forgotten that I __own__ you, Gishezpak?"_ Elros asked his minion. _"You have to do everything I say or else! Have you forgotten? Have you!"_ He yelled, stepping closer to the young boy.

Gishezpak tried his best to keep a straight face on. _"No, I have not, Master."_ He said calmly, trying not to think about how he was doing this for his family's sake.

"_Tonight."_ Elros said. _"I want to have her by tonight. And if I do not…"_ He continued, looking at Gishezpak sternly. _"Then you __and__ your family will suffer the way __all__ of my minions who fail me suffer. Am I making myself clear?"_ Elros hissed.

Gishezpak nodded. _"Yes, Master. I will go and steal the Orb of Deception now. And then you will have her tonight."_ He told his master.

"_For your family's sake, I better."_ Elros said, hopping on Lucille and riding off into Elwynn Forest, leaving Gishezpak standing there alone.

The troll shook his head and sighed. _"I cannot fail."_ He told himself, turning around as he pulled his hood back over his face, walking to the Tower of Azora to steal the Orb of Deception. _"I can__not__ fail."_ He repeated to himself several more times as he walked. _"For my family's sake…__"_

* * *

Shari was sitting on the ground of the cell, her right leg bent to prop her right arm on it and her left leg laying down flat. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, wiping some sweat from her brow.

The grown female troll woman opened her eyes, frowning as she looked at the cell door. Usually, her husband and children were tossed into it before she was. Worried about them working late, she exhaled again. After that, she began to think of her oldest and how he was doing.

She reached into her robes and pulled out the one and only picture she had of him. When he was five and they had just met that tauren family. It was the last happy picture they ever had.

"_Loggle blargh!"_ Shari heard one of the ghouls shout outside of the prison cell. She quickly put the picture away and looked at the door just in time to see her husband come flying into the cell and their children being roughly shoved in after him.

Shari stood up and dusted herself off as the ghoul slammed the door shut, then she walked over to her husband; who was now standing up and dusting himself off; and her children.

"_Binkahdoo!"_ She said to her husband with her heavy troll accent, smacking him on the shoulder. _"Why ya be so late?"_ She continued, putting her hands on her hips. _"Ah 'ave been worred sick!"_

"_Sorray, Shar."_ Binkadoo apologized to his wife. _"Masta Elrahs needed meh an' da younglin's fa somet'in'."_

Shari was about to start bad mouthing Elros when the sight of her two children looking up at her caught her eye. She sighed, easing up and calming herself down, then knelt down to hug them both tightly.

"_Mama, Ah wan' ta go 'ome."_ The oldest of the two; their daughter; said as Binkadoo knelt down for the family hug.

"_Ah kno' ya do, hun."_ She said, rubbing her daughter's hair and kissing her on the forehead.

"_Wen is Gizzay comin' back?"_ The younger one; their second son; asked, looking up to his mother.

Shari felt like her heart was going to break at the question. Looking her son in the eyes did not help very much either. She looked to Binkadoo, her eyes pleading for him to come up with an answer because she was drawing a blank.

"_Uh… Time fa bed!"_ The grown male troll said, getting up and trying to shoo his children off to their sleeping corner. _"Joo two 'ave 'ad a long day. Joo need sleep."_ Binkadoo said, walking the two over to where they slept, then tucking them in and kissing them goodnight. They instantly fell asleep when he began to make his way back over to Shari.

"_Wat da-!"_ Shari began to whisper to her husband but stopped when he placed a finger on his lips. She shut her mouth, then he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her to the other side of the cell so they could whisper to each other without disturbing their children.

"_Ohkay. Now joo can complain."_

"_Wat da 'ell did Elrahs need ya fa! Joo already do t'ree shif''s a guard dutay, polish all da armor __an'__ da weapans! An' da children spen' all day scoutin' fa food fa da goowels! All t'ree a ya 'ardly eva sleep frum all dat work! So wat in da 'ell was Elrahs pilin' on ya!"_

Binkadoo only shrugged at his wife. _"Ah dun kno'. 'E made us stop doowen ower usual t'ing an' go out ta look fa some t'ings 'e needed."_

"_Wat? Wat t'ings? An' wat da 'ell does 'e need 'em fa!"_

"_I dun kno'. But Ah 'eard someone say dat 'e wan'ed ta build somet'in'."_ Binkadoo answered, now sitting down on the floor from being tired. _"Eet 'as somet'in' ta do wit' dat girl 'e's always talkin' about."_ He went on as Shari sat down next to him.

"_Joo mean dat "Zanna" girl?"_

"_Ja."_

"_Den…Gizzay be comin' back soon? An' we can all go 'ome?"_ Shari asked, sounding hopeful that her eldest child would be coming back from what he was forced to do. Her answer was just another shrug. _"Ah dun kno', Shar."_ Binkadoo said, then looked to his wife when he heard sniffling.

Shari quickly hid her face on Binkadoo's shoulder to try to muffle her sobs. _"Ah miss mah baybeh!"_ She cried. Binkadoo held her close and began to gently rub the back of her head. _"Ah do too…__"_

* * *

Fëanáro woke up early the next morning, wanting to surprise Xanna with the Orb of Deception when she woke up. Sure, he was just gonna try to talk her into staying with him so they would grow up and getting married and have several children that he'd name Fëanáro and Xanna junior, but he still wanted to this favor for her. It would prove that she could trust him and that he was perfect for her!

That and he wanted to get the other guys away from her. Especially Akazil.

'_Geez, he had his chance. Why can't he just give up and let me have mine?'_ He thought as he walked out of the Stormwind City gates. Smiling, he shook his head and sighed as he thought of the orc. _'Poor guy's livin' in his own fantasy world. Thinkin' that he still has a shot with Xanna. Ha!'_

As Fëanáro thought, he accidentally tripped over someone that had been sleeping under a tree, waking the person up.

"_I'm sorry."_ He told the person as he got up. _"I wasn't looking where I was going!"_

The person; ignoring Fëanáro; stretched out his bones after he stood up, accidentally making his hood fall back, revealing his face.

"_Oh, hi, Gizzy."_ Fëanáro said, waving and smiling to the troll. _"I'm gonna go get the Orb of-"_ He was saying, turning around, then realizing who he was talking to half a second later, his eyes popping out of his head as he turned back around. _"What the hell are you doing here?"_ He yelled, quickly pulling Gishezpak's hood back over his face and pushing him down, making him stand on his knees. _"Someone might see you!"_ He said, quickly looking back and forth for people.

"_Debbie, I said I'm sorry!"_ A young boy said as he followed his girlfriend.

"_My name is April!"_

"_April, I said I'm-"_ He was saying again when he bumped into the girl. He quickly saw the reason why too.

A young night elf boy was pushing down the head of some cloaked person. Who was on their knees. April and her cheating boyfriend backed away slowly and quickly left after seeing such a sight.

Fëanáro facepalmed himself. _"Damnit…"_

Gishezpak got off of his knees and stood back up and onto his feet. _"Sorry, Mister Fëanáro. I have been known to sleepwalk."_ He explained. _"But I am positive no one saw me, or else I would probably be dead right now."_

"_Geez, even in you're sleep, you're a professional…"_ Fëanáro said, receiving a nod from Gishezpak. He shook his head, then grabbed his hand. _"Well, c'mon. You can come get the Orb with me since you're already out. Then it's back home for you and your friends."_

"_Xanna wouldn't happen to be on that list in your mind, would she?"_ Gishezpak asked, slightly smirking at the elf, knowing full well how much he was blushing even though he was turned away from him.

"_W-what? Of course she is! Why wouldn't she be? Well, I don't mean "of course", but I do mean "of course", but I mean she… Oh, you know what I mean!"_

"_You mean that you like her and are planning to talk her into staying with you."_ Gishezpak said, taking the lead in walking to the Tower of Azora.

"_I-!"_

"_Don't try to deny it, Mister Fëanáro. It is completely obvious."_

"_It is?…"_

"_To everyone except for Miss Xanna."_ Gishezpak comforted.

"_Oh, good. 'Cause I wanna tell her at my own pace, ya know? And-"_

"_But there is something you should know about her."_ Gishezpak said, interrupting the elf, but not saying anything after that.

"_Well?"_

"_Well what, Mister Fëanáro?"_

"_What's the thing I need to know about her?"_

"_About who?"_

"_About Xanna!"_

"_What about her?"_ Gishezpak continued, rather enjoying this. _'I should do this more often…'_

"_What's the thing I need to know about Xanna!"_ Fëanáro yelled, a little irritation steam coming off of his head.

"_I cannot tell you."_

"_Then why even bring it up?"_

"_I believe the young people call it a "heads up"."_ Gishezpak said, then turned around to face Fëanáro. _"And here's another, Mister Fëanáro."_ He said in a very serious tone. _"You and Xanna will never be together."_

"_And why's that?"_ Fëanáro asked, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at Gishezpak.

"_Because you are not worthy enough for her."_ Was Gishezpak's simple as can be answer. After saying that, he turned around and began to talk again, ending the conversation before Fëanáro had the chance to think of a response.

Fëanáro's jaw had dropped in shock. He quickly shut it and put his arms at his sides, balling his hands up in fists, glaring at Gishezpak's back. _'Not worthy? NOT WORTHY? I'll show him who's worthy!'_ He angrily thought, stomping his feet as he walked behind Gishezpak to the Tower of Azora.

* * *

Fëanáro opened the door, prepared to greet all of his gnomies. But instead, he saw a horrible sight.

Everything was torn up, broken, papers were everywhere, and a few polymorphed gnomes were running around as friends chased them to try to help them get out of the sheep form. It was a sight for Fëanáro to see.

Gishezpak; on the other hand; was unmoved.

Fëanáro quickly ran over to Simon's station and helped him out from under his broken desk. _"Dude, what happened here?"_ He questioned as his friend dusted himself off.

"_Someone broke in late last night and wrecked up the place."_ Simon answered, turning to his night elf friend after dusting himself off. _"All of our work…it's gone…"_ He said, sounding like he had lost his soul.

"_Man, how could this have happened? Where's your dad? Does he know? Who did this? Was it, Finklehag?"_ Fëanáro questioned, lightly shaking his friend, thinking it would help get him the answers.

Simon pointed to his father's office. _"He's not doin' to well about the whole situation…"_ He said a little solemnly. _"So, enter at your own risk._"

* * *

"_M-Mister Gnomenmire?…"_ Fëanáro stammered, slowly peeking his head through the door and into the room. _"Mister Gnomenmire?…"_ He said again, still slowly entering the room as he looked around.

"_Years of research…"_ Henry said, sitting on his knees, staring at some torn up notes he was holding in his hands. _"Gone…"_

"_M-Mister Gnomenmire, are you okay?…"_ Fëanáro asked carefully as he slowly walked up behind the old and broken gnome man.

"_No, my boy, I am not okay."_ Henry answered, sighing as a tear slid down the right side of his face. _"Ever since I was two months old, I have spent all of my time researching about all of the classes, races, and anything else I could. I was fascinated with everything and how it all worked."_ He said, staring blankly at whatever was in front of him. _"I've spent my whole life researching… And now…it's gone… All of it…"_

"_Mister Gnomenmire-…"_

"_And for what?"_ Henry said, starting to get a bitter and angry tone to his voice. _"For some stupid cloaked cat burglar to come in and only take that damn stupid Orb?"_

"_They stole the Orb of Deception?"_ Fëanáro exclaimed. _'Oh, man. How am I gonna tell Xanna?…'_

"_I knew that thing was trouble the instant I accidentally created it! But because of my weakness for research, I kept it!"_ Henry yelled, gripping the torn up papers in his hands tightly. _"I bet it was that stupid Cross-Marriage couple! The ones who stole the gems all those years ago!"_ Henry yelled, getting up.

"_Cross-Marriage?…"_ Fëanáro asked quietly, tilting his head.

"_Whoever it was, I will hunt them down and I'll kill them myself!"_ The angry and bitter old gnome yelled, turning around and facing Fëanáro. The young night elf boy held in a gasp as he stared in shock at the beat up man's face.

"_I will give whoever did this what they deserve! I will make them pay!"_ Henry continued to yell, turning to his right, walking to what was left of his desk and moving it off of an old trunk. He opened it, began to rummage through it, then pull out some armor and weapons and angrily put it on.

"_But what about your family, Mister Gnomenmire? And the Tower? Shouldn't you stay and help? If you do, then maybe you can get some of your research ba-"_

"_My research is gone! This Tower is gone! It's all gone! All of it!"_ Henry yelled as he put on his right bracer. _"But I will have my revenge!"_

"_But your family, sir! Wouldn't they miss you if you just went out on an angry rampage? Please, Mister Gnomenmire, think logically!"_

"_I'm through with logic! Look at where it got me! A wasted life!"_ The angry gnome replied, adjusting the right side of his chest piece, then grabbing his helmet and turning back to Fëanáro. _"And if my family cannot understand why I need to do this, then oh well!"_ He said, putting on his helmet and starting to head to the door behind Fëanáro to leave. _"I have nothing to lose!"_ He yelled, slamming the door shut behind him, making the picture of his family on the wall fall to the ground and break. Fëanáro could only stare in shock.

* * *

Gishezpak walked through the night, his hood over his face as he quietly walked to the Tower of Azora. When he reached it, he shaped shifted into his ghost wolf form, then scratched on the door and began to beg like a frightened and starving dog.

Simon had opened the door. He gave him a pathetic look so he would let him in, then he would snoop around and find where Henry was hiding the Orb.

"_Aww, you poor thing."_ Simon said, staring at the poor "dog". _"Come inside. I'll give ya some grub, buddy."_ He said, stepping aside and letting Gishezpak waltz right into the Tower.

Simon shut the door. _"Wait right here."_ He told Gishezpak, then walked off to fetch something.

After the stupid gnome left, Gishezpak looked around the room. Everyone was working, all of their guards down. No one would ever know what happened.

'_Biggest mistake ever…'_ Gishezpak thought, shape shifting back into his mysteriously cloaked troll self. Within such a short second, he caught the eye of someone, making her gasp. As she wasted that precious second to gasp, Gishezpak quickly summoned a few totems, pulled out his staff and began to tear the place down.

Gishezpak hit a couple of gnomes that tried to jump at him on his right, making them fly backwards onto the bottom of the stairs. He then used his staff to hit the face of a gnome coming at him on his left, making him stumble back a few feet and then fall down and slip into unconsciousness.

After that, he shot lightning bolts at three more in front of him. Then; while still fighting and hitting gnomes away with his staff like it was a game of baseball; he began to search the room for the Orb of Deception, burning things with his fire totem when he didn't find it.

"_Alright, boy, I brought ya some-"_ Came Simon's voice as he came back from the Tower's kitchen. _"-food…"_ He finished, his jaw dropped in shock as he looked around the demolished room.

Gishezpak shot a lightning bolt at him, knocking the bowl of food out of his hands, using the split second Simon used to glance at it to jump over to him and beat him down with his staff.

"_Where is the Orb of Deception?"_ Gishezpak yelled, holding the end of his staff down on Simon's chest. The gnome boy squirmed beneath it, trying to use his hands to lift it up, but not succeeding. _"Where?"_ The troll minion yelled again, putting down more pressure.

"_I-I don't know!"_ Simon yelled, squirming more frantically now. Gishezpak quickly picked up the staff, used the other end to smack him across the face, then placed it back on Simon's chest. _"Tell me where the Orc of Deception is!"_

"_I don't know!"_ Simon yelled again, looking up to try to see the person's face. He couldn't because it was hidden very well by the hood's shadow.

Gishezpak shook his head. _"You are useless then."_ He said, about to put more pressure down on the poor boy to end his life. Before he could, someone had to try to be a hero, shooting a fireball at him. He quickly spun to his right, dodging it and letting it hit the wall; which just helped the place burn down some more.

"_Leave my son alone!"_ Henry said, holding his left hand up and a staff in his right. And; for some reason; there was dramatic wind blowing around, blowing up his robe and revealing his boxers. His white based frostbolt covered boxers.

Gishezpak started blankly at the older gnome, not believing that a Xanna moment was happening when Xanna was not even there to cause it.

"_Pop, boxers…"_ Simon said, still laying on the ground in pain.

Henry looked down and saw what his son meant. _"Oh crackers…"_ He said, quickly leaving; which caused the dramatic wind to pause for a moment; then coming back with pants on, making his dramatic pose cool like it was suppose to be.

"_Leave my son-!"_ He was repeating when Gishezpak picked up and threw Simon at his father, knocking him down to the ground and causing both of them a great deal of pain.

Gishezpak quickly ran over to them, picked Simon back up and tossed him aside; making him land by his desk and go unconscious; kicked Henry's staff aside then used the end of his own staff to pin Henry down like he was doing to Simon.

"_Where is the Orb of Deception?"_ He yelled

Henry groaned beneath the staff, holding both of his hands on it to try to ease the pain as much as he could. _"I…will never tell!"_ He said courageously. _"So…you can just…give your search up now and leave!"_

Gishezpak growled, getting irritated that none of these stupid gnomes were cooperating. He then used his staff to beat Henry's face repeatedly, much harder than when he was using it to hit the other gnomes.

"_Tell me where the Orb of Deception is if you want to keep your life, you old fool!"_

"_N-never!…"_

Gishezpak growled again. _'I do not have time fore this!'_ He thought angrily, kicking Henry hard, making the little gnome fly into his office and slam against his desk.

"_Where-is-the-Orb-of-De-cep-tion!"_ Gishezpak yelled again, stalking towards Henry, holding the end of his staff against his throat.

"_I…will not tell!"_ He said courageously again, putting his hands on the staff to make sure he had a chance at stopping Gishezpak from piercing his throat with it. _"It is my invention and you cannot have it!"_

Gishezpak was getting more agitated by the second. He summoned another fire totem and used it to set fire to the left side of the room while he shot lightning bolts to the right. He was becoming frantic now and starting to lose himself. _'If I do not find it, Elros will kill them!'_ He thought, an angry and worried tear in his eyes.

The upset troll continued to shoot lightning bolts around the room, nearly going into a panic attack because he hadn't found the Orb yet.

"_Where is you, you stupid old gnome!"_ He yelled, smacking Henry across the face with his staff again, making him fall onto his side. After that, he began to quickly search the room, trying not to burn himself to much as he did. But he still couldn't find the Orb. So he turned around and shot a huge lightning bolt at Henry's desk in anger, making it fly into two pieces.

There was a little "ting" sound after doing that. Looking to the floor just a little ways from him, Gishezpak saw why. There it was. The Orb of Deception.

The troll's heart leapt in happiness as he ran over to retrieve it. Once he did, he put it somewhere on his person and ran off, leaving everyone to die in the burning Tower.

'_It is a sacrifice I have to make…'_ He thought as he ran through the forest, pulling out the Orb and looking at it, another tear in his eye. _'For my family's sake…__'_

* * *

_**And that is the end for now. Glad it took only a week to update instead of a month. Lol. Still wish it would've been sooner, but I've been getting back into Warcraft. I had taken a long pause to try to focus on my writing. But we can all see how well I'm doing with that...**_

_**Also got myself a new man after a year or so of not dating. =D**_

_**Yes, it's over the internet, but it's going well. And I think my Mom likes him. Well, I guess she has to since she approved of me seeing where this thing goes. Lol.**_

_**Anyways; I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...*smirk***_

_**Note: Ultravylet, MSN, asap.**_


	30. Goodbye

_**Bah. This is a day late! X(**_

_**Curse me for literally sleeping all day... And curse the scanner being dumb, making me unable to scan all of my newer drawings!**_

_***shrug* Oh well. Enjoy. :)**_

* * *

After helping fix what they could of the Tower, Fëanáro and Gishezpak; who had to wear his cloak over his face; left and began to make their way back to the city. As they walked, the night elf boy sighed, stroking both of his hands through his long purple hair.

"_Is something the matter, Mister Fëanáro?"_ Gishezpak asked, walking alongside the teen with his hands behind his back.

"_Nope. Nothing at all, Giz."_ Fëanáro said sarcastically, putting his arms at his sides again. _"I mean, the Tower of Azora is __just__ in ruins, somebody stole the Orb of Deception so you and the others can't go home, __and__ Mister Gnomenmire has gone off on a blind rampage and I have to think of a way to tell his wife."_ He told the troll. _'That, and the whole "not worthy" thing is still bugging the shit out of me…'_ He thought irritably, trying not to glare at Gishezpak through the corner of his eye.

"_I'm positive that everything will be fine, Mister Fëanáro."_ Gishezpak said. _"And, if you would like, I will help you tell Misses Gnomenmire about her husband."_

Fëanáro looked at the troll, wondering why he was being so nice now when he said something so mean to him just a little while ago. He only shook his head and rolled it off his shoulder. _"Yeah, thanks. That'd make me feel a little better."_ He said, sighing again after. _"Hope she takes the news better than Simon did…"_ He mumbled, remembering the horrible and heartbreaking look the young gnome teen had when he heard that his father had gone mad with grief. _'I hope he'll be okay…__'_

* * *

After the first two beats, Xanna slid across the floor, wearing socks, some boxers she found, a pink shirt, and her sunglasses. By the third beat, the song was suppose to start. But Makaza, Mokoki, Cosmo, Mittens, Jerry, and even Ezekiel; who were all wearing the same outfit; wanted to sing and dance with her. So they played the first two beats a few more times and finally started the song and began to lip-synch when they were all there.

'**Why…why…why…'** Ixxy said, banging her head on a wall in Xanna's mind.

_~Just take those old records off the shelf~ ~I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself~_

'**Why…why…why…'** Ixxy repeated, banging her head on the wall harder now as Xanna began to play the air guitar while the others played other air instruments.

_~Today's music ain't got the same soul~ ~I like that old time-~_

"_What in Illidan's glorious name are you morons doing?…"_ Dethiam said, just now walking into the room, pausing in playing with her paddleball; which actually froze in the air.

"_Uh…"_ All of the Risky Business dancers said, lowering their instruments; which had apparently formed from their air ones.

"_We were-…"_ Xanna said, lowering her sunglasses a bit to look at Dethiam as she tried to think of an idea.

"_It was his idea!"_ Makaza and Mokoki shouted, pointing to Ezekiel. _"What?"_ The imp shouted.

"_You bastard!"_ Makaza yelled at his imp. _"Tricking us into dancing like Tom Cruise! What the hell is wrong with you?"_ He added.

"_Get him!"_ Mokoki yelled. After that, there was a dust ball fight traveling around the room.

After a moment of staring at it, Xanna looked back to Dethiam; who was wearing a "what the hell" kind of expression. _"…I got really bored…"_ She answered.

"_And so…you started to…?"_ Dethiam said, quirking an eyebrow.

"_There is nothing wrong with dressing up in a pink shirt, boxers and socks and dancing to Bob Seger."_ Cosmo said, protectively wrapping his right arm around Xanna's waist. The undead girl raised her eyebrow even further. Xanna took off her sunglasses and shrugged. _"Dethiam, sometimes you just gotta say "what the fudge"."_

"_That's not the line…"_ Makaza said, randomly sticking his head out of the dust ball fight he was still in.

Ignoring the morons that were in said dust ball, Dethiam shook her head and began to paddle her ball again. _"Look, I don't care what the line is, and I don't care about what the hell you were doing. I just came in to know when the hell that stupid night elf bringing us the Orb."_ She said, slowly paddling the ball faster and faster. _"I'm getting stir-crazy…"_ She said, paddling the ball so fast that it burst into flames.

Xanna's eyes widened at the ball, and she just blinked at it a couple of times. _"Well…that can't be good now, can it?"_

'**Ya think?'**

"_No…it's not good…"_ Dethiam said through gritted teeth. _"I need to get outside or else I will start breaking things and causing harm to people…"_

"_But you do that anyway…"_ Makaza; no longer in the dust ball but now covered in scratches and bruises like his imp and tauren friend; said.

"_Yes, but when I'm outside, there's more room. I can cause more harm and destruction. In here…it gets boring after a few hours."_

"_Well,-"_ Xanna; no longer dressed like Tom Cruise; said as she walked over to sit down on a couch. _"-Sophie said that Fëanáro woke up early to go get the Orb."_

"_Then why isn't he here yet?"_ Dethiam yelled, paddling so hard that her paddle burst into flames like the ball.

"_Yeah, and has anyone see Gizzy? I haven't seen him all day."_ Mokoki added to the conversation.

"_That freak went out last night."_ Dethiam said, glaring at her flaming paddleball toy.

"_Whaaaat?"_ Was heard from Kadgaa in another room; which just so happened to be a bathroom because he had been showering. _"Where the hell did he go?"_ He; now being in the room, covered in soup, a towel, a shower cap, and a rubber ducky in his right hand; shouted at Dethiam; who just raised an eyebrow at him like everyone else in the room.

"…_Why the hell do you have a rubber ducky?"_ The undead girl asked.

The draenei boy looked at his right hand, feeling a bit embarrassed at seeing the shower toy. _"Damn you, Mister Quackers…"_ He mumbled, squeaking the toy before angrily tossing it in a random direction behind him. _"I didn't mean to grab that."_ He said, then pulled a dagger out of nowhere. _"I meant to grab this in case I needed to threaten someone."_ He said. _"Now tell me where that-"_

"_Where'd you get that?"_ Dethiam asked as she stared at the dagger, lowering her paddleball toy; which was no longer on fire; down for the first time since Xanna had given it to her.

Kadgaa; now fully dressed and squeaky clean for some reason; raised an eyebrow and looked at the dagger as well. _"Why do you want to know, Horde?"_ He said, glaring at Dethiam.

"_Looks familiar."_ The girl replied, taking the dagger and examining it, then smiling at it; which sent a very, very bad chill up Kadgaa's spine. _"Ah, that's why. This is __my__ dagger. The one I threw at a rabbit in Duskwood."_ She said, putting it away; and not seeing Kadgaa's horrified expression. _"Good ol' number six hundred and sixty-six."_

"…_That's…__your__…dagger?…"_ Kadgaa said, pointing at where he saw the dagger disappear on Dethiam's person. Unfortunately for him, he received a nod.

And then there was a silence.

* * *

"_DAAAAAAAAAAMNIIIIIIIIIIT!"_ Was heard throughout all of Azeroth. And even throughout Outlands. Everyone all just looked around to see what it was and where it came from.

"…_I believe that Mister Kadgaa finally found out that that dagger he has been so fond of is Miss Dethiam's…"_ Gishezpak; standing next to Fëanáro; said as he looked around in the air.

"_Wait, that was __Deth's__ dagger?"_ Fëanáro exclaimed, receiving a nod from the troll. _"Man, that's gotta suck…"_ He mumbled, remembering how Kadgaa went on and on about how he'd worship or marry the person who owned the dagger if he ever met them when he first found it. He shrugged it off and went back to knocking on the Gnomenmire's door. A middle-aged gnome woman answered the door.

"_Hi, Misses Gnomenmire."_ Fëanáro greeted, forcing a smile. _"Uh…mind if we come in?__"_

* * *

"_Everything?"_ Midge asked, holding her teacup in shock. Fëanáro nodded. _"Everything… I'm sorry, Misses Gnomenmire."_

"_And Henry just went off on a rampage?"_

"_Yep. Put on his armor and then ran out the door."_ Fëanáro said, lifting up his hand to rub the back of his head. _"That was a little while ago and I haven't heard any screams of terror, so I guess he hasn't caused too much damage yet."_

Midge sighed, set down her teacup and got off of her couch. _"Knowing him, he's probably on his way to Kalimdor. Orgrimmar will probably be the first place he'll try to attack."_ She said, starting to leave the room. _"I better go after him."_ She went on, pausing her walking before completely leaving the room. _"Would your parents mind if Margret and Simon stayed with you until I return?"_

Fëanáro chuckled and waved a hand passively. _"Pfft. Of course they wouldn't, Misses Gnomenmire. They're letting a few of my friends stay and they already have forty-eight children runnin' around the place."_

"_Knowing your parents, it'll be fifty soon."_ Midge said half jokingly, then left the room as she quietly giggled, figuring that Fëanáro and his friend would let themselves out.

"_Hiiiii, Fëan."_

And Margret.

* * *

Kadgaa had gone back to the bathroom to shower in boiling hot water. He felt dirty and disgusted with himself because he had been fantasizing about Dethiam ever since he found that dagger.

"_Poor, poor traumatized, Kadgaa…"_ Xanna said, shaking her head as Dethiam polished her favorite dagger in the background. She quickly shrugged. _"Oh well."_

"_Meh."_ Dethiam said, now sharpening her dagger. _"I can't blame the guy for being attracted to me. I mean, I am pretty irresistible."_ She said, making Makaza, Mokoki and Ezekiel's jaws drop in shock. _"What?"_ She said innocently, but still holding her dagger in her hand. The boys only turned away and whistled.

Dethiam rolled her eyes under her belts and shrugged as she went back to sharpening her dagger. _"I don't care anyway. I need a real man."_ She said, not noticing the three boys choke on the air behind her.

'**And ****I**** am that real man!'** Ixxy said, stomping her foot as if to make her point.

'_I knew it! You're a necrophiliac lesbian!'_ Xanna exclaimed, pointing to her "necrophiliac lesbian" voice.

'**I am not! I'm just saying that I am the real man that she's talking about.'**

'_You're just proving my point…'_

'**Shut up!'**

"_Wait, wait, wait…"_ Mokoki said, his hands in front of himself as he walked up to one side of the chair Dethiam was sitting in. _"You have a __type__?"_

"_Yeah. Moron."_

"_And what exactly would that be?"_

"_You're not my type."_ Dethiam said, thinking that Mokoki was hitting on her. That accusation made Mokoki turn away and vomit. _"Not what I meant…"_ He groaned.

'**That's what he gets for hitting on her.'** Ixxy said, folding her arms over her chest and sticking her nose up in the air.

'_Necrophiliac lesbian…'_

'**Shut the hell up!****'**

* * *

"_Fëan, you're back!"_ Xanna greeted the night elf boy when he walked into the room, about to tackle him into a hug when she saw that he had a new growth attached to him. _"Uh…"_ She said, staring at it. Well, her.

"_Myyy Fëan…"_ Margret hissed, clinging to Fëanáro so tightly that he was turning a darker shade of purple than he should be.

"_Sor-uhn-ry, Xanna."_ Fëanáro said, struggling as he tried to pull the little gnome girl off of himself. _"She's a bit-uhn-clingy."_ He went on, still struggling. _"And, uh, I kinda got some bad news-damnit, get off me, Margey!"_ He yelled, battling the gnome girl to the ground, then standing back up without anything attached. And a caged up Margret to the right side of his feet.

Xanna; and Ixxy; stared at the caged gnome, blinking at her.

Fëanáro put a hand on her shoulder. _"I have some bad news, Xanna…__"_

* * *

"_We're WHAT?"_ Mokoki yelled, jumping off of the couch and onto his feet.

"_He said that we are stranded, Mokoki. And that it will probably be a little while before we can leave."_ Gishezpak politely repeated what Fëanáro had said to his friend.

"_I know what he said!"_ The tauren continued to yell. _"But what the hell do we do now?"_

"_Yeah, we can't stay here forever!"_ Makaza said, getting up and standing next to his friend.

"_Xan Xan, what do we do?"_ Cosmo asked his friend, an arm wrapped around her; and her arms wrapped around herself. She let out a little frustrated sigh, stood up and took a couple steps away from the group. _"Look, I told you guys that you can use your hearthstones. You still can. Whenever you want! It's __your__ choice if you're not using them!"_

"_We told you that we're not gonna leave you here by yourself, Xanna."_ Akazil said sternly, making eye contact with the girl.

"_That's nice, but I'll be fine."_

"_We're not leaving."_ Akazil said again, folding his arms over his chest and his right leg over his left. It was a way to add "and that's final".

Xanna shook her head and sighed. _"Fine. Whatever. It's __your__ choice if you want to be stranded here."_

Akazil got up from the part of the big couch he was sitting on, walked over to Xanna, grabbed one of her hands and walked off to another room with her.

* * *

"_Why?"_ Akazil asked, leaning on the door after locking it.

"_Akazil, can we please not do this? I've had enough of these kinds of conversations."_ Xanna said, her arms over her chest and looking off to her right to avoid eye contact.

"_I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do, but not as much as I want to have this conversation."_ The orc replied. _"So why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why do you act like that when I say that we're not gonna leave you behind? Why are you trying to push us away? Why are you trying to make us leave?"_ Akazil questioned, not receiving an answer. _"…Is it Fëanáro?"_ He finally asked, making Xanna turn her head in confusion.

"_Is what Fëanáro?"_

"_Is it him? Are you wanting to stay because…you like him?"_

Xanna looked away again. _"No."_

Feeling a little relieved; but hiding it; Akazil went on. _"Then why?"_

"_Because I know that you guys are gonna leave me anyway."_

"_What? Why would-?"_

"_Because __everyone__ leaves me! Because I'm a halfling!"_ Xanna yelled, looking at Akazil with very angry and hurt eyes. _"Cosmo left me! People I met in The Barrens left me! The kids in the orphanage left me! My own parents left me!"_ She went on. _"__Everyone__ leaves me! And you know what? It's fine. I accept that. I'm different. I get that now."_ She continued. _"I'm a halfling. So I'll __never__ be wanted! And that's fine! I've lived on my own for years! I don't care anymore!"_ She yelled, turning her back to the orc. _"I don't need anyone. And no one needs me…" _She sighed and lowered her head. _"No one wants me…"_

And that did it. That just tore Akazil up inside. So he did what anyone would do in the heat of the moment!

Akazil walked up to Xanna, grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Xanna's eyes widened. As did Ixxy's; who was peeking her head out from her hiding spot; and then she ran somewhere in Xanna's mind to vomit.

But Xanna didn't. Not because she couldn't, but because she didn't want to. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sweetness of the orc's lips, and even kissing him back. After a moment, Akazil pulled away, looking down at his feet because he was now too shy to look Xanna in the eyes. _"I…I need you, Xanna…"_ He said quietly.

Xanna smiled at him, opening her mouth to say something. But this wonderfully sweet moment; as always; was ruined. But this time, it was because one of Fëanáro's brothers and his succubus fell from the air vent.

'**Not them again!'** Ixxy yelled, smacking a hand over her eyes.

Xanna and Akazil blinked at the two, receiving blinks back. After blinking at each other a few times, Xanna grabbed Akazil's hand and they both walked out of the room they were in. Then they stood in the hallway for a moment.

"_Let us never speak of this again…"_ Xanna said simply, still holding her right hand onto the doorknob as she looked to Akazil; who only blinked at the door.

* * *

Xanna and Akazil walked back to the whatever number living room they were in, not holding hands, talking, or even looking at each other. After a few minutes of trying to get the image of that night elf boy and his succubus out of their heads, the awkwardness and a dose of reality sank into their minds, reminding them that they had kissed. So they walked in awkward silence.

Their awkward silence was happily replaced with a horrible and unbelievable sight when they stepped into the living room. It was just so horribly unbelievable and unbelievably horrible that they held each other and screamed.

"_What are you guys doing?"_ They yelled in unison as they stared at the sight.

The rest of the group looked at them, then at each other, and back at them.

"…_Playing Monopoly."_ Fëanáro answered.

"_Yeah, and so far, Gizzy; the bastard; is winning!"_ Mokoki grumbled as Makaza through some of his play money onto the ground. After that, he strangled Ezekiel because he had been laughing at him.

"_And you're not fighting?"_ Akazil exclaimed, not realizing that he was still holding onto Xanna. He did when Cosmo came over in an angry huff and took her away from him, leaving him to stare at the air. He sighed and then walked over to Makaza and sat next to him.

"_Can I play?"_ Xanna asked, smiling widely as she stared at the board.

"_Of course! We can star over so you can-"_ Fëanáro was saying.

"_No!"_ Kadgaa yelled.

"_We are __not__ starting over again!"_ Mokoki added.

"_Yeah! At this rate, I'll never get to play Strip Poker!"_ Dethiam yelled, receiving odd stares from Akazil and Xanna.

"_Strip Poker?…"_ Akazil asked.

"_What? I like to gamble."_

"_Strip Poker…"_ Akazil said again.

"_Strip Poker."_ Makaza replied to his brother.

"_What's Strip Poker?"_ Xanna asked innocently, not noticing Ixxy drop to the ground in shock in her mind. **'Oh my god, you're such an idiot!'**

Makaza and Mokoki's eyes lit up at what Xanna said, smirking widely at the oh so naïve elf girl.

"_You don't know what it is?"_ Mokoki asked, almost purring out his words. Xanna; being oblivious at his intentions; shook her head. _"Nope. What is it?"_

"_Here."_ Mokoki said, taking the game board and tossing it in a random direction, then pulling out a deck of cards. _"Let me teach you."_

"_Ya-!"_ Xanna was saying when Cosmo picked her up and started to carry her away. _"No! My Xan Xan is not playing Strip Poker!"_

"_But, Cosmo, I wanna plaaay!"_

"_No!"_ Cosmo said, trying not to give in. _"But, Cosmo!"_ Xanna said again, looking up her friend and giving him such a sad puppy dog look. It took all of three seconds of that look to make Cosmo give in and let Xanna play. _"Oh, fine! But we stop at underwear!"_ He said, turning around and carrying Xanna back to the group.

Makaza and Mokoki looked to Dethiam. _"Fiiine with us…"_ They said.

* * *

"_Wow, that was fun."_ Xanna; fully clothed; said after beating everyone at Strip Poker. For the ninth time. In a row.

"_Again…are you __sure__ you've never played this before?"_ Mokoki asked again. Xanna smiled widely. _"Nope. Never in my life."_

"_She's obviously cheating."_ Kadgaa said, folding his arms over his chest. Xanna looked offended. _"Hey, I don't cheat!"_ She said. _"…Okay, sometimes I do. But just sometimes. Like on video games…and quests…and cheeseburgers…"_

Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. _"How can you…?"_ Kadgaa was asking.

"_Anywaaays…"_ Xanna; wanting to change the awkward subject; said. _"Anyone wanna play again?"_ She asked, receiving nods and shrugs from everyone. She smiled widely again and began to shuffle the cards. Like a gambling professional. _"Alright, here's how it-"_

"_Fëanáro!"_ Came Azlirac's voice from down the hall, startling everyone and making Xanna scatter the cards everywhere. When no one was looking, she quickly dressed herself and tried to hide before he came into the room, figuring that he was looking for the picture she took.

Azlirac stormed into the living room, seeing everyone in their underwear. He stared blankly at them as they tried to put their clothes back on, then shook his head and walked up to his son. _"Where is she?"_ He said.

"_Where's-?"_

"_Xanna. Where is she?"_

"_W-why?"_ Fëanáro asked, quickly seeing that he should buy time for Xanna to find a better hiding spot.

Azlirac was about to say why when his ear twitched, then he quickly walked over to where Xanna was hiding in stealth and stood over her. _"Stand up please."_ He said, his arms over his chest as he looked down at the invisible elf.

Xanna gulped, unstealthed herself, and slowly stood up, avoiding eye contact with the elder elf as long as she could. _"H-hello, sir."_ She stuttered.

"_Give it to me."_ Azlirac said, holding out his right hand. Xanna glanced up to him, then slowly pulled out the photograph she took from her pocket and placed it in his hand.

Azlirac looked at it, seeing that it was the treasured picture he kept hung at the end of the hallway by his office. He looked to Xanna, seeing that she looked terrified at what he might he do. He closed his eyes and sighed, opening his eyes to look at her again.

'**Goin' back to my room…'** Ixxy said, seeing that another stupid dramatic conversation was about to happen. **'Man, these things are getting annoying…'** She mumbled as she went to hide in her room.

"_Come with me Xanna."_ Azlirac said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Xanna was confused and looked to her friends to see if she shoulder. They all looked confused too; which helped so much. Quietly sighing, Xanna nodded and left with Azlirac.

* * *

Azlirac and Xanna walked down several hallways in silence, then they came to the frame Xanna had taken the picture from. Azlirac put it back in the frame, then led Xanna to his office that was a little ways from it.

Azlirac sat in his chair while Xanna stood next to the one on the other side. He motioned for her to sit down. She sat down on the floor.

"_You can sit in the chair…"_ He said, staring blankly at the spot where Xanna was once standing.

"_Oh."_ Xanna said, quickly standing up and sitting down in the chair. _"Uh, sorry."_ She said sheepishly.

"_Why did you take it, Xanna?"_ Azlirac asked, cutting to the chase.

"_I-I-I…"_ Xanna; caught off guard as she was staring at the snow globe on his desk; replied, avoiding eye contact again. _"I…don't know, sir…"_ She answered half honestly, sheepishly shrugging and lowering her head in shame.

"_You felt like you knew the people in the picture, didn't you."_ Azlirac said more as a statement than a question, resting his arms on his desk and keeping his hands together as he looked at Xanna. She had lifted her head up in shock, obviously wondering how she felt.

"_Um…well…"_ She went back to her stammering and avoiding eye contact. _"I… How did you know?"_ She asked, trying to get the spotlight off of herself.

Azlirac kept his regular emotionless expression on, keeping his cool. _"I know a lot about you, Xanna."_ He said. _"I know that you're absolutely petrified of spiders because of a traumatic event in Ghostlands that happened when you were four. I know your favorite color is red. And I know that; oddly; your favorite number is cookie."_

"_Hey! I'm telling you! Cookie __is__ a number! Ya just gotta read between the lines, man!"_

"_Right… My point is that I know a lot about you. So I know how seeing that picture made you feel."_

"_Is this the part where you tell me you're my father?…"_

"_No. Close, but no."_ Azlirac said, getting up and pacing, trying to think about how he was going to tell Xanna the truth. That, and ignoring how hypocritical he was being because he had told Feladora to not tell Xanna, and yet he was about to do just that.

"_So…have you been stalking me?"_

"_It is not stalking. I have just been simply keeping an eye on you."_ He said, making Xanna fold her arms over her chest, cross her legs and roll her eyes. _"Right."_ She said.

"_I knew your father."_ Azlirac finally said.

"_Yeah. You and three other people."_ Xanna said in her "whatever" sort of tone. Azlirac raised an eyebrow at her. _"Other people?"_ He asked.

"_You probably know them too. Louis, Seda, and this crazy guy Elros."_ Xanna shook her head. _"Don't know what his problem is. He tried to kidnap me before my friends and I came to your house and he kept calling me his queen."_ She said. _"Weirdo…"_

"_You…you met Louis?"_ Azlirac asked, taken aback. Xanna nodded at him. He got down on his knees in front of her, looking up to her as if he were a child. _"What did he say? How is he? He is alright, isn't he? Has he been taking care of himself?"_

"_H-he was unconscious."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he and Seda were trapped in some sort of giant purple shield thing that was burning on the inside."_

"_Was he still breathing?"_

"_Yeah. Just unconscious."_

Azlirac sighed in relief, happy to know that his brother was still alright. Then he stood back onto his feet and began to pace again. _"And Seda? How was she?"_

"_Pfft. She looked absolutely fine to me. Not that I care."_

"_Why don't you care?"_

"'_Cause she told me about what happened when I was a baby. How __she__ was the one who abandoned me. All because she just didn't want me."_

"_I'm positive that's that what she said."_ Azlirac asked, looking down at Xanna.

"_Well…maybe that's not it word for word, but it's still basically what she said…"_ Xanna mumbled.

Azlirac sighed and sat back down in his chair. _"I'll start at the beginning for you."_ He said.

* * *

"_Some years ago…before you were born… Your mother and father had a friend."_ Azlirac started after Xanna finally got comfortable. Before he actually got to start the story, she had something to eat, a bathroom break, and a little flirting time with Fëanáro.

"_Elros."_ Xanna said.

"_Yes. They used to be great friends. But over the years, he became…different."_ Azlirac said, remembering memories of Elros' personality slowly change. _"He was in love with your mother."_

"_Uh-huh…"_ Was the only thing Xanna said, sitting forward and holding the lower half of her face in her right hand.

"_He was beaten as a child. It made him angry and all he could show was his hatred and anger. But when he met your parents, he began to change. He started to show some other emotions. And he fell deeply in love with your mother."_ Azlirac explained. _"But… Your mother did not feel the same way. His heart was completely broken and he became bitter. But he still loved her deeply."_ He paused, seeing if Xanna had anything to say. She didn't, so he went on.

"_He then stopped being friends with them, not being able to stand the sight of them being together. But when he left their little trio, he began to think of ways to make your mother love him."_

"_Liiike…?"_ Xanna said, sounding a little annoyed with having to listen to this stupid story.

"_Learning other classes."_ Azlirac answered.

"_Learning other classes?"_ Xanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Yes."_ The elder night elf answered.

"_What'd he learn?"_

"_He trained to be a hunter, to summon his she-wolf Niamh. A warlock, to summon his doomguard Lance. A fire __and__ ice mage, to freeze his opponents in place and then burn them. And a paladin, to heal any wounds of his."_ Azlirac said, his hands together, leaning forward and onto his legs with his hands in front of his chin.

Xanna looked unmoved, but inside she was quite intrigued. _"He sounds very powerful…"_ She said.

"_Yes, I believe he is. And he did it all…-"_ Azlirac continued, making eye contact with Xanna. _"-for you mother."_

Xanna rolled her eyes, leaning back into her chair again, her arms folded across her chest. _"Does this story have a point?"_ She asked, looking off to her right instead of making eye contact with the adult.

"_Yes. You just need to be quiet and listen."_ Azlirac told the young teen, starting to get a little frustrated with her. _"Elros did all of that for you mother, but she still turned him down."_

"_Yeah, yeah, sappy love story. Are we done yet?"_

"_He continued to try and win her love."_ Azlirac said through gritted teeth. No one had ever made him so frustrated before; other than his wife and brother. _"He found a book."_

"_A book?"_ Xanna asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow to match it.

"_Yes. A book of the history of the Alliance and Horde."_

"_Oh, let me guess. He __read__ the book, didn't he?"_ Xanna continued with the bitchy sarcastic tone. Much like the one Ixxy usually had.

'**Damn, now you're startin' to sound like me… I don't know if I should be proud or worried…'**

"_In the book,-"_ Azlirac continued, still trying to keep his frustration under control. _"-he read about a couple of gems."_ He said, seeing Xanna's attention slowly come back. He didn't think about why she suddenly wanted to start paying attention again and continued.

"_The gems were found a very long time ago, by the Alliance and Horde founders."_ He said. _"Not Thrall and Wrynn or any of the current leaders."_ He added. _"The very first leaders of the Alliance and Horde. The actual founders."_

"_Must be an old ass book…"_ Xanna mumbled.

"_Yes, but that doesn't matter."_ Azlirac said, when Xanna looked to him and quickly interrupted him. _"Neither does this stupid story."_ She snapped.

"_Will you please be quiet and listen?"_ Azlirac said, his eyes shut and his head down slightly, trying to keep calm. _"It's a long story, I know, but you have to listen to everything to know why you were left at that orphanage."_

"_I already know why."_ Xanna said grimly. _"My parents didn't want me, so they pawned me off on Louis and Seda and then __they__ pawned me off on an orphanage. There. We're done. Can I go now?"_

"_Please…just listen Xanna. You may not know it, but I am trying to help you. Don't push me away."_ Azlirac said calmly, making eye contact with Xanna again and then tapping her in it.

Xanna felt ashamed for being so mean and nodded. _"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir…"_

"_Thank you."_ Azlirac said. _"Anyways…"_ He went on. _"The gems are extremely powerful. They can give the wielder the power to destroy or rule anything without so much as lifting a pinky."_ He said.

Xanna tilted her head. _"So…someone could take over Azeroth and Outlands with those things?"_

Azlirac nodded. _"Yes."_ He said. _"Which is exactly what Elros planned to do."_

"_But what does this has to do with my parents abandoning me?"_

"_After realizing how powerful the gems were, the founders decided to hide them. But over time, they were eventually put in museums."_

'**Oh, that's brilliant. "These things are so powerful, they could take over everything, so let's not let anyone use them by ****displaying**** them in museums in front of ****everyone****!"'** Ixxy mocked, peeking her head out of her room again.

"_I know that it sounds ridiculous, but over the years, people began to doubt that the stories were true about the gems."_ Azlirac said, shrugging as he thought about it, then going on.

"_One night…"_ Azlirac continued, his eyes shut as he got to the more serious part. _"Your parents went to the Stormwind museum."_ He said, not having to open his eyes to see Xanna's facial expression. _"It was suppose to be a little family trip among you three because you had just had your first birthday."_ He continued, opening his eyes and looking at Xanna. _"That was the night when Elros took the gems."_

Xanna made eye contact with Azlirac now, listening to the story with her full attention and racing heart.

"_He had already taken the gem Orgrimmar's museum. So he went to get the one from Stormwind."_ Azlirac said. _"Your parents were right next to the gem."_ He said. _"Your father was a rogue. And your mother was a blood elf."_ Azlirac said, pausing to make sure Xanna had caught on to what he was saying. She did.

"_Elros turned the lights out quickly, then stole the gem. And when they came back on, everyone saw that the gem was missing. And-"_

"_-my parents were the perfect suspects…"_ Xanna finished Azlirac's sentence for him.

"_Yes. Your father was a rogue. The sneaky, stealthy, pickpocket class. And you mother was a Horde."_ Azlirac said, knowing that he needn't say more.

"_What happened after that?"_ Xanna asked, staring at her lap.

"_The Alliance and Horde went to war with each other. Both sides thinking that the other was the betrayer."_ Azlirac answered. _"Cross-Marriages were banned, and all that had currently existed were killed."_

"_And that's what happened to my parents?"_

"_Partly."_ Azlirac said, making Xanna raise an eyebrow. _"Elros also began to chase your parents."_

"_For my mother."_

"_For you."_

"_Me? Why me?"_

"_Elros watched your parents like a hawk. He watched as they ran away from an entire angry mob together. He tried to offer your mother to stay with him, told her of how great he would take care of her after he became the ruler of Azeroth and Outlands, how he could even transfer your soul into a pure blood elf baby so you wouldn't be a halfling. But she refused. He realized that he would never win her heart after she turned all of that down, so he stopped chasing her."_

"_And…decided to go after…me?"_

Azlirac nodded.

"_But what happened to them? How did they die? And why is he after Louis and Seda?"_ Xanna questioned.

"_You said that you met Louis and Seda before you and your friends came here, didn't you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then you already know."_

"_So…what Louis and Seda said was true? They're dead?"_

Azlirac shook his head. _"No, Xanna."_ He said, looking to the girl. _"Louis; my brother; and Seda; whom I love like a sister; __are__ your parents."_

Xanna's eyes widened in shock. _"__They__…were my parents?…"_ She said quietly to herself, receiving a nod from Azlirac.

"_OH MY GOD!"_ Fëanáro shouted on the other side of the door, quickly running off to a nearby bathroom; occupied or not; to vomit once he did all of the math in his head. Azlirac and Feladora had told him that the picture was of his brother and sister-in-law, Louis and Seda. And while he was eavesdropping on the conversation his father and Xanna were having, he heard that Xanna was their daughter. Thus, his cousin. Thus, he had been hitting on and fantasizing about his cousin this whole time.

Now he and Kadgaa just needed to have an argument about which was worse. Fantasizing about your cousin or fantasizing about an undead.

Ignoring his now traumatized son, Azlirac looked to Xanna; who was bent over her legs, holding her hands on the back of her head.

"_I'm very sorry that they had to leave you at an orphanage, Xanna."_ He said, trying to comfort her. _"When Louis told me about it, he began to cry about it."_

"_Louis and Seda…are my parents…"_ She said quietly. _"Louis and Seda…and the ones I met in the forest…"_ She continued, starting to shake a little bit. _"Louis and Seda…are the ones…I met…in the forest…"_

"_Yes, I believe we've just covered that."_ Azlirac said, sitting up straight and staring at the girl in front of him.

"_Louis__…and __Seda__…are the ones…I met…in the forest…"_ Xanna said, repeating that sentence again, but with more anger in her voice.

Azlirac tilted his head at the teen. _"Xanna?"_

Xanna shot up from her chair, a few angry tears in her eyes. _"I met my freaking parents in the forest and they didn't even bother to tell me?"_ She yelled.

She wanted to say more. She was dying to say more. She was dying to scream about something. Anything. But didn't know what to say. So she angrily ran out of the room and to the one she had been sharing with Cosmo, slammed the door and locked it.

Azlirac sat in his chair and sighed. _'That did not go as well as I had expected…'_ He thought.

* * *

Xanna paced the room, furious about the news she just found out. _"I can't believe this!"_ She said angrily through her gritted teeth. _"I can't believe this!"_ She repeated, getting angrier because she wanted to do something with her arms but didn't know what to do with them.

'**Okay, you need to calm down.'** Ixxy said, now out of her hiding spot and trying to calm Xanna down.

'_Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down, Ixxy? I met my parents and they didn't even bother to tell me!'_ Xanna said, fighting back her angry tears. _'That just __proves__ my point that they didn't want me!'_

'**No, it doesn't.'**

'_Yes, it does! It does!'_

'**They didn't tell you to protect you, Xanna. Elros was chasing after you!'**

Xanna couldn't speak anymore. She was too angry, tugging at her and clenching her jaw so tight, she thought that she might break her own teeth. She needed to take out her rage. She had to do something.

Not knowing what to do, Xanna fell to her knees and screamed her rage-filled heart out until she was breathless. After that, she quickly looked around the room and spotted a mirror. Then she quickly got up and began to smash it, tearing up the rest of the room after that.

Ixxy said nothing and she just let Xanna have her moment. She actually felt the same thing Xanna did at that moment. Betrayal.

* * *

After breaking everything, Xanna walked over to a broken piece of mirror. She looked at it and felt disgusted. She then picked it up, walked over to the window and threw it, not caring where it landed or if it had hurt someone.

"_How could they leave me behind?"_ She asked no one in particular through gritted teeth. _"How __dare__ they leave me behind!__"_

**'****They had no other choice, Xanna.****'**

_'__Yes they did! They could've taken me with them! But they saw me as a burden and left me behind…'_ Xanna was fighting back tears again. _"They left me behind…to be tortured!__'_

**'****Xanna****-'**

_"__I hate them!"_ Xanna yelled, letting a tear slip out. _"I hope they die slow and painful deaths and burn in hell!"_

"Me too." A cocky voice said._"Who said that?"_ Xanna demanded of the air.

"_I did."_ A cloaked figure said, quietly coming out of the shadows on the branch of the tree next to the window.

"_You…"_ Xanna said, narrowing her eyes at him._"The name is, Elros, if you're wondering."_ He smirked.

"_I know what it is."_ Xanna snapped, folding her arms over her chest and leaning on her left leg, sticking her right hip out as she glared at Elros. _"What do you want?"_Elros smirked a little more. _"I'm glad you asked."_ He said, walking closer to her on the branch, then sat next to her on the windowsill. _"I came to make you an offer."_

"_What kind of offer?…"_

"_By the look of your angry expression towards me, I can see that you already know that I've framed your parents for stealing the gems."_ Elros said, keeping his smirk on like the cocky bastard he was.

"_Get to the point."_ Xanna snapped, growing bored of this. Of everything.

"_So feisty."_ He said, lifting up his right hand and holding Xanna's chin between his index finger and thumb. _"I like it."_ He said, his emerald green eyes twinkling as he gazed into her dark yellow ones. _"I just want you to know that, if you want, you can be my queen. You can have everything I offered to your mother."_ He said, his smirk turning into a sweet smile to try and trick the young girl.

"_I-!"_ She was saying, but he moved his hand from her chin and put a finger on her lips. _"Give it a day to think about, then give me your answer."_ He whispered. He wasn't actually giving her a choice, but he wanted to see how much Xanna hated her parents. _'I should have had her much sooner than this, but I have such a horrible minion…'_ He thought, thinking of Gishezpak.

Ignoring the need think of horrible punishments for his minion, Elros kissed Xanna. _"I will return for your answer tomorrow, my sweet."_ He said, hopping back onto the tree branch. _"I know you'll make the right choice. After all, __I'm__ the only one that can bring you happiness."_ He said, chuckling as he disappeared into the night.

Xanna blinked at the spot where Elros had been standing, remembering how her mirror self said something like that when she had all of those horrible flashbacks of her childhood.

She shook her head, turned around and grabbed the blanket she didn't tear up that was lying on the floor and tossed it over herself, using it like a cloak.

'**You're not actually going to go to him, are you?'**

'_No.'_ Xanna said. _'I'm not __that__ stupid. He's a freaking psycho pedophile kiss rapist!'_

'**And he needs therapy. Don't forget that.'**

'_Yeah.'_ Xanna said, walking to the window.

'**If you're not going to him, then why the blanket?'**

'_Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving.'_ Xanna replied, prepared to hop from the window and onto the branch.

'**But what about the gang?'** Ixxy asked, actually concerned about the rest of the group.

Xanna turned to look back at the locked bedroom door for a minute. _"To hell with them."_ She said, hopping onto the branch, carefully walking to where it began on the tree, then climbing down it to leave Stormwind.

* * *

Xanna quietly walked down the streets, thankful that no one was awake. At least, no one was awake except for the guards. She hoped that she would be able to sneak past them because stealthing would've been useless.

Taking a deep breath, Xanna walked toward the Stormwind gate, not hearing the person following her.

Elros rolled his eyes as he quietly followed Xanna. _'Do __no__ women like power these days?'_ He thought, keeping a good distance away from Xanna as he watched her walk up to the guards at the gate.

"_Good day, officers."_ Xanna said politely, walking past them. They both nodded politely and let her keep walking by. _'Phew.'_

"_Guards! Stop her! She is a member of the Horde!"_ Elros shouted, keeping himself cloaked so he wouldn't have to kill two more idiot guards.

"_What?"_ One of the guards grabbed Xanna, turned her around and pulled down her hood, immediately being filled with disgust after seeing her. _"This is no Horde. It's a __halfling__!""Kill her!"_ The other shouted._"No! Please! I'm not wanting to hurt anyone! I'm trying to get __out__ of the city!""Why? To get the rest of your Horde buddies and kill us all? I think not!"_ The guard that was holding her; very tightly; shouted at her._"No, I-ah!"_ Xanna yelled when he stabbed her right leg. _"I'm not trying to hurt anyone!"_ She yelled, hitting him on the head, knocking off his helmet, then she spat in his eye.

"_Ah!"_ He yelled, letting go. _"Acid spit!""Stop, drop and roll!"_ The other guard yelled as Xanna did her best to sprint away with a limp leg. She cried and held a hand over her wound as she ran. _'Why did they attack me? I don't wanna hurt anyone!'_ She thought, sniffling. _'I'm a halfling… No one will ever trust a halfling!'_

Xanna let go of her leg and continued to run and cry. She didn't know where she was going. As long as it was away from any form of life, she was she wished that she could be happy with any form of life. But that wish would never come true. Because she was a halfling.

* * *

It began to rain when Xanna stopped running. She sat down beneath a dead tree, knowing it was the beginning of a thunderstorm. Not caring about it, Xanna began to cry her heart out into the night, still wishing that at least one person cared about her. _"I'm a monster…"_ She said quietly.

'**Xanna?…'**

_"I have no business to live…"_ She looked at her hands.

'**Xanna?'**

_"What my parents did was wrong, and they paid for their mistake by having me… But they didn't know how to fix it, so they got rid of me."_ She shed a couple more tears. _"__I'm__ the one that should burn in hell…"_ Xanna slowly reached for a dagger.

'**Xanna! For god's sake, no!'** Ixxy yelled, trying to stop the very emotional; and at the moment, suicidal; girl. **'Be reasonable and actually think about this!'** She yelled as Xanna stared at the dagger. **'I know you're upset, but that's no reason to kill yourself! I'm upset about it too, but I'm getting over it!'**Xanna; like always; ignored her, and readied the dagger to pierce her heart.

'**Xanna!'** Ixxy yelled.

And then everything faded to black. Her only regret was not being able to be a better friend. Xanna's was not saying goodbye. But she had no one to say goodbye to.

* * *

_**Hooray! :D**_

_**I liked this chapter. Yes, I'll probably edit it a lot when I actually get back to editing things, but I still liked it. Risky Business, Tom Cruise, and Bob Seger refrences. Randomness, drama, Kadgaa finding out that Deth is his true love, Xanna finding out the truth, snapping and killing herself. And even a Xanna and Akazil kiss. Yep. Pretty nice. It's even fairly long! :D**_

_**Lol. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Note: Also; I've been planning to kill off Xanna since chapter eleven. Yeah. I've had it planned for that long. :P**_


	31. You'll Live

_**Sorry this was late guys. I'll try to be on time next Sunday.**_

Hope you enjoy_**.**_

* * *

Ivette was riding her elekk through Westfall, getting irritated about the sudden rain.

'_Ugh, damn rain.'_ She thought. _'Why'd it even start anyway? It was a perfectly clear night just a minute ago!'_

"_Damn this rain!"_ Her friend complained outwardly, riding his chestnut mare alongside her. _"Where'd the hell did it come from? ! It was perfectly clear just a minute ago!"_

"_Shut up, Moe. I don't like it either, but ya don't hear me complainin'."_ She told her friend. _'I'm just doing it in my mind…'_

"_How can I __not__ complain? !"_ Moe went on, tossing his hood out of his face to see where he was going and not bump into Ivette again. _"First it's a nice and pretty night sky, then __this__! What the hell? ! Did you piss off Mother Nature again? !"_

"_Not that I remember."_ Ivette said, playing with her friend but not saying it in her usually playful tone. She wasn't in the mood after the five long days of questing and traveling with her friend. All she wanted to do was to go home, relax and maybe eat the last bowl of cereal to piss off her brother.

"_Squawk, squawk!"_ Came from two noisy vultures, flying in circles over something by a tree.

Ivette raised an eyebrow at the two. _"What're two vultures doing out on a rainy night?"_ She pondered out loud. Moe replied irritably as he fidgeted with his cloak some more. _"I don't freakin' know! Gettin' somethin' to eat maybe. Who cares? They're just stupid birds!"_ He said, trying not to fall off his steed.

The draenei girl made her elekk stop walking to stare at the two vultures for a moment, tapped on its side twice and steered it in the birds' direction. _"Oh, Iv, whatcha doin' now!"_ Her friend complained, following her.

Ignoring her friend, Ivette rode her elekk; Humphrey; toward the birds, hopping off and landing gracefully on the ground, then shooing away the vultures to see what it was that they had been circling.

It was a who. Not a who from Whoville, but a person. A blood elf.

She was balled up on the ground under the tree, holding something to her chest. Ivette kneeled down, moving her hands to see what it was, finding out that they were colder than ice. She gasped, taking them away, rubbing them a little bit. Even through her gloves, the chill hurt. Ivette quickly figured out what the girl was holding to her chest and why she was so cold.

This girl was dead.

"_Whoa! A Horde! Dude, I bet we'd get a lota money if we took that back to Stormwind!"_ Moe exclaimed, pointing and smiling at the dead Horde girl as he hopped off his mount and walked over next to his friend, kneeling down next to her to look over the body with his smile.

Ivette sighed. She knew that she'd never get home to relax.

'_Never gonna piss off Kad eatin' the last bowl of cereal neither…__'_

* * *

Before letting Moe act like an idiot or doing anything drastic, Ivette took a few minutes to look over the body. She was a normal blood elf girl by what she could tell, but very short. And she had terrible armor too. Especially for her level.

Ignoring the bad armor thing, Ivette looked at the girl's face. She noted that it was kind, sweet, innocent, hurt. She lifted a hand up to her eyes, wanting to open up an eye to see what they looked like as well.

When she did, she saw that they were a dark yellow. Not the normal green all blood elves had, but dark yellow. Like night elves.

"_Wow! She was a halfling!"_ Moe exclaimed again. _"Man, I bet we'd get even more money for that! Maybe even medals! Oh, man! I can only imagine it!"_ He went on, shutting his eyes tight and grinning widely as he imagined all of the riches, fame and women he'd be showered in by turning in this dead body.

Ignoring him and not caring about the girl being a halfling, Ivette closed the girl's eye. She looked at it just a bit and saw all of the pain she had gone through in her life. It saddened her.

'_No one deserves such a life like that…'_ She thought, gently rubbing the back of her left hand against the girl's cheek. _'Halfling or not.__'_

* * *

_"__That's great!"_ Fëanáro exclaimed to Henry and Midge. _"I'm so glad, Mister Gnomenmire!"_

Henry looked sheepish. _"Well, yes, it is."_ He said. _"I really wasn't thinking straight… But-"_

Fëanáro put his hands in front of himself. _"No need to say more, Mister Gnomenmire. I completely understand."_ He said, talking about how Henry lost it when the Tower was attacked. _"Well, not on a personal level, maybe. But, you know, I still get it."_

"_Yes."_ Henry said, nodding to the young night elf teen. _"I'm glad that you told my wife, too."_ He went on, grabbing Midge's hand and holding it. _"She's such a great negotiator. If you hadn't told her what I was up to, I probably would've ended up doing something very stupid and getting myself killed…"_

"_We all have are outbursts, Mister Gnomenmire."_ Fëanáro said comfortingly, patting one of Henry's shoulders and smiling down at him.

Henry smiled back, then sheepishly shrugged it off. _"Ah, yes. Anyways; my lovely wife…"_ He said, giving his wife a quick sideways glance and smile. _"-was also able to talk me into making another Orb of Deception after calming me down."_ He said, remembering exactly what Midge had done. All night long.

The two adults blushed when they looked at each other, then turned away.

"_Uh…'kaaaay…"_ Fëanáro said, blushing as he tried not to get a mental image. _"Are you gonna work on it tonight?"_ He asked, his face going back to its normal purple.

"_Actually…"_ Henry said, pulling something out of his robe. _"I made it last night."_ He said, smiling as he held up the wonderful thing to the night elf teen. His smile grew wider when he saw the one that appeared on Fëanáro's face.

"_Oh my god!"_ Fëanáro exclaimed, picking Henry up and hugging him tightly. _"Thank you so much, Mister Gnomenmire!"_ He said.

"_You're-"_ Henry was replying when he was dropped to the ground.

Fëanáro held the Orb in his right hand, smiling widely at it. _"Xanna will love me and-!"_ He was saying, then remembered the conversation he'd eavesdropped on, his happy smile turning into in awkward one.

He looked at the two gnomes at his left through the side of his eye, then lowered the Orb, sighing and turning back to face them. _"Let's just get this to Xanna and her friends…__"_

* * *

Fëanáro, Henry and even Midge walked down the streets of Stormwind, smiling and happily greeting every other person.

"_Thanks again for the Orb, Mister Gnomenmire."_ Fëanáro said, waving to another person. _"Hi there."_ He told them. _"Xanna and her friends have been getting a little stir-crazy and I'm sure they all miss their homes."_ He went on with his subject with the gnomes.

"_Where does the…"_ Henry looked around before whispering the rest of his sentence. _"-halfling stay anyway?"_

Fëanáro slowed in his walking, thinking about it, remembering about how Xanna told him that she had no home. _'Where __has__ she been staying?…'_ He thought to himself. His thinking took a pause when someone had accidentally bumped into him.

"_Sorry, man."_ The person said, walking backwards. _"Somethin' big's happenin' in the center of the city."_ He said, pointing behind himself with his right thumb, then turning around and running in the direction everyone else was headed in.

The night elf and the two gnomes all looked at each other, raising an eyebrow and then following everyone else to the center of Stormwind. When they reached it, Fëanáro's eyes widened in shock and horror.

A gasp left his lips as he stared. "Oh no" he mouthed. _'Xanna…__'_

* * *

Fëanáro was running as fast as he could back to his house, leading the two gnomes by grabbing their hands and not letting them touch the ground.

"_I say, my boy! Is it really necessary to run so fast that my wife and I cannot even touch the ground? !"_ Henry questioned, flinging in the wind as the teen continued his running.

"_Yes! Very necessary!"_ Fëanáro answered, trying to run faster than he already was. _'Man, how could this happen! What happened? ! I thought she was still in her room! Oh god, the others are gonna kill me!'_

As he thought, Fëanáro made a few sharp turns, leapt over a few people, rode on a unicycle while juggling Mister and Misses Gnomenmire, then finally crashed into his front door.

Dropping the two gnomes at his sides, Fëanáro began to bang on the front door. _"Let me in! Let me in!"_ He shouted repeatedly. _"Hurry! Hurry!"_ He added, shouting the chant a few more times till one of his siblings that was still at home finally opened the door. He quickly ran past him and began to look for Xanna's group.

"_Guys! Guys!"_ He shouted, running around his house, opening every door he came across to find them. _"Where are you? ! Where are you? !"_ He went on with his repeated chants in his search, finally finding Akazil in his room, reading a book that he found in the library.

"_Akazil! Akazil!"_ Fëanáro shouted, running up to the orc, grabbing him; making his eyes widen; and running off with him to find the rest of the group; the sudden pull making Akazil drop and leave his book on his bed.

"_Fëan? ! What the hell is going on? !"_ Akazil questioned, hovering above the ground from being pulled by the night elf.

"_Can't talk! Can't talk!"_ Fëanáro yelled, still searching other rooms and not finding anyone else.

Akazil scrunched his face irritably a little bit, forced his weight down on his legs and made himself and Fëanáro come to a halt; which also made Fëanáro bump into him, then fall to the ground.

The orc rolled his eyes and looked at Fëanáro as he lied on the ground, narrowing his eyes a bit. _"Now __calmly__ tell me what's going on!"_ He yelled down at him.

Fëanáro quickly hopped back onto his feet, in his jogging place. _"Can't talk! Can't talk! Xanna! Xanna! Trouble! Trouble! Bad! Bad! Guys! Guys! See! See! Help! Help! Hurry! Hurry!"_ The young lad shouted, keeping his jogging place, jogging side to side and pointing in random directions frantically.

Akazil stared blankly at him, then slowly lifted up his right hand and smacked him across the face. _"Slow, calm and in common please."_

Fëanáro stopped jogging, shook his hand and inhaled deeply. _"Okay…"_ He said, taking another deep breath. _"Misses Gnomenmire said she wanted to see me at the Tower, so I went and Mister Gnomenmire was there and he was telling me about how me made another Orb, so we were on our way here, then some guy bumped into me 'cause he was in a rush to see something happening in the middle of the city, so we went to see and…"_ The night was saying quickly, but slowing down toward the end, getting nervous and not looking Akazil directly in the eye. _"Well…you and your friends have to see for yourself…"_

Akazil raised an eyebrow, but didn't question Fëanáro. The two quickly looked for the rest after that little conversation, finding them in the arcade room. Makaza and Mokoki and mauled the poor, innocent and defenseless chocolate and ice cream men. Again.

Rolling his eyes, Akazil walked over to them, banged their heads together like he had done the other day and pulled them onto their feet. _"C'mon, you slobs! We gotta get goin'!"_ He told them.

"_Why?"_ Mokoki asked, rubbing his head and wiping chocolate off of his face while Makaza did the same; but with ice cream.

"_Xanna's in some sort of trouble."_ Akazil answered simply. _"We have to leave quickly to help her."_ He said, not noticing Fëanáro cringing behind him as he spoke. _'Not sure if there's much we can do to help her now…'_ He thought.

"_Xan Xan's in trouble? ! I thought she was in our room!"_ Cosmo shouted, no longer brushing Jerry's fur.

"_Who cares where we thought she was! She's in trouble and we gotta go now!"_ Akazil yelled, heading for the door. _"Now let's go!"_ He said, then quickly left to get his armor. The others didn't hesitate to follow and went to get their armor as well, leaving Fëanáro, Kadgaa and Naraxis in the arcade room.

"_So, what'd that stupid…girl…get herself into?"_ Kadgaa; still not knowing what to call Xanna; asked in his usual tone, also folding his arms over his chest and standing in his usual pose. Naraxis remained silent at his side, not wanting to let him know that he was making a jackass of himself.

Fëanáro; holding back his urge to shout at his friend; looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was there, turned around, shut the door, locked it and went back to stand in front of his friend, seeing that he had raised an eyebrow at him.

The night elf sighed, his eyes shut and his head slightly down. _"Don't let the others no this, Kad…please…"_ He said.

Being a little taken aback by how serious Fëanáro sounded, Kadgaa unfolded his arms and took a step toward his friend. _"Fëan? What's wrong?"_ He asked, sounding concerned for the first time in a while.

"_She's dead, Kad…"_ Fëanáro choked out quietly, his eyes still closed, his head still down and his hands balled up into fist sat his sides.

The draenei's eyes widened in shock. _"Dead?"_ He repeated his friend. _"She…but how… W-when? How? How do you know? Are you sure?"_

"_They're putting her on display in the center of the city. I don't know why, but we need to get there quickly before they do anything to her…"_

"_Dude, I'm so sorry…"_

Fëanáro looked up to his friend; his sadness completely visible all over his face; and opened his mouth to speak.

Akazil opened the door, panting. _"We're all ready to go."_ He said.

"…_Let's go."_ Fëanáro said, hiding his feelings before turning around to lead Akazil and his friends to Xanna.

* * *

_"__C'mon, it's just around this corner!"_ Fëanáro shouted, running up to an upcoming corner with the others following him.

_"__Fëan, why won't you tell us what's wrong with Xan Xan!"_ Cosmo; now a draenei again; shouted his question and he ran behind Fëanáro on his right side. Once again, he did not receive an answer.

"_Brother?"_ Came Sophie's voice. Apparently she was now running next to Fëanáro and Melanie, Heather, Daphne and Kathy following her.

"_What the hell are you-?"_ Fëanáro was asking when he ran into a wall from being distracted. _"Ow…"_ He muffled, sliding down the wall and onto the ground.

"_Dummy…"_ The male night elf's five female siblings said simultaneously, all staring blankly down at him. He quickly tried to get up to tell his twin to take the younger ones away, but was too late in doing so.

Melanie's attention span had wandered off to what everyone was looking at; she herself actually walking off to see what was going on. Her blue eyes widened in horror and her jaw dropped in shock.

Suddenly, tears began to swell up in her eyes, trying to overflow and slide down her cheeks. The little nine year old was about to scream when her brother quickly ran over to her and covered her mouth. _"Don't scream."_ He calmly whispered to her. _"If you do, they might kill us too."_ He added. She stiffly nodded her, quickly running over to Sophie when he let go of her, wrapping her arms around her and hiding her face to quiet her sobs.

"_Fëan, what-"_ Sophie was asking her brother, staring at the sight.

"_-the-"_ Makaza was continuing, also staring at the sight.

"_-fudge…"_ Cosmo finished for them, slowly taking a few steps closer as he stared, his heart starting to beat rapidly and his stomach twisting as turning, making him sick to the core. _"X-…Xanna?"_ He stammered, fighting back tears as he stared at some of the city's guards adjust her body on some sort of alter.

The group was close behind him, all feeling the same. Their hearts racing, their stomachs dropping, feeling so sick that they wanted to throw up but couldn't, wanting to scream and hit something or somebody. But not as badly as Cosmo. No one would ever feel as hurt or as angry as he did seeing Xanna's limp, dead body being shown off to a whole city of people that wouldn't respect her just because she was different.

Makaza placed his left hand over his stomach and his right on his brother's shoulder, then quickly removed it, turned around and began to throw up from the sick sight.

"_Hey! These're new shoes, man!"_ The person behind him yelled, his new shoes now covered in vomit.

"_S-…sorry."_ Makaza quietly whispered, slowly and carefully forcing himself to turn back around to look at Xanna.

"_People of Stormwind!"_ The king's advisor began, speaking because the king was only a mere child. _"Someone has killed this creature and brought it to us as a gift!"_

"_Creature? !"_ Cosmo growled lowly, reaching for his sword.

"_No."_ Akazil said, stopping the hunter. _"Just…calm down and listen Cosmo."_ He told him, not receiving a response or even a sideways glance. He didn't receive any response at all. But still, the elf; still keeping his glare on the advisor; calmly backed down and retreated in reaching for his weapon.

"_And this is no ordinary Horde, my good townsfolk!"_ The advisor went on, using his left hand to address someone to come over and pick up Xanna's dead head.

Cosmo narrowed his eyes even more than he was already doing, gritting his teeth harder; ignoring the feeling he was getting about them breaking from doing it so hard; and clenched his fists tightly at his sides. His fists were so tight, a few drops blood fell off of his knuckles.

"_This Horde-"_ The advisor said, addressing the person to turn Xanna's head and open her eyes. _"-is a __halfling__!"_ He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, pointing at the "creature's" eyes. Her beautiful, dead, yellow eyes.

Cosmo's eyes were shut tight, his head down, his hands in fists, trying to breathe as calmly as possible and fighting back his tears. No one has the right to display Xanna's dead body off like that. Like it's some piece of meat. It angered him so much that; for the first time; Cosmo began to think murderous thoughts. He wanted to kill everyone there so bad, it was a bad itch spreading all around his body.

He was pissed.

"_Cosmo, chill."_ Akazil said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He still received no response. Other than the dark grim pose and aura Cosmo had.

"_As a tribute to all the wonderful people of the city,-"_ The advisor said, being handed a torch by his "lovely" assistant. _"-I shall __burn__ the body! For all to see and enjoy!"_ He said, almost going deaf from the loud roar of cheers from everyone.

"_Hey!"_ Some human boy said, walking up next to the advisor. He had been standing a little ways behind him during the speech, looking irritated the whole time. Now was when he finally decided to get his word in.

"_I__ killed it!"_ He said, pointing to himself, then yanking the torch out of the advisor's hands. _"__I__ should be the one to burn it!"_ He said, about to set the body on fir.

"_Moe!"_ The draenei girl that had been standing next to him exclaimed, quickly stopping him from pulling the stupid stunt, then yanking the torch out of his hand.

"_Ivy?…"_ Kadgaa mumbled, staring at his sister.

"_One; you did __not__ kill __her__! Two; this is __wrong__!"_ She yelled, holding the torch far off to the side so her stupid friend wouldn't be able to take the torch back.

"_This girl may have been a Halfling, but damnit! She deserves respect!"_ She said, receiving eye rolls from everyone, already knowing that they were inwardly calling her a halfling loving hippy freak. _"She was still a person!"_ She said, trying to make her point. _"And everyone deserves a little respect when they die!"_

"_This was no person! It was an abomination!"_ Some random person from the crowd shouted.

"_It deserves much worse than being burned!"_ An old woman added.

The draenei girl sighed. _"Are you people really that heartless?"_ She asked everyone calmly. _"This girl looked different, but she was no different from __any__ of us."_ She went on. _"She lived. She breathed. She had a heartbeat."_ The girl said, sighing. _"She was a person, despite what all of you think. And she deserves more respect than this."_ She said a little sternly, trying to make her point. _"We should find someone that knew her. Anyone! And let them know that she's gone now and let them give her a proper burial."_ She said, smiling, looking through the crowd, feeling like she was making progress. _"Don't you think so?"_

The whole crowd was silent. Everyone was silent. Ivette felt like that maybe she had made a point.

"…_So, yeah, am I still gettin' paid for this?"_ Moe asked the king's advisor; who rolled his eyes at the question. _"Yes."_ He answered, taking the torch away from Ivette. _"You will. Now will you two please stand aside so I may burn this thing in peace."_ He said, about to set Xanna's body on fire as they Moe pushed Ivette aside.

Cosmo was about to pull out his bow and shoot the man dead to stop him, but was a little too slow.

"_Wait!"_ Akazil shouted, stopping the advisor from burning Xanna. _"What __now__? !"_ He said in an irritated tone.

"_Well, uh…"_ The young orc teen, stammered, quickly trying to think of some sort of plan. _"Uh… J-Jim! Yeah, Jim! You know Jim, right? Well, he's outa town and it just doesn't feel right to do something as great as we're about to when not __every__one is here, sir! So I think we should wait for Jim to get back before burning the body."_ He said, thinking on his toes as quickly as he could.

The advisor placed a hand on his chin. _"Hmm, yes. Jim. I know him. Good man, Jim."_ He said. _"Alright, boy. We'll wait to burn the body."_

"_Awww."_ the townspeople whined.

"_Oh, shush everyone. The body will not go bad. We will preserve it until… When does Jim get back?"_

"_Uh… I dunno."_ Akazil said, shrugging. _"Tomorrow? Day after maybe?"_

"_Hmm…not sure if a body can last that long. Even preserved."_ The advisor said. _"But we shall wait. Just until tomorrow! Even if Jim is not here, we will burn the halfling's cold dead body and laugh as the ashes of its remains fly through the wind!"_

Akazil forced a smile, ignoring the townspeople cheering loudly and watching some guards take away Xanna's body. He was happy he bought some time to try and think of a plan to get her back, but he had no idea what it would be.

'_Shit!'_ He thought. _'What now?…__'_

* * *

Sophie walked into the house with her four crying sisters, trying to calm them all down as she walked them to their room.

Makaza and Mokoki followed, quickly making their ways to the closest living room and sitting down on a couch.

"_Shit, man!"_ Makaza yelled, a couple tears sliding down his face. _"Man!… What the hell are we gonna do now? !"_

"_I don't know…"_ Akazil said, having been right behind them, dusting off his shoulders and clapping his hands to be an orc again.

"_Hey, how are you normal again?"_ His brother asked, raising an eyebrow at him with Mokoki.

"_It is easy, Mister Makaza."_ Gishezpak said, coming with the rest of the group following him. _"You dust off your shoulders-"_ He said, dusting off his shoulders. _"-and clap your hands."_ He finished, ending with a loud clap, going into a bright light and coming out of it as a troll.

Makaza and Mokoki began to repeat their friend. Akazil raised an eyebrow at him as they did. _'How'd he know how to do that?…'_ He thought. He quickly shook it out of his mind and clapped his hands together, exhaling as he looked at everyone taking a seat somewhere.

"_Okay, guys…"_ He started, looking at everyone. Makaza and Mokoki still looked quite sad, Gishezpak actually looked like his normal self, Dethiam might have only been slightly moved; but not much because she was undead; and Cosmo stood grimly at the door of the living room. Mittens sitting at his left side, looking up at him worriedly and Jerry doing the same; but sitting on Cosmo's right shoulder.

Fëanáro, Kadgaa and Naraxis were there as well. But they were standing off to the side to not get in the way, knowing that the group needed to talk with each other without them being involved in it.

"_I…I know that we just went through a big loss."_ Akazil said. _"Even though we knew her for a limited amount of time…I know we all grew to care for her very much. We even came to…love her…"_ He said, sighing. _'And she never knew it…didn't believe it…'_ He thought, shaking his head.

"_Like that girl said;-"_ Akazil went on, not seeing Kadgaa shift uncomfortably because the draenei was standing off to the side behind him. _"-Xanna was a person. A kind, wonderful, caring…beautiful person. And she deserves better than that."_ He said, pointing to his left as if he were pointing to the horrible people wanting to burn her. _"I don't know how, but we have to get her body and give her the proper burial she deserves."_

As the orc made his speech to try and calm the group down and comfort them, Kadgaa headed for the door. Fëanáro followed and whispered quietly to him to not disturb the "group therapy".

"_Dude, where're you going?"_ The night elf asked.

"_I have to go see my sister."_ He said plainly, not caring about Fëanáro's shocked expression.

"_That was Ivette? !"_

"_Yes. And I must go see her now before she leaves again."_ He said, leaving quickly after that.

Fëanáro blinked at his friend's back, then sighed and turned around, feeling a chill go down his spine when he passed Cosmo. He looked at the blood elf and saw that a rainy cloud had appeared out of nowhere and began to hover over him. Slowly backing away, Fëanáro walked over to Akazil and tapped on his shoulder, pointing to Cosmo after that.

Akazil looked at the blood elf, seeing the rain cloud. Mittens and Jerry were even wearing raincoats to not get wet, nit being able to use any umbrellas because it was bad to open them indoors.

The orc walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. _"I know that you're hurting the most, Cosmo."_ He said. _"You knew her longer and even better than all of us here. And…I know that you two were very close."_

"_You broke your promise…"_ Cosmo said darkly through his gritted teeth, not having to look up to see Akazil raise an eyebrow at him. _"What?"_ He dared to asked.

"_You…"_ Cosmo was repeating slowly, balling his right hand into a tight, tight fist. _"Broke…"_ He said, making his fist bleed some more. _"Your PROMISE!"_ He yelled, hitting Akazil to the other side of the room; which made a big hole in the wall.

"_Whoa!"_ Mokoki yelled, jumping off the couch with Makaza. _"What the hell? !"_ The younger orc shouted.

Dethiam and Gishezpak remained unmoved and remained on the couch they were staying on.

And Fëanáro just remained to the side, thinking that he shouldn't interfere because this was something that should only be within the group. But he still didn't want to leave.

"_Cosmo, what're you talkin' about? !"_ Makaza shouted, about to run to his brother.

"_Mittens!"_ Cosmo yelled, pointing to the orc. The lioness didn't want to, but she had to obey and make sure Makaza didn't go near Akazil. She hopped in front of him, growling and hissing, showing him her teeth and walking towards him, making him back away.

"_Cosmo, calm down!"_ Akazil said, getting back onto his feet, barely dodging an arrow that was aimed for his head.

"_No! You promised! You promised she wouldn't die!"_ Cosmo yelled, armed with another arrow. _"Back in Duskwood!"_ He shouted, angry and frustrated tears running down his face. _"YOU PROMISED!"_ He yelled, about to fire the arrow at Akazil's heart, knowing that he wouldn't missed.

He didn't get the chance when Azlirac quickly came running in and tackled him to the ground, tossing his weapons aside and hunched over him, holding him close and his hands still to make sure he couldn't do anything.

"_It's __your__ fault!"_ Cosmo shouted as he sobbed. _"It's all your fault! You shouldn't have left her! You shouldn't have left her alone!"_ He cried. _"You shouldn't have been adopted…"_ He said, lowering his head as he continued to sob. _"It's all your fault…"_ He told himself.

"_Shh."_ Azlirac said, holding him tightly as Mittens and Jerry came over to try to help comfort their master.

"_Xanna, I'm sorry!"_ Cosmo yelled. _"I'm so sorry!"_ He added, then finally gave into his uncontrollable sobs.

"_You have nothing to be sorry for."_ Azlirac told the young elf, still holding him in a tight embrace.

"_It's all my fault!"_ Cosmo choked out. _"I shouldn't have left her! I should've stayed! Or run away with her!"_ He cried. _"It's all my fault…"_

"_No."_ Azlirac said, gently grabbing the bottom of Cosmo's face. _"You listen and repeat after me until you understand it."_ He said. _"Got it?"_ He tried to clarify that Cosmo was getting the rules first. The crying blood elf nodded.

"_It-is-not-your-fault."_ The grown night elf said slowly.

"_But it-!"_ Cosmo tried to protest, being lightly shaken by Azlirac. _"No! You repeat me until you finally understand it!"_ He said. _"It's not your fault!"_

"_It's not my fault."_

"_It's not your fault!"_

"_It's not my fault…"_

The two repeated this to each other a few more times while the others tried to regain their cool in their own way. Like pacing the room, inhaling and exhaling, or doing nothing.

'_You're gone for just a little bit and look at what happens, Xanna…'_ Akazil thought, leaning against the wall. _'Why didn't you believe me when I said we needed you?'_ He thought, quietly sighing. _'Why didn't you believe me when I said that __I__ needed you?…'_ He thought, slowly looking up. _'Would you believe me if I said why? Would you believe me if I said…I love you?__'_

* * *

**'…****Great! Just great!'** Ixxy said. **'Do you have any idea how stupid that was? !'** She went on. **'That was, like, the most stupid thing you have ****ever**** done! EVER! More stupid than all the stupid things you've done combined!'**

'_Is there a point to this rant?'_ Xanna asked, resting the right side of her face in her right hand and her right arm rest on her right leg. She wasn't sure how she wasn't going through herself since she was now a spirit or ghost or something of that sort, but she didn't feel like thinking about it or questioning it.

'**Yes!'** Ixxy ranted on. **'Suicide? ! SUICIDE? !'**

Xanna rolled her eyes at Ixxy, not really caring about what she thought anymore.

'**I'm just saying! Suicide? !'**

'_Ixxy, you weren't the one that had to go through the pain. You didn't have to go through the life I had.'_ Xanna said solemnly. _'You weren't even there with me in my head. You were off hiding like a coward instead of trying to help or at least being there with me.'_ She said. _'You weren't there for me. No one was…'_

Ixxy was frustrated at how Xanna was acting. Their whole lives, Xanna was always happy. No matter what, no matter how much bad came to her, she would always shrug it off and smile, looking to the bright side of things.

But she was just a hallow shell of the person she'd always been. Ixxy could understand why too. Maybe not personally, but the idea of it.

Xanna was abandoned as a baby; thanks to some psychopath; was picked on by the other kids, left behind by the only friend she had and then tortured. And after that, she met her parents without even knowing it, feeling abandoned and betrayed all over again because they didn't tell. It was for a good reason, but one with the life she had could only help but feel that.

Ixxy felt bad for her.

* * *

Xanna sighed, hating the silence. _'How long till I'm…takin' away or somethin'?'_

'**You mean being taken to heaven or hell?'**

'_Or reincarnated. Something.'_

Ixxy shrugged. **'Don't know. Right now, you're just a spirit in limbo.'** She said, starting her explanation. **'Maybe someone will come for you. Maybe they won't.'**

'_What happens if they don't?'_

'**Then you slowly lose your memories. You forget about everything of the life you had and become angry from being scared and confused. Then you just become a Lost Spirit.'**

'_You mean kinda like those Wailers in Ghostlands?'_

'**Yeah. You're lost, you have no memory of your life.'**

'_Isn't that what amnesia is?'_

'**Yeah, but you're bitter. You're filled with hatred. All you wanna do is hurt and kill people.'**

Xanna shrugged. _'I welcome that now.'_

Ixxy gave a look to Xanna, trying to think of an idea. She needed to think of something, remember something that would make Xanna snap out of this spiraling depression to a lost and hate filled afterlife.

Then it came to her.

'…**You know, it takes a looong time to become a Lost Spirit.'**

'_I can wait.'_

'**You can't sit still for three seconds…'**

'_Can too.'_ Xanna retorting, shifting her position, then again and again and again and again.

Ixxy smirked at her, knowing full well how right she was.

Xanna stared at her blankly for a moment, sighed, then got up and began to wander around the blue world she was in, occasionally looking up and staring at the black hole above her.

'_Man, I hope somethin' happens to me soon.'_ She thought as she wandered around. _'All of this waiting is making me anx-'_ She was thinking when she saw a beautiful, blue, white winged spirit woman. She was floating in midair with white robes spiraling around her beautiful body.

'_What's that, Ixxy?'_ Xanna whispered in her mind, not sure if she needed to or not.

'**I…have no clue…'**

'_I want to touch it…'_

'**Don't…'** Ixxy was trying to protest, staring at the beauty. **'Not…touch it…'** She said, hypnotized by her.

'_I was gonna touch her anyway…'_ Xanna thought, trying to muster up the courage to start walking toward the angel.

"_You may come forward, my child."_ The woman said, giggling when Xanna gasped.

Xanna gulped and slowly came out from her hiding spot, walking toward her. _"S-sorry for disturbing you… I…was just looking around…"_

"_Do not worry, Xanna. I welcome all here in my world."_ She said.

"_What…what are you?"_

"_I am the Spirit Healer."_ She answered with a beautiful smile. _"I help the lost souls here and tell them where to go."_

"_Like a sheep herder?"_

'**Where did you learn that? ! I know you didn't read it from a book!'**

"_She probably heard it from a farmer, Ixxy."_ The Spirit Healer said, making Ixxy's jaw drop all the way to the floor of Xanna's mind.

"_You…know Ixxy's in my head?"_

"_Yes. I can sense and hear all souls."_

"_Ixxy has a soul? I thought she was just a voice inside my head…"_

"_Oh, you silly girl."_ The Spirit Heal smiled. _"When you were in your mother's womb, you were meant to have a twin."_

'_**Twin?'**_ Ixxy and Xanna thought at the same time.

"_Yes. A twin. But you joined together before you were born."_

"_So…Ixxy…just became a voice in my head…"_

"_Yes. But she's really-"_

'**Your SISTER? ! NOOOOO!'** Ixxy screamed, running somewhere else in Xanna's mind.

"…_She didn't like the news that much, did she?"_

"_Yeah, not really…"_ Xanna answered, shaking her head and looking at the Spirit Healer. _"So…where do I go?"_

The beautiful angel smiled again. _"You go home."_

"_Which is…?"_

"_Back in the world of the living."_

"_Huh?"_ Xanna questioned, tilting her head. The Spirit Healer giggled again. _"I am going to send you back, Xanna. It is not your time."_

"_But…what will I do?"_

"_You will live."_ She said, still smiling, leaning down and gently kissing Xanna's forehead. When she pulled away, there was a purple aura in her hands. _"Take this."_ She said, folding it in Xanna's hands carefully. _"Just like that."_ She said.

"_What is it?"_ Xanna asked. All she was received was a smile and the Spirit Healer leaned down again and breathed into her.

* * *

_**And that's the end for now.**_

_**Boy, I've really improved on my writing, haven't I? :D**_

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this! Sorry for typos and what not! I'll fix them in editing!**_


	32. Welcome Back

_**Sorry for not posting at all last week. I got back into Warcraft and reading comics...**_

* * *

_"Just put it right here."_ The advisor said, telling the guards where to put Xanna's dead body.

_"I'm still getting paid for bringing in the body, right?"_ Moe asked, following the guards into the room; much to their annoyance.

_"Moe, shut up about getting paid!"_ Ivette; also following; yelled at her friend, then turned to the advisor. _"And this isn't right!"_ She said. _"She deserves a proper burial and you know it!"_

_"It does not deserve anything!"_ The advisor retorted. _"It was nothing but a stupid, worthless waste of life."_

_"I'm still getting paid, right?"_ Moe asked again.

_"__If the king was an adult, I would have him throw you into a dungeon!"_ Ivette told the advisor, ignoring her stupid friend asking about if he was going to be paid or not.

_"__Yes, but he is not. He is just an insignificant little child. Which makes __me__ king since I am his advisor."_ The old man told Ivette. _"And I __do__not__ respond well to threats!_"

Ivette backed away slightly, but still glared up at him. _"King's advisor or not! This isn't over!"_ She said. _"This isn't right and I'm going to put a stop to it!_"

The advisor rolled his eyes, smirking and chuckling as he folded his arms over his chest. _"Yes. You do that."_ He said, starting to walk to the exit of the room. _"I am going to get a frost mage to have the corpse preserved now."_ He said, walking with his hands behind his back. _"I would have you tossed into a dungeon if I didn't pity you so much."_ He said, stopping and turning back to smirk and chuckle at Ivette again. _"Thinking you can actually stop me from burning the body. Ha!"_ The advisor said, tossing his head back and laughing.

_"__Even if you could, why would you want to? It's a __halfling__! Proof that someone of the Alliance dared to share themselves with someone of the filthy Horde!"_ The advisor said, sternly looking at Ivette; who only glared at him.

_"__The Horde are nothing but savages, cheats and liars. They are only out for themselves. They can barely even trust each other!"_ He said. _"What makes you think that halfling would be any different?"_ He said, finally finishing his rant, turning around and leaving with the two guards following him.

Ivette lightly stomped her right hoof and flicked her tail in irritation, huffing and turning back to Xanna's body. _"I don't care if I get tossed into a dungeon."_ She told the body, reaching a hand up to touch Xanna's cold ones. _"I'm going to get you out of here. It just isn't right to have you here._"

_"__So…I'm getting paid, right?"_ Moe asked again, walking over and standing next to his friend. Asking it once again finally earned him a good punch in the face. _"Ow!"_ He screamed, falling backwards, landing hard on his ass on the ground.

* * *

After just a few minutes, the advisor came back with his two guards and a frost mage. _"Just this way, Mister Gnomenmire."_ He said to the gnome, walking into the room where Xanna's body was.

When he opened the door, he saw that Ivette and Moe were stuck in the room because they were surrounded by the room's security lasers. He rolled his eyes, sighing and pressing the off button just to his left.

As the two teens dropped to the ground, the gnome man stared at the body he was meant to preserve, his eyes widening in shock and his brow starting to sweat with nervousness.

_"__Guards, escort these two out."_ The advisor said as Ivette and Moe were about to get up. He shook his head at Ivette as the guards escorted them out. _"Tisk tisk."_ He said. _"Risking your life for a halfling. A __dead__ halfling._"

The first guard walked out with Moe and the second was walking out with Ivette. She was walking a bit reluctantly, but with him, nevertheless, too busy glaring at the advisor to notice Mister Gnomenmire nervously fidgeting with his hands at the doorway.

_"__Now, Mister Gnomenmire,-"_ The advisor was saying as the other four left, turning back to Xanna's body. _"-if you would."_ He said, addressing it with his right hand.

_"__Oh, um…y-yes."_ Henry stammered, slowly walking up to the wooden alter Xanna's body had been laid down upon. He fidgeted with his hands some more as he stared worriedly at the body, getting more nervous by each passing second. _"Th-this is the body you want me to preserve?_"

_"__No, I want you preserve the __other__ body in the room."_ The advisor said sarcastically. _"__Yes__, this is the body I want you to preserve!"_ He shouted, not caring about how he made Henry flinch.

_"__Al-alright, then."_ Henry said, snapping his fingers as he tried to put on his professional face. _"One corpse popsicle coming up."_ He said, lifting up his hands and wiggling his fingers, hesitating a bit before casting a frost spell.

_"__Well? What are you waiting for?"_ The advisor said irritably, growing impatient with all of this "nonsense" going on around him. _'I need a vacation…'_ He thought.

_"__Oh! Uh, y-yes! Sorry."_ Henry said, jumping from being startled and pulling his hands back down in front of himself. _"I was just thinking about which end to freeze first. The feet or the head?_"

_"__Why does that matter?_"

"_Well, if she turns into an undead, she may try to kill us. So I thought "Should I preserve the feet first so she is unable to move? Or the head so she cannot control her body?""_ Henry lied to cover his hesitation. _"But I believe there is a third option. I __could__ freeze-_"

_"__Just freeze it, already!"_ The advisor yelled, making Henry jump again. _"Y-yes, sir!"_ He said, shakily raising his hands back up. He gulped as he looked at Xanna's body. _'I must do what I have to do…'_ He thought, about to freeze Xanna's body.

Before he could, something strange began to happen to Xanna's body. It began to slowly disappear. Like it was dissolving and turning into ash, starting from her cheeks and slowly spreading to the rest of her.

_"__What the bloody hell is going on? !"_ The advisor shouted, taking a few steps back with Henry. _"What did you do? !_"

_"__I didn't do anything!"_ Henry said, staring as Xanna's flesh turned to ashes, leaving the skeleton and floating around in a circle above the alter. _"I think we have angered the spirit!"_ He said, taking another step back.

The ashes swirled around then began to form something on the alter, working their way up to make whatever it was.

* * *

After being formed, Xanna popped her neck. _"Oh, man, that feels sooo much better."_ She said, stretching out her arms and back.

_"__You're an idiot…"_ Came a familiar voice to Xanna's right. She slowly turned her head and saw a night elf girl with light purple skin, light purple hair and; the most noticing of all of her features; light green eyes.

_"__Ixxy?…"_ Xanna said, staring at her voice standing next to her. Ixxy quirked an eyebrow and then looked around to see her surroundings. It was a room. Not the black hole known as Xanna's brain, but a room. Her eyes widened, then she looked down at herself, seeing that she was finally real and had her own body.

_"…__Yes!"_ She said. _"After years of torture, I have my own body!"_ She cheered, not noticing Xanna spotting the other two people in the room. _"Uh…Ixxy?"_ Xanna said, tapping her twin's shoulder.

_"__What?"_ Ixxy snarled, not liking Xanna trying to ruin the happy moment she had been waiting for for a long time. When Xanna pointed at the two people at the room, she was alright with it. _"Ah…"_ She said, looking at the two. _"…I suggest we run._"

_"__Good idea!"_ Xanna said with a smile, then hopped off the wooden alter with Ixxy.

"_Whoa!"_ The advisor said, holding up a hand at them. _"You two are not going anywhere!"_ He yelled.

"_Says who?"_ Ixxy said in her usual tone, giving one of her looks to the man.

"_Says me! I am the king's advisor! And while you are in this city, you must listen to me!"_ He said. _"And you two are halflings! You are not allowed to go anywhere! I shall have you tossed into a dragon filled dungeon and eaten!"_

Ixxy and Xanna both had their arms folded over their chests, looking at each other through the corners of their eyes. Then they both looked back at the advisor.

"_Mister Gnomenmire, if you would be so kind."_ Xanna said.

"_Rightyo, my dear!"_ Henry said gladly, snapping his fingers and then freezing the advisor from his feet to his head. _"Guards! Guards!"_ He yelled before he was completely frozen.

"_Thanks."_ Xanna told Henry. _"It was no trouble at all."_ He replied.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah."_ Ixxy said. _"Now let's get the hell outa here!_"

Xanna, Ixxy and Henry were all running down the hallway of the building they were in; Henry not touching the ground because Xanna had grabbed him.

"_Running, running, running!"_ She said as she ran, then bumped into a draenei girl and human boy. _"Ow…"_ She and Henry said.

"_Idiots…"_ Ixxy said, staring blankly at them.

The draenei girl gasped at the two halflings. _"You speak our language…"_ She said, gasping again when she got a better look at Xanna. _"And __you're__ the one I found dead! How are you alive now? !"_ She exclaimed as everyone got back up onto their feet.

"_Um…I eat my vegetables?"_ Xanna said sheepishly. _"No you don't!"_ Ixxy said. _"Yeah, but __she__ doesn't know that…"_ Xanna mumbled back to her sister; who face palmed herself. _"Idiot…"_

"_Wait? That's the halfling we found out in Westfall?"_ The human boy asked his friend. She nodded. _"Whoa, this is some weird, freaky vodoo shit goin' on here, Iv."_ He said, backing away. _"I'm gettin' the hell outa here!"_ He said, turning around and running for his life. _"And I still wanna get paid!"_

The other four stared blankly at him as he ran off and out of their sights.

"…_He's not comin' back, is he?"_ Xanna asked the draenei girl. She quickly replied with a headshake. _"No."_

"_Who cares!"_ Ixxy said, throwing her arms in the air. _"Let's just get the hell outa here!"_

"_I concur!"_ Henry said, throwing his right arm in the air and pointing his index finger. Xanna and the draenei girl nodded, about to run down the hallway when two guards showed up. _"Halt!"_ They said, holding their spears and shields at their sides as they ran up to the four.

Both of the guards jumped in the air to tackle them. The draenei girl and Henry dodged the one headed for them easily; Henry not having to move at all from being a gnome.

Instead of tackling his intended target, the guard flew over her and the gnome and tackled Xanna instead.

As he did that, Ixxy jumped high enough into the air and landed on the other guard's back, bringing him down to the ground.

"_Date rape! Date rape!"_ Xanna shouted, being pinned down by the first guard. _"Wh-what? !"_ He exclaimed, getting up to sit on his knees, then being knocked out by a frying pan to the back of the head.

Xanna propped herself up on her elbows, looking up at Ixxy. She was holding a frying pan. A frying pan that came out of nowhere.

"_Ixxy…you pulled something out of nowhere… I'm so proud!"_ Xanna said with a big grin. Ixxy rolled her eyes and tossed the frying pan aside. _"Shut up and let's __go__! There's probably more comin'!"_ She said, roughly pulling Xanna back onto her feet.

"_Right! Let's go!"_ Xanna said, grabbing Henry and the draenei girl's hands and then running off down the hallway. _"I'm, Xanna, by the way."_ She told the girl.

"_Uh…Ivette."_ Ivette awkwardly answered.

* * *

Kadgaa mumbled and grumbled to himself as he walked to Stormwind's city hall. _"She's been gone for two freakin' years!"_ He grumbled. _"What the hell is she doing here now?"_ He went on, not seeing that Naraxis was having a hard time keeping pace with his master. _"Stupid blood elf must've dumped her or something. Pfft. That's what she gets!"_

"_Ruuunniiing!"_ Kadgaa heard in the distance. It was slowly getting closer. He looked up and saw a mixture of a pink, purple, light and dark blue blur figure running towards him, then quickly past him; making him and his pet spin around in a circle. _"What the hell? !"_ He said, trying to focus his eyes on the figure. His eyes widened a little bit when he saw his sister, then he quickly ran after her and whoever else was with her.

"_Ivette!"_ Kadgaa shouted as he ran after his sister. _"Ivette!"_

"_Hmm?"_ Xanna said, quirking an eyebrow, then halting and turning around. She; for some reason; smiled when she saw the racist draenei. _"Hi, Kad!"_ She greeted, letting go of Ivette's hand to wave at him. _"How ya doin'?"_

Kadgaa's eyes widened in shock again as he slid to a halt. _"Xa-… Xanna? !"_ He exclaimed as he stared at the girl. _"But you're dead!"_

"_I am not!"_ Xanna said, putting her hands on her hips. _"Could a dead person do this?"_ She asked, inhaling deeply and then letting it out, smiling. _"Ah…"_

"_Probably not…"_ Kadgaa mumbled in response.

"_Who gives a damn!"_ Ixxy yelled. _"We gotta get the hell outa here! 'Cause in case you haven't noticed…"_ She went on, taking a deep breath. _"__WE__-ARE __STILL__-BEING __CHASED__-BY __GUARDS__!"_ She yelled into Xanna's ear. The irritated girl picked at her injured ear with her pinky. _"No need to shout…"_ She mumbled, giving Ixxy a blank sideways stare. She returned it with an eye twitch.

Kadgaa stared at the two with a questioning look, not seeing his sister, Henry and Naraxis' eyes all widening when they spotted a small group of townsfolk looking in their direction.

"_Uh…"_ Ivette said, still staring at the people.

"_You are such an idiot!"_ Ixxy yelled at her sister.

"_Um…"_ Henry said, fidgeting with his hands as he also continued to stare at the people.

"_And you're an anus monkey!"_ Xanna yelled back.

"_Uh…"_ Naraxis said, staring at the group with only half of his eyes. He used the other half to stare at the two halflings.

"_A what?…"_

"_It's an animal."_

"_No… It's not."_

Ivette sighed, finally getting the courage to tap on Xanna's shoulder. Xanna turned and raised an eyebrow at her, then turned around to the direction Ivette was pointing at, seeing a group of townsfolk. _"Yuh-oh…"_ She said as she stared.

"_It's a Horde!"_ Someone shouted.

"_Get 'her!"_ The manly sounding little girl said, randomly pulling out a pitchfork.

"_Yeah!"_ Everyone else shouted, also randomly pulling out pitchforks and torches. _"DEATH TO THE HORDE!"_ They shouted and began to march toward Xanna.

"_Shit…"_ Xanna said, giving a blank expression to the angry mob, then quickly straightening herself up and putting her left hand on her hip. _"I mean, honestly!"_ She said. _"Does this have to happen __every__time__ they see a freakin' Horde? !"_

"_We also do it when we see Big Foot."_ A random person in the background on Xanna's left said, quickly walking off after saying so.

Xanna raised an eyebrow at the man, then quickly shook her head. _"Okaaay… I say that we come up with a plan."_ She said, clasping her hands together. _"Who's got one?"_

"_Yeah. "Come up with a plan"."_ Ixxy said, folding her arms over her chest. _"'Cause running away makes absolutely no sense."_ She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes away from her stupid sister.

"_Hmm… We could give it a try!"_ Xanna grinned, snickering when Ixxy face palmed herself. _"I hate you…"_ She heard her grumble.

"_Um… I believe we should start running down, young ones!"_ Henry said, tugging on Xanna's pant leg as he stared worriedly at the angry mob slowly marching toward them. It was a rather creepy looking sight.

"_Right!"_ Xanna said, reaching into her bag, pulling something out and then throwing it on the ground, creating a huge cloud of smoke. _"Ewahahahahahahaha!"_ She cackled like a mad woman as the smoke began to fade away, revealing that she was still there. _"O-oh, wait…"_

"_You were suppose to run!"_ Ixxy shouted off from the side. She and the others were actually smart enough to run and hide.

"_Oh…"_ Xanna said, lowering her arms.

Ixxy face palmed herself again, shaking her head. _"Idiot…_"

Xanna panted as she and the others quickly ran around a corner and hid from the angry mob in an alley. _"Wh-which way was back to Fëan's house again?"_ She panted, turning her head to the right to look at Ixxy, seeing that she was dressed in the complete Defias set. _"Where the hell did you get that? !"_

"_Deadmines."_

"_When? !"_

"_Just now."_

"_How? !"_

"_I have a whole life you don't know about…"_

"_But you've been outside for only a few minutes!"_

"_I stand by what I said."_

Xanna just stared at Ixxy with her shocked expression; jaw dropped and eye twitching; trying to comprehend exactly when her own sister replaced her Xanna moments. Her twin sister. Her evil twin sister.

Ixxy ignored her and walked up to a trashcan that was on the other side of the alley. _"C'mon."_ She said as she walked toward it.

Xanna shook her head to bring herself out of her shocked state. _"What're you doing?"_ She asked as she walked over to Ixxy.

"_I'm gonna get to Fëan's house."_ Ixxy said, then began to jump wall to wall to get onto one of the roofs.

"_I guess me knowing the way wouldn't change the situation, would it?…"_ Kadgaa asked, looking up to Ixxy. _"Running from roof to roof will be quicker because we won't have to worry about the mob."_ She replied. _"Hmm…makes sense enough…for a…girl…"_ Kadgaa mumbled, walking to the other side of the alley. _"Ow!"_ He said when Ixxy threw a pebble at him. _"I heard that."_ She said, ignoring Kadgaa grumbling.

"_Running on roofs should be fun!"_ Xanna said as she tried to climb up a wall. _"We'll be like ninjas!"_

"…_Just shut the hell up and get up here."_ Ixxy told her as she continued to fail at climbing up the wall. Ixxy face palmed herself. _"__Jump__ from wall to wall, you idiot!"_

"_But I might fall…"_ Xanna said, sliding down the wall she was climbing on. As were Kadgaa, Ivette and Henry. However, Naraxis was able to get onto the roof without a problem.

Ixxy held her face in her left hand, shaking her head and sighing. She then quickly stood up, took a couple steps back, ran and hopped onto the other roof. After that, she sat on the edge of it and leaned backwards, holding onto the edge tightly with her legs to be a ladder for the rest of the small group. _"Alright, stand on the trash can and climb up."_ She said.

Everyone did as Ixxy instructed; Xanna going first. Ixxy was fine with it at first, but being hit in the face by draenei tails was a little bit irritating. And Henry had to jump to be able to reach her hands. She exhaled her frustration and pulled herself up when everyone else was on the roof.

"_You know, that probably would've been easier if __Naraxis__ has just made a ladder for us out of his web."_ Xanna said, looking down at the spider. The spider king looked back up with big, sad puppy dog eyes. _"Oh, don't you give me that look!"_ Xanna told him.

The look got worse.

Xanna sighed. _"Oh, fine."_ She said. _"Here's a child."_ She said, pulling a little boy out of nowhere. _"Enjoy."_ She said, dropping the little boy in front of Naraxis. The spider king smiled with delight, pulling out a fork, knife and bib out of nowhere.

Kadgaa, Ivette and Henry's eyes all widened in shock and horror as they watched the poor child be devoured by the spider king. It was a horrifying sight.

"_Alright, let's stop wasting time."_ Ixxy said, dusting off her hands. _"I see Fëan's house from here."_ She said. _"It's just that way."_ She said, pointing it out. It seemed to stick out like a sore thumb because it was such a big mansion.

"_But that's, like, a mile walk!"_ Xanna said. Ixxy rolled her eyes at her. _"It's only about fifteen blocks away from here, you damn idiot."_

"_That's still a long way away!"_ Xanna said. Ixxy rolled her eyes again and then jumped to the other roof. _"C'mon. Unless you wanna get caught by the mob."_ She said, turning around and jumping to another roof.

The other four looked back and forth from Ixxy and each other.

And Naraxis was passed out with a full belly.

* * *

_"__You know? Rooftop jumping is pretty fun!"_ Xanna said as she and the others ran after Ixxy, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. _"I could do this all-"_ She was saying when she accidentally fell off the roof she had been running on, landing safely in a dumpster. _"Ow…"_ She said, squirming to get out.

"_You're suppose to watch where you're running, you idiot!"_ Ixxy yelled down to her as she and the others looked down to her from the roofs they were on.

"_Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks for asking!"_ Xanna yelled back up to her, tossing an old banana peel off her head, then climbing out of the dumpster.

"_Just shut up and get back up here!"_ Ixxy shouted, throwing a rock at her head. _"Ow! That hurt!"_ Xanna shouted back, rubbing her head. _"What'd ya tryin' to do? ! Give me brain damage? !"_

"_Like there's actually a brain to damage…"_

"_There is, damnit!"_

"_Hey! I think I would know if there was or not! I mean, __who's__ the one who was __trapped__ in there for fifteen freakin' years!"_

"_Shut up!"_ Xanna yelled, throwing the rock back at Ixxy. And missing horribly.

"…_Just get back up here."_

"_Yeah, yeah!"_ Xanna said, trying to climb onto the dumpster to get on the roof. She wasn't able to get a good grip and kept falling. _"Ugh…"_ She grumbled. _"You guys just go on without me. I'll catch up."_ She said, looking up at the others.

Ixxy rolled her eyes and hopped back to the other roof. _"You guys keep goin'. We'll catch up."_ She told the other three.

"_Fine by me."_ Kadgaa said, running to the other roof with his pet, followed by Henry.

"_No way!"_ Ivette said. _"I'm not gonna ditch you two!"_

Kadgaa snorted, rolling his eyes and folding his arms over his chest. _"She'll ditch her family, but she won't ditch anyone else."_ He mumbled under his breath, true bitterness in his words.

"_Look,-"_ Ixxy was saying to Ivette. _"-it's great that you don't wanna leave us behind and all that crap, but…just go."_ She said in her usual tone, using both of her hands to direct to the next roof. Ivette folded her arms over her chest, not moving. Ixxy sighed and rolled her eyes. _"Okay, wanna help?"_ She asked, receiving a nod. _"Turn around."_

"_What?"_

"_Turn-around."_ Ixxy repeated. Ivette was a bit unsure of why she needed to do so, but turned around, nevertheless.

After that, Ixxy kicked her hard enough in the butt to make her fly about three roofs over.

"_OW!"_ Ivette yelled from the roof she was on.

Kadgaa smirked and chuckled. _"I think I'm starting to like this girl…"_ He said to himself. Even Henry and Naraxis found it funny.

"_Quit snickering and get the hell outa here!"_ Ixxy yelled at the three before hopping down to Xanna. They quickly ran off after that, dragging Ivette along with them. She protested, but was still forced to leave Xanna and Ixxy behind.

As they ran, Ixxy tried to help Xanna onto the dumpster. _"Damn, your ass is big."_ Ixxy said as she tried to shove Xanna up.

"_Shut up! Your ass is bigger!"_

"_Pfft. You wish."_

"_It is! And I'm sure the angry mob staring at us would angry!"_

"_The…mob…?"_ Ixxy said, her eyes opened widely. She slowly turned her head to the left and saw that the angry mob had come across them. They were all just standing there, watching them. A few were tapping their feet as if they were waiting for something.

"…_Shit."_ Ixxy said, finally getting Xanna onto the dumpster.

"_So, do you guys think __my__ butt is bigger or hers?"_ Xanna asked, turning around to show off her butt to the crowd.

* * *

Xanna and Ixxy were tied to a post together, the whole town surrounding them and the advisor standing next to them with a torch in his hand.

"_Any last request, __halflings__?"_ He asked, smirking at them.

Ixxy rolled her eyes. _"I would've liked to see Winterspring…"_ She mumbled.

"_Too bad."_ The advisor said, about to set fire to the two.

"_Wait! I have a last request!"_ Xanna said, trying to stall in being killed.

"_If it involves traveling, then no."_

"_No! It doesn't!"_ Xanna said, squirming around beneath the rope tied around her. _"I-! I wanna dance!"_ She blurted out, receiving many quirked eyebrows.

"_Dancing…"_ The advisor and Ixxy said simultaneously. _"We're about to die…"_ Ixxy went on. _"…and you wanna dance… I hate you __so__ much…"_

"_So, can I dance?"_ Xanna asked eagerly, ignoring Ixxy. _"Pleeease?"_

The advisor sighed. _"Alright."_ He said. _"Untie them and let them have their little dance."_ He said, turning away and letting two guards walk by him to untie Xanna and Ixxy, rolling his eyes after finishing his sentence.

"_Fans, please!"_ Xanna said, snapping her fingers. She and Ixxy were handed two giant pink feathery fans each after saying so. _"Lights, please!"_ She said, then; even though they were outside in the daylight; the lights dimmed and a spotlight was on her and Ixxy. _"Music, please!"_ She shouted out the last thing she needed, hearing beautiful, soothing music after saying so.

When the music began to play, she and Ixxy began to dance, hypnotizing some of the crowd with their moves. Xanna seemed to appear as the more beautiful one with her hair glistening and her dark yellow eyes twinkling. Some of the boys even swooned over her.

Ixxy was the more graceful one, dancing and moving perfectly with the beat of the music with her eyes shut, ignoring sounds of people taking pictures and exclaiming in awe.

"_Alright!"_ Xanna said, her and Ixxy pausing in their dancing. _"Kick up the beat!"_ She yelled, her and Ixxy tossing aside their giant fans and then dancing to a more pump beat of music.

As they danced, lights began to flash; even though they were still outside in the middle of the afternoon. In addition, the new song that was playing was more of a sexual song, so Xanna and Ixxy kept getting really close to each other as they danced.

A lot of the men and boys passed out from severe nosebleeds. And many of the mothers in the crowd had to cover the eyes of their children, thinking that they were just a tad too young to see such a sight.

Then Xanna and Ixxy began to pull a couple of people out on the "dance floor" with them, dancing close to them and touching them very much. Soon, everyone was lured out and dancing.

As everyone danced, Xanna and Ixxy; still dancing; slowly made their way to the back. _"Run?"_ Ixxy asked. _"Run."_ Xanna answered. Then the two of them quickly turned around and ran off as everyone was distracted by dancing with each other.

"_Alright! Enough with this nonsense!"_ The advisor shouted, the music stopping and the lighting going back to normal. _"Bring the two halflings back to the post!"_ He shouted, then realized that there were no halflings to capture.

He was a tad pissed after that.

* * *

Xanna and Ixxy ran quickly into Fëanáro's house, slamming the door shut and leaning up against it, not wondering or questioning how they were able to open the door when it was locked.

Xanna was inhaling and exhaling so much, her chest reached the roof. Taking a few shots off an inhaler helped her catch her breath and breathe properly.

"_Since when did you become asthmatic?"_ Ixxy panted, raising an eyebrow at Xanna. _"Since just now when I pulled this inhaler out of nowhere."_ Xanna answered, showing the inhaler, then putting it away.

Xanna continued to pant a little bit, slowly coming to a stop as she looked around the first living room of Fëanáro's house. _"Wow…"_ She said, taking a few steps forward. _"I've been gone for so long and nothing's changed…"_

"_Long? !"_ Ixxy shouted. _"You were gone for, like, a day!"_

"_That's still, like, twenty years!"_

"_Each day might feel like twenty years when you hang out with idiots, but it's still only a day…"_

"_You know, I've always wanted to do this…"_ Xanna said, ignoring Ixxy. She then took a deep breath. _"Oh, Lucy! I'm hoooome!"_ She shouted.

No one answered.

"_Hmm… Not quite how I thought it'd go…"_

Ixxy rolled her eyes and smacked the back of Xanna's head. _"C'mon, idiot. They're probably all in their rooms, sobbing about how much they miss you."_ She said as she walked off into the hallway, sticking her tongue out after saying so.

"_Yeah! Maybe they're in the arcade room!"_ Xanna exclaimed, running down the hallway to go find the arcade room. Ixxy rolled her eyes and ran after her. _"Don't run in the house, you idiot!"_ She shouted, watching Xanna run into a vase and break right after saying it.

"_Oops…"_

_"__I'm telling the truth!"_ Kadgaa shouted at Mokoki and Makaza as they played Halo. _"She's alive and being chase by the city outside!"_ He continued to yell, throwing his arms to his right.

"_Yeah. Coming from the racist draenei son of a bitch who keeps calling us "filthy Horde"."_ Makaza said, shooting and killing Mokoki.

"_He speaks the truth, my boy!"_ Henry said, trying to back Kadgaa up. _"You friend is in dire danger!"_

"_She and that other girl could be captured and killed!"_ Ivette added.

Makaza paused the Halo game, stood up and turned around to face the three of them. _"Look,-"_ He said, pointing at them. _"-I don't care what you say-"_ He said, pointing to Kadgaa. _"-because you're a racist. And I don't care about what you say-"_ He said, pointing to Henry. _"-because you had a mental breakdown recently, so it's a little hard for me to tell if I can trust you. And I don't care about what you say-"_ He was finishing, pointing to Ivette. _"-because I don't know you, so I don't trust you. Even if you __are__ hot!"_ He said, turning around and sitting back on the couch and continuing his Halo game with Mokoki.

"_I AM A BANANA!"_ Came a voice from outside of the arcade room. Said voice busted through the door and then slid across the room, bumping into the wall, sliding down it. Upside down. _"See? Totally a banana!"_ Xanna told Ixxy as she walked into the room.

Makaza and Mokoki dropped their controllers and their jaws, gaping at Xanna in shock.

"_X-… Xanna? !"_ Makaza shouted. _"Hotness? !"_ Mokoki shouted.

"_Hiii."_ Xanna said, sitting up and waving at the two, a big grin spreading widely across her face.

"_But…you're dead!"_ Makaza said, pointing to Xanna. _"We saw your body!"_

"_Welllll…"_ Xanna said, getting up and walking toward the young orc boy. _"I is alive."_ She said, grabbing Makaza and Mokoki's hands and making them touch her arms. They were squishy and fleshy. _"And could a dead person do this?"_ She asked, taking in a deep breath of air, then exhaling it. _"Ah, air."_

"_Probably not…"_ The two teens said, then smiled widely. _"Xanna!"_ They exclaimed, both tackling her and hugging her tightly, making her turn purple. _"Air! Air!"_ She shouted.

"_You're right!"_ Makaza said, stopping his hugging with Xanna and holding her by the shoulders. As did Mokoki. _"We gotta tell the others!"_ The tauren teen said.

"_Guuuuuuuys!"_ The two shouted as they ran out of the arcade room with Xanna.

"_Yeah, sure. Just completely ignore the rest of us…"_ Ixxy grumbled as she and the others followed them.

* * *

_"__Oh, don't be sad, Fëan."_ Margret said, rubbing Fëanáro's knee. She, Sophie, Sonya, Melanie, Heather, Daphne and Kathy were all sitting at some part next to him on his bed, trying to comfort him. Sophie had called Sonya and told her the news, so she quickly ran over to tend to her friend.

Fëanáro only sighed sadly, staring the pillow Sonya's knee was on. He was almost as upset as Cosmo about the whole Xanna ordeal. He was recently in love with the girl, after all. Yes, those feelings stopped once he found out they were cousins, but he still did care strongly for her.

"_I'm positive she's in a better place, Fëan."_ Sonya said, smiling down at him as she gently rubbed his head with her right hand.

"_Yeah! Right now, I bet she's skipping across clouds!"_ Daphne said with a big smile. _"And drinking the best broccoli juice there is!"_ Kathy added.

"_And listening to the finest music!"_ Heather exclaimed.

"_Or just being stupid…"_ Melanie mumbled under her breath, receiving a glare from Sophie. She only shrugged, hop off her brother's bed and headed for the door. When she opened it, she saw Makaza and Mokoki run by, carrying Xanna.

"_Hi, guys!"_ Xanna quickly shouted as the two boys ran past the room with her.

"_Xanna?"_ Fëanáro said, turning around and sitting up, seeing a night elf girl, a draenei girl, Mister Gnomenmire, Naraxis and Kadgaa run by. Kadgaa quickly ran back and stood at the doorway for a second. _"Xanna's alive!"_ He panted, then quickly ran off again.

Fëanáro's eyes widened, then he hopped off his bed, ran for the door and jumped over his little sister, then ran after the group. _"Xanna!"_ He shouted.

Sophie, Sonya and the four little night elf girls all ran after him, wanting to see Xanna as well.

Margret stalked behind them, grumbling about how Xanna was trying to take her Fëan away.

* * *

_"__Focus."_ Azlirac told Cosmo, blocking each attempted strike Cosmo made at him. After calming him down, he decided to train him some combat moves, wanting to help him take out his frustration on something useful that wouldn't cause harm to someone that didn't do anything wrong.

Cosmo was a little irritated with Azlirac. Mainly because he had decided to blindfold him. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down, then sent in Mittens and Jerry again, then leaped over them to get to Azlirac.

"_Xanna's back!"_ Melanie, Heather, Daphne and Kathy all shouted at the training room door, making Cosmo lose his concentration and land on top of the night elf man. _"What? !"_ He shouted, lifting up the left side of his blind fold.

"_Xanna-"_ Daphne and Kathy said together. _"-is-"_ Melanie and Heather said. _"-back!"_ They all yelled together, then quickly ran off to go see Xanna.

Cosmo was in shock, but quickly got up and ran after them, his heart racing at the thought of Xanna being back.

Azlirac propped himself up on his arms, watching the young boy run off. He then looked to Mittens and Jerry. _"You can go too."_ He told them, smiling when they smiled and ran off after their master.

* * *

_"__Hiii, guys!"_ Xanna greeted everyone that came into the living room they usually hung out in. _"How goes it?"_

"_Perfectly fine."_ Gishezpak; who had come from the library; replied to the girl.

"_Eh."_ Dethiam; who had come from only God knows where with her paddleball; answered.

"_Xanna!"_ Heather, Daphne and Kathy shouted, just coming into the room. _"My girls!"_ She yelled back, then was tackled to the ground by the three of them. All of them hugged her tightly and sobbed. _"Don't do that again!"_ Heather shouted. _"You scared us so much!"_ The other two cried.

"_Oh, I'm sorry."_ Xanna chuckled, hugging them all tightly, then let her eyes wander to the doorway. She saw Melanie just standing there. _"Well? Isn't my forth girl gonna greet me?"_

Melanie reluctantly walked over to Xanna, staring at her and her smile, trying to fight back her tears. She then kicked Xanna in the shin. _"OW! What was that for? !"_ Xanna yelled, rubbing her leg.

Melanie then jumped into her lamp and held her tight, starting to sob. _"Don't leave us again."_ She muffled. _"This is your home…"_

Xanna felt a few strings tug at her heart. She smiled contently and hugged Melanie tightly. _"I promise I won't leave."_ She said, pulling the girl back to look at her face, wiping away a few of her tears. _"I'll never leave ever again."_

"_That includes not leaving me either!"_ Came the most girly sob Xanna had heard since she had come back to Fëanáro's house. She looked up and smiled when she saw a crying Cosmo standing at the door.

"_Cosmo!"_ Xanna said, opening her arms widely to greet her big brother figure. _"Xan Xan!"_ He said back, quickly running over to her and hugging her with the girls. Then Mittens and Jerry came over to join in on the love.

"_I missed you so much, Xan Xan."_ Cosmo whispered. _"I promise that I'll never leave you again."_ He added, then hid his face in her neck. She smiled and rubbed the back of his head. _"Same here, buddy."_ She whispered back.

"_Alright, you guys. I finally came up with a plan to get Xanna's body."_ Akazil said, coming into the room; after looking for them in several other rooms; holding several blueprints.

"_Alright, boss!"_ Xanna said, suddenly standing next to him, taking one of his blueprints and looking at it. _"Mhm, mhm. Late at night, yes. When no one's awake, of course!"_ She said, looking at the piece of paper.

"_Why did you draw lasers?…"_ Ixxy; having walked over; asked as she also looked at the paper. _"Because all big time places have security lasers! Duh!"_ Xanna told her.

"_They do, actually…"_ Ivette mumbled.

Akazil stared at Xanna, dropping his other blueprints. _"X-Xanna?"_ He said, rubbing his eyes and looking at her, then he shook his head. _"No, no. I'm dreaming. I must've fallen asleep while making the blueprints."_

"_Nopers."_ Xanna said, grabbing Akazil's hand and making him touch her arm like she had done with Makaza and Mokoki just a short while ago. _"I'm alive!"_ She said. _"And can a dead person do this?"_ She said, inhaling deeply again, then letting it out.

"_Nope."_ Dethiam answered, paddling her toy.

"_And what about this?"_ She went on, making her ears drum the air. _"Or __this__!"_ She said, about to do something else when Ixxy stopped her. _"Okay! I think he gets the point!"_

Akazil continued to stare at the smiling Xanna in shock. _"You're…alive… But…how? !"_

"_Yeah and who's the new chick?…"_ Makaza asked, eyeballing Ixxy. _"Hi…"_ He purred at her, taking her right arm and making a kiss trail on it. _"I'm, Makaza."_ He told her, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"_Get the hell away from me, you rapist!"_ Ixxy shouted, bonking the boy on the head. Makaza stayed on the ground and looked up at her, smiling and sighing contently at her glare and scowl.

_~I've been waiting~ ~For a girl like you~ ~To come into my life~_

Ixxy hit Xanna in the arm. _"Quit playing that music!"_ She yelled at her.

"_Ow!"_ Xanna yelled, rubbing her arm. _"Thank you very much; I now have a bruised arm!"_

"_Good!"_

"_But ya know what else I got?…"_ Xanna asked, completely getting off subject and no longer rubbing her arm. Ixxy stared blankly at her. _"What?…"_

"_~I got the touch!~"_ Xanna began to sing, music starting to randomly play. _"~I got the poooweeer!~"_

"_No!"_ Ixxy yelled, hitting Xanna again. _"No sing the song from the old Transformers movie!"_

"_Okay, fine…"_ Xanna said, rubbing her arm again. _"But do you know what I wish I had?"_

"_What could it possibly be?…"_ Ixxy asked irritably, staring blankly at Xanna again.

"_~I wish I had~ ~Jessie's girl!~ ~I want, I want~ ~Jessie's girl!~ ~Where can I find a woman like that?~ ~Like~ ~Jessie's girl!~"_ Xanna began to sing again, dressed up like Rick Springfield. Then was hit. Again.

"_Stop singing, damnit!"_

"_Ixxy, you know what you need to do?"_ Xanna asked, rubbing her arm again. Ixxy glared at her, her hair slowly starting to turn into fire. _"What?"_ She growled through her gritted teeth.

"_You need to…"_ Xanna was saying when music began to play again. _"~Relax~ ~Don't do it~ ~When you wanna-~"_

Ixxy hit Xanna a forth time. _"That's it!"_ She yelled, pulling a chainsaw out of nowhere. _"I'm finally gonna put you outa my misery!"_ She shouted, turning the chainsaw on.

"_No! Not the CHAINSAW!"_ Xanna screamed in horror, then began to run around the room to get away from Ixxy.

"_Xan Xan!"_ Cosmo squealed, then began to chase after the two. Along with the four young night elf girls. _"Get away from her, you meanie!"_ They all shouted.

Everyone else in the room just stared. _"So…this happens often?"_ Ivette asked.

"_You have __no__ idea…"_ Akazil answered.

"_Ow! My foot!"_ Ixxy shouted.

* * *

_**C'mon! Everyone wants Jessie's girl! :P**_

_**Note: The "sexual" song Xanna and Ixxy were dancing to was I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. Lol. So...yeah... They were getting pretty close during their dancing. XP**_


	33. Not Fruit Punch

_**Okay, I liked to say yay. Because this is, like, the longest chapter I've made. About twenty-six and a half pages. Might be different for others because I use Times New Roman in size twelve.**_

_**I just couldn't stop writing!**_

_**Anywho; enjoy.**_

Oh, side note...I think I just might give up internet dating...  


* * *

"_I've got it!"_ Xanna exclaimed, putting down the bat. _"I __am__ a superhero!"_ She yelled, ripping off her clothes, leaving her in her underwear and left with many wide eyed stares. _"Oops… Wrong outfit…"_ She said, ripping off her underwear and; somehow; her skin.

Now she was wearing a fake muscled up, yellow spandex suit, a long red cape and had the letters "BM" on her chest.

This made her friends stare at her more.

"_I am…"_ Xanna was saying, placing her hands on her hips to pose heroically. _"Banana Man!"_ She exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact that she was a girl. _"Banana Man! Awaaay!"_ She yelled, running to the window and flying out of it.

Akazil quickly ran over to it, looking out to see if he could find his friend. _"Xanna? !"_ He exclaimed, jumping when said girl snuck up behind him. _"What?"_ She asked, rubbing the back of her orc boy stared at his friend, pointing at her and the window repeatedly as he stammered. _"Wha-? ! Bu-! You-!… Uh? !""Well, after jumping out the window, I flew around the city, became a superhero, fell in love, got married, had a few kids. It was really nice, simple. Made me happy. But I later found out he was cheating. What's more, I found out the kids weren't even mine."_ Xanna was explaining, leaving out the part of her "children" being humans. She sighed before finishing. _"Got my heart broken after that and gave up the whole superhero business."_

"…_You were gone for half a second!"_ Akazil yelled.

"_I stand by what I said. Oh, and I also found out that Banana Man has a weakness."_ Xanna went on, having a flashback moment of how she found out.

-_"Oh no! A __cliff__! Banana Man's __one__ weakness!"_ Xanna shouted as she was running up to a cliff.-

"…_If Banana Man can fly, how is a cliff his weakness?…"_ Ixxy asked, staring at Xanna blankly.

"_I stand by what I said."_

"_That's it, I'm gettin' the chainsaw."_ Ixxy said, walking off to go find the chainsaw again.

"…_What __really__ happened?"_ Akazil asked Xanna when her evil friend left. _"I got stuck in a tree. Duh!"_ The girl said, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

* * *

_"So…Xanna…"_ Akazil was saying after everyone had settled down. Well, mostly settled down. _"Uh…""What?"_ Xanna choked out, trapped by Ixxy because she had wrapped an arm around her neck and held a gun to her head.

"_Um…how…?"_Mokoki rolled his eyes. _"Dude, what the hell happened? !"_ He blurted out, throwing up his hands a bit.

"_Dude!""Define "the"…"_ Xanna said, in switched positions with Ixxy. _"How the hell did this happen?…"_ The night elf looking halfling mumbled.

"_What-happened? !"_ Mokoki asked again, holding a hand over Akazil's face to keep him at bay. _"Why were you dead? Who killed you?"_ He questioned.

"_Dude, were you vialatated? !"_ Makaza exclaimed, grabbing Xanna and shaking her. _"Who touched you! I'll kill him!"_

"_I get to first!"_ Cosmo shouted, standing next to Fëanáro and cocking a shotgun. The night elf teen's eyes widened and he; along with his female siblings, Kadgaa, Ivette and Margret; took a few steps away from the blood elf.

"_Mister Makaza, I believe it's "violated"…"_ Gishezpak; ignoring Cosmo and his shotgun; corrected the young orc.

"_VIALATATED!"_ Makaza shouted again, shaking Xanna some more. He stopped when Ixxy punched him in the face again and made him fly across the room. _"I think I'm in love…"_ He said before a tooth fell out.

"_My assistant and I need to talk."_ Ixxy said, grabbing Xanna's hand to leave with her. Xanna looked offended and quickly took her hand away. _"Whoa!"_ She said. _"Did you just say I'm your assistant? ! As in your ASS-SIS-STANT? ! Dude, I am NOT gay! Homosexual!"_ She yelled.

"…_Moving on…"_ Ixxy said, taking a two-by-four from nowhere, bitch smacking Xanna with it, then carrying her unconscious body off to another room.

Mokoki snickered as they left the room, earning a good punch in the face from Ixxy and landing on top of Makaza.

"…_I… What's the word I'm looking for?"_ Dethiam asked Gishezpak when Ixxy had left. _"Starts with an "L", ends with a "Ike"."_

""_Like", Miss Dethiam?"_

"_Yeah, that's it. I like her.__"_

* * *

_"You know, that piece of wood to the face hurt, dammit!"_ Xanna yelled at Ixxy; who had roughly tossed her onto the bed in the room they were in; as she rubbed her bruised right eye. _"Couldn't you have hit me with something a little __less__ painful?"_

"_Absolutely not."_ Ixxy answered simply, pulling the chair from her right to be in front of her and sitting in it backwards.

"_So…why're we in here?…"_ Xanna; no longer having a black eye; asked.

"_Because we need to discuss how we're going to explain our story to your idiot friends. And Dethiam."_

"_Hmm… I have an idea!"_ Xanna said. _"It'll be hard…but how 'bout we just…you know…tell them what happened?"_

Ixxy shrugged. _"Sounds fine."_ She said nonchalantly, waving her right hand passively. _"But __you__ get to be the one to tell them that __you__ killed yourself."_ She said, using her right hand to point at Xanna.

"_Okay, point taken…"_

"_And __you__ can also be the one to tell them how __I__ got here."_

"_Alright! Point taken!"_ Xanna said, letting out a frustrated sigh. _"So…what's the plan?"_

"_Hmm… A few thoughts come to mind…"_ Ixxy said, placing a hand on her chin. _"Killing them and running away with Deth. Sneaking out late at night and running away with Deth. And, if necessary, dancing our way out of the city and running away with Deth."_

"_Any __good__ ideas that __don't__ involve running away with Dethiam?…"_

"_Now where's the fun in that?"_

Xanna sighed and placed her face in her hand. _"Oi vay…__"_

* * *

_"__And that's what happened."_ Xanna finished with a wide grin, folding her arms over her chest. The rest of the group stared at her, a little skeptical about her tale.

Ivette; standing off to the side by herself; put her face in her hand and sighed. _'I may have not have been there for it, but I'm positive that that is not what happened…'_

"…_How can…a duck kill you?"_ Akazil asked, scratching the top of his head. Normally, he would never believe the story. However, it was always hard to tell if such things could be true or not when it came to Xanna.

"_I told you! He had __ninja__ stars!"_

"_No offence, Miss Xanna, but I am still unsure of this…"_ Gishezpak said, trying to think about why a monkey would have a bomb strapped to itself.

"_And why was there a __camel__ involved? !"_ Makaza and Mokoki shouted simultaneously.

"_And what about the potato with the gun!"_ The four young girls and Fëanáro shouted.

"_And the…robot pirates…"_ Sophie said. _"With apples…"_ Kadgaa and Naraxis added.

"_Are all of you doubting my Xan Xan?"_ Cosmo asked the accusing people, comfortingly wrapping his arms around his friend. _"I am disappointed in all of you! Xan Xan would never tell a lie!"_

"_Except for the times she lies…"_ Ixxy; standing in the background; added. She sighed and shook her head, pulling Xanna away from Cosmo and over next to her. _"Maybe you should just tell them the truth."_

"_That __is__ the truth!"_ Xanna said out loud. _"Shut up!"_ She whispered to the other girl.

Ixxy sighed, shook her head and was about to push Xanna aside when Dethiam had tackled her, making her look down with wide eyes.

"_Ah!"_ Xanna shrieked from being tackled, then had her shirt ripped open. _"Ah!"_ She shrieked again.

"_Whoa!"_ Makaza shouted as he and Mokoki covered their eyes. _"Not cool!"_

"_Yeah! When I say I wanna see two chicks together, I didn't want one of them to be __dead__!"_ Mokoki yelled.

"_Xan Xan!"_ Cosmo shrilled, running over to his friend to pull the undead girl off, only to be shoved away harshly.

"_Deth, what is this about? Is it the paddleball? I can get ya a new one!"_ Xanna said, nervously, trying to squirm her way to freedom.

Dethiam ignored her and looked at the small dagger wound that was still in progress of healing on Xanna's chest. _"Hmm…"_ She murmured, examining it, then looked back to the draenei girl through the corner of her eye. Dethiam had noticed the way she was staring at Xanna, so she decided to investigate.

"_D-Deth?"_ Xanna stammered, getting a little more nervous.

"_Where're your daggers?"_ Dethiam asked. Xanna's reaction of looking around in random directions made her positive of her thought of how she died. However, she reached for Xanna's daggers just to be sure.

"_Why do you need to look at her daggers?"_ Fëanáro asked, walking over.

"_Be__cause__ she's gonna-!"_ Kadgaa was trying to yell at his friend. He stopped when Dethiam started to sniff and lick the dagger. _"…Do something I did not expect…"_

"_She killed herself."_ Dethiam said.

"_Say whaaat?"_ The rest of the group said simultaneously.

"_She killed herself."_ The undead girl repeated.

"_How dare you make these false ac-cu-zi-zations!"_ Makaza yelled, pointing at the undead girl. _"I believe you mean accusations, Mister Makaza…"_ Gishezpak corrected him in the background. _"Why would Xanna kill herself? !"_ The orc questioned, ignoring the troll.

"_Must I explain the whole story?…"_ Dethiam asked in a monotone. _"…Possibly?"_ The others said, making her turn her head and sigh. _"If I must…"_ She said, getting off of Xanna and helping her up. _"See this wound here?"_ She, pointing to Xanna's chest wound. _"I'm pretty sure they don't…"_ Ixxy said in the background, seeing Makaza and Mokoki staring at "something else". They each earned a good smacking from Akazil and Cosmo. _"OW!"_

"_Pervs!"_ Cosmo shouted.

"_Anyways…"_ Dethiam went on. _"It was caused by a dagger."_

"_How can you tell?"_ Akazil asked.

"_She's a Horde! No less, undead! Thus, she's the ultimate killing machine!"_ Kadgaa yelled, flailing his arms around.

"_No, you moron."_ Dethiam said, slapping Kadgaa. He was shocked, and yet; way deep down; he was oddly aroused by it.

"_Ever since I was born, I have spent my life training,-"_

"_And your __un__-life as well?"_ Gishezpak questioned.

"_My whole life has been an un-life. I was born dead."_ Dethiam said, receiving many, many confused looks. _"Don't ask. It's a horrifying story and ruined my childhood…"_ She said, receiving even more confused looks. _"Yes, I had a childhood! Moving on!"_ She yelled, then shook her head and sighed. _"Anyways… I've spent my life training, learning new techniques for killing and studying each and every weapon I got my hands on and studying the wounds and scars they left. And even wound angles to tell how someone was injured or killed."_ Dethiam explained, then pointed to Xanna's chest wound again. _"I also look at each and every weapon of each person I see."_ She went on. _"This has had a little time to heal, but I noticed it's the same size as her dagger."_

"_Impressive…"_ Kadgaa said, starting to look at Dethiam in a new way, reminding himself he would be disgusted of it later.

"_And the angle is too narrow. If someone had killed her, it would be a little more angled than this."_ The extremely smart about weapons, wounds and killing techniques to a point it's scary undead girl went on. _"And if you still deny the proof I have shown you,-"_ She went on, pulling up Xanna's dagger. _"-then look at this."_

"…_It's a dagger."_ Sophie said, making the shy human girl giggle behind her.

"_It is not just a dagger! How many times must I tell you this? !"_ Kadgaa yelled at the night elf girl. _"Each weapon is unique!"_

Dethiam rolled her eyes under her belts, ignoring the two. _"It has the smell and the __taste__ of her blood on it."_ She said.

"_How can you tell?"_ Akazil asked, taking the clean dagger to look at it, ignoring Makaza and Mokoki looking at it over his shoulders. _"Yeah, man."_ His brother said. _"It's clean."_ The other finished.

"_Even if it looks clean to you living things, I can still smell and taste anything recent on it."_

"_But how?"_

"_I'm undead. We have a natural talent of knowing things such as these."_ Dethiam answered matter-of-factly.

"_What made you think this, anyway?"_

"_She was staring at her funny."_ Dethiam said, pointing to Ivette; who quickly looked away. _"That, and I smelled after suicide."_

"_After suicide?"_ The group questioned. Except for Gishezpak because he had been too busy taking down notes.

"_Yes. Death has scents. Suicide, murder and natural."_ Dethiam finished, letting go of the back of Xanna's shirt to fold her arms over her decaying chest. _"I smelled suicide."_

Xanna huffed, snatched her dagger from Akazil's hands, put it away and then began to fix her shirt. _"Now that I am done being __violated__,-"_

"_Vialatated…"_ Makaza "corrected".

"_It is __not__ vialatated, Mister Makaza!"_ Gishezpak said irritably, putting away his notebook.

Xanna rolled her eyes, pulling her right sleeve back up. _"I shall now hit Ixxy."_ She said, turning around and bitch slapping Ixxy. The girl growled, then tackled her to the ground.

"_Now __that's__ what I'm talkin' about!"_ Mokoki exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air and cheering with Makaza.

Ixxy's hair and eyes turned into fire again as she glared at the two horny teens. _"I'll deal with you two later! And yes! It'll involve __three__ chainsaws!"_ She snarled at them, holding up three of her fingers.

Akazil; and the others; all looked down at the two cowering boys, then slowly looked back to Ixxy. _"Oookaaay… Ignoring them…"_ He said. _"…Who the hell are you?"_ He asked, pointing both of his hands at Ixxy.

The girl rolled her eyes. _"I'm someone that's finally been freed of her torture is who __I__ am."_ She said, pointing at herself with her right thumb. _"I have been __trapped__ in the black void known as that idiot's __brain__ for __fif__-__teen__years__!"_ She said, getting up and pointing to Xanna. _"It was __torture__! Pure torture!"_ She went on. _"Oh, sure. She has a thought every once in a blue moon, but they're HORRIBLE!"_ She stated dramatically. _"Like all those times she dreamt about puppies! Or marrying that stupid night elf!"_ She yelled, pointing to Fëanáro; who look offended by being called stupid; then shuddered. _"Or __your__ parents making-out…"_ She said, pointing to Akazil.

"_Hmm? !"_ The two orcs exclaimed, looking to Xanna.

"_Hey! That was because you were being annoying and mean!"_ Xanna said defensively as she hopped to her feet to point a finger at her twin, ignoring all of the "damn, she's crazy" looks from her friends.

Ixxy rolled her eyes again. _"Whatever."_ She said, then made a disgusted face and slightly gagged. _"The absolutely worst one was that dream she had about __you__-"_ She said, pointing to Akazil again. _"-and __her__ having a picnic, then making-out, and then she started to suck on your-"_ She was saying; receiving many wide eyed looks and a blushing Akazil; when Xanna put a hand over her mouth. _"She's crazy."_ Xanna chuckled nervously.

"_Nipple!"_ Ixxy shouted when she removed Xanna's hand.

"_Damnit, I'll kill you!"_ Xanna shouted, tackling Ixxy to the ground and starting a dust ball fight. _"It was __one__ time! I was young and foolish!"_ She yelled, strangling Ixxy.

"_It was last-ack-week!"_

"_Dyaaah!"_ Xanna shouted, strangling Ixxy even more.

"_This only raises more questions, doesn't it?…"_ Fëanáro asked Akazil. _"Yep."_ The orc replied, nodding.

* * *

Xanna sighed again. _"And __that's__ why I killed myself."_ She said. _"I snapped, alright? I just…just handled the news badly. But can ya really blame me?"_ She asked, shrugging her shoulders a little bit at her group.

"_I can blame a lot of people for a lot of things, but I can't blame her for killing herself."_ Dethiam said, playing with her paddleball. _"But, hey, bein' undead ain't so bad."_ She shrugged, then looked to Makaza and Mokoki, smirking at them. _"Wanna give it a try?"_

The two teens screamed like little girls and hid behind their protective shields. Their shields being Akazil and Gishezpak.

"_Xanna…"_ Cosmo said to his friend, ignoring the others arguing in the background. _"I-"_

"_Any__ways…"_ Xanna said, badly pretending like she didn't hear Cosmo. _"After I died…I went to this place."_ She went on. _"It wasn't heaven or hell, but…it was still beautiful."_ She said, growing a smile at remembering the spirit world. _"And blue. With some sort of black hole vortex thing in the sky."_ She said, twirling her finger around in the air, then sighing contently. _"So beautiful."_

"_Puh-lease get on with it or else I will start having to kill people."_ Ixxy said, forcing herself to not go grab a gun.

Xanna rolled her eyes. _"Anyways; it was…well, I guess it was limbo."_ She said.

"_Did you dress up in funny hats and colorful clothing and limbo while listening to tropical music?"_ Cosmo asked, he and his pets acting out his question.

"_Uh, no. Not that limbo."_

"_Awww…"_ Cosmo said disappointedly, lowering his head and maracas in sadness.

"_It's just where spirits go to wait to be sent to heaven or hell."_ Ixxy continued on with the subject. _"It's also the place where you go when you want to turn into a Lost Soul and wander the world mad and angry with know memories of your life, only wanting to kill."_

Dethiam smiled and sighed contently. _"Sounds like the trip I took with my folks last year."_ She said, smiling more, and scaring some of the other group members. _"Good times. Good times."_

"_So, how did you come back from there?"_ Akazil asked, ignoring everyone hiding in a corner to be as far away as they could from Dethiam.

"_I met this…angel thing."_ Xanna said, starting to smile like Dethiam. Though, it looked much better; and much less scarier; on her. _"She said that she was…the Spirit Healer."_ She went on, sighing contently again. _"And she was so beautiful. She looked like…like…"_ She said, pulling a piece of paper and a pencil out of nowhere, drawing on it.

"_Like this."_ Xanna said, showing off her horrible doodle. _"No, that's not right…"_ She said, retreating her arms and redrawing her picture to be more detailed, showing it off again when she was done. _"No, that's still not right…"_ She said, redrawing her picture a second time, ending up with a full blown and extremely and beautifully detailed portrait of the Spirit Healer. _"Like this!"_

The rest of the group stared at the portrait, all of them; even Dethiam; mesmerized by the beauty of it.

"_And the way she spoke…"_ Xanna said, sighing contently again as she held the picture to her chest. _"So inviting, so warm, so…beautiful."_ The girl said, her eyes sparkling with happiness at the thought of the Spirit Healer. _"Just the look of her makes you feel loved, but it's even better when you hear her voice. And her touch…"_ She said, gently touching the spot of her forehead the Spirit Healer had kissed. _"She's just an absolute angel… No matter how angry, depressed, and hurt you feel…she can replace it all with such happiness and joy."_

"_And she's the one that brought you back?"_ Akazil asked, almost jealous of the Spirit Healer. _'Wish she acted that way about me…'_

Xanna shook herself out of her daydream, quickly nodding to her friends. _"Y-yeah. She said it wasn't my time. Then she kissed my forehead and pulled out this purple thing and put it in my hands. Guess that was Ix…"_ Xanna said, looking to Ixxy through the side of her eye. _"And then she…leaned down and…breathed into me. Like this…"_ The girl said, smiling with such a blissful look on her face, cupping Akazil's in her hands and gently breathing into his mouth. His eyes had turned into huge, pink hearts and he fell over.

Xanna looked down at him for a moment, then back to her group. _"But, yeah, that's what happened. Any questions?"_

"_Yeah!"_ Makaza and Mokoki said, both suddenly in Xanna's face. _"What was it like being dead?"_ The orc asked. "And how did it feel dying?" The other boy asked.

"_Well, I used a little poison, and with the anguish, it was rather quick."_ Xanna was answering. _"But it did hurt for a split second. And, man, it hurt like __hell__. I mean, seriously, you have no idea how much that split second hurt. I mean, you just cannot believe-"_ She stopped in mid-sentence; not seeing the sad and disturbed expressions on Makaza and Mokoki's faces; something wonderful in the air catching her attention. She closed her eyes and wiggled her ears a bit as she smelled the glorious scent of it. _"Fooood…"_ She mumbled, starting to drool a little.

"_Roar!"_ Growled Xanna's stomach as it came to life, beginning to snarl like a vicious monster. _"No! Down, Skippa!"_ Xanna yelled at it, smacking it down and back into place, not seeing all of the horrified expressions of her group members.

"_Phew…"_ The blood elf looking halfling girl sighed in relief when she had beaten down her belly, wiping a little sweat from her brow, then seeing all of her friends staring at her. _"Uh…"_ She said, standing up straight. _"…Let's…get something to eat? Eheh…"_

Akazil quickly stood up, not caring about how no one checked to see if he was alright when he blacked out from being love dazed. _"Yeah, I agree. I'm getting hungry too."_ He said, walking alongside the love of his life to the door, the rest of the group following them.

Kadgaa stood by the door, letting everyone pass by him, then quickly and quietly grabbed Ivette's arm, pushed her back a bit and shut the door.

* * *

Kadgaa had been pacing in front of the door for at least five minutes now, still completely silent. It made Ivette very anxious; though, she'd never show it; and a little mad. This was her little brother! She shouldn't be the one feeling nervous! She should be making him feel nervous!

"_Two years."_ Kadgaa finally said, still keeping up his pacing. _"Two years, Ivy."_

"_The __name__ is, __Ivette__, Kadgaa."_

"_Oh, is it now? And I'm, Kadgaa, am I? What ever happened to Kaddy?"_

Ivette folded her arms over her chest, avoiding eye contact with her brother. _"I grew up. We're all suppose to eventually."_

"_Is that what you call it? Growing up? Growing up is running away from your family with some guy you don't even know? ! __That's__ growing up? !"_ Kadgaa yelled at his sister, his teeth gritted, his hands in fists, and his eyes filled with anger.

"_Look, I made a mistake! Everyone makes mistakes! But we learn from them! That's what I'm doing, Kad! I'm learning!"_ The distressed girl tried explaining, taking in a deep breath to fight back the urge to burst out into tears. _"I was wrong for running away… For leaving you…"_ She said with such sadness in her eyes.

Kadgaa shrugged, barely looking at his sister, looking unmoved by her words and tone of voice. Ivette took in another breath before she went on. _"As soon as I said I was his, he made do things…"_

"_No shit, Sherlock."_

"_No! He made…hurt people…"_ Ivette said, not wanting her brother to think she was just another cheap girl. _"I didn't want to…but I thought I loved him…"_ She said, closing her eyes to shake off the vulnerability she was feeling. _"I was stupid…"_

"_Ya think?"_ Kadgaa mocked again.

"_But while I was there…doing all those things…I thought of you."_ Ivette said, sighing and frowning when her brother continued to avoid looking at her. She was getting very close to crying now. _"The thought of you kept me going. It kept me alive."_

"_So knowing I was alone with no one to care for me kept you alive?"_ Kadgaa spat, keeping his face expressionless but still showing great hatred for his sister in his eyes.

"_That's not what I meant…"_ Ivette said, frowning, trying not to let her lip quiver. _"I missed you. I wanted to come home and be a family again."_

"_Yeah?"_ Kadgaa said, putting on a fake smile before looking at his sister, then quickly taking it away and replacing it with a scowl. _"Well, you made your choice about being my family when you ran away."_

"_But, Kad-"_

"_No!"_ The young boy yelled. _"You're a liar and a tramp! I bet you're here because he was done with you!"_

"_No! That's not what happened! That's not what I did!"_ Ivette cried at her brother. _"He made me hurt people!"_

"_I don't wanna hear it!"_ Kadgaa yelled, throwing up a hand. _"I don't know why you came back and I don't care."_ He said, looking away from his sister again.

"_I came back to right my wrong…"_ Ivette said quietly. _"I came back…for your forgiveness…"_

"_Well, you're not going to get it and you never will."_ Kadgaa said, glaring at his sister one more time, then turning around for the door. _"You made your choice."_ He said quietly, opening the door and leaving, his pet shortly behind him.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, Ivette threw her arms over her head, shutting her eyes tightly to stop her crying. _"Don't cry. Don't cry. Stop crying!"_ She said quietly to herself through her teeth. _"Just stop…__"_

* * *

_"__Food?"_ Xanna said, peeking her head around the kitchen corner and spotting Feladora stirring something in a pot. _"Food!"_ She repeated, somehow using her ears to fly herself over next to the night elf woman, wafting in the smell of the stew she was cooking. _"Mmm…"_ She said, trying not to drool as she placed herself on her feet. _"Smells good."_

"_Thank you. It's an old family recip-"_ Feladora was saying, turning to her left and screaming when she saw Xanna standing there. She dropped her stirring spoon and jumped away, shaking viciously at the ghost. _"X-Xanna? !"_ She exclaimed, tears suddenly making their way to her eyes. _"H-How-? !"_

"_Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom!"_ Fëanáro said quickly, suddenly next to his mother, grabbing her by the shoulders. _"Chiiiiill…"_ He told her, gently grabbing her face and making her look at him. _"Caaaaalm…"_ He added, taking in a deep breath to help her remember how to breathe.

Feladora looked at her son, then back to Xanna and began to cry. _"What's going on!"_ She exclaimed.

"_Did we forget to tell you that she was alive while we were running through the house shouting that she was alive?…"_ Melanie and her three other younger siblings asked their mother simultaneously, trying to look innocent.

"_Alive? How? !"_ Feladora exclaimed as she straightened herself up, then began to sob more. _"Oh god! Fëan, are you messing with voodoo? !"_

"_What? ! No! Not since what happened the last time, anyway…"_

"_No one's messing with voodoo, Misses Fëan's Mom."_ Xanna said, trying to calm the woman down. _"Not as far as I know, anyway…"_

"_Which isn't very far."_ Ixxy said in her usual tone, receiving a glare from Xanna. _"She's simply…back from the dead."_ She explained, holding up a hand to stop Feladora from asking her series of questions. _"We'll explain later."_

"_Yeah. For now, we should just be happy we got our goofball back."_ Akazil said, patting Xanna as she played with a spoon. _"Shiny…"_ She said quietly, smiling at the spoon like a complete idiot.

"_I claim no relation to her!"_ Ixxy exclaimed off to the side.

"_Should I get the blood tests?"_ Xanna asked her voice sister thing, pulling out a dagger. _"Because it should be pretty easy to get…"_

"_Oh, I'd love to see you try."_ Ixxy said, glaring at Xanna. Both were about to tackle each other when Feladora suddenly appeared in between them. _"How about we all just eat dinner? All of you must be starving."_ She said, walking everyone to the dining room. _"I made everyone's favorite."_

"_You mean…"_ Fëanáro said, already starting to drool at the thought of the dinner table, then drooling even more so when his mother nodded at him.

When they reached the dining room, the dining table; which was several feet long because Azlirac and Feladora had so many damned kids; was absolutely filled with all kinds of glorious food.

"_FOOOOD!"_ Xanna, Makaza, Ezekiel; who had come back from wherever the hell he was; and Mokoki all exclaimed, jumping up in the air, their eyes popping out of their heads and their jaws and tongues hitting the floor. The three hungry, hungry teenagers and one minion all ran around the table, eyeing the food and trying to decide what to eat first.

"_Wow."_ Akazil said, staring at the table. _"We're having __all__ this for dinner?"_

Feladora shrugged. _"You can eat this if you want. This is just the appetizer. The actual dinner will be ready in a few minutes."_ She said, turning around and walking back to the kitchen.

"_Just the appetizer?"_ The orc warrior quietly exclaimed, watching as his friends and sibling viciously attacked the dinner table.

* * *

_"__MYYY PUDDIIING!"_ Xanna yelled, having a tug-o-war fight over a bowl of pudding with Naraxis. Xanna thought she would be able to get it back quickly, but the spider was determined to not let her have it.

"_Dinner's done."_ Feladora said, coming into the dining room, balancing several trays of food, barely dodging the spider king that had flown toward her and hit the wall. _"Ha!"_ Xanna exclaimed from her spot at the table, eating the pudding victoriously.

"_Uh, would you like some help passing that out?"_ Akazil offered as Feladora stared at Naraxis twitching on the floor. The night elf woman quickly turned to him with a smile. _"No thank you."_ She said. _"I can pass it out on my own."_ She said, tossing the food in the air. Somehow, everything landed perfectly on the table.

"_I think I'm starting to see where Xanna gets it from…"_ Akazil murmured, staring at the table again as Feladora left to go get the silverware. He quickly shrugged it off and made his way to the table, sitting next to Xanna; who was making a snowman out of her pudding.

"_I shall call him George…"_ Xanna said when she was done making her snowman.

"_He's beautiful."_ Akazil chuckled, staring at the snowman.

"_He's also a woman!"_ The girl said, grinning like an idiot, not seeing Akazil raise an eyebrow.

"_Xan Xan, you're suppose to be sitting next to meee!"_ Cosmo whined, looking pitiful and sniffling at his friend from way across the table from her. _"I'm sorry, Cosmo…"_ Xanna replied, quickly crawling under the table, then sitting in the chair next to her friend.

"_But, Xanna! What about me?"_ Makaza; who had been sitting on Xanna's other side; whined, addressing himself by placing both of his hands on his chest, now giving the girl a pitiful look himself.

Ezekiel; who has sitting to his left; rolled his eyes and ate a piece of chicken.

"_Oh, sorry, Makaza."_ Xanna said, crawling under the table again and popping back up in her original seat. Cosmo's eyes were now like big sad puppy dog ones, and he was sniffling even more so at his friend now. _"X-Xan Xan…"_ He whimpered.

Xanna felt bad again and crawled back over to Cosmo, making Makaza sad. And so she crawled under the table several more times before she finally got fed up with it and sat on the table to be in between them both and make them both happy.

"_Isn't it a bit rude to sit there, Miss Xanna?"_ Gishezpak asked just as some of Fëanáro's siblings began to walk into the dining room.

"_Well, it's the only way to make everyone happy!"_ Xanna said. _"I also feel tall…"_

"_Oh, Xan Xan, quit being silly."_ Cosmo said, standing up to pull his friend off the table, then he made her sit in his lap and hugged her tightly. _"You can just sit here."_ He said, nuzzling her and smiling, trying not to laugh at the growls he heard coming from Makaza and Akazil.

"_Wait, I'm confused."_ Heather said. _"Are you __his__ girlfriend or his? Or his?"_ She asked, pointing to Cosmo, Makaza and Akazil. Xanna turned a light shade of red and her eyes widened slightly. _"N-n-"_

"_Well, she's not his."_ Makaza answered, pointing to Cosmo. _"Definitely not __his__."_ He said, pointing to his brother with his thumb. _"And she's no longer mine. Sadly, I ended it because I fell for another."_ He said, randomly pulling Ixxy next to him. _"But we're still good friends."_

"_Keep touching me and you die…"_ Ixxy growled. Makaza quickly let go in fear for his life. _"Love you too, honey."_ He said nervously as Ixxy stalked back to her seat next to Dethiam. Apparently, he had interrupted a "lovely" conversation they were having about killing techniques.

"_So, you two are just really close?"_ Daphne; who was now next to Heather with her twin, Kathy; asked, looking at Xanna as she continued to sit in Cosmo's lap. Xanna smiled and nodded. _"Yep."_

"_We're as close as two sibling figures can be!"_ Cosmo said, hugging Xanna tightly. The three young girls stared with sad puppy dog eyes, and Melanie; who had appeared from nowhere; stared blankly.

Melanie; being the leader type that she was; huddled with her sisters, told them some sort of evil plan, then quickly snatched Xanna away from Cosmo. _"We wanna be close sibling figures toooo!"_ They told her, all hugging her tightly.

Cosmo huffed, grabbing Xanna's arm to take her back. _"She's mine!"_ He said, playing tug-o-war with the girls. _"Ours!"_ They yelled.

"_Mine!"_

"_Ours!"_

"_Mine!"_

"_Why do you want her so badly anyway?"_ Melanie asked, tugging on Xanna some more. _"After all, you left her at the orphanage."_

Everyone's eyes and jaws widened and dropped. Cosmo looked to Xanna, shocked and hurt, then let go of her and quickly ran off when he saw her expression.

"_C-Cosmo!"_ Xanna yelled after him as Mittens and Jerry quickly ran off after their master, then she huffed and looked to Melanie. _"Melanie!"_ She said, stomping her foot and throwing her arms to her sides.

"_What? I may be nine, but I'm not dumb."_ She said, folding her arms over her chest. _"Cosmo, Xanna. Mosco, Nanax."_

"_Wait… That story was about you? !"_ Heather exclaimed.

"_Yes. Wait to go for figuring it out. We had no idea. You're such a genius, Heather…"_ Melanie said in a tone usually heard from Ixxy. Said older night elf looking girl stood up and slammed her hands on the table. _"Hey! No one is allowed to be the bitch but __me__!"_ She yelled. _"Try it again and I'll kick your ass! I am not afraid to beat a child! I've hit Xanna plenty of times to prove it!"_

"_Well, it doesn't make any sense to me! Why does he want you when he left you? He knew that bully of yours was bad and that he liked to burn you."_ Melanie was explaining her thoughts. _"Shouldn't that scar on your back be a reminder to not trust him again?"_

"_Melanie!"_ Xanna yelled at the young girl, not paying to her group members making confused looks about this so called "scar on her back". She then growled from not knowing what to say. _"I'll just deal with you later!"_ She said, pointing at her then running off. _"Cosmo!"_

"_Should you go talk with them?…"_ Makaza asked Akazil, receiving a shrug as an answer from his brother. _"I'll give them a couple minutes, then see if I can talk with them."_ He replied.

"_No."_ Azlirac; who appeared out of nowhere, making everyone see where Xanna got it from; said, his elbows on the table and hands together, blocking the lower half of his face. _"Let them work it out themselves."_ He said. _"In the meantime…"_ He went on, looking to his daughter, Melanie. _"You're grounded."_

"_What? !__"_

* * *

_"__Cosmo? Cosmo, let me in."_ Xanna said, knocking on the door as she tried to turn the doorknob. _"Please, Cosmo."_ She said, resting her knocking hand on the door. _"Please, let me in…"_

Xanna sighed when she received no answer. She turned to walk away but paused when she began to hear sobbing. Hearing her friend cry drove her crazy, so she pulled out her lock picking tools, using them to open the locked door.

After the eighth try, she picked the bedroom lock successfully and let herself into the room, putting away her tools. _"Cosmo?"_ She said, slowly peeking herself through the door. _"Are you okay?"_ She asked, looking around the room and spotting her friend on his bed, crying his eyes out.

Xanna quietly walked over, taking the tissue Mittens was about to give Cosmo, using it to wipe away his tears herself. _"Please, Cosmo, don't cry. It breaks my heart when you do."_

"_Why do you care? Shouldn't you hate me because I left you?"_ He sobbed, wiping his nose on his left arm, then sobbing some more in his hands. Xanna frowned, took her friend's face out of his hands and wiped away his tears again. _"I'll always care about you, Cosmo. You're my brother. Blood or not."_ She said, looking directly into his tear filled eyes.

"_Xanna, I am so sorry for leaving you…"_ Cosmo cried more, placing his head on his friend's shoulder. _"I wish I could take it back. I wish I had run away with you…"_ He went on, holding Xanna close to him. _"Things would be different… They'd be perfect. I would be out working and making money, then coming home to take care of you, spoil you. I would give you anything you wanted."_

"_Cosmo…"_ Xanna said, picking her friend up to look him in the eye again. _"Please…stop blaming yourself."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't hate you. No matter what you think, I do not and could not ever hate you."_ Xanna said, wiping away more of Cosmo's tears, smiling at him. _"I'm glad you left. You had a chance to have a real family."_

"_You're my family, Xanna."_ Cosmo said, holding Xanna's hands. _"And I'm so sorry I left you…"_ He said again. Xanna only smiled and kissed his forehead. _"Don't be. Please."_ She said, gently wrapping her arms around Cosmo, holding him tightly. He returned the favor and both of them sat on the bed, holding each other, refusing to let go.

As they hugged, Mittens and Jerry watched. Jerry was extremely touched and began to sob on Mittens' shoulder. _"Squeak, squeak!"_ He cried. _"Meow."_ Mittens said, patting the mouse comfortingly with her tail.

* * *

Xanna inwardly sighed, still holding Cosmo lovingly, gently stroking a hand through his hair. _'I had no idea Cosmo felt so badly about leaving me…'_ She thought, holding Cosmo tighter.

**'****Hmm…maybe he's not gay after all…'** Ixxy said, leaning against a black wall in Xanna's mind with her arms folded over her chest and her right leg halfway over her left.

'_He is not ga-IXXY? !'_ Xanna exclaimed, seeing her sister back in her mind. _'Wha-? Bu-? How-? You-? Huh? !'_

'**Hi.'** Ixxy said plainly, waving a hand to her idiot and oblivious sister.

'_What the hell are you doing back in my mind? ! Oh no… Has the Spirit Healer decided to punish me?'_

'**Pfft. It'd be more of a punishment for me than you if I got trapped his this hellhole again.'** Ixxy scoffed, walking over to Xanna. _'Then why are you here?'_

'**My guess would be that parts of our brains fused together a little bit from being together for so long. So now, we can speak telepathically.'**

'_So I can set things on fire with my mind?'_

'**No, that's pyrokinesis. Thank god you don't have that… You can already set orphanages on fire with a snowflake…and your arms from drinking juice… If you were a fire mage or had pyrokinesis, we'd all be dead.'**

'_True enough.'_ Xanna said, nodding in agreement. _'So…why're you here?'_

Ixxy shrugged. **'Got curious about if you two were going to breed and have idiot babies. I want to prevent that tragedy happening to the world…'**

'_So you've been outside the door this whole time?…'_

'**Yes. Yes I have.'**

'_You're bored, aren't you?'_

**'****To the point of tears, my dear idiot. To the point of tears…****'**

* * *

After an hour had gone by, Akazil finally went to check on Xanna and Cosmo. He stood next to Ixxy, giving her a slight glare because he had figured out that she was the evil Xanna. and knocked on the door. _"Xanna? Cosmo? You guys okay?"_

"_Never better!"_ Cosmo answered with a big smile on his face after opening the door. Akazil stared at him because he was carrying Xanna on his back. _"Now let's go play with George!"_ He said, carrying Xanna back to the dining room to play with the pudding snowman.

"_Uh…"_ Akazil said, watching them leave._"…Idiot."_ Ixxy said, smacking Akazil upside his head and walked off. _"Ow…"_ The orc said, rubbing the back of his head and followed. _'Stupid evil Xanna…'_ He thought, glaring at her. _'Saying all those mean things, then pushin' me off a tree…'_

"_Ah!"_ Xanna screamed from the other room. Akazil quickly perked his head up and ran to his friend's rescue, seeing her cowering in Cosmo's arms; making him jealous again.

"_Xanna, what's wrong?"_ Akazil asked like a heroic hero.

"_That!"_ The girl shrilled, pointing at the glass of green stuff Melanie was holding.

"…_What is it?"_

"_BROCCOLI juice!"_

"…_Broccoli juice?"_ Ixxy said plainly, staring at the terrified Xanna blankly. _"Broccoli juice…"_

"_That can be made into a juice?…"_ Akazil asked quietly to himself. _"I said the same thing!"_ His brother replied.

"_I just asked if she wanted a sip…"_ Melanie said, lowering her glass of green liquid, holding it to her chest.

Xanna huffed, hopping out of Cosmos' arms. _"I will have a more __manlier__ drink, thank you!"_ She yelled. _"Like this pink one I found in your fridge just now."_ She said, pulling out a clear bottle filled with pink liquid from nowhere. _"All I saw was broccoli juice, but I found this fruit punch in the back."_ She said, not seeing Azlirac's eyes widen in horror. _"No, that's not-!"_ He was saying as Xanna quickly took out the cork and guzzled down the "drink". She smacked her lips a bit and tasted the inside of her mouth after drinking the whole bottle of "fruit punch". _"Hmm…that didn't taste like fruit punch…"_

"_That…wasn't…fruit punch…"_ Azlirac said, rubbing his right hand down his face.

"_Then what was it?"_

"…_Oh god, please don't tell me it was…"_ Ixxy said after a split second of thinking, horrified when Azlirac nodded.

"_What? What was it?"_ Makaza asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"_Feladora! Send all of our children to their rooms! Xanna came across our stash!"_ Azlirac yelled out to his wife. She quickly stopped what she was doing in the kitchen, came into the dining room, grabbed what children of hers were there and began to hide them all in their rooms.

Xanna had taken a lust potion.

* * *

Xanna looked at everyone around her, all staring at her. _"What? What'd I do?"_

"_You drank a lust potion, you idiot!"_ Ixxy told her, attempting to take a step toward her. _"So?"_ Xanna replied to her.

"_Lust potions are very powerful and are made to enhance hormones."_ Azlirac said, also taking a step toward Xanna. _"And that means?…"_

"_That would be why they have so many damned kids."_ Ixxy said bluntly. Azlirac shrugged. _"My wife and I like to keep our spark alive."_

"_That is…disturbing…"_ Xanna said, blinking at the night elf man.

"_Yeah. And you just drank a whole freakin' bottle of the stuff, you idiot!"_

"_So…what do we do?"_ Akazil asked, still unsure if he should also take a step forward.

"_It is obvious, is it not, Doctor Makaza?"_ Mokoki; suddenly dressed up as a doctor and next to Xanna; asked his "colleague". _"Yes, I believe it is, Doctor Mokoki."_ The orc replied. _"We must be making with the helping of getting rid of "the need"."_

"_I agree, Doctor."_

"_I do too, Doctor."_

"_Good job, Doctor."_

"_Brilliant idea, is it not, Doctor?"_

"_Of course it is, Doctor!"_

"_Doctor."_ _"Doctor."_ The two boys said, shaking hands with each other.

"_Get away from her!"_ Azlirac shouted.

"_You rapists!"_ Ixxy shouted, tackling them and pinning them to the ground. _"Idiots! If you get too close, you might set her off."_ She said, looking back to Xanna.

Everything was silent, Xanna looked a little dizzy and smiley, but all she did was burp.

"_Xan Xan!"_

"'_Scuse me…"_

"_That's better."_

Ixxy and Azlirac sighed in relief. _"Let's just get her to her room."_ The night elf man said. _"How long will it last?"_ Ixxy asked. Azlirac sighed. _"Should last all night. Maybe all morning."_

"_Cheese 'n' rice…__"_

* * *

Xanna pouted, folding her arms over her chest, crossing her right leg over the other. _"I don't see why I have to stay in here all night."_ She grumbled. _"I don't feel weird at all!"_

"_It doesn't matter. You'll still eventually feel the need to rape a rapist."_ Ixxy said, leaning against the bedroom door, keeping a good eye on Xanna to make sure she didn't try anything or pull one of her crafty moments.

Xanna continued to pout. _"Still not fair."_ She said, glaring at whatever was in the direction she had her head facing. She could do nothing at the moment. Ixxy was smart enough to stop almost all of her Xanna moments and if she even tried thinking of a new one, she would know.

'_If only I could put up a brick wall…'_ Xanna; like an idiot; thought, not seeing a brick wall pop up behind her in her mind. _'A really big one…and Ixxy wouldn't be able to hear me… Yeah.'_ Xanna thought, inwardly smiling as she thought of such a wall.

Outwardly, she was still staring off into space in her left direction, not seeing Ixxy slowly raise a curious eyebrow at her. **'A brick wall? How did she do that?'** She thought, narrowing her eyes a bit. **'What is she up to?…****'**

* * *

_"__I have to go to the bathroom."_ Xanna said after an hour went by. _"Go in the corner."_ Ixxy replied to her.

Xanna sat up, tossed her legs over the side of the bed, crossed them tightly and put her hands in her lap. _"But I reeeally have to gooo."_ She said, her legs shaking up and down quickly. Ixxy rolled her eyes. _"Fine. But I'm coming with you."_ She said, opening the door, watching Xanna's every move to it, out it, in the hallway and to the restroom.

When they reached the closest unoccupied one, they both entered it, making Xanna feel uncomfortable. _"You're actually gonna be in here watching me?"_ She asked, shifting uncomfortably. Ixxy nodded at her. _"Yes. Now go or don't go."_

"_Can I use my stealth so you can't actually see me?"_

Ixxy placed a hand on her chin, thinking for a moment. _"I suppose…"_ She said. _"But I'll still be keeping a close eye on you."_

Xanna nodded, turned around, closed her eyes and concentrated to active her stealth. Once she succeeded, she made a sound like she was undoing her trousers, then played a tape she had of running water. After that, she quickly and quietly dressed up as Banana Man and walked through the wall, deactivating her stealth once she was in the hallway.

Xanna quietly tossed off her Banana Man outfit and sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness Banana Man can walk through walls.'_ She thought in her personal barrier in her mind, starting to walk down the hallway to find someone to hang out with.

As she walked, she began to feel funny. It started with the very tips of her ears, slowly and nicely moving down them to the sides of her face, her lips, her nose, her slender neck, then down her chest, shoulders and arms and all the way to her fingertips. Then it began to slowly go down her spine, making her arch a little bit as something rose inside her. After that, it went slowly and firmly down her backside, her front side, down her thighs and all the way down to her tips of her toes.

When the funny feeling completed its course, Xanna gasped. _"Whoa…"_ She said, slowly growing a smile, reaching a hand up to touch a side of her race while the other went for the top of her thigh. _"That felt…so…awesome…"_ She lightly panted out, sliding the tip of her pinky into her mouth to nibble and suck on it, gently rubbing the top of her thigh and her hip as she did so.

Xanna gasped again, opening her eyes. She was feeling good. Really good.

She wanted to feel better, but didn't know how she could do it by herself. She needed someone. She needed flesh on flesh.

As her pupils dilated, she smirked widely, thinking of the perfect person for the job.

"_I think I'll go see Akky for a little while…"_ She said quietly to herself, starting to walk again, giggling while doing so.

* * *

Xanna forced herself to remain calm when she came to Akazil's bedroom door. She wanted him like there was no tomorrow, but she needed to be discreet. She closed her eyes, calmly took in a deep breath, let it out and opened her eyes. She then reached up her right hand and knocked on the door. _"Door's open."_ Akazil said from the other side.

Xanna smiled at his mistake, slowly turned the doorknob and let herself in, leaning against the door to block Akazil's sight of her locking it.

The unsuspecting orc looked up from his book, his eyes widening when he saw who had entered his room. _"X-Xanna?"_ He stammered. _"Wh-what're you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in your room?"_

Xanna held her arms wrapped around each other behind her back, looking down and ever so slightly stick out her bottom lip. _"Yeah, I guess…"_ She said, slowly making her way to Akazil's bed, sticking out her chest in an unavoidable way as she walked. _"But I got bored…and lonely…"_ She went on, keeping her head down but moving her eyes up, batting an eyelash or two when she made eye contact with her orc friend.

"_But isn't that Ixxy person in there with you?"_ Akazil asked, slowly backing away. Not that it did any good when his back was already pressed up against the bed's headboard.

Xanna took her eye contact away, motioning her head to the left now, but still maintaining her graceful balance as she continued to slowly walk to the bed. _"Yeah, but she's not very entertaining."_ She said with a sigh.

"_W-well, even if you were bored, you should've stayed in your room."_ Akazil said, trying not to seem nervous. "C'mon, I'll take you back." He said, putting his book aside to slide himself off his bed.

When he was off, he carefully walked to Xanna's side, and made the biggest mistake he could make at that point in time.

He held Xanna's hand.

* * *

After getting him in range, Xanna began to make her move. She gently held Akazil's hand, the touch making the orc pause his walking. She then placed her other hand on it, brought it up to her lips and gently began to kiss it.

'_Oh god, what have I just done?…'_ Akazil thought, his eyes widening in horror and his cheeks turning a light shade of red as Xanna kissed all over his hand. _"Xanna…"_ He said calmly, holding his breath. _"We have to go back to your room now…"_ He said, trying not to enjoy the girl kissing and gently licking the tip of his index finger.

"_No. I think your room will do just fine."_ She replied, slowly wrapping her lips around the finger she had been violating.

Akazil's heart was racing, his breathing became fast and short. _'Must…fight…think with…brain…'_ He thought to himself, taking his hand away from Xanna's mouth, firmly grasping her hand to lead her out of his room. _"C-C'mon."_ He said.

Then, within a split second, Xanna; not even a barely average grown blood elf girl; had him; a nearly full grown orc male; pinned to the ground, unable to move. _"Only if you do first."_ She smirked, a twinkle in her eyes.

'_Oh god! That's the twinkle Makaza and Mokoki have!'_ Akazil thought, his cheeks painfully darkening a little more as he began to panic. He did want to be with Xanna more than anything, but he wanted to do it right. He wanted to wait until they were both emotionally ready. If he gave up his will of fighting her off now, he would be taking advantage of her and he would kick himself over it for the rest of his life. _'Stay calm… Gotta fight… Gotta get out of her-whaaat are you doing? !"_ He exclaimed, the thing Xanna began to do pausing his thinking.

Xanna had begun to unbutton his shirt, starting from the bottom, then slowly slipping a hand under it, lightly touching his skin, toying with the poor boy.

'_Brain…think-with-brain… Oh god, this hurts…'_ Akazil inwardly sobbed, in so much pain from fighting back his fierce hormones. _'Try…thinking…nonsexual thoughts… Think, damn you, thi-ah!"_ He exclaimed when Xanna began to tenderly kiss on his chest.

Akazil quickly snapped himself back into reality, sitting up and holding Xanna by her shoulders. _"Xanna, we cannot do this. This is wrong."_ He told her sternly.

The girl smiled and giggled, starting to undo her own shirt. _"I hear doing it the wrong way is more fun anyway."_ She said slyly, busting out her chest, feeling her reward for it. She smiled, pushed the orc back down, then went to undo his pants.

And that's when Ixxy kicked down the door. _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE? !"_ She yelled, huffing angrily from being tricked by her idiot sister. _'Damn stupid recorder!'_ She thought angrily, reminding herself to go back for its remains later.

Ixxy quickly scanned the room, spotting Xanna on top of Akazil, both of their shirts undone. She forced the urge to vomit to be replaced with an extremely twitchy eye.

"_This isn't what it looks like!"_ Akazil exclaimed, using his hands to cover his shame.

"_Oh, hey, Ixxy."_ Xanna giggled, shaking her chest a little. _"Wanna join?"_ She smirked, sticking her left index finger up to her mouth, gently holding it between her teeth.

Ixxy's eye twitched more, so much that she didn't even hear Makaza and Mokoki walk by behind her, whistling as they did. They had walked by completely, then put themselves in reverse, stopping at the door and turning to stare at the half naked Xanna.

"_DUDE!"_ They both started out. _"Nice!"_ Mokoki said, giving Akazil two thumbs up. _"Ak, that's __MY__ girlfriend!"_ Makaza shrilled; almost like Cosmo.

"_Oh, hey, guys. Wanna join?"_ Xanna asked them.

Both teens looked at each other, then quickly began to take off their clothes.

"_Wait, wait! I'm not as quick as I used to be!"_ Makaza said, on the floor, taking off his socks as quickly as he could. He used to practice taking off his close to be prepared for the time he actually lost it, but he hadn't in some months now.

"_Ready!"_ Mokoki; who was naked within half a second; said with a wide grin, his hands on his hips.

"_No!"_ Ixxy yelled, stomping into the room, picking up Xanna and tossing her over her shoulder. _"She is staying in our room for the rest of the night!"_ She yelled, stomping her way down the hall. _"No one is to go near it unless they want to die!"_

"_I will gladly help in that department."_ Dethiam said, popping out of nowhere.

"_W-wait! I just got my socks off!"_ Makaza yelled, trying to get up and chase after Ixxy for Xanna. He was quickly tackled and pinned down to the ground by a gleefully looking Dethiam. _"Staying here is cool too…__"_

* * *

_"__GET THE HELL OUT!"_ Ixxy yelled out Cosmo when she entered the bedroom by busting down its door.

Cosmo jumped from shock of Ixxy's entrance, dropping the nail polish he was putting on Mittens' nails. _"Wh-what?"_

"_Xanna snuck off and tried to rape Akazil! Now get the __hell__ outa here unless you want your __ass__ raped my __foot__!"_

"_Where did Xan Xan go?…"_ Cosmo asked, pointing out that Ixxy was now holding air over her shoulder. The short tempered girl looked, then growled angrily. _"Dammit!"_

"_Don't worry. I'll help you find-"_ Cosmo was saying, standing up when Xanna suddenly appeared in front of him. She was giggling and smirking profusely. _"Hi, Cossy…"_ She said, gently using a finger to play with Cosmo's long hair. After that, she pressed herself close to him, starting to slowly rub his side and undo his shirt with one hand.

"_This feels wrong…"_ Cosmo said, close to tears, his whole body tensing up.

Ixxy huffed, pulled Xanna away, then tossed her onto her own bed. _"Stay!"_ She yelled at her, quickly turning and kicking Cosmo out of the room. _"And you just stay out of here for the rest of the night!"_ She yelled, slamming the door. Then opened it again and kicked his two pets out.

Once the door was shut again, Cosmo sobbed in the hallway. _"I feel so violated…"_

"_Meow meow."_ Mittens told her master. _"Squeak squeak."_ Jerry said, agreeing with the lioness.

Cosmo sniffled, wiping his nose across his arm again. _"Yeah, you guys are right. I should just calm down, have a drink and forget about it. It's not Xanna's fault anyway."_ He said, regaining his composure. _"Maybe I should have this fruit punch Xanna gave me earlier…"_ He said, pulling a clear bottle with pink liquid inside from nowhere. Mittens and Jerry's eyes widened in horror. _"Meow!"_ _"Squeak!"_ They exclaimed.

Cosmo was no longer paying attention to them and chugged the whole bottle, smacking his lips a bit and tasting the inside of his mouth after doing so. _"That wasn't fruit punch…"_

"_Meow…"_

"_Squeak…__"_

* * *

Makaza and Mokoki walked up to Xanna's bedroom door, seeing Cosmo standing there, just smiling like an idiot.

"_Hey, Cosmo…"_ Makaza said, a bit of shame showing in his tone. _"We came to apologize for trying to take advantage of Xanna…"_

"_Yeah…"_

Cosmo wiped away his smile, folded his arms over his chest and gave both of the boys a stern look. _"Yes. You both should be ashamed of yourselves."_ He said. _"Never try to take advantage of her again."_

Both of the boys nodded, slowly looking back up from their feet, seeing Cosmo's smirk. _"But you can take advantage of me anytime."_ He said, tackling Makaza to the ground.

"_AAAAAH!"_ Both boys screamed in horror. _"Homo rape! HOMO RAPE!"_ Mokoki shouted. _"Go get help!"_ Makaza shouted from beneath the blood elf boy.

Mokoki acted quickly and ran for the closest person to help!

"_IXXY!"_ The tauren shouted, banging on the door rapidly, glancing back and forth between it and Makaza; who's shirt was now being slowly undone.

"_What? !"_ Ixxy snarled when she opened the door, finding her answer when Mokoki pointed to his right. She sighed irritably at the sight. _'Man, these people need to hide their stash better.'_ She thought, shaking her head. She then walked over to the attempted rape site and dragged Cosmo into the room.

When the door was closed, Mokoki kneeled down next to his friend to make sure he was alright. _"Dude, you okay?"_

"_I feel raped…"_

"_Did you feel penetration?"_

"_Almost…"_

"_Then you were only raped emotionally…"_ Mokoki said, patting Makaza as he began to sob.

* * *

Cosmo and Xanna were both able to smell the scent of excitement of each other when Ixxy dragged the boy back into the room, exciting each other even more.

Quickly, both walked up to each other, staring deeply into each other's lust filled eyes, their bodies close, their breathing short and fast, their hands beginning to roam.

"_No!"_ Ixxy shouted, pulling them both apart and tossing them onto their beds. _"Stay!"_ She commanded.

Both teenagers looked at each other, longing for each other but were so far apart and unable to reach other in the three foot spaced gap between their beds. They frowned and they were sad, but both quickly moved on.

"_Hi, pillow…"_ Xanna smirked, touching the soft pillow and placing it beneath her.

"_Hi, beautiful…"_ Cosmo said on his side of the room, finding his pillow and bending it over.

**'****What was left of my childhood innocence has now been completely destroyed…'** Ixxy thought, trying to drown out the moans of Cosmo and Xanna raping their pillows.

* * *

_**And that's the end for now.**_

_**I got the idea from the Warcraft series that kind of inspired me to make this in the first place. It was warrior potions having different reactions on other classes in it. I decided to actually make a lust potion. I was also talking to my cousin, RaeVenn-Chan, shortly before making the "molstarape" scene. She was actually working on a naughty scene herself for one of her stories she has yet to post. She showed it to me and I felt a bit out done. So, me and my ego decided to be a little more detailed and a little more sexy with the beginning of that scene instead of making it funny from start to end like originally planned.**_

_**So I blame her...**_

_**As a side note...why does it seem like that when I go over my chapters...they're all dumb? They seem okay when I write them, but then when I go over them, I start to dislike them.**_

_***shrug* I dunno. Guess it doesn't matter just as long as it entertains people.**_

_**Anyways; hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed thinking about pillow rape. =^.^=**_


	34. Finally Mine

_**I am starting to hate posting with a passion...**_

* * *

Xanna woke up rather early the next morning, still her underwear, her hair still a mess. Nevertheless, she ignored it for the time being, stretched out her arms and yawned. As she did so, she smiled widely, remembering a few things from the previous night. Just about everything was stupendous. However, she felt that Akazil might try to avoid her for a little while.

Shrugging it off, she hopped out of her bed and began to gather her clothes scattered around on the floor. Her socks were on different sides of the room, her pants on the dresser, her hair accessories under her bed, her shirt tangled up with Cosmo's underwear. Xanna raised an eyebrow at the tangled clothing, figuring out that Cosmo; who was still asleep in his bed; was naked. _"He must've wanted to go all the way with his pillow…"_ She murmured to herself, staring at the sleeping elf as he snuggled with the pillow he had violated, sucking on his thumb like a baby.

_"You…have…no…idea…"_ The traumatized Ixxy said, holding herself as she rocked back and forth in the cracked open closet. Xanna raised an eyebrow at her, holding back a smirk as she walked over to the closet. _"Are you alright?"_ She couldn't help the laugh that slipped itself into her question.

Ixxy quickly snapped her head to look up at Xanna, glaring at her. _"Am I alright? !"_ She barked. _"Alright? ! ALRIGHT? ! Do you call watching two idiots get hopped up on lust potions and having to watch them RAPE their pillows all night ALRIGHT? !"_

_"So…yes?"_

_"AGH!"_ Ixxy groaned out loud, quickly moving her head down and ripping out some of her hair. _"Yep. You're fine."_ Xanna replied to the groan with a smile. _"Now I am going to take a shower. I feel…not clean…"_ She said, turning away to grab clean clothes, not seeing Ixxy fall to the ground and twitch uncontrollably.

Just before leaving the room, Xanna put her dirty clothes back on, not wanting to show off her half naked self to the rest of the house members. At least, not again. Once done with that, she picked up her clean clothes off her bed and headed for the door, stopping when someone grabbed her shoulder, making her turn around quickly.

_"You aren't gonna shower without me, are you?"_ The suddenly awake; and still naked; Cosmo smiled at her, his right hand on her left shoulder and his other arm holding his clothes. Xanna smiled at him, gently taking the hand she had on the doorknob to his hand. _"Of course not, Cosmo. You know it's not a real bath when you're not there."_ She said, about to leave the room with him.

_"HELL NO!"_ Ixxy shouted, grabbing Cosmo and tossing him onto the floor behind her. _"There is no way I am leaving you two alone with each other!"_ She snapped. _"You! Go take your shower!"_ She ordered Xanna, pointing and glaring at her, then turning the gaze to Cosmo. _"And you just wait you're turn for it!"_ She barked, then inhaled deeply from being so frustrated and traumatized. _"And I shall try to clean this room of the stains you have made…"_ She finished off her yelling with a grim statement, shuddering as she looked at the messed up room.

_"…Have fun with that."_ Xanna said simply, turning around and quickly leaving, trying not to feel too bad for leaving Cosmo alone with Ixxy.

* * *

Xanna walked down the hallway, trying to look for an unoccupied bathroom. When she finally found one, she heard footsteps from down the hall behind her. She turned to make sure that it wasn't a changed of mind Ixxy coming after her to lock her away in the room again.

_"And that's when we get a duck."_ Makaza told Mokoki, ignoring his imp shaking his head at him. _"A duck?"_ The tauren repeated in question. _"Yes. A duck."_

_"Hi, guys!"_ Xanna greeted them cheerfully, waving a hand at them. _"Hi, Xanna."_ They both replied back, taking a split second to let the information of who they had just greeted sink into their skulls. Once that was done, their eyes widened, they screamed manly screams in horror and they hopped into Ezekiel's arms. Yes, two nearly grown boys hopped into a tiny imp's arms. Possibly killing him. But they were still manly about it!

_"Xanna!"_ The two boys shrilled, holding each other as they stared up at the girl in fear, ignoring the possibly dead little imp beneath them. _"Hi?…"_ Xanna said again, a bit in an unsure way this time. She raised an eyebrow at them and slowly lowered her hand a bit as the two boys quickly stood up, taking a few careful steps away from her.

_"What are you doing out?"_ Makaza questioned, hiding behind Mokoki to use him as a shield. _"Yeah! You're not suppose to be out after…uh…"_ Mokoki went on, switching positions with the orc. Once he was made the shield, Makaza simply grabbed his unconscious imp and used him as a new one.

_"The potion wore off…"_ Xanna said, staring at the boys; and unconscious imp; blankly. _"I'm out 'cause I need a shower…"_

_"Oh…"_ Was the only thing the boys said, slowly staring at each other, then quickly getting down on their knees. _"We're sorry, Xanna!"_ They cried out, grabbing her hands and suddenly sobbing.

_"We're sorry we tried to take advantage of you!"_ Makaza cried, yanking roughly on Xanna's arm. _"Yeah!"_ Mokoki added. _"We're just two hormonal teenagers! We have no control over what we do!"_

_"Forgive us!"_ They sobbed. Xanna only stared at the awkwardly before falling to the ground. _"Agh!"_ She said, landing hard on her backside. _"Guys!"_

_"We're sorryyy!"_

_"Ergh…"_ Xanna growled and snatched her arms away, then grabbed her clothes and quickly got back up onto her feet. _"It's fine!"_ She told the two boys. _"Forget it! I'm fine! I'm okay!"_ She went on, a tad of her irritation in her voice. _"Just please calm down…and let me shower…"_

_"You know, you look sexier than usual with your hair down…"_ Makaza; completely changing the subject and going back to his hormonal self; said, staring at Xanna's messed up hair. _"Ya know, I was thinkin' the same thing."_ Mokoki agreed, placing a hand on his furry chin as he stared along with his friend.

_"That's better."_ Xanna said simply, turning back to the bathroom door. _"Oh…"_ She said, right before entering. _"And if you see Akazil…uh…tell him…"_

_"That he's a lucky bastard?"_ Mokoki asked, trying to guess the rest of Xanna's sentence.

_"That he's a dead man?…"_ Makaza asked irritably, his eyes to his left, staring blankly at whatever was there.

_"I was thinking more along the lines of "I'm sorry", but those work too. I think…"_ Xanna said unsurely, then quickly shrugged it off and entered the bathroom. Once in it, she leaned against the door for a moment, closing her eyes and sighing. _"Boys…"_ She chuckled softly.

* * *

Makaza and Mokoki tackled the innocent Akazil to the ground, keeping him pinned down with the dog pile. _"Ah! What the hell? !"_ The older orc grunted, squirming beneath the other two boys. _"Came to warn you that Xanna's out of her room."_ Makaza replied to the grunt, not seeing his brother's face turn a light pink.

_"Well, I'm doing it because I'm bored while waiting for that damned Orb to cool down…"_ Mokoki said, hating that it had to take twenty-four hours for the Orb of Deception to cool down before it could be used again. Akazil rolled his eyes at the two, then; without warning; got up and knocked the two teens off of his back. Once back on his feet, he straightened himself up. _"So…Xanna's…loose?"_ He asked, trying not to let his blush show.

_"Not as much as last night…"_ Mokoki mumbled, earning a high-five from Makaza, and a glare from the other orc. _"I meant as in "she's out of her room"…"_ Akazil grumbled, glaring at the two snickering perverts.

Before answering, Mokoki covered Makaza's mouth, answering for him. _"Yeah…"_ He said, trying not to smirk or let his mischievous show as a twinkle in his eyes. _"She's out of her room…still hopped up on that potion."_

That's when Makaza saw what his friend was doing, somehow getting an exclamation point above his head. It quickly went away as he removed Mokoki's hand. _"Yeeeah…"_ He said, smirking a bit. _"She isn't as hopped up on it as last night, but she's still hopped up on it."_

_"Yeah, and we saw her in the hallway…"_ Mokoki went on with the prank. _"She was looking for you."_

_"I think she plans to finish what she started."_ Makaza ended it, folding his arms across his chest with his tauren friend.

Akazil's eyes were slightly widened, a sweat drop sliding down the side of his head. He gulped before speaking, trying to stop his slight shake. _"R-really?"_ He asked, his voice slightly high-pitched.

_"Yep. And I read somewhere that blood elves; especially the females; never stop until they get what they want."_ Mokoki said, successfully making it sound like he actually did read the thing he made up.

_"Really?"_ Akazil squeaked again, his voice a little higher than before, and a little more sweat sliding down the sides of his head.

_"Mhm. And you do not want to see what they do when they aren't satisfied."_ The bastard tauren finished, nodding to the now terrified orc lad. _"And ya know…I think I hear her coming this way."_ He said, lifting his hand to his right ear, acting like he heard footsteps in the nearby hallway.

_"U-uh! I-I gotta go!"_ Akazil stammered, quickly running off in the opposite direction.

Once he was gone, the two teens burst out into laughter, patting each other on the shoulder and high-fiving. _"So, is that stuff true?"_ Makaza asked after the laughing fit. Mokoki smiled and shrugged. _"I have no clue. I don't read picture less books."_

_"Dude, nice!"_ Makaza chuckled to his friend.

_"Yeah, and you know what the funniest thing is?"_

_"What?"_

_"He just ran off in the real direction Xanna's in…"_ The tauren said, smirking with his friend.

_"Follow?"_

_"Follow."_

_"Popcorn?"_

_"Popcorn."_

_"Camera?"_

_"Camera."_

After that lovely little discussion, the two quickly chased after Akazil to watch how well their prank played out, laughing widely as they did.

* * *

Cosmo sighed as he walked the hallways, a little sad and irritated. First; Ixxy kicked him out of the bedroom so she could sterilize it, then he had to shower by himself because he wasn't able to find Xanna. The poor elf boy sighed pitifully again, feeling lonely. _'I wonder where Mittens and Jerry are?…'_ He thought, not hearing the lioness chasing the mouse with a sledgehammer in the background. He shrugged and continued to walk down the hallway, stopping by an opened door when he saw the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen since he met Xanna.

She was gorgeous with her radiant looking blue skin, wild looking raven black hair, oddly attractive curvy horns, something Cosmo believed were small tentacles coming out of her neck, and a hot tail the boy couldn't take his eyes off of. He didn't even notice her actual tail.

She was beautiful, she was gorgeous. Cosmo had to have her.

He noticed her ear twitch and he quickly hid from sight before she looked to the doorway. After waiting a moment, he slowly peeked his head back into the room again, seeing her sitting on the couch by herself, crying.

When Cosmo finally saw her face, he was smitten. But his heart began to hurt when he saw that such a beautiful face was covered in tears. _"Why're you crying?"_ He blurted out, suddenly coming out from his hiding spot.

The girl jumped, startled. She hadn't expected anyone to come across her alone in one of the back rooms because Fëanáro's house was so big. She looked up at Cosmo as he came closer, sparkling light blue eyes meeting glowing green ones. Even though she had seen him pull out a shotgun the night before, she felt safe at his sudden presence.

_"Are you alright?"_ Cosmo asked politely as he sat down next to the girl.

The girl's ears wiggled slightly in delight, Cosmo's voice like a melody to them.

Once catching onto how she was now suddenly feeling, she closed her eyes and shook her head, looking away from Cosmo. _"I'm fine."_ She said plainly, hiding the hurt she had been wanting to express in private.

_"I'm, Cosmo!"_ Cosmo said gleefully, hoping to make the girl smile at the silly joke. He held out his right arm for a friendly handshake, tilting his head and smiling when the girl looked back to him. She smiled as well, but it was quickly thrown off her face before she shook his hand. _"Ivette."_ She said.

_"That's a pretty name."_ Cosmo complimented, smiling more and more at the girl, hoping she would return the favor, and maybe the feelings.

_"Yeah, I guess… Um, did you want something?"_

_"I wanted to know why you were crying…"_ Cosmo said innocently, giving Ivette a slight frown.

The draenei girl looked away quickly again, keeping a straight face but still afraid to make eye contact again. She didn't want her dumb heart to fall for another charming face only to be tossed aside and broken again.

_"I wasn't crying. Something was in my eyes and it began to make them water."_ Ivette said as coolly as she could. _"Then what about the sniffling and the sad look in your eyes?"_ Cosmo retorted cleverly.

Ivette stared blankly through the left side of her eye, now becoming annoyed with the attractive boy that had entered the room. She then sighed and rolled her eyes, turning back to Cosmo. _"It's nothing. And for that matter, it's none of your business."_ She said, a bit more harshly than she had meant to.

_"Sorry…"_ Cosmo frowned. _"I just hate to see such a pretty face like yours-"_ He was explaining, reaching up his right hand to touch the side of her face, gently rubbing it with his thumb once doing so. _"-covered in tears…"_ He finished, a small smile appearing on his face when he saw Ivette was enjoying his touch.

Quickly catching onto what she was doing, Ivette stopped enjoying the blood elf boy's touch, shooing it away with her left hand and turning her head again. She was determined to keep him shut out. And yet, she still hadn't left the room.

Ivette sighed again, then scoot herself away from Cosmo. _"It's none of your business. Now please leave me to handle it myself."_

_"If you really wanted me gone…"_ Cosmo was saying, quickly moving close, hovering his body over hers, trapping her on the couch. _"You would have kicked me out as soon as I entered the room…"_ He finished coolly, looking deeply into her eyes again. He was determined to make this girl his. And so far; by what he could tell; he was succeeding.

He smiled at her blushing face, tempted to purr at her seductively. The need to receive the answer of why she was crying drowned out the temptation quickly. _"Tell me what's wrong."_ He persisted more, but calmly, smiling down at her, chuckling a bit when some of his hair fell over his shoulder and into her face.

Pushing him and his hair away, Ivette sat up, sighing. _"Are all blood elves this persistent? Or is it just you?"_

Cosmo shrugged. _"Me and a few friends."_ He said, happy to make her giggle. The giggle and smile went away quickly, being replaced by another slight frown and sigh. _"Well, where do I start?"_ She said.

_"The beginning is usually a nice place to start."_

Ivette smiled at him again, finally giving in and letting it stay there. _"Well…"_ She started. _"I was born into a political family."_

_"Fun."_ Cosmo smiled at his own sarcasm.

_"Well, yeah."_ Ivette chuckle nervously. _"So, I guess you can imagine how that was. Kad and I growing up with basically no parents."_

Cosmo's eyes widened. _"Wait, what? ! Kad? ! As in that racist? !"_ He questioned, pointing his right arm toward the door as if he were pointing at said racist draenei.

Ivette nodded. _"Yes. He's my brother. Born exactly one year after me."_

_"That must've been a fun first birthday…"_

_"You're tellin' me…"_ Ivette murmured back, shaking her head to continue on. _"But, yes. Our parents were never around. We grew up with several nannies. And I told him how I would never leave him, even when our father tried to get me interested in politics."_

_"So, your parents were the type that felt they could be around whenever they pleased."_ Cosmo stated. Ivette nodded to him. _"Yes. Not bad, but still not very good parents. But over the years, my father kept insisting for me to get interested, hate the Horde and what not."_ She went on, shrugging. _"I was clever and was always able to find a way to slip away from him to hang out with Kad."_

_"You two were close."_ Cosmo smiled, thinking about how close he and Xanna were.

Ivette nodded again. _"Yes."_ She said, then smiled. _"I remember how Kad used to say that he couldn't wait to quest together."_ She smiled more at the memory, then sighed. _"As I grew up, I always dreamt about running away with him. Eventually both of our parents began to pressure me into a life I didn't want. Tell me how to do everything. Eat, sleep, even breathe. I couldn't stand it."_

Cosmo frowned and placed a hand on one of hers, holding it comfortingly. She only frowned more. _"One day while I was out questing, I met a blood elf boy."_ Ivette went on, feeling her stomach twist a bit at the thought of him. _"He was charming and because I was so angry with my parents, he was able to sweep me off my feet easily."_ She went on, sighing again. _"I didn't even think about what he was doing wandering around an Alliance city. But I didn't care. I just met him several times in secret. He would always tell me about how he would be there for me and take care of me. You know, all that sweet talk and charm."_ She blushed, turning her head away. _"I was easily wooed and then…I just ran away with him."_

_"Kad probably didn't like that, did he?"_ Cosmo frowned to Ivette. She nodded, fighting back the urge to cry again. _"He hates me. And I don't blame him. I left him alone."_

Cosmo took the side of Ivette's face in his hand again, turning her head and making her look at him. He smiled comfortingly at her. _"He doesn't hate you."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"Believe it or not, but I've done something similar."_ Cosmo said simply, leaning back onto the couch. Ivette quirked an eyebrow at him. _"You have?"_

Cosmo nodded. _"My friend Xanna and I grew up in an orphanage together. Before I came along, all the other kids would pick on her because she was a halfling. I was the only one that didn't."_ He said, smiling. _"I would protect her."_

_"What happened?"_

Cosmo was now the one to turn away. _"I was adopted. I tried to get my foster parents to adopt her, but they didn't want to. They were afraid of her."_ He explained, now taking his turn to sigh. _"I didn't want to go with them. I didn't want to leave Xanna. But I did."_

_"Well, you didn't really have a choice…"_

Cosmo turned back to her, smiling, a little sadness showing through. _"I could have run away with her. But I didn't."_ He said. Ivette smiled the same way. _"And she doesn't hate you for it?"_

_"Nope."_ Cosmo said, shaking his head. _"Not one bit."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because we love each other. We're too close to ever hate each other."_ Cosmo smiled more, then chuckled. _"But I can't say the same about hating ourselves…"_ He said, truly hating himself for leaving Xanna. He shook his head again. _"My point is that I really don't think Kad hates you. Just give him some time to lick his wounds."_

Ivette nodded. _"You're right."_ She said, then sighed. _"I just wish he'd believe me when I said that I missed him while I was gone…"_ She lowered her head a bit. _"I was so stupid for leaving him…"_

And just then, Cosmo pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. _"You know what you need?"_ He asked, smiling widely. _"What?"_ She replied, her cheeks a light red. _"You-need-cupcakes."_

_"Cupcakes?"_

* * *

_"Please don't hurt me!"_ Akazil flinched at the angry Xanna he had just walked in on in the bathroom. Again.

Xanna; wrapped in a towel; sighed. _"It's fine."_ She chuckled to her friend. _"It was an accident. Don't worry about it."_ She said, smiling. _"But I would like to change alone…"_ She chuckled, shooing him off.

_"Uh, right."_ Akazil said, still a little worried that Xanna might pounce him. He quickly tried to reach for the bathroom doorknob, keeping a close eye on her. She only smiled and turned around when he finally got the door open. Though, instead of leaving, Akazil stayed, staring at Xanna's back, seeing something on her left shoulder peek out from her towel.

Xanna held her shirt to her damp chest, turned around and smiled to Akazil again. _"Well? Are you leaving or not?"_

_"Uh…yeah. Sorry for walking in on you."_ Akazil said, finally leaving the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. _'Where did she get that scar?'_ He thought as he walked down the hallway. _'And how come I didn't notice it before?'_ He thought more, remembering the first time he walked in on Xanna, becoming irritated when he concluded that he was a little too "distracted". _'I'm becoming my brother…'_ He thought, his eye twitching.

He simply closed his eyes and sighed, continuing to walk down the hallway and think about Xanna, thinking about how she didn't seem under the spell of a potion at all. _"Wait a minute…"_ He murmured to himself, coming to another conclusion. _"Mokoki doesn't read!"_

_"Bwahahahaha!"_ Akazil heard from around the corner. Immediately, he knew it was the two twerps. He quickly made his way for them, angry enough that steam nearly came out of his ears.

_"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU TWERPS!"_ He yelled, chasing after them with his sword he had pulled from nowhere. Even he didn't know where he got it from.

_"Akazil! What has Mom told you about that!"_ Makaza yelled over his shoulder as he ran for his life with his tauren friend.

_"BASTARDS!"_ The angry warrior corrected, chasing them and running past the now conscious Ezekiel.

_"I miss somethin'?…"_ The imp quietly asked no one in particular.

* * *

_"Xanna!"_ Heather, Daphne and Kathy shouted simultaneously, all three tackling the girl to the ground as she enter the room. _"HI!"_ They all said, smiling at her widely. _"Hi, girls…"_ Xanna groaned, then laughed softly. _"Any particular reason I'm being tackled this time?"_

_"Not really…"_ The three girls said. Xanna laughed, sitting up to look at their three smiling face, then raising an eyebrow in question. _"Where's, Mel?"_

_"Grounded."_ Sophie answered, her and Sonya coming over and pulling the three younger girls off of Xanna, then helping her up. _"Ah…"_ Xanna replied, straitening her pants and shirt. She then pursed her lips and tilted her head slightly. _"Will she see us off?"_

_"What do you mean "see us off"?"_ Heather asked, frowning with her sisters. _"Are you leaving us?"_ Daphne asked. _"You can't leave us! This is your home!"_ Kathy added before Xanna had the chance to even think of an answer. _"Uh, well…"_ Xanna started, not knowing how to finish. She looked to Sophie with a pleading her, shouting out "help me!" with her eyes.

Sophie nodded back to Xanna, turning her direction to the three girls. _"Girls, Xanna can't stay here. You know that."_

_"She can with the Orb!"_ They protested.

_"You know, they actually have a point there."_ Xanna said, placing a hand on her chin. _"But it sucks that ya gotta wait twenty-four hours to use it for only six!"_ She complained. _"Total bullshit! I'm sending in a complaint!"_ She said, pulling a quill and paper out of nowhere, beginning to write Mister Gnomemire a letter.

That's when Ixxy; somehow; flew into the room all the way from the bedroom she had set on fire. Covered in soot and coughing up cow feathers, she stood up. _"Yeah, you're gonna have to replace that room. I just couldn't get it clean… I mean, I scrubbed, I bleached, I sterilized, I burned! It can't be cleaned!"_

The six other girls stared blankly at Ixxy, occasionally blinking, but standing there and saying nothing.

_"Cupcakes!"_ Cosmo exclaimed, coming randomly into the quiet room from the kitchen. He was dressed in a white apron, chef's hat, and was holding a fairly big tray that held several delicious looking cupcakes on it.

_"Cupcakes?"_ All the girls; excluding Xanna and Ixxy; questioned, raising their eyebrows at the smiling boy.

_"Cupcakes…"_ Ixxy answered, staring blankly.

_"Cupcakes!"_ Xanna exclaimed, quickly snatching up a cupcake from the tray. _"Oh, delicious cupcake! You rule!"_ She said. Then the cupcake was suddenly on an alter and she and Cosmo were bowing down before it. _"Oh, almighty cupcake. You rule all. Command us and we shall do as you say!"_ She went on, she and Cosmo suddenly next to the cupcake. She then carefully placed an ear next to it, listening to what the almighty cupcake of awesomeness had to say. _"…More sprinkles!"_ She exclaimed after a silent moment. _"All hail the spinkley cupcake of AWESOME!"_ She yelled more as she ran off with Cosmo into the kitchen to add more sprinkles.

_"I hate my life…"_ Ixxy grumbled, walking after the two idiots with her head in her hand. She only followed to make sure Xanna didn't set anything on fire since she had a tendency to do so. Even when she wasn't a fire mage.

As Ixxy walked off, the other girls just watched, staring blankly, confused and unsure if they should follow or not. Eventually, the three little girls made the decision.

_"CUPCAKES!"_ They shouted, giggling as they ran off into the kitchen. Sophie and Sonya smiled then followed as well.

* * *

_"So, should we start packin' our stuff and get headin' off?"_ Akazil asked as he ate one of the cupcakes Cosmo had made, ignoring the fact that the young boy could cook better than his own mother. _"Hmm…"_ Xanna pondered, taping her chin then eating half of her cupcake in one bite. _"I-"_

_"No!"_ The three young night elf girls in the room shouted. _"You guys can leave!"_ Heather told Xanna's group. _"But she's staying with us!"_ Daphne added. _"Yeah! This is her home!"_ Kathy got her word in on the subject.

_"Bu-but I can't leave my Xan Xan!"_ Cosmo said, tossing aside his cupcake, apron and hat as he got up and pulled Xanna to him. _"Yeah! She was ours first!"_ Makaza said, also getting up and keeping Xanna close.

_"She's our family! So she stays here!"_ The girls said, grabbing one of Xanna's arms and tugging on it together. Thus, starting a Tug-O-War fight yet again.

_"Quit being idiots, you idiots!"_ Ixxy yelled, getting behind Cosmo and Makaza, then trying to pull them off.

_"Yes! And you girls need to behave!"_ Sophie told her sisters, her and Sonya getting behind them, trying to pull them off of Xanna.

Akazil, Mokoki, and; apparently; Dethiam all looked at each other, shrugged then joined Cosmo, Makaza and Ixxy in the Tug-O-War.

_"Oh, here you guys-"_ Fëanáro said as he came into the room, pausing when he spotted the Tug-O-War sight. _"-are…"_ He finished, blinking at everyone. He then simply shrugged and joined his sisters and Sonya in the fight, giving them a little more of a chance in pulling Xanna onto their side.

_"I never get a say in this, do I?…"_ Xanna asked, staring blankly in the direction ahead of her. _"NO!"_ Everyone shouted, grunting as they began to pull her apart. At the sudden strong pull coming from each side of her, she began to change colors and her eyes and tongue began to pop out. With all of the strength she could muster, she pulled both of her arms away from everyone, panting once she was free.

_"Uhn!"_ Everyone said as they landed with a few loud thuds on the floor.

_"Alright!"_ Xanna said, strands of hair coming out of her ponytail as she huffed with irritation, glaring at all of her friends. _"The first five times is cute, but then it starts to get a little annoying around the eighth time!"_ She yelled, pointing at everyone. She then closed her eyes, inhaled, straightened herself and her hair, then looked at everyone. _"…I'm going to my room to think."_ She told everyone, then walked off, quickly searching Fëanáro's person and taking the Orb of Deception as she walked by. The elf just blinked after the quick "molesting".

_"Gonna probably have to put out the fire first!"_ Ixxy called after her. _"Yeah, yeah."_ Xanna replied, waving her hand passively as she walked off.

_"…Way to go! Ya made her mad!"_ Makaza blamed Mokoki, slugging him in the shoulder. _"Ow! You son of a bitch!"_ The tauren yelled, then tackled the orc to the ground, beginning a dust ball fight. Dethiam jumped into it for the fun, then Ixxy joined as well from boredom.

_"Riiight…"_ Fëanáro said, staring as the dust ball wandered to the next room. _"Our cousin has strange friends, doesn't she, brother?"_ Sophie asked, her gaze leaving the direction the dust ball had left in and landing on her twin. He shrugged in turn. _"I'm thinkin'…yes?"_

_"Do you think she'll stay?"_ Sonya asked, gently holding onto the back of Sophie's shoulders as she usually did. _"I hope so!"_ Heather cried. _"I miss her already!"_ The two other girls cried, holding each other as they cried a waterfall of tears.

Akazil shrugged at the little girls. _"I don't think we can. I mean-"_

_"You're her boyfriend! Talk to her!"_ They all shouted at him, tackling him and shaking him like a doll.

_"Where'd Cosmo and Ivette go?…"_ Fëanáro pondered out loud, turning around to see there was only air behind him.

_"I'll-go-talk-to-her!"_ Akazil choked out as the little girls strangled him. They smiled widely and quickly stopped trying to murder him, releasing their holds and hopping back down to the ground. He rubbed his throat as soon as they did, coughing a bit.

_"Sorry. They take after our mother…"_ Sophie said a bit sheepishly, ignoring Fëanáro looking for the blood elf and draenei.

_"It's fine."_ Akazil replied. _"I'll just…go talk to Xanna."_

_"Actually…"_ Gishezpak said, coming from another room just in time; spooking everyone a bit; putting a hand on one of Akazil's shoulder. _"I have been meaning to talk to Miss Xanna about something. Do you mind if I talk to her?"_

_"Uh…I guess not."_ Akazil said a bit unsurely, raising an eyebrow as he watched Gishezpak leave. _'Why, though?'_ He thought. _'I thought he was the quiet type…'_

_"So…"_ Heather and her sisters said, interrupting Akazil's thinking. _"Uh…yeah?"_ He replied to them. _"When are you gonna tell Xanna you love her?"_ They asked, making the poor boy blush profusely.

_"Honestly, I was thinking the same thing…"_ Sophie admitted, making Sonya giggle, and still ignoring her twin in the background.

_"Will everyone just stay outa my love life! I can handle it on my own!"_ Akazil shouted, his face a bright shade of red. This only made the girls laugh at him.

* * *

Xanna paced the room, thinking about her situation, tossing the Orb up and down in her hand a bit. _"What should I do?"_ She asked herself as she paced. _"I love my new friends, but if I go with them, the girls would be upset and probably never forgive me."_ She went on with her thoughts, turning around to continue her pacing, then looking to the Orb. _"And even if I took the Orb, I still wouldn't see them that much. Those damned monsters in Stranglethorn Vale would slow me down everytime I came to visit…"_

She turned around again, her pacing speeding up a little. _"But I could stay here. I have a chance to have a real family… And the Orb would be much easier to use, wouldn't it?"_ She asked as she stared at the Orb some more, ending the thought with a sigh. _"But what about that stupid psycho, Elros? No matter what I choose, he'd be chasing me down the whole time. He'd probably even kill everyone."_ She sighed again, stopping her pacing. _"Maybe I just wasn't meant to have friends or family…"_

Xanna then sat on the bed, resting her chin in her free hand, the Orb down by her lap. _"Maybe I should just pack everyone's stuff, head back to Durotar with them, then just ditch with Ixxy the first chance I get…"_ She went on, sighing loudly and tossing herself back onto the bed. _"This isn't fair…"_ She said quietly, staring up at the ceiling. _"Everyone deserves at least one friend or family, don't they?"_ She asked it, frowning. _"Why can't I have one?"_

With another sigh, Xanna sat up, then stood up and began to pace again. _"Sure, I guess Ixxy counts. Barely. But still…just one friend or family like the ones I have here would be great… Why can't I have one?"_ She asked again, kicking over a random bag and knocking something out of it. _"Hmm?"_ She said to the shiny Orb thing that had rolled out, kneeling down and picking it up. _"Hey… It's another Orb of Deception…"_ She said, looking back and forth between the two Orbs. _"Wait… This is the Orb that was stolen from Mister Gnomenmire…"_ She said, remembering what Fëanáro had told everyone when they had to stay another night. She then looked to the mysterious bag, checking its insides a little more, then its outsides. _"This is…Gizzy's bag… What's it doing in here? And why does he have the first Orb?"_

_"To be prepared for when we leave."_ Gishezpak answered, leaning against the doorway.

Xanna jumped a bit, dropping both Orbs to quickly stand up. _"Gizzy, what're you doing in here? I wanted to be alone to think for a little bit."_

_"I know, Miss Xanna."_ He said, standing up straight and taking a step into the room, walking with his hands behind his back. _"But you do not need to ask questions when you already know the answer to them."_

_"What's that suppose to mean?…"_

_"Miss Xanna, it is obvious where you belong."_ Gishezpak said, gently grabbing Xanna by her shoulders. _"Wh-what are you-?"_ Xanna was stammering out when the troll leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. _'Holy shit!'_ She thought as her eyes widened. She then tried to fight him off, but gave into how nice it felt, closing her eyes.

Gishezpak then took advantage of the situation and slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, gently flicking at hers for a moment as a distraction, then took the pill he was hiding in his mouth and carefully slid it into hers.

_'Wow, Gizzy sure knows how to use his tongue…'_ Xanna thought, deeply enjoying the kiss until she felt him slip something else into her mouth. _'What the-?'_ She thought, her eyes widening when she realized it was a pill. She tried to jerk away and spit it out, but Gishezpak was faster. He held both of her hands together with just his left hand, brought them to her mouth to make sure she wouldn't spit up the pill, then rubbed her throat with his right hand to make sure she swallowed. A split second after swallowing it, Xanna became dizzy and fell to the ground, weak and unable to move, her vision hazy.

_"Don't worry, Miss Xanna."_ Gishezpak told her as he looked down at her. She blinked up at him as her vision became more blurry, seeing some doomguard standing next to him after doing so. _"This is for the best."_ The troll finished finished.

Xanna blinked one more time, wanting to ask what was going on, but was too weak. She then closed her eyes and slipped into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

Ixxy was taking a sip of orange juice, she and the other three that were involved taking a break from the dust ball fight. **'Good orange juice…'** She thought, taking another sip. _'Holy shit!'_ She heard Xanna say in her mind. She was tempted to take a look at what had made her say, but simply shrugged it off, thinking that she had simply found a shiny butterfly or something of the sort. She then went for another sip of her juice.

_'Wow, sure knows how to use his tongue…'_ She heard Xanna speak again. Her eyes widened and she began to choke on her orange juice. _"WHAT? !"_ She yelled, standing up, slamming her hands on the table as she looked off in the direction of the hallway Xanna's room was in.

_"What's wrong, honey bunny?"_ Makaza; covered in scratches, bruises and bandages; asked, putting down his beverage.

Ixxy's right eye twitched, she snapped her head in Makaza's direction, scaring many things out of him with the look. _"Never-call me that-ever."_ She told him, close to being angry enough to set her eyes and hair on fire again. She quickly shook the feeling off, then ran for Xanna's room, not having to look back to know the rest of the group followed. She slid to a halt at the open door, scanning it quickly. Xanna's bag was gone, the Orb was gone, and even Xanna herself was gone. In addition, the window was open.

Ixxy growled, then took a quick look into her mind, seeing if she could find Xanna, find out what happened and where she was. She only found the girl on the floor of their fused minds, unconscious. **'Dammit!'** She thought. **'If I hadn't been yelling at that damned orc, I would've seen what happened!'**

_"Hey, where's Xanna?"_ Makaza asked, peeking into the room over Ixxy's shoulder. Ixxy shut her eyes tightly, trying her best to replace the urge to hit him with a very menacingly low growl. Seeing she was angry, Makaza backed away slowly.

_"Ixxy, you alright?"_ Akazil got the courage to ask, almost placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to snap and glare at him. _"No! My idiot is missing!"_ She snarled, then quickly snapped her direction to Mokoki. _"What?"_ He asked.

Within a split second, Ixxy was holding him by the throat against the wall. _"Where'd he take her? !"_ She demanded, slamming him again. _"Ow! What? ! Who? ! I don't know!"_ Mokoki yelled back, trying to break himself free of her grasp. He was using both of his hands and he still failed.

When Ixxy slammed him against the wall again, Cosmo, Ivette, Mittens, Jerry, Kadgaa, Margret, Simon, and Naraxis all tumbled out of the rooms they had been in and into the hallway. Ivette had landed on top of Cosmo, her hair a mess. In addition, Cosmo's face was covered in kiss marks.

Mittens had been busy trying to feed Jerry to a tank full of sharks. And poor Kadgaa and Naraxis had spent the last long while locked away, captured by the two gnomes to be experimented on.

_"Dude, you like girls?"_ Makaza asked, staring at Cosmo and Ivette as they both stood up.

_"Of course I like girls!"_

_"Weird…I always thought you were…you know…gay."_

Cosmo huffed, looking insulted and placing his hands on his hips. _"Why does everyone always think that?"_ He asked in the most prissiest manner. After asking, his eyes widened and he quickly pulled up his right hand. _"Oh no!"_ He shrieked. _"I broke a nail!"_ He exclaimed, then burst into tears on Ivette's shoulder.

_"Meow…"_ Mittens said, ashamed of her master once again. _"Squeak…"_ Jerry agreed, still hovering over the tank full of sharks.

Kadgaa; somehow untying himself and his pet; stood up, folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. _"Picked out yourself a real winner there, Ivy. Think he's gayer than the last one."_ He said harshly, looking away from his sister. Ivette frowned at him. _"Kad, I-"_

_"Don't wanna hear it."_ Kadgaa cut her off quickly. Cosmo stopped his sobbing about his broken nail, then turned to glare at him. _"Listen here, you little brat!"_ He yelled, storming over to poke Kadgaa in his chest. _"Your sister is a wonderful, beautiful, smart, and all around great person! And you need to stop being so spiteful to her!"_

_"I don't give a damn about what you think of her!"_ Kadgaa snapped back at him. _"And I don't care what you do with her! She's nothing but Horde trash! Like you! You two are made for each other!"_

Cosmo growled and put his right hand in a fist, tempted to give Kadgaa a wakeup call.

_"Shut the hell up, you idiots!"_ Ixxy yelled at them, no longer holding Mokoki by his throat. _"We got a bigger problem here!"_

_"What, you stupid…halfling!"_ Kadgaa finally snapped. Ixxy slapped him hard across the face for the comment. _"Hey! No one can slap him but me!"_ Ivette yelled at her, turning her around and slapping her across the face.

_"Sweet."_ Makaza said. _"Cat fight."_ Mokoki smiled. Each earned a slap from Akazil.

_"I'll slap whoever the hell I want! Especially when I have been insulted or have something important to say!"_ Ixxy yelled at the draenei girl, slapping her across the face. The two then quickly got into a cat fight.

_"Get off of my sister, you stupid halfling!"_ Kadgaa yelled, then tried to pull Ixxy off of Ivette as Cosmo did the same with the other girl.

_"What on Azeroth is going on here?"_ Azlirac asked, walking down the hallway, then stopping when he saw all of the upset looking teenagers. He quickly saw a panting Ivette and nodded to her. _"Hello again, Ivette. Do your parents know you have come back?"_

Ivette looked away. _"No…"_ She mumbled.

_"Mhm…"_ Azlirac murmured, then scanned all of the teenagers again. _"What is going on here to make all of you so loud and upset? I can hear you all the way from my study. And it's several hallways that way."_ He said, pointing in the direction of his study.

All at once, the teenagers began to shout and accuse each other. Azlirac's eyes widened slightly and his eyebrows rose. He held up a hand to quiet them. _"One at a time, please."_ He said calmly. He then looked around to see who would speak, spotting Dethiam playing with her paddleball of death. _"You."_ He said, pointing to her. _"Can you tell me what is going on here?"_

_"Eh?"_ Dethiam said, her paddle missing the ball. She put the toy down for a moment and shrugged. _"Guess."_ She said simply, then looked to everyone. "_First; she got upset about something and came to look at this room."_ She explained, pointing to Ixxy then at Xanna's room.

_"Because-!"_ Ixxy tried to explain, only to be stopped when Azlirac held up his hand again. _"One at a time."_ He said again.

_"Think she got upset because that elf girl is gone. Probably because the troll guy kidnapped her or something."_ She went on, shrugging.

_"Xan Xan's what? !"_ Cosmo shrilled.

_"Can I finish my explanation without any interruptions?"_ Dethiam asked irritably. Azlirac nodded and she continued. _"Anyways…"_ She said. _"Troll and elf girl are gone, she's upset, he sees her making-out with him and strays from the real point, calls her a halfling, gets slapped, she gets mad, they fight."_ She finished, putting her arm down after pointing at everyone. _"That's it."_

_"Mhm…"_ Azlirac said, slightly raising an eyebrow. Dethiam shrugged. _"Maybe that troll guy is takin' that elf girl to see that elf guy. Good ol' whatshisname… Elros! Yeah, that's him. Not a bad guy. Had a fairly fun year living with him."_

Ivette's eyes widened at the mention of the name, her heart began to race and she had slight trouble breathing.

_"Elros? !"_ Azlirac exclaimed. Dethiam nodded. _"Yeah. I mean, he has been after her since she was born, right?"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait."_ Ixxy said, staring blankly at Dethiam. _"You used to live with Elros?"_ She questioned, she and everyone else giving her a questionable look. The undead girl simply shrugged. _"Yeah."_

_"Why didn't you tell us? !"_

_"You never asked."_ Dethiam answered. Ixxy quickly face planted the ground from shock of stupidity. _"The love of my life has been hanging out with my idiot sister for far too long…"_

_"Coming from the one who used to live in her mind."_ Dethiam retorted, going back to playing with her paddleball.

* * *

_"Why would Gishezpak kidnap Xanna? Why would he even be working for Elros, for that matter?"_ Akazil pondered out loud, pacing the room with Azlirac. _"Elros is a trickster. He can deceive anyone easily. Promise them all kinds of things, sell it off with his looks, and then stab them in the back."_ The older night elf man explained.

As they spoke, Ivette tried to not look uneasy, tried to distract herself by comforting a crying Cosmo. _"Xan Xan!"_ He sobbed into his hands. She tried to relax and held him tightly to calm him down. _'Calm down, Ivy.'_ She told herself in her mind. _'Calm down…'_

_"Where would he take her?"_ Makaza pitched in the questioning.

_"I am not sure."_ Azlirac answered, turning to Mokoki. _"Did your friend ever mention anything? Anything at all?"_ He asked the young boy. Mokoki only shrugged. _"Giz and I are best friends and all, but he was still always quiet and kept secrets."_

_"How are you best friends if he had secrets?"_ Dethiam asked, playing with one of her daggers. Mokoki stared blankly in another direction. _"There aren't a lot of kids in Thunderbluff, alright…"_

_"So you have no idea where they could be?"_ Azlirac asked, pursing his lips and going back to pacing when Mokoki shook his head. _"But how do you know he's working for that loon?"_ The tauren said defensively. _"What if he just wanted Xanna to himself?"_

Ixxy stared blankly at the idiot. _"To help your friend's case, you're saying that he's not working for a lunatic rapist…but is possibly one himself…"_

_"…I withdraw my statement…"_ Mokoki replied quickly. _"But still!"_ He said, denying the fact that his friend was possibly crazy. _"I may not know everything about him and he may keep secrets from me, but I still know Gizzy! He wouldn't do anything bad unless he had a strong reason for it!"_

_"Define what you mean."_ Azlirac said, standing in one spot, his left arm over his chest to hold his right elbow, his right hand on the bottom of his hairy chin. The tauren boy went blank at first from being put on the spot, but quickly thought of an example. _"O-okay."_ He stammered out, trying to not trip over his tongue to explain. _"He's against mindless killing! He'll only kill unless he has a very good reason to!"_

_"Most quests involve killing, tauren…"_ Azlirac said plainly.

_"Well, yeah. But one time I said I wanted to kill wolves. Just for fun. He didn't want to because he saw no reason to kill them. He doesn't fight at all unless he feels he has a strong enough reason to!"_ Mokoki tried to explain, looking up to Azlirac with pleading eyes. _"I swear Giz isn't bad. There has to be some reason why he'd do this!"_

The night elf man shrugged. _"Perhaps Elros is controlling his mind? I know for a fact he studied such things like that constantly."_

As everyone talked and tried to comfort each other, Ixxy walked over to an open window for some air, her eyes widening at a horrible sight happening in the city. _"Uh…I think we're gonna have to talk about the reason why Gishezpak kidnapped Xanna later…"_ She said, watching all of the monsters run amuck.

_"Why? What's wrong?"_ Azlirac questioned, walking over. _"Oh, nothin'. Just the city's bein' destroyed by several freakin' monsters!"_ Ixxy exclaimed, pointing at the sight outside the window.

Several animals, minions, and even a few skeletons and ghouls were running around, attacking innocent people and reeking havoc, burning buildings down and eating corpses.

_"Wow! That looks fun!"_ Dethiam exclaimed happily, suddenly next to the window, watching everyone else have all the fun.

Ixxy and Azlirac ignored her, looking at each other through the side of their eyes, both knowing what the cause was. More of who, really.

Said person being thought about was sitting at his "thrown", smirking wickedly. _"She's finally mine…"_ He said, then slowly burst out into a loud and mad cackle.

* * *

_**Yeah, Ivette's background kinda sucks... And yes, Dethiam has a background wtih Elros. :P**_

As a side note...the blood elf male laugh is sexy...


	35. Everyone Needs a Hero

Chapter thirty-five of Xanna. Hope everyone enjoys. :)

Note: Sorry the chapter title is gay...

* * *

Xanna slowly opened her eyes, blinking to gain focus on the blue blur she saw. Once done, she saw it was Gishezpak, carrying her in his arms. 'Gizzy?…' She thought trying to regain her memory of what had happened that caused her to black out in the first place. She opened her mouth to speak to the troll, finally realizing she had a piece of cloth tied over the bottom half of her face, and rope wrapped around her body.

Not thinking about why such things were where they shouldn't be for too long, she used her tongue to pull the cloth off her mouth. "Gizzy?" She murmured, still feeling a bit lightheaded. "Wha-… What's going on?" She asked. Her blue troll friend didn't answer, barely even glanced down at her, too focused on looking at what was ahead of them.

Xanna was confused and looked to her left, seeing what was ahead. Her eyes widened when she saw the back of Elros' body. She screamed and quickly squirmed out of Gishezpak's hold, then began to hop for her life away from the two.

Hearing the scream, Elros turned around, sighing as he watched his queen attempt at an escape. "Why must they always run?" He said quietly to himself. "Shall I go after her, Master?" The troll asked him. He shook his head in reply. "No." He said, then lifted up his left hand and snapped his fingers, sending some more of his "workers" to capture Xanna.

She heard the snap and automatically knew it meant something bad, but she continued to hop, panting from putting in more effort than usual; hopping for your life was much harder than running for your life. She continued on, not slowing down for even a moment, afraid of what Elros was planning for her, with her, to her. She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind and focus on where she was, where she was going; which was right into a lovely group of "friendly creatures".

Xanna came to a halt and stood absolutely still at the first sight of them, her feet completely frozen. The upper half of her body slowly began to tremble with fear as she looked around her, seeing more of them pop out from behind trees and rocks. They were all so big, much bigger than any of the other spiders she had seen. 'What the hell are these things? Super mutant spiders? !'

As Xanna stared at all of them; only standing and staring as well; she tried to think of a way to escape. Her ideas were quickly interrupted when the leader spider showed herself. Xanna's eyes widened as she looked at her, slowly looking upwards at her until she made herself fall over, being towered by the huge beast. She looked exactly like Naraxis, but much bigger.

Xanna's heart began to race, her breathing became short and quick, she was petrified with fear, not even feeling the tears in her eyes swell up and slide down her cheeks.

'Run!'

Quickly, Xanna hopped back onto her feet, then hopped for her life back the way she had come from, hopping way faster than she had been just a moment ago. She stopped when she was a few feet away from Gishezpak and Elros. Standing still, she looked at them, then looked over her shoulder and at the spiders. Looking forward again, she lowered her head and sighed, then slowly hopped back to Gishezpak and into his arms.

* * *

"Daddy!" Heather cried, bursting into the room with Daphne and Kathy. All three girls ran to their father and clung themselves to his legs, sobbing uncontrollably. Azlirac knew that they must have seen what was going on outside to get so frightened. Either that, or Melanie had decided to pull another prank on them.

"Girls, calm down." The grown night elf man said, patting and rubbing his daughters' heads gently and comfortingly to help them stop crying. "Everything will be alright." He told them reassuringly, then he knelt down and hugged all three of them tightly.

"Daddy, what do we do?" Heather cried. "We're scared!" Daphne and Kathy cried in unison. Azlirac hugged them one more time, then looked into their eyes one at a time. "Go get all of your questing siblings and send them to me, then hide with your mother with the rest of them. Alright, girls?" He requested of them calmly. They all sniffled and nodded their heads. "Yes, Daddy." They said, then quickly ran off to fetch their siblings.

"What do we do?" Akazil asked Azlirac as he stood up after his daughters left. "I am not sure." The night elf man replied, shrugging and shaking his head, then used his right hand to rub the back of his head to think.

"We're doomed!" Makaza shouted, beginning to run around with Ezekiel. "We all gonna die!" He went on, then caught his imp when he jumped into his arms, then began to sob with him. "Boss, I want you to know… I've always hated you!" Ezekiel sobbed. "And I've always hated you!" Makaza sobbed back.

Annoyed, Ixxy rolled her eyes then punched Makaza in the face, making him fly into the wall. "Whatever we do, we can't just sit here with our thumbs up our asses!"

"Yeah! I've tried that! It's not as fun as it sounds!" Cosmo exclaimed, getting off the couch, receiving strange stares from everyone else in the room. "What?…"

"Okaaay…disturbing…" Akazil said, turning away from Cosmo and back to Azlirac. "Hate…my life…" Ixxy said, twitching in the corner. "Ixxy's right. We have to do something."

"Yeah!" Cosmo chimed in again. "We have to save Xan Xan!"

"Yes, I know." Azlirac said. "But that is going to have to wait."

"Wait? Why? ! She needs our help now!" Cosmo yelled, stomping his foot. "Don't worry." Azlirac said, trying to calm the blood elf down. "She'll be fine on her own. Elros wants her alive and wouldn't lay a finger on her."

"Much…" Ixxy added, making the night elf man shrug a bit sheepishly. Cosmo shrilled at the horrible thoughts. "We have to go find her now!" He yelled again.

"Calm down, ya damn fairy." Ixxy commanded irritably. "I've known Xanna my whole life. Hell, I was trapped in her head until just yesterday!" She said, waving her right arm a bit. "She'll be fine on her own. She's escaped tons of situations a normal person would die in too many times for me to count."

"But-" Cosmo tried to say, a few tears now in his eyes. "And we've been together for so long, we can now speak to each other telepathically." Ixxy went on with her reassuring speech. "I can still see inside her mind and vise versa. Right now, she's still unconscious. If anything happens, I'll let ya know."

"But she can't be alone!" Cosmo finally said. "She can't! She just can't!" He cried, stomping his foot again. "When she's alone, she gets the feeling of abandonment! She told us herself! We have to go get her! Who knows what she'll do!" Cosmo cried more, looking to everyone around him with pleading eyes.

Azlirac grabbed the boy and pulled him into a hug like he had done with his daughters. "She'll be fine." He said. "No! No she won't! We-We have to-!" Cosmo persisted, trying to squirm away from Azlirac. The man only tightened the hug and held him close. "She's not going to kill herself." He said calmly, gently rubbing the back of Cosmo's head when he gave up and began to sob into his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. Dramatic moment. Can I go play outside now?" Dethiam said, jumping up and down giddily a bit on the window ceil, jealous of everyone that was in the glorious battle going on.

Everyone stared blankly at Dethiam as she smiled happily at the destruction that was going on outside, being interrupted when some of Azlirac's older children entered the room.

"Dad, Heather told us what was going on. What do we do?" The first boy to enter the room said, his eyes quickly wandering to Ixxy. "Hey, good lookin'." He said, smirking at her.

"Ew… So not interested…"

The boy continued to stare and smirk at Ixxy until his father smacked him upside the head. "This is no time to be hitting on your cousin, Son." He said, his eyes closed, not having to open them to know he had made his son's eyes widen in horror.

"Yeah! Besides…" Makaza said, suddenly next to Ixxy, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "She's dating me."

"What have I told you about touching me? !" Ixxy snapped at the young orc, glaring at him and pulling out a dagger. "Um…I love you?" Makaza replied, taking a few steps back in fear.

"This is also no time to be killing each other." Azlirac said, making Ixxy lower her dagger. "We need to get out there and help in that fight."

"Alright!" One of Azlirac's daughters said, pulling out machine guns, wearing a bandana around her head and plenty of ammo wrapped around her body. "Let's do this." She said.

"I swear to God, if you shout Leroy Jenkins before the fight, I am disowning you as my sister…" The son that had tried to flirt with Ixxy said, staring blankly at his twin. "Well, cover your ears!" His sister retorted at him.

"Melvin! Kalvin! Settle down!" Azlirac said before they began their ridiculous argument.

"Boy, this really makes me think of a couple people I know…" Ixxy said to no one in particular, thinking of herself and Xanna. "Melvin and Kalvin?…" Makaza pondered his own question out loud next to Ixxy, getting a gun stuck in his face. "You got a problem with it, bitch?" Kalvin asked, narrowing her eyes at the orc, keeping a finger on the trigger. "N-no…" Makaza stammered out, looking at the tip of the gun on his nose.

Azlirac sighed to himself, placing his head in his hand. "I apologize. Almost all of my children take after their mother…" He said, shaking his head a little bit. "Now please, let us hurry and help the people outside before our city is destroyed."

* * *

"Holy shit!" Makaza exclaimed, staring at the carnage going on in Stormwind with everyone else on the doorstep. "There're monsters everywhere!" Cosmo exclaimed, picking up his lioness and holding her tightly.

"Ahahaha…" Dethiam cackled, running off to get into a battle with several beasts at once.

"Should we go after him?…" Melvin asked his father, staring at the direction Dethiam had run off in with a raised eyebrow. Ixxy shook her head in response. "Nah, she'll be fine."

"That's a woman? !" Melvin exclaimed, receiving only a shrug from Ixxy. "Alright, guys. Let's do this." She said, pulling out her daggers. Quickly, everyone ran off; except for Melvin and Kalvin.

Kalvin cocked her gun and opened her mouth to shout the famous line, but was stopped by her brother. "Say it and I am so disowning your ass." He said to her. She pursed her lips and directed her eyes to the right, standing in silence. "Don't even think it." He said, not giving her a chance to think the line. She looked back to him with a pouted face. "You are so not fun…"

* * *

Ixxy ran down the streets, helping out anyone she saw in trouble, going into her mind to check on Xanna every chance she got. 'Still unconscious. Dammit!' She thought after helping someone rip apart a skeleton.

"Thanks." The young man panted. Ixxy nodded to him, then quickly ran off again. "W-wait! What's your name?" He shouted after her. She ignored it and made a quick turn around the corner, seeing two adults trying to protect their children from a felguard.

Quickly, Ixxy sprinted over, jumped and knocked the demon away from the family and tackled it to the ground, then kept it pinned long enough for her to stab it in the left side of its chest. The felguard groaned in pain, then grabbed Ixxy and tossed her off. Luckily for her, it was high enough for her to skillfully do a flip-turn in mid-air and land gracefully on her feet.

She waited for the felguard to get back onto its feet before attacking again. Once it was, she ran up to it, slid beneath it through its legs, quickly hopped back to her feet and stabbed it again, also retrieving her other dagger.

The felguard yelled out in pain again, then made an attempt to cut Ixxy with his axe. Ixxy quickly jumped back, dodging the weapon, then ducked the next swing, fell onto her back and tripped the felguard before it struck her down. As she hopped back onto her feet, one of the little boys of the family she was trying to protect ran over and jumped onto the felguard and began to beat on its chest, screaming as tears slipped through his tightly closed eyes.

"Tom, no!" His mother yelled out. She screamed at the top of her lungs when the felguard began to get back onto its feet, holding the young boy by his throat. "Let go of my son, your demon bastard!" The father yelled, taking a pitchfork and charging at the demon with it.

"No, don't!" Ixxy yelled out to the farmer man, all of these actions happening too fast for her to have even stopped the child. She then tried to act faster than she had been to get the farmer and his boy out of the way before they were severely hurt or killed. She ran up to the felguard again, jumped as high as she could, then cut off the hand that had been restraining the little boy and grabbed him by one of his shoulders, pulled him away and held him close as they landed.

"Agh!" The farmer screamed in pain behind Ixxy. "Robert!" The man's wife screamed, picking up her other son and placing a hand over his eyes. Ixxy quickly turned around, still holding the boy as he coughed for air, then quickly covered his eyes as well so he wouldn't see his father lying on the ground with an axe sticking out of his chest.

And just then, someone leapt over Ixxy, pulled out their daggers, and cut off the felguard's head when it wasn't looking, finishing off the move with a skillful landing just at the dying farmer's head. "This is so much fun…" Dethiam said, smirking as she stood up straight.

Ixxy ran past the severed head as the body to it slowly fell to the ground, giving the farmer woman her unbelievably and stupidly courageous son. "Daddy!" The boy's brother cried, getting away from his mother and running to his father. The woman quickly followed and placed their oldest on the ground to hold her husband. "Robert!" She cried.

"Ci-… Cilia…" He said, breathing short and quickly, coughing up blood every now and again.

"Uhn…looks bad… If he dies, think they'll let me eat him?" Dethiam asked, walking over and standing next to Ixxy as they watched the sad sight.

"Normally, I'd support your act, but this time I'm against it." Ixxy replied to her. "No. You can't eat him." She said. Dethiam only shrugged. "Eh. Plenty of other corpses lyin' around."

For the first time since meeting her, Ixxy ignored Dethiam and walked up to the farmer man, kneeling down beside him to see how bad his wound was. She sighed sadly as she looked at the axe, deeply planted in his chest. It actually surprised her that he wasn't dead already.

"Daddy, please don't go!" His little boy cried, holding his mother tightly as he stared at his father, completely horrified. The man smiled and took his hand and held it as tightly as he could, trying not to groan too much from the axe in his chest. "Dad, I'm sorry!" His other son cried, keeping to himself on his mother's other side, also staring with horror at his father and the pool of blood he was making. Still, the man only smiled at his sons and wife. "I need you boys to be strong…and…take care of your mother…"

"No! No, you have to! You're not leaving!" His eldest cried more. "Please don't leave, Dad!"

Still smiling, the man turned to Ixxy. "Thank you for protecting my family for me. I owe you a great debt…but I'm sorry that I won't be able to pay it…" He said, closing his eyes and groaning from pain.

Ixxy shook her head and quickly got to her feet. She wasn't going to let this happen. Quickly, she looked around in the mayhem, looking for a paladin or a priest, someone that could help heal this man so he could stay with his family. With luck on her side, she found one. "Hey, you!" She called out and ran up to him as he healed a friend. "I need your help!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He panted. "I gotta help my friend, but I'm out of mana, mana potions and water." He quickly explained, his right eye closed from getting some sweat in it.

Ixxy growled and grabbed him by the back of his hair, then directed his attention to the poor farmer family. "You see that? That man is dying! And his children will grow up without a father!" She barked at him, yanking his head to make him focus on her. "I don't care if you're out of mana! You are going to keep that man from dying!"

Now fearing for his life even more so than he had been doing, the young man slowly turned his head as much as he could. "Frank, you good for now?" He asked his combating friend. "Uhn!" His friend replied, slicing at a wolf with his sword. "Yeah!" He said, bashing at a snapping turtle with his shield. "I'm good!"

The young man Ixxy still held hostage turned his head back to her, smiling nervously. "I'm all yours, darlin'." He said, feeling Ixxy's grip on the back of his head get tighter. "Don't-call-me-darlin'." She said through gritted teeth.

"Ah…" The young man said from the pain, leaning his head back so it wouldn't hurt as much. "Got it." He squeaked, then gulped.

Ixxy nodded, then huffed as she turned around and dragged the poor man to the farmer family, then roughly tossed him in front of herself once at them. "Holy-" The paladin man was exclaiming, quickly changing his last word when he saw the two young crying boys. "-crap…" He said, then shook away his nerves, knelt down and examined the wound. "Ooh, that is pretty bad…" He said, then stood up and walked a couple feet away with Ixxy.

Sighing, the paladin rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Ixxy. "Look, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to heal that. I barely have any mana and by the time I get enough to heal him, he'll be dead." He explained as simply as he could. With a glare, Ixxy grabbed him by the collar and held him so close, their noses touched. "Listen, buddy, if you don't heal him then you're gonna need someone to heal you!" She growled at him. He gulped as a sweat drop slid down the side of his head. "Y-yes, ma'am." He stammered out. Ixxy then roughly shoved him back toward the woeful family.

The young paladin man closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then slowly let it out, opened his eyes, looked down at the dying man and pursed his lips. "Alright, sir, I'm gonna need you to bare with me here…" He told him calmly. The farmer looked up to him and nodded. The paladin then clasped his hands together and rubbed them with one another for a short moment. "Alrighty…here we go." He said, then took hold of the axe's handle.

"What on earth are you doing!" The man's wife exclaimed. "Ma'am, this is so I can help heal your husband. So, please, bare with me."

"But you can't just do that! It'd kill him for sure!"

"No!" The little boy to the woman's right cried. "Don't kill our daddy!"

The paladin sighed, keeping a firm grip on the handle. "I'm a paladin. I know what I'm doing." He said reassuringly. "Mostly, anyway…"

"What? !"

"Here we go!" He said, then quickly pulled the axe out. "Aaaaaahhhh!" The man screamed from the pain, squirming a little bit and shivering as his blood poured out faster than it had been.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

"Robert!"

"Ooh…that must've hurt…" The paladin said, his lips pursed again as he tossed aside the axe. "Just a flesh wound…" The man said, trying to put on a smile.

"Hurry up and heal him before he bleeds to death!" Ixxy snapped at the paladin, smacking him on the shoulder. The paladin nodded, then knelt down. 'Please…let this work…' He asked in his mind, rubbed his hands together, then placed them on the man's bloody wound. He closed his eyes and mustered up what mana he had left and used it all to heal the wound to; at the very least; not be fatal.

* * *

After a few minutes had gone by, the paladin finally took his hands off the man and looked at the wound. It barely looked like anything was done to it at all. He frowned, then let his gaze fall upon the man's face, frowning more when he saw his eyes were closed. He didn't have to feel for a pulse. He knew what this man's fate was.

Standing up, he sighed with a low head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid he's…" He was saying when the man coughed. Looking down, he saw him slowly open his eyes. "Wha-?"

"Robert!" The woman exclaimed with tears of joy in her eyes, then gently hugged her husband with her children. "We thought you were dead!"

"Me? Dead? Nah, I was just sleepin'."

The paladin's right eye began to twitch. "I try to save his life and he falls asleep? !" He exclaimed, then tried to lunge at the man. "Let me at him! I'll kill him myself!" He yelled, squirming as Ixxy held him back. "Oh, c'mon! He's gonna die anyway! Just look! That wound doesn't looked changed at all!"

"You're right…" The farmer said, slowly sitting up to look at his wound. "But the pain is gone…most of it, anyway. So…I guess I'll get to live another day." He said, looking up to smile at the kind people who saved his life. "Thank you."

"Yes! Thank you so much for saving my husband's life!" The woman exclaimed as more tears fell down the sides of her face. She quickly got up and hugged Ixxy and the paladin. "Thank you!" She said again, then turned to Dethiam. "Even you." She said with a smile. "I don't know what a Horde is doing here…but thank you."

"Eh?" Dethiam replied, pausing in her personal paddleball tournament. She then looked to the man on the ground and shrugged. "Eh, no problem. That felguard was nothin'." She said, then put her paddleball toy away on her person. "You still might need a little more help with that wound." She told the farmer man, kneeling down next to him, then pulled out a needle and thread from her pocket. "This won't hurt a bit." She said, then began to patch up the wound.

"Ah!" The farmer groaned. "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt…"

"Well, my dad doesn't complain when my mom patches him up."

"Your parents are undead…" Ixxy said, staring blankly at Dethiam. "What's your point?" She asked. "Nevermind…"

Shrugging, Dethiam continued to patch up the farmer. Once done, she put away the needle and thread, then pulled out some linen. "This should help too." She said, wrapping the bandage around the man. Once he was all fixed and patched up, the farmer smiled and took the hand his wife offered to stand up. He looked at his bandages then to the people who saved him. "Thank you all so much for helping me…" He said gratefully, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. "What are your names?"

"Ixxy, Dethiam, guy." Ixxy said quickly, pointing to herself and the other two in order as she spoke. "Actually, my name is, Guy…" The paladin said a bit sheepishly, his eyes looking at whatever was off in his left direction. Ixxy raised an eyebrow at him, and Dethiam snickered. She just shook her head to get it out of her mind. "Glad we could help." She told the farmer family. "We have to go now. Stay safe." She said, then turned to run off, being stopped by a small body wrapped around her.

"Thank you for saving my dad…" The little boy who had jumped onto the felguard said, sniffling a little bit. Ixxy let out a small sigh and patted him. "No problem, kid. But next time…leave it to the people who know what they're doing." She told him, just as Guy's friend; Frank; was running away from a pack of wolves in the background. "…Not him." Ixxy added, pointing at the young man with her thumb.

The young boy looked up to Ixxy with a smile and nodded, then let her go.

As she ran off; being followed by Dethiam and Guy; Ixxy felt a warm feeling swell up inside her, and she wasn't afraid to admit it; at least, not to herself. She was able to save a man's life, not letting those two boys lose their father. The feeling of being an orphan was awful, but the feeling of losing just one parent was still pretty bad as well. Especially when you grow up feeling like you were the cause.

'Good thing I saved him… The kid probably would've grown up to kill himself… Or innocent people…' Ixxy thought, pursing her lips a little at it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream. An inward scream. She halted in her running and looked into her mind. She saw Xanna, tied up and surrounded by huge spiders in some sort of forest. 'What the hell? Spiders on Azeroth don't normally get that big…' She thought, then saw a huge red and green spider walk out from its hiding spot. Her eyes widened in horror at it. 'Terokkarantula? But-…but she's an elite in…' She thought more, her eyes widening more.

"Elf?…" Dethiam asked, poking the frozen Ixxy. "Poke, poke…"

"Is she alr-?" Guy was asking. "Look out!" Someone shouted, then all three were pushed out of the way of a collapsing burning building by an orc.

* * *

Akazil ran around the city, his sword and shield equipped in both of his hands, looking for his brother. 'Dammit, Makaza! Where did you go?' He thought, looking around another corner, only finding more of the city's guards fighting off monsters. 'Damn!' He thought, running off in another direction.

"Mommy!" Akazil heard a little girl cry out. "Mommy!"

The young orc looked to his right and saw a small little human girl, walking around and crying, shouting for her mother. Right after he spotted her, he saw a skeleton running up to her, a sword in its hand. Akazil gasped, put his sword on his back and ran up to the little girl as quickly as he could, grabbing her and using his shield to block the strike of the skeleton's sword. The monster had put so much force into its swing, its sword got stuck in the orc's shield. Akazil used the action to his advantage and knocked the monster's skull off with the hilt of the sword.

As the skeleton walked off to look for its head, Akazil ran off with the little girl, hiding in an empty alley.

"Please don't eat me!" The little girl cried in his arms, squirming to get away. "No, no. Calm down." He told her, putting away his shield to hold her in both of his arms. "I'm not gonna eat you." He said, smiling at her. She only sniffled, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. Akazil frowned at the her expression, using his left hand to brush some of her hair out of her face. "Do you know where your mommy is?" He asked her. She shook her head at him, her bottom lip beginning to quiver even more than it had already been. "No."

"Uh…well, do you know what she looks like?"

"She has blonde hair…" The little girl sniffled, addressing her own blonde hair. "And blue eyes."

'Okay, not as helpful as I'd hoped…' Akazil thought, staring blankly at whatever was to his right. He then sighed, shook his head and looked at the little girl. "Do you know her name?"

"Rebecca." The little girl sniffled out, wiping her nose with her sleeve. Akazil smiled reassuringly at the girl and brushed away some of her hair again. "What's your name?" He asked. "St-Stacy…" She answered, frowning a little less now, blinking up at Akazil with her blue eyes. "Hi, Stacy. I'm, Akazil." Akazil said, adjusting the girl so she wouldn't fall out of his arms. "I'm gonna help you find your mommy, okay?" He said. Stacy wiped her nose and nodded to him.

Happy that he had gotten her to stop crying, Akazil smiled a little more, then peeked his head carefully around the corner, making sure there weren't any monsters around to hurt Stacy. Whenever he saw one, there was always a citizen or guard fighting it off. 'Alright, I guess it's clear enough…' He thought, then carefully made his way out onto the streets.

"So, Stacy…" He said as he walked, trying to make conversation with the little girl. "How did you get separated from your mommy?"

"A skellytin was chasing us and grabbed her… She told me to run and I did." Stacy said, sniffling again. "I haven't seen her since that." She said, her eyes starting to water again. "She said she was right behind me…"

"Well, do you know where your daddy is?" Akazil asked, still looking for the girl's mother. "Mommy said that Daddy left for a business trip before I was born…" Stacy said. Akazil felt his eye twitch a little bit as a nervous smile slipped itself onto his face. 'Why is it always a sad story?…' He thought. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't see your mommy." He said, trying to change the subject.

Stacy frowned and turned herself to look in the way Akazil was. "Mommy! Mommy!" She called out, shaking a little bit from fear at all of the things going on around her. "Mooommyyy!"

"Rebecca!" Akazil called out as well, looking to see if anyone turned around in response. "Rebecca!"

"Mommy!"

"Rebec-!" Akazil was calling out, then saw a man struggling for his life against a skeleton and a felguard. He gasped and quickly ran to aide him, pulling out his shield to block the monsters' strikes.

"We have Horde in this now? Great! Just gre-!" The man Akazil was trying to help complained, getting knocked down by the skeleton's kick to the stomach. As he cowered on the ground, he watched as Akazil pulled out his sword and fought against the things trying to take his life; all while holding a little girl. 'Whoa…' He thought.

"You okay?" Akazil asked the man, offering a hand to help him up after fighting off the skeleton and felguard. "Uh…y-yeah." The man replied, taking the offered hand. Akazil nodded, then turned around to retrieve his sword and shield. "Uh…tha-"

"Have you seen this girl's mother?" Akazil asked, not even hearing the man trying to thank him. "She has blonde hair and blue eyes like her and her name is Rebecca." He said, sounding rushed. The man shook his head. "Sorry, no."

"Well, thanks anyway." Akazil said, then quickly ran off. "Wait! What's your name!" The man shouted after him. "Akazil!"

* * *

"Mommy!"

"Rebecca!" Akazil called out with Stacy again, still not having found her mother. By his count, they had been looking for at least fifteen minutes. He was beginning to worry if they'd ever find her. 'No, I can't think that way. We have to find her.' He thought, trying to shake away the negativity.

"Stacy!" A woman called out, running up to Akazil with a sword she had found. "Let go of my daughter, you beast!" She cried out, recklessly swinging around the sword. "Whoa!" Akazil exclaimed, jumping back and pulling out his shield. "Lady, calm down! I haven't hurt her!" He tried to explain, falling backwards and landing on his backside.

"Liar!" The woman screamed and swung the sword again. Akazil quickly blocked it with his shield, getting the weapon stuck in it again. 'Damn, this gonna need a lot of repairing…' He thought, grunting as he tried to get back to his feet with the crazy woman tugging on the sword. "Rebecca, please-" He tried to say, stopping when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

Akazil looked to his left and saw Ixxy, Dethiam and some guy, standing still next to a burning build. He gasped when he saw it began to fall. Quickly, he gave Stacy to her mother and ran off, leaving behind his shield in the rush. "Look out!" He shouted, pushing the three out of the way.

"Akazil!" Stacy, Ixxy and Makaza all shouted out. Ixxy ran up to the rubble and began to dig the orc out. Stacy had squirmed her way out of her mother's grip and ran up to help. Makaza put down his dead imp and helped as well, more tears swelling up in eyes. "Ak, please don't die!" He cried out. "I already lost Ezekiel! Don't let me lose you too!"

* * *

"Makaza, look out!" Akazil shouted, using his shield to protect his brother from the panther. The younger orc panted as he watched his brother fight. "Screw this! I'm outa here!" He heard his imp say. He looked to his right and saw him run off. "Eek, get back here, you coward!"

"Makaza, no! Don't run off!" Makaza heard his brother shout to him, but he was already gone after his imp. "Ezekiel!" He called out, chasing the little demon. "Eek, get back here!"

"Hell no! Did you see the size of that thing? ! I'm a level five, Boss! I'll be eaten alive!"

"You are the worst minion any warlock could ever have!"

"And you're the worst boss any minion could ever have!"

"Get back here, you brat!" Makaza called out again, closing in on his minion's tail; literally. "Ow! Dammit!" Ezekiel yelped out when Makaza had stepped on his tail. "Now get your ass back there and fight!"

"No! I'll die!" The small imp yelled back at his master, squirming as the orc picked him up. "You will go back there and die with pride, dammit!"

"Screw that!" Ezekiel yelled again, then bit down on Makaza's hand and ran when he was free. "Ow!" Makaza yelped, shaking his hand as he chased Ezekiel again. "Get back here, dammit! I'm your master!"

"And a terrible one, at that!" Ezekiel added, running away as fast as he could. "You are so gonna get it when I catch you!" Makaza called after him. "And your hairstyle is gay too!" Ezekiel mocked, laughing as he ran. "Why you little-!" The warlock growled, stopping as he slid to a halt behind Ezekiel. "Why'd ya stop runnin'? That takes out half the fun."

Ezekiel didn't answer, stunned at the sight just a little ways in front of him. Makaza raised an eyebrow and looked at it as well, seeing two felhunters tearing at a corpse. He gasped, his eyes widening a little. "C'mon, Eek, we better go." He said, picking up his imp. The little demon squirmed free easily, landing back on the ground then took a step or two forward. "What are you doing? !"

"Mom?… Dad?…" Ezekiel whimpered out as he stared at his foster parents. He caught their attention with the little noise. His eyes widened as they stared at him with vicious looks in their eyes, growling as they stalked toward him.

"Eek, we better go…" Makaza whispered to his imp, taking a step back with him.

"Mom… Dad…" Ezekiel said again, forcing himself to take a step forward again. "It's me… Ezekiel." He said as the felhunters continued to slowly stalk toward him, giving them mindless and blood thirsty looks. "What happened to you?…"

"Eek, they're gone. There's nothing we can do about it. Now let's go." Makaza whispered again, using his foot to pull Ezekiel back with him. The felhunters growled and leapt forward at them, snarling and drooling. "Ah!"

"Mom!" Ezekiel cried out, getting away from Makaza again, walking up to stand in front of the mindless felhunter. "It's me… It's your baby. Don't you remember?" He said with a pleading voice, reaching up a hand to touch her nose, gasping and having to pull it back when she tried to bite it.

Taking a couple steps away from his mother, Ezekiel stepped in front of his father. "And Dad…it's your boy. You'd always let me ride on your back, remember?" He said, his voice starting to shake and crack. "Remember?…" He said, making an attempt to touch his father's nose like he'd done just a second ago with his mother. Unlike the attempt with his mother, he was able to touch his father's nose.

Makaza stood in silence as he watched his imp plead with his parents to remember him, biting his lip a little, worried that something might go wrong.

"Please remember…" Ezekiel pleaded again, rubbing his father's nose. Both felhunters closed their mouths, staring at Ezekiel's hand. For a second, the little demon thought he might have his foster parents back. But within just a split second, both gave him vicious looks again, snarling at him. Ezekiel's eyes widened, then his father made an attempt to bite him. He jumped away. "No! Mom! Dad!" He cried out, staring at the felhunters with a broken heart.

"C'mon, Eek, we have to go!" Makaza said, reaching for his imp again, pulling his hand away when one of the felhutners snapped at him. He then had to back away from his minion completely when the other began to stalk toward him. "Eek, run!"

"Mom!' Ezekiel cried, taking another step toward his mother. "Please stop! Please!" He pleaded again. She only snapped at him again, successfully latching onto extended hand. "Ah!" He screamed, trying to pull it out.

"Eek!" Makaza called out again, still being forced to back away from the other felhunter. "Eek!" He called out again, tears trying to swell up in his eyes from fear for his friend. "Eek!" He called yet again, watching as Ezekiel became felhunter food for his foster mother. "Eek!"

* * *

"Aaah!" Ezekiel screamed, being tossed against a wall. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but was knocked back down by his mother's tail. He knew he should have been putting up a fight, but he didn't. Not only because he was a level five and couldn't fight, but because he didn't want to. He could tell she didn't want to either. 'She's taking her time to kill me…' He thought, looking at the felhunter. 'Even though she can kill me with one hit…'

"Eek!" The little demon heard Makaza call out for him. He tried to ignore him, the worried cries of his friend too sad for him to listen to. He groaned, closing his eyes to focus on breathing, then opened them again to see his mother hovering over him. "I love you, Mom…" He said with his last breath, going numb as the felhunter began to claw and bite at him.

* * *

"EEEEEK!" Makaza cried out, cornered up against a stack of boxes. "Eek…" He sobbed, watching as the felhunter left the imp's corpse when she was done with it, now walking toward him. He closed his eyes and sobbed quietly, waiting for his fate. When he didn't feel any teeth bare into his skin, he slowly peeked open an eye then both of them completely, seeing two unconscious felhunters at his feet. "What the-?" He quietly exclaimed, looking up to see a night elf man and draenei woman. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

The night elf man sighed, then gently pat Makaza on his shoulder. "We're sorry we didn't get here sooner…" He apologized, then looked to the dead imp on the ground just a few feet away.

Makaza's eyes widened, remembering of his friend. "Eek!" He cried out, then ran past his two saviors and to his imp. When he was next to his friend, his stomach twisted, he felt something he thought might be a scream get caught in his throat, and he began to have trouble breathing. Ezekiel was in a pool of his own green blood, scratched up and parts of him torn open. Makaza fell to his knees, his mouth open in horror as he stared down at the dead imp. He was dying to say something, scream, anything, but nothing came out.

"We are so sorry…" The draenei woman said, walking up to one side of Makaza with the night elf walking up to the other, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Makaza finally broke, turned and cried into the woman's legs. She frowned and began to gently stroke a hand through his hair, but he only sobbed more.

The night elf man looked away, feeling bad for the young orc. He tried to push those feelings aside when he saw more monsters headed their way. "We have to go." He said, turning back to the other two. The woman nodded, then looked down at Makaza. "C'mon…" She said, trying to help him up. He shook his head and turned away from her. "I can't leave him here…" He said, reaching his hands out to pick up Ezekiel's body, but then freezing before even touching him.

The night elf man knelt down to help, slowly and carefully picking up the body and handing it to Makaza. The orc's lip quivered, sniffling as more tears blurred his sight. "Eek…" He choked out.

"C'mon, honey… We have to go." The draenei woman told Makaza, trying to help him to his feet again. Makaza sniffled and stood up on his feet, keeping his eyes on his dead minion. "Eek…" He squeaked out, slowly lifting a hand to shut his friend's eyes. After doing so, he looked away and followed the night elf and draenei woman.

* * *

"Where are your friends?" The night elf man asked Makaza as they ran around another corner, fighting off a skeleton that lunged at them. "I-I don't know…" The orc replied, looking at Ezekiel again. "I was with my brother…then Eek ran off and I chased him…"

The night elf man and draenei woman looked to each other, frowning for the poor boy. "Louis?…" They heard from somewhere to their right. The night elf man perked his ears up, then turned and saw something he didn't want to see. As did his wife when someone had called her name. Quickly, they turned back, hiding their faces with one hand and both of their other hands on the orc. "C'mon." Louis said. "We gotta go…" Seda said.

"Brother!" Azlirac called out. "Seda!" Feladora called out.

"I think someone is trying to get y'all's attention…" Makaza said, turning to look to see who was calling out the names. "It's nothing." Seda said, walking faster. "Just keep walking." Louis said, also quickening his pace. Makaza nearly tripped as they pushed him along.

"Brother!"

"Seda!"

"Are you sure they aren't calling for you two?…" Makaza asked, trying to turn to see the people again. Louis and Seda made him look forward, then quickly turned around a corner, seeing some orc knock three people out of the way of a collapsing burning building.

Makaza gasped, his eyes widening again. "Akazil!" He yelled out as the sight of his brother disappeared beneath the rubble. He quickly put Ezekiel's body down in a safe spot and ran to help dig him out with Ixxy and a little girl, more tears swelling up in his eyes. "Ak, please don't die!" He cried. "I already lost Ezekiel! Don't let me lose you too!" He cried more, hastening his digging.

Seda was about to run up and help as well, but was stopped by Louis. "No, Seda. We have to go." He said, reminding her of his brother and sister-in-law. Just before they ran off, she caught sight of the night elf looking girl digging for the orc, gasping when she caught just the tiniest glimpse of her eyes. "Sanora? !"

* * *

And that's it for now. Hope everyone enjoyed it.

Note: Lol. I'll be honest, I almost cried at certain points while writing this. Like the dying farmer scene. I'm very family oriented, so that was pretty touching for me.  
Second Note: Yep...that's where Xanna is.  
Third Note: Yes, Yere. I used Kalvin's name. :P  
Forth Note: Think of Rambo...  
Fifth Note: Lol. Leroy Jenkins refference FTW! XP  
Sixth Note: May Akazil and Ezekiel rest in peace. :(  
Seventh Note: I've been having problems uploading lately, so that's why I didn't use italics, bolds or underlines. I'll put up a full explanation why on my profile, if anyone cares.  
Last Note: Listen to the Feel Your Boobies song by BartBaKer on YouTube. Lol. It's for a good cause! Oh, and listen to his song Teenie Weenie while you're there. :P


	36. I Won't Abandon You

Chapter thirty-six! Enjoy, bitches! XP

* * *

Louis began to pull his wife away, seeing Azlirac and Feladora running out of monsters to kill. "C'mon, Seda, we have to go now." He said, tugging on his wife's arm. She pulled away, starting to wave her other arm in the air to someone. "Sanora!" She called out.

"Brother!" Azlirac called out again, fighting a turtle off his wife.

Louis sighed, wrapped his arms around Seda's mid-section, picked her up and carried her away. "No!" She protested, trying to squirm free. "Sanora! Sanora!" She kept calling out for their lost daughter. "Sanoooraaa!"

'Thank god…' Ixxy thought. 'That yelling was getting annoying.' She thought more, continuing her digging for her orc acquaintance.

"Ak! Akazil!" Makaza cried again, wiping tears from his eyes as he dug. "Please don't die!" He pleaded.

Hearing those words again almost began to distract Ixxy. She quickly and roughly shook them out of her mind and focused on the rubble. "You know, this'd go faster if we had a little help here!" she barked, turning her head to glare at Guy and Dethiam, along with anyone else standing around.

"Why should we help?" Rebecca sneered. "He was a stupid Horde!" She said coldly.

"No he wasn't!" Makaza yelled at the woman, glaring at her with his tear filled blue eyes. "He was my brother! Is my brother! And he risked his life to save his friends!" He yelled, his heart tightening at the horrible thought of losing his one and only sibling. "If that's considered stupid to you or anyone else, then I'm glad he is!"

Rebecca was taken aback, though, she tried not to show it as she walked up to grab her daughter. "Whatever." She said, taking Stacy's hand and holding it tightly. "Come, Stacy. We're going to Shattrath." She said, starting to walk again. "No!" Her daughter cried, snatching her hand back. "Akazil!" She cried out as she went back to the rubble.

"Stacy!" Rebecca snapped, roughly grabbing her daughter's arm once more. "Come!"

As the two fought with each other, Guy slowly made his way next to Ixxy and began to help. "Think he's still alive?" She asked him, keeping her eyes focused on the rubble she was grabbing. Guy shrugged and sighed. "I honestly don't know." He said a bit grimly. "I have no idea what an orc's body is able to withstand."

"If he's dead, can I eat him?" Dethiam asked, walking up to Ixxy's other side to help as well. Ixxy just rolled her eyes at the undead girl. "You know, you're starting to lose your appeal to me…" She told her, only receiving a shrug.

"He has to be alive! He has to!" Makaza cried out, having to wipe his eyes again. "Please!" He choked out, blinded by his tears. "Please don't die…"

* * *

"Akazil!" Stacy shouted after getting away from her mother yet again. "Say something!" She cried out, trying to dig some more as her mother grabbed her again. "Say something!" She cried louder. "Akazil!"

As they continued moving pieces of the burnt down building, some of it began to move and groan. A second later, Akazil crawled out from beneath the rubble, groaning as he placed his right hand on his head. "Ow…" He groaned, then got the rest of his body out and stumbled out onto the street. "My head hurts…" He said, slowly sitting on his knees.

"Akazil!" Makaza and Stacy exclaimed with joy, both running up to hug the orc, crying tears of happiness and blissful relief of knowing he was alright. "Stacy?… Makaza?… Ow…" Akazil moaned, looking at the crying and vigorously shaking bodies latched onto him.

"Stacy, get away from those beasts!" Rebecca yelled out, running over to retrieve her daughter again. The little girl quickly ran to the other side of the injured orc and hid. "No!" She yelled, peeking her head out to glare at her mother.

Blinded by fury, the grown woman ran off to get the sword still stuck in Akazil's shield, coming back to swing it at the boy and his brother. "Give me back my daughter, you monsters!" She yelled, a hot tear sliding down the side of her face.

Stacy gasped at the sight of the sword, then quickly put herself in front of the two orcs. "No!" She yelled courageously at her mother, throwing her arms to her sides. "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Stacy, get out of the way! Mommy knows what she's doing!" The woman yelled, grief and anger clouding her judgment.

"You know, everyone here seems to have lost sight of what the real problem is…" Ixxy muttered to Guy, staring at some of the buildings still burning down around them. "Yeah, I know whatcha mean…" The young man replied.

With a sigh, Ixxy tried to shake some of her irritation off, then forwarded the rest of it at the crazy woman with the sword. "Look, lady! We got some more important things to handle!" She yelled, walking up to her and snatching the sword right out of her hands with ease.

Rebecca was about to swear a storm at Ixxy, but was forced to bite her tongue when a dagger suddenly appeared in front of her neck. "Keep your mouth shut and I might think about letting you live…" Dethiam chuckled, holding the woman captive with her other arm now.

"Deth, you aren't really helping our case…" Ixxy said, staring blankly at the disturbingly gleeful undead girl. Dethiam only rolled her eyes under her belts in return. "Haven't you heard that it's a dog kill dog world?"

"That's not…" Ixxy was about to correct the undead girl, her eye twitching a bit. She then changed her mind with a shake of the head and sighed again. "Nevermind… Anyways…" She went back to the real subject, turning her head to look at some of the other people around her. "Everyone seems to have forgotten-" She was saying, stopping at the feeling of something small and wet hit the back of her head.

Slowly, Ixxy used her right hand to reach the spot, feeling the wet spot of her hair. Her eye began to twitch a little bit when she realized what it was, and a low and slightly dark chuckle slowly slipped itself out as she turned around. "Did you just spit on the back of my head?…" She questioned Rebecca. The woman replied with a scoff and repeated the action, the saliva landing under her left eye.

With a simple; and slightly creepy; smile, Ixxy wiped off the spit and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. She then tossed aside the sword she had taken from her, took a step or two toward her and slowly lifted up her left hand. "You see this hand?" She asked simply.

"Yeah. What'd ya gonna do? Slap me with it?" Rebecca sassed. Ixxy only shook her head at her. "No." She said, then bitch slapped the woman with her right hand. "That's my slapping hand!" She snapped, then tackled the woman. After that, somehow, Dethiam got herself involved in the dust ball.

"Ladies, ladies!" Guy exclaimed, running up to the dust ball. "Calm down!" He told them, attempting to pull someone out and stop the fighting, being unsuccessful and sucked into it himself. "Ah!" He screamed like a little girl. Even Stacy thought so.

* * *

"I miss somethin'?…" Akazil asked his brother, staring at the dust ball as it bounced around.

"No." Ixxy; suddenly next to the orcs with a scratched covered body; answered before Makaza had a chance to even open his mouth. "But in case you did, let me clarify…" She went on, using her right hand to address the things and people she was speaking of. "She's an idiot, he's a crybaby, he's useless, she's losing her appeal, Ezekiel is still dead over there, and I'm pretty sure that she's a pedophile…"

"Ezekiel!" Makaza cried, running back to his dead friend's body, cradling it in his arms as he sobbed.

"I am not an idiot and Stacy is not a pedophile! She's only eight!"

"And I am fairly useful, dammit…"

"Of course you are." Dethiam said, patting Guy on the back as he murmured things to himself.

Ixxy rolled her eyes, ignoring everyone. "And last, but not least… We still have a freakin' city to defend, you damned idiots!" She hollered, jumping a good few feet into the air, her frustration blowing out her ears in steam form.

"Blargle nargh!" A ghoul shouted its warcry just before attacking a random citizen. "Exactly!" Ixxy exclaimed, throwing her arms in the direction of the attack. "Exactly, dammit! No one even noticed him because Miss Priss over here-"

"Hey!"

"-had to go and start a fuss over nothing!" Ixxy finished, then quickly pulled out her daggers. "Now can we please start killing these damned things before they kill us!"

"I'm still being attacked over here, you assholes!" The random townsfolk that had been tackled by the ghoul shouted, just barely fending off the thing. "A little help would be nice!"

Ixxy stared blankly at the sight, then threw one of her daggers at the ghoul's head, knocking it off. "Freaking hate this place…" She muttered to herself as she walked over to retrieve her daggers and possibly kick the man on the ground by "accident".

* * *

As Ixxy walked off, Akazil turned around and made his way for his sobbing brother. "Mak, you okay?" He asked.

Sniffling, Makaza showed his brother Ezekiel's body. "H-He's dead, Ak…" He managed to say, still nearly choking on his words. Akazil was a bit speechless as he stared at the dead imp, feeling sick as he looked over all of the wounds and dried up green blood. He shook his head to try and get a grip of himself, then looked to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can't you bring him back?"

"No." Makaza sniffled, shaking his head. "I haven't gotten that far in my training. All I can do is summon another imp."

"Then why not do that?" Ixxy asked, suddenly next to the boys, staring at the dead imp along with them.

"I don't want another imp! I want Ezekiel!" Makaza choked out, beginning to sob uncontrollably again, holding his dead friend close to his shaking body. His brother kept a hand on his shoulder as he sobbed, trying to comfort him as much as he could. "It's gonna be okay, Mak…" He said.

"B-But-"

"Brother!" Azlirac yelled, stopping in his running next to the teens, muttering a swear or two to himself. He then looked at the three, then the imp. "What happened here?" He questioned.

"We've suffered a loss…" Akazil explained as Makaza showed the body to the night elf man. Azlirac nodded and knelt down next to the crying orc. "I believe I know a way to help." He said, reaching for Ezekiel's body.

"Really?" Makaza gasped with joy, even more tears flooding his eyes.

"Yes, I-" Azlirac was saying when his wife called for him. "Azlirac! The house in on fire!" Feladora exclaimed to him in horror. "Melanie is trapped in her room!"

"I'm sorry, I will have to help in a moment." Azlirac said in a rush and ran over to his wife to go save their endangered child.

"But-! Wait!" Makaza called out, getting up to run after him. "What about Eek…" He said softly, another tear sliding down his cheek.

"It'll have to wait for now." Akazil told his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder again.

"If we can't save him, can I eat him? Demons are really tasty." Dethiam said, suddenly on Makaza's other side, poking at the "food" he was holding.

Slowly, the two orcs and Ixxy stared at the undead girl, blinking at her.

"Deth…" Ixxy said, still blinking at her. "Go over there…" She told her, pointing in a random direction that just happened to be filled with many monsters. Shrugging, the undead girl did as told, laughing maniacally as she did so.

* * *

Once rid of the corpse hungry undead girl, Ixxy turned her attention back to the dead imp, slowly raising an eyebrow at it. 'Brother…' She thought, thinking of Azlirac. 'Louis and…Seda…' She pondered more, an idea popping into her head. "I think I know how to save him." She said, snatching the body and running off with it.

"Wha-? Wait! Ezekiel!" Makaza shouted, his voice now hoarse from yelling and crying so much. "Mak, I'm sorry, but we can't worry about that right now." Akazil told him, holding his brother a bit to make sure he didn't hurt himself by screaming until he passed out. "I'm sure Ixxy knows what she's doing. For now, just summon another imp and stay by me. Don't run off again."

Makaza sniffled, wiping his eyes again. He then began to summon for another imp as his brother told him to.

"Akazil, look out!" Stacy suddenly called out, being carried away by her mother.

Slowly, the weary orc turned around, coming face-to-chest with a felguard. "Hi…" He said after slowly leaning his head up to meet the demon's gaze. "How ya doin'?" He asked it sheepishly.

Just when the felguard was about to answer the question with its axe, its hand was shot with an arrow, making it drop its weapon. The demon roared with rage as it looked for who or what had done the action. Just when it saw it was a blood elf hunter, a spider jumped onto its head and began to use its web to blind it.

"Duck!" Cosmo shouted. With hesitation, Akazil and Makaza both crouched down, seeing Mittens fly over them and tackle the felguard with Naraxis barely a second after. "Cosmo?" Akazil murmured almost inaudibly, seeing the blood elf boy run toward them.

"You two okay?" Cosmo asked, not paying attention to Jerry jumping off his shoulder to help Mittens and Naraxis attack the felguard.

"We're fine."

"So-so…" Makaza corrected, going back to his summoning spell. "So-so." Akazil repeated. "What about you?"

"Fine. Been coming really close to losing my hair, but fine." The hunter replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Meow!" Mittens exclaimed as she attacked the felguard. "Oh, and Mittens' tail… But fine."

"That's…good."

* * *

"Naraxis, there you are!" Came Kadgaa's voice. Turning, Akazil, Makaza and Cosmo saw the draenei running there way. "Quit running off, you damned-!" He was yelling at the spider, now noticing the dead felguard he was sitting on. "Wow… What the-?… How-?… What happened here? !"

Before any of the three other boys had a chance to answer the racist, they heard a little girl scream. Turning their heads, they saw a little girl and her mother being attacked by a skeleton. Akazil's hand quickly made way to grab his sword, only to grab air. "Wha-? Shit! I must've lost my sword under the rubble…" He said to himself. Nevertheless, he still made his way to Stacy and her mother.

"Akazil, what're you-!" Cosmo exclaimed as the orc run off, quickly ducking an arrow Kadgaa shot in his direction. After standing up straight again, he turned around and saw a dead wolf with an arrow through its head. "Thanks." He told the dranei with a smile.

"Once in a lifetime thing…" Kadgaa replied, picking up his spider.

* * *

"Hey, mind if I barrow this?" Akazil asked the skeleton, snatching its shield from its grasp. "Ooh, very nice. But I better give it a test run." He said, using the shield to smack the skeleton in its bony face. He repeated the action several times until he made it drop its sword. Once the weapon was on the ground, he picked it up, used it to remove the monster's skull from its body, then tossed it in a random direction.

"Batter up!" Someone shouted, then used a staff to hit the flying skull, making it fly over to several other skeletons and knock them down. "Sweet. Strike." Mokoki said, apparently switching his sport activity.

"Mokoki, look out!" Akazil called out to the tauren, seeing another felguard appear behind him. "Whoa!" the shaman exclaimed, quickly being knocked aside by the demon. "Okay, ow…" He said, landing in a very awkward and quite painful position.

"Ak!" Makaza tried to call out with his sore throat, now done with summoning another minion.

"Mittens!" Cosmo yelled his pet's name, sending her after the felguard as it made its way for Akazil and the two humans. Unfortunately, the lioness was easily knocked away, as was Naraxis when he tried to jump on its head and blind it.

As quickly as he could, Akazil jumped in front of Rebecca and Stacy, only to be knocked out of the way as well. Before he could get up, the felguard stomped on his back, making sure he was unable to move and fight again. "Ah!" The orc cried out.

As his brother screamed out in pain at the top of his lungs, Makaza picked up his new sidekick and tossed him at the felguard. "Aaaaah! What the hell? !" The imp exclaimed, splatting on the side of the felguard's helmet. "Ow…" He squeaked.

"Distract him!" Makaza coughed his order to the imp, moving both of his hands to rub his sore throat.

Quickly regaining some of his composure, the imp began to crawl all around the felguard's head, trying to make it stumble and fall backwards. Sadly, the demon was unmoved and tossed the imp aside like he was nothing, then snatched Stacy right out of Rebecca;s arms and began to make its escape with her.

"Stacy!" Rebecca and Akazil both exclaimed.

"Mommy!" Stacy shrilled, trying to squirm her way free from the felguard's grasp.

"Stacy!" Rebecca cried again, running after the demon and her daughter as fast as she could. As she did, Akazil forced himself to his feet and do the same, almost falling back down when the ground began to shake.

"What the hell is going on? !" Mokoki exclaimed, his hooves slipping in different directions beneath him, forcing him to do the splits. "Ow…" He squeaked as a tear ran down the side of his furry face.

"I don't know!" Akazil replied, still trying to stay on his feet.

Their questions were answered when a giant red and green spider slowly made its entrance.

* * *

"Yippee ki yay, mother-!" Xanna exclaimed, bouncing on the back of the giant tarantula. "Ow! Hey, careful!" She told it, only to be bounced again. This time, she bounced forward, forcing her to slide down the beast. "Yabba dabba woo hoo!" She cheered, jumping off the head of the creature. "That's how I roll, bitchs." She said to no one in particular, giving herself a thumbs up. After that, she put her right pointer finger and thumb in her mouth and whistled, calling for some more "help". "Go! Go, my minions! Attack!" She ordered, many more spiders; all white and much smaller than the one she had been riding; running past her and fighting off demons, undead and other beasts. She cackled like a mad woman as they all helped the citizens of Stormwind.

"Xanna? !" She heard some of her friends exclaim. Xanna then paused her laughter, turned her head and smiled when she saw some of her comrades. "Hi, guys!" She said, waving at them.

"What the hell? !" Mokoki and Makaza exclaimed in unison.

Xanna laughed at her friends, about to make her way over to them when her ear twitched from hearing a mother and child calling out for each other. Quickly, she whistled again. "Steve!" She called out, jumping on the spider's back when it rushed over to her. "That way!" She ordered.

"X-Xanna! Wh-? !" Akazil exclaimed as the elf girl rode right past him. "Be back in a minute!" She told her friends. The orc just stood in the one spot, dumbfounded.

"Xan Xan, waaait!" Cosmo called out, running after the girl.

"Dude, what the hell just happened? !" Mokoki questioned, throwing his arms out in front of him. Akazil shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, but we should follow." He said, forcing himself to run after Xanna.

"Mommy!" Stacy cried out, still trying to fight for her freedom, crying as she reached out for her mother. "Stacy!" The worried woman replied, trying to keep up with the felguard's pace.

"Yo, Lance!" Xanna called out, right behind the worried blonde woman on "Steve". The felguard stopped his running and turned around with a puzzled look from hearing the elf girl, seeing nothing but the blonde and a spider.

"Hi!" Xanna shouted just before landing on top of the demon, tackling it to the ground. With haste, Xanna unlatched the arm around the little girl, quickly tossing her to her mother. "Run!" She told them as she tried to fight Lance to stay on the ground.

Rebecca wasn't about to argue. She held her daughter tightly, turned around and ran off, only to bump into that damned orc again.

"Akazil!" Stacy exclaimed, watching as the young boy rubbed his head.

"Wheeeeeee!" Xanna yelled, flying over and grabbing the three, landing on Steve. "Wow, that was extremely lucky…" She said, blinking at the situation.

"Xanna! Steer this thing and get us outa here!" Akazil exclaimed. Xanna folded her arms, pouted her lips and stared in another direction. "Geez, no need to be so rude about it…"

"Xanna!"

"Alright, alright!" The girl yelled back, taking hold of the back of Steve. "Steve, don't fail me now!" She said, tapping the spider's side with her foot. The arachnid quickly jumped on a wall to the side as Lance got up and lunged for the group. "Wooo hooo!"

"Holy shit!" Akazil and Rebecca exclaimed in unison, trying to keep hold of the spider as well. "Aaah!" Stacy screamed and gripped her mother tightly.

"Oh, sure! Just forget about us!" Mokoki yelled at them as the spider skittered past him and the other three boys on the wall. He let out a loud groan and began to follow again.

* * *

Steve came to a halt with a loud skidding sound, standing still for all of his "passengers" to get off safely. "Alrighty, this is our stop. Please step off safely, one at a time, and have a good day. This has been Steve Transportation." Xanna spoke into a radio communicator, sounding like she was an actual transportation driver. Laughing at herself, she put the communicator away and hopped off the spider, helping the other three off, ignoring their blank stares.

Before either Akazil or Rebecca had the chance to question what was going on, the other four boys showed up behind them, panting.

"You…bastards…" Mokoki said, hunched over to catch his breath. "Whoo, I am out of shape…"

"Hey, if you wanted a ride, you shoulda said somethin'." Xanna said, shrugging at the worn out boys. If Kadgaa hadn't been so out of breath, he would've been swearing things known to only a few people and some orcas. "What?" The irritating girl questioned his look of annoyance.

Rebecca let out her frustration with a sigh. "I'm done with this." She said, adjusting her daughter in her. "I'm heading for Shattrath." She went on, turning around to leave. "Spiders, demons, skeletons, ghouls, halflings! I'm done with it!"

Xanna tilted her head at the last thing the woman said. "Halflings?…" She noted the word was plural. 'Ixxy?' She thought.

"Xanna? Wha-What the hell-? What-What's going-?" Akazil stammered to his friend, placing a hand on her shoulder as he tried to comprehend what was going on. "I thought you- What-? Where-? How-?" He continued, eyeing her from head to toe. He then quickly shook his head and waved his hands in front of himself. "I don't care. I'm just so glad you're okay." He said, then hugged her tightly.

"Glad to see you too." Xanna replied and returned the hug. "Anyways; the spiders… Yeah, I-"

"Xan Xan!" Cosmo said with a shrill after gaining his breath, tackling his friend to the ground, holding her tight in his arms. "Oh god, I'm so happy you're safe." He said, hugging her tighter and tighter, shaking and starting to cry. "Can't…breathe…" The girl choked out, then somehow squirmed her way free.

"So…yeah…" Xanna was going on after getting free from the bear hug. "Ya see, I-Dave, I said don't eat the citizens! We're here to help them! Not eat them! Help, dammit! Help!" She had to quickly change the subject to address another one of her spider "minions". She sighed and shook her head, then looked to her friends again. "Okay, long story short, I'm the spider queen."

"Spider queen?" The group repeated with question, all raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'll explain later. For now; where's Ixxy? I reeeally need to talk with about a plan."

"Plan? What plan? What's going on?" Akazil questioned. "And where's Gizzy?" Mokoki threw in.

"We don't have time for such complamacated questions! Where's Ixxy!" Xanna exclaimed, mispronouncing "complicated" on purpose.

"Present!" Said girl shouted from a little ways behind the group, throwing an imp at the back of Xanna's head. "Aaaah! I can't fly, dammit!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he flapped his arms, landing on Xanna's face when she had turned around. Mokoki burst out with laughter at the sight, thinking many perverted thoughts, then was hit very hard by Akazil for it. "Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"So, you wanna get dinner sometime or somethin'?" Ezekiel asked, still latched onto Xanna's face.

"Eek!" Makaza exclaimed as much as he could with joy, yanking the imp off of Xanna's face to hug him tightly. "You're alive!" He cheered, then looked to Ixxy. "How did you-?" He began to ask, ignoring his imp trying to squirm for freedom.

"No time." Ixxy said, then smacked Xanna. "Ow! What? !"

"That's for being an idiot!"

"What? ! I didn't even do-Dave! I said stop eating them! Don't make me come over there!"

"Focus!" Ixxy barked, grabbing Xanna by the shoulders to shake her. "What the hell are you doing here? And where is Elros?"

"Weeelll…"

* * *

Gishezpak place Xanna down on the floor, then began to undo her bindings, starting with her blindfold.

Once she was able to see again, Xanna quickly examined her surroundings. She was in a big room filled with all sorts of machines that looked to be unfinished. The room was well lit as well, but it still felt so dark to Xanna. "Where are we?" She queried as she continued to look around the room.

"Your new home." Elros answered, smiling down at the girl. She quickly snapped her head back to look at him, an eyebrow raised in question. "Home?…" She repeated, slightly tilting her head to one side. The raven haired blood elf man smiled a little more and nodded. "Yes. This is your home now." he said, then turned around. "gishezpak will give you the tour. I have some business to attend to." He said as he began to walk off.

"W-Wait!" Xanna called after Elros, quickly getting to her feet and going after him. "You kidnap me and then ditch me? What kind of bullshit is-What the hell is that? !" The young girl squealed, leaping into Gishezpak's arms and pointing to whatever was in front of them.

"Ahem…" Elros said to Gishezpak before answering "his queen", hiding the slight jealousy from not being the one whom held Xanna. It went away once the troll handed the girl over; making her have to adjust a bit as well. "That is a ghoul minion of mine." The psychopath answered the; under aged; girl in his arms. "You will see those wandering around very often."

"Uh-huh…" Xanna replied as Elros placed her back on the ground. "Right…"

"Now, I must leave, for I have other things to do." Elros said, walking off again. "Take care of her for me, troll." He ordered Gishezpak, waving a hand at him. "You know what will happen if you don't…" He murmured.

At the last statement, Xanna quirked an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?…" she asked quietly to herself. "This way, Miss Xanna." Gishezpak said, interrupting her thoughts to lead her down the hallway ahead of them. "First, I shall show you your room."

"O…kay?" Xanna replied unsurely, following the troll anyhow. As they walked, she counted each door she saw, figuring she'd try to make a mental map of the place. She was also bored. 'One…two…three…' She counted, staying right behind Gishezpak. 'Seven…eight…nine…' She continued, making it all the way to seventy-three before finally stopping.

"This is your room." Gishezpak said, opening the door for Xanna. She entered the room slowly, her mouth dropping slightly in awe at the beautifully decorated bedroom. "Wow…" She softly exclaimed. "This is for me?…"

"Yes. Each inch was decorated to fit your liking. If there is something you want added or removed, let me know and I will have some ghouls do as you wish."

"That's so creepy, and yet so…nice…" Xanna said in another awe filled whisper, taking a few steps more into the room, taking in the whole thing as slowly as she could, wanting it to last. "I've never had my own room before…" She said, a small smile growing on her face.

* * *

"Care to continue the tour or shall we do that later?" Gishezpak asked Xanna, standing at the doorway as he watched her take in the room.

Xanna peeked her head out from the mountain of pillows on her bed. "Hmm? O-Oh, yeah. We can do that now." She said, quickly getting out of the pillows and hopping next to Gishezpak. "Just lead the way."

With a nod, Gishezpak led Xanna out of the bedroom and down the hallway once more. "Why are there so many doors?" She asked as they walked. "I cannot answer that at this time."

"Then at what time can you answer it? In the morning? Noon? Snack time? Peanut butter jelly time, maybe?"

"No. When you are a bit older and wiser, then maybe I can. For now, I cannot."

Xanna quirked an eyebrow at the troll's back. 'Older and wiser? So, what? I'm too young to know now?'

"Yes." Gishezpak answered, not having to look back to know that Xanna's eyes had gone wide.

'What the hell? Did he just read my mind? Does he have some sort of mind reading headband or something? !'

"No, I do not. You are just predictable at times, Miss Xanna."

'What? ! Me? Predictable? Pfft! I'm the most unpredictable-'

"I said at times, Miss Xanna."

'Oh, yeah? How 'bout you predict my foot in your-'

"I do not mean to annoy you, Miss Xanna. I was order to answer your questions, if you had any."

'Doesn't mean you gotta "predict" what I'm thinking…'"Then maybe you shouldn't be so predictable." Gishezpak said with a smartass tone, a small smirk growing on his face. Xanna stared irritably at the back of his head. 'Oh, ha ha…' She thought.

Gishezpak let out a small chuckle as they continued to walk. "Anyways; this way is to the dining room." He said, walking past a few more doors, turning right and then opening two big doors to show Xanna where the dining hall was.

* * *

"Wow…" Xanna said with awe like she had done when seeing her room. "It's so big…" She said, staring with amazement. "This is where we eat?" She asked Gishezpak, turning her head to look up at him. The troll shrugged. "If you wish to. Master Elros usually has his food sent to his study and I, myself, prefer to eat in my room."

"Wow, poor lovely room is pretty much goin' to waste…" Xanna said, pursing her lips at the amazingly decorated room. Gishezpak nodded to her. "Yep." He said, starting to turn around. "Shall we-?"

"What's this?" Xanna asked, suddenly at the table, poking some green gelatin type thing; with several other things inside it. "Is…Is that an eyeball?" She asked, poking the thing again, her jaw dropping when the eyeball looked to her and blinked.

"Come, Miss Xanna. We still have one more room to look at." Gishezpak said, walking out of the dining room. "One more? This place is filled with freakin' rooms!" Xanna muttered as she followed the troll.

* * *

"Whoa…" Xanna said, staring all around the biggest and most wonderfully decorated room of all she had seen on the "tour". "What room is this?" She asked, taking a few more steps toward the center of the room.

"The throne room." Gishezpak answered, standing by the doorway. "This is a room you will see very often when you are older. For now, this is the only time you will see it. And don't touch anything." The troll said, seeing Xanna try to poke a vase. She quickly retreated her finger and began to whistle. "Once you are done looking around here, I will escort you back to your room." He told her as she wandered away from the fragile object.

"Okay…" Xanna said, walking around the throne at the head of the room. "Hmm… If I'm gonna be…"queen",-" She said, making air quotes. "-then where's my throne?"

"You will get one you're ready for it."

"So I'm boned to stayin' in my room, ain't I?…"

"Yes."

"That…sucks…"

"Yes, but you will just have to deal with it for now, Miss Xanna." Gishezpak said, turning away with a sigh and shrug. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to please hurry up. I need to discuss something with Master Elros…"

"'Kay." Xanna said, suddenly next to the troll. "Let's go."

"Thank you." Gishezpak said, nodding to Xanna before escorting her out of the throne room. Shortly after they began to walk, Xanna's ear began to twitch. She turned her head, hearing the noise coming from a room down another hallway. "What's that way?" She asked, staying in one spot to stare.

"Nothing of your concern for now. Just follow me and-" Gishezpak was saying, peeking over his shoulder, seeing only the air. Quickly he turned around and sighed. "Dammit…" He murmured to himself.

* * *

Xanna quietly and absentmindedly followed the sound, realizing it was music as she drew closer to the source. She would quietly hum along with the tune until a sour note popped up, making her cringe.

"Hmm, hm, hmm, hmmmm…" Xanna hummed when the music started over again, stopping to cringe at the on time sour note. "Man, this guy needs some practice…" She muttered to herself, getting closer to the noise. As she drew closer, she began to imagine about teaching whomever it was herself. It began to run a little wild after that.

"Why, yes, I was self taught. And I know, halflings are totally cool." Xanna was speaking to herself as she walked, practicing for her music award speech for making the sour note person into one of the greats. As she practiced her smiling and waving for the cameras, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sor-" She was saying, turning to see a ripped bare chest, making her eyes grow huge then shrink, almost losing her pupils. "Heeeeeeello…" She greeted, blushing as she only stared at the chest.

"Up here." Elros said, tilting Xanna's head up to look at his face, taking another drag off his cigarette as he did so. "Hiiiii…" The short elf greeted, turning a bright shade of red. "Hi." Elros greeted back, smiling as he blew smoke in her face. He then began to chuckle and lean on the doorway as she coughed.

"You know, secondhand smoking can kill too…" Xanna coughed, staring irritably at the taller elf. "Then forgive me." He said, leaning down to her, closing the space between their faces quickly. Xanna immediately turned red again, leaning back as Elros leaned forward. "U-Uh, okay… You're forgiven! Please back away from my face now." She said, almost fallings backwards.

Elros stuck his cigarette back in his mouth, chuckling as he caught Xanna to keep her from falling. "You're clumsy…" He told her, removing the cigarette from his mouth as he leaned down again. "We can fix that."

"Define "fix"…" Xanna said, taking a step back. Elros smirked, standing up straight to take another drag. "I think you know what I mean." He said to Xanna, leaning down again, his smirking growing.

"Um…" The girl squeaked, falling backwards onto her backside. "U-Uh, I, uh…" She stammered, trying to think of away to save her ass before Elros got a hold of it. Her eyes wandered around quickly to help, landing on a guitar in the room Elros came from. She quirked an eyebrow at it, tilting her head. "You were the one making all that noise?"

"Hmm?" Elros replied, turning back to the room, seeing that Xanna was talking about the instrument. "Oh." He said plainly, shrugging and taking another drag as he turned back. "Yes. That was me." He said, looking down to only see the floor, not surprised at all.

"So this is the "business" you had to "attend" to." Xanna said, holding the guitar, going over its details. "No." Elros replied, taking one more drag off his cigarette before tossing it on the ground, putting out what was left of it before walking over to his "love". "I had real business when I left you earlier. Once I was done with it, I decided to take some personal time."

"To play a guitar…"

"Yes, to play a guitar." The other elf replied with slight annoyance, taking a seat on the stool next to him, watching Xanna take the other one as she continued to stare at the guitar.

"It's very nice." Xanna complimented, looking to Elros through the side of her eye. She then handed the instrument to him. "Play something." She said, a childish look upon her sweet face.

Elros raised a slight eyebrow at the young girl, shrugged it off and began to play what he knew, playing only a few notes before hitting a sour note. "Over a hundred years of practice and I still have not learned to play this damned thing properly." He said with annoyance. With a frustrated sigh, he placed it on its stand to his side. "Damn thing must be broken."

Xanna smiled, giggling a little bit. "Here, let me see it." She said, holding her arms out for the guitar. Elros shrugged, took it from the stand and handed it over. "Well, first; you still need to tune it a little bit." She said, tuning the instrument. "Secondly; you're thinking too much."

"Thinking too much?" Elros asked, quirking an eyebrow at the girl. Xanna nodded. "What I do is just think a bit, then let my mind go blank." She said, tuning the guitar a little more. "And also; you need to know how to play with your emotions." She said, looking to Elros through the side of her eye again. "Like this. This is a happy tone." She said, demonstrating how to play the emotion through music. "Sad tone. Lovey dovey. Rock and roll. Lovey dovey rock and roll. Sad lovey dovey. Lovey lovey death. Lovey dovey rock. Hard core death metal." She went on, playing each emotion she named.

"That is quite a few emotions…" Elros said, staring at the girl with an expressionless face. Xanna smiled and nodded. "Yep. There's a type of tune for each emotion and genre! You just gotta go with the flow to play them." She said, looking away a bit and shrugging. "Well, at least, that's what I do."

"Then play something, if you know so much." Elros said, folding his arms over his chest and crossing his legs.

"Oh, uh…" Xanna went sheepish from being put on the spot. "Well, alright. But I'm mostly self taught, so I don't know if it'll be any good…"

"Just play."

"Alright." The other elf replied with a shrug, got comfortable and began to play like a professional. For some reason, room went completely pitch black around her and Elros, some lights flashing on her as she played. It was rather cool.

* * *

Elros raised his eyebrow again, looking around the room as it slowly went from pitch black to normal when Xanna stopped playing the guitar. "See?" She panted. "Not that good."

"You are better than I am." Elros said when he looked back to the girl. She only shrugged as she handed the guitar back. "Try again." She said with a smile. He took his turn to shrug, then began to play the same notes he had been.

"Um…here, let me help you." Xanna said, walking behind Elros, placing her arms on his, gently guiding his fingers on the strings. After the first few notes, she began to hum along then quietly sing the tune she had him playing. "~8675-309~…" She sang, continuing with her guiding. "~Jenny, don't change your number~ ~I need to make you mine~…" She sang, letting go of Elros to let him play alone. "See? You got it!"

Without her seeing, Elros rolled his eyes as he played the Tommy Tutone song, stopping halfway through it. "You are a strange woman." He chuckled to Xanna as she sat back down on the other stool.

"Yes, but I'm a lovable one!" Xanna said with a big grin, quickly catching onto the choice of words she chose, gulping slightly at how they made Elros' smirk come back and eyes twinkle. "I-I-I-I-I mean metaphorically, n-n-n-not physically." She said, choosing her words as carefully as she could now. "I-I-I-I-" She stammered, slightly blushing and feeling greatly uncomfortable with the way Elros stared at her. "I think it's my bedtime!" She said, trying to make an escape for it.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Elros asked, grabbing Xanna by the arm to pull her into his lap, staring deeply into her dark yellow eyes. The girl gulped again, a bead of sweat sliding down the back of her head. "N-No… Guess the…"rescues" made you so busy that you forgot…" She stammered, still choosing her words carefully. Elros only smiled at her, holding her closer to his body. "You are so beautiful, Xanna." He said, lowering his lids a little as he stared even deeper into her eyes.

"Th-… Thanks…" Xanna replied, getting caught in his emerald green traps. 'Why can't I…think…straight…' She thought, losing even more of herself in Elros' eyes. He smiled at he more and began to gently stroke her cheek. 'Oh god, that feels so nice…' She though, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip at the touch.

Elros chuckled at the girl in his lap, removing his hand from her cheek. "No… P-Please…touch me more…" She asked, hiding her face in his neck to not display her blush. "Don't worry…" He told her, gently moving her head to see her face again. "I plan to…" He purred, taking out her hair band to let her lushes hair be free.

Xanna shook her hair once the hair band was out, making her blush a little more. Elros only kept smiling at her, then tilted her head up, and slowly moved in for the kill.

Sadly, a knock at the door interrupted the lovely moment.

Xanna perked her head up and stared at the door, her ears twitching at the knocking. "Someone's at the door…"

"Ignore it." Elros told her huskily, holding her even closer to his own body to keep the moment. Xanna shrugged slightly and ignored it, only to stare at the door as Elros began to seductively breath on her neck. "It's rude to not answer the door…" She murmured, not paying much mind to Elros sighing with annoyance.

"Fine, I'll answer it!" The man growled, scooting Xanna out of his lap to get up. "What is it!" He snapped at whoever was at the door.

"I…came to discuss with you…about what you promise…" Gishezpak replied to his irritated master.

"Hi, Gizzy!" Xanna greeted with a smile, waving a hand to her friend.

At the sight of the girl, Gishezpak knew he had come at a bad time. "We can discuss it later, if you'd like…" He said, slowly looking back to his master's infuriated gaze.

"Discuss what?" Xanna asked, walking over to the males at the door, oblivious to the tension flying all around the room. "Um…nothing…" Gishezpak lied to her, about to make his leave. "No, really. Discuss what?" She asked again, her smile growing smaller as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned on one of her legs. The troll looked to his master, then to her and shook his head. "It's nothing, Miss Xanna."

"Is it nothing? Or something?"

"Nothing."

"Then leave us be." Elros ordered coldly, about to slam the door in his minion's face. "No, no, no." Xanna held up her hand to stop him. "What's going on here? What do you need to "discuss"?" She questioned.

"It is nothing, my queen." Elros said, taking Xanna by her waist, looking into her eyes again. "I would tend to it if it was important." He told her, closing the space between their faces. "Now let us continue from where we left off…"

Xanna almost lost herself in those emerald green eyes again, catching herself when her ear twitched at Gishezpak's leaving. "N-No!" She told Elros, pushing him away. "Gishezpak, get back here! If there's something bothering you, then tell me!" She told the troll.

The tall, lanky troll turned back, looking to Xanna, then his master, then to her again. "It is nothing, Miss Xanna. It can wait."

Before going to retrieve her friend, Xanna peered at Elros, a small scowl appearing on her face. "Gizzy, whatever it is, tell me." She said, narrowing her eyes a little bit. "Your future queens commands it." She said with authority.

Gishezpak was taken aback at Xanna's tone. This wasn't the sweet elf halfling girl he had been planning on kidnapping for his master for the past two weeks. However, she had a point about her being the future queen and he could not disobey. "I…" He began, avoiding eye contact with Elros. "I came to discuss the promise Elros made to me…"

"And what was that?" Xanna asked, keeping her stern tone, ignoring Elros when he tried to say it was nothing important.

"He promised…he I brought you to him…he would let my family go…"

Xanna snapped her head to her right, glaring at the taller elf. "You have his family!" She yelled at him. The elf man rolled his eyes. "They are a few of my many minions, yes."

"You have his family trapped her as slaves? !" Xanna continued her stupidly courageous yelling. 'Boy, I am being stupidly courageous right now…' She thought, still keeping her stern authority expression. "If you promised to let them go, then let them go!"

"I do not appreciate you yelling at me as if you are higher than me, Xanna…" Elros almost growled, glaring back down at the young girl elf. "Well, if I'm gonna be queen, then you're gonna have to deal with it! Now let his family go!"

Elros huffed and rolled his eyes. "If that is what you wish, my queen…" He growled through gritted teeth before turning back to the troll. "Gishezpak, I am a man of my word,-"

'Are not…' Xanna thought.

"-so your family is free to go."

Gishezpak's heart began to race at the words, distracting him and almost making him forget how to breath. They had been there for so long. So very long.

"Y-You will let us go?" He managed to ask.

"No." Elros said. "I said I would let your family go. I never said anything about letting you go." He told the troll, smirking at his heartbroken expression. "I told you. I am a man of my word." He mocked.

'Oh, you sneaky, rat bastard…' Xanna thought, narrowing her eyes at elros without him noticing.

"Now, go release them before I change my mind." Elros said dully, waving his minion off with his right hand.

"Yes, sir…" Gishezpak responded, completely broken. He then turned around and slowly made his leave, staring at the ground, feeling so empty, and yet so sick.

"Now…" Elros said as the troll left, turning to Xanna. "Where were we?" He purred, finding only the air. He turned his head back to Gishezpak, seeing Xanna chase after him; while putting her hair back up. Elros stared plainly and sighed at the sight. "Alright, I will have a cold shower…" He muttered, walking off to his quarters.

* * *

"Giz! Gizzy!" Xanna called after Gishezpak, finally catching up to and walking next to him. "Are you okay? Look, I'm sorry I had to raise my voice and all, but it was the only way to get through to you. I'm-" She was apologizing, finally seeing how broken Gishezpak was. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mizz Zanna…" Gishezpak seemed to choke out with his thick troll accent. He coughed and shook his head. "I mean, I'm fine, Miss Xanna. No need to worry… I'm…fine…"

Xanna frowned, almost wanting to cry as she looked at her troll friend. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, looking up to him when he looked to her with a puzzled face. She smiled kindly to him. "I'll help you. I won't let you do it alone." She said out of the pure kindness of her heart.

"Th-… Thank you…Miss Xanna…" Gishezpak replied, a bit baffled at how nice Xanna was being toward him. "But, may I ask why?" He said before they began to walk again.

"Because you're my friend."

"Even after I've lied, kept secrets and helped with your kidnapping?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Xanna shrugged. "I am either very kind hearted and forgiving, or very, very stupid." She told the troll plainly, shrugging again. "Either way, I'm good."

Gishezpak let a small smile grow on his face. "Thank you, Miss Xanna." He said again, then started to walk once more.

* * *

"This is the door." Gishezpak told Xanna, standing in front of the door that led to the Elros' slave pens. "My family…is down in this cellar…" He said, beginning to shake as he stared at the doorknob without even realizing it. Xanna, however, did and gave his hand a gentle comforting squeeze of reassurance. "I'm right here with you, Gizzy." She told him, giving him a comforting smile to go along with the hand squeeze.

The troll hesitated a nod to the girl, then took in a deep breath and opened the cellar door, walking down the stairs with Xanna as slowly as he could. Everytime he hesitated to take another step forward, Xanna would give him another hand squeeze, making him feel a little better.

It took five minutes to reach the bottom of the stairs. Gishezpak began to shake again, not even noticing all of the slaves running to their doors and screaming for help.

'This is more disturbing than I thought it'd be…' Xanna thought, looking at all of the arms sticking out through bars from the pained slaves. She started to go angry at the sights of them. 'Elros is so going to pay for this.'

"This way." Gishezpak said, finally walking forward again, interrupting Xanna's thoughts by pulling her along with him. He started to have a hard time breathing when they finally reached the door. "Th-… This one…" He told Xanna, staring at the floor. Before reaching the doorknob, he squeezed Xanna's hand to reassure himself.

Xanna watched as her friend slowly reached a hand up to the doorknob, turning and opening the door just as slowly. She went to hold his hand again, but he pulled it away from her. 'Guess he wants me to just stand in the background…' She thought, following him into the room and standing next to the door, watching him walk up to the trolls in the room.

"Mother, Father." Gishezpak greeted formally, placing his hands behind his back as he usually did. "I-"

"Gizzay!" Shari cried, jumping up to hug her son tightly, a few tears sliding down her face. "I 'ave missed joo so much!" She cried more, hugging Gishezpak tighter.

Holding his breath, Gishezpak gently pushed his mother away. "I've missed you too." He said, biting back his emotions as much as he could. "And I have news for you." He told his parents, trying to ignore the faces of his younger siblings. "Master Elros says…you're free to go."

"Free?" Shari repeated, a great big smile growing onto her face. "Joo shure, son?" Binkadoo asked, noticing how Gishezpak looked unsettled with the news. His questioned was replied with a nod. "Yes, you may leave." He said.

"We're free!" Shari cheered, grabbing the hand of her other son as Binkadoo grabbed their daughter. They began to run for the door, stopping when Shari saw Gishezpak wasn't following. "Gizzay, c'mon! We can go!" She said, still keeping her happy smile.

Xanna turned her head away a bit at this, knowing that the hard part was now coming.

"You may go…" Gishezpak said, not turning back to look at his family. "I have not yet earned my freedom…" He said, not having to look back to know his mother's smile had left her face.

"W-… Wut? N-No! No!" Shari yelled with outrage, letting go of her youngest child's hand to retrieve her eldest. "Shar, don't." Binkadoo told her, grabbing her by the waist. "We mus' not upset Elrahs."

"No! No, Ah won't leave 'im! Let meh go!" Shari protested, kicking and screaming as her husband dragged her out of the cell. "Gizzay!" She screamed as they went down the hallway. "Gizzay! GIZZAY!"

Xanna flinched at the last eardrum breaking scream, sighing in pity at the door slam after. 'That probably could have gone better…' She thought, looking randomly to her right. Her eyes then traveled to Gishezpak's back. Xanna frowned slightly at him, watching him only stand in silence. "Gizzy?…" She managed to whisper.

Gishezpak finally broke down, falling to his knees and sobbing loudly. "Mama!" He choked out with his thick troll accent. Xanna quickly ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug, gently stroking her fingers through his mohawk. The troll responded as anyone would; holding Xanna tightly and muffling his sobs in her neck.

Even when her legs began to fall asleep, Xanna didn't move, for Gishezpak's sake. 'I know how you feel, Gizzy…' She thought, hugging the troll tightly again when he began to shake. 'I know what it feels like to be alone…' She continued, adjusting her head to whisper in the troll's ear. "I promise I won't abandon you…"

At this, Gishezpak's crying lessened, eventually stopping. It was very comforting to hear such a thing, even if it didn't turn out to be true. He'd been alone for so long, so very long.

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Gishezpak finally stood up, his eyes still a bit red from his sobbing. He held out a hand to help Xanna up as well.

"Give me a moment…" Xanna said, slowly rocking back and forth to wake up her legs. "Shiooot…" She whimpered, falling over onto her side. "Ah, it hurts!" She whined, trying not to move at all. "Ah, I think my ass is asleep too!" She added with another whimper.

"Would you like me to assist you, Miss Xanna?" Gishezpak asked, staring at the squirming elf girl. "No…" Xanna squeaked in reply. "I'm good… Just gotta…move slowly…" She said, trying to get up, only to whine in pain from her sleeping body parts. It may have been a bit mean, but Gishezpak couldn't help the chuckle that stirred up.

* * *

That's it for now. I actually might come back and add more to it later.

Note: Yes, we've gone over this. I love to make reference's.  
Second Note: I was hoping that the whole Gizzy freeing his family scene would be more depressing...hmm...disappointing... *shrug* I suppose I'll fix it in editing.  
Third Note: if you do not know the song (Bifrost...) 8675-309, then go to YouTube (Bifrost...) and type in Tommy Tutone - 8675-309 (Jenny) and click on the one posted by DFarms001. If you can't find it, it's in my favorites. (Youtube link is on my profile.) So, yeah, look that up (Bifrost...).  
Last Note: Yeah, I got caught up with Sims, Fable III and taking care of my guild. Lol. So, sorry. But this is November! So I shall make sure that I post at least one more time before procrastinating for a month! XD

Actually, one more last note: You know, I should make ALL of you look up some of these awesome eighties songs! If you're my age (sixteen going on seventeen) and don't know them, then for shame (Bifrost...) on you! *disapproving look* For shame!


	37. I'm Sorry, I Promise, I Swear

Full chapter. Tired. Wanted to write more, but didn't want it to be too long. Twenty-two and a half pages. Enjoy.

* * *

After a short while, Xanna's sleeping body parts finally woke up. With a sigh of relief, she slowly got to her feet. "Much…" She was saying, tripping over her own feet, falling into a pair of strong, blue arms. "-better…" She said, looking up to her troll friend. "Thanks." She said with a smile, standing up straight again.

"It is no problem, Miss Xanna." Gishezpak said, placing his arms behind his back as he usually did. He then looked away awkwardly, a bit lost in thought. "I…" He managed to start, stumbling over his tongue. "Th-…"

"Gizzy…" Xanna said, still smiling, placing a gentle hand on the troll's shoulder. "No problem. I'll always be there for you. It's what friends are for!"

The blue teen nodded, a small smile making a home on his face. He tried to hide his emotions as he had been taught to, but they seemed to be stronger than they'd ever been. His heart cried out with such sadness at telling his family they had to leave him behind, but with Xanna being there, some of the pain went away. It was so strange to feel this kind of joy. He'd had some good moments hanging out with his good tauren friend, Mokoki, but never like this. Never in almost ten years had he felt such; dare he dream; love.

"C'mon." Xanna said, still smiling widely at Gishezpak, gently taking his hand and heading for the door. "Let's go make some cupcakes."

"Cupcakes, Miss Xanna?" The troll queried, raising his eyebrow slightly as he walked along with the short elf girl. "Mhm." She replied, turning her head to look up at him. "Cupcakes." She said with another gorgeous smile.

"Why?" Gishezpak questioned again as Xanna turned her head forward, only to receive a small giggle. "Cupcakes will make you feel better, silly." The halfling said. "How so?"

"I don't know, really." Xanna admitted, shrugging a bit as she and her friend began to walk up the stairs. "But Cosmo would always make me cupcakes whenever I was upset back at the orphanage." She said, her smile depleting to a small one as she thought of all those horrible memories that had somehow made such happy ones.

Gishezpak could see the conflicting emotions in Xanna's eyes. It actually pained him to see such a sight. To try and make her smile once more, he used his quick thinking to say something cleverly witty and funny.

"I had no idea that Mister Cosmo was able to cook at such a young age."

Xanna quickly turned her head up to look at the troll again, a slightly confused look upon her face. After a second, it turned into a smiling one. "Yeah…" She chuckled, looking forward again as they walked down the hallway. "I never knew how he learned to cook that way either. But I never complained." The girl chuckled again, remembering all the times she watched Cosmo cook such fantastic foods for her.

As the young girl went back to her memories, Gishezpak only watched, happy to have kept that beautiful smile on her face. Yes, he'd made note that he was enjoying it a bit too much, but he didn't care. He was only happy to be next to her.

* * *

Gishezpak stared at the cooking cap Xanna had placed on him, quirking an eyebrow at it. "Miss Xanna, is this really necessary?" He asked, taking his eyes off the hat and onto the girl in front of him. "Of course it is!" She replied, tying an apron onto herself. "Chef hats are totally necessary when cooking!"

"If you say so…" Gishezpak replied with a shrug, watching as Xanna began to look for ingredients. "What are you looking for?" He asked, thinking he would be able to help find the things. He did know were everything was, after all.

"Stuff to make cupcakes, of course." Xanna replied, crawling into a cabinet on the floor and popping out of one of the higher ones. "We need sugar, flower, cake batter, frosting, sprinkles, syrup, sugar, sugar, sugar, blood, and sugar."

"That is a lot of- Why do we need blood?" The troll asked, catching onto the only thing that didn't exactly count as food. "Uh…no reason…" Xanna replied, crawling into another cabinet. "Now where's the poison…"

"Poison? ?" Gishezpak repeated with question, raising his eyebrow as much as he could.

"Aha! I found the ingredients!" Xanna exclaimed, popping out of a cookie jar with several items in her arms. As she climbed out and hopped to the floor, she ignored the strange look and chuckle coming from her troll friend.

"And now to cook!" Xanna exclaimed with a big grin, throwing a pointer finger into the air. "I believe you mean bake, Miss Xanna."

"And now to cook!" Xanna repeated, spreading out the ingredients on the counter. "First; we will need a bowl!" She said, pulling a bowl from nowhere. "And then we just randomly toss in our ingredients!" She went on, tossing in everything she apparently found in a cookie jar into the bowl.

"Miss Xanna, I don't believe that is how you-"

"And then we stir it with a fork." Xanna went on, pulling out a tiny fork from nowhere, using it to stir up the cupcake mix. "We have to be sure to stir it real well. Gotta make sure that the flower is evenly spread out through the mix." She said, tossing in another actual flower into the batter.

'I am not sure if I want to try these cupcakes…' Gishezpak thought nervously, watching as Xanna baked.

"Little of this, little of that, toss in a dog and a cat." Xanna kept talking as she tossed in more random things into the bowl, still stirring it with a fork. "And then we bake!" She exclaimed once done stirring, carelessly tossing the bowl into the oven.

'I am almost positive that this is not how you are suppose to make cupcakes…' Gishezpak thought, staring at the oven as it burst into flames. His eyes widened in shock at it, then he began to look back and forth between it and Xanna; whom was standing there, whistling. "M-Miss, Xanna, I think they're done!"

"Nah. Couple more minutes." She replied, continuing her whistling, staring at her fingernails a bit as she waited.

"Miss Xanna, Elros will have me beaten to near death if the kitchen is ruined!" The troll exclaimed, tossing his hands onto his head, starting to hyperventilate.

"Beat you?" Xanna queried, ignoring the stove when it finally dinged. "What do you mean by that?" She asked her troll friend, putting out the flames of the stove before taking out the cupcakes and placing them on the counter.

Gishezpak's eye twitched at the situation. 'I should have figured that the stove would be fine…' He thought to himself, staring at the perfectly fine stove. He sighed at his failure to predict Xanna, then removed his chef hat and apron. "It is nothing. Just a slip of the tongue." He answered the girl's question.

Xanna gave the troll an irritated stare as she also removed her chef getup, randomly tossing it aside then leaning onto the counter, placing a hand on her hip to stare down; even though it was up at; her friend. "He beats you." She said, her anger showing through her tone a little.

Gishezpak looked away, putting his arms behind his back again. "Miss Xanna, please. I have had a rough day. Can we not speak of these things anymore and…try your cupcakes?" He asked, staring at the; oddly; perfectly normal looking treats on the counter.

"Fine. But we're talking about this after." Xanna replied, hopping onto the counter, using it as her chair. Once comfortable, she and Gishezpak both took a cupcake. Though, she was the one to take the first bite. "Ah, you can really taste the flower." She said, her ears wiggling in happiness. "Go on, try it." She urged her friend, taking another bite of her cupcake.

"Um…" The troll replied, sniffing his cupcake before risking what could be his last bite. Stalling just a little longer, he looked to Xanna, seeing her childhood innocence filled smile glued onto her face again. 'Heh…' He thought, looking back to his cupcake. 'I don't want to hurt her feelings after seeing that smile…' With a mental sigh, Gishezpak finally took a bite of his treat, amazed at how it tasted. "This is…good." He said, blinking at the cupcake.

"If by "good", you mean "totally superly awesome", then duh!" Xanna replied, kicking her legs a bit as she finished her cupcake. "I learned from the best." She said, tilting her head and smiling more.

Gishezpak's eye twitched a bit as he stared at that wonderful smile again. He really did like it a bit too much. He shook his head and addressed his eyes elsewhere as he took another bite of his cupcake. 'Master Elros will surely kill me if he ever sees me looking at her that way…' He thought, his eyes slowly trailing back to Xanna as she was taking another cupcake. 'Perhaps it is fine to…think it?'

* * *

"Oh, Gizzy, you have some frosting right here." Xanna said, pointing at a spot on her own face to reflect the frosting spot on Gishezpak's. The troll took a moment to find it with his right hand, staring at the frosting on his pointer finger. After confirming where the frosting was, he reached for a napkin to clean it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?…" The young girl still sitting on the counter asked, staring; occasionally blinking; at her troll companion.

Gishezpak quirked an eyebrow as he stood up straight. "I was…going to clean off the frosting. Why do you ask, Miss Xanna?"

"You're going to clean it…with a napkin…"

"Yes…"

After a moment of silence, Xanna raised her right hand and smacked the tissue out of Gishezpak's hand; ignoring him as he rubbed it with the other; and glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? !" She questioned him. "Do you have no idea how to properly clean frosting off your face? !"

"Um…" Gishezpak replied, still rubbing his smacked hand a little. "I believe I do." He answered honestly, but now unsure if there was another way that was the "correct one".

"You may believe it, but obviously you don't!" Xanna said, pointing a finger at her friend. "Now let me teach you how to do it the right way." She said, using the finger she had used to point to wipe off the frosting off her friend's face. Once the sweet stuff had been transferred, she held her finger to Gishezpak's mouth. "Now lick it."

Gishezpak raised his eyebrow yet again, giving a questioning look to Xanna. "Lick it?" He asked. "Yes." His friend replied with a nod. "Lick it."

"But…it's on your finger… Before that, it was on my face…"

"Mhm. Now lick it."

"I do not believe this is how you clean frosting from your face…"

"Do not make me shove my finger down your throat…" Xanna said, narrowing her eyes a bit at her troll friend. Gishezpak was actually almost frightened of the stare. With a sigh, he looked back to the frosting covered finger, then back to Xanna. "Lick it?"

"Lick it."

"Lick it…"

"Lick it."

"Lick it."

"Lick it."

After exchanging such big and complicated words, Gishezpak sighed again, then slowly stuck his tongue out, pausing to look at Xanna for a moment just before it touched the frosting. The girl smiled at him, obviously happy that he was learning how to clean his face off the "proper" way.

Once confirming there was no way out of the deed, Gishezpak looked back to the finger, gently placed his tongue on it and licked towards the tip slowly. After one lick, he wrapped his lips around the finger and gently sucked on it, making sure to get all of the frosting off.

When positive all of the sweet stuff was off the finger, Gishezpak released it from his grasp and stood up straight, staring at Xanna for a moment, then addressing his eyes elsewhere. "Is that what I was suppose to do?"

"Uh…yeah…" Xanna replied, staring at her finger. "I think it's pruney…" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

A few moments of silence went by and Xanna was still staring at her finger. Gishezpak was still next to her, standing straight with his arms behind his back and his eyes wondering the room. "Well…" He finally broke the silence, catching the girl's attention. "It's late." He said, looking to the halfling. "I believe we should head for our chambers."

"Uh-uh." Xanna said, pointing a finger to her friend again. "You are not getting out of this that easily."

"Pardon?"

"We agreed that you'd tell me about these beatings you mentioned." The girl said, folding her arms over her chest. "So you are not going to get out of this that easily."

'Dammit, she remembered.' Gishezpak thought a bit irritably, then let his eyes fall on the last cupcake. "We also agreed that we would have this "lovely" conversation after we were done with the cupcakes you made."

"Eh?" Xanna replied, looking to the cupcake next to her. "Ah… Clever." She said, narrowing her eyes a bit at the troll again. She then slid it over to him. "You have it."

Gishezpak looked to the cupcake, then back to his friend. "I do not want it."

"I insist. I had about seventeen of the cupcakes when you only had two. Now take it."

With a sigh, the blue teen reached for the cupcake and picked it up. 'Why do this? Why does she need to know?' He thought to himself as he moved to treat to his mouth. 'She doesn't. She doesn't need to know.' He went on, staring at the cupcake. 'Though, she will be my future ruler, alongside Master Elros…' He thought more, looking to Xanna before deciding on what to do.

She sat there on the counter, smiling, looking as sweet as could be. Even in the so-so lighting of the kitchen, she looked beautiful. Her hair shined, her eyes glistened, her lips were wet, and her body was so amazing. Gishezpak knew that you didn't have to be a genius to know that people would kill for it; halfling or not.

The troll looked to his cupcake again and then shut his eyes. 'Years of training my emotions…only to lose control of it all all at once like this…for a girl… The girl… Master Elros is going to kill me in the most brutal, vicious and painfully slow way possible…' Gishezpak thought, taking a bite of his cupcake. 'Might as well enjoy the little time I have left to live.'

* * *

"Oh, Gizzy, you have some frosting right here again." Xanna said, addressing the sweet stuff again. The troll responded by reaching for it with his finger. "Ah." Xanna said, stopping him. "I got dibs on this one. Only fair since you got the last one." She said with a smile, gently pulling her friend down a bit.

"M-Miss Xanna?" The troll squeaked when his face had come dangerously close to hers. "What?" She giggled. "I'm cleaning it off for you." She said to his confused; and slightly blushing for no reason she could think of; face. "Cosmo and I used to lick frosting off each other's face all the time."

"C-Couldn't you just use your finger again?"

"What's the fun in that?" Xanna chuckled, then finally realized that Gishezpak really did look a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward or anything." She said, releasing him. "Nevermind. You take that one." She said, looking away quickly.

'What happened to that "enjoy while it lasts" thing just a moment ago?' Gishezpak thought to himself. 'You're right, you're right. I'll-I'll go for it.' He thought more, leaning in closer to Xanna. "Miss Xanna…" He said, gently taking her chin between his right thumb and index finger to have her look at him. "Please take care of this frosting for me." He asked sweetly, giving the girl a small smile.

Xanna was a bit taken aback. "A-Are you sure? I'm just trying to be playful. I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable, Gizzy. Really, I don't." She said, frowning and lowering her ears. The troll smiled and turned his face slightly, displaying the frosting. "Go ahead, Miss Xanna."

With a smile, Xanna perked her ears back up and leaned in close to her troll friend's face once more, about to lick at the frosting upon it.

'Don't do it. Do it. Don't do it. Do it. Don't do it! Do it! ! When did I start thinking like this? !' Gishezpak argued with himself in his mind, staring at several versions of himself running around hitting each other. 'Get a hold of yourself, man!' One said as he came up to him, slapping him across the face and shaking him. 'Quit being so scatterbrained! Remember your training! Remember everything you've learned! Remember!' He told shouted to himself.

And Gishezpak did remember. He remembered all the times where he was forced to be silent, when he was slapped for doing something wrong and beaten as he got older, crying in his room late at night, missing and longing to be with his family, always being alone, all the pain he'd been forced to suffer through. He remembered everything at that instant. 'I need this…' He thought with a mental sigh. He'd been alone for so long, he now seemed to be unable to control himself around this beautiful girl because of it.

Once making his decision, Gishezpak jumped off the metaphorical cliff. As soon as Xanna stuck out the tip of her tongue to lick the frosting, her turned his face, wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight for a sweet embrace and passionate kiss.

* * *

"Mmph!" Xanna protested at her friend's attack, trying to squirm free. 'What the hel-looo, tongue…' She thought, quickly accepting the gift of talented tongue the troll had slipped in. 'Nice… Very nice…' She thought more, starting to smile a little bit.

Getting caught up in the moment, Xanna wrapped her arms around Gishezpak and began to kiss back. 'Ixxy would so call me a floozy for this… Oh well! It's awesome, so who cares!' She thought, holding back a giggle when the blue teen flicked his tongue a little inside her mouth.

'So…' Xanna thought more as Gishezpak removed his tongue and mouth from her to transfer them to her neck. 'Awesome…' She thought more, biting her lower lip and going slightly cross eyed as the troll placed light kissed on the right side of her neck. When the trail was completely made, Gishezpak began to slowly lick Xanna's neck up and down. 'Must…hold back…moan…' She thought, almost in pain from holding back the action her body was crying out to do.

'Oh god, it's so nice, but why does it feel so wrooong…' Xanna thought, holding back another moan by biting her lip when Gishezpak began to nip at her neck. 'I mean, it's just a…a… Crap, what do people call it again? Booby call? No… Uh… Booty call! That's it! Yeah,-that sounds so wrong…' She thought more, thinking of the phrase. Quickly, she went back to the main subject she was inwardly talking to herself about.

'Right! Booty call! That's, like, when a person just wants to make out and stuff! No feelings attached! And we're both obviously not attached…right?'

Being cautious, Xanna slowly addressed her eyes to Gishezpak. He began to lightly kiss to kiss her ear and held her closer to his body than he had already been doing.

'Yeah, that does not help…' The girl thought to herself. 'From what I read in that one book that I stole out of that one guy's pocket…I mean…borrowed…and from all those movies that I've seen, this is what happens when someone really does care about another.' She thought more, enjoying the pleasurable kisses the troll kept placing on her, still feeling very wrong about it for a reason she did not know.

'Then again…he's been alone for a long time… I could be a dwarf man and he'd act this way!… Right? Right.' Xanna mentally nodded to her conclusion, quickly getting frustrated again. 'Then why do I feel so wrong doing this thing that feels soooo goo-oh, do not stop that…' She thought, biting her lower lip again as Gishezpak began to rub her hip.

'So good…but so wrong! Why? !' Xanna thought irritably, pulling out a chart. 'Okay, from what I have learned from that one book and stupid chick flick movies, this stupid feeling has to do with me liking someone. But who?… Er…whom?' She thought, quirking an eyebrow if she had used the right word. Another kiss from her lovely troll friend quickly made her go back to her original thoughts.

'Okay, focus! Who is it? !' She yelled, staring at the blank chart. '…Elros?' She queried, flipping the first piece of paper on the chart to reveal a shirtless Elros beneath it. 'Hot…but psycho… Thus, a no.' She concluded, tapping her chin at the sexy picture. 'And it's obviously not Gizzy. Otherwise, I would have no problem with this! !' She yelled in her mind with great frustration, almost tearing out some of her hair.

'Well, it's definitely not Fëan…' She went on, flipping the paper on the chart again. 'We're cousins! Sure it'd be fine and good if we weren't blood cousins, but, sadly we are. We're freakin' first cousins! That's practically being brother and sister! !' Saying this statement made her flip the paper again. She tilted her head at the picture on it. 'Cosmo?…' She pondered, quickly shaking her head at it. 'No. I mean, I was pretty much deeply and madly in love with him back at the orphanage, but he obviously didn't feel the same… He doesn't now… He never will… So, that'll never be, even if part of me still greatly wishes for it… But at least we're siblings, even if we're not blood. And that's still great! !' She thought, forcing a smile.

With a sigh of hopelessness, Xanna continued on. 'Mokoki?' She thought, staring at the next picture. 'Hmm… I'll admit it, he's cute. With that furry face and tail and all… But not really my type.' she thought with a shrug, holding back a moan when Gishezpak finally brought his lips and tongue of magic back to her.

'Think, dammit! Think! You're on the verge of breaking that oh so thin line of making out and… What's the word? Fry thumping? I dunno… But you are still on the verge of that! Pull yourself together, man!' Xanna thought, mentally slapping herself. 'Let's see, who else is there?' She thought, rushing herself now. 'Uh… Kad!' She shouted, flipping the page. 'Nice tail. Bad personality. A racist. Has spider has pet… Attractive, but no!'

"Are you alright, Miss Xanna?" Gishezpak almost purred, smirking down at the girl. "You seem to be lost in thought…" He said, looking as if he were holding back a frown.

"Mhm… I'm fine." Xanna squeaked, crossing her legs. "Just enjoying myself so much that I'm having trouble keeping my brain together." She said with a nervous smile. 'Hey, it's technically not a lie…right?' she thought to herself. 'Right.' She confirmed with a nod.

"Shall I continue?" The troll asked, his smirk growing as he went back to kiss Xanna's neck. When she made no objections, he continued.

'Must…control…brain…' Xanna thought, running her hands through her now messed up ponytail. 'C'mon! Fight those happy feelings! Cosmo and Ixxy always say that I'm not allowed to have happy feelings until I'm married! And I can't get married till I'm thirty-five or dead! Well, actually, Ixxy doesn't want me to get married… She thinks I might make too many idiots babies and have them take over the world…' She thought more, trailing off again.

'Agh! Focus!' She yelled at herself, flipping through the chart. 'Sonya? ! No! Simon? No! Margret? Hell no! Edna? No! ! That one draenei girl?' Xanna shouted, pausing at a picture of Ivette. 'What was her name again?…' She began to ponder, being interrupted when Gishezpak licked her lips.

'Aaah! Who cares! ! No! !' She shouted at herself, trying to think of anyone else. 'Sophie? One of my many other cousins? ! No! Dammit, Azlirac and Feladora need to stop having ki-what about Makaza?' She suddenly queried, changing the picture again, tilting her head at it. 'Hmm… Cute. Nice hair. Love the boyish charm. Buuut… Not really my type. More of a little brother, really.' She thought, shrugging. '…He'd be really hurt if I said that out loud, wouldn't he?… Yes. I must make sure to never let Ixxy know of this…' Xanna muttered to herself, placing the note she had suddenly made into her shirt. 'Okay, who's left?' She said after doing the action, flipping the paper again. 'Dethiam?… Yeeeah…no.'

As Xanna continued to fail at finding the person making her feel terrible for this moment, Gishezpak continued to kiss her and rub on her wonderful hips.

'Close…to…breaking…' Xanna thought, mentally ripping out her hair. This action finally made her remember the person she was leaving out. 'No… No way… No, there's no way!' She told herself, turning back to the chart to flip the page once more. She also suddenly had her hair back.

'There's no way that…that he's the one making me feel this way… Right?' She thought to herself more as she looked at the picture of her friend. 'Well…he has always been by my side ever since we met… Sure, it was only two weeks ago, but that still has to mean something… He always tries to make me laugh… He doesn't shun me…' She thought, starting to smile. 'I remember when we first met… We slept at the Crossroads' inn and the innkeeper wouldn't give me a pillow. He said it was because they were "fresh out", but I knew better…' She thought, smiling more, her eyes starting to twinkle. 'He gave me his extra pillow…'

Xanna began to drift off in the pictures eyes as she thought of all the time she had spent with Akazil. 'His eyes are so gorgeous… And his smile… Even his bald head…' She went on, her eyes starting to twinkle more. 'And his hugs…' She said, sighing blissfully at the thought. 'When he holds me… It's like…he…really cares…' She thought more, her eyes feeling a bit watery.

'Dammit! According to that book and the movies, this means…I…' She thought, unable to bring herself to even think of using the word. 'This means…I…have some feelings for him.' She chickened out with her wording, gulping as she looked away from the picture.

With her conclusion made, Xanna sighed. 'Well, since I'm obviously in…uh… Since I obviously have a crush on someone, I guess I must end this sweet, troll goodness…' she thought, sighing again. 'Well, that sucks…'

With one more mental sigh, Xanna pushed Gishezpak away from her. "Is something wrong, Miss Xanna?" He asked, concern in his voice. "Gizzy, I…I don't-" She tried to say to him.

"Oh no. Did I do something wrong? Did I make you feel uncomfortable? Did I force you? I should have asked first! I knew it! I'm so sorry, Miss Xanna!"

"No." A voice came from a little ways behind the two teens. Both of them turned in shock. 'Dammit, so that's why my ear was twitching so much!'

"You are not sorry, my dear Gishezpak…" Elros said, his eyes starting out closed then slowly opening; adding to the dramatic effect. "But you will be. I promise." He said, scowling at his minion.

'Yeah, he probably plans on keeping this one too…'

"Master Elros… I-" Gishezpak tried speak, forcing himself to regain his composure. If he stuttered out of nervousness at all, he'd really be in for it. Especially after that action. 'Why? ! Why did I listen to you? !' He inwardly shouted at himself, his fury making his other personas cower and tremble in fear.

""I"…what? What, Gishezpak? You what? You were looking at her long fully? Sucking on her finger? Kissing and touching her? She, being my queen!" Elros snarled, slowly making his way for the blue troll just on the other side of the counter. Each step was filled with hate, and his green eyes were filled with the intent to kill. "No matter, I will put you back in your place!" He snapped, raising his hand at the teen.

His hand had made a hard connection with a cheek. A rather tender cheek too.

"Uhn!" Xanna let out a small groan when the other side of her face made contact with the counter. "Ow…" She said, getting on all fours, then spitting out some things that appeared in her mouth. With a close look, she realized they were some of her teeth. "Heh… Knocked out the rest of my baby teeth… Thanks." She chuckled, placing the teeth somewhere on her person.

'M-…Miss Xanna?' Gishezpak thought, staring in shock at his rescuer. 'But…why?'

"My queen!" Elros exclaimed, helping Xanna to sit back comfortably on the counter. "Are you alright, my love? I am sorry, but you should never get in the way." He said, seeing some blood on the corner of her mouth. He glared to Gishezpak, receiving a napkin from him. "I would never lay a hand on you like that, my beloved Xanna." He said sweetly as he wiped away the blood on her mouth.

'Oh, so he'll fire arrows and throw spiders and fireballs at me, but he would never actually lay a an actual hand on me if it were to harm me. What kind of messed up logic is that? !' Xanna thought to herself. She wanted to think more; mutter even; but she made herself tend to the thing at hand. "Don't you dare…hurt him." She said, cleaning some of the blood in her mouth with her tongue. "If you want me to be your queen, then you have to do some of the things I say. Right?"

"You mean compromise… I take orders from no one." Elros said, slightly peering down at Xanna. She only shrugged. "Eh, same difference."

"No, it is n-"

"My point being…" Xanna said, interrupting Elros. She tried to hold in her laughter from making his eye twitch. "Don't lay a single hand, finger, toe, hair or some other body part type thing on him! Do not touch him! Keep your body parts-" She said, motioning her hands toward Elros. "-off his body parts!" She finished with motioning her hands toward the troll. "Besides; I came onto him!" She snapped, hopping off the counter.

At this, Gishezpak slipped up for only a split second to look shocked. He then quickly straightened up and pretended to act like as if everything the girl said was true.

"So if you got a bone to pick, pick it with me!" Xanna said, poking at Elros' chest, then finishing the statement by poking her own chest with her thumb. "Got it, buddy!" She said, narrowing her eyes up at the blood elf man. 'Good Lord, I really have lost my mind…'

"Alright." Elros said, snapping Xanna from her thoughts. He smirked at her, slowly leaning down a little bit. "I will not lay a harmful hand on him." He complied, chuckling. "You know, I find it cute when you try to be the boss." He said, raising his right hand. "You can make me do about anything just like-" He said, snapping his fingers. "-that."

'Oh no!' Gishezpak thought in horror. He knew what that snap of the fingers meant. He knew that within a few short moments, he was going to die.

"Well…g-good…" Xanna stammered out, trying not to look Elros directly in the eye. The man only chuckled and gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him. 'Don't fall for it…' She thought repeatedly; as did Gishezpak.

Sadly, it was futile and Xanna ended up looking deep into those gorgeous green eyes of Elros'. 'Can't…look away… So…' She thought, drifting through them.

With a smirk, Elros scooped Xanna into his arms and began to walk away, smirking at the thought of not laying a single harmful hand on Gishezpak.

'She said nothing about paws.'

* * *

'Okay, whoa! Slow down! Break! Rewind! Pause! Something!' Xanna shouted in her mind as she was gently tossed onto the bed. 'Why the hell are we in; what I assume to be; his room? !' She shouted, starting to lose her mind and run around like a headless chicken. 'Ixxy, you were right! They're rapists! They're all rapists! !'

"Anxious, are we?" Elros smirked down to Xanna and her surprised stare as he slowly began to shed his upper clothing. "I like that."

'Oh dear god!' Xanna thought, not able to help her eyes from widening a bit. 'What did Ixxy always tell me if I ever got in this situation? Keep your legs closed as if you're life depended on it and…and-!' She thought as hard as she could. 'Don't…flip over and run away! Yeah! So…don't move until you see your chance to run away without him noticing!'

Just then, Elros crawled onto the bed and hovered above her, wearing nothing but his pants. Xanna's eyes widened a little more. 'Okay, getaway time! !' She thought, quickly slipping out from beneath him. "Weeelll, it's my bedtime." She said, faking a yawn as she made way for the door. "So, I'll just be lettin' myself out here." She smiled nervously, attempting to turn the doorknob. "Heh. The door's locked… It's okay! I'll get it!" She said as she began to sweat a little, continuing to turn the unmoving door handle. 'Oh dear god! !' She thought frantically.

With great desperation, Xanna hopped onto the door and began to tug as hard as she could on it. 'Open up! For the love of God, open up! !' She cried out in her mind.

"Hehmm…" Elros chuckled from the bed, slowly getting off it to walk toward her. 'OPEN UP! !' Xanna scream louder in her mind, too scatterbrained to figure out how to simply unlock it before turning it. Part of her then went stiff when Elros had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Come back and play with me." He purred, trying to pull her off as gently as he could.

"Uh, no thanks." Xanna chuckled nervous, keeping a firm grip on the doorknob. "I don't feel like playing." She said, faking another yawn. "I'm tired."

"Then come and sleep with me." The man persisted, pulling on Xanna's waist a little harder. Fearing for everything she was, she kept a death grip on the handle, not budging one bit from it. "No, it's cool. I'll sleep in my own bed."

"I insist." Elros said, slowly and steadily putting in more effort into tugging on his "love" away from the door. "My bed sheets are made of silk." He purred seductively in her ear. "They feel nice on the skin." He added, a twinkle absolutely gleaming in his eye.

'Oh dear god, why didn't I listen to Ixxy? ! She was not joking about this shit! I should've listened! "Rapist" she said, but I never listened! Why didn't I buy that chastity belt like she told me to? !' Xanna inwardly shouted at herself, still keeping a death grip on the doorknob. 'Wait, didn't I find one at that other one guy in that place from that one time with bunny? No, wait, I broke that…' She thought sadly, coming to realization of the inevitable. 'Oh my god, my childhood innocence is hanging on just by a thread that is this doorknob!' She cried out in her mind, noticing that the tugging on her waist was lessening. Her eyes widened in horror. 'Oh god, it's gonna happen right here. My poor childhood innocence! !'

"Since you do not wish to be in my bed, I will…"compromise" and settle for here." He said huskily, reaching for the bottom button of Xanna's shirt.

"Bathroom!" Xanna blurted out, shouting the absolute first thing that came to mind. "Pardon?" Elros replied blankly. "Uh…bathroom! I have to use the bathroom!" She rolled with the moment, crossing her legs tightly. "Like, reeeally bad…" She groaned, leaning her forehead onto the door.

Elros sighed, feeling the moment completely slip away. "The bathroom is just over there." He said, pointing to a big double-door entrance a little ways behind them. "You smell like troll anyway." He added, not even bothering to hide his disgust. He then gently grabbed Xanna by her shoulders and walked her to the lavatory. "Do not keep me waiting." He ordered.

"Uh-"

"And change into this when you get out." He said, walking off into a closet for a moment, coming out with an elegantly beautiful white dress in Xanna's size. "The troll's scent is in those…rags." He said, staring blankly at the clothes Xanna wore.

The short halfling girl looked to her clothes as well, smelling the collar of her shirt. "I don't smell anything." She said, trying to smell it more to be sure. "Yep, nothin'."

"Well, I can smell it. And I do not like it." Elros growled like a territorial dog. "The clothes go in the furnace."

"But-"

"I am compromising, Xanna." Elros shaid rather sharply. "Besides, this dress; one amongst many I have had made for you; is far much more better than any of the clothes you have, had, or will ever be able to afford." He said, walking forward and holding it out for her to feel.

"Ooh, mageweave." Xanna said with a smile as she gently rubbed her hands along the beautiful piece of clothing. 'Kinda feel like I've seen this before, though… But where?' She pondered to herself, having a hard time remembering the exact same wedding dress she had seen in a window while in Silvermoon one day. 'Oh well. I'm sure it'll come to me eventually.'

* * *

"Wooow, big bathroom…" Xanna said with awe, her eyes slightly widened as they wandered around the enormous lavatory. "Dude, it's, like,…two living rooms put together!" She said with astonishment.

"You know what they say." Elros chuckled. "The bigger, the better."

"Eh, I dunno." Xanna said, folding her arms over her chest to use one hand to tap her chin. "I think I like smaller bathrooms better." She said, shrugging; and not getting the joke. "But that's just me."

"Smaller?…" Elros repeated, his eye almost wanting to twitch. Xanna nodded to him. "Yeah. This bathroom is cool and all, but it's too big. I feel like that I'd actually be bathing and stuff in front of people. It makes me feel uncomfortable." She said, holding herself a bit and frowning. "Can I use a smaller bathroom?"

"No." Elros said bluntly. "I do not want to risk you getting near that…heathen troll again." He said, grabbing the bathroom doors to bring them together and close them. "You stay in here. And do not keep me waiting…" He said, peering at Xanna for a moment before shutting the doors.

'I'm still almost confused as to how he is able to get just about any woman he wants…' Xanna thought to herself, facing the door but her eyes off to the right. She then closed them and sighed. 'Oh well. Best to-' She was thinking, turning to see the bathing area. Her eyes widened once more at it. 'It's a freaking swimming pool… I can't bathe in that! Doesn't he have a shower or something?' She asked herself, looking around for the shower. After a moment, she realized something.

'Wait a minute… I'm alone… Where the hell is the window? !' She thought, quickly dropping the clothing in her arms to search for an escape, coming up empty handed. 'Dammit! But there's got to be some way out of here!' She shouted out in her mind, taking another moment to think of what to do. 'What if I…dig?' She said as something began to stir up in the black void known as her brain. 'Yes, yes… Dig! Yes! I shall use-' She thought, pulling something off her person. '-a spoon! !' She thought loudly with victory, holding back a cackle. 'Ah, spoon… What times we have had.' She thought, looking for a tile to start digging under as all of the glorious memories with the food utensil ran through her mind.

'Hmm… This looks like a good spot…' She thought, quietly leaning down to remove the tile. Every two seconds or so, she'd glance to the door, making sure Elros wasn't using his blood elf hearing. When she was positive it was okay to start digging, she dug for her life. 'Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig.' She repeated over and over and over as she made her underground tunnel.

'Where the hell am I going, anyway?' Xanna eventually asked herself, taking a pause from digging to let her arm rest. 'Maybe if I try to listen for something, I'll find a way out?'

Just as the thought came to her mind, Xanna heard several howling, hissing, skittering, roars and many other beast like noise coming from a distance.

'I pray that is not Elros…' Xanna thought to herself, getting her spoon to begin digging again.

Slowly, she grew closer and closer to the noises. 'What the hell is goin' on over there?' She thought, flexing her arm every now and again between when she would dig.

As quickly as she could, Xanna continued to toss little spoonfuls of dirt behind her, slowly and slowly getting closer to all of the howling. She even used her sprint from time to time to make her arm go faster.

Eventually, she reached the spot under the animal noise. 'Ah, here.' She thought to herself. 'They all sound really hungry…and a bit rabid… This would be the part where Ixxy would say to just keep digging for my life and flee to Winterspring as I would try to think of how much my curious peeked my interest to get me to look or not.'

As Xanna had a discussion with her curiousness and interest, she heard sounds of summoning spells; thus, meaning a fight; and the sounds of a man grunting.

'Wait, that's not a man…' Xanna thought to herself, trying to listen closer to the person above her head. 'That's…Gizzy? !'

* * *

After hearing her friend in trouble just above her, Xanna used her powerful spoon of awesomeness to dig upwards. She dug for a few minutes and eventually making a hole to peek her head out of. "Hello?…" She asked as looked around, her eyes widening at all of the beasts that had surrounded her. "Uh…hiii…"

"Miss Xanna, what are you doing here? ! Get out! Get out now!" Gishezpak yelled out , summoning another totem, then knocked the black wolf that was about to try to eat the little elf turnip head away. "Go!" He told her, trying to get all of the other beasts' attention on him again.

"No way!" Xanna protested. "I am so not leaving my friend behind in this mess! Especially after I just made out with him for, like, five to ten minutes just a little while ago! That would be heartless and slightly awkward!"

At this statement, Gishezpak and all of the beasts only stared at Xanna; all with raised eyebrows.

"I am currently scatterbrained… More so than usual, I mean." Xanna said, addressing her eyes elsewhere. "My point being;-" She went on, emphasizing her words a bit as she looked back to her troll friend. "-that I will not leave you alone! I won't abandon you, Gizzy!" She such with such a strong look to her eyes.

Seeing such concern for his being in her eyes made Gishezpak's heart leap for joy again. 'Why does she care so much for me?…'

"Alright, let's do this!" Xanna shouted, leaping out of the hole, pulling out her daggers. "Bring it, bitches!' She said with a devious smirk spread across her face. "And…other animals that aren't female dogs…" She added, looking to all of the turtles, spiders, cats and what not.

When one of them leapt to tackle her, she quickly dodged it, grabbed it by the leg and threw it toward a wall. 'Hopefully, that knocked it unconscious.' She thought, not wanting to actually kill all of these animals. One or two was fine, but all of them was a bit much to her.

"Miss Xanna, you should leave!" Gishezpak called out to her, shooting a lightning bolt at a snapping turtle. "Now!" He added as quickly as he could as he dodged a snow leopard. "This is my punishment for what took place in the kitchen!" He yelled, summoning some fire totems and shooting more lightning.

"I told him not to lay a hand on you, dammit!"

"Yes, but-uhn-you didn't say paw!" The troll pointed out the flaw, shoving away a bat with his staff.

"That loophole using bastard! How dare he work his around what I said!" Xanna exclaimed, dodging two animals at once by jumping between them as they were headed for her.

"So, does he always do this when you do something he doesn't like?" She called out as she had one head of a chimera bite the other.

"No, not always!" The troll replied, making a dragonhawk fly into a nether ray. "As I; accidentally; said earlier, he also beats me!" He said, doing a double black flip away from a couple ravagers and spiders. When he stuck his landing, he summoned a healing totem, another fire totem, then used his lightning spell again. "Sometimes it's the ghouls. Other times it's torture devices. And on occasions, he likes to freeze me in place to burn me till I faint from pain then toss me in a lake!"

'Jesus, and I thought that I suffered back at the orphanage!' Xanna thought, too busy fighting to be horrified at the thoughts placed in her mind.

"There was also one time when he used spider venom to make me go numb so Niamh could nip away at my body parts till her heart's content." Gishezpak added, killing a wolf that just so happened to remind him of that she wolf. He seemed to force out a small chuckle. "I remember the pain I felt when he allowed me to feel again."

'What kind of sick man is this?' Xanna thought to herself, staring at her friend in absolute shock and horror now; yet, still able to fight just fine fighting while doing so. 'No, this isn't a man. Not even a monster or a demon. He's something much worse!' She thought, leaping around all of the animals as they tried to attack her. 'I guess Elros used his paladin abilities to keep him alive because he felt that he still needed him. That's the only reason I can think of how and why Gizzy's still alive now.' She thought more, punching a gorilla in its teeth. 'But all of that pain he went through… That suffering…' She thought, looking to Gishezpak as he continued to fight. He was so strong and there seemed to be nothing wrong with him. But Xanna knew not to judge books by their covers. 'He didn't deserve it…' She thought, getting angry. 'He didn't deserve any of it!'

Now infuriated, Xanna gave horrible death glares at all of the animals around her. "I'll make him pay!" She shouted and charged toward some animals, slicing and dicing them all up into little bits very quickly, chunking eyes, organs, teeth, skulls and spines at the wall. She was filled with so much anger, she shut her eyes tightly, trying to shake away the horrible thoughts of her friend as she fought all of the beasts around her.

"I'm tired of it!" She cried, hot tears running down her face. "I'm tired of the way they treat me! Us! And people like us! !" She shouted, cutting open some more animals. "They hunt us down! They wait till we're hurt and in our weakest moment, willing to take any offered hand! Then they trick you into doing things for them and stab you in the back! !" She howled, stabbing a turtle so hard in its back, her dagger went right through its shell. "I'm so sick of it! ! !"

"M-Miss Xanna?" Gishezpak squeaked out to the girl, paused in horror with some of the animals around him.

"Sick of it! ! !" She screamed again, then her dagger spontaneously combusted. With her eyes shut tight and her anger the only thing she felt, she didn't notice. She only gripped her dagger tighter and drove it deeper into the turtle's back, making it scream out in pain as it died such a nasty death.

After the turtle was dead, Xanna continued to kill the rest of the beasts in the room, each one suffering a more painful death than the last.

* * *

After throwing a bear's heart onto the ground and stomping it into the dirt, Xanna tried to catch her breath, then turned to her; horrified; troll friend. "Are you okay?" She asked him, more tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Um…yes." Gishezpak replied, staring at all of the chopped up corpses around him, his eyes landing on the turtle Xanna had stabbed in the back. He gasped at remembering her hands and ran to look at them. "Are your hands alright, Miss Xanna? Do you need for me to heal-" He asked worriedly, looking down at her perfectly fine palms. "-them…" He finished, puzzled at what he was seeing. "But…I saw… Your dagger… It was-! And there was-! H-… How are your hands…?"

"Smooth?…" Xanna tried to help finish, looking to her baby soft hands. "I just lotion as often as I can…"

"No!" Gishezpak said, lifting the girl's hands up a bit. "When you stabbed that turtle, you set your dagger on fire! How are your hands fines? !" The troll questioned, unable to comprehend what was going on in this certain situation.

"Look, we have no time for you to finally go crazy! So snap-!" Xanna was telling her friend, yanking her hands away from him, finally seeing the blood he was covered in. "…Not all of that blood belongs to the animals…does it?"

Gishezpak was a bit confused at first, but then finally looked down at himself as well. "Oh… No, I suppose not." He replied, shrugging, about to place his arms behind his back. He was forced to stop when Xanna grabbed them and held onto them, pushing up his sleeves to reveal his wounds and scars. Her mouth slightly dropped in horror as she took every single inch of his forearms in.

Quickly, Xanna pulled his sleeves back down and looked away. "Heal them." She said. "And all of the other wounds you have." She added, waiting for the troll to tend to his wounds.

"I cannot." Gishezpak said, placing his arms behind his back. "I am forbidden to."

"For-… Forbidden? !" Xanna exclaimed, balling her hands into fists. "Why? !"

"Master Elros says that I am not to heal myself. I must keep the wounds I receive and let them heal on their own and keep the scars they make as a reminder of my failure." The troll explained. "If I dare try to heal myself, he will torture me."

"Fine!" Xanna snapped, ripping off her shirt sleeve; not noticing the troll's wide eyes and blush. "I'll heal you!" She said, motioning for him to give her one of his arms. "Miss Xanna, I don't believe that will stop the bleeding for long."

"I'm not going to just leave it as a sleeve." She replied, fidgeting with the cloth. "My shirt is made of linen. It's all I need to make a band aid for you." She said, yanking the troll's arm out from behind his back. "This should help, even if it's just a little." She said, pushing up his sleeve, about to wrap her friend's forearm in the bandage.

"No, Miss Xanna." Gishezpak said, pulling his arm away. "If you help, you may get hurt too."

"I don't care." Xanna said, pulling his arm back, quickly wrapping the bandage around it. "I'm not gonna let you suffer like this." She said, pulling off her other sleeve for his other arm. "It's just not right." She went on, tears trying to blind her sight again as she ripped off the bottom half of her shirt. "I know that I'm just a stupid halfling and you'll eventually leave me and completely forget about me." she continued, ripping off her right pant leg. "But you're in my life now. And I care about you." She was coming to a finish, ripping off her other pant leg. "I don't want you to hurt…" She said quietly, making band aids out of torn clothing. "Ever…"

"Miss…Xanna? Are you-?" Gishezpak was asking when the; almost half naked; girl threw herself into his arms and began to sob into his person. He was shocked at first, but then returned the embrace and held her tightly.

"Gizzy, I'm so sorry you've gone through all of this…" Xanna finally managed to say. "I know it's my fault, somehow. And I'm so sorry."

"Miss Xanna, it is not your fault." The troll said, almost chuckling. "Master Elros is…a little off. And quite the trickster."

"What'd ya mean?" Xanna asked, looking up to her friend, sniffling and wiping her nose.

"He tricked my family into working for him." Gishezpak said, shrugging. "I know you would probably like to know the story, but I do not feel like talking about it."

"It's okay." Xanna said, pulling away from the hug, wiping her nose one more time. "Um…" She said, looking away with a slight blush. "I need you to take off your robe so I can get to your other wounds…"

"Hmm?" the troll queried, a blush appearing across his face as well as he looked to himself again. "It's fine, Miss Xanna. You do not need to tend to those wounds." He said as he looked back to her, a little sweat drop sliding down the side of his head.

"No!" Xanna protested, turning back to face her friend. "Now take it off!"

* * *

'I feel so naked…' Gishezpak thought, standing only in his underwear after being forced out of his robes. He'd been through such a treatment many times before, but never with anyone that was not his master. Suddenly, he felt a bit self conscious. 'Damn you, emotions…' He thought, glaring at all of his little alto egos of his emotions running around and about in his brain as they had been for the past long while.

"Alright, just stand still and this'll be over with quickly." Xanna said, getting a bandage. "Hope you aren't ticklish…" She muttered, beginning to wrap the cloth around the troll's right leg. Without realizing it, she would pause every now and then, staring at all of the scars on his body. 'I never knew that there was someone in the world that suffered worse than I did…' Xanna thought, wrapping a bandage around his other leg, thinking of the one scar she had on the back of her left shoulder. It was nothing compared to everything on his body.

She sighed as she began to wrap the last bandage around his torso. "Gizzy…" She said quietly, not wanting to look up at him. "Yes, Miss Xanna?"

"I meant what I said…" The girl said, almost whispering. Finally, she choked back a sob and looked up to see him. "I promise I won't abandon you." She said, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. "I swear."

'No…' Gishezpak thought, feeling his heart leap again. 'Please, don't say that, Miss Xanna.' He thought more as he watched her look back to the bandage. 'Please, do not care about me so much. I will end up…falling for you… And I can't… Elros will not allow that…'

"Alright, you're all patched up, buddy." Xanna said as she stood up, bring her troll friend out of his thoughts. "You can put your robe back on no-" She was saying when Gishezpak wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Miss Xanna, I am deeply sorry for…" He tried to tell her, almost getting lost in her beautiful yellow eyes. 'For loving you…' He finished his mind, finishing with a mental sigh. "For the way I acted earlier. I should have never done that."

"Pfft." Xanna said, brushing off her friend. "It's totally understandable."

"It is?"

"Yep. It was just a… Crap, what was it again? A boo…boot… Booty call! That's it! Yeah, and it's totally fine. Being teenagers and all." Xanna said, smiling to her friend.

'It was most certainly not a "booty call"… Could she not tell that I was giving it all I could without taking it too far? Could she not realize how much I care by the way I touched her?' Gishezpak thought, offended by his feelings being ignored. 'But perhaps it's for the best…' He concluded with a mental sigh.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that?" Xanna asked, her ear twitching. "Heard what?" The troll replied as he put his clothes back on.

"XANNA! !" Came an angry shout through the tunnel Xanna had made.

"Oh dear god…" Both teens said, staring at the hole in the ground with wide eyes. Their eyes grew bigger when fireballs began to shoot out of the tunnel.

"Shit, we gotta get outa here!" Xanna said, grabbing Gishezpak's hands. "No, Miss Xanna. I cannot leave!" He told her, pulling away. "You must go. Leave while you can!"

"I am not leaving you here with him!" Xanna snapped at him, grabbing his hands, attempting to drag him toward the door. "No! Miss-" The troll protested, trying to pull away, only to be thrown over the girl's shoulders. 'I'd almost forgotten how unbelievably strong she is…'

"You are leaving this place with me whether you like it or not!" The halfling said firmly, kicking down the door. "Now which way was the exit?…"

"That way, Miss Xanna…" Gishezpak said, pointing to the girl's right. "But I don't believe we should walk right out of the front door… Something a bit more inconspicuous seems more proper."

"You may have a point there…"

"XANNA!" Elros shouted from down the other side of the corridor. "Ah! !" Said girl exclaimed, jumping in the air when he shot another fireball at her direction. "GET BACK HERE!" He commanded.

"Heh heh. Yeeeah… I don't think so." Xanna chuckled nervously. "See, it's been fun and all, but we gotta get goin'. So…see ya!" She said, sprinting off in the opposite direction of him.

"AFTER HER! !" Elros ordered, resurrecting and healing all of his dead pets in the room the two teens had come from. He was happy to see that they all seemed more aggressive than usual. 'I see that they have a bone to pick with her…' He thought, a smirk growing across his face.

* * *

"Running, running, running." Xanna repeated as she ran from all of the animals. 'Shit, I think that turtle has it out for me!' She thought, noticing that the turtle she had stabbed in the back was at the head of the stampede. "Ah!" She yelped when it tried to snap its jaws at her. "Running!" She shouted, running faster, making a few turns, then splatting on a wall. "Ow…" She and her troll friend groaned, sliding down on top of one another.

"Miss Xanna, please, just leave me." Gishezpak said, rubbing his head. "You will make a faster getaway alone."

"Snap out of it, man!" Xanna snapped at him, shaking him vigorously; also wearing an army helmet. "This is WAR here, man! No man left behind! Not even a banana! You hear me? ! Do you hear me, boy? !" She continued to shout and shake him.

"But we do not have bananas!" Gishezpak managed to say without biting his tongue.

"Dammit, you're right!" The said, stopping her shaking of her friend and turning away. "And they know that, don't they! Those sick bastards!" She exclaimed, slamming her right fist down on her left palm. "But don't worry… I have a plan… I just need some jellybeans…"

"Jellybeans, Miss Xanna?…"

"Yes!" The short halfling replied, beginning to dig in her pockets to find some jellybeans. "Shit…" She said, making a slight worried expression. "I don't have any!"

"Then, do we keep running?"

"No! Just give me a second…" Xanna said, continuing to dig in her pockets. After a moment, she pulled out some little knickknacks "A paperclip, a button, and a string…" She said, slowly growing a full out grin across her face. "This'll do juuust fine…"

"How?" Gishezpak asked as the girl turned around to fiddle with the things she had pulled from her pocket. He tried to peek over her shoulder, but she had quickly turned back, revealing she had somehow made a rocket launcher. "How in the world…?" He trailed off into a chuckle. "You cease to amaze me, Miss Xanna."

"Thank you. Now you might wanna get behind me…"

Done. For the people I lied to about what was going to happen in this chapter... PYSCHE! XD

* * *

Lol. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to write more, but I didn't wanna make the chapter too long. So...yeah. And all errors will be fixed in editing.

Note: Wow, Xanna's about to be two years old... Hope I don't go over the three year limit.  
One More Note: I want every to say "rest in peace". I will not explain why. Please, just say it.


	38. I Won't Let it be in Vain

Here ya go. Enjoy.

* * *

"Yeee haaaw!" Xanna exclaimed as she and her trolled friend flew down the rest of the hallway. They both landed with a loud splat when meeting another wall. "Woo! That was fun!" She chuckled, sliding down the wall with Gishezpak. "Let's do it again!"

"Miss Xanna?…" The troll said, tapping on the girl's shoulder, then pointing at the direction they had just flew from.

Xanna looked, seeing the mob of animals emerge from the cloud of smoke. "Dammit… Missed." She muttered irritably to herself. Something then caught her attention from out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see it was the turtle."Snap snap!" Snapped the turtle, glaring daggers at the elf girl.

"Oh, is that how it's go'n' be?" The short girl replied, hopping to her feet and throwing some air punches.

The turtle then pulled out a knife. And then cocked it.

Gishezpak's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, yeah! !" Xanna replied to the turtle's threat. She then pulled out an empty beer bottle from nowhere, turned around and smashed it on the wall. The next thing the turtle knew was that she was ominously turning back around dressed a full body black leather suit, wearing some sort of strange helmet that made small crackle sounds as she breathed, and that some sort of saber made of light grew out of the broken beer bottle. "Bring it, bitch." She said in a deep and dark voice as she got into a battle stance. What's more, there was some sort of strange music playing in the background. A kind of music that felt like it would be played amongst a war in the stars.

Sadly, the turtle had done the exact same thing.

"…Oh, dammit! We dressed in the same outfit!" Xanna said in her normal voice, standing up straight to cross her arms over her chest and stick out her hip. "One of us is gonna have to change."

"Snap snap, bitch." The turtle replied, standing up as Xanna did. The girl sighed and turned around to point to her back. "Unzip me." She said.

"Miss Xanna…I believe it is best that we start running again before Master Elros catches up to us." Gishezpak said, staring blankly in his left direction as the turtle helped Xanna get out of her Space Fights getup. "Hmm…" Xanna pondered his suggestion for a moment, kicking the turtle back to the other animals after being undressed. "Good point…" She agreed, putting the beer saber of light somewhere on her person. "But we'll need a plan!" She said, beginning to contemplate on what to do. "If we could just hypnotize one of those monkeys into being a gun, I think we might be able to buy some time…"

"Um… Why don't we-?"

"Or dance! That's worked before! But where am I gonna get assless chaps at a time like this?"

"W-We could j-Assless chaps?…"

"Stripping? Making a bomb?"

"M-… Miss Xanna?…"

"Use Great Father Winter's anus baby?"

Gishezpak stared blankly at his friend, now rethinking about his feelings toward her. 'Perhaps it was a "booty call"…' He thought to himself. He then shook his head and tapped on her shoulder once more. "Miss Xanna, we could just run down the hallway until we lose them." He said.

Xanna turned to her friend, staring at him for a moment. She then addressed her eyes back to the notes of things they could do to escape in her hand. "Hmm… I dunno… I'm kinda diggin' plan number three hundred fifty-eight…" She said, reading the "cut your losses and ditch the troll" plan.

"Hmm… Snap snap." The snapping turtle; that was now right next to Xanna; said, pointing to another idea down the list. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that one." She replied to it, smiling and shaking its foot. "Thanks."

With an irritated sigh, Gishezpak pulled something from his pocket and through it to the other side of the corridor. "Fetch!" He yelled to all of the animals as they were slowly coming back to their senses.

"Hey! Great idea, Gizzy! I had something similar written down, but it involved a chainsaw and some glue and Nuck Chorris."

"That sounds like a very interesting plan, Miss Xanna. Tell me more about it after we run for our lives." The troll said, grabbing Xanna's hand to make a getaway. "Wait!" She said, pulling away. "What is it?" Gishezpak replied, biting back his irritation.

"I have another idea!" Xanna said, digging into her pockets again, pulling out some more knickknacks. "A toothpick and some lint… Yes! ! I am a GENIE!"

"Genius…"

"Penguin!"

"Wha-… What?"

Quickly, Xanna the penguin girl turned around, fiddled with the knickknacks, and turned back around to reveal she had made two target dummies. "I'm gonna need you to take off your clothes for this to work…" She said.

"Wh-?" Gishezpak queried, stumbling to the ground as Xanna began to forcibly undress him once again. 'Why is it that I can never enjoy being half naked?…' The troll thought to himself, quickly turning a bright red when Xanna began to strip herself of her clothing. '…Okay… I think I can semi-enjoy myself now…'

"There." Xanna said, smiling proudly at the dummies she'd made. "They look just like us!" She beamed.

After placing the clothing on them, she used a magic marker to draw smiley faces; and tusks for the Gishezpak dummy; on them.

"This should distract them after they're done mauling whatever the hell it was that you thre-"

"Great plan! Let's go! !" Gishezpak quickly, grabbing the girl's hand and making a run for it. For the second time ever since she had discovered the lovely thing known as friends, a boy was running away with her so fast that her feet were not even touching the ground.

* * *

"Quickly, Miss Xanna, grab your things and let's go!" Gishezpak told Xanna after bursting into her bedroom.

"Good idea, Gizzy! Now we don't have to be naked!" The elf girl replied, walking up to one of her bags to pull out some spare clothes. She did just fine putting her pants on my herself, but she needed a little help with her shirt because she kept buttoning it wrong. "Dammit…"

Holding back some more of his frustration, Gishezpak walked over to her, undid her buttons, then quickly re-buttoned her shirt correctly from the bottom, slowly coming to a stop as he made it toward the top. Another blush grew across his face as he realized exactly what he had been doing. Further more, he'd stopped his hands right on top of her breasts.

"Thanks, Giz. I can take it from here." Xanna replied with a smile, removing his hands to button the rest of her shirt herself. Once done, she turned around to bend over and dig into her bag again.

'You're killing me here, Miss Xanna…' Gishezpak thought, trying not to get too distracted by the new view of his female companion.

"Here some clothes for you too." Xanna said, standing up and turning back around to her troll friend. "Made 'em myself." She said, handing him the exact look-alikes of his clothing.

Gishezpak quirked an eyebrow at the clothing, slowly taking them into his arms. 'When did she find the time to make these?…' He thought. He quickly shook it off and dressed himself. "Let's go now." He told Xanna.

"But where are we gonna go?" Xanna asked, finally thinking about the building they were currently trapped in. "Like you said, we can't just walk out the front door. If he's not chasing us, Elros is sure to be waiting there and we can't take him. Even if I pulled everything out of my bags!" She stated, slightly throwing her arms into the air. "And I have not seen one freakin' window in this place! Which is weird! I mean, I don't like windows that much in the first place, but no windows at all is just as bad! It makes me feel houseaphobic! And that's saying a lot considering how small I am and how big this place is!"

"I believe you mean claustrophobic…"

"But I'm only slightly afraid of Great Father Winter…"

"Wh-… Nevermind. Let's go." The troll said, grabbing the girl's hand once again. "I know something we can use to get out of here."

"And what would that be-eeeee!" Xanna extended the last bit of her question as she was once again pulled off of the ground by her friend. 'Okay, this is more fun when you are the puller, not the pull-ey…'

* * *

"Gizzy, where-" Xanna was asking, finally landing on the ground as her friend turned around a corner and came to a stop. "Why-?" She tried to ask, getting her mouth covered by the troll's hand. He turned to her, a finger placed over his lips.

Just as Xanna was about to blink her question in Morse code, her ear begin to twitch at the sounds of wolves. 'Shit, they're getting clo-' She was thinking, something catching the attention of her nose. 'What is this glorious smell of the angels?…' She thought, half closing her eyes as she slowly inhaled it more. Then; without her friend noticing at all; she wandered off to find the fragrance.

A moment after she had disappeared, Gishezpak sighed in relief. "They're gone." He said, turning. "Let's g-… Miss Xanna?" He asked the air. 'Dammit! !'

* * *

"Miss Xanna? Miss Xanna!" Gishezpak whispered as he snuck through the hallways. "Where are-?" He asked when he was roughly yanked by the collar of his robe into a room just to his right. The troll was startled at first, then calmed when he realized he had found the person he was looking for.

"Gizzy, you have got to smell this perfume!" Xanna said, deeply inhaling from the fragrance once again. "It's just, like,-! Ohhh myyy goood! ! I think I'm getting high off it!" She said, her ears twitching with glee as just inhaled the perfume some more. "Oh yeah…" She exhaled, her eyes going slightly crossed. "Man, what is this stuff and can I smoke it? !"

"I believe Master Elros said that it was made of a new kind of flower known as the…" Gishezpak trailed off as he tried to recall the name of the flower. "The…Frost Lotus. Yes, that's it." He said, nodding in approval to his correct answer. "He found them and made them into an intoxicating perfume."

"Hmm… Never heard of that kind of flo-Elros can pick herbs and make perfumes?…" Xanna asked, catching onto exactly what her friend had said.

Gishezpak replied with a nod. "Yes… Yes he can."

"That's…weird…"

"How so?"

"Well… I-It's just hard to imagine someone as crazy and serious and scary as him…can…collect herbs and…make perfumes…"

"You make a clever point."

"Exactly." Xanna said, putting the perfume bottle into one of her bags. She then turned to see the troll's expression from the action. "What? Don't judge me!"

"You just stole that…"

"Oh, like he needs it?"

"True. But that is still stealing." Gishezpak said, completely ignoring the fact that he'd stolen many things as well.

"I'm a rogue! What'd ya expect!" The girl replied, throwing her arms into the air as she grew flustered. Her friend shrugged in reply. "This is true. It is a proven fact that all rogues are kleptomaniacs."

"I am not a klepto! !" Xanna replied, humorously frustrated at the mention of the word. "I just simply like…barrowing…things that don't belong to me! Especially if they're shiny! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"Says the girl that just stole a bottle of perfume…" Gishezpak replied, not being able to help the smirk that grew across his face.

"…Oh, screw you!" Xanna replied, aiming her frustration to whatever was to her right. "It's alright, Miss Xanna." Gishezpak chuckled, walking closer to the girl. "Now let's-"

"XANNA!"

At the sound of Elros' voice, both of the teens froze in shock for a moment. "Shit! What do we do now!" Xanna quietly asked her friend, impulsively grabbing one of his hands for comfort.

"Get under the bed!"

"Gizzy, I don't think this is quite the time to cuddle…"

"What? No! Get under the bed and don't make a sound." The troll said, lightly shoving Xanna to hide under the bed in the room. "Ah, alright! No need to get so pushy…" She said, crawling under the bed, then making room to share with her friend.

Once both of the teens were under the bed, Gishezpak placed his finger over his lips as he had done earlier.

'Okay! Don't make a sound!' Xanna thought, mentally pretending to zip her lips. 'Got it, buddy!' She thought, her grin quickly turning into puzzlement. 'Wait, does thinking count as a sound? Oh, crap! What about breathing? ! I'm breathing so loud right now, aren't I? ! Stop! Stop breathing! Be quiet! And you be quiet heart! Don't you make me come down there…' She thought, pointing to a heart with legs in her mind as she held her breath.

Of course, this was a very bad idea. She began to change colors.

'Me…can't feel…head place… Dizzy… Want…nigh' nigh'…' Xanna thought, becoming lightheaded. 'Me foots are cold!' She half thought with frustration, feeling a small breeze are her feet. As carefully as she could, she adjusted herself to see what was causing the chill.

There was nothing. Just a wall.

'But if there's no vent…-' Xanna thought; in her version of the word; normally again as she began to breathe once more. '-why are my feet cold?' She finished the thought, looking back to the wall. Her curiosity then; as it always did; got the better of her and she adjusted herself to have her face by the wall. She placed her hand up to it, confirming that there indeed was air coming from it. 'Holy crap…' She thought, putting her hand back down. 'There's a passageway here!'

Xanna lightly nudged her troll friend with her foot, urging him to place his face by the wall as she had done. Albeit reluctant, the blue teen obliged. Once done, Xanna placed her hand next to the wall again and motioned for him to do so as well. His eyes slightly widened in shock when he felt air coming from it.

Smiling happily at their discovery, Xanna quietly pulled out a dagger. If he'd been a position to do so, Gishezpak would have yelled for her to stop. Sadly, all he could do was grab her by the wrist; only to get shrugged off.

After a moment, Xanna had pulled off the piece of wall covering the passageway, smiling victoriously at it. She then turned her smile to her troll friend, wordlessly telling him that everything was going to be alright and nothing could possibly go wrong. And she was right.

Until she put away her dagger and broke the bottle of perfume she "barrowed".

'Oh shit…' Both teens thought.

Not even a second later, they heard footsteps and growls heading their way.

"Go, go!" Gishezpak urged Xanna to crawl into the tunnel first. "I'll be right behind you! Go!" He said, starting to lightly shove her again.

After making sure she was completely in the narrow tunnel, Gishezpak took a moment for himself, getting the courage to be completely selfless for his friend. Once mustering up what he could, he stuck his hand into the tunnel and dug at the top of it, making some of the dirt fall and close up tunnel, then placed the piece of wall back onto it. 'Be safe…my love…'

"XANNA! !"

'Goodbye.'

* * *

'What the hell was that?' Xanna thought, feeling a chill go up her spine. She took a moment to be frozen in slight fear and confusion, slowly making little jabs behind herself with her foot. "Gizzy?… Are you there?…" She squeaked, slowly getting teary eyed when no answer came. "Oh god… Gishezpak…no…" She said to herself, laying her face onto her arms as she realized what her friend had done. "Why? Why would you do that?" She cried softly to herself.

Xanna could that horrible pain again. That one pain that always came when she cried. Her stomach twisted and turned, sobs would painfully get caught in her throat, her body began to shake vigorously, and her heart felt as if it would give out at any moment.

"Gishezpak…" She sobbed as she forced herself to crawl the narrow tunnel once more. Her tears blinded her the whole way, but she never stopped crawling. She had to keep going, for her friend.

By the time she had reached the end, most of her tears had dried on her cheeks. She sniffled a bit as she crawled out, stood up straight and halfheartedly dusted herself off. "Thank you, Gishezpak…" She barely whispered to the wind lightly blowing around her. "I promise that your sacrifice won't be in vain… I promise…I'll come back for you…" She said, lowering her head. "Just wait for me."

* * *

Xanna had quietly been stealthing through the dark forest she was in, hopelessly lost. 'As Ixxy would say…"Yep, he's gonna die in vain."…' She thought, almost missing her twin making such snide remarks in her mind. If she wasn't so busy fighting in Stormwind, Ixxy would be making comments.

With a sigh and shake of the head, Xanna continued to stalk across the wilderness, holding back a shudder or two everytime she saw a spider cocoon or heard a skitter.

'I hope I don't bump into that big one again…' The girl thought, fighting back the urge to vomit as she remembered how she had bumped into the ferocious beast. 'Jesus, that thing was big. Like, huge big. And this must be an even bigger forest if it's living here in peace!' Xanna shook her head in disgust, trying to get rid of the image in her mind. 'Just focus on getting outa here.' She mentally told herself as she continued to walk.

After a few moments of silence; yes, she wasn't even thinking; Xanna's ear began to twitch uncontrollably. She shrugged it off, thinking it was some spiders talking each other into going on a date or something of that sort and continued on with her own business.

"Uhn!" Groaned a man as Xanna began to mourn about the intoxicating perfume she had lost. She looked down with an interested face, shrugging when she saw that it was Binkadoo and walking off again.

'Wait a minute…'

Xanna quickly backed up; stepping on the troll again; and stared with huge eyes; which hid her whole face and looked as if they would pop out completely; at Gishezpak's father. "Mister Gizzy's dad? !" She exclaimed in a whisper. "Wha-What the hell are you doing out here? !"

"Uhn…" Binkadoo managed to whimper, trying to address that Xanna had been standing on his hand. "Oh, sorry." She said, taking a step back. "What the hell are you doing here? ! What the hell happened to you? ! Where's your wife and other two troll babies? !" Xanna exclaimed, kneeling down next to the fatally injured troll.

"Afta…Gizzay told us de news of our freedom…" Binkadoo found the strength to speak, but kept his eyes closed from the pain he was still in, only opening them every now and then to let the elf girl know he was alive. "Weh ran…as fast as we cood…" He choked out, letting out a small groan. "Weh t'ought we wer safe wen none o' de goowels attacked us…" He said, his breathing starting to hasten and shorten.

Without hesitation, Xanna inhaled deeply and breathed it into the troll, helping him to stay in the world for just a moment longer.

Binkadoo blinked to the elf girl, slowly opening his mouth to thank her. She held up a hand for him not to waste his newly given breath. With a smile of approval and gratitude, Binkadoo went on. "Weh made eet prettay deep inta da woods, as ya cun see." He told Xanna; receiving a nod. "Bu' soon, mah wife an' Ah noticed dah spidas bahgan at eye us. Weh bot' knew dat dat mant Masta Elrahs 'ad snapped 'is fingas…" He said, closing his eyes just before Xanna's had widened in shock.

'Snapped his fingers?…' She thought, finally putting that piece of the puzzle into the picture.

"Dey swarmed us." Binkadoo said. "Ah told mah wife at take da keeds an' run as fast as dey cood while Ah 'eld 'em off." He said, letting out another small groan. "P-… Please…if ya see mah family…help dem get ta safety…" He said, then looked up to Xanna with tears in his eyes. "An', please,…don' leave mah son in dere… Don't leave 'im wit' Elrahs…please… Everyt'ing he 'as done an' will eva do will be in vain…" He said, his eyes starting to close. "Don' let 'im die dere as Ah 'ave 'ere…" He pleaded, closing his eyes completely.

Xanna fought back her tears and held the dead troll's icy cold hand. "I promise… I won't abandon him." She whispered, wiping her eyes as she stood up. She inhaled deeply as she looked away from the troll. "I'll be back for you too." She said, then ran off to find the other three.

* * *

'They've got to around here somewhere…' Xanna thought, following the barely noticeable foot tracks of the missing trolls. Soon, they disappeared. 'Shit!' She thought with great frustration. 'How the hell am I suppose to find them n-? !' She yelled in her mind, noticing that some of the grass had been crushed down flat. 'No…' She thought, following the new trail, stopping at a group of spiders swarming something.

Thinking swiftly, Xanna leaped onto a tree, climbed up to the first branch she could reach, then scooted herself carefully to the edge. 'No.' She thought again, seeing a few spiders finishing up on a cocoon.

When the spiders left the cocoons, Xanna leapt down to the ground. "Ow…" She uttered with a slight growl, quickly regaining what little composure she had to stand up straight. She inhaled deeply as she looked the cocoons, holding it in for a good moment before letting it out and walking up to one of the spider sackings. 'Please, please…' She hoped and prayed in her mind, closing her eyes as she slowly cut open the sack she was at, fearing the worst.

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she forced her head up and her eyes open. "No…" She said, her heart racing at the sight of her friend's mother's face. "God, no…" She repeated, her bottom lip beginning to quiver as she backed away from the cocoon. She didn't need to cut open the other two open after seeing what laid in the one she had.

Falling to her knees, Xanna began to sob again. "Gishezpak, I'm so sorry… I…I… Oh god, I'm so sorry…" She quietly choked out as she held herself for comfort. 'I promise that I'll save you, Gishezpak… Just wait for me…'

* * *

Xanna let out small grunts as she; carefully; dragged Binkadoo's body to the other three trolls. She'd been a little too disoriented by grief to carry him in her arms. "Now you can be-" She sniffled as she came closer to trolls. "-with your family, Mister Gizzy's dad." She sniffled again, almost wanting to cry for never catching any of their names. She forced them back, then gently sat Binkadoo's body up next to his wife. "Well…everyone except one." She said, wiping her nose at the sorrowful sight.

Xanna inhaled deeply once more to keep herself from shaking. Letting it out, she knelt to the ground and pray out of respect for the fallen trolls. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't save you.' She thought, clasping her hands tight to each other.

"You still can, if you hurry." Came a whisper.

"Hello?" Xanna asked, perking her head up, feeling a gentle breeze start up again. "Who was that?…" She asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake; making Xanna fall onto her backside. She'd completely lost all train of thought and only waited in fear for the shaking to stop.

Unfortunately for her, the quacking world worsened and spiders slowly emerged from all around her.

"Spiders…" Xanna muttered, tightly clutching the ground. "Why does it always have to be…" She growled through gritted teeth, somehow managing to stand up straight and equip a dagger in each hand. "Spiders! !" She exclaimed with anger, slowly lifting her head up from the no longer shaking ground, her eyes landing on the giant spider she had bumped into earlier.

Dark yellow hurt filled eyes met dark beady black ones.

"Go ahead and attack me." Xanna spat to the spider. "But I'm not going down without a fight." She growled, getting into her battle stance. "So bring it."

The big red spider only stared at Xanna for a moment, not even blinking. The girl only replied to the stare with a growl, anxious about when the hell it would start attacking. "What? Change your mind!" She barked at it, about to make her way for it, stopping when some of the smaller spiders started to hiss aggressively at her. "Fight me!" She yelled, not liking having to stay still for what seemed to be forever.

Finally, the spider made a skittering sound. The next thing Xanna knew was that she was being shoved toward it by one of her little helpers. 'What? She wants me to kill her?' She thought. She quickly shrugged it off and raised a dagger when she was in front of the giant beast, pausing for a moment as she looked into its eyes again.

'This… She…' Xanna thought, lowering her dagger in shame. 'She doesn't want to fight… I don't know why, but I won't question it.'

"She wants to help." Said the whisper again. "Hurry."

Not wandering where the whisper had come from this time, Xanna quickly turned to the troll family. "I can…save them?" She queried, her eyes too dried out to start crying again.

The red spider lightly nudged Xanna to Gishezpak's family, urging her to act quickly before they were far too gone to be saved. She didn't hesitate or ask questions and began to carefully place them on some of the spiders around her. "Please, be careful." She told them, taking a deep breath before hopping onto a spider to her left.

The red spider made a noise at her. Xanna figured it meant that she would be her ride and began to climb onto one of her hairy legs up to her thorax. "Um… Okay, how are we gonna do this? Do I just-?" She was asking when the spider began to walk; jolting Xanna forward a bit and forcing her to grip onto the spider's fur. "Wh-Where're we going?"

* * *

After several long moments of silence; aside from the loud footsteps from the giant spider mount; Xanna saw a light. 'That must be the end of the forest!' She thought happily, her hurt starting to hurt from bliss. "Hurry!" She said, lightly tapping the side of the spider with her foot. "Maybe we can find someone that can help!"

Xanna was filled with so much joy as she finally escaped the dark forest. If she had had the energy for it, she would have started dancing gleefully. She was so happy to be free of where she was, she didn't even notice the disturbing looks and murmurs from some of the Shalassi Talon guards a little ways from where she and her spider army were. Even if she did notice, she wouldn't have cared one bit. She was too happy to be okay.

Now all she had to do was make Gishezpak's family okay.

Xanna's eyes then wandered to the troll bodies just next to her, biting her bottom lip as she began to worry again. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" She asked the red spider, receiving what seemed to be sarcastic skitters. "Well, I was just asking. I-" She was saying, jolting forward a bit again as the spider began to head in a new direction. "Ah! Okay, I'm not trying to sound pushy, but could you be a little more-" She was making a request when she was jolted forward yet again. 'Okay, now I think she's just toying with me.' She thought irritably.

With a sigh, Xanna held on a bit tighter to the spider's fur, being patiently quiet as the spider army followed an actual road; horrifying many passersby.

"Heh. How ya doin'?" She sheepishly, waving a nervously polite hand to them. "Uh, you guys mind telling' me where I am?" She asked, crawling up the spider's big backside to keep up with the strangers as they made their separate ways. "I'm lost!"

"You're in Terokkar! You know, Outlands!" The boy on to Xanna's far right replied, receiving a smack from the boy next to him. "Dude!" The boy muttered to him. "What? He replied innocently. "I just being polite. And she's cute!"

"Thanks!" Xanna said nonchalantly. "Do you know where I'm headed!"

"Shattrath!" The boy to the far right called back again, earning another smack. "Dude! !" The boy to the far left said. "What!" He replied innocently as they finally walked out of range to communicate with the elf girl.

"Terokkar?… Outlands?…" Xanna pondered to herself, sliding back down to the red spider's thorax. "Shattrath?…" She muttered, pursing her lips with uneasiness. She tried to coolly wave it off with her hand. "Pfft. I don't need to worry. That's a sanctuary." She said, placing her hands behind her head as she leaned back to relax. "…Right?"

* * *

Xanna stared blankly at what was in front of her for a moment. "…Yeah, I don't think you can fit through that." She told Terokkarantula. The great big spider skittered a scoff in reply, then made her way for the city's walls; making Xanna jolt again, of course.

"What the hell are you doing, Terry? !" Xanna exclaimed, grabbing onto the spider's fur again as she began to climb over the wall. It was nothing in stature compared to her. "Hmm… Good id-Hey!" Xanna said, catching some of the spiders doing what they shouldn't be doing. "You four can't climb the wall! Take the door like normal people!" She told them, knowing full well that they were far from "normal people".

With skittered sighs, the four spiders did as told and carried Gishezpak's family through the door.

"And you have to deal with these guys everyday?" Xanna asked her new friend "Terry". The spider nodded and skittered something in annoyance in reply. "Sorry." She chuckled, patting Terry gently on the head. "C'mon, I'm sure there's someone that can help just up there." She said, pointing to the upper part of the big city.

As Terry climbed to the upper city, the flight master screamed like a little girl and fainted at the sight of her. "Nunu! Nooo!" A bald man cried and ran to the draenei man's side. "Speak to me!"

"Nunu?…" Xanna quirked an eyebrow at the sight. "His name is, Nutral."

"How…creative?" The elf girl replied unsurely. She quickly just shook her head. "Please, are there any healers here? Ones that can help me…" She trailed off and pursed her lips with discomfort again. "Uh…bringing back…the dead?"

"Why would you ask-?" The bald man questioned as he cradled his friend, finally catching the sight of Xanna's eyes.

"Mordin?… Mordin, is that you? I thought I saw a-"

"Shut up." Emissary Mordin told his friend, making him stick out his arms. Once done with that, he took his turn to scream like a little girl and faint. "Dinny!" His friend exclaimed.

Xanna sighed with frustration and turned to find other people around her. "Please, anyone! Someone! Help me!" She pleaded, pointing to the spiders with Gishezpak's parents on them as they made their way back next to her. "Please! I know they can still be saved!" She cried out to them, clasping her hands together as she began to beg. "Someone help!"

"This is a sanctuary." A blonde haired blood elf man said to the crowd. "We have to help." He said, looking for the best healer amongst the group. Said healer was trying to prowl off in his cat form. "You!" He called to the druid. "Help these trolls!"

"Shit…" The druid muttered, morphing back into his normal tauren form. Slowly; and a bit nervously; he turned around, giving the blood elf a chuckle. "I'd love to, Lord Torvos, buuut…" He trailed off as he tried to think of something. "My…hand is broken!" He said, nodding and beaming, then quickly; and as painlessly as he could; breaking his wrist. "Ahhh… He whimpered, then displayed it. "See? Broken. Can't help."

"You still have one good hand, don't you?" Torvos smirked to the druid.

"…Dammit." The tauren muttered. As he healed his hand, he snorted with reluctance. "Why should we help a halfling?"

At this, Xanna snapped. Before anyone had a chance to blink; no less, comprehend what happened; she was right in front of the druid, holding him up in the air by his collar with what strength she had left. "Listen, buddy!" She snarled at him, her eyes filled with something close to a murderous intent. "I have had a LONG night! All I wanna do is go home and go to bed!" She snarled more. These trolls are the family members of my friend! WHOM is still in trouble! And if you do not help them, then, by God, I will cut of your tail! ! And NOT the one on your backside! You got me, pal!" She growled, shaking the tauren a little bit.

"Y-… Yes, ma'am…" The tauren whimpered, almost wetting himself in fear on the tiny elf.

"Good!" Xanna yelled, putting the tauren down. "Now get workin'!" She added, pointing the dead trolls carefully being placed on the ground by the spiders. With a frustrated sigh, she turned to "Torvos" and bowed. "I'm sorry for the outburst. I just-"

"No need for apologies, youngling. I can see that you care for them." The blood elf smiled, leaning down to whisper in Xanna's ear. "He also needed a good yelling anyway." He chuckled to her, making her do the same.

"Well…" Xanna chuckled. "I need to get going." She said, looking to the trolls. "They're safe here, right?" She asked, turning to Torvos with big sweet and worried eyes. The blood elf nodded and gave her a light pat on the back. "Yes. Go wherever it is you are needed."

"Thanks." The young elf replied, quickly turning sheepish. "Uh…how do I get to Stormwind from here?"

Torvos raised an eyebrow is question. "There is a portal just inside, but…" He trailed off as he looked to Terry. "I don't believe your friend will be able to fit."

"Is there another way?" Xanna asked, almost rushed.

"Fly to Hellfire, take the Dark Portal, go through the Swamp of Sorrows, then Deadwind Pass and Duskwood and you'll be there." The tauren said as he focused his energy on Binkadoo's body. "I'm gonna need some help over here." He said, quickly receiving many volunteers; obviously afraid of their tails getting cut off as well.

"Why do you wish to head there anyway? It's being attacked." Torvos told Xanna.

"Attacked? !" Xanna exclaimed, quickly running for Terry. "C'mon, Big Mama, we gotta go, go, go! !" She yelled, gracefully leaping from spider to spider and back onto Terry's thorax. "Thanks for the help!" She yelled as she and her spider army left for Stormwind. 'I won't let Gizzy's actions be in vain…'

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed. I wish it was a tad bit more depressing, but I'll just work on that in editing. I also might add more to this chapter later. If I don't, then this is the end of the flashback. Finally. Lol.


	39. For Everyone!

Yes, flashbacks are over. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Lol. Sorry for getting distracted by WoW again, Been farmin' achievements. :P

I've also been looking for Edd/Eddy slash stuff, If ya come across any, link it to me, please! XD

* * *

Xanna quickly shook her head and addressed her attention back to Ixxy; whom still had her hands on her shoulders. "There's no time to explain!" She told her in a rush. Her twin slowly removed her hands from her and stared at her blankly for a moment, then slowly pointed a finger at her. "I saw that brief flashback you had…" She said.

Xanna turned a bright pink and then avoided eye contact with Ixxy. "Eh…"

"And you're right… You are a floozy!" Ixxy exclaimed, still pointing to her. "First you're in love with him,-" She said, pointing to Akazil. "-then you're in love with your own damn cousin,-"

"Hey! That was before I knew he was OUR cousin!"

"-then you MAKE-OUT with that damned troll, and now you're in love with him again!" Ixxy finished as if Xanna never interrupted, pointing to Akazil once again.

"You WHAT?" Akazil and Mokoki exclaimed simultaneously. "You made-out with Gizzy?" The orc yelled in shock, his jaw dropping. "That lucky bastard!" Mokoki pouted, slamming his right hand down on his left palm.

"Akazil! Baby! It's not what it seems!" Xanna said, turning her attention to the bald orc.

"Baby?…" Ixxy asked her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Um… Wait, did I actually say what I said? I didn't mean it! I mean, I did! N-No, wait! Let me explain! I MEANT-Hey, where'd that lady go?" Xanna quickly changed the subject to save her ass, looking around for Rebecca and Stacy.

"Stacy and her mom left right after you saved them, remember?" Akazil said, no longer blushing when the two humans were brought to attention.

"What? No!" The elf girl exclaimed, turning around and running for the gates. "Lady! Hey, lady! Lady, wait!" She shouted repeatedly, frantically waving her arms in the air.

"Xanna! Wait!" Akazil exclaimed, running after her. "Xanna!"

"Should we go after them?" Mokoki asked Ixxy. "Nah." She said, shaking her head. "We need to get every able-bodied person we can find prepared for a fight." She ordered, turning to shoo off her friends. "Go and be quick about it."

Without question, everyone; aside from Makaza; nodded and ran off.

"You too." Ixxy told Makaza, giving him a stern look. Unexpectedly, the orc wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. "Thanks for bringing Eek back to me." He said, kissing her on the cheek sweetly.

Albeit not noticeable, Ixxy couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. "Whatever. If you wanna keep him and yourself alive, let go now and get to work." She said, keeping her arms to her sides.

With a smile, Makaza let go, grabbed his imp and ran off.

"Damn kids…" Ixxy muttered, wiping at her cheek.

* * *

"Lady! Lady, wait!" Xanna exclaimed, sprinting to catch up with Rebecca, tripping and tackling her to the ground. "Get off me!" She growled viciously, shoving the girl away and getting back up with her daughter.

"Lady, please! Listen to me!" Xanna yelled to the lady, hopping in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "If Elros is as crazy as I positively think he is, then there will be monsters and beasts throughout all of Azeroth and Outlands any minute! Trust me, you're better off finding a nice basement to hide in back in the city than running off into the forest!"

Rebecca didn't respond to Xanna at all, removed her hands from her shoulders, picked up her daughter and began to walk off once again.

"Lady!" Xanna exclaimed, following the woman again. "If you love your child, then go back now! Elros will do horrible things to you! He'll probably hook you up to torture devices! Keep you as slaves! You'll WISH he'd killed you!"

Again; Rebecca ignored Xanna and kept walking.

"Rebecca, listen to her!" Akazil yelled out when he'd finally caught up, panting and trying to catch his breath. "Dude, I think all of that muscle you have is weighing you down…" Xanna said, looking to her worn out friend. He would have been blushing and maybe even flexing if it weren't for their current situation.

"Akazil!" Stacy exclaimed, squirming free of her mother to run to her orc friend. "Stacy!" Her mother yelled, quickly catching her and holding her tight in her arms. "I don't care what you freaks say!" She yelled to Xanna and Akazil and she tried to keep Stacy from squirming. "I am getting my daughter out of here!"

The two teens were quiet, no longer protesting. Rebecca would have been happy if it weren't for the strange looks on their faces and that they were not even staring at her, but at something just behind her. Slowly, she turned around to see, her eyes widening and jaw dropping at the sight. Instinctively, she covered her daughter's mouth to keep her from screaming so much that she'd make herself faint.

"You'd best listen to them." Elros smirked down at the woman with her daughter, sitting high atop of his red core hound.

'How the hell did he get here so fast?' Xanna thought, staring at the elf in horror. 'He's part mage, remember?' Ixxy replied, still looking for people to fight. 'How the hell did he get that thing through a portal? And what the hell is it?' Xanna exclaimed, staring at the two-headed dog thing. 'That's a red core hound and is known as The Beast. He's known for being in the upper half of the Blackrock Spire. How Elros got him through a portal, I'm not sure. But it just means he's that skilled and that we're in deep shit.'

As Xanna was having a conversation with Ixxy, Elros skillfully leapt down in front of the woman. "I might lock you both away." He went on, still smirking. "Or maybe just lock you up and sell your daughter as a slave." He said, gently brushing some of Stacy's hair behind her ear. "The younger, the better. Though…has she bled yet?"

'What the hell does her bleeding have to do with being a slave? I'm positive that she's bled before! She's a little kid! Little kids get scratches and owwies all the time! But what the hell does that have to do with selling her as a slave?'

'You and I need to have a long talk… A very long…disturbing…horrifying…mortifying…talk…'

"Don't touch my daughter, you sick bastard!" Rebecca snarled, making a kick for Elros' stomach. The elf effortlessly caught her leg and pushed her to the ground. Just when she was about to get back up, Xanna hopped in front of her. "Lady, get hell out of here while you still have the chance!"

"Rebecca. Please, listen to her!" Akazil exclaimed, offering a hand to help her up.

"You too!" Xanna told the orc. "Take them both and get out of here!"

"What? No! I'm not leaving you!"

Elros scoffed and rolled his eyes at Akazil. "You still have some sort of crush on her? How pathetic." He chuckled, taking a few steps forward and pushing him to the ground as well. "Leave." He smirked, wrapping his arms around Xanna's waist. "While you still have a chance." He said, leaning down and burying his face in Xanna's neck.

"Keep your damn hands off her!" Akazil shouted, getting back up, only to be kicked back down; by Xanna. He looked up at her, confused. She frowned slightly and avoided eye contact, hoping he'd get the message.

Sadly, he did not.

Hurt more emotionally than physically, Akazil got back onto his feet and helped Rebecca up. "C'mon." He said, grabbing her hand. "We need to get out of here." He said, begrudgingly taking her and Stacy back to Stormwind.

Elros smirked as he watched them leave, lightly kissing Xanna's neck. "I must admit that I rather enjoy watching you give orders."

In her mind, Xanna could hear Ixxy fake a cough. 'Pedophile.' She said, following it up with another fake cough.

Elros then kissed her earlobe tenderly. "And; albeit I hate it; I will have you know that I am an expert at "Hide-N-Seek"."

'Oh, is that what he calls it now?'

Holding back a laugh, Xanna turned to face Elros, pointing a finger to him and opening her mouth to say something, only to be quiet and direct her eyes to her right. "…Okay, gimme a sec." She said, then quickly ran off to the core hound. "Puppy!" She exclaimed, hugging the huge beast's paw. "Puuuuppyyy…" She said, nuzzling it for a moment, then quickly climbing up to scratch behind one of his heads. "Such a cute puppy. Yes you are." She said, speaking to him like he was a baby as he rolled over to reveal his belly.

'Idiot…' Ixxy muttered.

Elros gave a genuine half smile at the sight. 'I must be sure to give her a puppy…' He made a mental note, letting a small chuckle slip out. He then began to walk toward the girl. "Come, Xanna. Let us go back home." He said, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. "Aghn!" He cried out.

"Hmm?" Xanna and the core hound both perked their heads up to see Elros groan in pain from having a dagger in his shoulder. 'Least he knows how that shit feels now…' She thought a tad bitterly. She then simply shrugged it off and cringed when Elros began to pull out the dagger.

"Did you throw this dagger at me!" The angry elf bellowed, displaying the bloody dagger. "What? N-No! I didn't throw it!" Xanna exclaimed, contemplating on using the core hound as a shield.

"Then who did!" Elros demanded an answer, his ear twitching. With his guard back up, he used his quick reflexes to hit the next flying dagger down with the first.

"See? I was right here. So I didn't throw it!" Xanna said, retreating behind one of The Beast's heads.

Elros growled in response. He knew who'd thrown the daggers now.

"Your aim is getting better." The psychopath chuckled, putting on his trademark smirk as he tossed the bloody dagger aside and healed his shoulder. With no reply, he snapped his fingers to have Niamh bring Louis and Seda out from behind the tree they'd been using as a hiding spot. "You still need to work on hiding, though." The cocky elf smirked to his old friends.

'Hooray! A distraction! A sign for you to GET THE HELL OUT!' Ixxy yelled to Xanna as she only stared at the two elves.

If she had heard the advice, Xanna would have taken it. Though, she had not due to her heart beating so loudly in her chest at the sight of her parents. Now that she knew it was them, her heart couldn't help but race. It also could not help the anger. She had heard the story of why she was left and she knew it was for her own good, but she still felt so angry and hurt when she saw them. So betrayed.

So bitter.

Xanna turned away when her mother finally gave into the desire to look at her, climbing off of the core hound and making a getaway.

"Xan-" Seda tried to call after her blood elf looking daughter, being held back when her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, Seda." He told her, making her retreat back into her battle stance.

A dark chuckle build itself inside Elros' throat, escaping and finding its way to Louis and Seda's ears. "Perhaps you should let her follow her, Louis. Because it's the last time either of you will see her again." He said grimly, a rather sadistic smirk spreading across his face as he threw off his cloak. "I'll be sure of it."

* * *

Xanna panted as she reentered the city, expecting to see her friends where she had left them. She didn't of course. 'Ixxy, where the hell are you guys?' She thought, unknowingly wandering a bit aimlessly.

'In the center of the city. Get here as fast as possible!'

'Why? What's wrong?' Xanna asked, heading for the center of Stormwind.

'Everyone here is freaking out and they all need a big motivational speech!'

'So…give 'em one?' The pink elf suggested unsurely, quirking an eyebrow a bit. The purple elf growled and ever so slightly blushed in frustration. 'I really, really, really, reeeally hate to admit it, but…even though you're the idiot…' She directed her eyes elsewhere, then finished her sentence in low almost inaudible mutters. If Xanna had not been an elf, it would have been inaudible. Sadly for Ixxy, she was an elf. Hell, she was two.

Xanna then grew a big beaming shit eating ear to ear grin. 'I'm sorry… What was that?' She instigated, her grin amazingly growing bigger. Ixxy's eye twitched as she slowly changed from purple to frustrated red and lowered her head in shame a tad more. She sighed as a little steam began to fume just above her head and repeated what she had said in mutters almost unnoticeably louder. 'Whaaat?…' Xanna instigated more, her eyes twinkling.

Ixxy growled, her eyes going from a lovely light green to a blood red murder intent red, then jumped into the air as the rest of her steam fumed from her ears, quickly changing her back from red to purple. 'YOU HAVE THE BETTER SOCIAL SKILLS!' She shouted, landing back on her feet after doing so, huffing and puffing. 'Happy!' She bellowed.

'Yes.' Xanna rubbed it in, folding her arms and continuing with that damned grin.

'Get the hell over here and motivate these people before I send you back to the spirit world! And I will MAKE SURE that the Spirit Healer doesn't let you live again!'

''Kay…' Xanna replied, cowering in fear as Ixxy let the rest of her frustration fly out of her ears. 'O-O-On my way…'

As soon as Xanna arrived to her destination, she looked for Ixxy and made sure that she was at least three feet away from her. "Okay, speech." She said quietly to herself as she clasped her hands together, now taking a look at the group she was meant to motivate. "Holy crap!" She squeaked, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. 'I can't motivate this many people! They'll all kill me! They won't listen! They'll kill me! I'll freeze up! THEY'LL KILL ME!'

'You give them a speech or else I'll-!' Ixxy was mentally shouting at Xanna, outwardly giving her daggers when Cosmo came from nowhere and hugged Xanna from behind.

"Eh!" Xanna exclaimed with surprise. "Cosmo?" She queried, looking to the forearms that had trapped her. "Xanna…I need to tell you something…" The male elf teen managed to get out, shaking with so many emotions as he held his friend tight. "What is it?" The girl replied, turning herself around to look at Cosmo, seeing tears slide down his cheeks. "Cosmo…" She said with a frown, wiping away the tears for him. "Don't cry. What's wrong?"

"I…" The boy squeaked through tears. He then shut his eyes and leaned down. "I can't live without you." He whispered to her. "Please, don't ever leave me again." He added, holding her tightly against himself.

Xanna smiled and hugged her friend in return. "You don't have to worry about that, Cosmo." She whispered sweetly into his ear. "I promise." She added, kissing his cheek. 'So sweet.' She thought after doing so. 'I think he's still upset about my…you know.' She told Ixxy, trying to fight back an embarrassed blush.

'Mhm…' Ixxy replied, directing her eyes elsewhere for a moment or two. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough of this. On with the speech, woman!'

'Right!' Xanna thought determinedly, releasing herself from her friend's hug. Inhaling deeply and puffing out her chest, Xanna opened her mouth to let everyone know of her presence. "…Hello?" She squeaked, fidgeting with her fingers and sweating nervously.

"…Really?" Ixxy stared blankly to her sister. "What? I'm nervous!" She blushed in return. "Nervous? I'll show you nervous!" The more aggressive of the two halflings shouted, pulling a chainsaw from nowhere. "Oh god, no!"

"Ixxy!" Guy called out, running up to the purple elf. "I-… Why do you have a chainsaw?"

"What the hell do you want?" The irritated elf replied, keeping the chainsaw in her hands. "Uh, right. I just healed some more people. So now we have three more warriors, four more hunters, two more mages and-" Guy cut off when his eyes finally landed on Xanna. "…Hi." He said, half closing his eyes as he smirked to her.

"Hi." She replied, smiling absentmindedly and waving her hand.

"She's under aged!" Cosmo exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his friend as he glared to the young human man.

"Yep. I'm only a hundred and twenty years old."

"What? That's totally legal!"

"But in blood elf and night elf years,-"

"Oh, there's the catch…"

"I'm only fifteen."

"Dammit." Guy muttered. "Pedophile." Ixxy said, smacking him on the shoulder as he went flushed. "Now you…" She said, returning her attention back to Xanna. "Get their attention!"

"Hmm…" Xanna replied, staring at Guy's bag. "Sorry, but I need to look at your stuff for a sec." She said, diving her whole upper half into his things, popping out with a megaphone. "Ha! I knew it!"

"How the hell did you know he had that?…" Ixxy questioned as she and Cosmo both raised their eyebrows at the big plastic voice enhancer. "And why the hell were you carrying that?" She directed toward a blushing Guy.

Xanna shrugged and looked to the megaphone. "He just seemed like the kind of guy that carried one of these. Probably has a purse too. Just has that look about him."

"It's not a purse, it's a handbag…" Guy muttered with a slight growl through gritted teeth. "Hahaha!" Ixxy laughed and pointed to him. "There is nothing wrong with a man carrying a handbag." Cosmo said defensively. "Exactly!" The paladin exclaimed.

"Mokoki!" Xanna called out, ignoring Ixxy laughing and calling the two manly "handbag" carrying men gay. Within a blink of an eye, her friend was right at her side. "Yes, hot stuff?" The tauren replied with a big grin. Xanna then pointed to a low roof; just above a door to a shop for shading purposes; that she'd use for a stand. "Help me get up there." She requested of him. "Yes, ma'am!" He saluted, putting out his arms to carry the girl.

"Ah!" Cosmo squealed as he watched the perverted tauren carry away his friend. "Xan Xan!" He called out as Ixxy pulled on his hair and pinned Guy down with her foot. "Don't you dare fondle her!"

* * *

Xanna put the megaphone handle in her mouth and held it tightly between her teeth as she rearranged herself in her friend's arms to climb onto his back. Once done with that, she adjusted herself again and reached for the edge of the low roof, kicking her legs a bit when she couldn't get the bottom half of herself up. "Lil' halp har, Akoki?" She asked her friend, still managing to keep the megaphone in her mouth.

"Uh, sure." Mokoki said, almost nervous as he reached for the girl's glorious backside. Quickly kicking that feeling out of his system, he lightly bit his bottom lip, his eyes twinkling with such happiness as he touched it. 'I'll never wash my hands again…' He thought, carefully pushing the girl up.

Once up, Xanna carefully adjusted herself and took the plastic thing out of her mouth. "Thanks." She said graciously to her friend with a smile.

"No problem." He replied, his eyes turning into pink hearts as he held his hands to his chest.

"Ahem…" Akazil said, now standing next to Mokoki, his eyes narrowed at him. As soon as he had seen just the tiny little pink hands of the girl, he'd rushed over and "walked in" on the tauren touching her posterior. "U-Um… She needed help!" He told him, pointing up to her as she tried to stand up. "Uh-huh…" Akazil said with sarcastic nod. Mokoki whimpered, then shut his eyes tightly as he displayed his shoulder for the punch that would inevitably come.

Just as Akazil balled up his hand and leaned back for a good hard frogging, Mokoki was knocked down. "What the-?" He asked the air, looking down to the black eyed, dazed, snaggletoothed tauren. He then looked up to see a blushing, huffing and puffing Cosmo.

"I said…don't fondle her…" The blood elf growled. Akazil could only widen his eyes at him and take a couple just in case steps back for safety.

* * *

"Excu-" Xanna spoke into the megaphone, cringing when it made that high pitched ear piercing sound. She adjusted the volume, then tried to speak into again. "Excuse me!" She managed to say. "May I have everyone's attention, please!"

Just as she'd asked for, everyone paid Xanna their attention. Some scowled to her, some quirked their eyebrow, some drooled at her body; not seeing the death glares from Akazil and Cosmo; and others whispered about why a halfling was in their city. Soon after, everyone was doing that.

"Um, hello?" Xanna said into the megaphone as she looked over the big crowd.

"It's that halfling from earlier!" The manly sounding little girl shouted, pointing an accusing finger. "Let's get her!"

Everything was quiet for a moment. The citizens of Stormwind had to ponder the manly voiced girl's suggestion for a moment.

"…Yeah!" One man shouted out after making his personal decision. "Death to the Horde!" He added, pulling a pitchfork from nowhere.

It was silent for another moment.

"…DEATH TO THE HORDE!" Everyone agreed, all pulling out their weapons from somewhere on their person.

"Um…?" Xanan said into the megaphone, quirking a nervous and confused brow.

"Why I oughtta-!" Cosmo growled, reaching for the manly little girl to strangle her, being held back by Akazil. 'Isn't Mittens suppose to be in charge of this kind of thing?' He thought, looking for said lioness.

She was introducing herself to Terokkarantuala.

Akazil quirked his eyebrow at the sight. 'Where's Na-?' He was thinking, his eyes landing on the smaller red spider hiding his face in humiliation just a short distance away from the two girls. 'Ohhh, that must be his mom…' He thought, chuckling as he imagined what embarrassing things the giant spider was telling Mittens.

"Terry; don't mean to interrupt, but; I could use your help here…" Xanna said into the megaphone, not even moving as the seemed to be hand-eyed coordination lacking Stormwind folk lousily tossed their weapons at her. "Please…" She said a tad irritably, staring blankly at the flaming pitchfork that had landed to her left.

Terry skittered a sigh, told Mittens something along the lines of how this would take just a second, then stomped one of her eight legs a few times, forcing everyone to fall and land on either their behind or each other.

"Thank you, Terry." Xanna; somehow being the only person that had managed to keep their balance through the miniature earthquake; said into the plastic thing into her hands.

The giant spider nodded in return, directed her attention back to Mittens, helped the lioness up, dusted her off, and then skittered something asking if she was "Skittish".

Before speaking again, Xanna closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. "Okay… I know that there's a lot of things you guys are wondering." She said to the crowd as they all helped each other back to their feet. ""Why is there a halfling here?","Why does she have an awesome megaphone and where can I get one?","Why should we listen to her?","Ow, my butt hurts.","That giant spider is scaring the shit out of me.","Did I leave the stove on?",-"

"Don't got all day, dumbass…" Ixxy said to Xanna, holding her face in her hand.

"Right." Xanna said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Well…anyway… Uh… Let me try to explain as much as I can." She smiled nervously to the crowd. "The guy that took the gems all those years back… Well, he's back. He's right outside the gates." She said, pointing in the direction of the city's gates. "He's gonna use the gems to take over all of Azeroth and Outlands!"

"Pfft. That's just a myth!" Someone scoffed. "Yeah, everyone knows that those things ain't real!"

"No, it's true! He stole them and he's gonna use them to take over both worlds! And he's right outside the gates!" Xanna urged for the people to listen to her. "See all these dead monsters?" She brought up, pointing to all of the corpses around everyone. "This is just PART of what he has in mind! Just a little fraction! Not even a tenth of a tenth of a hundredth of a thousandth! And any minute now, he'll probably unleash a whole damn army across Azeroth and Outlands! No one will be safe! He might even kill everyone here with just the snap of his finger!"

"This is just a load of cricket!" Another random man "sweared". "It is not!" Xanna told him. "Okay… If he's right outside the city, then why hasn't he come busting through the gates, then?"

"Because there's some people holding him off! They probably won't last much longer… And then he'll come with this giant core hound thing and destroy the city!" Xanna yelled out, a stern look spreading across her face. "And if any of you care for this city, you'll fight for it! Fight for your loved ones! Fight for yourselves!"

"Screw this poppycock! I'm going home!" Yet another townsfolk scoffed, turning to head back to his hovel. Not even a second after, others began to do the same.

Xanna growled, gripping the megaphone so tightly it broke in her hands. With quick frustrated thinking, she leapt back down onto the ground and grabbed someone. "You're coming with me." She told him as he screamed and kicked for his life, running off with him.

"Oi! Get back 'ere!" A farmer called out, he and everyone else about to chase after the halfling. Just when they'd all pulled out their weapons, Xanna had come back with the shaky middle aged man, tossing him to the ground carelessly.

"Gary!" A younger man called out, running to his side. "What did she do to you!"

"It's true… Gi-Giant…core hound…cackling elf… S-So much power…"

"What?" The man replied, quirking an eyebrow. Behind him, the huge crowd began to murmur about what the "evil halfling" had done to him and such.

"If all of you would stop being so self absorbed and stop thinking about all this Alliance against Horde against halfling BULLSHIT and LISTEN to me, then maybe things'd go a little more smoothly!" Xanna bellowed at the crowd, her anger silencing them all. "There is a lunatic right outside your gates! Your home! And none of you give a DAMN!" She growled, quickly shooting as many people as she could a disapproving look. "This man will kill all of you without a second thought! Without a morsel of respect! Decency! HUMANITY! He may even very well burn your children to death! And that'd actually be a BLESSING! He might sell them! And there are people almost as bad as him! If you have a child, just think of what a slaver would do to him or her! All of the horrible things! Does this not move you to fight at all? !"

Begrudgingly, everyone that had or knew a small child that they cared for thought of things they usually did every other day.

Seeing that she had started to make her point, Xanna continued. "Please, just put all differences aside for the time being and work together. Brother, sister, mother, father, cheating lovers, Alliance, Horde, halfling and so on and so forth. Just throw any and all differences and bitter grudges aside for now and help out one another. For the sake of your home, yourselves, and your loved ones."

Quickly, everyone in the crowd began to mutter to themselves and then to each other. Xanna could only smile and pull out her dagger. "C'mon, everyone! We can do this!" She told them, coming to what felt like the climax of her great speech. "For… For…!" She quickly tried to think of something great that didn't seem too cliché to use as a warcry. "For… FOR EVERYONE!" She cheered, throwing her hand into the air.

Surprisingly, everyone else did the same.

"Sheep…" Ixxy muttered.

* * *

"That speech was awesome, Xan Xan!" Cosmo beamed, hugging his friend tightly when she had made her way back to the group. "Heh. Thanks." She blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "I thought it may have been a little too dramatic, but…" She shrugged. "Oh well."

"It was amazing! You were fantastic! And don't you ever doubt that!" Cosmo told his friend, leaning down to place many kisses on her cheeks.

"Hmm…" Xanna pursed her lips, paying half a mind to her friend and his kisses. "One moment." She told him, pulling away and going back to Mokoki; whom was missing some teeth and had a black eye for some reason. "I need to barrow you again. Just for a moment." She said, quickly climbing onto his back again before he had a chance to even comprehend what she had said. "Everyone! Everyone, I have one more thing to say!" She yelled out to the crowd once more.

Unlike the first time, everyone immediately turned to listen.

"This battle will probably be epic! Maybe even on the same scale as going up against Illidan!" She told everyone, gesturing with her hands a little bit. "If you have something to do-anything at all- that can be done quickly, do it now or forever hold your peace!" She told them. "It's now or never!" She said, looking to everyone before climbing off her friend.

Another moment of silence came, the words echoing through everyone's minds as they debated on actually settling differences, admitting old truths and secrets, telling loved ones what could be their last goodbye.

Finally, someone began the chain reaction.

Rebecca; having been hidden amongst the crowd; walked up to Akazil. "I'm…sorry." She told him, not looking him in the eye. "I shouldn't have tried to kill you or your friends. You saved me and my daughter. I thank you for that." She said, finally looking him in his red eyes. "I just had a bad experience with orcs when I was younger."

Akazil smiled and waved a passive hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you and Stacy are safe."

When said little girl's named was mentioned, she ran out from her own hiding spot; shocking her mother; and hugged the orc.

"Hey, there's my girl!" Akazil chuckled, picking her up. "And how're you?"

"I'm good!" She said with a big smile that only reminded him a certain girl he could never get off his mind.

"Um…give me one second, Stacy." The orc said, handing her back to her mother. Once the little girl was no longer in his arms, he inhaled deeply to regain what composure that had not run off in terror of the thought that had come to mind, turned around and placed a gentle hand on Xanna's shoulder' whom been talking with Cosmo.

"Xanna, I-" The hunter was saying.

"Sorry, Cosmo, I need to talk t her for a moment." Akazil said, pulling Xanna away just a couple steps, placing his other hand on her other shoulder, looking deeply into her beautiful yellow eyes. "Xanna, I…" He paused for a moment, freezing up as some of his sanity came back. 'What the hell am I doing?' He thought.

"Akazil?" Xanna asked, tilting her head.

'He better not. He better not. He better not…' Cosmo repeated over and over in his mind as he glared at the orc that was stealing his thunder.

"Spit it out, ya damn rapist!" Ixxy yelled at him, throwing a pebble at his bald head.

"I've always loved you!" The orc blurted out. "Wha-?" Xanna exclaimed, being dramatically dipped as Akazil went in for the kill.

"Oh good lord…" Ixxy rolled her eyes. 'That sonova-!' Cosmo thought, growling viciously as he tried to tackle the orc, only to be held back by Mittens; that had finally managed to get away from Terry.

"Mmph!" Xanna protested, lightly smacking Akazil's shoulder to get him off. "Mmph! Mmph!… Mmm…" She said, finally accepting Akazil with her lips and her heart, wrapping her arms around him and returning the favor. 'So…right…' She thought as she and the orc's tongues lovingly played with each other.

After a moment, they finally broke apart and Akazil stood Xanna upright again. "So, uh…yeah…" He said, looking away from her, keep his hands to his sides. "Nice speech."

Xanna; whom was now completely love dazed; only giggled and made little circles on his shoulder with her finger. "Hmhmhm…" She giggled as an idiot ear to ear grin appeared on her face at the sight of Akazil's face turning a bright pink.

"WooOOooOOooo!" The townsfolk cheered after the two teens were done playing a quick game of tonsil hockey.

"~Akazil and Xanna~ ~Sittin' in a tree~" Stacy sang.

"Great! Now they're gonna grow up and have idiot hybrid rapist babies together!" Ixxy exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air out of frustration.

"Nice, man!" Mokoki said, giving Akazil a thumbs up.

"That mother-!" Cosmo growled, giving the love stealing orc his glare of ultimate death, still being held back by his pet; whom was pondering on where Dethiam, Fëanáro and Kadgaa had gone off to. 'Meow meow…'

* * *

"C'mon, ya damn idiot." Ixxy said, grabbing Xanna by the hand when she saw the chance to do so. "We gotta go help 'em out." She said, staring to walk, not feeling the need to specify who they were going to help. Partly because she felt that Xanna would get mad, and partly because Xanna was in too much of a love daze to probably even care.

"Mmkay…" The girl giggled, only proving Ixxy's point.

Suddenly, Ixxy was yanked away from her sister by the shoulders . "Baby…" Makaza told her, looking deeply into her eyes, then dipping her. "You're my everything." He said, going in for his kill.

"No…" Ixxy said, having quickly put up her hand to stop the idiot. "Just…no."

"But I love you!" Makaza protested, almost biting his cheek because Ixxy was squishing it into his jaw. "Smooth, boss…" Ezekiel muttered in the background. "If you wanna kiss something, kiss this." The purple girl said, pulling out some mace and spraying it into the young boy's face.

"Aaaah!" He screamed in horrible pain, letting Ixxy go and throwing his hands onto his face, running around blindly. "IT BUUURNS!"

"Just shake it off, boss!" The little imp laughed, rolling around on the ground as the warlock screamed in horrible, horrible pain.

Ixxy rolled her eyes and grabbed her twin's hand once more. "Come-" She was saying, feeling the ground shake. "-on… Shit."

"Greetings…" Elros smirked down to the crowd from atop the core hound. "-everyone."

* * *

Elros chuckled at the crowd. "I'm touched." He said with his sick smile. "You all decided to throw a welcoming party just for me. How sweet." He sneered, striking fear into everyone looking up at him. "Sadly, I have no time for parties. I only came for something that is rightfully mine." He ended with a low growl, eyeing the somewhat dazed blood elf girl in the back of the crowd.

Everyone turned to look at Xanna and her goofy smile in silence for a moment.

"…Take her!" The closest man to her shouted, grabbing the giggling girl and shoving her to the person in front of him. Almost petrified with fear at the sight of Elros, the other citizens helped in tossing the girl to the front, ignoring all protests from her friends.

"Traitors." Ixxy muttered, shaking her head. She then quickly forced her way through the crowd to catch up to Xanna, grabbing her away from the person that had her. "Xanna, c'mon! Give these people one more speech to help them fight!" She yelled, shaking her. The only reply that was given was a giggle. "Xanna?" She said, waving a hand in front of her twin's face, still only receiving a damn giggle. "Great!" Ixxy shouted, turning her head to Akazil's direction. "You broke her!"

"Wha-What?"

"You took what little brain that she had and BROKE it!" Ixxy emphasized her frustration, letting go of Xanna. "Now we're screwed! Possibly literally!"

"But-!"

"Yeah! Wait to go, bro! You completely destroyed our chance to live!" Makaza nagged to his brother, only wanting to get on Ixxy's good side. "I don't even know why I'm related to you." He turned and folded his arms over his chest with a huff. "You didn't necessarily have a choice in the matter…" His brother muttered, staring blankly at him.

Elros quirked an eyebrow to Xanna as the mob began to argue with each other out of fear, curious of why she appeared so happy. Without anyone seeming to notice, he leapt down from his monstrous beast of a pet and made his way for his queen. He placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place, using his other hand to hold her chin sternly as he looked into her eyes; those beautiful yellow eyes that reminded him of his own pain.

They were dewy, twinkling with delight, matching her goofy grin perfectly. Elros scowled at them, looking to the bald orc for a second before holding Xanna in place with both of his strong arms. Once sure she wouldn't try to flee or be taken away, he leaned down, closing his eyes, and inhaled her scent deeply. When her smell was analyzed, Elros' eyes snapped open.

Quickly; yet without hurting the girl; the angry elf shoved Xanna aside and scanned the crowd for the orc. "You touched her!" He shouted once he had found him again. "I'll kill you!"

'Shit!' Ixxy thought, quickly reaching into Xanna's bag, pulling out a frying pan. '…Sure, this'll work.' She thought, then, with quick and light feet, ran up to Elros and smacked him as hard as she could in the face with the cooking utensil, knocking him backwards a few short feet with the surprise attack.

"Aghn!" Elros wailed as he stumbled, holding his broken nose.

"What the hell are you people waiting for!" Ixxy shouted to the crowd. "Don't just stand there like a bunch of brainless idiots! Fight!" She told them, throwing the frying pan at the angered elf.

Elros snarled as he healed his nose, catching the frying pan with his quick reflexes. "Filthy harlot!" He called Ixxy, running up to her and slapping her so hard, she fell to the ground.

"Ixxy!" Makaza called out, beginning to make his way for the purple girl.

"This will teach you to stay in your place!" Elros growled, tossing the frying pan aside, then quickly pulling out his sword. Everyone screamed, backing away in fear as he lifted it high above his head to strike down the girl.

Ixxy, terrified, shut her eyes tightly and threw her arms in front of her face, waiting for the blow. Still feeling alive for a whole short moment, she peeked open an eye, seeing Elros had paused from being shot in the side with an arrow. The elf looked around, spotting Rebecca with Cosmo's bow.

"Nuisances! All of you!" Elros shouted, pulling out the arrow and tossing it aside. He then narrowed his eyes to the blonde woman and conjured up a fireball in his hand, quickly pinning Ixxy down with his foot when she tried to stop the act.

"Hmhmhm…" Ixxy heard a silent giggle from just behind Elros. 'Xanna?' She quirked an eyebrow, seeing only the air. Not even a second later, she watched as Elros' trousers were pulled down to his ankles. 'What the hell? !' The purple halfling shouted, her face a bright red as she stared at the blood elf in his briefs. 'That'll just make it easier for him to rape people, you idiot!'

"The hell? !" Elros exclaimed as he stared downward, doing his best to ignore the slowly rising giggles and chuckles from the crowd just a little distance away from him. Before he had a chance to even think of pulling them back up, he was kicked in the rear, sending him flying a small distance forward and making him land flat on his face. What's more, he was forced to show off more of his backside from how he landed.

Xanna only giggled as she helped Ixxy up. "'Bout time you snapped outa-!" She began to yell, seeing Xanna was still in a daze. "No, you're still broken…" She muttered, her eyes wandering to a certain orc semi-buried in the crowd of people. "Just so you know, this is all your fault." She told him. "You broke her. Ya just…ya just broke her." She said irritably, turning away before he could reply.

"I will not be made a fool of…" Elros said with a low growl, snapping his fingers before getting up to pull up his trousers. "First my nose, and now this." He continued to mutter, seeing that his belt had been cut. "You all will suffer." He finished, pulling out a spare belt from his bag.

"Snap out of it!" Ixxy yelled at Xanna, shaking her as Elros fixed his pants. She then froze when her ear twitched, slowly turning her head to her right, her eyes widening when she saw a hand slowly rising out of the ground. 'Oh god…' She thought, horrified that it was the beginning the battle. She then turned back to Xanna, shaking her roughly just a little more. "Snap out of it!" She screamed again, slapping Xanna across the face.

The pink girl's face was blank for a moment, giving Ixxy hope. A split second later, she simply just smiled again, turning her head to see Akazil. She giggled at him, stuck her tongue out and threw her arms over her face.

"We're doomed…"

"No we're not, Ixxy." Xanna told her sister, smiling with bliss. "Can't you hear the music?" She asked, pulling herself away. "Can't you hear it? It's amazing… It's so…beautiful…" She spoke as if she truly had lost her mind.

"Are you HIGH? !" Ixxy exclaimed, almost pulling out her hair again. Xanna sighed blissfully, pulling out her dagger. She then spun herself gracefully to face the petrified and greatly confused crowd. "Charge." She told them with a simple shrug and smile. Not even a second later, she leapt backwards and landed gracefully, crushing the skull of the ghoul that had popped out of the ground. After that, she began to twirl and dance, killing any other Stormwind invaders; humming and giggling while doing so.

Everyone stared blankly as Xanna wandered off on her own. 'The hell is she doing going off like that ? !' Ixxy thought, quickly about to chase her sister.

"You heard her, everyone! Let's move!" Rebecca shouted out to the crowd, making her way for the front to be the first to hit Elros, only finding an empty spot where he had been. "Where'd he go?" She said to no one in particular.

"Who gives a damn!" Dethiam appeared from nowhere, tackling some ghouls with great delight. "Let's get to fighting!" She said, yanking off a bone of the monster she was attacking mercilessly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Makaza asked the undead girl as the citizens finally came to their senses and started fighting back the invaders. "Do you have any idea how rare it is for an undead to get a FREE all you can eat buffet?" The undead girl snarled at the orc warlock, continuing to rip apart the poor ghoul, shoving his delicious body parts into her soggy and smelly bags.

"Right…" Makaza replied, taking a few steps back with his imp. "What do we do, Ix?" He asked, turning to see the purple elf girl had run off already. "Okay… What do we do, Ak?" He repeated, turning to see that all of his friends had left and gone into the battle. "Great… Alone again."

"Hey, ya got me, Boss." Ezekiel piped in, looking up to his master. "That's suppose to make me feel better how?…" The orc replied, quirking a brow at his minion; whom was staring blankly at him.

* * *

Xanna continued to laugh and twirl as she fought, not being touched by a single Stormwind invader, skillfully and gracefully killing them all if they tried; and with great ease, as if they were butter. "Such pretty music." She giggled to herself, cutting a bear up the middle. She fought this way for what seemed like hours, ignoring everyone that called for her. She was in a place she'd never been to before. She was in a happy place, and she didn't want to let it go.

"Hello…" Came an ominous voice, stopping Xanna dead in her tracks. "My queen." Elros almost growled, holding Xanna tight by her wrists.

'Oh shit…' Xanna thought, her eyes widening as she finally snapped back to reality. 'Ix-!' She tried to call out in her mind, her surroundings fading to black for what seemed to be the hundredth time in her life.

* * *

"Xanna!" Ixxy called out again, dodging a few flying bodies. 'Answer me, damn-!' She shouted in her mind, seeing the girl unconscious in the black abyss. 'What the hell? !' She exclaimed, almost panicking at the sight. 'Oh god, where is she! Dammit, I knew this would happen if we came here! If we even dared to associate with people! I knew it! We should have just stayed alone in the Barrens! Dammit!' She shouted in her mind, tears almost forming in her eyes for only God knew how long. "XANNA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, slicing her way through everyone in front of her as she looked for her sister.

Ixxy tried to keep herself together as she fought, keeping on her toes, thinking sharply. 'Where the hell is that freakin' fairy!' She thought as she looked for Cosmo. 'His damned pets have got to be able to track her down!' She thought more, slicing a few more ghouls as she leapt atop a bat's head, making her way for a nice high place to scout for the hunter. She growled as she looked over the city. 'Dammit, where is he!' She thought, leaping back down to the ground, almost falling down as the ground began to shake. Her ears twitched and she leapt out of the way as Elros' giant corehound threw Terry into a building. She watched as the spider got back to its feet and leapt at the Beast, taking a moment to catch her breath. She had been forgetting to breath this whole time.

"Naraxis, get back here!" The purple elf girl heard a familiar voice. Her eyes quickly darted to the racist draenei boy chasing after his spider again. 'Kad!' She thought hopefully, running to him as he tried not to stumble over his hooves with his pet. "Kad, have you seen Xanna!" She went straight to the point, ignoring the young lad's slight jump of surprise at the sight of her. He shook his head in reply, fighting with his squirming pet. "No."

"What about Cosmo?"

"Haven't seen him either. Sor-" He was saying when Ixxy tackled him to the ground. "Agh! Get off-!" He was shouting when he realized the girl had just saved his life from some magma of some sort the Beast had spat at Terry. "Can Naraxis track people?" She asked, almost as if the magma spit had never happened. The draenei boy hadn't heard, still in shock from seeing that his life could have ended just then. "Kad? Kad!"

"Huh? Oh, uh… Th-…Thanks." He said, snapping back to reality. "Yeah, whatever. Can Naraxis track people?" Ixxy repeated, grabbing the boy tightly and rolling the two over; making him on top of her; to dodge the corehound's big flame breath. "Uh, no. I haven't gotten the chance to teach him anything like that."

"Dammit!" Ixxy exclaimed yet again, rolling the draenei boy off of her, leaping to her feet gracefully and helping him up, pulling him to a more safer spot. "Keep your eye out for Xanna. If you find her, making sure she's safe." She told Kadgaa, her attention quickly going to the squirming spider. She roughly grabbed it's head out of annoyance. "And you!" She yelled at it. "I know you care about Terry, but right now, you need to look after Kad! He is not only your master but your family as well!" She glared daggers to him. "Make sure he stays safe."

Naraxis stopped squirming, taken aback by Ixxy's words, watching her as she ran off shouting for Mittens' owner. He'd never been ordered around like that before. After a moment of pondering, he looked up to Kadgaa. "So…gonna behave now?"

The spider took another moment for himself before answering, skittering something apologetically and then something with annoyance. He would be behave. For the time being.

* * *

"Xanna! Cosmo! Someone! Answer me!" Ixxy shouted, staying out of the way of fighters and burning buildings. "Xanna!" She yelled at the top of her lungs again, her heart pounding so much, it felt as if it would somehow fall into her stomach and then she would throw it up. She needed to keep it together, but she was so worried for her sister, she didn't know what to do. "Someone help me!" She screamed, falling to her knees, holding her head in her hands, only staring at her sister's unconscious body in her mind.

"Ix-!" Akazil tried to call out to the girl as he fought a dragonhawk. "Ix-dammit! I thought these things couldn't be tamed! How the hell does Elros have one!" He grunted, slicing the thing's head off, catching it on his sword. "At least they're still killable. So I'm not going completely insane." He chuckled to himself.

"Akazil!" The orc heard his name being called. He looked to see Ixxy running to him. "Ixxy, what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the girl look genuinely worried. He could see why; considering the situation; but exactly what about the battle was his question. "Have you seen Xanna?" She sounded rushed, grabbing the boy tightly by his shoulders. "No. Is she okay?"

"She's-"

"Are you gonna eat that?" Dethiam; whom popped out of nowhere again; asked Akazil, tapping on his shoulder and pointing to the head on his blade. The orc stared blankly at her for a moment, rolled his eyes, then lightly shook his sword for her to take the dragonhawk head, ignoring her cackling happily when she wandered off for more of the "free buffet". "As you were saying…" He said, addressing his attention back to Ixxy.

"She's unconscious!"

"What? !"

"She's out there somewhere! Unconscious! Only God knows what'll happen to her body if we don't find her in time!" Ixxy said, taking her hands off the orc, using them to address the battlefield. "She could be killed! And this time…she might not come back."

"Then we have to find her!"

"I know!" Ixxy exclaimed with irritation. "I've been looking for Cosmo because maybe Mittens can track her down. Do you know where he might be?"

"Yeah, I just saw him a minute ago. He went this way to help Rebecca hide Stacy. C'mon!" Akazil said, leading Ixxy to the hunter. 'Oh god, Xanna…please be okay.'

* * *

"Cosmo! Cosmo!" Ixxy called out, seeing the hunter just a short distance away. "Cosmo!"

"Hmm?" The blood elf boy turned his head after send out his lioness and mouse to fight his next target, seeing two of his two friends. He smiled happily and waved his arm in the air. "Hey, guys! Isn't this a great workout!" He laughed, his smile quickly fading when he saw the worried expressions of Akazil and Ixxy. He quickly thought of the worst, beginning to panic as the thoughts of what had happened to Xanna raced through his mind. "What's wrong? Is Xanna okay?" He asked when they had reached him.

"She's unconscious." Ixxy answered as Akazil tried to catch his breath. "What? !" Cosmo exclaimed. He needn't anymore information than that, whistling for his pets as they finished mauling the ravager they had been attacking. "Mittens!" He said, pointing to his lioness, looking to her very strictly. "Find Xanna!" He ordered of her. The lioness quickly looked away, embarrassed and a bit ashamed. Cosmo quirked an eyebrow at her. "You've spent enough time with her to remember her scent, haven't you?" He asked, strict authority still in his voice. The lioness lowered her head a little more. "Mittens…" Cosmo almost growled. His pet slowly winced at what was to come as she answered. "Meow…"

"You FORGOT her scent? !" The elf exclaimed, almost blinded with rage immediately. "How could you FORGET her scent? !" He yelled at his pet. "How could you forget what she; of all people; smells like? ! How could you-!… How could you… How could you forget her scent…" His voice lowered as he thought of the sweet smell of Xanna. She'd always smelled like a pretty flower he remembered his birth mother would bring to him when he was very young. 'Icecaps…' He thought, almost wanting to cry at the old memories he'd buried long ago.

"How're we gonna find her now?" Akazil asked Ixxy after catching his breath. After all the questing and training he'd done, he was still very not used to running around. 'Maybe I do have too much muscle…' He thought, remembering the nice compliment Xanna had given him just a little while ago.

"Icecaps." Cosmo quickly answered, looking for a nearby flower shop of some sort. "What?" The other two asked, raising an eyebrow. "Icecap. It's a flower." He said, continuing to look through the battlefield for something to help him find what he needed. "How will finding a flower help us find Xanna?" Ixxy asked irritably. "Just trust me!" Cosmo yelled at her, making his way to a building a little ways from where they were. "It looks like a…like a… It's a purplish blue with little white puffballs at the top and the leaves are… They're beautiful." He said aloud, not really caring if the other two were following and listening or not. "If we find one, we'll find Xanna." He said, stopping for a moment as a dead ghoul flew in front of him and crashed into a wall. Akazil and Ixxy exchanged looks and shrugs as they followed him.

"How exactly will finding a flower help us find Xanna?" Akazil muttered to Ixxy, trying to keep up the pace with the hunter. "Jerry, Mittens, search that building." He watched as Cosmo sent his pets into an empty looking building. Ixxy shrugged at the orc again. "I have no clue." She said, seeing a light turn on in the build the two animals went in to, watching their shadows as they searched for the Icecap. "But if it helps us find Xanna, then we're gonna need it."

* * *

Yes. It finally happened. Akazil FINALLY admitted his love for Xanna. Lol. Is everyone happy now? :P

Note: "Has she bled yet?" Yeah, anyone ever heard of "old enough to bleed, old enough to breed"?  
Second Note: "Are you Skittish?" = "Are you Jewish?" Lol.  
Third Note: Eh, I kinda liked and kinda hated the speech. DX  
Last Note: Ixxy tracked down Seda to bring Eek back. I was planning on making a scene for it, but I never did. If I do, I'll add it.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Lol. Just hang in there. We're getting close to the end. :)


	40. She's Gone

IT'S A REAL CHAPTER, I SWEAR!

* * *

A while or two passed as the teens searched for an icecap, not succeeding. "There has to be at least ONE in this city!" Cosmo exclaimed, worrying as Mittens and Jerry came from another building empty pawed. "Search that one!" He told them, pointing to another one, folding his arms over his chest as he began to rapidly tap his foot. "Should we search the area too, Cosmo?" Akazil asked him carefully. Quickly, the hunter turned his head. "Yeah. Uh… You and Ixxy can search that building and I'll search another one and try to ask around. There has to be an icecap around here somewhere!" The young teen rushed, turning and heading off into another empty building.

"I think all this business with Xanna is driving poor Cosmo insane…" Akazil said, slightly pouting his lips as he watched his friend leave in a blur. "Pfft." Ixxy responded with an eye roll. "If he's gone insane that quickly, then he's a wuss. I've dealt with her for fifteen freakin' years and I'm still fairly sane!" She said irritably, stalking off to the building Cosmo had pointed to. "C'mon, let's go look for the damn fairy's flower." She said in a low snarl. "Better help us find Xanna…" She added in a mutter.

"What did he say it looked like again?" Akazil asked as he followed the halfling girl. "White and purple with a blue puffball on top or something like that." Ixxy replied as she busted down the door to the building. The orc stared with wide eyes, going back and forth between the girl and the door on the ground. "…Couldn't you have just…picked the lock?"

"Nope. Wasn't locked."

"Then…why kick it down?"

"Because I could. Got a problem with it?" The girl snarled, turning around to glare at the orc. He quickly addressed his eyes elsewhere. "N-Nope! Not at all! Do as you wish!" He told her, smiling nervously. 'Just please don't get us killed because we are still in Alliance territory…'

"You check upstairs and I'll check down here." The purple teen ordered, using her glowing green eyes and what light that was being let in from the battle to search the bottom floor of the building. Akazil managed to shoot her a blank stare without her noticing as he tried to find the stairs. 'Sure, send the orc upstairs to search for a flower in the dark. He doesn't have glowing eyes but can stumble over himself looking for a light switch, breaking at least two bones before finding the damn thing. Yeah, sure. Makes perfect sense. No, no, really. It does. It truly does.' He ranted in his mind as he almost tripped over a stool before getting to the stairs. 'I am never taking a road trip ever again…Ow!' He thought when he bumped his head on a low doorway.

* * *

'Finally.' Akazil thought with quite blissful relief when he found the light switch. When flicking it on, he stared in horror at the room he was in. Stuffed animals, pink wallpaper, make-up, dresses, boy band posters, it was horrible. "What is it with the Alliance and pink? !" He quietly exclaimed to the air. He then sighed and shook his head. "Flower…" He said to himself. "Blue and… Oh, I hope Xanna's alright…" He shook his head to focus. "Blue and… Oh god, she could be dead and I'm the cause of it." He shook his head more as he searched the room. "Blue and pink and… Dammit, why did I have to go and confess to her!" He yelled at himself, searching under the dresser. "Pink and… I knew I should have just kept my freakin' mouth shut!" He thought, letting out a low groan of aggravation, lightly pounding his balled up hand on the ground. "Pink puff… Oh god, all I did was kiss her and it may have killed her! Only me! Only me! ! Only I could do that! Admit that I love someone and get them killed by doing so! Only I can do that!" With a sigh of frustration, Akazil began to carelessly search through the closet for the flower. "I'm sure she'll be alright… Right? I mean…she's Xanna. She just…she just can't… Not when I finally told her how I feel… She just can't…"

"Akazil, you having any luck up there?" Ixxy called from downstairs, snapping the orc back to reality. "Uh…no, but I'll keep looking!" He replied to her, sliding some of the clothing he'd tossed out of the closet back in with his feet. "She'll be fine… She has to be." He told himself reassuringly, checking the room some more. "Now what did this flower look like again… Blue and pink with a purple puff?" He talked to himself some more as he searched the room. "No… It was pink and purple with a blue puff. No, wait… Purple and white with a pink puff!" He said victoriously. "…Wait, no! Agh, dammit!" He grumbled, slapping his palm to his forehead. "Oh, now I remember! It was pink and pink with a pink puff!… DAMMIT!" He said irritably. "How am I suppose to find this thing with all this pink distracting me? !" The orc huffed as he lifted the bed and quickly scanned beneath it. "Freaking pink wall, pink carpet, pink bed, pink stuffed animals…" He muttered, "gently" placing the bed back down, not even paying attention to how he was in love with a pink girl. "Pink, pink, pink, pink, PINK!" He went on, wishing he had hair to rip out. "The only thing that isn't pink is that damned flower on the dresser!" He said irritably to the air, throwing his right arm in the direction of the flower. "But it's pretty damn close! It's purple and blue and white and-…" He trailed off, growing silent as he looked at the beautiful flower. He walked up to it, sighing contently and gently touching the puffs. "I bet Xanna would like a garden of flowers like this…"

"Did ya find it?" He heard Ixxy at the door as he played with the pretty flower. The girl's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. "You idiot, that's the flower we need!" She yelled at him, walking up, snatching the flower and smacking him upside the head. "Idiot! What're you doing just staring at it like that!"

The orc let out a little huff, rubbing the back of his head, glaring at Ixxy as he stood up. "Unlike you, I have feelings. And they are worried about Xanna!" He yelled at her. "I've known you only a short while and I can already read you like a damn book! You're a selfish, heartless, ruthless bitch! You don't give a damn about her, do you! Not unless there's something in it for you! I genuinely care for her! I love her and I'm worried sick about her! I was just looking at that flower to calm myself down! But you, you just don't care at all, do you!"

"Wow, you are stupider than you look." Ixxy replied to the orc, glaring back at him. "What? You've apparently been a voice in her head for your whole lives and you don't seem to give a damn! Prove me wrong, if I am!"

"I grew up with her! I watched her take those beatings! I watched her get burned! I watched her cry herself to sleep every night in that God forsaken orphanage! I watched the way others would scold her! I watched as she was attacked in Ghostlands! I watched every damn thing that ever happened to her! Going crazy that I couldn't do one thing about it! Now that I'm free of her mind, I'm going to do whatever it takes to take action and keep her safe! You have no idea how this is affecting me!" Ixxy retorted to the orc. "You think you know something but you don't know shit! You just fell for a pretty face!" She yelled, turning around and storming off to find Cosmo.

Akazil was taken aback, letting the words float around in his head for a moment. 'She's…right… I don't know anything…'

* * *

Ixxy stormed out of the building, holding the flower close to her person as she searched for the hunter again. "Cosmo! We found the flower!" She yelled out, looking to where the young lad would appear from. After waiting a moment of not seeing him, she headed for the building she remembered seeing him head to. "Cosmo! Cosmo, I got the flower!" She yelled out again, jumping back in surprise when the boy came stumbling out of the building. "You-!" He exclaimed, tripping over his own two feet. "You found one? !" He said as if he had not fallen, looking up to the purple girl. She nodded slowly in reply, holding out the flower. "Here."

Cosmo quickly stumbled to get back on his feet, slowly reaching his hands out for the plant. "That's the right one, isn't it?" Akazil asked, coming up behind Ixxy. The hunter nodded in reply. "Yes… This is an icecap…" He said softly, half closing his eyelids as he drifted off into his memories. The purple teen waved a hand in front of him, snapping her fingers. "Hey! Focus! Stay on Azeroth, if ya don't mind!"

"Right." Cosmo nodded in reply. "Mittens!" He called for his pet, kneeling down before her. "Smell this." He said, holding the plant up to her. The lioness obeyed and inhaled the flower's scent deeply. "You too, Jerry." The hunter said to the mouse on Mittens' head. "You need to learn how to do this." He said as Jerry also inhaled the icecap's scent. When they pulled away, Cosmo pulled the flower away. "Got the scent?" He asked them, receiving nods. Letting a small smile of hope grow onto his face, Cosmo stood up and put the icecap away in one of his bags. "Alright." He said, pointing his arm in a random direction. "Go find Xanna."

Both animals sat up straight, giving their master determined looks and nods. They then placed their noses to the ground, sniffing out for anything that smelled like the flower. It took all of two seconds to find.

Ixxy stared blankly at Mittens and Jerry as they pointed to her like bloodhounds.

"No!" Cosmo told his animals, lightly stomping his foot on the ground. "Not Ixxy! Xanna! Find Xanna!" He told them, throwing his arms in a random direction again. Mittens and Jerry nodded to their master again, exchanged a few words, then went their separate ways to track down the other elf girl. A moment or two passed and the two came back, pointing to Ixxy again. "Guys!" Cosmo exclaimed in a high pitched whine. The lioness and mouse laid their ears back, tucked their tails between their legs and cringed at the sound of their disappointed master. "Find Xanna! ! !" He yelled to them again.

Exchanging looks of determination; and slight irritation; again, Mittens and Jerry went separate ways to search the whole are of the city they were in. They searched in houses, corpses, boxes, dumpsters, loose pieces of concrete, a few backsides and anything else they could find, only to go straight back to Ixxy.

"Mittens! Jerry!" Cosmo exclaimed in a slightly higher pitched girly whine. The lioness laid her ears back again, talking back to her master with small defensive roars. "What do you mean she's the only thing that smells like the flower? !" The hunter repeated what his pet had stated. Mittens let out a small growl of irritation, pointing to Cosmo's bag and then to Ixxy. Cosmo shot her a slight look of irritation right back, gritting his teeth. "Mittens, I think your nose is broken." He told her, taking a step toward the purple girl. "There's no way she can smell like Xanna." He said, pulling her close. "The hell? !" She exclaimed. "Sorry, this'll only take a moment." He told her, holding her tight, inhaling her scent deeply, immediately being shocked.

"Get off me, you damned rapist!" Ixxy exclaimed, shoving the hunter away. Cosmo only looked to her in great puzzlement. "You… How… No, that can't be right!" He said, shaking his head as he looked back to his pets, sadly receiving nods from them. "No! That's-… That's impossible!"

"What? What's wrong?" Akazil asked, unsure of what problem was. Cosmo sharply pointed an accusing finger to the halfling girl. "She's the only thing in the city that smells like the icecap!"

"You mean Xanna's not here? !"

"That can't be possible…" Cosmo talked to himself, quickly turning back to his pets. He needn't say anything to them for them to know to search the city once more. "How can you smell like her…" He continued to mutter to himself, this subject bothering him more than the fact that Xanna was missing from Stormwind completely. "What?" Ixxy replied, quirking an eyebrow. "No two people can smell alike!" He told her. "Each person has their own scent! So why do you smell like her! It's throwing Mittens and Jerry off!"

"Don't yell at me like it's MY fault! I don't know why the hell they're coming to me!"

"Maybe it's because you held the flower?" Akazil threw in to be helpful. "Then they'd go to you too because you also touched it." Ixxy said solemnly, folding her arms over her chest. "Look, we'll figure this out later. We just need to have them find something else that smells like the damned plant."

"Um… I don't think we're gonna have much luck with that." Akazil said, pointing the two animals at Ixxy's sides again. She and the other elf sighed in aggravation. "So…new plan…"

* * *

Ixxy gracefully leapt onto several objects to get herself to a higher place, leaving the two boys and animals to stare up at her in awe. "Wow, she's kinda like that human chick that goes around raiding tombs…" Akazil muttered as he stared up at the purple girl. When she disappeared from his sight, he addressed it to Cosmo, seeing him on his knees and holding his lioness for comfort. The orc pursed his lips, walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her." He said, unaware of the glare he had been receiving.

"If you keep messing up, I'm taking her away from you." Came the low growl from the elf boy as he hugged his pet tightly. "What?" Akazil replied, quirking a brow. "You heard me." Came another growl from the hunter, making his anger palpable as he stood up to glare at the orc. "You've already screwed up twice! Screw up again and, I swear, I'll take her away from you!" He yell at him, poking him hard in the chest. "You've let her die and now you keep letting her get kidnapped!"

"Cosmo-" Akazil tried to get a word in, forcing himself to not blow up right back at the other teen. "No! You listen to me! I already messed up my chance with her, and if you keep messing yours up, I'll kick your ass so hard, you won't even remember your own damn name!" The blood elf continued to yell, shocking the orc with his swearing. "Xanna is the most wonderful person ever! She's beautiful, kind and caring, funny…" Cosmo began to grow quiet, fighting back his tears as he thought of his friend.

"Cosmo…" Akazil said again, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder once more. "I would never do anything to harm her. All I want is to keep her safe." He said, gently patting his friend on the back. "We'll find her. I promise." He said reassuringly, taken aback when the sobbing elf wrapped his arms around him and muffled himself in his chest. Not knowing what else to do, Akazil wrapped his arms around him in return and held him tight as he cried.

"What are you two homos doing?…" Ixxy questioned the sight, suddenly back from scouting what she could atop the nearby buildings. Akazil did his best to bite back his irritation he wished to shoot her and shot it elsewhere. Cosmo simply blinked away some of his tears and sniffled, wiping at his nose. "We were…"

"Did ya find anything?" The orc asked, letting go of the hunter, keeping his arms to himself once more. Ixxy shook her head in reply. "Other than Fëan and his parents making sure that their family doesn't die in their flaming house, no."

"Is everyone alright?" Cosmo asked, wiping away the rest of his tears. "Yeah, I did a head count. Everyone's there." Ixxy replied nonchalantly, folding her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm out of ideas on how to find Xanna."

"We can't just give up!" Akazil protested. "There's gotta be something we can do to find her!"

"Unless you have any other ideas, we're just gonna have to give up for now. While I was up there, I saw abominations making their way through the gate. And, oddly, Terokkarantula hogtying the Beast…" Ixxy muttered the rest of her words, staring blankly at whatever was to her left as she pointed to the impossible to overlook sight just a ways from where she and the two boys were.

"Oh, that's what that noise was…" Cosmo murmured as he and the orc stared at the giant beasts. "How the hell did I not notice that?…" Akazil asked himself, quirking an eyebrow.

"This is no time to get distracted, you idiots!" Ixxy yelled to the two, regaining their attention. "C'mon, we gotta go!" She added, turning around and heading off to find people to help her stop the monsters at the gate.

Akazil pursed his lips with slight irritation. "Well, you heard her." He said to Cosmo. "Let's go." He said and headed off after the girl with the hunter and his two pets.

* * *

"Guy! Miss Priss!" Ixxy called out, running for the two. "Yesss, darlin'?" Guy replied with a cheeky grin, using the monster he'd just killed as a shield when the purple girl tried to hit him. "I am not a priss…" Rebecca snarled to her, gripping the sword she had tightly in her hands.

"Whatever." The teen said, rolling her eyes. "I need you both and a few more people at the gates."

"Why?" The two humans questioned. "Don't question me! Just get your asses over there and start killing!" She yelled at them, pointing in the direction of the gate. "Go! Get moving!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Guy saluted, quickly grabbing Rebecca by the hand before she had the chance to snap at Ixxy. With a sigh, the halfling girl turned her attention to the hunter and warrior. "You two, grab some more people and tell them to head for the gates. I'll meet ya there." She said, quickly sprinting off before either had a chance to respond.

As she made her way to the city's entrance gates, Ixxy only stared at Xanna's unconscious body in her mind. 'Where the hell did she go? What happened?' She thought worriedly. 'Wait… Where did Elros go?…' She thought, her eyes widening as she remembered the psychopath. 'Oh god, no!'

* * *

'There's no way!' Ixxy shouted in her mind, tackling Knucklerot to the ground. 'How the hell did he even get these two?…' Her mind wandered off as she stared at the two abominations from the Ghostlands. Quickly, she shook her head and slashed at the thing's face. 'How could he have made his way out of the city with her? There's people everywhere! And two giant beasts fighting each other!' She went on, dodging said beasts as they continued with their fight. 'What the hell is he? ! Part rogue? ! Agh, that son of a bitch!' Ixxy yelled in her mind, viciously moving on from Knucklerot to Luzran. 'Stupid Xanna! I wouldn't even have to be worrying about this if she had just listened to me from the start! If she had just stayed away from this city! If she had just stopped trying to make a friend!'

"Um…Ixxy, are you okay?" Guy asked, simply staring at the purple halfling girl along with Rebecca. "JUST DANDY!" She replied, attacking another poor blob of an undead monster. "I think that girl has some issues…" Rebecca muttered, staring blankly and going off to attack another monster as well. Guy simply rolled his eyes at her. "Look who's talking…" He muttered, earning a severed head tossed harshly into his stomach.

* * *

Louis groaned as he regained consciousness, sitting up as slowly as possible. "Uhn… That…bastard…" He said through gritted teeth, his eyes shut tightly and his arms placed on achy places. When he finally opened his eyes, he looked for his wife Seda, spotting her sprawled out on the ground just a short distance away from where he was. "Seda…" He whispered to the air, forcing himself to crawl over to her, biting his lip to hold back his groans of pain. "Seda, wake up." He told her, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stay away from the light."

The blood elf woman remained unconscious, not moving and barely breathing. "Seda. Seda, open your eyes." Louis continue to say gently, lightly tapping his wife's cheek. "Seda!" He said, gasping and wincing at his pain. "Urgh… Damn you, Elros." He growled. He did his best to ignore the pain and went back to his wife. "Seda, wake up, please. We have to go back and make sure Xanna's alright."

"Xan…Xanna." Seda whispered, slowly opening her eyes at the mention of her daughter's name. "Xanna…and Sanora…" She added the other girl's name, groaning as her own pain caught up to her. "Uhn…"

"Heal yourself." Her husband said, carefully placing one of her hands onto one of the more serious wounds, kissing her forehand and tenderly rubbing her hand with his thumb. Seda took in a deep breath, placing both of her hands on her husband's arm, focusing everything she had onto him. "No." He said, pulling away. "Heal yourself first."

"But-"

"Seda…please."

Seda begrudgingly nodded, placing her hands on herself, focusing her energy and muttering a few spells. Slowly, her wounds began to disappear, a blissful feeling washing over Seda as healing spells eased her pain, then taking it away completely. "I think we may have underestimated El just a tad…" She let out a soft chuckle as she sat up to finish healing herself and stretch her bones. Louis growled to her, a grim look upon his face. "We didn't underestimate shit. He just got lucky." He spat, groaning again at his pain.

"Lay down." His wife told him, gently pushing him onto the soft grass. "Seda, I swear, after fifteen years of this, I'm losing it. I'm close to just heading to the main cities and killing everyone! We are good people! We don't deserve this! And Xanna never deserved growing up alone! She did nothing wrong! Ah! !" The night elf yelled out as Seda adjusted him to reach more of his injuries. "I know, Lou. But we have to keep ourselves together. For Xanna." The blood elf said gently, healing her husband's broken arm. "I know we're not a complete family…but having just each other is better than nothing." She went on, placing a hand on Louis' cheek. "I'll always be here for you, just like how you're always there for me."

"I miss her, Seda…" Louis whispered, looking away to fight back his tears. "And she misses us. I know she does. Sanora too." Seda's voice was like silk to his ears as she comforted him, holding his hand and kissing his cheek. "We'll get them back." She told him, blinking back her own tears.

"HOLY ILLIDAN ALMIGHTY!" The two elves perked their heads up at the loud shout coming from the city, flinching at the small explosion that came shortly after.

"C'mon, we have to get back in there quickly." Seda said, hastening her healing. She slowed down again when Louis sat up and turned her head toward him. "I love you." He told her, pulling her close, kissing her deeply. "Thank you for always being there for me."

A small blush grew across Seda's face. "Anytime, Lou." She replied, going back to the rogue's injured leg. 'Damn his charm…' She thought, unable to help her smile.

* * *

"HOLY ILLIDAN ALMIGHTY!" Ixxy shouted at the sight of the floating undead skeleton thing she had never seen before. "What the hell is that thing? !"

"It kind of looks like the lich thing from the Western Plaguelands!" Guy replied, shoving off another undead thing. "Geez, did this guy go undead shopping in that area or something?"

"Look out!" Rebecca shouted, tackling Guy to the ground as the lich fired a frostbolt in his direction. Since the original target was knocked away, the frostbolt missed and hit one of the bigger blob looking scourge, the harsh impact making it explode and its organs and body parts fly everywhere. With quick reflexes, Guy rolled his and Rebecca's bodies over, returning the favor of hovering over her protectively.

"This…is the worst day…of my entire life…" Ixxy muttered to no one in particular, covered in fat blob scourge guts from head to toe. 'Someone is going to die a horrible and painful death… I don't know who…but someone…' She thought, her brow twitching irritably.

"Mmm… Best one yet." Dethiam said, having used her finger to wipe off some of the organs off the halfling girl to taste it, ignoring Ixxy's eyebrow twitching even more so. "Will you stop appearing from nowhere? !" She yelled at her, glaring daggers. The undead girl actually thought about it for a moment, taking another finger full of spewed undead flesh from the purple girl; making her irritably shake off the rest as quickly as she could. "…No." She shrugged, putting the finger up to her lips. Just before she could lick at it, Ixxy shoved her away harshly.

Instinctively, Dethiam caught herself, about to throw a dagger in return for the shove. However, she was forced to stop from doing so when she saw Ixxy on the ground, unable to move because the lich had frozen her feet in place. With a growl, she aimed her dagger for the undead thing instead. 'I'll get her back later.' She thought, throwing the dagger at the lich. "Hey, ugly!" She announced her presence. "Pick on someone your own kind!"

The lich slowly turned itself, its icy blue eyes staring right through Dethiam; and not in the literal sense.

The undead girl smirked at her target, running up and jumping at it, only to be quickly shot back down to the ground with a frostbolt, her body easily falling apart and flying in different directions. "Dammit…" She muttered, irritably getting her body parts to try to find each other. "Other left…" She told her one of her feet. "Other left, you moron!" She barked at it, her head suddenly being frozen by the lich.

'Shit…' Ixxy thought, still trying to free herself from the block of ice with her dagger. "A little help would be nice, you two!" She shouted at the two blondes.

"Just a moment, darlin'!" Guy called back, rolling around on the ground with Rebecca to avoid being hit by the other scourge. "You know, this isn't usually what a I do for a first date…" He chuckled to Rebecca. The woman growled and stared at him blankly.

'Dammit, dammit, dammit…' Ixxy thought, stabbing at the ice as quickly as she could without tiring herself out. Every other second, she would look to the lich, almost panicking as she watched it ever so slowly turn its attention back to her. What's more; she still also had to keep her eye on the unconscious girl in her mind. 'Dammit, dammit, dammit!' She thought more, beginning to worry. 'C'mon…' She pleaded, still cutting away at the ice. Then, suddenly, she felt so icy cold. "Sh-…Shit…" She chattered. 'F-F-F-Frost-st-stbolt.'

Trying to keep calm and not shake uncontrollably, Ixxy turned her head back to the lich, her eyes widening as it readied to fire another attack. 'G-G-Gotta hurry!' She thought, going back to chiseling the ice. "Oh g-g-g-god, I'm so c-c-c-c-cold!" She exclaimed, breathing into her hands and rubbing her shoulders for self warmth. 'D-Don't give up!' She told herself, reaching back for her dagger. 'K-Ke-Keep trying…' Just barely touching the blade with her fingertips, Ixxy cried out in pain and threw herself back onto the ground, whimpering in pain from the cold spell cast upon her. 'No! G-Get back u-Sooo c-c-cold… I'm s-s-sorry, Xanna…'

"Ixxy, hang in there!" Makaza called out from a little ways away, tossing his imp at the lich. "Dammit, I am not a rag dol-Oof!" Ezekiel complained, splatting onto the lich's face, quickly using his imp claws to blind it.

"Need some help?" Akazil chuckled to the two humans on the ground, slicing at some of the undead things around them. "I was doing just fine on my own…" Guy muttered, being shoved away harshly from the blonde woman. "It's about time someone showed up to help!" She barked, grabbing her sword as she got up, charging at the next scourge she saw.

"You know, if you two wanted to be close, you shoulda got a room first. It's just rude to display something like that in public." Cosmo told Guy, shooting an arrow right between the eyes of one of the more smaller scourge. The young man puffed out his chest and grinned widely. "I am not afraid to display my love." He said to the two young teens, earning yet another severed head tossed harshly into his stomach. "SO NOT WHAT WE WERE DOING! ! !" Rebecca yelled at them in an ear piercing high pitch. "Right…just kidding…" Guy squeaked and groaned, falling onto the ground as he tried to rearrange his organs to be where they were suppose to. As soon as they were back in the right places, he would hit the two chuckling teens hovering over him.

"Boys!" Azlirac called out. "Focus!"

"It's fine, Dad!" Kalvin said cheerfully, leaping onto her twin brother's back and onto the shoulders of the tallest of the scourge. "More fun for us!" She said, roughly tearing off its head, reaching into its neck hole to pull out as much of its insides as she could before it fell over.

"Kal, watch where ya throw that stuff! And leave some fun for me!" Melvin yelled to his sister.

Azlirac shook his head to his two eldest children. "They take after you." He said to his wife, firing a spell to the lich once Ezekiel had literally poked its eyes out. "Ewww!" The imp said, tossing the eyeballs aside just before leaping back to his master.

"Everyone look out!" Fëanáro yelled as the angered lich began to fire spells wildly. Quickly, everyone; including what scourge were left; hit the ground. "Kad, can't you have Naraxis paralyze him or somethin'!" The night elf boy asked his friend, pulling his ears down to avoid being hit by a frostbolt. The draenei looked to his pet spider. "You heard him." He said. With great irritation, the spider king of Duskwood skittered a few nasty words and made his way to the lich, leaping onto it and using some web to bind its hands.

"Mittens, you too!" Cosmo told his lioness, grabbing Jerry just before she leaped forward. Placing the mouse on his shoulder, Cosmo stood back up and began to fire as many arrows as he could at lich; as did Kadgaa. Shortly after they started attacking, everyone else leapt back to their feet and attacked as well, taking it down quickly.

"Good job, everyone." Azlirac panted, watching as Guy and Rebecca took down the last of the other scourge.

"Yay! We did it!" Cosmo cheered, grabbing his two pets, jumping up and down with them.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Kalvin exclaimed, ignoring her twin rolling his eyes at her.

Everyone's victory cheers were cut short at the sounds of Makaza grunting. The whole time everyone else was fighting, he'd been using his staff to free Ixxy's foot from the ice block. Eventually, the staff broke and he began to pound on the ice with his fists as hard as he could.

"Makaza, stop! You're gonna break your hands!" Akazil told his brother, trying to pull him away, his concern being returned with a harsh shove.

"He's right, boy." Azlirac said, coming to pull the boy away as well as Feladora tried to keep the girl warm, being shoved away as well.

"Ixxy, stay with me!" Makaza told the shivering purple halfling, continuing to break his knuckles on the ice block until he was suddenly pulled away. Before he had a chance to go back to what he was doing, he watched as a giant hammer was brought down, smashing the ice block to bits, freeing Ixxy's foot.

"Sanora!" Seda cried out, falling to her knees, taking the girl away from Feladora. "We need a fire!" She said quickly, looking to the other grown elf woman. "Hurry! !"

Regaining as much of her composure as she could, Feladora got to her feet and began to search through some of her bags for some spare firewood she always kept for "just in case" purposes. Within the blink of an eye, she found it and had the fire made and ready to warm the freezing girl. Seda nodded to her thankfully, then carefully scooted herself and Ixxy closer to the fire. "There, there, Sanora…" She said softly. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Dad, is that…?" Fëanáro whispered to his father as he watched the blood elf woman cradle Ixxy in her arms as a loving mother would do her child. "Louis…" The elder night elf whispered, his eyes tearing up as he looked to his brother, watching him as he made his way for his wife and child.

"Heeeey, guys… How ya been?" Louis said sheepishly, doing his best to break the stiff and awkward feeling in the air.

"Just freakin' dandy." Ixxy snarled, squirming her way from Seda's hold, sitting closer to the fire for warmth, quickly being mauled by a certain orc. "Ixxy, baby! You're okay!" Makaza cheered, holding her tightly, ignoring the horrible pain in his hands. "And you're not! You idiot, look at what you did to yourself!" The girl snapped, displaying his broken hands to him. "Why the hell would you-!" She continued to rant, looking up to see his smiling face. "Quit smiling at me! I'm trying to yell at you!"

"You're concerned about me…" Makaza replied to her, smiling more and more at her suddenly blushing face. "I am not! ! ! You take that back! I am not concerned about you! That's a lie! STOP SMILING AT ME! ! !"

"I love you too."

"AGH! ! ! !" Ixxy exclaimed in annoyance, throwing the boy's broken hands in his face, quickly turning her attention back to the warm fire. "The pain! ! ! !" He cried, falling over and groaning. "Shake it off, Boss. Shake it off." His imp chuckled to him.

"Um, here…" Seda said, trying to avoid the heartbreaking stares of her in-laws. "Let me fix them." She said to Makaza, focusing as much as she could on his hands to heal them.

"I thought you two were unconscious just outside of Goldshire." Ixxy said nonchalantly, rubbing her hands then displaying them to the fire.

"We heard you yell and then heard an explosion." Louis said, doing his best to avoid looking at his brother. "We thought it was because of Elros."

"He's not here anymore." The purple girl continued to speak with no regards of anyone else's feelings. "He left when the fight started. With Xanna."

"Wha-? !"

"Ow!" Seda exclaimed when she was slapped harshly across the face. "That's for not saying hi!" Feladora yelled to her, dropping to her knees, wrapping the woman in her arms and crying on her shoulder. "Oh, Seda, I've missed you so much…"

'Oh god.' Louis thought, staring with wide eyes, knowing full well his brother was coming to do the same to him. "Uh… Agh!" He choked when pulled into a tight hug. "Still…affectionate, eh, bro?"

"Shut up." Azlirac muffled into his sibling's hair, holding him tighter and tighter.

Ixxy's eyes widened in horror, staring side to side at the emotional adults. "I feel very uncomfortable right now…" She said to no one in particular, just clarifying her awkwardness. Suddenly, she was pulled away like a rag doll and was trapped in familiar big strong green arms yet again. "Can't hurt me this time." Makaza grinned cheekily as he displayed his now fixed hands. "Ohhh yes I can." She said, grabbing a finger, slowly bending it the wrong way. "Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay! Uncle! I give! You win! Let go, let go! !"

"Mhm. That's what I thought." The girl said snidely, letting the poor orc boy's finger go. "Alright…" She said, dusting off her shoulders. "If we could wrap up this touchy drama bullshit, I'd like to form a plan of getting Xanna back from that psychopath."

"She's right." Azlirac nodded in agreement, releasing hold of his sibling and standing up. "We will have to save the reunion for later."

"But how are we gonna find them?" Feladora asked, standing up as well; as did the two elves they both had had hostage. "He could be anywhere!"

"I suppose those things there don't really count as major clues to any of you, do they?…" Ixxy said blankly, pointing to the Beast and Terokkarantula; both in a rather funny position, for the spider had finally defeated and pinned the giant core hound. "Honestly! Even if Elune herself or someone of great importance like that gave you directions, you'd all still be clueless! Am I the only one here that has a freakin' brain? !" The purple girl said irritably, ignoring Naraxis and Mittens cheering for Terry in the background.

"All it means is that he could be at Blackrock Mountain or somewhere in Terokkar." Louis bit back as much of his annoyance as he could. "And Seda and I have checked those places, amongst others, at least four thousand times."

"He was nowhere in sight." Seda backed up her husband, a slight worried look upon her face.

"They're in Terokkar. I know they are."

"How can you be so sure?" The elder rogue questioned, narrowing his eyes to the halfling a bit. 'There's no way this girl is my child.'

"For one; Xanna rode in on that thing." Ixxy said, pointing to the giant spider. "For two; I…I saw her. In my mind."

"What? How? How is that possible?"

"Believe it or not, but Xanna and I can see and speak to each other with our minds. Parts of our brains must have fused together or something because we were one for so long. I know it sounds crazy, but that's all the explanation I could come up with. And unless you want her to die and for that freak to rule Azeroth and Outlands, you'll just have to go with it for now and listen to me."

Louis growled, balling up a hand. "Fine. But you should learn how to address your elders, young lady."

"I address anyone however I want, old man." Ixxy spat back. "Why you little…" The purple night elf man huffed down at the girl, narrowing his eyes just as much as she was. "Cut it out you two." Azlirac told them, pushing them apart. Louis huffed again and turned away from the girl, standing by his wife; whom kindly held onto him to calm him down.

"How do you propose we find his hideout?" The priest asked Ixxy, making her stop glaring at his brother and focus on him.

"Well, we can't count on Terokkarantula to necessarily to us to the front door, but she can at least take us to the area he's at. If we move quickly, we might get there before he's moved on to another place or something like that." The young girl explained her plan. "Once we're there, I guess we'll just have to keep our ears perked up and our eyes open." She looked to everyone around her. "Is everyone okay with that plan or does someone else have a better idea?" She asked, focusing most of her attention onto Louis. The elder night elf rogue simply narrowed his eyes and growled in return. "Alright. Then we go with my plan."

"I have to check on Stacy first." Rebecca perked up, already turning around to go back to her daughter. Ixxy rolled her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest. "Fine. Five minute break to check if everyone's okay. But make it quick! And Guy!" She pointed to the ever so giddy looking paladin man. "You go with Miss Priss and make sure she's alright."

"Yes, ma'am, darlin'!"

"I am not a priss! !"

* * *

"Ow, my head…" Xanna groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. "Uhn… Where am I?…" She said groggily, her eyesight still a little fuzzy. Yawning, she rubbed at her eyes, then examined her surroundings again, her eyes widening in horror. "Oh god, not again…" She said quietly to the air, grabbing the blanket tightly. 'Waaait a minute…' She thought, addressing her eyes downward, her head slowly following. She blinked blankly a few times upon seeing that she was in a familiar looking bed, tucked rather nicely into the silken sheets. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and let her head fall a little more so. "Not again…" She muttered.

"You seem disappointed." Elros said from the nearby closet, letting out a small chuckle at the sound of her jolting in surprise.

"Whaaat? Disappointed? Who? Me? What? Oh, you're so funny! Who's disappointed! It's certainly not me. Sooo, how ya doin'?" Xanna said nervously, beads of sweat leaping off her scalp as she awkwardly moved around beneath the sheets.

Aside from the sounds of Elros shuffling around in the closet, the next moment was of nothing but awkward silence until the blood elf man appeared at the doorway with a lovely looking black dress. "You cannot be as disappointed as me." He whispered, looking intently at the dress as he placed it carefully on a nearby chair. "Hurt…" He went on, slowly making his way for the bed, fixating his eyes on the young girl as he crawled toward her. "Heartbroken…" He continued to whisper, placing his lips by her ear. "Betrayed…" He finished, moving his head to look into her eyes.

"I…" Xanna gasped out at the sight of his eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes filled with so much pain like her own, so much hurt, so much loneliness, and an odd but still attractive slight yellow tint. 'Yellow?…' She thought, looking closer. Slowly, she raised a hand and put it behind his head, as if she would caress him, but only lightly smacked him with it.

"Ah!" Elros exclaimed with a growl. As he sat up on his knees and rubbed the back of his head with a snarl, Xanna looked to the blankets, seeing a contact on it. With wide eyes, she looked up the elf man, gasping at the sight of the dark yellow eye that was no longer covered. "You're a halfling!" She said loudly, pointing a finger at him. "What?" He replied, glaring down at her. Carefully, Xanna used a finger to pick up the contact lens and showed it to him. His eyes widened at the sight of it.

"You're a halfling!" Xanna said again, almost smiling. "I… I didn't think there was another one like me! Especially one as old as you!"

Elros stared blankly at the comment, a tad offended. "Just because I am over a hundred years old, doesn't make me old… If you didn't know, elves can live for long periods of time… I'm still practically a teenager."

"Oh, uh… S-Sorry, I didn't mean it like- I just meant… I didn't think there were any halflings left other than me. I…thought I was the only one ever." Xanna apologized, slightly jumping in shock as Elros snatched back his contact lens. "No!" She protested, pulling his arm closer to herself. The other elf quirked a curious brow at her, making her slightly blush and look to another direction as she lowered her head. "How… I mean… What's your story?" She asked innocently, perking her head up to him, tilting her head ever so slightly.

The male halfling scowled at the question, pulling his arm away from her. "It's not interesting." He snarled.

"It is to me." The girl persisted, keeping his arm close to her to make sure he wouldn't hide his true eye. She couldn't stop staring at it, absolutely fascinated with it. "Please…tell me." She pleaded to him, reaching up a hand to caress the left side of his face, lightly tracing beneath his eye with her thumb, being careful to make sure she didn't poke it. "Was your mother the blood elf like mine?"

"No." Elros began to whisper again, looking away from her, even pushing her hand away. "My mother was a beautiful night elf woman." He began, moving away from Xanna to sit at the end of the bed alone. "She was a farmer woman and lived in Stormwind with her loving family."

"What happened to her?" Xanna continued to ask innocently, absentmindedly crawling next to the lonely looking elf.

"There has never truly been absolute peace between the Alliance and Horde. Yes, way back when, there was more peace than there is now, but there was still never absolute peace…" Elros explained, staring off into space at whatever was in front of him. "There was a raid. A bunch of drunken Horde…bored and looking for fun."

"And your father was one of them and saw your mother and they fell in love?"

"Not everything works like that, Xanna. You'll learn that one day."

"If that's not what happened, then-…" The halfling girl questioned, not quite getting Elros' meaning until he looked to her with those sad, sad eyes. "Oh…"

"Her family, amongst others, was slaughtered ruthlessly. Sometimes I think that's why she kept me…so she wouldn't be alone."

"No one likes to be alone…" Xanna whispered, not being able to help but reach for Elros' hand. "Yes…" He agreed, not acknowledging the touch. "She was a wonderful mother. But I still always knew she could never really love me… I never knew why because I was too young to understand, but I still knew there was something bothering her. I could see it in her eyes everytime she looked at me. With each smile, hug and kiss…I knew she hated me."

"I'm sure she didn't hate you."

"She did."

"What makes you say that?"

"She gave me away." Elros whispered again, gripping Xanna's hand for comfort. "I was eight years old… Everything seemed so perfect that morning, but I knew something was wrong… I kept asking her, but she wouldn't tell me. She would only say that I was going to visit someone very special." He went on, lightly shaking at the memory of a perfect sunny day turning into a horrible rainy night. "She had tracked him down somehow… She left me on his doorstep. I was scared and she was crying… I begged her not to go. I promised I would be a better son… She said it wasn't my fault and that she would be back soon…" Going on, thinking of being abandoned by his mother, Elros began to tremble. "She kissed me on the forehead, told me she loved me, knocked on the door, hopped on her mount and left… "Be a good boy" was the last thing I heard her say…" He finished, a tear sliding down his cheek as he remembered how he cried out for his mother to come back. "I suppose after all those years of looking at me, I only reminded her of the worst day of her life…"

Xanna frowned to Elros, almost wanting to cry. 'No wonder he's so desperate to have someone care for him…'

"Please, Xanna…" Elros choked out, bring her hand up to his face, nuzzling it like a sad little puppy, getting his tears all over it. "Promise you won't leave me…" He said, looking to her. "I can give you anything and everything you want. I can take care of you." He sniffled, kissing her hand. "If you want the moon, the stars, I'll give them to you!" He looked to her with his sad pleading eyes. "You and I have been hurt for what we are… Please…let me take you away from that, take care of you and make you happy. I'll do anything." He said, leaning close to her to kiss her neck and whisper into her ear. "I can make everyone that's ever hurt you pay… Those snot nosed brats from the orphanage, the people from Crossroads, your parents…" He told her, desperate to get her attention. "I can make them all suffer… You just have to promise to stay here and love me."

"My…parents?"

"They abandoned you, Xanna. Like how my mother abandoned me." Elros continued to whisper, lovingly kissing her ear. "They hurt you… Stay with me and I'll hurt them for you…"

"Yeah, they abandoned me…"

"Yes…"

"But…it was because they were trying to protect me…from you…" The girl said sternly, remembering of what she was told, pushing Elros away. "Yeah, we've both been hurt for what we are… But it doesn't mean we're alike." She told him. "How we choose to handle it is what makes us different." She answered his unasked question. "You chose to go down the path of getting revenge and hurting people. I choose to go down the other path… I choose to forgive and forget. I choose to do my best to find the good in people, even if it's not there." She said, standing up to look down at Elros. "I choose to be the better person and not hurt the ones that have hurt me."

"What about Lythrien?" The man almost hissed, narrowing his eyes up to Xanna. "You must still have nightmares of when he gave you that scar…" He said, standing up, slowly slipping a hand under her shirt to lightly touch the burn scar. "And you certainly must remember of what he tried to do to you in the Ghostlands…" He hissed into her ear, reminding her that she could have had her own little Elros. "He would never show you mercy, Xanna… Even if everyone on Azeroth and Outlands worshipped you…he would never change the way he treats you… You could save his life and the very next second, he would be trying to end yours." He told her, holding her tightly against himself. "He will never change… No matter what, he will always hurt you… He will always only see you as a filthy halfling…"

"I never did anything to offend him…" Xanna thought with teary eyes, remembering her days of the orphanage. "You didn't." Elros agreed, kissing the top of her head. "I would do anything to please him and he would still always hurt me…" She squeaked, her bottom lip quivering as tears began to slide down her cheeks. "He'll never change, Xanna." Elros whispered and kissed her ear again. "Be mine…and we can make things right…" He told her, lightly grabbing her chin with his thumb and index finger, looking deeply into her eyes. "Join me." He purred to her, half closing his lids and leaning in closer.

"I…w-" Xanna tried to deny, getting lost in his gorgeous eyes again, getting lost in feeling safe in his arms, getting lost in the feeling of being cared for. "I will…" She said, closing her eyes, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

* * *

Thank you all so much for being patient with me and not showing up at my door formed as an angry mob. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Now that I am out of my writing slump, I will work on the next chapter as soon and as quickly as possible.


	41. Let Your Walls Down

Quit scorning me!

* * *

"Mommy!" Stacy exclaimed with joy, running to her mother with open arms as she came down the stairs of the cellar. Rebecca greeted her warmly in return, kneeling down to hold her tight in a loving embrace. "Stacy, were you okay down here?" She asked her daughter, looking to her with great concern, brushing some of the girl's hair out of her face before gently using her hand to cup it. Smiling at her nod, she sighed with relief and hugged her child tightly again.

"Is everything okay down he-Whoa!" Guy yelped as he tripped the rest of his way down the stairs, landing on the two female blondes. With a groan, he lifted his upper half and hovered over them, simply staring at the back of Rebecca's head and the little girl hiding her face in her mother's shoulder. "Um… Again; I usually don't do this on a first date…" He teased, chuckling at her irritation.

"Stacy…say hi to Guy…"

"Hi."

"Hiya!"

"Okay, now say goodbye because Mommy is about to give him directions to heaven…"

"Bye bye."

"Wait, what?" Guy questioned with horrified wide eyes as Rebecca shoved him off and had her daughter go back to her hiding spot. "Mommy…" He squeaked.

* * *

'Xanna? Xanna, are you there? Answer me!' Ixxy yelled out into the darkness she and her twin shared, only hearing the sounds of her voice echo. 'Dammit, where the hell did she go? ! When did she disappear? !' She growled irritably, searching once more for Xanna's unconscious body in the black void. 'Xanna!' She called out again.

"Ixxy…"

'Xanna?'

"Ixxy!" Akazil repeated to get the girl's attention. "WHAT? !" She snarled in return, turning around to glare at him. The orc narrowed his eyes a bit in return, his disliking for the girl becoming palpable. "Just came to tell you that we're just about ready to look for Xanna."

"Fan-freakin'-tastic! Any-" The girl yelled at him some more for no reason. Seeing the irritation on his face and thinking of stupid things Xanna would say to calm her down made her shut her mouth, taking a moment to breath in and exhale her anger out slowly. "I'm sorry…" She muttered. "I'm…frustrated…"

"We all are, but that's no reason to take it out on each other." The orc replied a tad bitterly. Ixxy sighed again, rubbing a hand up her face and through her bangs. She then said something inaudible to the orc as she pulled harshly at her hair. "What?" He asked.

"I said-"

"She said go double check on everyone." Azlirac intervened, walking up next to Ixxy, taking his usual stance with his hands behind his back. 'I think this guy should be a rogue, not a priest…' The orc thought, nodding to the night elf man respectfully before running off to check on everyone once more.

Once the orc boy had left, Azlirac turned his attention to his niece, patting her gently as she pulled at her hair. "What do you mean?" He asked calmly.

"I can't find her!" Ixxy repeated, trying not to let her emotions shake her. "I just… I can't…" She exhaled, fighting back all her emotions making her feel breathless. She then removed her face from her hand, slowly looking over the area before her, taking it all in, thinking it would calm her down somehow. "I've searched for her in my mind…and I can't find her…" She blinked with worry, looking up the elder night elf. "She's…gone."

* * *

"What do you mean "she's gone"? !" Louis yelled to the young girl. "Geez, ya deaf too, old man! I said what I meant! She-is-gone! I've searched my mind for her and she isn't there!" Ixxy snapped right back to the elder rogue. "And after you just said that you could see her there! That literally couldn't have been even ten minutes ago!"

"Listen here, you old coot! I may not be able to find her in my mind anymore, but I will still find her! With or without your useless help!"

"I think it's about time somebody taught you some manners!"

"Wish I could return the favor, but you can't teach and old dog new tricks!"

"Watch your mouth and show your elders some respect, young lady!"

"I will when you've earned it!"

"Why you little-!"

"Calm down, you two!" Seda yelled, pulling her husband away from Ixxy as Feladora did the same with the girl. "Yes, your ridiculous arguing must wait for another time." Azlirac said, giving them both stern looks. "Right now, our concern is to find that girl anyway we can. Hopefully alive."

"Not hopefully alive. Alive!" Cosmo had to get his word in. "She can't… No, she can't be! We have to find her alive!"

"Alive." Azlirac corrected himself for the sake of the young blood elf hunter.

"But how are we gonna find her now if Ixxy can't see her in her mind anymore?" Makaza piped up. "We're still going with my plan." She; sternly; reassured. "Me not being able to see her in my mind is just a setback. Terokkar is the last place I saw her before she came here, so it'll be the first place we check no matter what." She went on, looking to everyone. "Elros has to be. He's either packing his shit and moving on, or he's…waiting for us."

"So we'll need to be ready for a fight." Louis chipped in. "Yes, Captain Obvious." Ixxy responded with an eye roll. "Where would we be without you?"

"That's it! I'm teaching you some manners!"

"Bring it, ya old fart!"

Louis grunted and growled, trying to squirm free as Seda held him back. "Let me go, Seda!"

"No matter how she acts, she is still your daughter, Louis!"

"She's a daughter alright! But she's no daughter of mine!"

"Good! I'm glad!" Ixxy snapped to the elder elf again, more affected by the words than she led on. "If I were you daughter, I'd probably be just as screwed up as Xanna!" She practically screamed in his ear. "If it weren't for you, she probably wouldn't even be in this mess! Why didn't you just take her with you! !"

"Take her with us? Are you MAD? ! She would have had a terrible life! She would have grown up HATING me!"

"SHE ALREADY DOES!"

Louis gasped at the words, tears immediately forming in his eyes as a terrible sharp pain pierced his heart. "Take it back…" He growled lowly, not being able to help himself from gripping his wife's arms tightly.

"No."

"Take it back!"

"Make me!"

Then suddenly in one quick motion, Ixxy was yanked back by her ponytail as Louis reached out as far as he could to slap her hard across the face. There was an awkward moment of silence after that.

"Take it back…" Azlirac whispered to the girl, having the courage to break the pause. Things only became more awkward as everyone stared at the purple halfling, her looking right back with her light green eyes. She scowled a bit to all of them, then closed her eyes tightly to fight back all the pained tears she kept bottled away for so long that were dying to be let out. She then huffed, pulled out her dagger and cut off her pony then put away again in one swift motion. "Disapprove me all you want…" She said silently, making her way for the giant spider and core hound. "I'm going to go save my sister."

Everyone simply watched in more horrible awkward silence as Ixxy walked away; Makaza eventually being the first to run after her.

When the orc warlock left, Azlirac walked over to his brother; whom was now being held lovingly by his wife; and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's angry." He told him. "It'll pass."

"No it won't…" Came the almost inaudible reply from the younger sibling. "She hates me… They both do…" He added as a tear fell to his feet.

* * *

"Ixxy, what the hell was that about! You shouldn't talk to your dad like that!" Makaza yelled to the elf girl, practically making a hole in the back of her head with the glare he was giving her. "I know he hasn't been there for you… Hell, I know that you haven't even been a part of the real world that long! But he's still your dad and you're still his daughter! You should tell him you're sorry! You NEED to tell him you're sorry!"

"I'm not sorry!" The purple teen yelled back to the orc. "And you heard him! I'm not his daughter, so he's not my father! So I will treat him just like I treat everyone else! And that is how I very damn well please!"

"You didn't even give him a chance!"

Ixxy was taken aback at the response, letting out a small growl as she came back with the harshest one she could think of. "Neither did Xanna."

"True enough… But you know her better than anyone. And the Xanna I know can get upset, but she is quick to forgive and forget." The orc replied with yet another witty response. "Yeah, she got mad at them… But do you think she actually hates them?"

The halfling girl was silent again, tugging harshly on the fur of the spider in front of her as she leaned her forehead on it to soften her sighs of anguish.

"That was a question and I expect an answer." The orc said sternly to the elf. "No." She replied softly. "No you won't answer or no is the answer?"

"No is the answer. She doesn't hate them. I know she doesn't… She's so… She's so nice, it's stupid. She was always so quick to forgive, never learning that some people will just never change! And that's why she got hurt over and over and over again and again and again in that stupid orphanage and anywhere else she went!" Ixxy exclaimed in grief, tugging at the fur of Terokkarantuala some more. "Now that I'm free of her mind, I'll do whatever it takes to keep that from happening to her again… And I for damn sure will NOT let it happen to me! !"

Makaza hadn't known the girl long, but when he first laid eyes on her he knew that she was a strong girl, and now he could see why; she was scared of caring. "Ixxy…" He said calmly to her. "Don't be scared. Stop building up a wall to keep people out and start letting them in. At least the ones that obviously care about you."

"What makes you so sure he cares about me?"

"He's spent your whole life looking for you."

"He's spent my whole life looking for Xanna."

"Granted, he didn't know you existed, but you know very well that he would have been doing the same if he did." He wittingly replied yet again, taking a step forward. "Just give him a chance to show he cares. Don't be afraid to get hurt."

And for the first time in her life, a tear slipped out from Ixxy's eye and slid down her face. "I wanted to be the strong one…" She muttered, falling to her knees and hiding her face in the spider's leg as she began to sob uncontrollably, feeling so relieved as she did so.

* * *

After taking a moment to finally express herself and let out the pain she'd held in for so long, Ixxy; along with Makaza and even his damned imp, of course; hopped onto Terry and the Beast, rounded up some spiders, then made their way back for the others. They all appeared to have been chatting, trying to comfort and calm each other down. As they made their unavoidable appearance, the chatting stopped, the awkward silence immediately taking its place in the spotlight.

Ixxy looked out over everyone, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. When she reopened her eyes and was just about to open her mouth to apologize, Seda squeaked and fainted.

"…So that's where Xan Xan gets it from!" Cosmo exclaimed with a smile, staring at the unconscious elf woman on the ground. Louis looked at her for a moment as well, sighed, then looked back to the girl on the spider, waiting for whatever it was that she had to say; hurtful or not.

"Well…" Ixxy started, seeing his attention on her. "I, uh…" She began to choke on her words as her mouth went dry and her heart sank into her stomach. With a frustrated sigh, she stared irritably at whatever was to her right. "Let's save all this touchy feely shit for after we save Xanna…"

Louis pursed his lips and raised a questioning eyebrow to the girl. "It's an apology, brother." Azlirac said, placing a hand on his shoulder again. "Smile, nod, and accept it."

Just like when they were younger, Louis did as his brother told him. He rather missed that his brother always knew what to do in situations he was clueless in.

"So, old man…" The young rogue said, reaching out a hand. "You gonna help me rescue your daughter or not?"

The elder rogue smiled up at her. "I would prefer the term "Dad"." He said, picking up Seda's unconscious body and lifting it up to the girl. "We'll get there…eventually. For now, you're "Old Man"."

"Oh yeah? What about her?" He asked, lightly tilting his head at his wife as he climbed onto the spider's thorax. "I was gonna call her Seda, but, hell, I don't want you thinking I play favorites…yet, anyway. So, just to make you feel like you're not alone, she can be "Old Hag"."

"Ha! I'm gonna love seein' how long she lets you get away with that."

"Bet ya it's for how long I want."

"I bet it won't last a week."

"You're on." Ixxy said, displaying ten gold to the elf. 'I didn't mean it literally…' He thought, staring at the shiny money in her hand. 'The hell did she get that anyway?' He added as he watched her put it back somewhere on her person.

"Anyone else gonna join us?" The purple girl asked, looking back down to the group of people. Within the blink of an eye, Cosmo had made a spot with his two pets behind Makaza on the core hound. "Yeah, there was no doubt you were comin'…" Ixxy muttered, looking back down again, her attention falling on Akazil. "What about you? She's your girlfriend, ain't she?"

For the first time, Akazil didn't blush at the accusation. Instead, he smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, she is." He said, walking over to ride with his brother on the core hound. "Wait, what now?" Louis said aloud as he watched orc. "My baby's with a…?"

"And you." Ixxy ignored Louis and directed her attention to the tauren. "Don't you wanna save Gizzy too?"

"Without a doubt. Plus, an epic battle with a major bad guy psychopathic rapist dude sounds fun and there ain't no way I'm missin' out on that action. Could get me chicks!" He laughed, now making his way for the core hound. Ixxy just rolled her eyes at him, then took hold of Terry's fur. "Alright, let's go."

"Don't forget me now." Azlirac announced that he was still there, making his way for the spider. "Be sure to take care of things here and watch over the children." He said to his wife.

"No." Ixxy told him. "You stay here. This place needs all the healers in can get. Besides…" She looked off in another direction, watching as a couple of his younger children helped out a couple of their elder ones. "Your kids need you. Don't let this be the last time they see you."

For the first time in a long while, Azlirac was taken aback. "But-!" He replied childishly.

"This won't be the last time you see these two." Ixxy said, looking back down to the man and his wife. "I'll be sure of it."

Azlirac only stared up at the girl for a moment, eventually growing a small smile across his face and some tears in his eyes as he looked to his brother. "Please…take care of him."

"Yeah!" Feladora chipped in, walking next to her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "We just got you guys back in the family! Don't make us lose you so quickly!"

"She just might beat you to a pulp if you do." The priest chuckled as his wife's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Take care."

"You too." Ixxy and Louis said simultaneously, making Feladora burst out into tears. "Don't worry!" The elder rogue said as they began to ride off. "We'll see ya later!"

"I hope so…" Azlirac muttered as he watched his brother leave again. It filled him with so much pain like it had done all those years ago, and yet, also with joy.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Mokoki queried, unable to help the feeling of something poking at the back of his head.

"What the hell is that thing? !" Louis exclaimed at the undead hand poking at the back of the tauren's head.

"Shit, we forgot Deth…" Ixxy muttered. "Mokoki, go fetch her!"

"Why me?"

"Because I said so! And it looks like she'll strangle you if ya don't…"

"Fair enough…"

* * *

"Are they on their way?" He asked, staring at the portal he had made to go to Orgrimmar. "Yes, Master." The knelt down troll replied, keeping his head down out of respect; and fear. "Good." Elros nodded, finally turning away from the portal. "Fetch the minions." He ordered of his slave. Gishezpak nodded and headed for the door.

"Oh, Gizzy!" Came a voice of to the side, getting lost in some of the books on the shelves. "If it's not too much trouble…" She said, looking up to him slow, her eyes no longer filled with dewy life, but now dull and distasteful hate. "Have Lance bring Thrall's head back in a nicely wrapped package for me."

"Y-… Yes…Miss, Xanna." Gishezpak nodded with respect again, holding back a shudder as Xanna began to laugh manically just like Elros as he left the room. 'She's really…gone.' He thought sadly, a tear sliding down his face.

* * *

I'm reeeally hoping I add a few more pages to this chapter...


	42. Keeping It Together

Sorry for not updating last week.

* * *

"Finally." Ixxy said as she looked at the giant portal in the distance. "That took longer than expected." She said, giving her father a blank expression without looking him in the face. "Shows what I get for following your directions…"

"Oh, shut it, ya little…"

"We would have gotten here sooner if you had stopped listening to him and asked someone else for directions." Seda said, folding her arms over her chest as she stared at the two purple elves. "Ehn…" They both replied, lowering their heads into their shoulders and folding their ears back in irritation simultaneously. The paladin woman only smiled and shook her head at them. "What is it with night elves and asking for directions?"

"Other people could get us lost even more so than we already are…" Ixxy muttered. "Possibly get us killed or raped…" Louis also muttered.

"What?" Seda questioned their mutters, giving them an odd stare.

"Anyway…" Ixxy said, sitting up straight again. "Let's just go." She said, lightly nudging Terry with her foot, having the giant spider begin to make its way for the Dark Portal.

"AHHH! !" Came several screams in unison from the background. "Make it stop it! !" Cosmo shrilled, holding onto the wild core hound for dear life; as did the others. "I told you guys that I should be the one driving!" Akazil shouted as the Beast played with the demons wandering around the area.

"And you hang out with these kids?…" Louis said to Ixxy, he and the two females all staring blankly at the sight. "Only because I'm forced to…"

"Where did the undead girl go?" Seda pointed out. Ixxy needn't to look up to know that the undead girl was off trying to maliciously murder innocents. The screams that came not even two seconds later were helpful in pointing that out.

'And these are our heroes, folks… The worlds are doomed.'

* * *

"Which is why I believe we should camp over here." Warlord Dar'toon said, lightly scooting the figurines across the map. "Yes, that's a good plan, but what if they come up from the rear?" Relthorn Netherwane said, looking down at the figurines placed on the map. "We've been over this…" The orc growled. "What rear? ! There is no rear in this area!"

"They could fly in from behind!"

"Um, sir?…" The draenei next to the watch commander almost stuttered, his eyes widening in horror at the sight only a short distance away.

"That's what we have guns for!"

"And what if they tunnel their way in from right underneath us!"

"S-Sir…" Sevel said again, looking back at forth between the human and the whatnots going on in the background. "I think we may have a problem." He tried to urge his commander to look away from the table. "A very big one!"

"Then we will stomp the hell out of their faces!"

"And what if they poke out their weapons and claws first? ! Or shoot fire from beneath us? !"

"SIR!"

"WHAT? !" The watch commander and warlord exclaimed in unison, looking to the advisor. Quickly, he just pointed at the problem. The human and orc growled simultaneously then addressed their heads in the direction, their eyes widening in horror at the sight.

"You two girls done fighting over who's prettiest yet?" Ixxy asked, looking down at the two from atop Terry's thorax. "Because we would like to get through… And as a side note; you both lose. I'm the prettiest."

"Wait, isn't that the spider that came through here earlier?" Relthorn queried, looking to Dar'toon. "It most certainly is. But where's the girl from earlier?"

"And do you have a permit for these beasts?"

"Mind ya business." Ixxy replied to both questions with the one answer. "Yeah, she didn't have a permit either. I'm gonna have to write you a ticket! Sevel, write a ticket." The human whispered to his advisor.

"Great, it's Orgrimmar all over again…" Louis muttered, having flashbacks of getting his first ticket at Ixxy's age. "Yes, but there's only one difference." Seda said to comfort her husband.

Just then, the two jolted forward as Ixxy tapped on Terry with her foot, heading for the Dark Portal. Everyone below them screamed and ran around like headless chickens as they tried to get into a safe spot to not be squished.

"Sevel, save me! !" Relthorn squealed, leaping into the big strong arms of his draenei advisor. Sevel sighed but didn't argue with his commander, running off with the man in his arms to hide behind a rock.

"Now it's Orgrimmar all over again." Seda said "comfortingly", patting her husband on the back.

* * *

"Whoa, what a weird trip…" Mokoki said, holding on tightly to the orc in front of him as he tried to get his eyes to stop spinning. "Am I the only one that saw Doctor Who?" Cosmo asked, pointing at the portal with his thumb.

"No, I think I saw him too." Akazil replied, trying to loosen the tauren's hold around his waist.

"Yes, we all saw Doctor Who. And even Great Father Winter. Now can we all push that aside! ! We have a rescue mission here, dammit!" Ixxy growled, pinching the bridge of her nose as she exhaled a frustrated sigh. "Can't do anything without getting distracted…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? !" An orc exclaimed as he and a human ran up to the group. "Is that the same spider from earlier?" The human asked. "Do you have a permit for that!"

Everyone looked to Ixxy to see how she would mouth off at the two, almost scared when she only remained silent, staring blankly at them.

"Um…Ixxy?" Akazil perked up, almost sweating with how nervous he was.

"Orion, write up a ticket. She obviously doesn't have permit."

"Me? Why don't you do it, Duron!"

"Because I already asked you!"

"Ixxy?…" Everyone questioned the purple halfling girl that remained silent.

"You do it, you lazy ass human!"

"Perhaps I should! Last I checked, you orcs couldn't read or write!"

At this comment, both Akazil and Makaza glared daggers at the human. "HEY! WE CAN TOO READ AND WRITE!" Akazil growled at him. "Yeah!" Makaza pitched in. "Granted, mine's not the best, but we can still do it, dammit!"

Before anyone else could make a comment, Terry began walking forward. "Can never do anything without getting distracted…" Ixxy muttered, taking hold of the spider.

"Hey, come back! I still have to write you a permit!" Duron yelled, chasing after the group. "No, I'm doing it!" Orion replied, getting out a pen and paper.

"Louis, if this keeps up, she's gonna spend the next hundred years in prison!" Seda whispered to her husband, looking to Ixxy with concern. "Or worse…have to do community service! !"

"We'll talk with her about it when all of this is over…"

"OH GOD, MY LEG!" One of the soldiers on the battlefield screamed after Terry had accidentally stepped on him.

"You still have to admit it…totally worth it."

"Totally." Ixxy agreed with her father with a smirk.

* * *

Ixxy sighed in relief as she hopped off the spider. "Finally." She said, running a hand through her hair. "I thought we'd never get here!" She complained, growling at the thought of all the distractions they had to overcome.

"Would've gotten here sooner if you had just let me murder them all." Dethiam said, leaping from the core hound. She only smile at Ixxy's irritated expression.

"Well…we're here. What do we do now!" Seda squeaked, clinging to her husband when they were both off of Terry. "Ughn, so creepy…" She shuddered, closing her eyes tight.

"We just have to keep our eyes open and our ears perked up."

"I doubt we'll find anything." Louis said, pursing his lips. "As I said before; we've searched her several times and found nothing."

"Then search again." Ixxy replied solemnly, already beginning to walk off. "Search under every tree and rock you find, listen to each sound that blows in the wind. He has to be here."

"Like we haven't done that already! !" The elder rogue growled to the girl's back. "She's already getting on my nerves again…"

"C'mon, Lou, let's just go search over here." Seda said, pointing in the opposite direction of Ixxy. "And all of you just spread out as well." She said to the teens. "But everyone take a partner. Just in case."

All of the teens nodded to the adults as they walked off. "Mak, you and Cosmo can be grouped together."

"What? WHY? !"

"Because I said so."

"Wait, that doesn't mean-" The tauren said, his eyes widening in horror. "You and Dethiam." Replied the orc. "NO!"

"Get over it, you drama queen. If this is bad for either of us, it's me."

"HOW? !"

"You'll slow me down." She said, already a few feet away. Mokoki groaned then quickly went off after her.

"Right… And I'll go with Ixxy. You two better behave. No fighting or distractions." He said to the two teens.

"Nothing can distract me from finding my little Xan Xan!"

"Look, a shiny…" Makaza pointed out, testing the elf. He noted that it put him in pain to not look in the direction he was pointing.

"Just keep your eyes open…" Akazil said irritably, then walked off in the direction Ixxy had.

* * *

Dethiam laughed manically as she slaughtered innocent critters scampering around the forest. "Ahahaha!"

Mokoki pursed his lips as he followed the undead girl, doing his best to ignore her and look for some sign of Xanna. "We'd probably make a little more progress if you stopped killing things for no reason like a psycho bitch and actually helped me look for some form of clue." He perked up, staring irritably at the girl. 'Ugh, why did I have to get paired with her?…'

"I am looking for clues." The rogue replied like a smartass. "There's nothing in this squirrel or that one or-" She was saying, killing yet another squirrel. "-this one."

"I'm sure that we're not gonna find anything in a freaking squirrel…"

"Me either. Still fun killing them." Cackled the undead girl, pulling out her paddleball as she chased another little critter.

Mokoki sighed. 'I really hope Xanna isn't dead by the time we find her…' He thought, his mind suddenly wandering. 'Or Gizzy…'

* * *

"Xan Xan! Xan Xan! !" Cosmo called out at the top of his lungs, leaping from tree branch to tree branch as he peered out across the forest. "Xanna, if you can hear me, say something!" He yelled out louder, his hands at each side of his mouth. He then placed on by his ear, listening as closely as he could for any sound of his beloved friend. "Argh! I don't see her!" He said, ever so anxious to find the girl.

Down below, his two trustworthy and faithful pets were scouting the area as well, diving into any burrows and whatnots they could find, only coming up empty pawed.

"Boss, shouldn't you be doing something like that?" Ezekiel asked, looking up to his master as they walked alongside each other, pointing to the three actually doing something. The orc pondered the thought, tapping his chin as he watched them, giving off a light shrug. "Yeah, I think I should." He said, grabbing his imp.

"H-Hey! What're you doing!"

"Being constructive." The warlock replied, throwing his minion into the nearest tree. "Ahhh! !" He screamed, flapping his arms before splatting onto a branch. "I AM NOT A RAGDOLL, DAMMIT!"

"Shut up and start leapin'!"

"Grr…" The imp growled, throwing a little fireball at his master. "Ya little brat!" He yelled down to him. He then pointed and laughed at him as he tried to stomp out his flaming robes. "Ahaha!"

"You guys, shush!" Cosmo yelled to them. "I hear something…"

"Would it happen to be the sound of me strangling my stupid imp…"

"No, Boss, look!" Ezekiel pointed to the sound Cosmo had been hearing. It was a ghoul stumbling around, looking for something.

"Let's follow it." Cosmo whispered, carefully climbing down the tree. "Maybe it'll lead us to Xanna."

* * *

Louis grunted as he flipped over another rock. "Where in the hell could he be hiding!" He growled, kicking at the dirt. "Ugh, I don't see how looking here is gonna make any difference. We've searched here before and found nothing, have we not! Grr, that girl…"

"Your daughter…"

"She's so…so-!"

"Like her parents?" Seda smiled to her husband, walking ahead of him. "When were we ever like that!" He retorted, his face flushed at the statement. The blood elf woman only turned to him, folding her arms across her chest, sticking out her hip, and topping it off with a smirk. "Lou…we're all kids at least once in our lives."

"But-!"

"I know I'm in my one hundred and thirties, but I still remember those days. Granted, you more of the goofier free spirited one, but you still had your moments."

As his wife spoke of the past, Louis' face continued to go from it's normal shade of purple to a light red. "And I remember how you were quite a bitch." He smirked to her. "Even worse than her."

"Oh, come now, I wasn't that bad…"

"You laughed at me when I broke my toe… Which you actually broke."

"Okay, I was bad. But ya see what I mean? All kids are like that. She just needs us to help guide her to make sure it doesn't worsen." The paladin walked up to the rogue, holding him close. "We're finally in their lives, so let's stay strong and help them. I don't want them to end up like El."

"I won't let that happen, Sed. I promise." Louis smiled to his wife, holding her close in return, nuzzling her for a moment before they continued their search.

* * *

Akazil and Ixxy walked in silence, not even looking at each other as they looked for their pink halfling companion. Eventually, the orc mustered up some courage to break the awkward silence. "So, um…Ixxy…"

"Yeah?"

"Why, uh… Why that name?"

At the odd question, the girl turned around, quirking an eyebrow at the warrior. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Just trying to make conversation…" He muttered, lightly shrugging. The girl stared blankly at him, tempted to roll her eyes. "Xanna, and both worlds, are in trouble…and you're trying to make conversation?"

The orc was taken aback, opening his mouth to reply something only to say nothing. He sighed and continued to mind his business. 'I know we're on a bit of a time limit here, but there's no need to be such a bitch about it…'

Another moment or two of silence passed. How uneasy it made the orc was quite palpable. Without talking, he wouldn't be able to get his mind off of Xanna, what Elros could be doing to her, if she was even still alive or not. 'I seriously doubt she'll come back again…' He thought, almost making himself cry.

Ixxy had noticed how distracted and uneasy the green teen was. She sighed, turning her head back to the log she'd been examining. "Inner Xanna." She said.

"Huh?"

"Ixxy is short for Inner Xanna."

"Inner…Xanna?"

"She was five when she named me. I was just a voice of reason, so I didn't really care. I actually even thought it was quite fitting." She shrugged, turning to see the orc smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." He chuckled. "Just cute."

"Shut up." She growled, her cheeks turning a light pink. "Anything else you'd like to know about?"

"Not if you don't feel like it."

"I don't, but you're unfocused with the silence. So ask away. I'll answer what I feel like."

The orc nodded to the elf with a smile. "Okay." He said, beginning to think of what to ask next. "So…you've always been there? Xanna didn't…make you herself?"

"Nope. Always been there. Never really gave it much thought. Never cared. I didn't have the power to get my own body or take hers. I was fine just being the nagging voice in the back of her mind, helping her figure out what was right and wrong. There were many times when I wished I wasn't there, but those feelings usually washed away quickly. Heh. Should've seen the look on my face when the Spirit Healer told us that we were actually twins that fused together in the womb."

"Why did you wish you could leave?"

Ixxy pursed her lips at the question, moving on from the log. "C'mon, let's go search over this way."

'Pinched a nerve obviously…' Akazil thought, frowning as he followed the girl. "Didn't mean to cross a line."

"It's fine. I said ask away and I'll answer what I feel like and that still stands. Just ask something else."

"Well, um…" The orc was becoming a tad anxious and let his eyes wander, not really paying too much attention to what he was looking at. At least, not until they landed on something on the back of a purple neck. "Did you know that you also had a mark on the back of your neck?"

"What?" Ixxy reached a hand to feel the back of her neck. "I have a mark?"

"Yeah, it's kinda like Xanna's, but it looks like a flame instead of a raindrop."

"Really gonna have to look something up about these…" Ixxy muttered, trying to picture what the mark looked like.

"Did Xanna and Cosmo ever have…a thing?" The orc asked his next question, snapping Ixxy back to reality. "Huh? A thing?"

"Yeah, you know… Did they ever…"

The purple girl stared blankly at the green boy. "…Oh…my…god… You're kidding me, right?"

"Well, you said ask away…"

With a sigh and roll of the eyes, the rogue marched forward again. "Yes and no." She answered. "They were close and like each other, even became as deeply in love as you could at that age, but neither had the courage to admit it."

"Xanna loved Cosmo?…"

"And he loved her. He was the only person ever in Eversong that was nice to her. He would protect her with every fiber of his being."

"Ixxy…you said that I don't know anything about Xanna…that I only fell for a pretty face…"

"Where ya goin' with this?"

Akazil fidgeted with his hands for a moment, then looked to Ixxy with big red pleading eyes. "Will you please tell me everything about her? I wanna be the one she looks to for comfort…I wanna be the one to make her smile…I wanna be the one she loves."

Looking deeply into his eyes, seeing how much he truly wanted what he said, Ixxy sighed. "If we're still alive after all this bullshit, I will. But I'll say this now…" She said, grabbing his chin between her finger and thumb, keeping him from looking away. "If you hurt her…I'll hurt you. Understand?"

"Y-… Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She said, releasing her hold. "Now enough talking. We're getting too distracted."

"Ixxy! !" Came a nearby shrill.

"Of course…"

"Ix!" Came Makaza's voice, running alongside the hunter, falling on his face when he tripped over a rock. "Ow…" He groaned as his imp began to laugh at him.

"Ixxy! ! Ixxy, we found it!" Cosmo panted, stopping in front of the girl to catch his breath. "We…we found it!"

"Found what?"

"The entrance!" Makaza answered, leaping back onto his feet. "We saw a ghoul and followed it and it led us to the entrance!"

"It led you to A entrance. Let's go take a look at it and hope that it's the one we want. For all we know, it could lead to a different psychopath's hideout." Ixxy said, folding her arms over her chest. "C'mon, we should get the others first before taking our chances."

"Must you always rain on other people's parade like a sourpuss…" Cosmo asked irritably, he and Makaza staring blankly at her. "Yeah, we're all having some hard times… Can't you just let us have our moment?"

"It's best to destroy your hopes now instead of later. It'd be more crushing to let you find out on your own if it's not the right entrance or not."

"Xan Xan got all the sweet genes, didn't she…"

"Don't make me hit you, you damn fairy."

* * *

After regrouping, Cosmo and Makaza led everyone to the secret entrance they followed the ghoul to. "Here." The blood elf said, pointing to a giant boulder. Ixxy looked it over, it looked like all the rest of the rocks in the forest and on the mountain. "We followed the ghoul here, then it crawled underground at this spot. I had Jerry follow and he came back with this…" The hunter pulled out the shiny object he had been keeping in his pocket. Ixxy's eyes widened in horror at it.

"That's Xanna's earring…"

With a worried expression, the young blood elf boy held the object close to his chest. "She has to be in there!"

"Wait…" Seda said, wanting to look at the shiny thing again. "She…she wore my earrings?"

"Wore 'em everywhere she went." Ixxy replied. "Never took the damn things off. Figured you would've noticed at least once during the couple times you encountered her."

"I was so happy to see her, looking only at her face, I never noticed…"

"She always wore them to be closer to you."

"I…I had hoped she would… It was the only thing I had to give her…"

"Seda…" Louis whispered, holding his wife comfortingly. "We'll get her back."

"Not if we keeping breaking down like this, we won't." Ixxy said, looking to the blood elf woman. "If you really wanna get her back, pull yourself together. If Xanna's in there, she's probably scared and alone."

"With Gizzy…" The tauren had to throw in.

"Scared and alone… And she needs us. So just pull yourself together and stay that way until all this is over."

"I'm sorry, I… I just thought she had stopped wearing them if she knew the truth."

Cosmo smiled, placing a comforting hand on the short woman. "My Xan Xan is too sweet. She'll get upset, but she can never hate. Trust me, I know. I abandoned her too."

Seda's lip began to quiver, so she threw her face into her husband's chest to keep herself from crying. "Let's just get a move on, shall we?" The rogue said as he stroked a hand through his wife's hair.

"Alright." The younger elf rogue replied with a nod. "Let's see if we can move this thing." She tapped on the boulder, her attention ever so slowly turning to a few young and strong boys just about a foot away from her. Akazil turned a light shade of pink as his brother and the tauren began to flex their big strong muscles.

"Sure, I'll get it." Dethiam said, walking over to the big rock. She tapped on it once or twice, spit whatever saliva she had into her hands, rubbed them together, then got as tight of a grip as she could on it and began to pull on it. "Ughn! !" She grunted, pulling as hard as she could, her feet slowly sliding beneath her, making a small trail in the dirt.

Instead of helping, everyone simply took the time to watch the amusing sight, waiting for the girl's arms to pop off. After a few seconds, they did.

"Grr…" Dethiam growled, taking her arms back. "Okay…I can play hardball…" She said to the rock, taking out her daggers. She then leaped into the air at the boulder, everything nearby being covered in dust and pebbles.

Everyone coughed, waving the dust away with their arms, growling and narrowing their eyes at the undead girl.

"Viola." The green haired walking corpse said, displaying the hole she had made, very proud of it.

"After this is over, I'm taking away your dagger privileges…" Ixxy said, staring blankly at the undead girl. She simply shrugged and gave her the daggers right there, then pulled out her paddleball. "Of course…"

* * *

"Should we spread out?" Seda whispered as everyone peeked their head around the one corner. Just as Ixxy was about to give out orders, Louis began to stomp his way down the hall. "I don't care what y'all do. I'm gonna go find Elros and get back my daughter."

"No, you idiot!" The other and apparently less important daughter quietly shouted to him, grabbing him by his ponytail and pulling him back behind the corner. "We should stick together. We all saw the undead army Elros had in Stormwind and that's only maybe less than one/tenth of it. He could have way more here, so we all need to stick together for the time being. Not storming off without a clue like an idiot."

"But it'll take longer to find her if we stick together!" The purple man growled. "I know, but this is just what we're gonna have to do for the time being." The purple girl replied, looking him dead in his dark yellow eyes with her light green ones. "Do you wanna lose her again? Because if you lose her this time, I promise, you won't get her back."

"Fine." He growled again, ever so tempted to teach the girl some manners. 'And I thought we were finally starting to make a connection…'

"So, what? We're just gonna stay huddled up together searching each and every door like the Scooby Doo gang?" Makaza asked.

Everyone only stared at the boy.

"What?"

* * *

"I don't hear anything behind this one either." Seda whispered, her ear pressed to another door.

"Nothin' here." Louis reported.

"Yet another cupcake with no cream filling…" Cosmo said pitifully.

"Ixxy, this is taking forever." Akazil said to the halfling girl. "Yeah, we really should split up. It'd go faster." Makaza chipped in. She responded to neither of them, standing there in silence, her eyes shut tight. "Ixxy?" They both questioned.

'Ixxy!' The voices of the two boys had turned into that of Xanna's, images of her flashing through her mind. 'Ixxy!' She kept saying over and over, screaming it. 'Help! Help me!' She screamed, her body covered in huge gashes, her blood all over the ground, and Elros standing over her, laughing. 'IXXY!'

"IXXY!" The boys yelled into the girl's ears again. At this, her eyes snapped open, her forehead was suddenly covered in sweat and she was panting. She looked so worn out and terrified, she had to lean against a wall to regain her composure.

"Ixxy!' Makaza exclaimed, rushing to her side, holding her close. "Are you okay?"

She still only remained silent, shutting her eyes tight again as the girl's voice rang in her ears. 'Ixxy, where are you! IXXY! ! You're never there when I need you!'

"Shut up!" The girl scream, covering her ears, banging her head against the wall to get the voice out. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

"Ixxy, snap out of it!" Makaza yelled to her, lightly shaking her.

'It's your fault I'm here!'

"It's not my fault!" Ixxy continued to ignore everything around, screaming at the voice in her mind. "It's not my fault! It's not! I didn't know what to do! I was a voice in her head!" She groaned and whimpered in distress. "I was a voice in her head…and I still wasn't there when she needed me… I just hid myself away in the dark because I was so scared… I couldn't stand to see her cry…"

'Thanks to you, this place will be my tomb.'

All the years of anguish began to build up inside Ixxy again, destroying her in the harshest manner, breaking what will she had left. "I'm sorry…" She whimpered, clenching her head tightly as she slid down to the floor. "I was just a voice…and still a little girl… I didn't know what to do…"

'You left me to die…'

"Xanna…"

Just then, Ixxy felt a hand go right across her face, forcing her to snap her eyes open again. "Aren't you the one that said we need to keep ourselves together until all this is over?" Seda said solemnly to the girl, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders. She looked up into her green eyes with her own, feeling almost comfortable in them. "Yeah…" She replied, trying to regain her cool. She took in a deep breath, helped herself up, then let it out. "Mittens," She said, looking to the lioness. "can you catch my scent again?"

"What? Why?" Cosmo questioned. "We already tried that and it didn't work."

"That's because Xanna wasn't in Stormwind. But she is here. So Mittens should have two trails…" She turned her attention back to the hunter's pet. "So, can you?"

With a nod, Mittens took a step forward to the elf girl, sniffing her up in down, making sure to inhale her scent deeply. Once sure she had it, she placed her nose to the ground, staying there for a moment. "Meow…" She said, her eyes widened in shock. She then lifted her head and pointed it in the direction they needed to go.

"Told ya." Ixxy said with a smirk.

* * *

Everyone ran down the hallways that seems to ever end.

"Damn, does El really need this big of a mountain mansion? I mean, who the hell is he tryin' to show off?" Louis panted as he ran alongside his wife. "Do you seriously need an answer to that, old man?" Ixxy asked sincerely, ever so slightly turning her head back to see the elder elf. "No…" He growled.

Ixxy let out a light laugh as everyone continued to run, turning down several more hallways then skidding to a halt at two giant doors. "Whoa…" Makaza said. "Nice…" Mokoki agreed, taking pictures with his cell phone.

"She's in here?" Ixxy asked, looking down to Mittens. The lioness nodded in reply, nudging her head eagerly at the doors. Taking in a deep breath, the girl looked forward, placing her arms out in front of her, pushing the doors open with ease.

Behind the doors was a huge rather nice looking throne room of a sort. Taking barely a second to admire the décor, Ixxy let her eyes wander to the elf in the center of the room, sitting in his chair reading a book.

"It's rude to barge in without knocking, you know." Elros said, keeping his eyes in the book. "No matter, I will let it slide."

"Where's Xanna, you bastard!" Louis screamed to the man, pulling out his daggers.

"Good to see you too, Louis." The blood elf replied, putting away his book, looking up to the group of people. "I'm glad to see that you all were able to follow my ghoul to one of the entrances."

"You planned that?" Cosmo asked.

"Of course I did. I have Xanna now, so I might as well get rid of you nuisances and continue on with my work. If I don't get rid of you now, all you'll do is keep pestering me and if I hadn't have my little ghoul here-" He said, patting the ghoul that had appeared from behind his chair. "-lead you to an entrance, you would have never found me." He smiled to them all. "So, yes, best to get this all out of the way now. Oh, but before we start, I would like for you to meet my two best helpers." He turned his head to the two dark hooded figures to the right side of the room. "Mokoki, I believe you know this one very well… Or, maybe you don't." He chuckled as he watched the tauren's distressed expression of seeing his troll friend.

"Gizzy!" Mokoki cried, running out to his friend. "No!" Ixxy told him, grabbing him by the tail. "Let me go!" He tugged harshly to get free, looking to his blue friend, almost wanting to cry at how empty and broken he looked. "Gizzy, it's me! It's your best friend! Speak to me, man!"

"My only friend…is my master." Gishezpak replied, making his way for Elros' side.

"Gizzy! !"

"We'll get him back." Louis said to the young boy. "But right now, our biggest concern is my daughter. Please just step down for now."

"Oh, yes, you're all here to see Xanna, aren't you?" Elros said, leaning back in his chair, crossing one leg of the other to get comfortable.

"What have you done with her!" Seda took her turn to snap at the freak.

"All I've done…is be there for her when she needs me. Isn't that right, my queen?"

"Yes." Came from the other hooded figure. Slowly, she got off her knee to stand up straight and pulled back her hood. "He has been there for me when I need him." Xanna said, making her way for Elros' other side, her real loved ones staring to her in absolute horror.

* * *

I, personally, think that Dethiam feels a tad bit at home being back at Elros' place. Lol.


	43. I'm Sorry

There's no excuse for laziness. And even sorry is only a pretty word that begins to lose its meaning when you hear it so much.

* * *

Everyone's mind was racing almost as fast as their hearts at the site of Xanna, sickened at how she was standing alongside Elros as if she truly believed that she belonged there. Her beautiful dark yellow eyes that all the idiots in the worlds hated were so dull and lost, her smile twisted just like the man next to her. She appeared to be happy at where she was in her life now, though everyone knew better, able to see that all she was doing was crying out for help, as she had done for her whole life. The only thing different was there was someone; a whole group even; to be there for her, and she needed them now more than ever.

Cosmo's eyes began to well up with tears as he looked to the girl, so angry, blaming himself for not always being there to protect her. He did his best to fight back his emotions, trying to think of all of the better times back in the orphanage. Sadly, all it did was make him feel worse. 'I'm so sorry that I left you, Xanna…'

Louis and Seda felt all the pain he did and more, sickened with themselves at how badly the choice they made was. The wonderful bouncing baby girl they always kept on their minds and in their hearts was now a broken young woman. 'Xanna…we're sorry.'

Mokoki was feeling so many strong emotions at once, he didn't know which one to go with. He was so confused and angry at how he never knew that his best friend was working for someone so twisted, sad at how he wasn't able to be there for him so he didn't slip away and drown in the dark abyss he was in now. All that was ever on his mind was girls. 'Gizzy, man…I'm so sorry.'

Dethiam, even though undead, also felt her own kind of emotions of a sort that didn't lead to murdering; a tad bit bored. Memories of staying with Elros ran through her mind, he'd given her so much, everything she had always wanted; flesh and blood, rogue training, killing anyone she wanted when she wanted, it was all so great. She wasn't even bothered with what she had to do in return to keep them. Thinking back on it, she wondered why she ever left. 'Guess living the perfect life just got boring.'

Makaza looked to the girl with such pity in his eyes, amazed at how she was even able to stand when she was so broken. 'Can't blame her for snapping…'

Akazil was filled with rage at the sight, only wanting to run up and beat the absolute life out of the sick man in front of him and grabbing Xanna, holding her tightly and never letting her go. 'Xanna, I promise I'll protect you.'

Ixxy did her best to bottle up all of her emotions, as she had done her whole life, wanting to be the stronger one of her and Xanna. She looked to her old body hostess, her sister, her best friend, and swore to herself that she would get her and Gishezpak both out of this horrible place. 'Xanna, listen to me!' She screamed to her in her mind. 'I'm here for you now! I won't leave you alone!'

From across the room, everyone could see that Xanna's twisted smile only grew as she stared down the purple halfling girl. With a twinkle in her eye, she leaned in closer to Elros, whispering into his ear. A smirk grew onto his face and he nodded, leaving a gentle kiss on her neck.

Louis exclaimed his irritation with a growl, reached for a dagger and threw it directly for his old friend's neck. Sadly, the results of seeing his blood spill out didn't happen, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping in shock as he only stared at Xanna holding the dagger in her hand, just barely an inch away from his intended target.

"May I?" The girl asked, her eyes gleaming as she directed them toward the purple man, still keeping the twisted smile upon her face. "Yes." Elros answered, remaining completely calm, cool and collected. "You may."

Within half a second, Louis was suddenly screaming in pain, stumbling and falling backwards, groaning loudly as he reached for the dagger imbedded into his shoulder. Everyone turned to him, gasping at the sight. They never even had the chance to blink and suddenly the man had gone down with such ease.

"How the hell did she do that?" Makaza questioned, staring in horror as he watched the night elf man bleed.

Xanna laughed as she prepared to throw another dagger, carefully tracing the blade with her fingers, eyeing the group, taking her sweet time of who to down next.

"Xanna, don't! You have no idea what you're doing! You're confused!" Seda yelled out to her, knelt down next to her husband, trying to pull out the blade in his shoulder so she could properly heal his wound.

"Confused? Oh, no. No, no, no. I have never been thinking so clearly before in my entire life." The girl said with such bitterness spewing out from deep inside her, skillfully throwing her dagger into on of the paladin's hands, smiling as she jerked away from her husband and screamed out in pain as well. "You left me behind." She said to them, pulling out yet another dagger. "You were my parents. You were suppose to love me and care for me. And you left me to die."

"Xanna, we told you this!" Seda screamed, trying to pull the blade from her hand. "We didn't want you to grow up having to run for your life each day!" Louis added, gasping and groaning as he ever so slowly made progress in pulling the dagger from his shoulder.

"And I told you! I did anyway!" The girl screamed right back, her eyes becoming sharper than her own daggers as she glared at them. "Each and every single day I was in that God forsaken place, I ran. That was all I did. Everyday when I woke up, I ran. I could barely sleep, too scared because I thought I would wake up dead!" Xanna thought of each and every single memory from back at the orphanage, finally letting all of the hatred that had been building up inside of her take control. "Every night, I cried myself to sleep, so alone and scared, wishing and praying that someone would come take me away." She went on, reaching for the one earring she still had on. "I was told my mother had died giving birth to me, so I wore these to be close to her, dreaming of her being alive and holding me in her arms…" Her voice grew low, speaking calmly as she eyed the shiny thing in her hand, the sad expression on her face quickly turning back into raging hatred. "It means nothing to me now!" She screamed again, throwing the thing on the ground, stomping her foot harshly on it and breaking it into pieces. She then looked back to the elder purple rogue, her face looking dull and bored as she watched him finally pull the dagger out. "I was told my father was the one that put me in there… For awhile, I hated him… But that eventually went away, and I would dream that one day he would love me…come and save me… I wanted a father, I wanted to be daddy's little girl… But he never came." She said, her eyes drifting off to other places of the room as she remembered all of the dreams she had of her father.

Finally, after what felt like the longest moment, her eyes wandered to Cosmo, her face still dull and bored as she looked to the sparkling water pouring from his eyes. "And then he came along… The very first person to care about me." She said, a sad smile growing on her face. "The very first person to protect me from the kids at the orphanage. My first love even. The one whom I thought to be the light of my life. The one whom I thought to be an angel sent down from above just for me." She said, ending with a sigh as she eyed the dagger. "And then he left me to die too." Her eyes wandered back to the hunter, only blinking at him when he opened his mouth to say something, not surprised when nothing came out. With a sigh and a shrug, she then threw her dagger, lodging it deeply into his leg.

"Xanna, stop!" Seda screamed again, hissing as Louis helped her with the blade still in her hand. "We're sorry we left you! We were trying to protect you!"

"Wanna know what happened after he left?" Xanna went on, taking off her cloak as she slowly made her way for the group. "Things went back to normal…but worse than that." She said, a slight hysterical laugh slipping from her lips. "Ya see, there was a little boy there… Lythrien." She continued, her cloak slowly falling from her body and onto the floor. "He was a mage…a fire mage… He was the main reason why I had to run each day… Wanna know what he did after Cosmo left?" She let another hysterical laugh slip as she began to undo her chest piece, turning around to reveal the huge burn scar on her back. "He left his mark on me."

"My god…" Slipped from Seda as she and her husband looked at the scar in absolute horror, their eyes tearing up from the pain of wanting to vomit but having nothing to spew out.

"I screamed to the top of my lungs, making everyone aware of how much pain I was being put in, making my throat hoarse but still somehow having the will to keep screaming for help." Xanna went on, redressing her upper half. "Still, no one came." She said, sighing as she continued to drown in the black abyss that had been calling her name for so long. "What really pisses me off about it now…" She said, looking to her left hand. "I could have returned the favor."

'What?' Was all Ixxy could think at the statement, her eyes widening as she thought back on all the times things would spontaneously combust at Xanna's touch.

"This mark on the back of my neck… Elros told me about it. All blood elf mages have it there. A lightning bolt is for an arcane mage, raindrop for ice…and a flame for fire."

'Oh god.' Ixxy thought, her hand quickly going to the back of her neck.

"Yes." Xanna said with a smile. "We got mixed up when we fused in the womb." She said, her left hand suddenly carrying a ball of fire. "It irritates me to a point of going mad." She said, watching the flames dance in her hand. "All that time…I could have easily returned the favor…" She said, suddenly down next to her mother, burning her arms, closing her eyes and smiling as she listened to her scream. "No wonder Lythrien liked it so much. Having this kind of power to control…it's intoxicating."

"Xanna, stop it, you idiot!" Ixxy yelled, reaching for the girl's ponytail. Within the blink of an eye, she was suddenly on the floor a good distance away from the group, groaning in pain. "Agh…"

"Don't even get me started on you." Xanna said, slowly making her way for the girl. "You were there with me the whole time, there in my mind, able to see every last bit of all that I went through… And all you did was hide, leaving me alone." She said, narrowing her eyes down at her, summoning another fireball. "Even the voice in my own mind…left me alone to die." She said in a low growl, placing her foot on Ixxy's throat.

"Ixxy!" Makaza called out, mindlessly running over to help the girl, suddenly pinned to the ground, looking up to Xanna. "Ah!" He exclaimed, quickly throwing his arms in front of his face. "Ak!"

"Yes, and you…" Xanna said, looking dully down at the orc. "Can't do anything without big brother by your side, can you? Or that stupid back sassing imp you almost fell apart over." She hissed, throwing a fireball at the imp, making him fly a good distance away like she had done to Ixxy without even looking to him. All Makaza could do was bite his lip and close his eyes to hold back a whimper. "You're nothing without someone there to help you." She said, getting off of him, her eyes landing on the distressed tauren.

As soon as he was targeted, the shaman was destroyed. He knew he didn't have a chance against this girl. Desperate for some form as reassuring and comfort, he looked to his troll friend, wordlessly pleading to him for help. The blue teen looked back for only a moment, then looked away, leaving the tauren to fend for himself like he and Xanna had done for their whole lives. 'I'm sorry, Mokoki…'

Xanna chuckled as she harshly grabbed the tauren by his nose ring. "He can't help you." She said, that twisted smirk back on her face. "You're a horrible friend too." She pierced right through him immediately with her stinging words of hate. "Your "best friend" is in need, and you can't see it. Instead of helping him get through what's wrong, you just go off chasing girls." She chuckled again, folding her arms over her chest, eyeing him up and down. "You abandoned him before he even had a chance to drown."

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" Mokoki snapped, swinging a hand at the girl, only to be harshly tossed to the ground. "Stupid…" Xanna pondered on it. "I thought you were into stupid hot girls. Easier to get what you want, isn't it? And while you're off playing, the one you call a friend is dying." She said, looking to the troll, giving him a stern look. "I'm not the only one with scars."

At that, Gishezpak let out the smallest sigh he could, taking off his cloak and upper things like she had done a moment ago, slowly turning in a circle to reveal all the scars he had on his body. Mokoki's eyes widened in horror at them. "Gizzy…"

"Elros says that failure is not an option. If I fail, I must live with it permanently marked on me…"

"You sick bastard…" Mokoki growled, looking away from his broken friend and to the one that had done it to him. "Thank you." Was all he said, with the cockiest smile he'd ever seen.

"Xanna, cut it out!" Akazil finally found his voice and threw it into the ring. "Can't you see that we're all sorry! We wouldn't be here if we didn't care!"

"True enough." Xanna said solemnly, turning to the bald orc. "But why do you care at all? Why bother? Why go through all this hassle? As Ixxy said, all you did was fall for a pretty face. You don't know me at all, so why even be here?"

"Because I didn't just fall for a pretty face." The orc growled her, taking a step closer. "I fell for the most wonderful girl ever. She's cute and goofy and fun to hang out with and all around amazing." He went on, continuing to close the space between him and her. "If I had been there in the past, I would have stayed, I would have protected you. That's why I'm here, to protect you." He said, reaching for her hands, holding them lovingly. "Believe me, Xanna… I love you." He said, his red eyes making contact with her dark yellow ones.

Xanna blinked up to him, all of her anger washed away for just the smallest moment, feeling so comfortable and safe with Akazil holding her hands. Sadly, feeling Elros' glare from him touching her shooed all of that off again. With a sigh, her eyes dulled again. "Good for you." She said, lightly burning his hands.

"Ah!" Akazil screamed, quickly retreating his hands, shaking them and blowing on them.

"He has the absolute worst habit of touching me, doesn't he?" Xanna said to Elros as she made his way for him again. The elf nodded to her, keeping his eyes on the young orc. "I believe we need to fix it." He said.

"Oh, what?" Dethiam perked up. "No comments about me being here?" She said, feeling left out. "What about how I'm just a mindless killing machine?"

Xanna laughed at the undead girl. "You're not even worth it. Yeah, you're a mindless killing machine, but without your head attached to your shoulders, you're nothing but a mere walking corpse just waiting to fall apart."

"That's better." Dethiam smiled, feeling better now that she had been acknowledged.

With a roll of her eyes at the undead girl first, Xanna addressed her attention to Elros. "Can we rid of them all now? I'm getting bored." She said plainly, exposing her neck when Elros reached up a hand to finger it lightly. "Yes we can. I am growing tired as well and would like to continue on with my plans I had set out for the day."

"I hope I'm on that to do list of yours." The girl smirked, almost wanting to roll on the floor in a fit of laughter at how shocked the group on the other side of the room was.

"Xan Xan!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Quickly, Xanna's twisted "happiness" had disappeared and she was throwing fireballs wildly in the direction of the hunter and his pets. "I am not your little Xan Xan anymore!" She screamed, keeping her eyes targeted on him as he did his best to dodge all of the fire. "You changed that when you left me!" She yelled more, taking a battle stance, her hands up by the side of her face, summoning all the fire that she could. When done, it look as if she were tossing a miniature meteor at the poor lad.

"Holy shit!" Cosmo exclaimed, barely dodging the thing. "Xanna, stop it!" He said as he stood up as straight as he could again. "I don't wanna hurt you!" He said, tears forming in his eyes again as he reached a shaky hand for his bow.

The girl only laughed at him. "Too late for that."

* * *

"Xanna, please!" Cosmo begged, sniffling as he aimed his arrow at his old friend. "I really don't wanna hurt you…" He repeated with a whimper. Alongside him, his lioness hesitantly got in her battle stance as well, her ears folding back in sadness like her master's and Jerry's.

Everyone could only huddle up together away from the two, anxious and scared at what the girl was planning to do.

'Xanna, stop!' Ixxy screamed over and over to the girl in her mind, still receiving no sign of an answer.

"You walked away from me…when I needed you." Was all Xanna said, reaching for something on her person. When she had it, she quickly threw it on the ground, disappearing in the smoke, reappearing behind the hunter, a dagger clenched tightly in her hands as she prepared to strike him down.

'Xanna!' Ixxy screamed to her again in her mind, reaching for one of the girl's old memories from back at the orphanage and throwing it at her.

Xanna's eyes widened at the memory, freezing as she watched it. It was always one of her favorite memories with Cosmo. She'd been beaten to near death, her clothes torn to pieces, her earrings stolen by one of the other girls, tied to a tree and left to die out in the cold rain. She lowered her dagger slowly, completely spaced out to the others as she watched her younger self cry.

Then she suddenly fell onto the wet grass.

Looking up, the poor little girl saw her hero, suddenly pulled up onto her feet and pulled into such a sweet embrace.

"I'll never leave you alone again." Cosmo said, holding her tightly and crying along with her as they stood together in the rain.

When the memory was over, Xanna felt as if she was about to throw up, her heart was beating so fast, her body was shaking, all she could do was growl and grip her head in her hands tightly. "It's a lie!" She screamed to herself, slapping Cosmo down to the ground. She snarled, tears sliding down her face as she narrowed her eyes at the hunter on his back, looking back up to her in fear. "That night in the rain…" She said to him. "You said you would never leave me alone again… And you still left me! !" She screamed, pulling out another dagger.

"Xanna…" Cosmo said gently, getting back onto his feet carefully. "I'm sorry. I can't say it enough. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you." He said, slowly wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "If…" He said softly, sighing, looking deeply into her eyes as Akazil had tried to do. "If killing me will make you happy…then do it." He said, grabbing one of her hands and placing the dagger to his chest. "I only want you to be happy." He ended, kissing her softly on her lips like he had always wished to do.

Back in the center of the room, Elros growled at the sight, his hands spontaneously combusting with how irritated he was. Gishezpak's eyes widened and he took a step or two away to be safe.

"Wha-… What?" Stammered the girl, looking back up to him. "Kill me." He repeated, putting a little more pressure on the dagger on his chest. She was taken aback, thinking that there would be a fight or something from all of them, all trying their best to get her back. She had never expected this, for one of them; Cosmo, no less; to walk up and willingly sacrifice their life.

"The same goes for us." Akazil perked up, tossing aside his weapon and shield. "If you wanna kill us all, then just do it."

"You still have that Spirit Healer coupon, right…" Louis muttered to his wife as she finished healing her burn wounds. "Yep." She replied with a nod.

"You think none of us care about you, but you're wrong. We wouldn't be here if we didn't, Xanna. And if killing us all is what it takes to get you to see that, then so be it."

"Except for me." Dethiam said. "I'm here just because I'm bored."

Slowly, everyone turned to stare blankly at the girl trying to ruin their serious moment.

"What?"

Elros rolled his eyes and grunted in irritation. "Enough of this nonsense." He said, addressing his attention back to his queen. "Get on with it. If they are all willing to die, then don't stop them."

"B-But-"

"Are you going against what I say?" The man growled, narrowing his eyes at the girl. She shook her head profusely, so much that she dropped her daggers to the ground. She let out a small sound of distress as she stumbled to pick them up.

Elros sighed in irritation. "This is ridiculous. Troll!" He snapped, turning his head to Gishezpak. "End this."

With a nod, Gishezpak pulled out his staff and made his way for the group. "No, no! Wait! I can do it!" Xanna protested, blocking Cosmo from the shaman. "I-I-I-I just got caught o-off guard! I can do it!" She snapped, gripping her daggers tightly again, turning around to face her old friend. She took in a deep breath and shoved him hard back to the ground. "Fight me!" She said, kicking at him.

"No."

"Fight me, dammit!"

"I won't fight you, Xanna. I want you to be happy."

"Agh, fight me! !" She growled, throwing a dagger next to his face. "You worthless piece of nothing!"

As she let out another sound of irritation and distress, Xanna was tackled to the ground. "If you want a fight, then fight me." Ixxy told her, gripping her wrists tightly. The girl was relieved, not wanting to fight someone that refused to fight back. The thought of that stayed in her mind for a moment; not wanting to do to others like what was done to her. She shook her head to get it out of her mind. 'Let's get this bullshit over with.' She growled to herself, throwing Ixxy off of her, quickly leaping back onto her feet and pulling out another dagger.

"Ixxy, no!" Cosmo shouted, now being held down by the troll's staff.

"We came to get these two back! I refuse to go down without even trying! So if they want a fight, then I'll give 'em what hell I can!"

"Why don't you just crawl back to your hole." Xanna laughed, throwing a dagger at her, nicking the girl's shoulder. She growled at the cut, gritting her teeth at the sting of the pain. 'I wasn't there when you needed me in the past… I was scared and I'm sorry. But I'm here now, when you need a hand to hold as you cry… Why can't you see it!' Ixxy screamed to girl again in her mind, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference.

Everyone only watched as Xanna chased Ixxy down with daggers and fireballs. Cosmo took advantage of the moment and tripped the troll, quickly getting back to his feet, grabbing his bow and arrows before Gishezpak could get back up. "I won't fight her, but I'll fight you if I have to, Gizzy." He said, aiming an arrow at him.

Like a robot, Gishezpak was quiet and did as his master told him to, going after Cosmo without a second thought. He summoned a totem to slow down his movement, another to shoot fire at him. When those were placed, he shot lightning bolt after lightning bolt at the elf, wanting to please his master; it was all he had left in his pitiful life.

Due to the dagger still wedged in his leg, Cosmo fell back to the ground, doing all he could to ignore the pain and keep himself together. Gishezpak slowly drew closer, preparing his next lightning bolt. The hunter was terrified, he crawled away as much as he could on his back, barely keeping hold of his weapons. His two faithful pets even leapt in front of him to protect him; Mittens hissing harshly at the troll as he aimed for her master.

Quickly, Cosmo shoved the lioness and mouse out of the way, not wanting for them to get hurt. "Stay back!" He ordered them when they were about to make their way back. He then looked to the troll, held his breath and closed his eyes. He heard the firing of the lightning bolt, but felt no immediate pain. Slowly opening his eyes, Cosmo saw that Gishezpak's shot was blocked by one of the tauren's own lightning bolts.

With the strength of both of their spells colliding, they were both forced to slide away from each other, only just a bit, slowly sliding back as each teen stood his ground, eyes making contact. Wordlessly, they yelled at each other, cried with each other, breaking down more and more on the inside and still refusing to let it show, still refusing to say the words aloud; "I'm sorry."

Gishezpak was the first to make another move, still feeling his master's eyes watching him close. Quickly, he shot another spell at his old friend, shocking him with a concussive force and slowing down his movement. Just as fast as he had fired that spell, he summoned more totems and began to cast a chain of lighting bolts, one of which hit the tauren's hoof; bouncing off of even; and then headed for the grounded hunter.

Even with Gishezpak's earth shock spell still in affect, Mokoki was quick to place a shield on the boy on the ground, then another over his pet lioness when the lightning bolt made a leap for her as well. Just as he was turning back around to face the troll again, he felt a searing pain take over his body, forcing him to fall to the ground. The tauren exclaimed out in pain, feeling the worst of it in his nose for the spell made his nose ring incredibly hot. 'This is what I get for having piercings…' He thought, somehow managing to find the strength to stand up again. Doing all he could to fight back tears from the pain, he summoned a healing totem at his feet and stood his ground, awaiting the troll's next chain of spells.

Still an empty shell of himself, Gishezpak continued to fight his best friend, casting a spell to even more so worsen the one already placed on the tauren.

Just as quickly, Mokoki counterattacked, casting a shear of wind, interrupting the troll's spell, holding his breath as the flame shock finished its course and his totem on the ground healed him.

Without even thinking, Akazil charged for the troll to help Mokoki, getting lucky enough to catch him off guard and knock him to the ground with his shield. Gishezpak took the slightest moment to be shocked and embarrassed, immediately feeling his master's disapproval. Holding back a growl, he kicked the orc off his feet and leapt back onto his own, about to jam his staff through his chest as hard as he could, suddenly being hit in the face by a small fireball.

"Nice shot, Eek." Makaza said to his imp, preparing to fire a shadow bolt.

Being forced to stumble backward a bit from shock, the troll let out a small growl and targeted the two parasites, quickly throwing a frost spell in their direction before going back to the orc on the ground and the tauren off to the side.

Stopping his spell, Makaza kicked his imp out of harm's way to take the damage himself.

"Makaza!" Akazil called out for his brother, forgetting all about the troll above him for just a moment as he watched the spell head for the young warlock, not even getting a chance to blink when a shield was placed upon him. Quickly his attention shot toward the tauren, watching as he cast a spell to knock Gishezpak away. Very thankful, but having no time to say so, Akazil got back to his feet and began to help the tauren once more. He attempted to rend the troll, growling when he was able to dodge it successfully.

"Go get him, Mittens!" Cosmo said to his pet lioness, grabbing his bow and an arrow, aiming it at the angry and confused shaman to help his friends. Mittens was quick at obeying her master, running up to Gishezpak, trying to claw and bite him.

Being more on his guard, Gishezpak was able to dodge every single one of their attacks, still able to throw in a few of his own; most of them hitting his target successfully.

"You're doing it wrong, you morons!" Dethiam shouted to the group, getting bored of standing idly by and watching the boys have fun. Pulling out her daggers, she ran up group, leaping over the tauren to tackle the troll. "Ye haw!" She exclaimed, taking a firm grip of his mohawk as he tried to toss her off.

"Lou, we have to help." Seda said, looking to her husband, only seeing air. "Lou?"

* * *

Elros was quite comfortable in his chair, a small smirk on his face as he watched the fights before him, proud of all the mayhem he caused, part of him in the back of his mind wondering if his father would feel the same. He quickly destroyed the thought before it had a chance to grow, keeping his focus on what was in front of him, and next to him. "You're still too loud to be a rogue, Louis." He said to the night elf next to him, his eyes staying forward for a moment longer before slowly addressing them onto his old friend as he came out of his stealth. "You really should've been a warrior. They're loud and clumsy." He smirked at hearing the orc growl and nearly stumble onto his backside from letting his irritation get the better of him.

"I'm too fast to be a warrior." He replied, keeping his dagger to the man's neck. "True, but you certainly have the patience of one." Elros instigated, addressing his eyes forward again. "But, then again, we all have very thin patience once in awhile."

"Especially when you're old best friend in all of both worlds goes insane, tries kidnapping your bride to be, and then going after your daughter. All the while, also trying to take over the whole damn universe like a mad lunatic!"

"If wanting a more neat and organized world to live in makes me a lunatic…" He said, addressing his eyes back to him, looking him right into his. "Then so be it." He finished, blinking himself out of harm's way. Louis growled, about to leap over the chair and for Elros, suddenly being held back. "Not so fast." The mad man said, smirking as he watched his copies keep the rogue busy. "Don't you at least want to see how well I've trained your daughter?" He addressed a hand toward the two girls still fighting around the room, Xanna being more of the winner so far.

"I have to say that I most certainly respect you." Ixxy panted, somehow finally managing to pin Xanna down to attempt catching her breath. "I don't like ya, but I respect ya. She's been here only how long and she's kicking my ass…"

Elros smirked at the compliment, watching as Xanna grunted and shoved Ixxy off of herself, looking as if she'd been wasting no energy at all. "I seem to have quite a way with your daughters." He said to the night elf man that had still been fighting off his copies.

"My dagger is about to have quite a way with your throat." Louis growled, somehow managing to dodge the simultaneous pyroblast spells. Elros only laughed at him, stopped when Seda had begun to cast her spells to help her husband.

"Still too slow, Seda." The cocky elf man said, grabbing her by the hand, dancing with her as he dodged all of her attacks, loving ever so much to toy with the woman. "Just think, if you had married me, I would have danced with you like this everyday." He held her close, gripping her arms tightly in one hand as he dipped her down. "I still will, if you finally wish to take my offer."

"Not even in your dreams." The paladin growled, narrowing her emerald green eyes as she remembered of the offer he'd made her. Her anger always became more intense as she thought of it, nearly sickening her.

"Have it your way then, you spoiled brat." Elros said nonchalantly, dropping the woman, looking down to her as he took off his cloak to fight, his face almost going completely expressionless.

Trying to be hasty to get back to her feet and stop him from casting protection spells on himself, Seda couldn't help but pity him. He had such a sad past, as sad as Xanna's, if not sadder. All he ever wanted was someone to care for him, but he went after it all wrong and neither she or Louis could help him to change it. 'I'm sorry, El.' She thought, preparing to strike at him.

"WAIT!"

"Huh?" "What?" Came the replies of everyone, looking to the warlock.

"Did you honestly just shout that in the middle of a fight?" Elros questioned, staring blankly at him. "What…what kind of person does that? That…that's ridiculous. And everyone stopped. Even more ridiculous! What kind of absurd-!"

"Look…" Makaza said, pointing to the girls.

Their fight had ended up with them stripping each other of their weapons, stumbling in the nice fountain placed in the room, and then stripping each other of pieces of their armor as they scratched and bit and pulled on each other's hair.

Louis and Elros both became red in the face, then glared death daggers toward the young orc, preparing to tackle him and give him a good what for. Seda, fortunately for Makaza, was able to hold them back.

"Dude…nice…" Mokoki said, watching along with the warlock and his imp.

"Wow, they're good at working each other." Dethiam threw in, pulling out a chair and some popcorn to watch as well.

"Mister Akazil…" Gishezpak said, giving the orc a tissue. "Your nose is bleeding."

"O-oh, thanks…" He replied, his face completely flushed as he stared at the two elves fighting each other in the water.

"This is so wrong…these are my daughters…" Louis whimpered, being forced to watch his babies have an arousing cat fight in front of hormonal teenage boys, and Elros.

"I have no problem with watching it. I just cannot comprehend that we actually stopped to do so. We were all having our own battles and-"

"Shh! You're ruining it!" Dethiam said, eating popcorn and watching the fight, ducking when Elros threw a fireball at her.

"Dude, this is gonna make us so much gold." Mokoki said cheekily, filming along with Makaza.

Elros only snarled like a territorial dog as he looked to all of the teenagers watching his queen fight her sister. Even Gishezpak just watched instead of taking advantage of the moment. 'I knew I should have given him that hormonal removal treatment.' He thought, growling as he began to throw fireballs rapidly in a fit of anger and jealousy. "Worthless dogs!" He shouted, elbowing Seda in the stomach to get away. "Especially you!" He addressed toward the troll, firing frostbolts at him to slow down his movement. "Stopping a fight when the enemy tells you! And to watch a girl; my queen; fight in the water! !"

Gishezpak stayed silent, trying to make his body go numb as quickly as he could before Elros inflicted any real pain onto him for his mistake.

"I should've known better than to take your family in. Good for nothing trolls! Time to have you join them!" He yelled down at the poor boy, preparing to cast a fire spell on him.

"El, no!" Seda shouted, trying to put a shield over the blue teen, getting knocked down for doing so. As was anyone else that attempted to save the troll.

* * *

Xanna had a tight grasp on Ixxy's throat, panting and growling as she held the girl down under the water, looking her in her green eyes, almost completely soulless by this point, gripping her purple neck tighter and tighter.

'Xanna…look!' Ixxy managed to choke out in their entwined minds, pointing to whatnots going on just a little ways away.

Against the better judgment that Elros had taught her, Xanna turned her head, her scowl quickly turning into an expression of shock and worry as she looked to the tall elf man quickly downing all of the group, then addressing his hatred toward a helpless little troll.

"Gizzy!" She shrieked, letting go of Ixxy; whom she left to gasp and choke for air; running for her daggers, then to be a shield for the shaman. "What the hell are you doing! He's not the enemy!"

"My Queen…" Elros purred, leaning down a bit, gently grabbing at the girl's chin. "He is weak minded. He always has been, and he always will be. There is nothing I can do that will seem to change it. He is nothing but a waste of our time. He is, as are the rest of the people here, a nuisance that needs to be rid of."

"The only nuisance here that needs to be rid of is you!" Louis barked, achy, covered in scratches, burn marks and bruises, but still managing to get back to his feet. He was quickly forced to fumble back down, a dagger making a home in his thigh. "Agh!" He groaned and gasped at the pain.

Addressing her attention away from the purple man and back to "her king", looking up to him in distress for her downed companion. "H-he may be weak minded, but he is still useful." She said, doing her best to not anger the man. "Just let me be in charge of him. I'll keep him in line."

Elros looked to the troll, almost staring a hole right through him, then back to the lovely girl before him. "You're too kind hearted. You need to get rid of that if you want to survive in life." He said plainly to her, kissing her on the forehead.

Xanna became flustered for the smallest moment, then turned away, faking a glare down at the troll to not appear soft. "Get up!" She yelled at him, even kicking at him. "We have work to be done and we can't do it with you lying down on the job!" She kicked at him again, hoping that Elros was buying it. 'C'mon, Gizzy, please get up. I'm so confused right now and I don't wanna be in it alone. Please, please, please get up.'

* * *

Panting as she climbed out of the fountain, Ixxy looked out to her injured friends and parents, a small scowl making its way on her face when she addressed her eyes to her twin. 'C'mon, Gizzy, please get up. I'm so confused right not and I don't wanna be in it alone. Please, please, please get up.' She heard the girl say in her mind, her scowl getting a bit smaller. 'Xanna, I know you're still in there somewhere. I know that you don't want to be doing this. You're just scared and hurt and refuse to believe there's someone there to help you.'

With a low growl, the girl spun around and began to throw flaming daggers at the purple teen, mentally putting up the brick wall.

"Keep me out all you like!" Ixxy yelled to her, dodging and even deflecting some of the flaming weapons. "I'm gonna make you see what's right and what's wrong!" Using her sprint ability, Ixxy ran for the girl, jumping and kicking at her. Sadly, Elros grabbed her by the ankle, spun her round and tossed her to the other side of the room. She groaned as she sat up straight, amazed that she hadn't broken her neck.

"I'm almost tempted to keep them. They're fun to play with." Elros laughed, smirking as he watched all of his opponents squirm and groan in pain, even with Seda managing to give them a few healing spells here and there.

"Xanna, please…" Akazil groaned as he got back to his feet, looking to his love with pleading eyes. "Why can't you see that we care about you?"

"Yes…" Seda whimpered, finishing with healing what she could of the group's wounds. "Xanna…" She said, getting enough courage to walk up to the girl. "I love you so much… You father does too. We missed you so much and thought of you everyday. Please, listen… Elros is the bad one here. He is the reason that we had to give you up." She cried, slowly snaking her arms around her daughter, embracing her. "My heart broke the day we had to leave you…"

Everyone only watched in silence, anxious to see of what Xanna would do, hoping maybe Seda had gotten through to her, and fearing so much for the paladin if she hadn't.

Xanna frowned at her mother's hug. "You said it broke." She whispered, her had on the woman's chest, feeling her heartbeat. "It did, I promise." Seda told her, more tears sliding down her face, almost worried that Xanna could feel her heart beating faster and faster. "It's fine…" She heard her say. "I'll break it for you!"

An in instant, Seda's eyes widened, feeling a horrible sharp and stinging pain right through her chest. Slowly, she began to pull herself away, wanting to scream but not having the voice to as she looked to the bloody dagger. Her breathing getting fast and short, she then looked to her daughter, seeing her smiling. Even though it was for something so wrong, Seda was happy to see her daughter smile, unable to help her own from it. Crying her last tears and taking a last breath, she managed to reach up a hand and cup her daughter's face. "I'm sorry." Came her last whisper, sliding the rest of the way off the dagger, falling to the ground, falling into the darkness.

"SEDA! ! ! !"

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry for the wait. I truly am. I believe one more chapter...and it's done.


	44. The End

That's right, folks. The final chapter. Read it slowly to enjoy it as long as you can.

* * *

Louis stared at the body on the floor, feeling so sick he literally did vomit at the sight. He felt so embarrassed and vulnerable, gasping for air when he was done, whimpering and sniffling as the tears started, mindlessly crawling through his own waste as he made his way for his wife. "Seda…" He whimpered, looking to her beautiful face, seeing the smile she had. Even with hearing what she was whispering to their lost daughter, he had no idea why she would be smiling at that moment, but feeling a bit comfortable that she had gone happy; at least, he'd hoped she went happy.

Sniffling and doing all he could to ignore his surroundings, he sat on his knees and gently placed the upper half of her body in his lap, cradling her as he only cried and stared at her, doing his best to ignore her bloody chest. "Seda…" He whimpered again, holding the cold body close, softly crying into her neck. "Don't go…please…" He pleaded to the body, continuing to cry as he looked back to her face, feeling sick again as he stared at the pretty smile she had on once more, still unable to make out why in the worlds she would be smiling at that time. "Oh, Seda…" He sniffled, slowly looking up to Xanna, his heart so broken that he'd lost everything. First he had lost his best friend to a black abyss that he was unable to save him from, the daughter he thought he'd lost so long ago was alive and resented him and wasn't shy about showing it, the daughter he'd kept on his mind for the past fourteen years had gone mad with loneliness, now he'd lost his wife, the only companion he had to help him get through it all.

Xanna looked down at the sight, that dull and bored expression on her face again, completely unmoved.

Elros slowly made his way over, kneeling down next to his old friends, killing any old emotions that attempted to make themselves known from seeing them this way. He simply pursed his lips, looking to his sobbing friend, remembering all the times he'd helped him get through his own tears the best he could. Then he looked to the only woman he ever truly loved, saving the memory of her smile since he had long forgotten what it had looked like. "What a waste…" He said, patting Louis as he continued to whimper and cry into the dead woman's neck. "Pity." He added before standing up straight, looking to all of the teens just a little ways away, all sad and scared and confused and crying. He smirked deviously at them. "So…who's next?"

Makaza whimpered, holding his imp; which had somehow managed to avoid all of the battle aside from the fireball and make his way back for the young lad; and inching closer to his brother, vigorously shaking with fear and needing some form of comfort. "Ak, what're we gonna do?" He whispered to him, keeping his eyes on the two elves making their way for the group.

As if the other orc would know what to do. He wanted to, but he didn't, just simply had no clue. He was scared like the others; well, maybe aside from Dethiam. He tried to think of something, but none of them were even a spec of nothing compared to this psychopath or the new Xanna. "M-Mister Darkmoon!" He attempted getting Louis' attention, any hope he had left fading quickly when the broken man stayed with his dead wife. They were the only ones that had a real chance at getting through a fight with these two and Xanna had taken down two birds with one stone with what she did; more rather, two people with one dagger. All in all, they were doomed.

"What shall we do with them, my king?" Xanna purred to Elros, circling the teens like a hungry vulture over its prey, awaiting to be told of what to do. "Hm…" He replied, smirking as he looked down to them and the shiny liquid slowly pouring from all of their eyes. He placed a hand on his chin and gave thought, then pursed his lips. "Well, they have been fun, but I do grow bored. But…" His smirk quickly came back. "Perhaps we can put them away for later? You can never have too many toys."

"Oh, I certainly hope not." The young girl purred again, making her way back to be next to the man, her eyes going to Akazil, feeling a knot in her stomach as he made that pitiful face up at her. She'd made that face herself too many times to count and nobody helped her. Her heart began to beat so fast, trying to tell her to do what was right and help.

Elros scowled when he saw that she was eyeing that thing again, then kicked him onto his back, keeping him pinned down with his foot on his throat. "Akazil!" He heard the other yelp. "We won't keep this one. It's broken." His scowl grew deeper as he slowly put more pressure on the boy's throat, only listening as the other teens whimpered and cried.

"We…" Ixxy finally managed to speak again, using the wall to help her get her achy body onto its feet. She groaned, panting from exhaustion, an eye closed from sweat getting into it, stinging it and making it irritated. She forced the eye open anyway, then narrowed both of them onto the horrible man. "We are not toys that you can do with as you please…"

"Hm…I believe you're right." He said, his face plain and dull. "Toys don't talk back." He growled, narrowing his eyes right back.

"Yeah! And could a toy do this!" Dethiam said, charging and jumping toward the elf man. He quickly ducked and so the undead girl was caught by Xanna, her head being removed. Before the girl had a chance of telling her body where to go, she tossed the head to the ground. Dethiam growled and made her head hop to be on its side, before she could make it hop again to find her body or a foot to bite on, she felt pressure to the side of her face. "Hm?" She said in surprise, her eyes a bit wide under her belts. The next thing she knew, she was following Seda into the darkness, Xanna squishing her head to mush beneath her boot.

The other teens gasped and whimpered more, huddling up even more so with each other, doing all they could to fight back their tears.

"I'm gonna need new boots…" Xanna said solemnly, shaking the goo of the undead girl's brains as much as she could off her boot, almost wanting to laugh as she heard the body finally go limp and fall onto the ground with a thud. Elros did laugh, so sick and twisted, still somehow managing to keep his foot on the orc's throat even though distracted.

Ixxy leaned against the wall still, idly watching, finally catching her breath and yet still unable to breath with what she'd been seeing, her heart beating so fast it began to hurt almost as much as the actual wounds she'd been rubbing and holding on on her body. "You're a monster…" She muttered just loud enough for the girl to hear. "Huh?" Xanna replied, almost forgetting that the purple girl was even there. She looked to her, making eye contact. "Everyone…always called you a monster…because of what you are…" She groaned and gasped from the stinging pain of her wounds. "And you began to wonder if it was true… It was far from true, Xanna. You were never a monster… But you are now."

"If I am, then so are you!" She growled, suddenly in front of her, pinning her hard against the wall, holding a dagger to her throat. "I'm a bitch…but I'm far from a monster."

"Then how am I one! We're both halflings!"

"When will you learn that that doesn't make you a monster, you idiot…"

"If that doesn't make me a monster, then…" Xanna growled and forced back a whimper, looking to Ixxy with such distress as she always had done. "Then what does?"

"Killing innocents…killing those you love… You killed your mother, Xanna."

"She had it coming!" She screamed, hot angry tears falling down her face. "And let me ask you something…" Ixxy said quietly, her eyes becoming so dull now. "If Elros claims that he loves you so much…followed you your whole life…has all this power… Then why didn't he ever come to take you away from the orphanage?"

That was what did it, what finally hit Xanna, and it hit her hard. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she thought about it; he had everything, had all this power, and the only thing left that he wanted before continuing on with his plans was her. Against the man's teachings and judgment he'd taught her, she slowly lowered her weapon and stopped pinning the purple girl, turning around to face him, her lips pursed and her eyes showing her confusion fully. "She…has a point… Why…why didn't you come save me?"

"I was doing my best to avoid being caught, my queen. People would have noticed an orphan gone missing." He answered simply, looking the girl right in the eye to convince her. "He's lying, Xanna!" Came from the other one. "You be quiet!"

"Xanna, think about it! Yes, people would have noticed, but the one orphan no one gave a damn about? Really? He could've taken you at any time!"

"That's…true too…" The confused girl whimpered, taking one hand and placing it on her other arm. "Why didn't you come save me?"

Elros sighed and rolled his eyes, then looked back to her and gave off a small shrug. "I had to be sure you could fend for yourself before I came to take you."

Xanna felt the words go right through her, piercing her heart. "Fend…fend for myself? You had to make sure I could fend for myself before finally taking me? But…but I thought you actually cared about me…because of what pain we shared!"

"I do love you, my queen, but as much as I would like to be, I cannot always be there for you."

"You see, Xanna? He doesn't love you! He never did! You're just a replacement for what he couldn't have!"

"You shut your filthy halfling mouth!" Elros barked, finally releasing the orc beneath his foot, addressing all his attention, all his anger on the girl against the wall.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Xanna yelled to the man, earning questionable looks from everyone; including Louis. "Be silent, my queen…" Elros growled, now narrowing his eyes at her. "You used the sad story card on me! Because you knew how I felt! You were shunned by you own damn parents because of what you are! How you came into this world, even!"

"I said BE SILENT!" Elros yelled at the top of his lungs to the girl, fireballs now in his hands. "You took a poor innocent, hurt and vulnerable girl and toyed with her mind! Tricked her!" She yelled right back, also conjuring fireballs. "You made me a monster!"

"You dare raise your tone with me! Threaten me! I am the one who cares about you! I took you in and gave you a home!""You never cared about me at all! Ixxy's right! All I am was just a replacement! You don't care! These people here, they're the ones that care about me! Oh god, why didn't I see it sooner…" She whimpered, the flames in her hands dying down for a slight moment, then getting big once more.

"I grow tired of this nonsense. I will be sure if I cannot get what I want, then no one may have it! ! Troll!"

"Gizzy!" Xanna turned to the blue troll that had made sure to keep out of the way until called upon. "Fight with me!"

"Do as your master tells you!""I'm not going to tell you to do something you don't want to, but please, fight along with me, Gizzy! Help me to stop him!"

The troll was confused, having to decide of who to listen to, so unsure of which way to go. "Troll, do as I command!" Came the fearful yell of his master. "Gizzy, aren't you tired?" Came the sweet voice of the angel that managed to keep him sane when he'd lost his family. "Aren't you tired of the scars? The hurt? The yelling? Aren't you tired of being alone? Don't you wanna be with your family again?"

Gishezpak's lip quivered at the thought of hearing his mother scream for him when he told them the news of their release. He missed her so much, and his dad, his brother and sister. For the past nine years, all her wanted to do was be with his family, away from this horrible place forever. 'Mama…' He thought.

"What family?" Elros spat. "He has no family to go to!" He yelled, earning a head perk from the young blue teen. "What?…" He whispered. "They're dead." He said slowly, a smirk on his face. "Now do as I tell you before you join them."

Gishezpak's heart began racing again, his stomach twisting, the emotions he was forbidden to feel making him sick. "But…you promised…"

"I promised that if you got me what I wanted, I would free them. I never promised to release you or that I would not harm them."

Finally, he was completely broken. Xanna and the thought of his family being safe were the only things keeping him going. Now he had neither of the two. So slowly, he made his way to be by his master's side.

"No! No, Gizzy! They're not dead! I promise they're not! I found them when I ran away! I was able to find a healer in a nearby city! Gizzy, they're safe!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Miss Xanna… I'll never be with them again… My master is all I have now."

"No he's not, Gizzy. You have us. You have me." She began to smile to him. "I told you…I won't leave you alone."

Gishezpak did all he could to bottle up his emotions, losing the battle, so broken that he it seemed he was unable to do anything at all.

"Are you…crying?" Elros hissed, looking down to the teen, roughly grabbing him by the chin, scoffing when seeing the liquid pouring from his eyes. "Pathetic!" He spat, shoving him to the ground. All the troll did was continue to quietly sob as he curled up into a ball on the cold floor. "I don't need your help anyway! I can handle this on my own!" His master yelled down at him.

"Gizzy!" Xanna exclaimed, rushing to the boy's side. "Leave him be and fight me, if that's what we are doing!"

"No!" Xanna looked back to scorn him. "Not until everyone's out of the way…" She said, turning back to troll, ignoring the feeling of Elros rolling his eyes at her. "Gizzy…Gizzy, get up." She said to him softly. "You need to be out of the way to not get hurt…" She continued, frowning when the troll was unmoving. She pursed her lips and thought for a moment, feeling the rare dull bulb above her head when she had gotten an idea.

Sticking out her tongue to make her concentration face, Xanna carefully began to slide her arms beneath the troll, scooping him up to carry him bridle style. He sniffled and whimpered when he looked to her, throwing his face in his hands to continue crying as she carried him to be with the rest of the group.

As she did so, Elros only stared in a bit of shock, amazed at how strong the small girl was. 'I believe I have greatly underestimated her… I won't make that mistake again.'

* * *

Though it was only a short distance, Xanna felt like it was the longest walk ever to the rest of the group. Swallowing whatever was in her throat hard, she slowly made her way to be in front of the tauren, accepting the glare he had in full. Carefully, she placed the troll in his lap, then took a step or two away so he could comfort him. She decided to take a short moment to watch Mokoki hold his friend close as he cried into his chest, trying her hardest not to breakdown as well.

When finally managing to look away, Xanna looked to a little ways across the room, catching her father looking to her over his shoulder. Spotted, he quickly went back to hiding his face in his dead wife.

Xanna bit on her lips, mustering up the courage to make his way for him and tell him to be with the group to be safe.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on shoulder. "I'll get him." Ixxy told her, patting her before she slowly limped to the man. Everyone only watched her in silence; Elros looking extremely bored. While waiting for Ixxy to make the man safe, she fidgeted with her fingers, thinking of how stupid and awful of a person she'd become, carefully taking a step or two away from the group to be safe that they didn't maul her; and just as Akazil was reaching out a comforting hand.

"C'mon." Xanna heard Ixxy say softly as she lightly tugged on the man's ponytail. She then began to curl up her toes in her boots as she watched Louis carefully pick up Seda's body to carry her over as well. When they were out of the way, Xanna carefully went over to Dethiam's body and brought it over. After that, she went over where she started off in the battle to gather up her shattered earring, putting it in her pocket.

Watching as she ever so carefully picked up the pieces of what use to be one of his wife's earrings, Louis began to see some of the old Xanna, some of the old girl that he always imagined being a family with. With haste, he reached into Seda's pocket and pulled out the other half of the set. "Xanna!" He called out, tossing it over to her.

Xanna perked up her head, seeing the shiny thing in the air coming toward her, quickly catching her before it broke on the ground. She looked to it and grew a small smile, then placed it on her left ear where it belonged. After that, she reached into her other pocket, pulled out her hairband and placed her hair back up in a hightail.

"Are you done yet?" Elros asked solemnly, staring dully at the girl as she put her beautiful hair back up into a damned ponytail. She stared right back with the same look, then watched as her eyes slowly became narrowed and stern. "They are not to be harmed." She said, pointing to the group. "I mean it. They have nothing to do with this anymore. It's just you and me now." She continued, slowly making her way a little bit farther to make sure none of her loved ones would be hurt again.

Elros smirked, enjoying that she still believed she could tell him what to do. Being the cocky bastard he was, he quickly conjured a fireball and threw it in the group's direction, the smirk fading when Xanna had suddenly appeared in front of them to take the damage herself. "Hmph. You're no fun." He said, walking to be the distance that she had been before poofing over to save the group.

"I mean it!" She yelled to him, carefully making her way back to where she had been, keeping her eyes on the elf man. "Leave them out of this!"

With a roll of the eyes, Elros agreed. "Fine." He said. "I'll just deal with them when I'm done with you." He went on, his smirk coming back. "Just to make sure there is no funny business from them…" He slowly lifted his hand, snapping his fingers, laughing as Gishezpak flinched.

Suddenly, Niamh burst through the door, barking and growling, showing off her teeth threateningly to the group, eyeing them closely as she circled them. After making a full circle, she stopped, seeing Xanna. She then grin and barked like a happy dog, sticking out her tongue as she made her way to greet the girl with slobbery kisses. Xanna giggled as she held the wolf close, nuzzling at the kisses. "Niamh!" She giggled. "You're squishing me!"

Everyone else in the room only raised an eyebrow, aside from Cosmo and Mittens; they were growling and whimpering in jealously, as Jerry only laughed at them.

"Niamh! What is the meaning of this! Do as your master tells you!" Elros yelled and snapped his fingers for his pet to come to him. The she wolf whimpered, giving him big puppy dog eyes, staying in Xanna's lap. "Niamh! !" He yelled louder.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left her for dead back in Elwynn Forest…" Xanna said, ruffling the dog's fur playfully, looking to Elros through the side of her eye.

"Really?" A familiar buzzed cut biker guy that seemed to have appeared from nowhere said; while holding a familiar looking gun. "We've also been-" He was saying as some familiar dramatic music played for a random camera to zoom in on his face. "-left for dead."

"Hey! We've been-" And yet another camera zoom up. "-left for dead too!"

"Wow, really! 'Cause we've been-" Once more with the music and close ups. "-Left 4 Dead 3: Rise of the Infected!"

"Uh-uh, no! Not these guys again!" Ixxy grumbled as she shoved the people off screen of the random camera. "You're in the wrong damn place, you idiots!" She yelled to them, narrowing her eyes at the camera man. "And get that freakin' camera outa my face!" She grabbed at him, causing static.

* * *

After the strangers had been dealt with; meaning Elros had burned them all to death; Xanna and the insane man were back in their places, prepared to fight. The young girl looked to her loved ones, holding back a growl as she watched all the other animals Elros had summoned circle them; Niamh was apparently no good as a pet anymore.

"Honestly, love… Why not just say you're sorry so we may end this nonsense. I will even let you make it up to me in bed…"

"Your mind tricks won't work on me anymore." She said sternly, her hands close to her daggers, but still prepared to conjure fireballs if needed.

"Fine, be that way." Elros scowled, quickly making the first move, tossing fireball after fireball at the girl. She made her way for him then, evading each ball of flame, quickly pulling out her daggers to try to mutilate the man. He only smirked and parried each and every single attempt to harm him, almost dancing as he made his way around her, lightly burning her and placing some curses on her here and there, spinning her around and literally giving her the boot.

"Aaahn…" Xanna groaned, falling to her knees, trying to muffle her pained noises, feeling the curse placed upon her. "Damn…" She squeaked, on her hands and knees, breathing hard as she tried to muster up the strength to get back up. She looked to her friends and family, trying to hide her distress, her anger for Elros growing as she saw how scared they were. "I won't…back down…" She said quietly to no one in particular, ever so slowly making an attempt to get back on her feet.

"Curse of the Elements." Elros said with a smirk, placing a foot on the girl's back to keep her down. "All your resistances have been reduced to almost nothing and the damage you take from magic has increased…to the point of…me being able to kill you with just one more spell, if I please." He let out a chuckle. "But since you seem to really want to put on such a show for our lovely audience, I suppose I will toy with you a bit longer, for their sake."

Xanna placed a hand over her stomach, pretending that she could self rid of the curse that way, imagining it slowly leaving her body with the touch, giving her mind a bit of ease. Oddly enough, she actually did feel some of the pain leave. Too busy to care, she knocked the man's boot off with flipping herself over and tripping him, throwing a fireball at him while he was off guard.

"Ah!" Elros cried out, reflecting off the attack by pulling his cloak in front of his face. "Filthy wench!" He called her, leaping back up to his feet. Even quicker than her last attack, Xanna kicked him; and in a very bad spot.

Being kicked in the most sensitive of areas, the man fell to his knees, his hands cradling the poor place as he let out an ever so squeaky noise of pain and anger. Xanna then slapped him and made him fall onto his side, quickly got on her feet and kicked him while he was down; rogues were well known for fighting dirty. She glared down to him and pulled out her daggers, prepared to strike him down.

Sadly, she fell back to the ground herself, being hit with another curse. "Aaaahn! ! She cried out, writhing in pain. "To hell with this!" Elros said as he got back to his feet once more, pulling out something from somewhere on his person. "I'm finishing it now!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Mokoki whispered as everyone only watched what was going on. The two orcs and the night elf man all had their jaws dropped in shock. "No way…" Makaza muttered. "The Seed of Corruption… But that's only for warlocks at level…" His brother added, trailing off. 'Level seventy-two…' Louis finished for the boys in his mind, staring to his old friend in shock and horror. 'He's level eighty!'

"What?" Cosmo questioned, looking back and forth between them and the fight. "Level what? What is it?"

"Man, she needs a healer!" Mokoki continued to talk; mainly to himself it seemed. "She's only a level twenty-three. He's a level seventy. Hell, she shoulda been dead with his first hit! How is she staying alive?"

Cosmo whimpered, agreeing with the tauren. "She does need a healer… She won't be able to live without one. Can't you bring back her mom or heal her yourself or something?"

"I don't remember the resurrection spell, and I'm low on mana."

"What about Gizzy?"

"Unless you would like to die, I cannot heal Miss Xanna either."

"Gizzy, look at her! She needs help! Do you want her to die?"

Letting out a sigh because he was unable to shed anymore tears, Gishezpak shook his head, forcing himself to sit up straight. "I also do not remember the reviving spell… Master… I mean, Elros stripped it from my memory."

"How did he do that?"

"He's a powerful alchemist on top of everything he already is. He's made his own form of it and he is able to make pills to toy with a person's mind. He can make them forget something, think something that never happened, or remember things and twist it all around to make it appear like something it wasn't."

"Well, if you can't bring her mom back either, can't you at least heal her?"

Gishezpak nodded, letting out another sigh. He then looked to the girl writhing in pain just a little ways away, holding up his hand to not only send her healing spells, but also wanting to touch her, hold her; he needed her so badly, at that moment and forever more. 'I love you, Xanna…'

* * *

Xanna continued to scream and writhe in pain, holding herself tightly, trying to pretend she was making the pain go away as Elros only laughed at her, shooting one curse after the other, shadow bolts, fireballs, frostbolts, and everything else he had, just toying with her before he used whatever he had in his hand. She would try her hardest to not scream, not wanting to satisfy him with it, but he would insist with more of his spells, forcing her screams out. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhnnnnn! ! ! !" She screamed louder, her throat now beginning to hurt.

Elros smirked at her. "I'm quite amazed you're not dead already." He said, thinking on it, his smirk leaving his face. 'It's almost like she's being healed…' He thought, his eyes quickly shooting over to the group, spotting the troll. "Worthless heathen!" He yelled, tossing off his cloak, pulling out his bow and quickly firing an arrow at him.

"NO!" Xanna exclaimed, forcing herself to get on her feet, sprinting to catch up with the arrow, trying to get to the target before it did.

Everyone in the group gasped, quickly looking to the troll, surprised when there was no arrow there. It took a moment, but all could see; quite literally; that Xanna had taken the shot for him.

"Xanna!" Akazil screamed for the girl, his mouth dropped from shock and his eyes widen in horror, staring at the arrow through her stomach.

"Gizzy…" The girl said quietly, hiding all pain she was in. "Don't heal me…" She requested, then fell to the ground, quickly throwing up a hand as a sign to not touch her; mainly toward a certain orc that was just about to throw himself over her and hold her protectively. "I'm fine…" She forced out a lie, breathing in and out slowly as she kept trying to imagine all of the pain was slowly leaving her body before she pulled the arrow out. "Mmhn, aaaah…" She quietly gasped and groaned, then broke the arrow and made her way back for the cocky bastard awaiting to continue on with his plans.

"I'll give you one more chance, Xanna… Crawl back to me on your hands and knees, say you're sorry, and I will forgive you." He said with a cocky smile, placing his free hand over his heart.

The girl held herself tighter, glaring more at him, wanting to just scream at him. Then her eyes wandered to the object he still had in his hand. "What's that?" She asked.

"Hm?" He said, his eyes now turning to the object. "This? Oh, well, this is nothing…" He said nonchalantly, that damned smirk getting bigger again. "This is just a Seed of Corruption…" He almost found it cute when Xanna tilted her head in question. "It's a demon seed that I imbed into you and it kills you ever so slowly…it's the worse corruption spell I have up my sleeve…for now, that is. And after you are dead, it will slowly kill all of your allies that are near you."

Xanna glared even more. "No. We keep them out of this."

"I never made any sort of agreement to not harm them after you were dead. In fact, I even said that I intended to do just that once I had rid of you."

With a low growl and after having a moment to catch her breath, Xanna began casting spells again, quickly throwing a flash powder bomb on the ground, stealthing. The man only laughed at her. "As if that would hide you from me." He said to her, dodging the sneak attack from behind. "Xanna, honestly… Why would you want to hurt me? I am the only one that will ever love you and stay by you."

Xanna was now so angry at the man, angry at all he had done to her, angry at all he had done to her loved ones, angry at all he made her do to them, letting her anger get the better of her. "Elros, honestly…" She mocked his smirk, shooting the attitude right back. "Is this really what you want?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just think about it… Is this really what you want? I mean, after all, all you ever really wanted was your parents' approval, right?"

"Watch your mouth, girl…" He growled lowly, balling his hands into fists, breaking the seed he had.

"Your mother…reminded of the worst day of her life everytime she looked to you, no? Finally just gave in and got rid of you when you were only eight years old. And you loved her with all your heart, so it can only be assumed that you want to make her love you in anyway you possibly can, make her think that that day brought the best thing ever into her life. Especially after since the person she gave you up to was your father…"

"I said watch your mouth…" Elros growled even lower, speaking slowly through gritted teeth, both hands set aflame.

"Ah, yes, your father. Now we're getting somewhere! Having fun, aren't we?" She laughed, exaggerating the head throw back. "Hmm…your father. Now, aside from what he did to your mother, what are the issues there?… Well, he obviously didn't love you, but what else? Did he make you feel uncomfortable? Touch you in bad places? Did he beat you?" She went on, playing his game against him, smirking when she saw his yellow eyes beginning to glow behind his contacts with being forced to remember the things his father did to him. "Ah… So did he beat you to the point where you began to forget things? Lose track of time? Possible brain damage? Did he make you feel worthless because all you were to him was the bastard child he never wanted from a few minute session of forcing himself upon your bitch mother?"

"SHUT UP! !" Elros screamed, throwing his spells at the girl, fighting back his tears as he thought of his parents, as he thought of always feeling like a worthless and unwanted bastard child, as he thought of being a stupid halfling.

Xanna flew across the room, landing with a hard thud, finally realizing it was a very bad idea to let her anger get the better of her. It only led to more anger and pain. 'Shit…' She thought, trying to get up before Elros had a chance to do anything else. Sadly, she was too slow, and the next thing she knew was that she was screaming at the top of her lungs as he burned her alive, the pain so horrible for a moment, then going away completely as she went back into a familiar darkness.

* * *

'Dammit, not again…' Xanna thought, looking at her surroundings; all blue and transparent and ghostly. 'Damn, damn, damn…' She threw her face in her hands and let out an aggravated sigh. 'I hope I can get to the Spirit Healer in time… I hope she'll even bring me back a second time…'

She began to wander around, keeping her eyes an ears peeled for the Spirit Healer. 'Wait, can my hearing actually work like they do in life?' She began to ponder to herself, making her ears twitch to listen to her surroundings, realizing that all the noises around her were whispers flying through the wind. Oddly though, she couldn't quite make them out.

'Hmm…' She thought, tapping her chin as she stopped in her walking. 'If only I could remember exactly how I got to the Spirit Healer the first time I was here… I think I went…this way! No, wait, maybe it was that way…' She growled to herself in frustration. 'Stupid! So stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' She told herself. 'Why did you do that! You stupid, stupid girl!' She began to pull at her hair in her moment of great aggravation. 'You're so stupid! Because of that, all of Azeroth and Outlands will forever be in ruins!'

"You're too hard on yourself, Xanna." Came the lovely voice of the Spirit Healer. The young girl perked her head up, her hands fall down to be back at her sides. "Spirit Healer?…" She asked in a whisper, looking around. "Over here." She replied from a short distance away, her soft and caring smile on her face. Before taking a moment to gaze in awe at the beautiful spirit, Xanna began to wonder how she had managed to find her; she didn't remember even walking.

"As you were growling at yourself, I helped you to find me."

"How?"

"I helped you to reach inside yourself and touched at what you wanted; to find me."

Xanna nodded, then frowned up to the woman. "I messed up." She said, almost able to feel tears at her eyes even though she was a ghost. "I messed up real bad…" She whimpered.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Xanna. Even I can make mistakes."

"Really?" The girl blinked up to her in shock. "How?"

"Believe it or not, but I was once a living being too. I made lots of mistakes, but still made my loved ones happy. And for that, I was allowed to be a Spirit Healer; a kind spirit that guides all others to where they need to go. And even when I started out as one, I still made mistakes."

"Wow…" Xanna said softly, then tilted her head up to the angel. "What was your name when you were alive?"

"It has…been so long since I even thought about that." The Spirit Healer said, now pondering back on all of her memories of when she was alive. "I think it was…Amy."

"That's such a pretty name." The young elf girl smiled. "Amy" smiled back, almost looking as if she would blush. "Thank you… But enough of idle conversation." She said, quickly changing the subject to more important matters. "Xanna, you must go back. Your friends need you. All of Azeroth and Outlands need you."

"You mean…you'll let me go back a second time?"

"Yes. It is still not your time."

"When is my time?"

"Do you honestly wish to know that?"

"No, I guess not… Don't wanna live everyday in fear knowing when I'm gonna day now that I think about it."

"That makes you die sooner, even. I know for that was one of the first mistakes I made as a Spirit Healer."

"Yipes…" Xanna said, her eyes wide. "Yes, but in all seriousness; you must go back. Elros is after you and you are the only one brave enough to stop him." She turned, taking herself and Xanna to the real world, and yet, another reality. "This is what will happen if you do not stop him." She said, addressing it all with a wave of her arm. The little halfling's eyes were widened in horror. All of Stormwind, Orgrimmar, everything was in ruins. "When does this happen?" She asked, staring at all of the fighting and dying people, all of the thieves, all of the corrupted guards, it was all horrible.

"This is what will happen within only five years time, if you do not stop him."

"This is just within five years? Jesus! What will happen within a ten year span? !"

"I don't think you will be able to handle that…"

"My friends… My family… What happens to them if I don't find them! Show me! Where are they!" She had turned, grabbing Amy's robes, looking up to her with pleading eyes. "Please, let me see them!"

"Xanna-"

"Please!"

With a sigh, Amy nodded and changed their surroundings, showing what has happened to her friends in this reality. Akazil and his family were slaves to Elros, more soulless each day. Mokoki was the only uncorrupted guard, at the bottom of the food chain of the wicked system. Cosmo had one leg and one eye and was the leader of some rebel gang, losing almost every battle they were in, his allies close to turning against and leaving him. Poor Gishezpak finally gave in and took his own life. Louis was dead as well. The worst of all was Ixxy, also known as the queen in this reality.

"Oh god! !"

"It's not any better for your Alliance friends either."

"How in the hell am I suppose to prevent this? ! I'm just one kid!"

Amy placed a hand on Xanna's shoulder, taking them away from the evil reality. "Xanna, you are far more powerful than you even know."

"How? ! How am I more powerful than I even know? ! I can't stop Elros! He's the one with the power here!"

"You let your anger get the better of you." Amy said calmly, brushing some of the girl's hair out of her face. "You can activate such powerful abilities deep inside you if you just calm yourself and drown your mind with happy memories, with love from your friends and family." She placed a hand on her chest. "Use this Xanna, use this to beat all of your foes. Those that fight with anger will always lose. Those that fight with a calm mind and loving heart will always win." She then reached down to breathe into the girl as she had done during her last visit.

"Wait!" Xanna said, pulling away. "Can I…get a better look at your face?"

Amy quirked an eyebrow. "No one has…ever asked that of me before…" She thought on it, giving it a shrug. "I suppose so." She said, pulling back her hood, revealing the beautiful face of a night elf woman. Xanna looked closely, examining each single feature, not just for saving it in her memory, but she felt as if she knew the person. Suddenly, it hit her.

"You're Elros' mom…" She gasped quietly. Amy looked as if she wanted to cry from being figured out. "Yes…" She whispered, looking to the ground. "Even in death, I still regret for what I did to him, every single day…"

"What happened to his dad?"

Amy folded her arms over her chest, feeling uncomfortable, feeling the pain of her memories. "Philippe…"

"You knew his name?"

"He use to be my best friend until he fell into a bad crowd, giving into peer pressure… He died of natural causes one day. When he found out I was the Spirit Healer…that I…had taken my life the night I gave him our son…he said he was sorry. That he wish he could have made things right… After that, he walked away, refusing to go where he needed to, thinking it was the best punishment for him. I have no idea where he is now…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." She whispered, pulling her hood back up. "You should go now."

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"What about my mom?"

"There is nothing I can do to help her." Amy frowned.

"So…she's…"

"Not unless she can find me."

"Well, can't you do to her what you did to me?"

"I can't do that to everyone, Xanna. The only reason I am helping you so much now is because the worlds need you."

"But…"

"I will tell you this though… If you are quick enough, you can save her yourself."

"How?"

"Just look inside yourself, Xanna. You'll find all you need there." Amy said, leaning down and breathing into the girl once more. "Good luck." Xanna heard in a calm whisper.

'Look inside myself?' Xanna thought to herself as her spirit made its way back to her body. 'Inside myself…' She repeated, closing her eyes, thinking of all of the happy memories she had at the orphanage with Cosmo, others when she met Akazil, her parents, everything, a tear managing to form and slide down her cheek as she grew closer to the real world. 'I won't let Elros destroy the worlds… I won't let him take everyone away from me… I won't let it happen!'

* * *

"Xanna!" Akazil called at for the girl, watching the flames envelope her body. "Xannaaa! !" He called out again, trying to make his way for her. "Watch it, boy!" Louis said, grabbing him by the collar. "Do you want to die too?"

"Yes!" Akazil cried out, still trying to be over with his loved one's body. "Yes, I want to die! I can't live without her! I've seen her dead once, I can't stand seeing her be dead again! Oh god, take me too! Let me be with her!"

"Me too!" Cosmo cried, throwing his face in his hands. "Xan Xan…"

Elros smirked and chuckled, conjuring a fireball in his hand, tossing it up and down. "I have no problem with that at all…" As hard as he could, he threw it at the orc, frowning when his old friend had protected him from it with his own body. "Why bother fighting anymore, Lou? You will all die anyway."

"What did you do with them…" The night elf asked lowly. "Hm?" Replied the psychopath. "The crystals. The reason we had to give up Xanna in the first place! What did you do with them!" He turned to growl and glare at the man, his eyes revealing how angry and tired he was with everything. Elros smirked more than ever at the question. "Yes, those… Now this I have been wanting you to see for a very long time." He turned around, walking past Xanna's body, making his way for his "throne", fiddling with one of the arms, revealing hidden buttons. He pushed one of them and suddenly the far wall began to part. There were three stands there, two with each of the crystals, and a bigger one in the center, pointing up toward the sky.

"You see, sending out my pets, demons, and ghouls…it's only the start." He began, making portals to all of the main cities and some other parts of Azeroth. There was fire and death and destruction in each and every portal.

"Ak, look!" Makaza pointed to the portal to Orgrimmar, seeing their parents fighting for their lives. "Mom! Dad! !" He cried out, trying to run for the portal, also being held back by Louis; whom was trying to not look at the Stormwind portal, not wanting to see his brother and his family fighting for their lives as well. "Nooo!"

"Yes, take it all in. I haven't even started to purge Outlands yet. But I will…with a little help as well."

"Help?" Louis perked a brow.

Elros turned around, heading for the gaping hole in the wall. "There is a place that I have discovered. A place called Northrend… It is where Arthas…or as he now likes to call himself…the Lich King lies." He said, gazing at everything outside. "Even though he was once human, I have allied with him. Even with the crystals, I still can't quite take over the worlds alone. With his help, I can do it with ease."

"And that's how you learned to be a level eighty!" Makaza accused, pointing a finger.

"Level what? !" Mokoki and Cosmo exclaimed, seeming to be the only ones that had been left out of the loop.

"I guess you aren't as dumb as you look." Elros chuckled to himself. "Yes, it is where I learned to everything above level seventy. To be honest, I had hoped it would have been more challenging. But oh well."

"And what are you going to do with the crystals?" Louis asked. His old friend turned to face him, smirking at him. "I thought you'd never ask." He said, turning back around, taking both crystals, holding them above his head and putting them together, making one big crystal. He then placed that one into the third stand.

Once the crystal had been set into place, it began to glow and shoot out a giant beam into the sky. Shortly after, everything began to shake.

"What the hell is happening!" The tauren exclaimed, holding his troll friend close as Cosmo clung to his forearm.

"Take a look for yourself." Elros answered, pointing to the portals.

The crystal had began to summon dragons made of bones, all tens times bigger than Terokkarantula.

"Holy shit!" Everyone exclaimed, all looking at the portals in shock and horror, watching the dragons destroy and kill anything in sight, hearing a wicked laugh coming from the portal to Stormwind. Following the laugh was a huge man in strange armor, the only sign of him having a face being his blue eyes. "Is that…the Lich King?" Louis asked, his eyes widening more and more.

"Look very close. For this is the beginning of the end." Elros said, tossing his head back in an evil cackle.

As he laughed, there was a gust of wind in the air; and it wasn't coming from Elros' secret window.

Everyone looked around, suddenly hearing whispers in the wind, not being able to make them out. Ixxy had been through this before, so she quickly looked to Xanna's body, seeing that it had already begun to turn to ash.

"What's happening?" Cosmo yelled with fright, holding Mokoki's forearm even tighter.

Ixxy smirked. "It's like he said… It's the beginning of the end."

Cosmo and Makaza whimpered in fear, holding the nearest person very close, even more scared than they already had been. "Quit whining, you big babies!" Ixxy yelled to them. "Look!" She said, pointing out to Xanna's body as it completely turned into ash.

"Xanna!" Akazil exclaimed.

"Just watch." Ixxy said, helping her father to hold him back.

And right before everyone's eyes, the cute adorable halfling girl they all knew and loved was standing before them, not a single scratch or burn on her.

"How in the hell? !" Elros exclaimed with wide eyes, unable to believe that the girl he had just killed was now back, standing before him.

Xanna looked up, smiling at Elros. "Miss me?" She asked. He scowled at her in return. "Not in the least!" He yelled, throwing fireballs at her. She easily dodged them, even caught one or two and threw them right back. "What the-? !" He exclaimed again, baffled at the situation. 'How the hell did she get so skilled being dead! !'

"Xanna!" Akazil exclaimed with joy, wanting to run out and hold the girl. She looked to him over her shoulder, smiling at him. "Hi, Akky." She said, happy he was no longer bothered by the stupid nickname. "When this is over, how 'bout I take you on a date?" She asked, giggling at his blush.

"H-Hey now!" Louis said, pointing a finger, staring back and forth at the two. "I don't want any whatnots going on!"

"I-I-I would never do that to your daughter, sir! I respect her! She is-"

"Shut up!" The rest of the group said to the two, making them lower their heads into their shoulders.

Xanna only laughed as she looked back to Elros, smiling as she watched him huff and puff with anger and frustration. "I don't care how you came back, but I will make sure it does not happen again!" He yelled to her, snapping his fingers for some of his pets and minions to assist him.

'Calm mind…loving heart…' Xanna reminded herself, dodging and parrying all of her attacks. Making some fly against the wall without having to use any energy at all. She then pulled out some of her daggers, set them on fire, then spun around and threw them at all of her targets without even having to aim for them.

"This is ridiculous!" Elros growled, getting his bow, shooting arrows wildly at the girl; and she dodged every single one, even taunting him by breaking a few. No matter what he threw at hew, no matter how many of his pets and minions he sent on her, she was able to handle it all with such ease. It taunted him, made him so angry, all he could do was growl and throw spells wildly in her direction. He even tried having one of his minions imbed a Seed of Corruption in her and she was able to toss it on the ground and break it. "I will end you!" He yelled to her, using his pyroblast spell over and over.

"Calm mind…loving heart… Anger will only make you fail." Xanna said quietly, suddenly beginning to levitate a bit above the floor, stopping Elros right then with shock. She ignored it, closing her eyes facing up as she placed her arms out above her head, using a spell she was able to make all on her own, by looking inside herself.

A beam of fire shot out from her hands, changing colors as animal faces appeared and began to leap out from it; the normal orange red and yellow, but also blue, green and even purple.

"What spell is that?" Cosmo asked to no one in particular, staring with a dropped jaw and wide eyes like everyone else. Everyone else shrugged as an answer, all but Ixxy. She looked to her sister closely, quirking a brow with seeing her smile and cry at the same time. She then closed her eyes and looked into her mind, wondering what she was thinking. With the brick wall gone, she was able to see it all; all of the happy memories with Cosmo, all the laughs she shared with Akazil and the other boys, hanging out with Fëanáro and his family, and even all the dreams she had as a child of being with their parents. Seeing it all made Ixxy smile and shed a tear or two as well. 'Beam of Love…'

"What in the hell kind of power is this? !" Elros exclaimed, absentmindedly taking steps backwards as he just stared at all of the animals made of fire running around his throne room, taking down his assistance with as much ease as the girl they had come from. When his pets and minions had been downed, all of the fire creatures looked to him, making their way for him. He growled and began to use another pryoblast spell, aiming for her to take her down while she was off guard. Just when he was about to throw it at her, a fire dragonhawk made of pure red fire came out of the beam, and just behind, he could have sworn he saw a blue spirit like woman with white robes and huge white wings. His eyes widened as he took a closer look, completely forgetting all of the fire animals that were coming for him. "Mom?…" He said almost inaudibly, then was knocked down by the huge dragonhawk.

After the man was down, Xanna broke the spell and fell back to the ground, panting, trying to catch her breath, smiling and letting out little chuckles. 'Wow…' Was the only thing she could think to summarize the situation. She then regained her composure and got back to her feet, holding out her hands as the red fire dragonhawk brought her the big crystal Elros had made. She nodded to it and it flew back to guard the elf on the floor. With a big smile, she then threw the crystal on the ground, making it into the two smaller ones once more. She knelt down, picked them up and placed them in separate pockets on her person. After all that was handled, she ran over for her mother, looking and feeling her cold dead body.

"Can the Spirit Healer bring her back too?" Louis asked, his eyes looking teary again. Xanna shook her head at him. "She has to find her to be brought back." She told him, frowning as he began to whimper and cry again. She let out a small noise of irritation. 'How am I suppose to bring her back! I don't think a damn beam of fire will do it!'

'Look deeper, Xanna… You'll find it.'

'Grr! Do you always have to speak in riddles!' Xanna growled again, tossing her face on her mother's dead body.

Everyone only watched as she hid her face in irritation, their eyes slowly widening once more at what was going on. "Xanna, your hands!" Akazil said. Quickly, the girl perked up her head and looked to her hands; they were covered in a golden glow.

"That's the paladin resurrection spell!" Louis exclaimed with a huge grin. "You're part paladin!"

"I knew it!" Makaza said, pointing a finger. "I knew you were a paladin!"

Ixxy then smacked him.

"Ow!"

Xanna only laughed and smiled, quickly placing her hands back on her mother, closing her eyes and breathing slowly to concentrate. 'Mom…' She said quietly, looking for the woman. 'Mom…' She said again, looking more hastily. 'Mom!' She called out for her when she found her, pulling her spirit back to her body.

Seda gasped for air as she felt herself live again. "Seda! !" Louis exclaimed with joy, holding his wife tightly. "You're alive!" He cried, holding her tighter and tighter. "Mom, I'm so sorry!" Xanna said, her eyes now teary as she joined the hug.

Ixxy smiled at the group, slowly making her way closer to it. "It's a happy ending after all." She said, being pulled into the family embrace by Louis.

"Um, not completely…" Mokoki perked up, holding up Dethiam's body.

"Oh, shit…" Xanna said, looking back to where she had squished the girl's head. "Um…boy, I hope this works." She said as she walked over to Mokoki, taking the undead girl's body and placing it under the goo spot on the floor. Within a short moment, the undead girl was back; and madder than a woman scorned.

"AH! I'm sorry! !" Xanna screamed, pinned by the angry and vengeful undead rogue girl. "You freaking killed me! Do you have nay idea how annoying it is to be an undead that gets killed? !" She yelled to the girl, keeping a tight grip on her to keep her pinned. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The elf girl screamed, attempting to squirm her way to freedom. Dethiam growled and gave her a good frogging on the shoulder. "OWWW! !"

"Next time, I won't be so nice about it…" The undead girl growled, getting off of her.

"Now it's a happy ending." Mokoki chuckled.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to give thanks to these heros!" Thrall said as he put a medal around Xanna's neck. "Granted, some of us would have preferred it in Orgrimmar…"

"Don't start." Ixxy told him, staring blankly at him. "We got family here is why we wanted to do it in Stormwind. So just shut it and complain to your wife when you get home."

"Why you little…" Thrall muttered.

"Hey, we're all kids at least once." Louis said, a nervous sweat drop on the side of his friend as he tried to make sure the leader of Orgrimmar didn't kill his smart mouthed daughter. "On with the show!" He said, forcing a grin.

"Yes, well… All of Azeroth and Outlands would like to thank you brave heroes for your deeds. Had you not done so, we would all be slaves to Elros." He went on, addressing the aggravated elf with chains on his ankles, wrists and neck. "Is the one on my neck really necessary? I mean, honestly!" He growled, the advisor of Stormwind happily jerking on his chains.

"And, Xanna…" Thrall continued, looking to the girl seriously. "We would all like to apologize to you, and your parents, for the way we treated you. None of you deserved it."

"Yeah, a crystal goes missing, so everyone IMMEDIATELY assumes it's the night elf ROGUE and BLOOD ELF paladin… Yeah, sure, whatever, that's so not profiling. Yeah, totally fine. Just made us lose fourteen years of spending time with our daughter. So, yeah, totally fine…" Louis muttered, earning pats of comfort on the back from his wife. "There, there, Lou."

Xanna only smiled. "It's okay. Honestly, I'm glad for it."

"You are? ?" Thrall questioned. "Yeah. If I had been treated as an equal instead of something more worthless than a stray hungry mutt, I never would have turned out the person I am today." She answered, smiling to all the leaders of the cities and everyone in Stormwind.

Cosmo sniffled and began to cry on Ivette's shoulder. "That's my girl!" He cried, earning pats on the back like Louis. "There, there, Cossypoo."

Ignoring Cosmo, Thrall nodded to the girl. "You are a very strong young woman, Xanna. Never forget that." He told her.

"This is fine and all, but what will happen to the crystals?" Mokoki threw in, holding onto Gishezpak's wheelchair tight. He was not in a wheelchair due to all the suffering he endured from Elros. His story just earned him a lot of fan girls that he ran out of mana to fast to heal himself. "Yeah, mon? Dey what sta'ted da whole ding. What be happonin' ta dem?" The troll asked, now going back to his normal accent now that he was no longer a slave to Elros.

"We shall put them back in the museum where they belong." The advisor said snootily.

"No way!" Ixxy said. "Yea." Xanna agreed. "That's still risking of this happening all over again. Hiding them would be better than displaying them, but still also risky."

"Then what do you suggest we do with them?" Thrall asked. "You were the one to obtain them back from this thief. You should be the one to decide what happens." He addressed for an assistant of his to bring her the crystals. She slowly picked them up, looking to them closely, thinking of what to do. "I've got it!" She said, the dull light bulb above her head. She then threw the crystals hard down at her feet, destroying them. "There. Now they can never be used for evil again." After having said that, Xanna could have sworn she heard a third shatter come from inside the advisor's chest. She simply shrugged it off and turned to all the citizens. "Well…now I think is when we party in celebration."

It was silent for a moment.

"…PARTAAAYYY! !" Mokoki, Makaza, and Gishezpak; somehow out of his body cast and wheelchair; all cheered, starting up the music and dancing.

"We're so proud of you two." Louis and Seda said to their daughters, hugging them close. Xanna grinned wildly and hugged them both as Ixxy half smiled and half hugged them.

"Hey, Xanna, wanna dance with me?" Akazil finally found the courage to ask the girl, hoping he could get her alone so they could cuddle the day away. She nodded, taking his offered hand. "Oh, Ixxy! I have an idea!" She said to her twin.

"It obviously can't be any good if it came from you…"

Xanna rolled her eyes at the purple girl, laughing. "Next time, I think we should go to Ironforge! !" After that being said, Ixxy immediately faceplanted the ground from her stupidity. "After ALL THAT…you're still a freaking idiot! !"

"Music to my ears." Xanna grinned at Ixxy's annoyance.

* * *

And that is the end of Xanna. I don't know if I'll go through with Xanna II. But I will be making short stories, like continuing Little Xan Xan and all that. But, for now, this is the actual end for Xanna. Almost exactly three years of writing, forty-four chapters, and it's finally done. Thank you all for sticking with me. I will, of course, now work on editing and all that. Hopefully I can even get this self published. But, yes, thanking you all for sticking with me. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
